


Clockwork

by KT_ExReplica



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alot of swearing, Blood, Clockwork - Freeform, Death, Gold/Silver - Freeform, Gore, M/M, Mental Illness, Preciousmetalshipping, Psychological Trauma, Red/Green - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Therapy, Trigger Warnings, Violence, based on my own therapy sessions, ktexreplica, loving relationsips, mental trauma, mentions of animal abuse, mentions/heavily implied rape, no rape between pairings gold/silver or red/green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 320,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: Imported over from fanfiction.net user KT-ExReplica.-Suicidal and angry, Silver is hospitalised and placed into group therapy where he is encouraged to seek help for his severe mental health. Only to end up living with his therapist, Green and his eccentric roommate, Red. Oh and that asshole, Gold.Pairings: Gold/Silver, Red/Green.(No Rape between pairings Gold/Silver & Red/Green----Original summary from July 2012:What happens when you put a suicidal, a delinquent, an awkward antisocial and a psychologist with an OCD for cleanliness together? GoldxSilver Main Pairing , RedxGreen Sub-Pairing , contains swearing and M later for future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Clockwork

Silver looked away angrily, away from poisonous groping breath. He only just wanted some peace and quiet, why the fuck couldn't he have FIVE GODDAMN MINUTES, to take a moment to hate the world and everything in it! Growling under his breath he stubbed out his cigarette with a twist of venom laced anger. God he fucking hated Mondays. They literally were a royal pain in his ass. He wasn't some damn floozy on the street, he wasn't desperate like them, not yet at least. Turning away from the pervert harassing him he ran. It must be his hair. Only hookers had his kind of hair. He wasn't selling though.

Silver didn't care if he was running 'home' or just taking the streets at random, one after the other; he just noted and took much pleasure in the burning searing pain in his lungs, he had always been a masochistic sort of shit. He twisted and turned through alleyways, round corners and through crowded streets until he stopped finally in the city centre. The burning in his chest was like cold fire searing through his being. He stumbled a little, shit when had he last eaten? Sitting down on the dotted, stained pavement Silver pulled out a carton of cigarettes from his back pocket only to find it empty. He tutted and threw it carelessly into the road, watching as it got blown around, tumbling, until finally a car ran it over, squashing it.

Silver watched it listlessly. 'I wonder if I could be that flat too if I was to be run over...' He mused wearily as he watched the flattened box get run over and over again. He sighed and leant his elbows on his knees, 'would I be as pretty and red as road kill…Or will I just be a blob...' he stifled a laugh 'of course I won't be pretty. That's a ridiculous thought. I'll be as hideous as that black spot of gum next to me.' Standing Silver cast his pale gaze across the street.

Silver sighed. Life was so… cookie cut. As in it was so shaped and held no true meaning. He toed a flyaway plastic bag that rustled by. But cookies weren't important. But whilst he wished they were, they weren't. He sighed.

'I don't want to grow up.'

It was such a childish thought but Silver didn't care, it was true, responsibility sucked. He reached up slowly to the necklace around his throat, simple, silver, he fingered the pendant on the end and he pulled it out to look at it.

A pocket watch, he smiled quietly at it. That is what he was, that was what humans all were, a piece of clockwork. Wound up to face life, and when he thought his spring was just starting to grind to a halt… he was cruelly wound back up again. God, who knew Mother Nature, was such a bitch? Silver chuckled mirthlessly; his daily angst was taking a new unexpected turn today! He gripped the trinket tightly, imprinting its shape into his hand, it was comforting in that aspect, for it was solid and could leave a mark. Silver leant against the lamp post feeling peaceful, he felt his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep, it was warm and sunny and he enjoyed the peace of the buzzing city life around him. The redhead was actually surprised at the 'happy' thoughts currently trickling into his head but… He felt peaceful here; here he was just another person in billions who no one could care less about. He liked it better that way. It was better that way actually.

He didn't like attention. He loathed it.

He didn't like humiliation either; it was something he seemed to experience every time someone even looked at him. It was clearly written across their faces, what they saw. What he saw in the reflection of shop windows or the liver spotted mirrors of public bathrooms. A scrawny, small insignificant and unimpressive specimen of a human. He smiled. Nope he was quite average in the sense that he could easily be forgotten amongst the thousands of other average citizens. The only aspect of him that a stranger would ever remember was his piercing steel silver eyes. And maybe his hair, Silver took much pride in his long dark fox red hair; it was the only part of him he actually liked. He didn't have much self esteem; he couldn't even hold his own in a fight. He could however make peoples' life hell.

He drifted further into his thoughts. Maybe today was a good time to stop the painful vicious cycle for good. Silver stood up, he felt so damn peaceful he could sing. But he wouldn't do that because singing involved drawing attention to himself. Yeah, he felt good right now, he took a step forward, then another, and another, Silver laughed and a horn was blaring.

Screaming.

Shouting.

Swearing.

Silver closed his pale misty grey eyes. Surprisingly nothing hurt as much as it should've; what a total disappointment. Oh the humiliation. He could hear people whom he didn't even know crying and asking if he was ok. Silver called bullshit on it, as if they actually cared. They didn't even know him.

They didn't care about him.

They would forget about him most certainly, that was a definite given.

Easily like a pest that was always meant to be exterminated.

He smiled softly, ah. And there was the long awaited pain. Silver cringed at how much it hurt. He vaguely heard something about a broken arm and bruised ribs and how lucky he was to be alive. He closed his eyes, willing the darkness crashing down on his consciousness to bleed to the rest of his body.

Spare him the niceties.

 

* * *

 

Silver groaned. This better be the godamn afterlife. He slowly sat up. He hissed, it was far too bright in the room for it to be the afterlife. 

"Good morning young man, that was quite a nasty accident! You're lucky to be alive."

"Fuck!"

Silver dropped his head mainly because it was tiring holding it up from the bed he currently occupied, that and he needed to somehow physically voice his disappointment. Once again it was another foiled attempt at achieving death. But damn he felt good. Turning his head to look at the nurse Silver screwed up his nose slightly. Her name read 'Joy' on the name tag. Fucking lovely, just who he needed! What a joy. He snickered at his own lame joke as he stared up at the hospital ceiling, hating every second of his existence as it trickled by. Silver smirked dryly at the nurse hovering over him. She was speechless. He raised an eyebrow. This was turning out to be rather fun! Mind-fuckery was so much fun.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to administer pain medications so it might hurt..."

Silver snorted.

"Lady, I walked into a fucking car over here. Also I'm sure you have also seen the scars on my wrists where I cut myself every night for a fortnight. Thus I highly doubt that this is going to hurt."

Theatrical as it was Silver found being over dramatic amusing, mainly even if it was for his own. Joy was once again speechless; Silver didn't doubt he was probably one of the rudest patients she ever had to deal with. Normally one would be thanking medical personnel for saving their life. He smiled inwardly how cute and naïve and sugar scented it all was. Silver made a small sound of disgust at his own thoughts and turned his head away from her. Try being the bitch of a multi-billionaire's gang, that's what pain is.

"Well what are you waiting for? The damn grass to grow? You don't want me in pain now do you?"

He snapped irritably, there was only so much stupidity he could take. Humans were so dumb sometimes. Oh, he hated being at the mercy of someone else. Silver scoffed. He wasn't at anyone's mercy, he just happened to be in a situation he didn't particularly like. The nurse mumbled an apology, fumbling with the syringe. The silver eyed teen sighed and turned back to her, he held out his good hand. This was beginning to annoy him.

"Give it here."

"B-but."

"You can't even do your job properly, that really is such a shame, give it to me."

"But sir, you are not authoris-"

"Fuck authorisation. Ever heard of drug abuse?"

Nurse Joy stared as the redhead injected himself with the powerful drug; once he was done he discarded the needle carelessly, it clattered to the floor. Silver slumped back against the pillow, he smiled lazily up at the lady with his silver eyes. He felt so fucking high already. Like he could fly only… without wings… yeah… Zoom.

Zoooooom.

"This stuff is awesome."

"I'll go fetch the doctor now that you are awake, sir, so please do not leave the room."

"Jesus woman, do I look like I can move! Don't bother, I don't need a doctor."

Joy shook her head. She looked worried, Silver frowned, was that pity he saw swimming in her brown eyes? It better not be! Snarling inwardly Silver closed himself off from her. How annoying. She reached out to smooth the locks of dark red hair that fallen into his face, however she stopped when Silver flinched away, glaring at her accusingly. Sighing softly the woman backed off and turned towards the door. The red haired male blew a small raspberry and gazed out of the window, it was a nice day outside. That was good maybe everyone had forgotten about him. He was rudely pulled back to the otherworld by Joy who bustled round straightening his medications on the bedside cabinet and dusting surfaces. Silver gave her a withering look and the nurse smiled encouragingly.

"No, he must see you; you only came out of critical condition a few hours ago. We have also arranged for you to meet a therapist on a frequent basis."

Silver gave her his best 'are you fucking kidding me!' look. She smiled at him amiably, obviously pitying him now and Silver hated it, it was just, well, she was too smiley... Seriously did this woman only have one expression? Joy was definitely a good name for her.

"Our counsellors are very kind and knowledgeable; they are excellent at breaking down both the physical and mental states of their patients. They can help you get better, sir."

"Right, could they tell me just by looking at my face if I've sucked dick or not?"

Silver retorted, his initial high was wearing off and his patience was growing thin. Mercifully that single statement was enough for the nurse who turned bright red and bolted from the room. Silver chuckled softly and smiled to himself, or more like a grimace of pain. How disgusting.

 

* * *

 

"My name is Crystal, well it's actually Lyra, Lyra, with a long 'ahhhh' at the end! So it's Lyraaaah~ but honestly, Crystal is so much cuter! So darling what's yours?"

Silver raised an eyebrow and indicated to the name tag he wore. Was this woman… high? As in medically diagnosed as permanently high? Her hair was a strange unnatural peppy shade of turquoise, styled with probably enough hairspray to burn a massive hole in the ozone layer and her personality just as nauseating. Thank god she hadn't gone with the herd mentality yet and done any bodily enhancements due to plastic surgery. Crystal giggled and pushed up her glasses. Silver knew the expression plastered across his face was revulsion. The bouncy turquoise haired woman didn't seem to notice though, oh well. He did try his best. Someone totally needed to take their Ritalin.

Ritalin?

More like horse tranquilisers.

"Oopsie my mistake! Well then... Silver... Giovanni... Oh! What a lovely, lovely romantic name you have. Does your mother read Shakespeare? I LOVE Shakespeare it's always so romantic! I mean Romeo and Juliet is the ultimate love! I just adore their relationship; oh the power of love is so wonderful! And the old English! Thy and thou and all that jazz, it sends tingles running through me! Oh have you read Macbeth! Morbid yes but ooh it's scary isn't it? I mean to think that someone would go to such lengths? Oh… Old literature… my favourite, it's always been so romantic…"

Seriously, was this woman for real! Silver didn't know, so he stared blankly at the woman who fiddled with her pen happily as she awaited his response. After a moment of silence Silver responded only after inching away from her as she invaded his personal space, carding her fingers through his long dark fox red hair. ('But your hair is so soft and silky and it's GORGEOUS! Mine isn't as nice as yours though I really wish it was you know maybe it's because I dye mine too much and yours is all natural! Oh, I'm so jealous! What hair products do you use? I mean I use L'Oreal because, the ad? 'You're worth it?' yeah that's why! Hey Silver do you think I'm worth it? Do I look good with turquoise hair? I mean I was going to re-dye it a chestnut colour once it faded but do you think it looks good on me? It's okay you can be totally honest I-) Silver cut her ramblings short.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"O-oh well then... So honey, have you been feeling angry or lost lately?"

Silver stared at the bluenette- Lyra-Crystal, some more, she beamed back at him obviously she had had several cups of coffee this morning each with at least three sugars. No one, Silver swore mentally, absolutely NO ONE could be this… annoyingly happy in the mornings. It was inhuman.

"You sound like a stupid online advertisement."

"Really! I thought that it was so in with teenagers at the moment! You know, that kind of stuff being all the rage! It's like lolcats and memes right?"

Silver did not even bother answering; he was wasting his time on this ridiculous woman, she was nice enough but God was she stupid. Not even worth his time. They said he needed a counsellor not some starry eyed literature junkie. Silver let out the breath he had been holding, blowing his fringe out of his eyes. God he was bored, he needed to do something, something that would benefit him, like a nice sharp knife. Then he could cut himself till he passed out again. Then he wouldn't have to listen to Lyra- no, Crystal's useless yakking. Slumping back into his chair he toed the edge of the frayed rug, sulking. Her voice, irritatingly loud and bright cut through his foggy mind- FOR GOODNESS SAKE WHY COULDN'T HE BE LEFT ALONE! Silver grumbled, glowering at her from under the fringe of red hair that blazed across his right eye. It wasn't much to ask for! Really humans just LOVED to stick their noses where it was unwanted sometimes. It made Silver want to attempt voodoo with the sudden murderous urge to stab pathetically innocent dolls with pins, preferably ones with turquoise hair.

"As I was saying, so, since when have you been feeling depressed Silver?"

"Since I was born."

Silver replied dryly, wondered that if he just answered all her questions quickly, she would leave him alone in peace where he could continue to ponder over the sad existence of the world and its contents.

"Come now darling, no one is depressed when they are born."

"Yes they are. Why are babies born crying then?"

"..."

Silver smirked again. Crystal squealed.

"OH YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! AND EDGY!"

"Isn't this going to get you fired? Not that I fucking care anyway, that's your problem."

"You're so cold and cool! Ah… This is like a dream come true the dark silent type! Oh this is giving me SO MANY IDEAS for my original fiction I'm writing, would you like to hear some?"

"..."

"Oh I'm teasing you honey~ I'm married."

Silver curled his lip at her incredulously; she looked so earnest he wanted to vomit. Rolling his eyes the steel eyed teen shrugged. She giggled. GIGGLED, Silver was seriously contemplating making a break for it as his sanity was probably in danger of being over exposed to such obnoxious, as his father called it… 'Frivolous frivolities'… Or something dumb like that. He stretched his neck a little and looked down at his broken arm in its sling.

"I pity him."

Crystal halted mid giggle to stamp her foot in mock rage. Silver looked down his nose at her, she was so childish it hurt to look at her properly, combined with the bright fizzy fake hairdo… She waved her hand in his face and he scowled.

"HE LOVES ME! ANYWAY~ Let us not talk about my hubby now shall we~?"

"And talk about what?"

"Why, talk about you of course honey~"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Yes there is, do you remember what made you so angry at the world?"

Silver glowered at her. If he had the ability to set objects on fire, he'd start with this woman; he would so enjoy watching her run round with her hair on fire. He suppressed a snicker.

"Oh~ oh! Eusine, I am so sorry, I know I promised! BUT I MAY JUST RESTART WRITING THAT EROTIC GAY FICTION! Because oh, Silver dear, you remind me SOOOOO much of my main character!"

Silver stared, what? he didn't want to think or even begin to think of what this crazy woman was thinking of. The door opened with a click and a rush of air, (HE WAS SAVED!) the air conditioners were on in the hospital hallways it seemed. Crystal quickly jumped up and began smothering kisses over the man who entered. He was tall with carefully yet oddly styled brown hair and a flamboyant air seemed to hang, no crackle round the eccentric newcomer. He was in Silver's honest humble opinion the perfect partner for Lyra- Crystal. Literally. They were BORN to be together; Silver wasn't one for romantics nor was he one for the sappy cheesy stuff, Romeo and Juliet for the record had bored him to tears, but this even he had to admit was a match like no other. Because… What man wore bright purple suits with ruffs and frills and a bright red bow tie to match and… were those knickerbockers!

"OH MY LITTLE EUSINE BEAN~! CRYS CRYS MISS YOOOOUUU!"

Silver cringed and looked away. This was so gross. He heard an obscene sucking noise and hastily covered his ears. Yeah. Gross. Eusine looked down at the redhead in the chair and held out his hand jovially. Silver did not take the handshake and instead stared him down. Slowly Eusine dropped it, but his smile was still pleasant but Silver could still see that godamn pity! There was NOTHING wrong with him.

"How are you today Silver?"

"Like my soul has reached the edges of an abyss."

He even gave a theatrical shudder to get his point across; Crystal, well Lyra was watching the exchange through dewy eyes as she clung to her husband's arm tightly. Eugene snorted and let out a full bellied laugh.

"I highly doubt that. If you are wondering if I am your assigned doctor, I think you'll be disappointed to find that the magical marvellous me isn't available! Please wait for your counsellor to arrive. Ah speak of the devil! Green how ARE you! How are you, HOW ARE YOU?"

Eusine had only just finished talking when a lean, very handsome, chestnut brunette haired man with artfully spiked hair swaggered through the door in a billowing lab coat, why a lab coat Silver didn't have a clue. His sharp feline bright green eyes were sparkling with life. He ignored Eusine's proffered handshake and with a breezy smile written across his attractive young face, he looked down at Silver who suddenly felt rather drained sitting in his wicker chair. So much energy in the mornings, it was scaring him.

"Yo~! Thanks Eusine, Crys, I'll take the wheel from here. What's up kid? The name's Green Oak by the way as my good colleague Eusine was so kind to point out, I'm your counsellor. Please call me Green."

Green hummed and prodded the redhead with his finger. Silver yelped and growled at the brunette threateningly. Green held up his hands in self defence and took a step back respectfully. Silver shifted, arm in its cast and sling didn't irritate him more. Green looked mildly amused as he shooed away both Crystal and her husband, the two left without a fuss despite their otherworldly personalities and appearances. Silver snarled as Green prodded some more.

"DONT TOUCH ME!"

"Did that hurt?"

"What the hell do you think!"

"Well, it means you are healing, naturally. Anyway, meet the rest of your counselling group. They're all absolutely gorgeous people if I say so myself."

Green then waved to the door as a pale but beautiful brunette woman whose blue eyes held a deep aching sadness timidly stepped through, a stocky built but trim teen with a long dark fringe that hung over his piercing eagle gold eyes, a small boy with pale hair- he was albino, his pink eyes swivelled about nervously before locking onto Silver himself, and finally a lanky, wiry young man with dark hair and blood red eyes entered, his slender hands twitching as his scarlet eyes swept with a fierce intensity round the room noting things with various degrees of interest.

"Blue Glaciem, Gold Hunter, Ruby Norman and Red Pallet,"

"It's BRENDAN!"

Green smiled apologetically and pulled up chairs for the rest of the group members to sit down. Blue chose the one nearest to the door, Silver observed with interest. Red simply stood there, his expression was blank, and it looked as if the man was really bored, his hands were still doing that weird twitching thing. The redhead couldn't tell if this was Red's normal expression or not.

"Sorry about that, Ruby suffers from a kind of emotional instability and he doesn't know what is real and what is not."

"My name is BRENDAN! Get it right!"

"Apologies little guy."

"NO! It says here I'm Brendan!"

The pale haired boy held out a blank piece of paper, Green took it and knelt down to pat the boy on the head gently. Silver was surprised at the interaction, just what sort of relationship did Green have with all his patients?

"That's nice Brendan. That's very nice, why don't you go sit with auntie Blue?"

Silver stared at the four unimpressed. Ruby seemed to settle down at this and went over obediently to Blue who held out her arms and the albino child clambered onto her lap, blinking owlishly at them all with his pink ruby red eyes. Silver scratched his elbow, he couldn't remember the last time he had broken an arm, the cast was itchy.

"So what are their sob stories?"

Green clicked his tongue and smiled, pulling out a huge thick pink furry notebook that had a leather flower clasp on the front with a flourish. Noticing Silver's appalled expression Green took on a slightly defensive tone as he flipped through its equally pink flowery pages:

"It was my sister's present to me when I turned 20! Anyway…"

"Blue Glaciem, 4 miscarriages, abused and terrorised by her pervious husband who is now in jail for several years ongoing. Gold Hunter, anger management issues, been in juvenile prison more times that I can count all the hairs on my head, I also assume he was… uh, raped, but he refuses to tell me otherwise. But it's a bit of a dark family past for him. Red Pallet- huge social problems, a rather awkward man as you can see- his hands tend to twitch when he has the urge to fiddle with things, however he gets quite violent when really upset, so in a sense he's bipolar. Now… This sounds insensitive that I have already revealed deep issues concerning each one of you but I don't believe in wishy-washy confidentiality. I believe in rights and the truth which is why I will be rather blunt at times."

Silver was not impressed. Red with that same strange bored expression certainly did twitch awkwardly, his eyes still shifting until Green handed the raven male a clickable pen. Red settled down significantly and began clicking the pen at certain intervals. Silver at first thought it was to the ticking of the clock until he realised it was every time Green blinked, Red would click the pen. Silver scoffed, showing his displeasure. Gold stood up his arms still crossed but his stance was aggressive as was his voice which was a typically deep male voice and anger laced with distrust and hatred.

"Something amusing to you ginger?"

Gold sneered, noticing Silver's disgust. The tawny eyed teen continued.

"What is this poor excuse for a sack of shit? He looks like a Heavy Metal Goth and a Green Peace Hippie got together and he's their mutant offspring."

Green frowned disapproving at the amber eyed male, when the teenager didn't respond, Green tutted at Gold instead. Silver glared at the gold eyed teen, they were about the same age. He didn't like him already, not that the insult really affected him, just something about Gold made his skin crawl. Tilting his head to one side Silver widened his eyes slightly and said innocently:

"Says the used whore."

Chaos.

Blue yelped in fear and hid behind Red who this whole time had not had a single facial movement nor had he said a word but had stopped clicking the pen, Ruby screamed and began clawing at the walls his blunt nails rasping down the pale plaster, Gold leapt at Silver who only just dodged. Green was nearly as angry as Gold was as he chased said teen and Silver as the two danced around the room knocking furniture over and sending items flying.

"USED WHORE? I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF YOU FUCKING SHITRAG!"

Silver laughed as he taunted the raven haired male, hit a nerve had he? Gold was livid; his expression was fierce and dark like an enraged tiger. Snarling and lashing out viciously, Silver still evaded. He found this exhilarating; if this was what it felt like to battle death then he'd totally do it for a living.

"Try better than that, Hunter."

Gold roared, sounding very much like a wild animal in all reality and lunged across a table, lean corded muscle rippling with effort, grabbing Silver around the throat the two collapsed to the ground. Just as he was about to deal a punishing blow, Green grabbed Gold and yanked him off before the stronger teen could do any damage to Silver who was in cast and would be for the next several weeks. The two wrestled fiercely, Green slowly backing down, bit by bit as the younger male dominated him in a spurt of pure, raw power. That is until Red stepped in, his expression blank and void he lifted the two by the scruffs of their necks, hauling them apart, his skinny lean muscled arms held a surprising amount of strength. Gold rounded on the red eyed male but stilled mid strike, much to Silver's surprise. Watching the seething male Silver noted how the amber eyed teen's nostrils flared and his lips parted slightly in shock. A nagging thought in the back of his mind told Silver that Gold had seen something in Red's expression, or lack thereof that had prevented him from harming Green and thus Red himself.

"Stop."

Red's voice was quiet, calm and also completely ice cold neutral; it was however a pleasant baritone and Silver found that upon replaying this strange mans' voice over in his head, he could hear the underlying authoritative note of finality in his voice. Green stood straighter, breathing heavily. He straightened his lab coat and pinned Gold with a disappointed glare. Red picked his pen up and began clicking it again. Green rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I will NOT tolerate this kind of behaviour Hunter!"

Green growled, Gold hissed and shrugged the doctor off and glared malevolently at the red haired teen.

"You'll wish you were dead if I ever catch you!"

Gold made a sharp, savage snapping motion with his hands. Silver smirked and shook his hair out of his eyes. Gold followed the motion with calculating amber eyes, his expression dark and his hands twitching erratically. Red got bored of his pen and threw it away with a clatter.

"Feel free, I'm always open to new ideas."

Green smacked Silver over the head with his clipboard. His green eyes narrowed from trying hard to keep his temper in check. Red hovered nearby waiting. Ruby had stopped scratching the walls and had huddled into Blue's side, cuddling up to the shy woman, his white face drawn into a grimace of fear. Green cleared his throat and picked up his fuzzy notebook slowly. Red had that infuriating pen again. Silver swore that clickable pens should be illegal by now. Red twitched slightly as he clicked away.

"A word of advice from a truly concerned bystander, Giovanni. It's down the streets and not across the road."

Gold simpered; his smiled sickeningly sweet, his gaze insolent and his smirk rude, Silver contemplated flipping him off but instead opted to respond.

"Like you would know, that's just a myth."

"Prove it bitch."

"Fine asshole. Do you have something sharp and pointy by any chance?"

"Don't be stupid Silver. Gold, can't you shut up for one second? Let's be civil now shall we?"

Green cut over them and despite the happy exterior his voice held a dark commanding undertone. Blue sighed and held onto Ruby, quietly stroking his pale hair. Gold made a clicking sound and sat down in Blue's chair. Flinching the woman edged away and took the seat opposite from the violent teenager, her blue eyes never once leaving his form. Silver had a shrewd feeling she felt like she was to be the next victim of Gold's vicious rage and wanted to keep an eye on him. Pinching the bridge of his nose Green swept his emerald gaze round the room before flicking through his notebook, his tone was light but still weighed down with disappointment as he said (Red even stopped clicking his pen to listen):

"You made Ruby cry and Blue is about to have a panic attack so let's please act sensibly. Gold I want to have a word with you after the session. Silver, you can stop smirking."

"It's Brendan."

Ruby whimpered out, sniffling. Blue kissed the top of his head soothingly. Silver wiped the smirk off of his face, seemed like Green wouldn't tolerate any kind of bullshit it seemed. Fuck that, Silver mused propping his chin on the palm of his hand he stared insolently at Gold across the room. The jet raven haired teen caught on and returned the intense stare with mounting dislike. Red stood between their chairs, pen long forgotten both his slender hands, now without a single twitch curled into slight fists, his blood ruby red eyes flicking back and forth, his head the whole time not moving an inch. It was a bit unnerving. Green stopped his paper shuffling and looked up to see the tension in the room. He sighed and smacked the note book down onto his desk. The sound made Blue jump her lips twisting in worry at the volume. Green's head immediately swivelled over to Silver who sneered.

"He started it."

Silver grumbled, seething as he pinned Gold with another glare.

Green sighed, his brows furrowed as he tried to compile his own jumbled thoughts. Gritting his teeth the handsome brunette replied in a rather composed, if not snotty voice:

"I don't care who started it, just be mature and act your age and remember that everyone in here is very sensitive to their own problems. So shall we start the first group session? I promise it won't take long."

Red nodded. Green turned to Ruby who was now perched on Blue's lap.

"So Ruby, how are you today?"

"I was fine until big brother attacked that demon!"

Ruby pointed at Silver who rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, causing the little albino boy to frown dramatically and return the action, Silver blinked when he saw that even Ruby's tongue was quite pale.

"And who is big brother?"

Green questioned, pen poised, Ruby pointed to Gold. Green's eyebrows shot up his forehead and his almond shaped eyes widened, clearly he was surprised as was Red who Silver noted with much interest had GRUNTED in his astonishment. Recovering Green scribbled down a few notes and questioned some more.

"Do you think what he did was wrong?"

"Big brother never does anything wrong."

Green blinked. Red placed a hand on the counsellor's shoulder. Green looked up at the younger man and nodded. Silver was now very curious to what their relationship was. Red suddenly stepped away and sat down, looking at his hands. Green chewed on the end of his pen thoughtfully.

"I see."

"Blue, how are you?"

Blue smiled shakily and pushed a piece of chocolate brown hair out of her eyes, Silver realised that she had a terrible scar across one side of her temple, where the hair had covered it. Green smiled reassuringly at her and she responded alike.

"I'm happy today. I realised I'm happier when I have Ruby."

Green smiled and cooed at them, Ruby giggled.

"Aren't you both adorable~ Now, Red."

Red who had been on and off, interacting and withdrawing throughout the whole drama looked up from where he was sitting as he was addressed.

"How was work today?"

"Good."

Shaking his head at the quiet single worded answer and hiding a smile Green turned to Gold who still sat on the edge of his chair looking mutinous, chewing his lower lip angrily.

"So Gold today was…?"

"Awesome."

"He's just as disturbed as you are Gold, he was angry because you insulted him too, remember?"

Green attempted to placate Gold, who was gripping the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles were white, Silver could see that Gold while trim and a bit on the short side, his broad shoulders displayed his power, the way the cords stood out in his arms also portrayed Gold was not weak.

"I'll break his little skinny neck!"

"No you will not."

Green assured the jet raven haired male that he would not be breaking any necks anytime soon. Gold finally sat back into his chair properly his lips curled into a smile of utmost dislike for the redhead who sat a few feet away.

"Just you wait Silver."

Gold glowered and Silver smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss. Gold's growling only increased in volume. Green snapped his pink hairy notebook shut with a note of finality before passing it to Ruby who chirped in delight and began stroking the furry cover happily. Taking a deep breath Green seemed to ponder over something before looking at the clock on the wall. A few moments ticked by and then which his hands on his hips he rounded on each member of the group with a startling amount of emotion and ferocity.

"Ruby, Your problem is that you overreact. You CLAWED my wallpaper! I will not be so kind to you next time you do it. You need to learn to stop okay? It's a very bad habit."

Ruby cowered into Blue who pursed her lips and sent Green a reproachful look. Green continued his tone like that of a parent giving a lecture, strong but not without reason.

"If you want to get better Ruby you need to start thinking about how you can change this. Understand? You're going to go back to the orphanage today and you will tell Uncle Birch what happened today ok?"

The albino boy hid his face, Green leant down.

"I can't hear you."

"Okay…"

Ruby whispered, Green stood straight again, a small smile across his face. His green gaze snapped up to Blue who flinched.

"You have no self esteem. Come on Blue, I knew you back then, this woman sitting right here in front of me now? A complete stranger, where are you? Come on Blue I need something to work with! I can't help you if you can't help me understand you!"

Blue shied away her lower lip trembling. Green lowered his voice; it was gentler now, so much more different from his previous rising. Blue shivered and didn't keep eye contact.

"Where was the little girl who was so happy to get married?"

Silver jumped at the smack that rang through the room. Green took a step back, a red mark cut across his cheek. Blue immediately shrank back in on herself, cowering, shielding Ruby as she did so, and her expression blank and fearful. The brunette doctor chuckled, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I'm sorry Blue. I had to. You understand right?"

The woman slowly looked up and her lower lip trembled, Silver realised with a jolt she was frightened, very much so, it was so much testosterone in one room and she felt at risk.

"I'm sorry Green."

Green smiled brilliantly at her and the effect was instantaneous, all tension from the lady's' body melted away and she slumped in her chair, hugging Ruby to her being as she cried silently. The albino child patted her face clumsily, his pink red eyes smiling for her instead. Clearing his throat Green turned to Gold who was ready for him with a smirk.

"Well Gold?"

Silver suppressed a snort. Whilst Gold was clever, he wasn't as clever as Green who had also predicted Gold's anticipation. The question had thrown the tawny eyed male off track. Tilting his head to one side Gold stared.

"What?"

Green raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think?"

Gold scowled.

"Nothing."

"Exactly Gold, that's your problem. Your attitude, your manners even just you as a person overall, it's repulsive. You don't let anyone in, but you don't let them get away either. You used to be a normal kid who loved his younger brothers' right? "

Gold's face was a picture of anger and sadness, Silver didn't know which one was stronger. Green pressed on.

"Right Gold? You did, DIDN'T YOU?"

"YES YES I DID OKAY! SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW! JUST… JUST STOP LOOKING INTO MY LIFE! JESUS!"

Gold clenched his hands into fists as he struggled to express himself. Green didn't say anything and instead moved on to Red who stood silently, his eyes downcast, his lips drawn into a thin solid line.

"I think you know what I think of you right now Red."

The black haired man nodded and held out the pen which Green took; Red curled his hands round his biceps, his fingers twitching slightly. Green sighed and turned to Silver who waited unsure of what Green was going to tell him. He was however surprised yet again by the doctor.

"Tired?"

Silver mute, nodded. Green rolled his shoulder's and shrugged off his lab coat to reveal the black collared button up shirt he wore underneath. The verdant eyed man stared down all his patients.

"I'm so disappointed. You may all leave now except Gold and Silver."

Blue nodded and stood up, Ruby clutching her hand as they left the room, Crystal who was waiting outside ushered them away, her previous bright bubbly attitude from before was gone and suggested to Silver that the turquoise haired woman had overheard the last few minutes of their session. Red strangely enough stayed behind, hovering near Green who was packing up his case. Gold stood, his expression no longer aggressive but one of a contemplative sadness. Silver stood next to him awkwardly. Green finished and turned to them both.

"I want you to apologise to each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clockwork on AO3 is a little different from its original copy on fanfiction net:
> 
> 1\. Grammar and spellchecks have been done by myself and are hopefully correct. (My grammar is pretty bad.)  
> -Note: I use British spelling, so if some words are spelt otherwise that is why.  
> 2\. Proper warnings have been added.  
> 3\. Most poor taste jokes have been adjusted and phobic comments made by any characters have also been amended.  
> 4\. 95% OF THE STORY IS STILL THE SAME, the other 5% are the changes I have made above concerning dialogue, actions and grammar.
> 
> I tried to rewrite some sentences for better flow, and beta it myself after 5-ish years after it originally ended, not sure if anyone will notice. But I did my best!
> 
> Original publish and end date was:
> 
> July 10th 2012-Dec 18 2012
> 
> My tumblr is kitreplica so definitely throw a hi my way if you want, I'm always down to chat about pokemon/preciousmetal/originalshipping.
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY! THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver stared as did Gold, neither feeling as if they had heard properly. Green crossed his arms, his expression as blank as Red's who stood nearby. Silver knew if any outsider had walked in on this specific moment, they would've been stunned by the… intense atmosphere. 

"I'm sorry."

Silver blinked, he turned to Gold who looked as if he had swallowed a rather large lemon. Bowing his head slightly Silver also apologised, his voice quiet. Green's smile could've lit up a light bulb it was literally worth a thousand watts. Silver mentally drowned himself, God, what was this? All these dumb thoughts! Clapping his hands Green turned to Red and nudged him cheerfully in the ribs with a bony elbow, Silver noticed the silent man had stopped twitching, did this mean Red only had the urge to fiddle when he was bored?

"I told you today was going to be good! I told you didn't I? EH? Come on you grumpy man, give me a SMILE! Oh Red come on!"

Both Gold and Silver were highly confused and their voiced their opinions. Green giggled, he actually giggled and slapped Red on the shoulder in amusement, Red in response raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. Silver wondered if ANYONE in this place was normal.

"You two are some of the most interesting clients I've had. Well actually you guys are my second set; I look forward to helping out. You both are just so… intense! By the time I'm through with you, you'll be completely different people~ Not that I can change Mr. Silent over here; I've been stuck with him for TWO and a HALF YEARS! Can you believe it! TWO and a HALF YEARS and not a single crack in the ice, Red is a tough one but I personally believe it is who he is anyway so… I don't really mind. Gold about where you live…"

Gold much to Silver's immense surprise (dear lord he was getting surprised a lot today! Silver scowled, he refused to admit being exposed to so much weird had made him lose his ability to be stoic.), turned slightly pink.

"It's fine!"

"No! It is NOT, that is a SHACK you live in Gold, I refuse to let you live like a bum on the streets anymore! Silver, when we first brought you into the hospital after that accident, you looked like you lived in some special kind of hobo dump. I FORBID either of you going back to your previous lodgings."

"So what do we do? S'not like we have money for rent."

Gold groused, flicking his fringe out of his face, his yellow bright eyes searching, his lips twisted, baring his teeth in a sneer. Green smiled and picked up his belongings.

"You're going to stay at my place!"

Red grunted. Green frowned and looked at the scarlet eyed man.

"Oh, well because Red kept coming for therapy in my flat he sort of moved in during the process, so yeah, mine and Red's place."

 

* * *

 

"Welcome to our humble abode~"

Gold and Silver gaped some more. Silver swore his jaw was going to fall off. Gold seemed rather amused by something and he turned to Green with a smirk on his rough features as he stepped into the sparkling clean hallway.

"And you called MY place a shack. What the hell is this then? I thought you came from a happy rich family."

Green sniffed daintily as he hung up his lab coat on the rack and toed his shoes off neatly. Stepping off the mat he pushed Gold back into the front doorway gently.

"I do. But because I've just started out in this job and graduated uni, I want to make money my own way and not rely on my parents or Gramps. Ergo I'm poor at the moment so I only have a tiny kitchenette, two bedrooms two bathrooms, but one has a shower, and this small living room. Oh and by the way I have some rules."

Green said, as he picked up some loose magazines. Red had already taken his shoes off, setting them neatly next to Green's on the shoe rack had padded off towards the fridge to search for the orange juice. Gold scratched his head and Silver pried off his shoes as well. Green halted him though.

"Okay both of you; listen up. Red knows the works here but you guys don't so, this might sound bossy and stuff but I'll let you know I like my place clean. CLEAN, get it in your heads NOW, no dirt and germs and all those kinds of gross things, because they give me the heebie-jeebies. Okay it might be a bit to take in but it's really easy. So, one, shoes off as soon as you get in the door, place them on the shoe rack to your right side by side with if they have them, the laces tucked INTO the shoe itself. Two, no sock surfing round the house, if you slip and break your neck I can't really say 'I told you so'. Three, you can't use the sofa."

"Then what's the point of the bloody thing?"

Gold spluttered, Silver nodded, that was a strange one indeed. Green waved a finger under their noses. Silver noticed that Red seemed to have commandeered the off-limits sofa; sitting down, his legs taking up the rest of its length with the carton of juice and was taking tiny sips as he watched the television; during this mini speech, or should he rather say monologue.

"You can't use it to sleep on or lie down on. You can sit but you can't rest your head against it okay? Cause it leaves behind HAIRS and my God, I can't explain to you how much that grosses me out, other people's hairs all over it, ugh so disgusting! Four, when showering you can only take ten minutes maximum okay? Unless you're really filthy you may take 20 minutes, because I have water bills to pay as well as everything else. Five, if I find hair knots in the shower plug I will personally tan your hides! Silver this applies mostly to you because you have long hair."

Silver frowned, that was a bit unfair, Red had quite shaggy long bangs and Gold had that great long fringe as well! Green wasn't finished though.

"Six, table manners, oh my God I cannot stress to you how IMPORTANT this is. Use your napkin at all times for any spillages, chew with your mouth SHUT and elbows off the table and don't speak with your mouth full. Seven, always push your chair under the table when you're not using it and clean off your dirty plate of any scraps into the bin and then RINSE it in the sink using the brush or sponge to help you. We will have a rota where one washes one night and the other dries up etc. Number eight, you will make your OWN beds, I won't and I won't be changing your sheets either. You have to do it, I don't care how you make your bed just it has to look tidy. Nine, going back to the sheets thing, we ALWAYS change our bed linen on Monday mornings; the clean sheets are in the airing cupboard here."

Green walked over to the cupboard in the wall near to the entrance of the living room. Gold seemed to be mind blown, his namesake eyes wide and Silver couldn't blame him.

"Ten, I know it's hard guys but please, please can you keep listening? Ten, if I find ANYTHING on your bedroom floor that looks useless or hasn't been put away I will throw it out after the third time I find it there. I can't STAND clutter. I hate it, so if you want to keep your stuff safe then store it away properly after each use. Eleven, you may eat and drink round the flat but ALL utensils, wrappers, plates etc. need to be THROWN away or cleaned after use, and if you spill anything I expect it to be cleared up right away. Twelve, we have coloured washing day with dark washes in the morning and bright or light washes in the afternoon and also a white washing day. Coloured is on Wednesdays and white on Fridays. DO NOT MIX THEM UP; I will not be responsible for your underwear turning pink. Thirteen, electricity, I'm a bit of a nature freak so turn off all electrical appliances when you AREN'T using them. This includes fans, air cons, computers and so on. Fourteen, your wardrobe space needs to be neat and tidy and I would tell you to colour coordinate or colour code your wardrobe but I don't think that will happen. So just make sure all the shirts are in one place and the trousers in the other. Then it's easier to put away clothes and stuff. Speaking of which since the both of you don't exactly own clothes right now after I get you cleaned up we're going shopping~! Anyway, moving onwards."

Silver could tell there was more and Gold had already stopped listening. The redhead pretended he was still listening. Green Oak it turned out, was a huge OCD nut and germaphobic. . He was brought back to the man who waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oi! I can tell you aren't listening! Fifteen, wash your hands with soap before each meal and when you get home because I don't want to be hauling ass round trying to support you all and nurse a sick idiot at the same time. Sixteen-"

Gold cut Green off abruptly, his hand raised like a child in school. Silver grinned, hiding his face behind his hand quickly, passing it off as a yawn.

"So what CAN we do?"

Green sent Gold a withering look and the raven grinned widely. Green pretended to laugh.

"Haha, you're so super funny. I'm serious. But because you guys seemed to stop listening to me after number one, I'll just let you struggle. You'll just have to learn the hard way. I don't play nice by the way, I have a bamboo stick, I am not afraid to cane your sorry backsides. Red can tell you all about his experiences with my bamboo stick. "

"Kinky."

Gold smirked roguishly at Green who flushed slightly and opened his mouth to respond before thinking better of it. With that the brunette turned away to go off into the living room to join Red who, from where the redhead could see, was now watching the news on the clunky T.V set whilst nonchalantly scratching an armpit. Silver looked at Gold who shrugged and kicked his shoes off, letting them fly haphazardly across the hallway. Silver raised an eyebrow at Gold.

"What are you looking at, carrot?"

"I'm not- it's Silver. Green will get mad you know."

Gold grinned easily again and Silver found that if he didn't hate the other teen so much he would've found it attractive. Silver knew he was bisexual, something his father always hated him for when he first confessed. He still had the belt whip scars on his back to prove it, thank god the old man had died only a few years after Silver had escaped his clutches- the redhead didn't know the details all he knew was his father's tyranny was over, someone had stopped him and his gang. Gold stretched, a few joints popping before he sauntered off after the brunette. Sighing Silver placed his own shoes tidily on the rack before going to retrieve Gold's, as much as he disliked all the 'rules' or should he say Green's OCD-phobia thing, he didn't really want to end up on the brunette male's rage rampage with the bamboo stick if he found out. He walked into the living room to see Gold slouched across the sofa, sitting on Red's legs and Red staring at him blankly. Green was holding the orange juice that Red had moments before. There was a moment of awkward silence since no one knew what to say until Green broke it, wrinkling his nose.

"I think… it's time for a shower Gold. No buts. You can wear some of my grandfather's old clothes."

Silver suppressed a snicker, Gold looked appalled. Green sniffed a tad haughtily.

"For goodness sake! My grandfather has excellent taste in clothing; my clothes simply wouldn't fit you, you're too broad in the shoulders."

With a hiss Gold retreated to shower whilst the psychologist went off to find said clothes. Silver gingerly sat down next to Red who watched the television with as much enthusiasm as Green dealing with a pile of maggots. The two sat in amiable silence until Red turned to Silver, causing him to jump at the sudden movement.

"Channel?"

Silver looked at the man curiously. Red indicated the screen, his hands shaking slightly before picking at a loose thread in the worn sofa.

"Channel?"

He repeated again in his soft baritone. Silver leant over and picked up the remote, fumbling a bit as his broken arm in its sling got in the way. Just as he did so he was shocked to find that for the WHOLE day since starting their group session in the morning; he hadn't thought of a single really serious depressing thought at all! Stunned Silver aimlessly flicked through the channels. Were these strange new people and their even weirder energy having a POSITIVE effect on him! Silver didn't know but somehow he found Red's silence and his mere presence comforting. Green himself was annoying, kind and yet somehow entirely loveable in his mannerisms. He was like a mother hen… Silver sighed, flicking from a cartoon channel to the sports. Something he had never had. His mother had never been in the picture, or at least not much, he had had a step mother and she had hated him; seeing as his real mother… Well. Silver drew his knees up to his chest and put the remote down half watching the screen. His real mother had been killed by his father's gang because all she wanted was for him to have a normal childhood- she was apparently too headstrong and independent. He flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder, gently patting him on the back, Silver looked up to see Red watching him carefully. It was a little bit eerie, experiencing such a gentle kind touch but then the owner was wearing the blankest expression ever, not even his scarlet eyes gave anything away, just plain blank red.

Silver flinched violently and scowled at him and shrugged the hand off of his shoulder. He didn't need anyone's pity, certainly not anyone who didn't have any facial expressions. Red seemed unbothered by this reaction and went back to watching the screen.

"I tend to have that effect on people."

Red suddenly said,conversationally, Silver looked back to the strange man. Red was fidgeting again.

"What?"

Red looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, his blood red iris's were sharp and observant. Silver raised an eyebrow. A very long moment of uncomfortable tension passed.

"Your last name is Giovanni?"

Red said quietly. Silver nodded mute. Red turned his head slowly, fully to face him. Another moment of quiet thick tension passed as Red levelled his eerie gaze, his pale lips drawn in a thin line as he gave Silver a proper once over. Silver found it hard to breathe under such scrutiny.

"You have your father's eyes."

Silver hissed angrily. He hated being compared in any way to his shit-rag of a father. Giovanni whilst he had been loved and hated and known by all, had never been kind, he had been cruel. Said it was all for him, but it wasn't. Silver curled his lip in distaste. Red huffed a breath out quietly and turned off the television and stood up gracefully, his hands however still twitched jerkily, like they wanted to break or hit something, or someone.

"You're different from him."

Silver stood up.

"You sound like you knew him!"

He hissed, Red turned slightly, his eyes swivelling to look out of their corners again, his head never moving from its position facing forwards, Silver decided he hated Red, he was fucking creepy, he noted that the pale hands were still shaking, violently now.

"I did. He and I… Never got on well."

Red rasped out, his voice had taken on a tight constricted tone as if he really disliked the topic. Weird, Silver thought because Red was the one who had initiated said subject. With that the conversation in Red's opinion was over, Silver watched him leave to one of the other rooms that connected onto the living room. Green bustled in with the white washing.

"Silver, I've laid a new set of clothes for you on your bed in your room, please change, once Gold gets out of the shower we're all going out to buy you both some clothes."

"I hate Red."

Silver said bluntly, Green started.

"Why Silver? He hasn't done anything has he? I swear if he's said something insensitive…!"

"I just do. I hate Gold as well."

Silver added as an afterthought. Green frowned slightly, his verdant eyes darkening.

"We will have to change that seeing as they are your flatmates for the rest of your therapy with me. At least you don't hate me."

Green winked and picked up a pair of socks that had fallen off the pile of washing. Silver tsked.

"I hate you too."

Green chuckled and brushed by him cheerfully.

"Of course. Go change."

 

* * *

 

Silver stared, it wasn't the clothes he was bothered about, he didn't care about clothes, it was the fact his room, in fact his and GOLD's room only had one bed.

One Bed.

Silver whirled about, he winced- arm, sling, bad. Green poked his head in and blinked owlishly at the redhead. Silver muttered a string of curses under his breath. Green watched him carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"Why… Is there only one bed in here Green?"

Green made a small noise and came into the room and looked at the small boxy bed he then smiled fondly.

"Ah, well this was the guest room you see, when Red moved in with me, I gave him this room but he had horrible destructive nightmares and slept better when… uh… when he was in with me so now Red sleeps with me. Don't go round telling other people this! I know it's terribly unprofessional and…! Stop smirking at me!"

Green growled, his cheeks a precious pink. Silver despite himself allowed a knowing smirk to cross his features; he brushed a few stray locks of his foxy red hair out of his eyes. Green chewed on his lip looking torn before he couldn't help it and burst out.

"It's not like that and it never will be! He just has sleeping issues and I'm his counsellor so I feel obliged to help him with that! Ugh yes, can you stop grinning like that! Yes, you and Gold ARE sleeping in the same bed together! Get changed!"

Green huffed out his face bright red now and then made his quick escape, shutting the door behind him as he went. Silver let out the suppressed snicker and then turned back to the bed.

Shit.

There was no fucking way he was going to sleep in the same room, let alone sleep in the same bed as Gold fucking Hunter. The dick was a self absorbed, arrogant smug faced little brat. Sliver snatched up the clothes crossly and tried his best in pulling them on with one hand.

In the end he had to get Green to come in and help him.

Silver was not amused in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

Clothes shopping bored Gold to death, it was always time consuming and no one really gave a shit if you looked good or not and if they did, well then they had too much time on their hands. He hated it, but there was something rather humorous in watching Green coaxing Silver into colours he never would've worn otherwise. Stuff like purple and green and god forbid many different tones of LIME GREEN. Didn't Green know that lime didn't go well with dark red hair? Let alone BRIGHT LIME! Gold considered throwing something, this was a MAJOR fashion disaster waiting to occur right here, right now. Gold would do ANYTHING to prevent that. But because it was Silver Giovanni and because Green Oak was so ridiculous and endearing in his naivety, Gold decided just this one time he would let such a horrendous fashion statement pass him by. Plus Silver seemed to have picked up on the terrible colour scheme himself anyway. Flailing was a bonus. Gold stood by a rack of blue cardigans and slouched over, glowering at a lovey dovey couple who passed. Silver struggled and backed away from the brunette.

"Green, I told you black and or red clothes are fine!"

"But you have too much of that in the basket already! Just try on this blue jacket? Please Silver? Do it for me?"

Gold snorted, Green turned to raise an elegant eyebrow at him and muttered darkly.

"You young man, are next."

Gold shuddered and pulled a ridiculous soppy 'kicked puppy' face.

"I'm so scared!"

Green grinned archly.

"You should be."

Gold sighed and dropped his act, tossing his fringe out of his eyes he ran a hand through his hair and looked about. The men's section was rather drab in this corner, all greys and blues. Gold then noticed one member of their party was missing. Red was nowhere to be seen. God it was scary how that man could move like a freaking ninja, one moment he was there and the next he'd vaporised. Complete with those freaky blood scarlet eyes and his unchanging expression… Holy crap. The amber eyed male scowled. Now that he really thought about it, Gold really didn't want to wake up with Red staring at him in face; he knew he may just shit himself if that EVER happened. Nevertheless if he could get Red to cooperate he would totally try pranking someone like that. Shoving his hands deep into the faded slacks pockets (Okay he had to admit Green's grandfathers' clothes weren't that bad. They smelt of flowers though and whilst that pissed him off he said nothing about it.) Gold turned back to Green.

"Yo, freak, where's Red?"

Green looked up sharply with a frown from where he was trying to get Silver into a particularly hideous turquoise cardigan- it clashed with his foxy red hair. The handsome brunette psychologist lit up as realisation dawned upon him.

"Gold! It's not nice to call people 'freaks' and don't worry about Red; he's probably at the pet shop."

"Pet shop?"

Silver's muffled voice came from somewhere in the cardigan as he pawed wildly trying to get out. Green hastily removed the garment, Silver appeared looking ruffled and staticy. Gold snickered rudely and mimicked Silver's strange flail in his attempt to get out of the cardigan, Silver flipped him off. Green smacked them both.

"Yes, the pet shop. Red likes animals a lot, I think they just bring dirt and disease in my opinion. He worked part time at an animal rescue shelter and now he's part time for the local zoo, feeds and grooms them. I think when he was younger he used to have a dog; it was a horrible mangy flea ridden mongrel. Vicious too, I heard it bit lots of people and had to be put down eventually."

Gold sucked on the inside of his cheek and nodded. Right. Red seemed to him, quite a delinquent back then considering if he had had a mangy dog. Dogs were cool; Gold wanted a Rottweiler or an Alsatian. Or a mean terrier dogs the hunting types which could be used in illegal dog fighting rings. A tanned young man in flip flops brushed past them, bumping into the amber eyed teen by accident as he did so. Gold snapped, his patience had already been wearing thin due to the fact he was wearing flowery scented second hand grandpa clothes, that he had been forced to go clothes shopping with an antisocial, his annoying psychologist and an emo ginger bitch and all the while, stupid pathetic people had been brushing and bumping past him for the past hour or so. Gold decided he would be vicious.

"The fuck! Watch where the fuck you're going asscunt!"

Green was mortified and tried to step in as the man turned back squaring his shoulders anxiously, but Gold was having none of it, shoving Green out of the way, he stepped up so he was face to face, his stance aggressive as he snarled. The stranger uneasy with his hands up apologised.

"Whoa, dude, I'm sorry ok? There's no need to blow up like that!"

The man stepped back, his young tanned face pulled into an expression of alarm. Green put a hand on Gold's shoulder and hissed:

"Look if you don't calm down this instant we will get thrown out of here!"

"Fuck you! Watch where you're walking next time. You have fuckin' eyes so use them!"

Gold bared his teeth and shrugged Green off with a fierce movement and slipped away, seething. Silver watch him go, never had he seen someone with such a short temper. Green sighed as Gold left, hoping that the violent teen wouldn't start a fight somewhere. However knowing Gold, he would turn up in the hands of security, spitting mad. He turned to the victim of Gold's anger and a smile crossed his lips.

"I'm so, so sorry about that, he has anger issues. So, Brawly what are you doing here in Kanto, let alone Viridian City? Last time I looked your brands were Quicksilver and Billabong, not Abercrombie and Fitch. I thought Pacifidlog Town back in Hoenn was ideal for your kind of clothes."

Brawly, the man who had bumped into Gold, ran a hand through his blue black hair, and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh… Took the train here, but more importantly, my mother's visiting, so I kinda… need to suit up. She told me she would get Roxanne to beat me black and blue if she turned up and I was lounging about in my surfer wear."

Green nodded sagely. He knew how crazy Brawly's cousin Roxanne was, black belt in nearly all the common martial arts. Green himself was a master in Judo, Taekwondo and more but even this girl… Green didn't want to admit that he had suffered a miserable and pathetic defeat to her. Small but deadly. But hey, he was a gentleman, he didn't hit girls. Roxanne begged to differ, calling him sexist and then kicking him some more.

"Well then, I won't stop you from your duty to please your mother. Good luck."

"Pfft, I'll need it, well in the end it'll turn out a dress shirt and board shorts with flip flops. She totally can't get Rox to beat my ass if I tried right?"

Green smiled and Brawly held out his fist. Green stared at it puzzled. Silver couldn't take Green's naivety concerning everything that was apparently according to Crystal (well Lyra) 'hip and happening' anymore.

"You hit his fist with yours. It's called a fist-bump, or a 'bro-fist'."

Silver said with a deadpan, Green blinked, still highly confused as Brawly laughed loudly and 'fist-bumped' with the brunette psychologist. Turning to Silver he made a sympathetic noise when he saw the redhead's broken arm.

"Oh hey there, and ouch bro, I know how that feels. Put me out of a surfing tournament once and man that was a low blow for me because I knew I could've won. Anyway nice seeing you Green, you too kid, also I look forward to seeing you compete in the World Tournament again this year Green!"

With that the surfer disappeared through the depths of the shop. Silver turned to Green who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"The World Tournament? What's that?"

Green blinked and snapped back to the present running a hand over his face before tucking a loose strand of brunette hair behind an ear. His emerald eyes had taken on a fiery edge, a competitive fire. Silver tossed aside the horrid turquoise cardigan in disgust. (He would never wear that monstrosity; it reminded him of Crystal's hair).

"It's a sporting event that occurs every 2 years. It's all kinds of sports and the best from each region eight participants in total from each region, well, nine if you include the 'champion' who is the elite sportsman/woman who participates in ALL the sports whereas the eight from major cities or towns in each region only specialise in one. It's pretty new and I've only been invited to one so far, this will be my second if they want me to attend again and if I do I'll be representing Viridian City of Kanto."

Silver nodded.

"So what do you specialise in?"

"Combat Sports. Stuff like boxing, fencing, karate, wrestling etc."

Silver snickered; Green was such a petite person, he couldn't imagine him wrestling. Gold on the other hand, Silver scowled. Gold on the other hand could definitely be seen wrestling. In fact that's what he was doing right now outside the shop window on the pavement. Bored Silver tugged on Green's jacket sleeve and pointed. Green moved into action so quickly Silver wasn't sure if he had missed the brunette moving. All he had heard before his counsellor has left was:

"Oh for goodness sake!"

Deciding he didn't want to miss out on the fun Silver trailed out of the designer shop to watch the spectacle. Gold had a hooded figure pinned down and was punching the form viciously shouting the whole time.

"WHAT MOTHERFUCKER? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER YOUR WHINING! TRY TO STEAL MY WALLET YOU BASTARD? THINK AGAIN!"

The victim tried to say something, struggling weakly but Gold continued his assault, his expression was of a gleeful rage. Silver wasn't sure if Gold was human or not. More like a demon summoned from hell. Green was on his phone and police had arrived. Silver snickered as he watched the two man fight, well rather one sided seeing as Gold was winning turn into a brawl. Silver sat down on the shop ledge as the police finally subdued Gold. The teenager was still spitting and struggling, his knuckles bloodied and his golden eyes contracted with anger and fury. The victim was a bloody, bruised mess. Silver had to admit whilst Gold was a vengeful and hateful person; he did have a strong sense of justice. Retributive justice that is. Green snapped his phone shut and stared Gold down his expression dark.

"An ambulance is on its way to pick up this poor guy, Gold what the hell were you thinking?"

Gold spat, his spittle was marbled with blood; obviously the thief had managed to throw in a few of his own punches. Green was breathing heavily as if trying to keep his own temper in check. Security bustled about whilst a severe looking woman with killer heels stepped up smartly.

"Try askin' this motherfucker. He tried to steal my godamn wallet, if you look in his jacket there's other stuff he's pinched. I did you fucks all a favour."

Gold kicked the thief's body hard, Gold hissed as he was restrained further and the unconscious victim was moved a bit away from the livid teen's range. The woman saluted to Green and Green worried turned to her. Silver wandered over to Gold who strained at his bonds and tried to bite Silver who reached out the tease him by petting his head. Silver jerked his hand back mildly amused and said:

"Bad dog."

Gold growled. Green straightened his jacket up. The woman surveyed the mess critically and then looked at Green sternly, who looked at Gold and then back at her.

"Officer?"

"Good Afternoon sir, I am Officer Jenny, now… could you please explain to me briefly what has just occurred?"

"All I know is that my… uh… brother! My brother here in self defence fought that man who tried to steal his belongings."

Silver knew Green as lying through his teeth, it was clear as day. The problem was Green Oak was a shitty liar. The second problem was that the officer, Jenny was not buying the lie. Green quickly knelt down beside Gold, obviously improvising.

"Hey bro, why'd you hit that guy!"

Gold looked at Green as if he were nuts.

"I'm not your damn brother!"

"Ahahaha! Sorry he is a bit confused; he took a hit to the head too hard just now! Uh yeah, seriously Gold?"

Silver wanted to cry, Green was so bad at this even he could do better and that was saying something. Gold growled his voice thick and vicious; obviously he was trying his best to control his anger seeing as he was outnumbered, he rattled his handcuffs angrily.

"He was trying to steal my wallet. So I said no! He threatened me that he had a knife. I told him to prove it, he had one, so I punched him and then we fought, I won. That's it."

Gold rolled his eyes and snapped at a medical hand who had just arrived with the ambulance. Silver smacked Gold across the head as a reprimand to behave (That had felt good, pay back for when Gold had almost strangled him earlier this morning). Gold's eagle eyes were narrowed into thin slits of blazing fury. Silver smiled down at him sweetly. The medical hand confused looked to Silver.

"Oh, I'm his owner, he's been a naughty boy, I let him off the leash and this is what he does."

Silver grinned; the medical hand looked so bemused stared at Silver as if he had grown another head. Silver ignored it though, mindfuckery really was the best. Gold did not take his objectification and his new status as 'Silver's Pet' very well, thrashed in attempts to hurt the redhead. Officer Jenny seemed happy enough with Gold's explanation and turned away. Green sighed with relief. Silver sat just out of range on the floor in front of Gold, mocking him. Green cuffed them both gently over the head.

"Guys stop it. You both are so immature! God! I nearly lost my job right there and then and you Gold would've gone back to prison with NO ONE to bail you out!"

Green hissed, Silver now bored again that his fun was ruined picked at a lose thread on his clothes. He needed something better to do, where was the roof? Silver had never tried throwing himself off of a building. Gold rounded on the psychologist.

"Why did you say you were my brother? I am NOT your brother!"

"I had to protect you! If I had told her you were my client, they would take this straight to my boss and she and I really do NOT get along what so ever, her name is Agatha and I believe the reason she dislikes me, no, wants to disembowel me with a spoon is because she has a grudge against my grandfather. I would've been fired in a heartbeat and you Gold would end up in prison."

Gold shut up and closed himself off; obviously he disliked that idea more than anything. Silver was surprised that Green had such an extensive imagination, who knew you could disembowel someone with a spoon? Green his nerves frayed looked hugely relieved when Red melted out of nowhere, his expression as devoid of emotion as always. Red with his hands shaking gently looked down at both Silver and Gold before looking at Green who tiredly, gave a rather detailed summary.

"Gold got into a fight."

Red spotted the thief who was now sitting up, his face a patchwork quilt of mottle bruises, his front teeth were missing and now that his torso was bare, Silver could count all the welts Gold had left and there seemed to be an intricate tattoo in bright red on his left shoulder, somehow that tattoo design seemed familiar. The bruises looked painful. Red flinched and turned away quickly. Green concerned placed a hand on his long term patients' shoulder. There was a kind of silent communication going on and Silver watched it play out. Red frowned and shook his head, his hands were fists and his whole body was shaking, trembling like a leaf. Green squeezed his shoulder. Red let out a controlled but audibly shaky breath; his temples had a light sheen of sweat. Green made a quiet noise of comfort. Red let out a quiet sob his shoulders shaking. Red had seen something in that thief with the tattoo that had upset him.

Green stepped back alarmed.

Silver then remembered Green stating that Red got very violent when upset. Motioning for Silver to move back and out of the way, Green reached down and spoke to Gold quietly and urgently. Gold chuckled and seemed to be promising Green something. Green now less nervous went and talked to the nearest policeman who he argued with for a bit. Their exchanges were quick and heated. Finally Gold's handcuffs were undone and Gold stood rubbing his wrists. Green stepped well out of the way with Silver, shielding the redhead slightly. Silver rolled his eyes. This was too dramatic for his liking. Was Red really that bad? Gold stood a few feet behind the scarlet eyed raven haired man.

"Why did you release Gold?"

Silver muttered sullen, Green had gone a little pale.

"I thought maybe because when Red… did this before I would let him vent it out. But this time I thought maybe it would be good therapy for Gold to vent his anger against Red and vice versa. The only way Red can truly come to terms with his issues is to come head to head with something unmoving. I wasn't that because I'm not strong enough. Gold is."

Silver scratched at his elbow, fucking itchy casts! He hated having broken bones. Gold seemed relaxed as he waited behind Red patiently. Red turned, walked right up to Gold and delivered a swift but ferocious punch to his gut. Gold doubled over coughing and spluttering, mouth open as he stared at Red, realisation dawning in his golden eyes which had widened significantly. Green winced. Office Jenny was back, hurrying as fast as her crazy heels would allow her.

"What is going on here?"

Green quickly stepped up to her and stopped her before she could whip out her walkie-talkie.

"Excuse us, officer. This is an experiment I am conducting. Please stand down for a while and let this play out."

Officer Jenny spluttered, her sharp eyes narrowing. Green turned to her.

"I am Green Oak, Professor Samuel Oak's grandson; the fight between these two men is a conducted experiment by me in order to contribute to my grandfathers' research concerning male aggression. It is all under control,"

Silver was surprised, this was a blatant lie and kind of obvious but Green had breezed through it without a second thought. Baffled Officer Jenny much to the redhead's surprise bowed her head respectfully and stepped down, watching from a distance warily. The spiky haired brunette turned to Silver looking uncomfortable.

"Why did you lie again to her?"

"I hate using my name as a status to get what I want. But emergencies call for desperate measures. By the way I wasn't lying Silver. It's true, whilst this experiment isn't exactly for my grandfather's encyclopaedia on human diversity and persona, it can be added."

Silver hummed, he knew all about the great Professor Oak's enormous research from his brief time in school before he dropped out, in where he was collecting all the available data and knowledge on the human psyche and other connected attributes and how such things come about and possibly evolve. Silver was brought back to the present to see Gold retaliate with a swift hook to Red's jaw. The pale awkward man staggered slightly. Gold advanced but Red blocked and twisted the amber eyed teen to the floor. Gasping Gold with massive effort writhed, contorted and bodily threw Red to the ground in a choke hold. Silver couldn't see any change in Red except his eyes and mouth. Those blood red eyes were blazing but not with anger but with a type of battle haze, his mouth was set into a permanent frown of upset as if he was incredibly sad about something. Silver could see whilst Red was strong he had met his match in Gold as the lanky man delivered another set of several blows to Gold's yet again unprotected abdomen. Gold released him to fall back, panting, trying to catch his breath as his diaphragm and lungs stuttered. Red stood back.

Green stepped forwards.

Silver interested knew that Red knew and Gold knew himself that Gold had lost the fight. Breathing heavily Red's shoulders drooped as he relaxed; the battle haze from his eyes had lifted. Kneeling down he held a hand out to Gold who grinned sardonically and ignored the helping hand and stood up painfully himself. Green had gone very quiet. Red looked at Green and then down at his bruised hands and said quietly:

"I won."

Green laughed loudly, his voice high and shaky as he pulled his three patients together and herded them away.

 

* * *

 

When they got back to Green's apartment, both Red and Gold were sporting healthy purple and green stained bruises. Green was beside himself with worry as he shoved the two onto the sofa and hurried off to get the medical stuffs; Gold seemed to be pretty happy about the whole ordeal he was looking relaxed and Red seemed to be quite content as well. In fact it was the happiest Silver had seen the violent teenager, in fact Silver was beginning to suspect that Gold was a sadist and a masochist and enjoyed delivering and receiving pain. However a snide little voice in his head remarked that he was a fine one talk seeing as he enjoyed thinking up new ways to die by reading 'Bunny Suicides' and the like. He jumped slightly as Green smacked down a large first aid kit box in front of him. Silver looked at Green contemptuously who ignored the look. Green sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve surreptitiously.

"Those stupid boys… Ugh. Silly, silly boys!"

Green muttered tearfully, Silver didn't know if Green knew he was crying but decided to not point it out. Plus it was Green who made them fight anyway. Gold was slouched across the sofa and Red had moved from the furniture and was sitting by his feet on the floor, fiddling with the hem of the carpet a small smile playing on his lips.

"I need to go out and buy some more gauze and antiseptic… Boys please don't kill each other in my absence. Silver?"

Silver grunted in acknowledgement. Green picked up his keys and pulled on his jacket, his eyes slightly red as was his nose.

"Clean them both up would you? The rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs are in the first pocket on the left. That would be wonderful. I'll be back soon."

With that and another hearty sniff, Green shuffled his way out the door and closed it with a soft click. Gold glowered at Silver. Silver opened the medical box and found the alcohol in the pocket as Green has instructed, he poured some out into the plastic kidney dish and wordlessly picked up a cotton ball with the supplied tweezers. He winced at the medicated smell- people could get high on this stuff. Gold scooted away on the sofa slightly, eyeing Silver and the disinfectant with distaste.

"Come near me with that foul smelling stuff and I'll rip you a new asshole."

Silver smiled sweetly in response and moved up onto the sofa and moved in close, Gold massively disgusted now wrinkled his nose at the smell and pushed Silver's hand away. Silver rolled his eyes as Gold evaded again with a grunt of revulsion. Tired Silver reached out lightning quick and pulled Gold in by wrapping a hand round his neck before dabbing, albeit a bit roughly (because he can) the soaked cotton swab on the broken skin on Gold's nose. Gold yelped and flinched.

"God for such a tough guy, you're a fucking pussy! Bet you didn't have anything in your wallet!, just wanted an excuse to beat some guy up."

Silver snapped, jostling the stocky teenager crossly, fingers curling into the softer and downy less coarse hair at the base of the other teens' neck.

"Go die in a hole."

Gold snarled, the wallet comment having hit home, leaning forwards as if trying to restrain himself from causing Silver bodily harm. Silver leant in as close as he dared so he could see what he was doing, continuing to dab the disinfectant on the wound (Gold really had thick eyelashes…) Gold had squeezed his eyes shut, watering slightly at the sting and the smell. A soft chuckle reverberated pleasantly like a warm cats' purr throughout the living room, and both looked down to see Red sitting at their feet watching them with his trademark small smile. Flushing slightly as he realised the semi-intimate position his was in, Silver quickly drew away from Gold who winced again and picked up a fresh swab and dipped it, coating it. Gold shied away as Silver treated the graze on his jaw, Silver amused stopped. Gold cracked an eye open.

"What are you looking at ginger?"

"It's Silver."

Silver dabbed the spot, jabbing it slightly. Gold hissed.

"Watch it!"

"I will until you call me by my name."

Gold sulked. Silver shrugged. Okay. Gold really did like pain. He jabbed the graze again, running the cotton over it with no care whatsoever. Gold had set his jaw and Red just fiddled with the fraying carpet watching them both owlishly before gesturing Silver to continue his assault. The mini battle continue with Silver moving onto Gold's raw, bloodied knuckles, washing the cuts and scrapes with the damp cloth and then applying the disinfectant. Gold sat throughout stubbornly, refusing to acknowledge Silver. Finally Silver twisted the alcohol saturated swab into one of the deeper cuts on Gold's hands when Gold hissed out:

"Fine, you win Silver!"

Silver smirked and released his iron grip on the amber eyed teen. Scowling Gold sat back shaking his stinging hand. Red had acquired his orange juice and had been slowly sipping it as he watched the mini drama. Silver raised his eyebrows at Gold who growled quietly.

"You are a fucking psycho. It's like you have super strong hands or something Jesus!"

Silver shrugged, and turned to Red who held his hands out obediently like a naughty child. Tearing open a new pack of swabs Silver set about cleaning the older male's wounds. Gold watched silently for a while before speaking up.

"Seriously, I don't get you."

"What's not to get?"

Silver replied quietly not looking at him as he concentrated on Red's hands. Gold scratched his head and thought for a while, he then gestured with his hands wildly, as if the motions would somehow enable him to get his point across better. In Silver's opinion it made him look idiotic. Red said nothing during his treatment his hands twitched ever so slightly though, his blood red eyes searching both their faces, like a small child trying seek answers as he watched his parents fight.

"You are so weird, I don't understand you. One moment you hate on the world and shit and then you're all smiley and stuff. God you're weird. It pisses me off."

"Everything pisses you off."

Red said simply, standing up and picking up his juice carton to throw out as Silver finished his last cut and began to clear away the medical supplies. Silver stared at Gold who for once did not make any kind of negative expression but instead stared back neutral.

"I was smiling just now?"

Silver asked, inwardly genuinely surprised- had he been that happy that he had finally won and Gold had said his name? Gold nodded. Silver pondered over this new revelation.

"What did I look like?"

Gold spluttered looking indignant his eyes widening in shock.

"God as if you could get anymore weird! Dude that is the singular gayest thing I've EVER heard a guy say."

"You were the one watching me."

"Yeah well…"

Gold dwindled to a halt; he actually had nothing else to say to that one. He had been watching Silver's facial expression closely as he worked on Red and found that the small smile breaching the redhead's face was quite endearing. Gold coloured at his own mental processes and crossed his arms and said gruffly:

"You looked friendly."

Silver actually stopped and looked over his shoulder at Gold and decided maybe he didn't hate him so much. Gold was looking mutinous.

"Never ever make me say something so fucking gay ever again, got it? I'm not gay."

The quip was strange to Silver and he just shook his head. Gold was the weird one.

"You keep telling yourself that, who knows? Maybe one day you and I will end up getting married and have seven kids."

Silver chuckled to himself as he heard Gold kick over the coffee table in his disgust. Gold sat back on the sofa grinding his teeth, what the fuck? Silver was joking right? Holy shit. Gold paled as he realised he had to SLEEP in the same damn bed as the redhead. Gold was then contemplating the safety of his virginity and wondered if he could just sleep in the bathroom or something. Red came back and righted the table looking at Gold in a patronising sort of manner as if to say 'seriously, don't kick the table over next time'. Gold jutted out his chin in response.

"Am I invited to your wedding?"

Red muttered as he picked up some fallen magazines. Gold let out a noise of disgust and lashed out with a foot at Red who avoided it with ease. Red with his arms full stood up and winked at Gold, is face was still expressionless making the action a bit unnerving.

"I was teasing you."

Gold groaned and let his head fall back on the couch- he then remembered Green's rule about hairs all over the couch and quickly sat up again. Fuck. He buried his face in his hands.

These people were NOT having a positive effect on him. If anything an antisocial and a suicidal should be having anything but that. Defeated for the day and his pride marginally wounded Gold stood and decided to hole himself up in the room he was to share with Silver.


	4. Chapter 4

When Green returned he was relieved to see that his flat hadn't been blown up as of yet, however he did berate Red for finishing the orange juice yet again. Red had stared at him blankly before going back to watching the television. Silver had watched the spectacle before returning to his book, it was a cheesy romance novel that he had no intentions of finishing, but seeing as he couldn't change into lighter clothing due to Gold locked up in their room he was stuck reading a cheesy romance novel. It was getting darker outside and Green was in the kitchen peering into his tiny fridge. Eventually the brunette came out and with the spare key unlocked the bedroom which Gold was holed up in and dragged him out protesting.

"I wasn't expecting to have to bring back two more people to live with me, the fridge is empty. So I'm going to order Subway sandwiches. What's your order?"

Green had picked up the phone and pointed at Gold whilst scrolling through the pre-entered numbers looking for the sandwich caterers. Gold yawned.

"Biggest with everything."

Green shot Gold an annoyed look but Gold was actually serious, shaking his head in disbelief and muttering about how disgusting this would be, turned to Silver who peered over the top of his book.

"Chicken and tomato."

Green did not even ask Red, Silver then just assumed that Green had done this before and knew what Red wanted. He cringed as Red switched the channel and up came the cartoons, Pokémon was on. Green laughed and Silver and Gold looked at him, their brunette psychologist was watching the red eyed man fondly though.

"He's always loved that show. He likes Pikachu."

Silver raised his eyebrows at this and Gold sounded awed.

"So that's why there's so much Pikachu memorabilia in your room!"

Green sighed and nodded having the grace to look a little bit embarrassed before going out of the living room to order the food. Silver turned to Gold.

"When did you see that?"

Gold came over and sat down next to the two of them on the sofa watching the screen for a while before answering.

"When Green gave me some of his grandfather's clothes I guess. I just saw the entire shelf dedicated to the character."

The three sat in amiable silence watching Pokémon, Silver curled up in order to make space for the two larger males sitting either side of him. He rested his chin on his knees and thought about the day. To be honest Silver had had no idea that his attempt to die had ended up in this mild enjoyment in his new flatmates company. Of course he knew they would butt heads every now and again but he felt that he could somehow get along with them. Only for Green though because Green had only tried to help him. If Green wasn't here Silver felt like he wouldn't have any sort of drive or purpose to continue to tolerate Red and Gold. He was pretty sure Gold felt the same way and was only tolerating them for their gentle psychologist; Red probably just didn't give a flying rat's arse seeing as he had been here longer.

Silver was determined to hate both Red and Gold but somehow deep down he believed he couldn't truly do it. Silver had never considered himself a depressing person, he preferred introverted and less able to open up to strangers. Silver wondered if his father was a different, kinder person, maybe he could've been different; he was pretty sure it was under Giovanni's tyranny that he became who he was now. Silver hummed under his breath, he contemplated changing for the better and with Green's help he knew that it was possible. The only issue that barred his way was the idea that did he want to? He was scared of becoming someone new when he had already come this far as who he was now, cutting himself and attempting to die was how he reminded himself that he was still human and not the spawn of the devil- his father. Gold shifted next to him, his bright eyes watching the screen. Red grunted and wasn't twitching, seemingly incredibly absorbed in watching the Japanese cartoon, his eyes following the yellow electric mouse almost religiously. Silver turned to Gold.

"Can I speak to you?"

Gold snorted in amusement.

"I don't know, can you? Don't you mean 'may I speak to you'?"

Silver rolled his eyes, it was the same thing really, trust Gold to have a smartass reply at the ready. However Gold had been genuine as he stood up and motioned to their room. Silver followed snorting slightly as he heard Green arguing on the phone as to why he couldn't have a large baguette with everything (Gold's order) and was even telling them he would pay extra for it. Closing the door behind them as not to disturb their host Silver turned to Gold who was busy staring at the wall.

"My mother was an English teacher and hated poor grammar."

Gold said quietly. Silver made a small 'ah', that's why Gold had corrected him earlier, out of habit. The golden eyed teen looked mildly uncomfortable having revealed that information as he waited for him to speak. Silver paused, thinking carefully about what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry if my first impression was…"

Silver cast about for the right word. Gold helped him.

"Depressing?"

Silver frowned slightly and then nodded sharply. Gold looked a little abashed and Silver noticed Gold's voice always took on a kind of gruff, deep tone whenever he was saying something against his bad boy image or something that he found difficult to say.

"I guess I'm sorry too. You're just weird and it's weird for me. I was just angry."

Silver nodded, understanding that Gold wasn't entirely ready to be friendly yet. He was still wary of becoming close to people, as if, if he became friends they might be snatched away from him in a blink of an eye; Silver understood how he felt seeing as he disliked attention and all. Silver decided whilst Gold was vulnerable he would ask him something more personal.

"Why are you always angry?"

Gold actually looked surprised at this.

"I'm not always angry. I just have a very short and violent temper. But somehow today after venting it out with Red, I feel much calmer and I don't feel as if I need to get angry over small things. I guess if I hadn't done that I'd be getting pretty pissed at you now for having such a useless conversation with me."

Silver had to give Green points; he seemed to be able to read what was wrong with his patients and give them therapy that suited them accordingly. He was lucky Red was just was willing to return the favour. Gold looked him over silently, his golden eyes analysing.

"Why do you want to die so much? Is it like a kink you have or something?"

If Silver was a romantic sort of person he would've said the mood would've been killed. He froze up. Of all the questions…

"That… That's my problem."

Gold crossed his arms and stared hard at him.

"This is why you're weird! Next you're going to tell me you cut yourself to make you feel alive."

"I am not! I just have issues you would never understand!"

Silver ground out, now wishing he had cut their talk short and he hadn't asked Gold something so personal lest Gold ask him back- he knew this would happen. Gold wasn't leaving until he got an answer though.

"Try me ginger. Try me. I know what it's like to lose something. It fucking hurts. It fucking hurts more than anything else."

Even though he wasn't shouting, Gold sounded hurt and slightly angered at Silver's insult to his emotions. The anger prone teen continued, his voice strained to a pained whisper.

"I lost my two brothers and my parents in that fire. I lost my whole life to that incident I have nothing left to show I had a family! Just that fucking wallet, you're right its empty but it's all I have! So don't you dare. Don't you DARE tell me I do not understand your fucking issues!"

Silver shook his head.

"You might understand that part. But you don't understand the rest."

"I would if you would tell me."

"You don't know me."

Silver said simply, Gold was barely concealing his anger, he was upset, Silver knew that much, talking about his deceased family was something Gold hated and it hurt him. Gold looked at him with disgust his hands clenched and his golden eyes glittering with several emotions out of which anger, sadness and passion were the strongest.

"This is why I hate people like you. You feel like you've lost everything and finally want to cast your own life away because you feel like there's nothing to gain from it. You know what? I thought about it myself after that fire, but I was too much of a coward to actually try. You're a brave person Silver to have attempted and failed so many times. But haven't you even thought about maybe some higher power is preventing you from actually achieving it? Maybe someone actually wants you in this world. I know you are a brave person. So be brave and shut the fuck up about your problems and just face life with the same guts and live a little."

Silver was speechless. Gold shivered slightly. Silver knew he was being an asshole but he said it anyway:

"I don't believe in a higher power."

Gold flinched as if Red had punched him again.

"You are unbelievable!"

Gold hissed, his eyes blazing slits of fury. Silver was surprised and shaken to see Gold was crying. Why? Why was this person crying for him? Gold did not attempt to stem the flow.

"Haven't you ever thought about the people who care about you?"

Silver shook his head.

"No one did. No one will."

Gold let out a strangled cry and stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily, his hands curling and uncurling as he attempted to control his urge to break things. Silver watched his heart hammering, racing as he was filled with different emotions.

"Green does! Those people at the hospital do! I…"

Gold stopped horrified. Silver pushed it.

"You do?"

Gold glowered at him, his eagle eyes flashing dangerously.

"I thought you were someone who could change for the better. But now I can see that Green is working with a lost cause."

Gold jerked his head at the wall, in the direction of the bathroom next door.

"I'm sure there are plenty of things in there to aid your death wish."

With that Gold pushed past the redhead and walked out of the room, shutting the door with a little more force than necessary, leaving Silver to stew in his thoughts, heart beating rapidly as he sorted out his emotions of what had just occurred.

Gold was not a bad person.

He was just hurt and angry for his losses and wanted nothing more than to help others as well as himself- he just didn't know how to for the immense fear of losing them.

Silver realised he had just seen a shred of what the original Gold used to be. A loving, passionate, burning intense and joyful presence. Silver crouched down and felt around for the razor he always kept on hand, shocked.

What had he done?

Silver sighed with relief as he felt the cool sweet sting of the sharp keen blade slicing his skin open. He examined the cut. Cutting had always been his escape. He had started after he couldn't take his fathers' beatings any longer. The additional blood and pain cancelled out the dull aches his father inflicted upon him, the self harm allowed him to control the pain.

Silver dropped the slippery red stained blade and stared down at the several jerky cuts he had made in his wrist that trickled scarlet crimson parodies of veins along his skin.

What had he done?

 

* * *

 

Green was surprised when he entered the living room to see Red still watching his Pokémon and Gold storming into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Silver was nowhere to be seen.

"Gold, whatever is the matter!"

Green was startled as Gold slammed the glass down onto the counter hard. Gold looked as if he had been crying. However he snorted bitterly.

"I will be fine. I'm just sorting out some of my minor issues concerning my roommate."

"Have you been crying?"

Gold looked at Green. Green just looked back.

"No."

"Liar."

Green said softly and held out his arms, Gold took a step back and Green sighed.

"Hugs are not meant to be declined Gold."

Gold did not meet his gaze.

"You are not my mother."

"I know. I know I'm not and I know I can never fill that void left in your heart, but I can help you heal it if you'd let me."

Gold stepped into his psychologists' embrace, a deep shudder ran through his powerful body and Green gently patted him on the back stroking his hair. The brunette had no idea what had just occurred but if Gold was in this state he and Silver must've had another fight. Green had observed Gold today and found he had two sides to him. There was 'fake' Gold and then there was 'genuine' Gold. The fake Gold was the angry Gold, the one that hated everything and distrustful, Green had looked further into it and saw that that Gold was afraid. But he covered that fear up with anger to drive anyone away from him. The genuine real Gold was the person who lived up to his name. A pure hearted person with a generous personality. Green knew slowly but surely he would break through to the real person Gold was and yank him out of his protective shell.

"I refuse to share a room with him."

Gold said his voice muffled, Green sighed.

"I'm sorry Gold but you will have to."

"I don't want to."

Just like a stubborn child. Green smiled to himself and released the teen.

"Your sandwich was a bit difficult to order but they finally relented and said they would, however next time please choose a sensible combination, this is going to cost me a fortune. It'll arrive in about 20 minutes."

Green gave the raven haired male a stern look and Gold nodded, turning away Green decided it was time to find Silver. Green slowly made his way to the guest room where he knew Silver was hiding in, he had to get those two to come to terms with each other, he couldn't have them at each other's throats all the time. He knocked on the door softly and waited until he heard Silver approve for him to come in. Green opened to door slowly and peered in to see the redhead staring blankly at the wall.

"Oh."

Silver looked at Green, he sounded disappointed. Green shut the door and came over and sat down next to him. Silver looked upset but the psychologist could tell he was trying his very best to hide it.

"I talked to Gold, what happened, Silver?"

Silver shrugged, it was a careless movement and Green found that he didn't like that action on Silver, it just didn't suit him. It was such a defeated, pathetic and sad action. Green reached out hesitantly and brushed his fingers through Silver's hair. True to his prediction Silver shied away instantly his arm that was in cast moved to gently touch his other arm, as if he was hiding something there. Green decided this time he wouldn't pry.

"You have beautiful hair."

Green commented. Silver gave him a weird look.

"That is such a useless thing to say about someone."

Green shrugged, so what? Why did that matter?

"It's true though, you have lovely hair. It makes me wonder, why do you who dislikes so much and only wants to be in a permanent state of pain and hurt, care so much about something so insignificant such as hair?"

Silver grunted and did not reply, Green pressed on, wanting to resolve this animosity between his two new patients. But before he could ask his next question Silver started to talk.

"I talked to Gold and… I upset him. But then he asked me a personal question which I couldn't answer and if I did he wouldn't understand, which as a result upset him more."

Green knew this was prime time to observe- he hated using that term it was as if his patients were animals, but it was important.

"What were you feeling at the time Silver when you realised you upset him?"

Silver bit his lip and thought.

"I was scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Green nodded, he would come back to that later, he stroked his fingers again through the long dark foxy red hair, Silver this time did not resist instead he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the gentle touch.

"What did he ask you? It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Silver paused on the verge of saying no and Green knew it but then Silver steeled his nerves and said it anyway.

"He asked me why I wanted to die so much."

"And why do you?"

Green's voice was quiet but firm.

"I don't know anymore, I wanted to die because it would give the world one less pathetic human to care about but then Gold told me that what I was doing was selfish and that I've never thought about the people who actually care and want me."

Green smiled, elated. This was promising. This was amazing. He let out a quiet laugh and Silver jerked away from him, looking slightly betrayed. Green sobered and grinned at the redhead, ruffling his silky hair.

"Well done Silver. I'm proud of you. Now I want to you to go find Gold and apologise to him and hopefully after that dinner should arrive!"

Green stretched and stood up, the boxy bed creaking slightly with the movement Silver bowed his head.

"But I don't think he wants anything to do with me."

"Nonsense. He was very upset after he stormed out of your room, just go and find him okay? Make up you two. I need to go drag Red away from the television, once that show starts he will not stop until I pull him away."

Silver sighed, thinking about the extra razors in the bathroom.

He needed some time alone.

The cuts he made earlier had been pathetic.

 

* * *

 

Silver found Gold out on the balcony playing with a Rubik's cube, turning the puzzle this way and that to try find matching colour sequences, his facial expression was one of intense concentration that he didn't hear Silver come to stand next to him, however when he did notice he jumped slightly and his voice was cold. Silver shivered at the frigid tone he pulled down his sleeve slightly to hide his newly bandaged wrist.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"You honestly expect me to accept your apology?"

Gold snapped, setting down the cube on the ledge of the banisters surrounding the balcony. The air was cool and there was a slight breeze, Viridian City looked gorgeous at night, especially on a clear one with all the minute lights glittering prettily, the moon was a new sliver of a crescent in the sky. However Gold had noticed Silver's arm beforehand and without missing a beat snatched Silver's slashed arm up, looking critically at the blood slowly soaking through the bandages. Gold dropped Silver's arm in disgust.

"You seriously expect me to accept your apology after I've seen this?"

"Yes, I do. I didn't cut deeply if you're that worried."

Silver retorted sharply Gold sized him up, one arm resting on the ledge, supporting his body weight as he reclined slightly. His amber eyes were locked onto him and focused and Silver felt himself going a little red under such intense scrutiny, there was a reason as to why he hated getting any sort of attention. It made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"Bullshit as if I cared about that. But I can't accept your apology. Hopefully you can convince me otherwise."

Gold gestured to Silver's blood stained arm and picked up his puzzle and started fiddling with it again, Silver stayed put Gold looked up and said snidely.

"Oh, you're still here? Make sure Green doesn't find out about your little secret."

"How can I convince you?"

Gold looked at Silver thoughtfully before leaning in to whisper in Silver's ear hotly, his breath teasing him causing him to shiver involuntarily, whilst simultaneously pushing the Rubik's cube into the pale teen's unbroken arm hand:

"Try harder."

Pulling away Gold smirked and Silver found the look dangerous and dare he say attractive. Silver speechless watched as Gold left him on the balcony holding the unfinished puzzle, Silver looked down at the cube thoughtfully.

He could do that.

 

* * *

 

"I swear no one has that hair colour and that length!"

Gold complained as he opened his sandwich with much enthusiasm, Green looked at him sternly.

"Gold calling the sandwich boy a 'grass-headed-toothpick' wasn't very nice."

Gold took a massive bite of his sandwich and chewed round it as he spoke, spraying crumbs so that Red grunted and moved away slightly as he was opposite from the teenager, Green made a small sound as Gold still chewing said:

"But he totally was! You cannot deny he was a skinny bean with tall grass for hair!"

"I agree."

Red muttered into his own sandwich and Green turned to him horrified. Silver cursed, eating a sandwich with one hand was fucking difficult!

"I expected better from you Red! N is a nice boy! He's just a little bit shy and calling him names won't help his condition!"

Silver grinned silently into his own food; N was amusing even to him. The sandwich boy had this strange grass green hair that was pulled into a lengthy ponytail. He was shy and had a slight stutter. Green smacked Gold's hand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Gosh you are such a pig!"

 

* * *

 

Dinner was over after Green had scolded Gold for his terrible eating habits to which Gold had nodded obviously not even listening as he finished his sandwich, not amused Green had them all currently sat round the coffee table each with a sheet of paper and a pen in front of them.

"I want a quick personal session every evening okay? Think of this a picture diary everyone."

Green had a shrewd feeling that this wasn't going to be very successful as a first attempt but hopefully as the days went by the drawings would hopefully be an accurate representation of their sub-consciousness. Green had given them 5 minutes to draw everything on their minds; he looked down at his watch, only a minute to go. From what he could see Red was doodling Pikachu of various sizes and shapes whereas Gold was being downright inappropriate.

"Time's up."

Green collected in the three sheets and looked at them with a sigh.

"It appears Red that you like Pikachu."

Red nodded, clicking his pen happily. (Silver still swore those pens should go to hell). But upon looking further Green saw the pressure Red had applied wasn't very hard which showed he was still quite unsure of himself and who he was as well as his own strength. Silver had drawn various pointed looking objects, easily portraying his wish, however disturbing the pen strokes were defined and sharp. Silver knew what he wanted but there was an uncertainty in how each object was drawn, as if it was against his will- it meant Silver was experiencing conflicted thoughts. Gold had drawn various sexual images all over his page. Wrinkling his nose Green could clearly see the bold pen strokes and how Gold had carelessly blotted the paper as he was thinking, amidst the rude drawings every so often there was a scribble or a scrawl of some kind. Gold was very certain as to who he was himself but because the drawings didn't reflect anything about him, it still meant that the aggressive teen was still distrustful and unwilling to open up and speak openly about himself. Green told his patients what he thought.

He then gave out a new set of paper to the three and told them to do it properly this time, draw anything that they felt related to them or how they felt or anything that came to mind. He gave them this time ten minutes. Whilst they were doing this Green gathered up the scrunched up sandwich papers and threw them away before wiping down the table. Upon receiving the new drawings Green decided that they had outdone themselves.

Red had drawn Green. Flushing slightly and hiding the drawing from both Silver and Gold's prying eyes knowing the two would never let him live it down, the drawing this time was carefully drawn, a decent portrait of himself and the strokes were produced with care and deliberation. Obviously Red… cared for him. Green quickly put aside that one sheet- it also meant Red was thinking of him. How unprofessional and embarrassing. Moving onto Gold's the stocky male had been more sincere this time round and drawn a few dogs running, some swirls and strangely enough a heart. It was a lopsided one and wasn't symmetrical yet it was still a heart. The dogs represented how Gold wanted to be free from his worries and the swirls started from the outwards in- Green believed this symbolised how Gold was an outgoing person before that incident and withdrawing after. The heart… Green looked at the amber eyed teen.

"Why a heart Gold?"

Gold shrugged.

"Dunno. Seemed like something genuine. You want me to change so I guess putting down a heart would say- 'I'm going to try'."

There was a tone of deliberation in Gold's voice as he said that and Green noticed Gold when he had said he was going to try, he had been looking pointedly across at Silver who had quickly looked down at his hands. Green didn't know if he had missed the memo or something but he knew those two had something going on that he didn't know about. But if it meant they would cooperate with each other he wasn't going to complain. Green put down Gold's drawings and looked at Silver's paper. He smiled down at the bold black question mark in the middle of the page.

Silver knew what he wanted now.

But he didn't know what that something was.

"Silver, why did you draw out a big question mark?"

Silver shook his head.

"You don't know?"

Silver shook his head again and Green set the paper aside and tilted his head in question.

"It's because I don't know what to think."

Silver looked torn.

"What are you thinking now Silver?"

Green knew both Red and Gold wanted to hear this answer as much he did and the psychologist hoped Silver would pull through and respond.

"I'm thinking… That I'm going to try."

Silver said with a small smile as he held out to Gold's astonishment the completed Rubik's cube.

 

* * *

 

Gold and Silver stared at the tiny boxy bed and then at each other. Silver knew he had a blank deadpan on his own face and Gold was mirroring it with a hint of amused derisiveness mixed in with it.

"We aren't going to fit in that together."

Silver stated bluntly worried for his broken arm. Gold snorted, arms crossed as he stood in his boxers. Silver was wearing a pair of sleep shorts and a long sleeved shirt he was rather self conscious and he was trying very hard not to look at his roommate's body- Gold had a very nice body.

"As if I want to sleep with you."

Gold chuckled as Silver sent him a glare.

"Ditto."

Red padded into their room in a pair of red boxers, his hair slightly messy from his shower; yanking them both by their arms he pulled them into the bed with him. His face expressionless as ever, Red regarded them both carefully.

"Sleep."

He said simply before reaching over and turning out the light. Silver lay in the darkness unable to decipher what he exactly thought of this. Red was taking up the majority of the middle and he was squished up into the wall whilst Gold was awkwardly perched on the edge. He heard Gold growl in annoyance before shifting until Red moved over. Then all was silent. Figuring he had no other choice but to sleep in this difficult situation Silver closed his eyes hoping his broken arm would hold out.

When morning came Silver woke to find he was hanging halfway off the bed, he groaned at the ache in his back and wondered when he moved into this position. He then noticed the brunette explosion of hair which he recognised as Green's. When…

When the hell did Green join them?

He struggled to get up and realised two things. One he was stuck, two he would crush Gold with his butt in the process. Sighing he flopped down and decided to wait for everyone else to wake. The minutes ticked by until Gold stirred.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Silver closed his eyes as he was jolted unceremoniously to the floor as Gold shoved him away. He slowly picked himself up, rubbing his sore shoulder; glad his arm had survived the fall.

"Dude your ass was in my face! Godamn it Silver!"

Gold swore that waking up to find a backside in your face was far more interesting than he would've liked to imagine. It beat Red staring him down upon waking though. Green stirred groggily as did Red, the tawny eyed teen realised Green was snuggled up into the scarlet eyed mans' side, he smirked in amusement. However the knowledge of finding all of them in his bed… Gold regarded his bed-mates in shock.

"Seriously guys?"

Silver pushed his tangled hair out of his face.

"You shoved me out. It's my bed too."

Gold looked at Red and Green. Green jolted up as if electrocuted with a squeak and skittered away from Red as far as he could, his cheeks flaming as red as Silver's hair. Gold grinned at them both.

"Is there something you need to tell me~?"

Green mortified stuttered out:

"No! I mean, I got lonely so I joined you all and- Oh shut up Gold!"

Green hissed his hair in disarray as he left the room in a huff. Red turned to look at Gold.

"Why'd you make him leave?"

Red questioned eyes wide his voice small with a slight tremor as if Gold had just drowned his puppy in front of him. Gold climbed out of the bed and walked off to the bathroom and called over his shoulder.

"I couldn't handle all the close contact so early in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Green threw his hands up in frustration, they were all so slow! Silver hadn't even brushed his hair, Gold god forbid wasn't even dressed yet and Red was sitting on the floor idly picking his toenails! Gritting his teeth he tossed the hairbrush at the redhead who failed to catch it. Then he threw some clothes at Gold who complained the colours didn't suit his complexion and finally hurled Red his jacket.

He was going to be late for work, they were going to be late for group session and they hadn't even had breakfast yet! And breakfast was the most important meal of the day! He sighed as he snatched up his mobile and ordered the breakfast special sandwiches from Subway. He hoped it wasn't N who delivered them or else Gold would start picking on him again. Surprisingly Gold actually went and got changed, his new clothes suited him very well and it made him look much younger and friendlier. Red had put on his jacket and Silver was still teasing the knots out of hair. Green made a mental note when he did a online shopping order from the supermarket he needed to add conditioner to the basket. The doorbell rang and Gold answered it finding N and another male standing with him.

"Oh hey it's the beanstalk!"

"Gold!"

Green admonished as he hurried over to apologise to N and his partner, the other male was tall and of average build with dark brown hair and eyes. Gold sniggered at his own shitty joke.

"So you're the guy who's picking on my colleague."

The newcomer stated bluntly and Gold leant against the door frame amused.

"Just look at the guy, seriously, and who the fuck are you?"

Green pushed Gold aside and pulled out his wallet, they were in a hurry now and Agatha would fire his ass if they didn't get there in the next ten minutes. Thank GOD the centre was only a short 15 minutes away.

"So sorry about his rude behaviour, Gold has issues considering his manners. How much do I owe you?"

"You…You get discount."

N stammered as he looked round his bodyguard's shoulder. Green smiled and held out his credit card. N swiped it and then held the machine out for Green to key in his pass code. When the transaction was done the dark brown haired male said to Gold:

"My name is Black."

Gold grinned and waved N goodbye.

"Bye beansprout! Just kidding!"

Black flipped him off and Gold returned the rude gesture with enthusiasm a large grin splitting his face.

 

* * *

 

Silver wanted to plug his ears; Gold for the umpteenth time was trying to convince them all that N and Black were totally gay for each other and were screwing every night in kinky places like their kitchen. Green finally shut him up.

"Of course Gold, but remember you also slept with all of us."

Gold stuck his tongue out, grossed out.

"That's fucking disgusting, I don't do polygamy. Do you know how wrong that sounded?"

"It only sounds wrong if you make it out to be, and there is nothing wrong with having multiple partners. We are here, goodness me you lot. Do not be late ever again; even worse my blood pressure nearly sky rocketed, you boys will give me a heart attack if we continue like this!"

Blowing his fringe out of his face, Green clocked in and led them down the hallways to end up at his office, Green then unlocked his office door and herded his three patients in, setting down his case he tidied up some of his papers that had scattered since yesterday.

"Now we just have to wait for Blue and Ruby to arrive."

"OH GREEEEENNNNN GOOOD MOOORNING HONEYPIE!"

Silver cursed. It was only 9 am. Please. Crystal... Lyra? was too much. Why! He groaned and hid his face, his luck was marvelous. The teal haired woman with her amazingly styled, gravity defying hair breezed through with her morning coffee. It smelt sickly sweet. Gold was fiddling with the fan switch in the corner, highly amused as he could change the speeds and Green's papers would fly about. Green glared at him so he stopped. Red was sitting patiently on his chair, seemingly eager to start today's group session.

"Oh SILVERRRRR MY PRECIOUS BABYFACE HOW ARE YOU TODAY YOUR NEW CLOTHES MAKE YOU LOOK SO DASHING!"

Gold snorted and covered up his laughter with his hands, but was failing miserably- Silver did not blame him if he wasn't Crystal's target he would also be trying his very best to contain his laughter. Silver shot him a dirty look before trying to ignore the permanently high woman. Her attacks were relentless and finally he gave her a snooty glare, he needed a sharp instrument or something because her personality really made him want to cut himself.

Hard. 

"I still feel like my soul has reached the edges of an abyss. Want to know why? Oh yeah, it's because of you."

Sighing Crystal gave him a wounded look that looked more like a constipated seal in Silver's opinion skipped off, her nose in the air at his rejection as she left to collect their two other participants. A few moments later Blue was escorted in by Crystal, Ruby trotting along beside her, holding her hand. The pretty but broken lady timidly stepped into the room and sat down, Silver watched as her blue eyes darted round the room notifying the changes in their appearances and behaviour today. She relaxed visibly when she realised she could see nor sense any negative feelings in the room.

Green had finished sorting his papers and thanked Crystal who smiled all bubbly before leaving him to it, closing the door gently behind her. Green smiled at Ruby who peeked from round Blue's skirts. Ruby disappeared for a while before peering back out and waving at Green quickly who waved back.

"Welcome all of you, to our second ever group session! The first one was a little disastrous so I'm hoping this one will go a little more smoothly."

Green motioned for Red and Silver to sit. Gold was leaning against the desk declined. Green continued.

"So I want you all to tell me how you feel right now, what you think of the weather today and how you will feel your day will be. So naturally my dear Blue you may start, after all it is ladies first."

She shrank back into her chair looking about nervously before clearing her throat as Ruby patted her hand reassuringly. His pale white skin was a huge contrast to her darker tan.

"I feel… I feel nervous, but I do not know why, but I think the weather is beautiful today. I hope my day will be uneventful and calm and I'd like to go for a walk in the park and feed the ducks and then read my book for a while."

Green noted this down before questioning her gently.

"Could to describe how you feel nervous?"

Blue nodded shyly.

"My heart is beating very fast and I feel a little bit afraid."

"I see that's probably because you are thinking so much about being scared that you work yourself up like that… So Ruby how about you?"

"My name is Brendan!"

Green sighed, it seemed Ruby was not going to let this one slide so easily.

"Alright, so how are you today?"

"I am happy today! Uncle Birch taught me emotions! His… his daughter… Sapphire thinks I'm weird though so that makes me sad too! The sky is sunny! I want to play in the sand box with Emerald when I go back to Uncle Birch today!"

Ruby chirped his pink eyes wide with excitement at the thought of all the adventures he could have in the sandbox with Emerald and Green smiled happy for him.

"You aren't weird, you're gorgeous."

Blue said quietly picking up the albino child and hugging him slightly. Ruby wriggled.

"That sounds like a gross word!"

Green laughed shaking his head at Ruby's comment as he turned to Red who was tapping his fingers, tapping out a rhythm. Green flipped to a new page in his furry notebook. Gold still had issue with that pink notebook, it creeped him out.

"I feel fine. The weather is good. I want to go to the pet shop."

Red's responses were short and sweet and Green sighed in exasperation.

"Red can't you try for once?"

Red stared blankly at his psychologist as if to say: 'what's to try?' Green chucked a pen at him and Red caught it deftly, but visibly drooped when he realised it wasn't a clickable one. (Silver mentally cheered at this.) So instead he stuck the end in his mouth and was quite happy enough to chew on the end. Gold watched him with a mixture of amusement and revulsion. Green shook his head despairingly at Red and then moved onto Gold.

"I feel lighter than yesterday, the weather looks promising I guess and today I hope to get this over and done with cause this is fucking boring."

Green rolled his eyes. Gold with a smirk reiterated.

"And this pisses me off."

Silver snorted. Gold was always pissed off about something. Green ignored the comment and Silver began to trace patterns with his finger into his trouser leg.

"And you Silver?"

"I'm annoyed right now because of my broken arm. I think the weather is too happy to be real and I just want to curl up and die today because I cannot stand that guy anymore."

Silver sighed dramatically and waved a hand in Gold's direction who scowled and flipped him off, Silver stopped drawing patterns on his leg. Green was scribbling in his notebook frantically his brows creased slightly as he thought. Green put down his pen and thought for a while. Red was mutilating that pen that he was chewing.

"Alright, now I want you all to tell me your favourite colour and why."

"Blue!"

Ruby's hand shot into the air as he bounced up and down excitedly. Green waved at him to continue. Ruby looked at Blue who patted him on the head and nodded.

"I love the colour blue because I think it's a beautiful colour! Blue why aren't there any blue flowers?"

Blue thought for a while, she knew there weren't many flowers there were blue… But they did exist.

"There are blue flowers, Ruby, there's bluebells and carnations and lavender…"

Ruby brightened.

"I'll pick you blue flowers for you! Because you're Blue and I think you're beautiful!"

He smiled up at her before counting on his fingers how many flowers he would pick her and Blue swore her heart would break and overflow from all the emotions she was feeling right now. Ruby was so sincere and… He was all she ever wanted; she just wanted her own child but she was incapable of bearing any because of her ex-husband… Ruby stopped counting and looked up at her in alarm as she sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

Blue pulled out a pack of tissues from her purse as she wiped away her tears before scooping up the albino child and kissing him on the cheek. Ruby squirmed.

"Grooooosss!"

He giggled and Blue smiled and planted another on his other cheek, teary as a new fresh wave hit her. Green scratched his head unsure whether to leave them alone or give them time out outside. He decided to continue and return to Blue when she was ready.

"My favourite colour is black. Because it's neat, it goes with everything and it's inconspicuous."

Silver said simply. Gold sniggered and flicked a paper pellet at him, the pellet stung and Silver snarled at him in retaliation. Gold merely laughed and shot another two pellets.

"Black is also such a depressing emo colour and perfect for people with deep meaningful issues that only depressing people like you could understand and us lesser mortals cannot."

"Gold."

Green's voice held a warning tone. Gold flicked a pellet at him but it missed. Gold reclined further against the psychologists' desk. Silver mouthed 'Oh you are so funny'. Gold's smirk widened and he stretched lazily.

"Chill out. I was only teasing him. I don't have a favourite colour. I never have."

Green tapped his lips with his pen, Red followed the motion closely. Green made up his mind.

"Well chose one now then."

Gold tapped the desktop with a finger and thought deeply. Finally after some consideration he said:

"Fine, if I had to choose, my favourite colour would be silver."

"Why silver and not grey?"

"Grey is boring. I like the colour silver because it's clean and-"

Gold hesitated and then stopped abruptly. Green realised Gold had been on the verge of revealing something important so he stepped up the pressure- he hated being forceful but if it was to help his patients, so be it. However because of his guilt conscience Green wasn't very good at pressure and preferred to draw out the issue gently.

"It's clean and?"

Gold had closed off.

"That's it."

"I know there was more to that explanation. Please continue."

"There's nothing more to say."

"You like the colour silver because it's clean?"

"Yes."

"Surely that can't be it? You must have another meaning for this specific choice."

Gold was getting slightly frustrated with the circular motion of the argument shook his head, his long bangs rippling with the motion.

"Nothing."

Silver decided if Green was unable to provoke Gold, maybe he could. Shifting in his seat Silver regarded Gold carefully, making sure to catch his attention first.

"You gave me a lecture yesterday about being brave. What about you huh? I thought you were pretty brave taking on Red yesterday. What happened to that? Cat got your tongue? Are you afraid we'll judge you because of what you have to say? You are such a fucking coward; I thought you were better than this."

Silver curled his lip for added effect. Gold was obviously stung but he did not rise to the bait. Silver continued.

"I think you're just a little man with a big mouth who puts down anyone else round him to protect himself and you do it so viciously without letting them get a say in anything. Once you've defeated them you feel like the fucking king of the universe. You know what? You aren't so special Gold Hunter, you aren't invincible. Shit happens. Big time and it happens to everyone but sometimes it fucks up people more than others. You aren't the only one with a sob story so stop massaging your fat ass ego and try for once and spit it out!"

Silver narrowed his eyes; he needed to get through to Gold. Forget him and his suicidal urges he knew Gold was someone worth saving. For someone with such passionate intensity Gold was someone who needed to get his life back on track because in Silver's humble unbiased opinion he was worth saving. Silver knew he himself was unsalvageable but at least he could try. Gold wasn't fucking trying. That did the trick and Gold stood up with a furious growl. Silver smiled inwardly, glad that he was the only one who could push those buttons. Gold had a dangerously short temper. Blue cowed as did Ruby, Green moved over to stand in front of them protectively. Gold's expression was priceless. Silver had to say so himself.

He was angry.

Gold then yanked up his trouser leg to display an angry shiny burn scar that ran up from his right ankle to knee. Silver wondered how on earth he had missed that detail from last night.

"I know I'm not fucking invincible you prick. This burn scar took weeks to stop oozing! But you are Silver Giovanni. The son of Giovanni, the leader of the biggest crime and terrorist syndicate the world has ever seen. Who the fuck do you think you are walking about tell other people how they should behave! You are a fucking hypocrite if you think that spilling all your feelings is easy! I know your kind. Your kind are those shallow, lazy and disturbingly sickening kind of people who feel like life is something that can be easily thrown away! Life is precious Silver. Think about that for once. As for what I was going to say earlier but didn't I was going to say it reminded me of bravery. But now that I see your true colours I was wrong, you aren't brave. I'm a coward? What the fuck are you then?"

Gold actually looked hurt for a split second but covered the vulnerability just as quickly, a dark scowl on his face, he stood and faced Green.

"I can't breathe in the same room as that little piece of shit. I'm going to the roof for some air."

Gold left the room, slamming door as he did, Ruby and Blue jolted from shock and Green rubbed his forehead with his hand and blinked. That went very well.

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere in the flat thereafter was intense to say the least for the next couple of weeks as Silver and Gold weren't even on speaking terms and much to Green's chagrin Gold had moved out to sleep on the sofa- all the hairs left over it! (Green had taken to sitting down on it after putting an old towel over the area he wanted to sit on). However he was beyond caring about that issue after he acknowledged the several disgusting habits Gold harboured such as his dirty socks left lying about the house. The other daily group sessions were also tense, Silver and Gold just glowered at each other from across the room frightening Blue to such an extreme that she broke down into hysterics claiming she couldn't take it anymore.

Even Ruby had had a relapse and had to be taken away screaming and kicking by Eusine and Crystal after Gold had thrown a letter opener at Silver. Needless to say Green had never been so angry in his life after that incident. Gold was given a warning and Silver had to be forced to apologise to the tawny eyed teenager seeing as he provoked the sharp object to be thrown.

Green sighed, he was so tired… He was exhausted. He was so stressed, he had so much paperwork to do because he had been so busy chasing after his patients he hadn't had time to do it. He glanced blearily at the clock on his desk to see it was 3:30am and he still had another four folders with several more back in the office to get through. Sighed his picked up his pen and set to work, the ticking of the clock and Red's slow breathing filled the room and his thoughts.

There was just…

So…

Much…

To do…

Green jerked awake, the time was going by too slowly as well. Red snuffled and rolled over in his sleep. Green let his head drop to the desk, too uncomfortable to sleep anyway before making a massive effort to pick his pen up and continue his work.

He hated paperwork.

The morning came too quickly but Green was thankful it was the weekend, Silver's arm was healing up very well and it was the start of next month which was in about two weeks- April, which Silver would get the cast removed. Yawning Green knew he couldn't sleep lest he disrupt his internal clock; he looked at the intimidating paperwork pile and wondered if Agatha was doing this on purpose just to be mean, scratch that she was always cruel to him, so that didn't matter. Red stirred, clutching the giant Pikachu toy possessively. Green rubbed his eyes and smiled fondly at him. Red really was a big child at heart. Getting up Green decided to go get some more coffee, he shivered and pulled his dressing gown round him tighter, whilst it was April and getting warmer the sporadic showers often brought colder winds from the north.

He mooched out into the living room, to find Gold lazily tossing a paper wad balled up into the basket bin.

"What are you doing?"

Gold looked up from his permanent residence on the sofa, he was lying back on it and Green was pretty sure the entire thing was covered with Gold's raven hair strands. Ew. That was so disgusting.

"Wow you look like shit man. This is Indoor Basketball. Ha, get it? BASKET- ball?"

Gold motioned to the basket he was tossing his ball into. Green didn't get the joke; of course he knew he looked dreadful! So he shook his head mystified as he went off to get more coffee. Gold followed him and helped himself, Green frowned at him and made as if to smack his hand.

"Oi, that's my coffee. Make your own."

Gold shrugged, taking a sip from his mug.

"Why waste good coffee? Plus yours is always the best. Red doesn't take coffee cause he prefers to live in the land of the poor deluded sleepy souls who don't understand that coffee is the sacred elixir of life and Silver..."

Gold made a tutting sound and said nothing more; it appeared that in the past 3 weeks the two had still not made up. Green put his own half empty mug down on the kitchen counter top, feeling a little more awake despite his all-nighter. Red and Silver were strangely enough the late sleepers where as Gold was not- much to his surprise.

"Why haven't you two apologised to each other yet?"

Green said tired. Gold sulked for a while.

"He started it."

"I don't care. Just do it? Nothing is moving forwards thanks to you two and your ridiculous feud!"

Green emptied his mug in one gulp. Gold wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"I'm not doing anything till he does."

Green refilled his mug and turned to leave his tone light but sarcastic.

"What do you want me to arrange you two a date? You're almost an adult Gold, come on. Be mature for once and just apologise to him? It's been THREE weeks!"

Green then left Gold to stew in his thoughts. The golden eyed teen snorted indignantly. Pfft as if he was going to apologise first! Silver started it! He was such an emo dipshit who cut himself anyway. Who needed him? Plus why was it that he ALWAYS had to do this shit? A small voice nagged at him however and told him last time it was Silver who came and apologised. Annoyed Gold realised Green was right.

It was his turn to apologise.


	6. Chapter 6

Silver sat on the boxy bed amongst the rumpled sheets and pulled out the notebook he had found a week ago. It had now become something special to him, he wrote ideas and how he was feeling into it and he had found that he enjoyed writing haiku poems. One day he had promised to himself he would show this to Green because the psychologist deserved to know.

Silver looked down at his bandaged arm. He had sat on the floor of the bathroom yesterday with the razors cutting himself over and over. For each soak soaked cut he had cursed Gold viciously until he had twelve neat deep cuts in his arm. Silver knew he was losing a lot of blood fast but it was nothing he hadn't survived before. Plus it wasn't like he was cutting to die.

Yet, Silver knew that time would come soon.

Either way.

Back to the poetry obsession.

Silver didn't understand why he liked writing haiku poetry. Maybe it was just the fact that it was short, simple and it had structure. Silver wondered when he had thought so much about order in his life. Of course he liked some form because it allowed him to control his life. But then again that made it so clockwork. Sometimes clockwork was good and right now Silver wanted something to happen. Everything was so dreary and god forbid increasingly depressing. Silver actually found himself wishing he and Gold were back on their tentative speaking terms. He read through yesterdays' poetry before shutting the notebook he decided now that it was 11:30am he would get dressed and find breakfast- which would most likely be either stale bread or cereal. But he hated milk. So dry cereal it was.

The day flew by with Silver finding another hobby, origami, however the activity was difficult with only one hand, despite his arm nearly healed, the mobility the cast gave his fingers was limited and Silver soon found himself amongst a mini sea of scrunched up failures.

He could also hear the infuriating tinny voice of 'Pika Pikachu' from Red's 'talking' Pikachu toy; the scarlet eyed man had been doing that for the past two hours. Silver had a shrewd feeling Green was doing his paperwork with earplugs. Gold was listening to music and thus wasn't affected by it as he continued with his newfound hobby of the incredibly lame 'indoor basketball' which consisted of a basket weave bin and a wadded ball of paper. The thunk of Gold scoring into the bin every time was also infuriating and Silver had half the mind to open the door and yell at them both to shut up. However he decided against it and endured them both silently with barely concealed annoyance.

Boredom really made time trickle by painstakingly slow. So he left the flat to go for a walk, Green calling him up halfway through to go pick up some tomatoes.

Dinner that night was a surprisingly delicious vegetable stew that Red had made, whilst Green had some impressive recipes up his sleeve, Red had also proved to them all that he was just as a qualified chef as Green. Silver sat back in his chair at the dining table, unsure when he had last eaten so much. Gold set down his own spoon with a clatter. Red was prodding his carrots.

Green sighed.

"You silly man why on earth did you take carrots if you don't even like them!"

Red looked at the handsome brunette and shrugged casually staring at Green and Green rolled his eyes before scraping the carrots off Red's plate onto his own.

 

* * *

 

Silver was counting the cuts on his slashed arm in the solitary conditions of his room, when he noticed the ones which were healing faster than they should've been. Deciding they were just too faint Silver picked up the razor with the limited mobility in which his arm in cast allowed and drew another neat slice through his skin.

It didn't hurt as much as he liked and thus he made the second cut even deeper. That was much better. The blood leaked out bright red against his pale skin. Silver found the effect quite beautiful. He found that he cut more and much deeper when he was angry. Needless to say that's what made the pain so much more enthralling to him. It's what made this dangerous game fun, one wrong move and if he cut too deeply or too close to a vital artery, he could end up bleeding to death.

He dragged the blade through the scar tissue, marvelling at the pale knit tissue splitting and allowing a new wound to be etched forth.

Screw Gold and the rest of them. They just didn't understand. They wouldn't understand that his aim to die was because of his father's contribution. His wish to die was because wherever he went, he would be discriminated against for his relationship with the man. Wrongly judged. The world was better off without him. It was selfish and depressing but Silver knew no one actually cared about him. Green was doing it for the sake of his job, but the results were for whom? No one would be waiting for the results. In fact Silver wondered why Gold wasn't even rebelling, it was like he wanted to be helped and change. It was so weak to give in so easily to such desires.

Silver didn't need anyone's help.

He fucking hated the world.

A bold knock on the door cause him to slip with shock as he realised he had not locked the door this time round, the blade slipped and cut, slicing much deeper and ragged into his wrist, stifling a gasp Silver clamped a hand over the rapidly over spilling flow of blood- fuck this. If it was Green who found out he wouldn't hear the end of it. Silver then decided he didn't give a damn. He gave his approval and Gold stepped through the door. Gold's first reaction was his eyes going wide and a soft 'Jesus Christ' falling from his lips as he knelt by Silver looking at his rapidly bloodying wrist, the dark liquid dripping to the floorboards in rivulets.

"Holy shit you crazy motherfucker! Oh my God!"

Gold hissed as he knocked aside the tissue box that the redhead was slowly reaching for, tissue wouldn't help now and snatched up a roll of bandages nearby, quickly winding the bandage round Silver's torn arm, the cut oozing dark red blood all the while. Silver watched him silently.

"Why are you doing this?"

Gold hated the self loathing he saw in the clear silver eyes of the redhead. He ignored Silver's question in favour for his own.

"Answer me this now. No bullshit. Why the fuck do you want to die so much?"

Gold snarled as he applied pressure to the slitted wound. Silver writhed in his grip, the pressure actually hurt. However he willed himself to calm down, if he got worked up he would end up losing more blood than necessary. Silver didn't actually know how to reply to Gold.

"What would you say if I didn't know how to answer that?"

He said not looking at the tawny eyed male who was busying himself with tightening the bandages further to stem the blood flow.

"I'd say too bad because you WILL answer it. Why do you want to die so much?"

Silver thought and when he decided he could answer he met Gold's piercing golden gaze, it was a fierce, intense gaze fuelled and burned with raw passion and was that concern? Silver didn't understand Gold; it was as if he had two different sides to him, an 'Angry' Gold and a 'Nice' Gold. Angry Gold was… well angry and 'Nice' Gold was this complete different person and Silver found that whatever made Gold become so distrustful and hateful and aggressive must've been traumatic.

"I want to die because there really isn't anything left for me in this world. It's as you said yourself those few weeks ago. I have a name that I can never be proud of. That man left me a legacy that I would stand underneath and people would forever hate and judge me for who I am because of that, I hate being noticed. I hate attention and I especially hate to be pitied and even worse hated for something I did not even do. I want to feel that pain from self harm because, as 'emo' as it sounds it makes me realise I am vulnerable and even if my father was an invincible being I am not him and I want to remind myself that I'm not."

Gold shook his head in amazement and ran a hand through his thick raven hair as if trying to getting his thoughts in order as if wondering where on earth he could start, the self harming redhead had a serious psychological problem here. Silver watched with the stocky teen as the blood flow weakened eventually and then when it seemed like a light flow, Gold removed the blood saturated bandage carefully before unwrapping a new clean roll, binding the cuts tightly to lessen the chances of it opening over night. As he worked Gold spoke:

"You… are stupid. Literally. Those reasons are dumb Silver and I'll tell you why. They might mean something to you but get over it. Jesus, you don't have to religiously cut yourself every night to feel 'human'! Let alone attempt death several times to feel 'alive'. So here are my reasons why yours are really stupid. One: There's always something for you in the world, you just have to find it. Two, that 'legacy' you speak of isn't something you should be ashamed of, you can look them in the eye and tell them so fucking what? Even if the cunt-face was your father that doesn't mean you're anything like him, those people are just ignorant, shallow judgmental fuck-tards. Thirdly, dude. Your father is DEAD. In the ground, worm food. He was never invincible. Someone beat him; if you can die you aren't invincible. I'm not… You're not and that's enough proof that knowing one day you're going to die means you are human. You are Silver, not Giovanni, you are much different from he was. Never mind it being you vs. the world, because it isn't. So don't give me phony bullshit about 'no one wants me' because actually, I'm right here sitting right in front of your godamn face dressing your fucking self inflicted cuts… God you piss me off so much!"

Gold scowled and gave the redhead a playful shove and sat back on his heels and blew out a heavy sigh of relief, looking drained as he wiped his bloody hands off on some stray toilet paper. Silver knew he was being difficult now but he wanted to know why Gold actually cared.

"Why do you care so much about me?"

Gold regarded him seriously.

"Because last time I couldn't save anyone, not in the fire and as much as I wish I could've I didn't. This time, even if it's just one person, even if it's someone who I don't get along with very well, I want to save them. Why do I want to save them? Do I really need a reason to save a life? I'll feel like a pathetic loser if you die on me."

"But what if that person doesn't want to be saved? Shouldn't a person be allowed to choose when they die? Shouldn't they have the right to choose when they want to die with dignity?"

Gold wiped up the puddle of blood on the floor carefully his brows creased in thought, he looked up at silver his amber eagle eyes flashing with a warning for him not to push it- he was already restraining his temper as it was.

"People who have life sapping diseases deserve to die when they choose and with dignity. But Silver you need to understand that there's nothing wrong with you, at least physically. If you die, you won't be dying with any dignity. It will be a pathetic cowardly death. Why are you so afraid of living?"

"Everything."

Gold sat on the floor and blew out a noisy sigh and clicked his tongue a few times. His eyes flickered with an unintelligible emotion. He sighed heavily.

"You will have to be more specific than that. Wait why the fuck aren't you telling this to Green? This is his job not mine!"

"Because he would make a big deal out of it and I'll never get a moment of peace, whereas you would just get pissed eventually and leave me alone. You want specific? Life is scary."

Gold looked out of the window at the birds that flocked past and he picked at the floorboards absentmindedly.

"That's what makes life worth everything."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I'm sorry and I want to start over because I want to make an effort to change, originally I thought was fine as I was but Green made me realise how 'not okay' I was before. So…My name is Gold Hunter I am 17 years old, I like skateboarding and eating exotic foods. I however have anger management issues which result in explosive outbursts of anger and I apologise for the future cases in which I lose my short temper. Currently right now I am trying to control my anger over the previous situation (Gold indicated to Silver's newly bandaged forearm) because I'd rather not take the prescribed medication that I use occasionally to subdue myself. Trying to wean myself off of it actually."

Gold held out his hand in the universal gesture for a handshake. Silver found that he was finding it so fucking difficult to hate Gold right now and he just wanted to say no. But he looked so sincere it hurt. Silver closed his eyes and timidly reached out to grasp Gold's outstretched hand, the grip was warm, strong and powerful and hopeful. Silver opened his eyes and Gold waited patiently. Silver opened his mouth and expected his voice to come out blank and strong. He did not predict the soft shaky tone that emerged from his lips:

"My name is Silver Giovanni…"

 

* * *

 

Green looked at the three sheets of paper in his hands; the drawings today were very different from the ones a week ago. They were interesting. Recently the previous few group sessions had been really good where he had talked privately with each of his patients. He had managed to get quite a lot from Gold who seemed now to be very willing to change for the better. In fact Green noticed that whilst Gold still got angry, visibly angry he did very well to contain the actual shouting of obscenities and violence- he did shake from the effort though. He was trying very hard and it was paying off. However that was just round them. Green didn't know how Gold would react round complete and total strangers.

Gold had actually told him for a while whilst he was living on the streets he had been hanging round the red light district and where Green had suspected the tawny eyed male had been raped, in fact he had been whoring himself out- which was why he was so stung by the 'used whore' comment Silver had flung at him in their first ever session. Gold had told him it was because he needed to survive. But it was also where the abuse and bullying and bar fights had started and where Gold had been shaped into the aggressive, distrustful person he was as of now. Green looked at Gold's latest drawing and saw simple shapes this time. It meant Gold was calm today and had been for the majority because the page was mainly compiled of circles, Green had found that Gold drew more jagged and edgy pictures when he had been angry that day. Right now lounging across the sofa, picking idly at Silver's red hair just to annoy him, Gold looked relaxed and Green found the look refreshing on him.

Silver had been more difficult, Green suspected that he had been self harming himself for a long time but he had not said anything mainly because he wanted Silver to get over that obstacle himself. Green knew that trying to stop him would only encourage Silver to do it more often and that was actually worse. In their private talk Silver had admitted to the self harm and showed him the still healing cuts. Instead of flipping out the brunette psychologist had asked the redhead when had he last inflicted pain upon himself. He had been happy with the response that Silver had not cut himself since last week. When Green asked Silver would he be stopping the self harm, Silver had told him he couldn't give any promises but he did however tell the brunette he would tell him if he did.

The slow building trust in which Gold and Silver were making with him was more than Green had hoped for, he originally was aiming for partnership, but now it seemed like the two were making that extra effort to make that not just that but a timid approach at friendship. Green did not push it, he wanted to two to make their own choices and initiate whatever they felt was necessary for their healing process. However both Gold and Silver were still hiding crucial parts of their pasts which Green knew were essential to unlocking their problems. However he was very happy to wait. The handsome male looked down at Silver's drawings and was much surprised and happy to see Silver had drawn his room- very badly drawn and Green could only tell what it was by the label- the fact Silver had drawn his room told him that the redhead was coming to accept that this place was his home now and that he felt safe and secure in it. The trust was building and Green was positive once that trust had solidified they could move onto the more complex steps of breaking down his issues.

Red had drawn Pikachu's and various animals. Green saw that Red had taken care today and added finer detail like shading and shadows to the animals and it gave them character. Whilst Red hadn't really changed at all, Green knew that because his social skills weren't so great attending group sessions were good for him as it allowed him to try interacting with people. Personally whenever he and Red talked privately Green had noticed that Red didn't seem to want to talk but was perfectly happy to gaze at him with his scarlet eyes, his expression blank.

Putting the drawings safely away in the special file dedicated to the doodles, Green looked at the three of his patients to find them all looking back at him expectantly. Red especially interested as his ever searching gaze locked onto his psychologist's face. Green flustered tried to stay calm under such a burning intense stare.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell us what you think?"

Green raised his eyebrows at them and smiled.

"No, today I want you lot to analyse each other."

Green was positive they would be sensible seeing as they were all in such good moods and the energy was positive. Gold elbowed Silver gently and smirked.

"Your drawing was so shitty."

Green sighed. Maybe… Not.

 

* * *

 

Silver flexed his arm, it felt weird to be out its cast, he felt lighter and it felt good to have the full use of his arm and fingers again. The doctor had warned him about the first week as it would be tender still and to be careful not to knock that arm on anything unless he wanted to risk the final healing process. The new freedom was uplifting and Silver found himself in a good mood for the rest of the day. However his high was killed when Green announced over dinner (pizza) that he and Gold needed to get jobs.

"Why?"

Was Gold's first response, Green looked at him as if to say: 'really?' but gave an explanation anyway. Red was inspecting his pizza, he disliked olives and peppers. When Gold wasn't looking Red quickly swapped their plates, mainly because when Silver asked him later about it, Red told him Gold's had less gross bits on it.

"The rent for this place has gone up again and whilst my job pays alright, Red's doesn't really so if you two want to earn your keep you both need to go job hunting okay? Plus I won't be getting my bonus until two months later so I won't be able to pay the hot water bills if you two don't get a job."

Gold rolled his eyes complaining how it was so annoying and how hated it when Green made so much more sense than he did; Silver said nothing because in the end Green was right. However he voiced his opinions on the fact that he and Gold didn't exactly have any qualifications seeing as neither of them really completed their higher education. Green actually thought about this before flitting off to find the newspaper: The Daily Kanto. In the adverts section Green pointed out several which if they went to the interviews could most likely get. Gold sighed. He hated interviews. It involved conversing with dimmer, lesser beings.

The group session the following day had been alright but it appeared that Blue was having a relapse and was quite pale and kept twisting the pen in her hands agitated because for the first time in a very long time she had gotten her period. She had frantically told Green that this was very unusual and whenever she did she bled for a very long time. Green had calmed the upset woman by telling her that there was nothing to worry and if the bleeding persisted that she should go see her doctor and get him/her to prescribe her iron tablets just to replace what blood she lost.

"I'm just scared."

She whispered, blowing her nose.

"It's alright Blue you're just experiencing a little bit of shock that you suddenly had your cycle."

She nodded, but was still not entirely happy. Ruby who didn't understand what was happening patted her hip and offered her a marshmallow. Ruby had been very well recently and had proudly shown them the new shoes Uncle Birch had bought him the other day.

But good things had to be complimented by the bad.

Thus the group session after that had been hideous. Agatha, Green's equally hideous, pug faced (Silver was positive in a previous life she had been the Gorgon Monster: Medusa, Gold just thought she'd been hit by a bus in her childhood and they had to reconstruct her face hence it's squashed quality) witch of a boss had decided to drop by for once to the center and sat in on the session making the atmosphere which should've been friendly, tense and difficult. She was a crotchety old lady with iron grey hair and a fierce expression on her squashed features. It was clear that she loathed Green and wanted to make his life as difficult as possible, making snide little comments until she told him to shut up and took over herself. The results were disastrous.

"Boy what's your name?"

She pointed a clawed gnarly finger at Gold who glowered at her; she merely threw her head back and cackled when he growled.

"Gold."

"That's a shame. I thought Green told me you weren't so rude nowadays! Such a shame to see he hasn't even made a dent in you. You little liar Dr. Oak! I might just cut your pay this month you aren't even doing your job!"

She hissed at the brunette who opened his mouth to reply but she silenced him with a finger and swept her clever mean eyes round the room, bypassing Blue who sat with Ruby on her lap, her expression fierce as if she wanted to protect the albino child from this witch, Ruby was actually struggling trying to get free, claiming he wanted to kick Agatha because her first impression of Blue had been: 'Oh who's this scrawny thing?', luckily Blue held him tightly. Gold's growling increased in volume. She pissed him off, almost off the charts. Agatha turned to look at Silver who did what he did best and put on his poker face. They stared each other down for a while when she grumbled turning to Green to complain again:

"I don't like the look of this one. What did you say his name was again? Giovanni? Nasty man he was, he rejected my offer once and it was at a bargain too, he and I would've ruled the world. Same eyes as him, such disgusting eyes."

Silver scowled now. Fuck her! She glanced back at him and then back at Green. Silver crossed his arms, sullen and focused on hating her and her entire existence. He recalled Lyra- well Crystal clocking out early in tears because Agatha had commented on her hair. No one insulted Crystal's hair. Eusine had also left early in order to go comfort his wife. According to Green Agatha rarely visited and mostly called them once a month let alone visit once a year- which usually was worse as they couldn't see her face thus guess what she was thinking inside her malicious head. Agatha tapped her bright red stained lips with a clawed finger, looking at Silver out of the corner of her eyes.

"Has he improved?"

Green looked helpless, knowing he couldn't argue with her seeing as she was his superior. Green didn't want to lose this job either mainly because whilst his colleagues were lovely, his boss was hell; also the pay was better than any other agencies he had contacted and he really needed the money, plus it would be hard getting another job after being fired. Even if he resigned now, applying would be difficult because in his next interview he would probably asked why he resigned before and to be honest to tell them that it was because of his boss- wasn't a very good excuse. It meant he had weak willpower and that he was easily manipulated. If anything Green did not want to be seen as that- more than anything Green wanted to keep his job out of pride and because one day he wanted to triumph and Agatha would have nothing else to say. Green looked at Silver and the redhead realised it was down to him to tell her how much he had improved. The problem was she had never seen him at the beginning.

"Better."

She shrieked with laughter. It was a horrible jumpy croaking sound, like a crow's harsh caw mixed with a hyena's laughing bark. Red seemed to tense up at the sound, his lips drawing into a pale line as he fidgeted on his seat, hands twitching very badly.

"Oh my Dr. Oak it looks like your pay is cut for the next few months! Looks like you'll have to work harder to convince me that you are capable of handling these sad lost causes."

"I feel like I'm getting better!"

Blue blurted out, Silver could tell she was very loyal to Green and want to try protecting him like he had so many times for her. Agatha just cackled.

"Girly shut your pretty pie hole. You aren't getting better, you're deluded, Green just feeds you fancy words and nothing more- you're just the same as ever, broken, pitiful and worthless- who wants a woman who can't even get pregnant?"

Gold stood up, this was really pissing him off as Blue retreated into herself looking shocked before decided she wasn't going to be walked over and opened her mouth her expression fierce. Gold however silenced Blue with a wave of his hand. Blue sat there glowering at the older lady.

"Fuck off and get the fuck out, can't you see you aren't making anything better here! Who do you think you are?!"

Gold snarled his expressive eyes bright with rage. Green was horrified and had gone very pale, his emerald eyed wide and panicked as he addressed Gold.

"Gold! Sit down now! Please!"

Gold shook his head, crossing his arms, towering over Agatha he continued.

"You're a self absorbed little old bitch did you know that? Why don't you go fucking drown yourself in the cesspool out back? If you don't leave in the next 20 seconds I'll do it for you."

Agatha was not intimidated and Silver was half impressed- not many could stand facing Gold when he was truly pissed, but was more furious than anything. Even Blue's eyes were narrowed with hate her lips forming silent words as Ruby kicked and flailed as he still tried to break free from Blue. Red seemed to be the only one who had not changed but still twitched and shook. Agatha looked up at the aggressive male.

"My my, disobeying orders are we. Honestly Green, I may just have to give you signed leave and no pay, you clearly cannot handle this many patients at a time. Maybe if I do this you'll see…"

"I can. I can and-"

She smirked at him toothily, her yellowed teeth were disturbing to Silver, he found that he really hated seeing Green who was so confident and clever become such a weak, dismal creature in front of Agatha. However she was rather formidable and Green as much as he hated her, had to fear her instead for the risk of his job. It was sad and distressing but Silver knew he couldn't do much.

"Leave!"

Gold was finding it difficult now he walked forward and grabbed the old woman by the wrist hard.

"I'll call the police for assault if you do not step down this instant."

Agatha snapped, Gold glowered at her but stepped back, fists clenched. Flashing another yellowed smile at Green the old lady preened. Green looked distraught.

"You see, that is how you deal with such a troublesome boy, in fact he belongs in jail, Giovanni over there is good as dead and the rest of you are lost causes, ha wait till I tell your grandfather what a miserable failure you are, even your first patient over there hasn't even changed! You are a miserable milksop Green Oak. I was going easy on you because I thought you could handle it but I see I was wrong-"

Red finally stepped in, he stood up, his eyes blazing blood red scarlet at he addressed the vicious woman.

"Agatha."

"I don't like that tone you are using-"

Red crossed his arms, his lanky form seemed to give off a domineering presence that swamped the entire room and made everything in it seem infinitely small. Agatha promptly shut up as Red spoke.

"If anything I would say you aren't doing your job."

"How dare you-"

"I must ask you now to stop harassing my psychologist who is also your employee and my fellow group mates. Before I had social issues and talked to no one because I didn't know how to, you know this very well because you met me at the start- I'll tell you now what I thought of you back then: I disliked you. As you can see now I am talking to you and quite easily as well. Green helped me with my condition and gave me speech therapy and other activities to help me overcome my social awkwardness, whilst I still find it a challenge to speak to strangers I felt like you have gone one step too far. If you cut Green's pay for this month and for the next few after, I will not hesitate to contact the police to notify them that a breach of work ethic and policy including human rights have been violated, to withdraw due pay is illegal Agatha. This is your first and final warning."

Red stared her down with his scarlet gaze until she realised she was beaten, combined with Gold standing by the pale man their subtle feelings mixing to create something more dangerous than anything. Agatha seemed to pick up on this and stalked out.

"Remember Green Oak, this is not the final time we will speak of this issue!"

Green slumped into the chair Blue drew up for him and buried his face in his hands, Ruby sat at his feet patting his knee in consolation. He was still working overtime and he was already stressed as it was but this was just literally the cherry on top. Gold took several deep breaths to calm down and Silver now understood why Green hated her so much. Green was trying very hard not to cry.

"Thanks guys… But I can't let you fight my battles for me. This is something I need to do myself. But Gold, Silver I think now you can see the working world is not easy and you're going to meet total bitches like that for superiors. Every workplace has that one total asshole who wants to make your life hell."

Gold shook his head.

"You already fight us and our battles. One day Green you need to realise your battles whilst they must be fought alone sometimes, you can't always do it alone. Sometimes it's better to fight them with a little extra help."

Green sniffed and shot Gold a small smile.

"Jesus you think this is easy? If you can spout such meaningful things why don't you just take my job?"

They laughed. Red stood behind Green who immediately relaxed in the comforting presence of the scarlet eyed man. Gold raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm not qualified."

"Thank god."

Silver concealed a grin as Gold flipped him the bird. Blue hovered near Green worried as the brunette psychologist slumped in the chair clearly physically and emotionally taxed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, everyone needs support every once in a while,"

Blue smiled at Green and Green looked down at Ruby who was still patting his knee. Ruby beamed up at him.

"Bad lady gone!"

"But she'll be back…"

"Yeah and when she does, I'm gonna shank her." ("And I'll kick her!" said Ruby rubbing his hands together with glee.)

Gold muttered miming some vicious throttling as he stooped to help Silver pick up some fallen papers that had drifted during the drama. Red rested a hand on Green's shoulder and the brunette looked up at him.

"Red…"

"You don't need to say anything. I know."

Red smiled, it wasn't awkward. Green quickly looked away, heart hammering a blush threatening to break out over his cheeks.

No, if he even thought about that, he could get fired. It was unprofessional. Green kept repeating that as a mantra but found it impossible. Green then groaned at his new revelation.

He was screwed. He looked back up at Red to confirm his thoughts.

Yes.

He'd fallen hard.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two sessions went by without fuss and it turned out that Agatha was heeding Red's warning but shot them all dirty looks in the hallways whenever they passed her- turned out she was doing a week long examination of the centre. Green had told them she was already plotting how to catch them out next time and that they should be ready. Gold had merely scoffed and told him that even if they were ready it wouldn't matter so it was better to be unprepared. Blue was actually speaking more and was more confident, Green was joyful as she held a quiet conversation with him for one session. She was becoming more like the old Blue again, the woman who was so full of life. Ruby whilst he still found reality hard to grasp at times and found colours and shapes difficult bonded well with Blue and Green put forth the idea that Blue should adopt him.

Ruby had jumped at the idea as had Blue but she had visibly wilted after some consideration telling the psychologist the job she had now wasn't nearly enough to support herself and a child. Green also downtrodden researched for ways in which the pretty woman could somehow get a good loan and then search for a better job and paying the debt off later without fuss. Silver and Gold both had managed to get jobs themselves and because Green had declared that they all were improving rapidly in group sessions, they would cut down from four-five days a week to only 2-3 group sessions a week to allow Silver and Gold to go out and work.

When Silver went for his interview- they were looking for a new assistant at a hair salon, no experience was needed, just a friendly presence and a quick learner; he had been accepted immediately because they were short staffed, whilst it was not a fabulously swanky place it got it's stream of customers everyday and the pay was average, he got tips too which was a bonus. Silver found out unsurprisingly, that he didn't do very well at the friendly part, but he made up for it by being punctual and adept. Gold on the other hand had a job at a corner shop as a clerk. Stacking the shelves and manning the tills. However because both teens had had no prior jobs and because of their lack of experience things started to go downhill from there. Gold after the first week had been fired.

Green confronted him about it. Gold was not amused.

"That asshole of a manager fired me because he said I was too aggressive and that I should be helpful towards the customers. As if I was going to be polite to that douche. He was swearing at me the little punk for not selling him cigarettes. Prick was under aged of course he shouldn't be smoking. So I refused and he had a tantrum and I got pissed because he was being a fuckin' brat. Then a few days later this woman complained that I was changing her money in the wrong fashion. Bitch, I'll change your money how I like, it's not like you're the fucking queen of the universe! SO he fired me because apparently I was the jackass."

Green was gentle when he explained to Gold that when he got a job, he would encounter difficult people like this and was brave enough to say that he had to try his best to keep his cool when he had first received him and Silver for patients. Gold had just glared at him and stalked off. Silver sighed as he watched the stocky teen go, slamming the door as he went. Green turned to him and Silver noticed how pale and tired his psychologist looked.

"What did I do?"

Silver shrugged, Gold it appeared still had a short fuse when it came to strangers, especially if they were complaining or arguing with him. Green sighed rubbing his temples.

"He needs to realise patience Silver… How can I do that? I think Gold getting a job is great therapy as it will force him to encounter different people and it will allow him to learn that he has to tolerate those kinds of difficulties… He's so stubborn…"

Silver shrugged again and turned the page of his book.

"Gold doesn't take criticism well, I know and I know it makes him angry because it doesn't feel like he's improving but in order to improve he needs to fail. Make mistakes so he can learn. It'll be a steep curve for him."

Green was rambling and he knew it but he needed to tell someone, Red was currently out at his own workplace and Gold was sulking in a stewing rage and thus Green only had Silver to talk to. Silver however wasn't feeling talkative.

"But I know this is good for him!"

Silver turned to the next page.

"Gold must learn to see that this is going to turn out for the best and he'll soon get into the swing of things! I hope!"

Silver sighed and scratched his nose as Green started pacing in worry.

"It's just he's got such a short temper with strangers!"

Silver finally looked up.

"Green."

Green looked at him as if he had forgotten there was another person in the room.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, you're rambling."

Green shut up. Silver smiled and turned to the next page.

 

* * *

 

The second job that Gold was accepted for was a delivery boy; he delivered food stuffs to places however Red and Silver had been betting how long this one would last until Gold blew up. Red had bet two weeks, Silver bet 5 days. Gold lasted one day in that job.

Green was speechless when the raven haired teen slammed through the front door and made a beeline to his room. Red looked at Green and then at Silver. Silver put down his origami lotus flower and frowned at Red.

"So… Who wins the bet?"

Red shrugged, unsure himself before they decided no one won and that to make up for it Red would help him brush his hair and in return Silver would scratch his back in the places the antisocial man couldn't quite reach. Green shook his head exasperated to find them betting over something so minor and went off to find the angered teen. Knocking on the bedroom door softly he was treated to a loud fuck you which basically translated in Gold language to: 'go away'. That was a nice 'fuck you' too. Green sighed and knocked a little louder.

He was greeted with a louder fuck you. Green opened the door anyway to see the teen sitting on the floor. Green knelt down beside him; Gold did not look at him, Green waited for him to speak. They waited for around ten minutes when Gold finally calm spoke, but his voice was tense as was his shoulders and his jaw was set angrily.

"I argued with a client because I was one minute late and she wouldn't take or pay for the food. I was then chewed out by my boss and I tried to explain but he fired me because he said I was a useless failure and he didn't need someone so irresponsible working for him."

Gold shrugged, looking blank. Green disliked it when Gold got all lethargic and dull. It didn't suit him at all and it pained him to see the young man who had been trying so hard to curb his anger issues just forget and let it all out in the face of strangers. However Green knew Gold didn't mean to, it was merely reflex, a protective gesture to defend him against their attacks. Green knew that Gold was trying his very best but everything just seemed to be going wrong. Gold was now distressed because things were going wrong and he didn't know why and thus he was making more and more mistakes.

"So what will you do for your next job?"

Green asked, cautious, Gold shrugged. Green asked the question again and Gold looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"I'll just smile and wave and still get fucking fired."

Green knew Gold was a proud person and as of late his pride had been nothing but wounded and this had affected his confidence as a whole. Gold also hated feeling useless and right now whilst everyone else was working hard and had their own difficulties were still doing better than he was. Even Silver was doing better than him at that hair salon, Gold didn't get how the redhead did it seeing as the silver eyed male always scowled round strangers. Stupid Silver, he was such a freaking chameleon, able to change his colours to suit his environment. Gold only wished he had half of Silver's abilities. Green bit his lower lip and ran a hand through his artfully spiked hair.

"Oh Gold… It'll get better, maybe you need to just listen to what your customers have to say and next time you should have better luck keeping your job."

Gold curled his lip, he also hated having to deal with other people's superficial problems. It wasn't like he fucking cared anyway. He jerked his head and made a noncommittal grunt. Green saw this as the end of their conversation, patting Gold on the back lightly the psychologist left him alone.

Unfortunately for Gold it seemed in Silver's opinion someone really hated his guts as Gold just couldn't hold a job, he lost his job as a window cleaner after he had broken a window in his rage because he wasn't doing a very good job and the man's wife didn't like the look of him- Gold actually resigned from that one after receiving the rather lousy pay check. He was told to leave and never come back when he punched a customer at a bowling alley because the idiot had challenged him to a boxing match but then taunted him until Gold got so pissed he whirled about and dealt a heavy blow that fractured the other mans' jaw. To be honest Silver had to agree that Gold had been stupid that time and it would've been better to walk away. When he told him that Gold had responded that his masculinity was at risk and Silver had merely rolled his eyes and said:

"Gold, honestly, fuck masculinity, that place had a good system, you should've walked away and reported him."

Gold shook his head.

"No, the fucker deserved it."

Silver just looked at the aggressive raven with slight pity. Really it was his fault sometimes that he couldn't even keep a job. Even Green was getting sick and tired of Gold losing job after job after job. Red preferred to stay out of it and just watched the arguments quietly, sipping his orange juice his scarlet eyes wide and owlish, unblinking as he watched the spitting verbal fights fly about him. One night Green confronted Gold after he had lost yet another.

"Gold I don't think you're even trying to keep a job now."

Gold's head snapped up from where he was reading the paper, scanning it for a new job offer. Silver was wondering why Gold was able to get one at all; he should have quite the reputation in Viridian. Green stood near him his arms cross, his expression stern but worried. Gold shoved back his chair and stood to face him.

"No, I'm trying alright. It's the fact that they're all so fucking difficult!"

Green's voice held a tone of disappointment as he said quietly:

"No… I think it's because you're so difficult. If you weren't so stubborn and if you had better control over your anger, you would still have a job right now."

Gold seemed to be blowing up a lot lately ever since he lost his first job and this was no exception, Silver quickly looked down at his book, he didn't want to leave the living room because that would be so awkward, but at the same time he didn't want to listen to the inevitable fight. Red was currently in the shower singing 'Happy Birthday' in a horrible falsetto. Green continued:

"You need to cool down Gold and think about what you are doing, once you've fixed your 'pride' and 'masculinity' or should I say your problems maybe you can be a bit more mature and find a job and actually keep it."

Gold slammed a hand down on the table, causing the basket of apples to rattle slightly. Silver jumped, Red was still singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Cool down? What the fuck? My pride and masculinity have nothing to do with whether or not I keep a job or not!"

Green wasn't convinced. Gold had lost all those chances to earn money because of his pride and his short temper. Silver really wished he could die now, and he wasn't joking. The atmosphere was nauseating. Where the hell was Red and his uncanny ability to break intense fights such as these? - actually Red was now trying out his own version of Happy Birthday with some funk to it- jazzing it up as he sang high then low before adding a crazy drum solo which Silver had a feeling were the multiple beauty product bottles being hit. Silver sank further into the cushions on the sofa; he didn't want to watch Green get splattered over the walls in Gold's rampage.

"I'm sorry Gold but right now the problem is you. You need to sit down for a while and think about what you can change about yourself, you were doing so well before…"

Gold twitched and with a hiss he stalked over to the front door where he stepped into his shoes, yanking to door open Green watched him, his voice terse:

"Where do you think you're going young man?"

"To cool down, what the fuck else?"

Gold snarled, slamming the door so hard it sprang back open again. Green ran out after him but only five minutes later the handsome brunette returned looking crushed. Silver peered over his book.

"Any luck?"

Green threw him a scathing look that read: 'What the hell do you think?' Silver held up his hands in defence, Green abashed was then greeted by their neighbouring flat she was a kindly little old lady who owned several cats- Red loved to go over every so often and pet them. Green apologised profusely for his and Gold's behaviour when she gently reminded him to keep the noise down at this time at night. Finally resolving that issue Green shut the door but left it unlocked for when Gold came back. Silver then noticed how haggard and pale and weak Green looked.

He looked exhausted and overworked. His jaw even had a light shadowing of stubble from where he had not shaved properly. Green stifled a yawn and looked sadly at Silver.

"What am I going to do with him…?"

Red entered in his boxers and a towel round his shoulders, his giant Pikachu also present, he was currently humming his newly jazzed up version of Happy Birthday. The two looked at him and Red tilted his head to one side and gestured slightly with Pikachu.

"With Gold?"

Green nodded. Red went to get a glass of water his trusty Pikachu toy under his arm.

"Let him cool down and get through this himself."

Were the only words of advice the scarlet eyed antisocial could give. Green as much as he would've liked to think that was comforting didn't and Red seeing this had to come over and give the brunette a hug, a tight hug which left the handsome brunette stuttering and bright red.

 

* * *

 

Silver looked at the clock worried. Hoping Gold wouldn't stay out too long.

He shook himself.

He wasn't worried, that was Gold's problem, not his so there was no reason to get worried at all. He shivered as he marked his page in his book and put it away.

Silver tossed and turned in the small boxy bed, he couldn't sleep. Not whilst Gold still hadn't returned. He knew Red was sleeping but Green was awake and in the living room working on his laptop whilst he waited for the tawny eyed male to return, Gold had not taken his cell phone which made Silver and Green more antsy about his whereabouts. He glanced at the digital numbers of the clock on the desk nearby. It was 2 am. He shook himself, who the hell was he? thinking cliché sappy stuff like a lovesick girl?

Casting that aside Silver believed he was worried for Gold because they had formed this strange tentative friendship if you wanted to call it as such and it was because Gold was often as unpredictable as he was predictable there was no saying what he would do. However he perked up when he heard the front door go click. Sliding out of the sheets he opened the door to go out into the living room to see Green put down his laptop and rush over to the stumbling teenager. Gold was… Silver couldn't believe his eyes.

Gold was drunk.

Of all the stupid ridiculous things he could've done Silver had to admit he was disappointed that Gold had gone and done something so cliché as 'drinking his problems away'. He had expected him to come home bloodied from a fist fight not a woozy drunk- this was so stupid and so pathetic. Gold shoved Green away, apparently he was just sober enough to recognise certain things and his speech pattern suggested he had had a lot of alcohol but the way the smell rolled off of him in waves told Silver Gold was an experienced if not under aged, drinker. Green stood beside him uncomfortably. Gold snapped at him to leave him alone but the psychologist did not move.

"Christ Gold, you are piss drunk, you need to go to bed and sleep it off, next time I don't expect you to come back like this!"

"You are not my mother."

Gold slurred, pushing himself up off the door. Green crossed his arms and stood his ground. Silver knew if anything went wrong Green could be in potential danger.

"I may not be your mother Gold but you are a minor I am your guardian now and am responsible for you."

"Well you don't need to try so fucking hard! It's not like you care anyway!"

Gold spat as he crashed sideways into the dining room table. If the situation hadn't been so terrible Silver would've laughed at Gold trying to right himself, his eyes sliding unfocused before focusing on him. Silver waited, unsure if he should walk away or stay. Green was watching them carefully his mouth set in a thin line, he wasn't happy at all. But neither was Gold.

"Go to sleep Gold. We'll talk in the morning."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes there is Gold. We need to talk about your behaviour; if you're going to act like a child then I will treat you as one."

Gold knocked over a chair with a crash. Silver turned and left the scene, deciding it was better to stay out of this one. He heard Green and Gold exchange words, Green getting increasingly frustrated and Gold became only more furious and actually quite upset from the tone of his voice. Silver sat at the desk, tapping his fingers against the surface, unsure of how he would confront a spitting mad Gold himself. He heard something else fall over with a thud.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU'RE NOSY AND I HATE THOSE KINDS OF PEOPLE, YOU'RE SUPERFICIAL AND THIS IS ONLY A COVER UP SO YOU CAN KEEP YOUR OWN POSITION, GOD LOOKING AT YOU PISSES ME OFF, I CAN LOOK AT YOUR FACE AND I JUST THINK GOD THIS GUY IS SO FUCKING FAKE IT MAKES ME SICK!"

"Gold you are drunk."

There was a tremor in Green's voice.

"SO WHAT! SO WHAT IF I'M FUCKIN' WANKED, YOU ONLY PRETEND TO CARE… YOU ONLY PRETEND, BECAUSE IT'S FOR YOUR FREAKIN STATUS AS A PRETTY RICH BOY! YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP WHEN ACTUALLY YOU CAN'T! SO STAY OUT OF MY PROBLEMS AND I'LL STAY OUT OF YOURS."

Silver sighed; Gold was making a big deal out of everything as usual... It was a teenaged form of a tantrum in fact. Normally Silver would tell him, talk to him about his overreactions and his generalisation of things but ever since Agatha and her scathing remarks to Green, he had been delicate round the edges and Silver had a feeling everything Gold was saying was going to hit the exhausted psychologist hard. It was going to hurt.

"Gold you know I care about you so stop being so selfish and realise it's not always about you. You're just being a typical teenager and I understand this but I don't expect this kind of behaviour from you!"

"FUCK YOU WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP!"

Doors slammed and the argument was closed as the tawny eyed male had no effective response and Gold entered their room shakily, it appeared he was now finding his footing again as he sobered slightly from his fight with Green. Silver could hear past Gold's laboured breathing that Green was packing up and as the brunette shuffled to bed, Silver knew that Green really cared and was hurt by Gold's comments. Silver turned in his chair to face Gold properly- it was like he was living in a real life soap opera the cheesy clichés that were to come were in Silver's opinion inevitable.

"Gold…"

"What do you want?"

Gold snarled, doubling over as a bout of dizziness smacked him in the face, he gripped the shelving unit for support and Silver watched his roommate quietly.

"You should apologise to Green first thing in the morning."

"Fucking hell, what is with everyone getting on my case? God, just fuck off will you!"

Silver shook his head.

"No. Gold you've gone too far this time."

"Why do you care what I do, it's not like you came after me."

Silver scowled, the smell of alcohol was really over powering but Silver noticed something else, it smelt sweet and just as sickly. Silver noticed Gold's shirt neckline had lipstick stains near the hem. Silver decided the emotion that filled him was jealousy- no questions.

"What else did you do besides drinking?"

Gold snorted and did not reply.

"You went and sold yourself to strangers… Didn't you?"

Silver whispered, clutching the edge of the desk hard, Gold's amber eyed were dark and whilst he was still drunk had cleared significantly since getting back. Gold shook his head.

Silver didn't believe him.

"I thought you were done! I thought you weren't going to -"

"You thought wrong."

Gold scowled and began pulling out random draws trying to find his sleeping clothes. Silver wanted to get to the bottom of this though.

"Why?"

"Why do you need an answer? They paid and I gave them whatever they wanted. See happy clients."

"Stop ignoring me, answer me Gold."

"Why don't you just go fucking jump of the building and leave me in peace? God it's what you want to do anyway you're such a freak! Just go die Silver. No one fucking gives a shit about you."

Stung and his heart in his mouth, Silver stood up and pushed past him, looking over his shoulder back at his roommate Silver murmured:

"Maybe I will just throw myself off the roof. It beats sitting round you, you're pathetic."


	8. Chapter 8

Silver climbed the stairs two by two, his temper towards Gold wavering and flickering as he ascended, when he reached the roof he almost cried at how perfect the weather was. The stars were out and shining and it was a cloudless night sky. Viridian had had some beautiful weather recently and it was showing. The night air was a lovely warm temperature and the street lights flickered every so often as if a tiny pulsating heartbeat, Silver went to the edge and looked over. He smiled slightly.

It was a long way down.

If he did jump he certainly wouldn't survive. However he was hoping that by coming up here it would knock some sense into Gold. Silver predicted that Gold would realise his mistakes and come charging up here in attempt to save him. Gold had hero complex. Too bad his guilt complex was so tiny; but that did not mean it was non-existent. Silver wasn't planning on dying like this anyway, jumping was too simple and too easy and painless. His thoughts drifted to Gold as he stood on the edge, at just how incredible Gold could be if he could change for the better. He stood still, enjoying the thrill of standing there, knowing he could just fall by accident. His heart was hammering in his chest; he had never been so scared before knowing he could end it just by stepping forwards, just one tiny little step was all that it took.

His thoughts were jumbled, Gold and death.

Nice combination.

Really.

He was irritated at Gold for being so stupid and angry, how dare he go off and get piss drunk and then go about whoring himself off to people? How dare he? Silver contemplated the jealousy that had burned in his gut voraciously, previously and found actually yes he was fucking jealous, it flared up anew bright white hot and seemingly endless. Why he was Silver had an idea as to why but he did not pursue it; fearing that the conclusion he had half formed in his mind would be correct. Plus he didn't have the willpower right now to even try contemplating such an enormous idea.

There was a clatter and a screech of a scrawny alley cat and Silver flinched in surprise almost toppling forwards. Regaining his balance on the edge of the building Silver could feel his palms sweating. He hoped Gold would realise soon, or he may just throw himself off the building to escape the fact Gold was completely a lost cause. Gold was a stupid person. Silver knew his vocabulary was limited to just idiot and stupid but seriously. It was nearly 3 am and he was tired but he wanted Gold to see he was wrong. Silver waited and the minutes that trickled by were agonising- did Gold really not care? He did not turn round when he at last heard the wicker door clattering noisily as Gold, shoeless and hair tousled stumbled into the open night air.

But he was relieved.

"Silver! Oh fuck! Silver!"

Silver smiled to himself secretly relieved, hook, line and sinker. Gold was just that predictable. Silver turned his head slightly. Gold stopped stunned. Why he was stunned he had no idea but the image presented was powerful. Silver stood on the edge looking back at him with the whole of Viridian City glowing in front of him like a vast bejewelled landscape, casting the redhead into silhouette, as if he was a conquering lord and the sparkling city was his domain. Gold wasn't a mushy person at all but the image was powerful, so much that Gold swore he was having a religious experience. Swallowing heavily Gold stood a few metres behind the redhead.

"Don't jump."

He whispered his golden eyes strangely clear and focused his lips dry as his mouth, his throat tight with adrenalin and his nostrils pinched.

"Please don't jump."

Silver put on a mocking sad face, but in the shadows cast in the night, Gold did not see it.

"And what if I do? You were the one who told me. Like YOU care."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to fucking try!"

Gold looked shaken his face pale and his body trembling- Silver inwardly was astounded at the total 180 in personality Gold had undergone. It seemed as if Gold Hunter... had a soft spot for him. Silver blinked at this new found piece of information, his heart hammering and the breeze whipping through his dark red hair- he wanted to be childish, selfish- he told himself that Gold didn't fucking care.

He never really would.

"Silver step away from the edge, please!"

Silver shook his head. No he quite liked it here. Gold actually, did care. He smiled inwardly to himself. Think of it as punishment Gold Hunter. He wouldn't step away until Gold had realised all his mistakes. Gold was getting agitated now. Silver didn't say anything and stood there, icy, determined to stay that way.

"I didn't mean it."

"Really?"

Silver whispered, Gold didn't say anything in return but the redhead could hear and see Gold was sincere, so fucking sincere. Silver sighed and turned and stepped away, he had lost this time, when he had wanted to win so much. He had expected Gold to yell at him and tell him how much of a retarded asshole he was for trying, what he didn't expect was the stocky teen to sweep him up into a crushing hug. Silver surprised and bewildered shakily wrapped his arms round Gold's shoulders in attempts to push him away as the raven buried his face into Silver's long foxy dark red hair; his hands curling round his slight frame, breathing heavily, shakily as if he had run a marathon. Silver gave up trying to escape and allowed his hands to fall limp on Gold's strong forearms. They stayed locked together like that for a long time neither of them saying anything.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Gold mumbled and Silver shivered as he felt Gold shift to press his cold nose into his neck. He still hadn't forgiven him just yet.

"I wasn't… I was angry. Silver, fuck, this sounds so lame. I'm sorry I said that stuff to you. I was just so, so angry and-"

Silver broke the hug abruptly and Gold let him go, Silver crossed his arms.

"You are always angry."

Silver then looked pointedly at Gold's lipstick stained shirt neck feeling a surge of anger. Gold then realised what he was looking at and chuckled lightly. Silver scowled at him, eyes narrowed. Gold explained:

"It's not what you think. The crazy bitch was drunk and thought I was her boyfriend so she tried necking me. She's lying somewhere headless in a ditch now where no one will find her."

Silver stared. Gold's sense of humour was often quite morbid when it consisted of someone he didn't like. He was not amused or impressed either way.

"I hope not, that's a pathetic excuse."

Gold made an unintelligible noise.

"Think what you like, that's what happened. I'm joking, I shoved her away, she fell and the actual boyfriend was in reality making out with another woman."

Gold paused mid shrug as he realised something his whole face lighting up a sharp grin crossing his streetlamp lit features.

"You're… oh my god you're jealous!"

Silver flushed slightly and took a step away from the aggressive teen. Gold followed watching him closely with his golden honey eyes searching. Silver shook his head- the two were so close now Silver could see the slight alteration of Gold's iris' where they were a clear gold near the outer rim but ringing to a darker burnt honey near the pupil. Silver noticed Gold's pupil's had dilated in the short time space, so much that only a thin ring of blazing gold was visible, his nostrils flared and the redhead decided he was treading on very dangerous ground as the atmosphere crackled with a type of chemistry and inched back, his trademark scowl in place on his pale lips.

"No. Why the hell would I be jealous?"

Gold smirked. Silver flipped him off and decided it was time to go sleep. As he went down the stairs to their flat, he heard Gold trailing down after him seemingly awestruck at the idea of Silver being jealous.

Secretly Silver was happy that finally he and Gold had resolved something big. The atmosphere between them was finally at long last stable and Silver wanted to keep it that way- he found he really liked the positive Gold and wanted to see him as much as possible. Silver however stayed as far as he could from any bodily contact with Gold as they got into the tiny boxy bed for the fear of feeling the burning sensation on his skin every time they so much as brushed past each other. Neither of them said anymore, Gold fell quickly into a deep slumber. Silver wondered how on earth he would get up the next day as he yawned heavily.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Silver was woken by Gold, who had shaken him awake, jerking away and groaning the redhead looked at him blearily before looking at the clock and saw the bastard had woken him before noon. Didn't Gold know that it was rude to wake him up before noon! Oh wait Gold was a morning person and wanted to see him suffer with bright light. Silver yawned and shielded his eyes as Gold reached over him and the bed to open the curtains, allowing the boisterous sunlight to burst through. Silver groaned again. This is why he hated mornings; everything was too bright it wasn't even funny.

"What now Gold?"

"I uh, apologised to Green, he lectured me on manners and stuff but accepted it, and he has a fever by the way… Red thinks he has the flu. So we don't have any group sessions until he gets better. We also have to look after him... I went out earlier and got a new job."

Silver eyed Gold in amusement.

"What is it?"

"Waiter, it's in the little café across from our centre where we have group sessions. I should be able to work there full time and my boss seems nice and quite calm."

Silver nodded and stretched across the bed to pull on the shirt he wore the day before. Gold watched him; Silver found that having someone watching him change was strangely intimate and a bit distracting. Flushing pink Silver looked at Gold incredulously.

"Uh, could I please have a little privacy?"

Gold blinked in realisation and with a small smile quirked on his lips he eyed Silver appreciatively. For such a scrawny teen Gold found Silver had quite attractive features such as his natural long dark red hair and his pale striking silver eyes, the look completed by his equally pale skin, it made him appear delicate and yet he had a certain air about him that commanded respect- why Gold thought respect he didn't know; it must've been something in the way Silver held himself- haughty with his head held high, no one could strike him down. Silver looked like one of those elves from Lord of the Rings or something, only with red hair. Realising he was still openly staring Gold looked away.

"Oh! Sorry."

He turned round as Silver finished getting dressed, Silver was in the process of pulling the thick twist of his hair from the collar of his shirt, brushing his hair out when he noticed Gold was staring at him again.

"What do I have something on my face?"

Gold stared some more before a wicked grin crossed his attractive features; leaning forwards until their faces were quite close he stared intently at Silver before licking his thumb and swiping it along the redhead's jaw line the digit lingering a little bit too long. Silver jumped and backpedalled as if burnt with a yelp, hair in disarray.

"What the hell!"

Gold smirked, flirting with Silver proved to be fun now that he realised from last night Silver had been jealous over an insignificant encounter with a slut. Silver continued to brush his hair, watching him carefully from under his bangs.

"You had a little bit of morning drool there."

Gold tapped the area on his own jaw line to show the other teen what he meant. Bright red Silver flung a pillow at the raven haired male who ducked and made a quick getaway. Silver once he made sure he wasn't red in his cheeks anymore found the rest of his flatmates in Green's Pikachu ridden bedroom. The psychologist was holed up in bed a feverish flush spread across his face, a cool flannel dampening his forehead, Red sat nearby reading the instructions on the back of some painkillers. Gold was busy floundering about in the laundry basket. Feeling useless Silver spoke up.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Red nodded.

"Water."

Silver turned to leave when Gold punched the air with a 'eureka'. Silver stared at him as if he had grown another head. Gold raised his own eyebrows and then held up the pair of black socks he had been looking for.

"I hope you aren't going to be wearing the skanky socks you wore to the gym yesterday."

Silver said, really hoping that Gold wasn't going to do what he thought he was. Gold grinned.

"Less washing and less water is used and thus more eco friendly! Plus I need black socks for my cafe uniform."

He clarified and pulled the sweat stiffened socks on. Even Red wrinkled his nose- Gold was officially a dumbass. Green snuffled and shifted so that the damp cloth drifted down his face and slept on peacefully despite his burning fever- Red righted the fallen cloth and then popped out two tablets for Green to take later when he woke. Silver went and retrieved the water. Gold had finished his preparations and declared he was off to work, he seemed happier and Silver wished him luck this time round deciding to stay and nurse Green.

Well he HAD to stay and nurse Green seeing as Red had no experience whatsoever in nursing a sick person and was currently singing his jazzed up version of Happy Birthday complete with little squeals from his Pikachu squeaky toy at certain intervals as well as his dreadful falsetto. Green, who was now awake due to Red's very hospitable singing, sipping water was propped up on all the spare pillows, was looking haggard.

Silver hastily waved Gold goodbye just having enough time to throw Gold a healthy glare as the teen blew him a kiss before going to rescue his psychologist from Red who was now insisting the brunette join in on the sing-a-long.

 

* * *

 

Green coughed weakly and accepted the glass of water from Silver and took the medication as prescribed. Today the redhead looked exuberant. It was a vast change from the moody young man he had been only just a few days ago. Something had happened and Green smiled thoughtfully.

"You look good today Silver, did I miss something important?"

Green watched as the redhead seemed to consider his question before nodding and taking his empty glass to refill it. Green relaxed against his pillow mountain, Red was at work at the shop and Gold apparently was working as a waiter. Silver returned balancing a tray carefully on his arm which held soup and a loaf and the glass of water in the other.

"Would you like to tell me what I missed?"

Green asked as he accepted the soup, he wasn't very hungry but he knew he must eat lest Silver threaten he call Crystal to mother him and have her bustling about the place, declaring everything too masculine and that everything should be prettier and he would have his house bursting with flowers- Red had pollen allergy which was why he never kept any, Crystal however thought that one must suffer for the sake of beauty and had sent Red some white lilies- needless to say Red had broken out in ugly hives and was sneezing within minutes. Silver lent over him to check the soup temperature, satisfied Silver sat back down on the chair next to the bed, trailing his fingers through loose knots in his hair. Green picked up the spoon shakily- he hadn't realised he had been working so hard and the stress and the drama and the lack of sleep had just ended up in him getting the flu.

"I think you missed something important last night. It was after you went to sleep and I talked to Gold myself after your fight."

Silver was careful when he spoke and Green knew he was because last night he and Gold had had a flaming spitting argument, however before Gold had left to his new job they had made up- Green could never stay truly made at any of his patients, they all had their lovely quirks and they also had their flaws but that was what made them unique and human. No one was perfect. Green took a tentative mouthful of soup, it was broccoli, Red must've made it earlier on.

"I kind of baited Gold last night to see if he could recognise his wrongs. He did eventually and something happened last night where I think we both came to an understanding. For me it was 'oh, he's not as much of an idiot as I thought'. For Gold I believe it was more of a guilt complex. Gold is a good person deep down, I think he made the better effort in this relationship, I was just being stubborn."

Green put down his spoon slowly. This revelation met all his expectations and more. This was better than any medication. Silver was opening up finally. Finally and it was exciting, Green wanted to hear more but he wouldn't push it. The redhead was sitting in a pose that suggested he was totally at ease with him and it was relaxed, no tension, wariness or hostility present. That was very good, because normally when asked questions considering Gold or anything that revolved round the subject of the anger prone teen, Silver would either clam up or get angry himself or even appear upset, but he was relaxed and that meant all was good. Silver was after all that drama okay if not comfortable with Gold. Silver twirled a lock of hair round his index finger as he continued.

"Gold has always from what I've seen of him has always been a good person and it's unfortunate what happened to him, but when he and I made up last night we both came to the conclusion that our enemy wasn't the world, but ourselves. Cliché I know… and stupid but… I think he's really happy as well that we sorted out our differences, I didn't want to fight him and I don't think he wanted to fight me, but we ended up doing it and, well I hope we don't anymore… I don't know what does this mean?"

Green smiled.

"You two are creating a bond. And I am… so proud of both of you, I cannot express how happy I feel as of now, this is just, oh come here!"

Green put his soup tray aside and held out his arms, Silver looked at him for a moment before realising Green just wanted a hug. The hug at first was hesitant and a little bit awkward but Green could tell that Silver knew that he meant it and it turned into something more comfortable and trusting.

"I thought you two would NEVER resolve your issues with each other, so much drama! The tension between you two, Red and I swore it was so thick you could swim in it! Oh this is excellent! I'm so glad you two have finished your petty fights for good; I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever be able to help you both. Now you two are friends our sessions should go a lot smoother and I hope sharing a room isn't so bad anymore~"

"I wouldn't say friends just yet; I would say we are more like partners, equals. It's a bit early to say friend…"

Green saw the redhead looked a little bit uncomfortable at the idea of he and Gold being friends but Green dismissed the idea with a snort.

"Don't be silly, you two are very close, I know he trusted you more than me in the beginning, that is a given, you two are definitely friends."

Green grinned as he saw the teen sigh; his high was however killed slightly when the redhead pointed at his forgotten soup in retaliation.

"Eat."

Pouting Green rolled his eyes. He just wasn't hungry!

"Oh how the tables have turned, of course mother~"

The psychologist teased as Silver sent him a mock glare, chuckling mildly Green retrieved his soup tray and resumed eating with a renewed appetite.

 

* * *

 

Whilst staying in bed the previous day had been hell due to Silver coddling him and forcing him to eat and take his medication, Green had to say so himself that he hadn't been that difficult. Red had returned with more orange juice and milk as promised and had even brought Green a get well card. It had nothing written in it except: Love Red. Gold had complained that Red didn't need to get a card because he saw Green anyway and every day, Red not fully understanding the concept had to be told by Silver that one only bought get well cards to people who they didn't see very often.

Even so Green was happy to be up and walking today, hating being confined to his bed- he was an active man and preferred to be moving rather than being cooped up in one place for a day. Whilst he was still sick he was feeling much better after a day of good rest, he blew his nose noisily into the forgotten tissue he had been holding for the past few minutes. Gold had been successful and had come back from his workplace happy and had recounted how whilst he had lost his temper once his boss had talked it out with him and given him a warning, from then on Gold checked and made extra effort to be careful not to lose it the next time.

The group session thereafter had produced glowing results; Green had made them all discuss a certain news article which had caught his attention, not exactly an article but more of several clippings that seemed to add up to one whole. Muggings even stabbings and belongings and such being stolen and property being damaged and looted was becoming more and more frequent and the few crime doers out of the many who had been caught so far all had one thing in common: they did not reveal any secrets and the very next day were always bailed out. And a lot of the times where the crooks had not been caught; they left a mark- a bright red intricate piece of graffiti in either spray red paint or marker. Always. Green had been worried about the issue when he had read recently that several vaults in Pewter City's high security bank had been breached with almost everything of value taken and that chemical bombs on a large scale had thought to have been used to enter- there were currently no leads. The group discussion on the matter had been insightful into what each of his patients were thinking distinctly. Gold had assured him one time during a personal drawing session that where they lived in such a dingy building and flat, no one would dream of coming here to steal things.

Silver begged to differ and said it was mainly due to the stocky teens' hideously dirty, revolting washing lying about that warded any thieves off. Red seemed rather concerned for his Pikachu collection though and Blue had to placate him by telling the awkward man that no one would come and take away his prized collection. Green actually found he was becoming less of a neat freak, much to his horror but he got over it in favour that it was a good experience for him. 

Of course he still liked his place tidy but all the 'gross' things it seemed after introducing Gold to the group, he had become immune to thanks to all the morbidly disturbing and horrendous habits he had. In fact it was only yesterday Gold had snuck a red t-shirt into the WHITE washing for fun and much to his and Silver's dismay everything had turned a funny shade of pink. Gold had thought the whole ordeal hilarious and flitted about being a nuisance as he and Silver attempted to bleach whichever clothes they thought were salvageable. Red was unperturbed by the sudden violent change of colour in his white boxers and merely put them on wondering what the fuss was all about. The pink colour had clashed horribly with his skin tone and Gold had complained for the rest of the day how his fashion radar was going nuts because he couldn't take the sight of Red and his horrible pink underwear. Green had agreed with Silver that it was HIS fault for changing them pink in the first place, to that Gold had had no answer and suffered the sight of Red and his murky pink boxers for the rest of the day.

Green found that the extensive rules he had laid out at the beginning had become non-existent- Gold's washing lay everywhere, his shoes lying haphazardly about. That list of rules had dwindled to the rule about washing days and keeping their spaces clean. The rest was history.

Red was even begging him to get a kitten.

Namely a fat fuzzy ginger yellow kitten. Green had put his foot down. Even if he was beginning to tolerate mess and germs it didn't mean he was ready to have animals rampaging in his home. Red crushed had looked so sad that Green had to take him on an outing to show him exactly which cat he was talking about. Upon seeing the adorable little fluff ball Green had weakened slightly and told Red- 'maybe'. Red had perked up instantly at this and asked when, Green didn't have the heart to tell him when and instead opted for 'When I'm ready'. Red eager to help him with this phase had borrowed many cat books from the library and often after Green had finished his paperwork for the day made the handsome psychologist (much to his dismay and secretly, pleasure) come snuggle with him in bed and read the 'care for your cat' books before sleeping.

Green didn't know how to tell him no. It would be cruel and heartbreaking to tell Red no after seeing him so dedicated to the cause.

Yet things were looking positive and Green could see the changes in all his patients, they were getting along so well now and he couldn't have asked for more. It was the start of a beautiful transformation- if he were as poetic to put it as such.

Green watched amused, over the top of his crossword puzzle from the Daily Kanto. Red had bought an old aerobics tape recently and had been dying to try it out and had dragged both Gold and Silver from the confines of their bedroom where they had been playing Scrabble to make them join in (Silver wasn't happy because he had been winning). It was hilarious watching Red copying the energetic moves with Gold joining in with enthusiasm whilst Silver who was much more self conscious stood there as if unsure what to make of the activity until Gold grabbed him and pulled him close to show him how it was done. Green made eye contact with Red.

Red smirked and Green flustered, unable to look away. He yanked at his shirt collar miming feeling a little hot and then looking at Gold and Silver and at how close they were, Red's smirk widened and jerked his head at Silver struggling to free himself from Gold's grasp and Gold just teasing him the whole time by curling a hand round Silver's waist to anchor him and teasing the silvery eyed teen on the nose with a lock of his own dark red hair. Green looked back down at his crossword quickly as Red made as if he wanted him to join in too, he would have to decline that offer because as tempting as it was to be with Red, Green couldn't.

Wait.

Green realised he had just admitted to himself that he found Red attractive and found all his weird strange traits endearing and quite funny. Green distracted thought about the context in which he meant 'being' with Red. Green shocked understood when he had thought that he had not meant it in the sense that he couldn't go do the silly aerobics but be with Red in a romantic term.

Green let out a long suffering sigh.

He had definitely fallen hard.

Green then decided unprofessional or not, he didn't give a fucking damn.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week spun by with Green returning to work after two days of rest- apparently he had not had the flu but instead just been overworked and a little run down. They had had no group sessions for the rest of the week but the psychologist had still gone into his office to tackle the stack of paperwork which Crystal had not managed to finish (the chatty hyperactive woman had been so kind to offer to do his workload whilst he had been ill). In fact whilst he had been in the office he had been summoned to Agatha's office. Determined to hold his own this time and carefully guarded Green had made his way to the meeting contemplating what he would tell her. She was doing her usual staff reports which she did occasionally. Green sat down in the hard wooden chair in front of her desk- everything about that woman was cold and unfeeling and Green knew he would never feel comfortable round his boss. Pug faced as ever the unpleasant woman looked at him critically from across the surface of the desk, her gnarled claw like hands resting in front of her.

"How much have you achieved?"

Agatha was blunt; her iron grey curls of hair seemed more tightly curled today, her blood red lipstick smile was sickening as was her friendly façade. Green swallowed he would get through this like he usually did. He hated how unnerved he was feeling.

"I feel like I've achiev-"

"I'm not talking about what you feel Oak. I'm asking you how much have you achieved in this year."

Trying very hard not to scowl Green tried again his fingers gripping the sides of the cheap wooden chair.

"It would be nice if you explained to me what you wanted from me."

He hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her claw hands uncurled her nails, Green realised were sharp long fake press on nails and they were tapping a dangerous rhythm, tick and tack. Green knew that if such basic rules of morality did not exist he would be dead by now with the only evidence a set of talons from this witch of a woman.

"Watch your tongue Oak. I've seen younger men than you have them ripped out by the roots for speaking so insolently back to their elders. The screams afterwards… Music to the ears boy!"

Her hands crackled anciently as if she were the one who liked to do such a thing. Green winced at the thought and no pun intended held his tongue.

"I apologise Agatha. It's just hard to comply to your wishes when you don't… clarify."

Agatha sat back in her desk chair with a grunt of annoyance, her voice full of malice and hatred. Green shifted on the hard seat, it was unforgiving and he winced as she pinned him with a laser stare. Her dark eyes reading him, Green tried to keep a poker face- the more he gave away to her, the less likely he was going to have a happy ending to this meeting.

"This is exactly what I was talking about; you're all fancy words and no results. Utterly useless I say."

Green snorted finally finding his poker face.

"I highly doubt that, not even Eusine has as many patients as I do."

Agatha seemed to teeter on the edge of that statement.

"As much as I loathe to say this, but you happen to be more capable than he is in the social department. I must admit he produces results far quicker than you do as he doesn't utilise worthless chatter."

Green shrugged. So what? He and Eusine just worked differently. Agatha eyed him nastily before waving the conversation onwards.

"Enough. What are you achieving? What are you doing in here?"

"I have been successful in breaking down the basic natures of all my patients."

"Which is? Speak up I'm old and I can't hear very well."

Green was confused, why did Agatha want to know? She never bothered asking about his patients and their wellbeing. She didn't care, however deciding this was a new question to test him and overthrow him Green continued despite his hesitation in a louder voice, slightly irritated.

"Well... All of them are doing very well and are getting along with each other…"

"What are your relationships with one another?"

Agatha's eyes were unreadable and Green found this was a trait he hugely disliked about his boss. She was unreadable and Green often found it easy to read people could not for the life of him read her, she was too... crafty. All he could pick up from her was she was plotting something, whatever that was he didn't know and probably was better off not knowing at all. She coughed harshly, hacking and spitting. Green refrained from showing revulsion. Why on earth did she want to know their relationships?

"Red and I are quite close; he feels safer with me and is afraid that if I leave him he won't know what to do with himself. Gold and I get along fine as long as he isn't spitting mad, Gold and Red don't talk they just communicate through grunts so I assume they're pretty happy. Silver and I have always been fine, Red and Silver have this funny friendship going on, they trust each other and have great teamwork. Gold and Silver are very close, closer than Red and I. Blue is much better she's talking more, she's finally getting to know herself again and Ruby has stopped calling himself Brendan which is good, it means his split persona days should hopefully be over."

Green knew lying was futile seeing as Agatha could pick up on bullshit like a hawk on a paralysed mouse, he knew that Agatha was listening carefully. He didn't know what this was all about but he had only told her the basics of all their relationships so any personal details were safe. Her dark eyes had been calculating and cold and Green could only hope that she found this information to her liking. He relaxed with a small sigh when she waved him away. Shooing him out of her office, he was surprised; the meeting had only just begun! Normally she would enjoy keeping here for another half hour just to screw with his mind.

"Alright, alright I get it, you're all happy fine and dandy which in my opinion is pathetic, now scram! I have several reports to write up. I don't need your oversized nose poking into unwanted business."

Green was more than happy to leave, several reports his arse. She wasn't going to write them ever. Green wondered how the centre was so well provisioned and staffed and hi-tech with such a shitty head figure as Agatha running it. He shook himself, no way, he was thinking too much into it if he somehow connected herwith him. And his nose was NOT oversized it was very AVERAGE and much nicer than her old haggy nose any day. Sticking his tongue out at the door which slammed and rattled with finality and a degree of rudeness in his face he spun on his heel and strode back to his office to finish the final few papers he had.

 

* * *

 

After his long awaited and dreaded meeting with Agatha was over, thank goodness (he had sighed with relief and celebrated with extra coffee); Green had a long weekend because Monday and Tuesday were holidays so the handsome brunette psychologist was very happy to have 4 days of absolutely nothing and just pure relaxation. The only problem was…

He couldn't relax until the flat had been thoroughly cleaned and sanitised. The place was in his opinion a pigsty. Red told him it was cosy and no cleaning was required and asked him to come back to bed because he was feeling cold, Green had against his will declined and gone off to begin his monstrous task of cleaning the flat. Silver had agreed the day before that it was a little bit stuffy but nothing like opening a few windows and throwing out old clothes and such would definitely help it clean up a bit. Green had already opened the windows to let the crisp spring breeze to drift through, blowing away the hanging dust and other unforgivable smells that Gold thought was immensely funny to leave hanging about. He had also collected and thrown out 3 black bin bag liners full of old broken or worn objects and the like and it still looked chaotic! Green ran a hand through his messy brown spikes of hair- he hadn't bothered styling it today. Not if he was going to get dirty- apparently bed hair was vaguely sexy according to Gold the fashionista.

It wasn't even noon yet and Red was still sleeping as was Silver and most likely Gold as well because he had worked the night shift at the café which had been 7pm to 3am. Green was very happy that Gold had finally found a job and was holding it, every so often Gold came back to tell him how he had lost his temper slightly but somehow he and his manager managed to pull through it. Green was actually over the moon that Gold was finally learning to curb his anger in a new environment with strangers. In fact Gold had told him if he ever felt he was going to literally blow up, his manager had given him permission to go into the store room and stay there for as long as it took for him to calm down. Green wanted to meet this woman give her a hug and send her flowers for everyday of the next year; finally someone actually understood how Gold just needed sometime. It was great progress and Green told Gold to keep it up. Silver had been promoted at his own job from the hair assistant that normally just washed the clients' hair or combed it, had been promoted to cutter- Gold had found that title quite amusing if not a little morbid. Silver had smacked him, as it was cutting hair obviously, Gold had been teasing and the redhead knew it.

Green sighed as he pulled out the vacuum cleaner; he had just found a moat of dust behind the fridge that looked like it had a few milk bottle caps mixed in with it- Gold must've flicked them behind the fridge when he was too lazy to go chuck the tops in the bin. Grossed out Green pulled on his rubber gloves and set to work with a damp cloth, scooping up what dust and fluff he could. Once the musty task was completed he plugged in the vacuum and set about the floors, the noise was unfortunate and loud with an unpleasant wheezing and whirring. Such was the noise that the rest of the flats' inhabitants emerged one by one slowly. Gold emerging first with a obnoxious yawn with Silver trailing after him his hair a knotted mess and Red bringing up the rear, clutching one of his pillows sleepily. Green turned off the vacuum and waved at them as the three stood at the mouth of the living room staring at him bewildered.

"Good morning!"

Three identical grunts were thrown back at him in reply. Green rolled his eyes as the trio slouched off to the sofa and slumped down on it, promptly falling asleep again; Red curling delicately on the end with Gold splayed out hogging nearly all the space, with Silver laying stretched out, graceful and catlike on the narrow back seeing it was either that or lying on top of Gold and Red. Green decided he was not going to let them laze off and let him do all the work. Nudging Gold's foot with the vacuum end the raven stirred and eyed him warily as the emerald eyed man brandished the vacuum threateningly.

"What?"

"Get dressed, all of you we're going to clean this place up together."

Silver gave him a look that practically screamed 'you've got to be joking' and Red just blinked sleepily at him. Green hands on his hips waited for them to move.

"Come on. Think this as team building, let's go. Up now!"

He prodded Gold who had decided to fall back asleep with a heavy snore. Another defiant snore from the honey eyed teen. Green turned on the vacuum and smirked when the three of them jerked awake and away from the source. Green pointed to the bedrooms.

"Change now. We're cleaning."

A chorus of groans and complaints had never sounded so sweet to Green's ears, he grinned, this was going to prove very fun. He just knew Gold was going to moan and complain the whole way- he was hoping that Gold would realise that messes were fun to create but not so much to clean up after.

 

* * *

 

Green crossed his arms as he watched Gold wave the feather duster about, this was ridiculous- who didn't know how to dust! Everyone knew how to dust objects! Sighing he hopped over Silver who with his hair tied up was lying on his stomach, excavating whatever lived underneath the sofa with the end of a broom, Red on the other side prepared with a slipper to whack any cockroaches that ventured out from the disgusting tangle (He'd caught a few with Silver already much to Green's disgust- and was now told to kill them- and so they had thrown the previously caught ones off the balcony- Green had zero tolerance towards the insect pests).

"Gold you don't wave it about in the air… You have to physically 'dust' objects with it."

Green instructed as he polished the little ornament he held- a gift from his mother from the year before. Gold stopped waving the duster about confused.

"I don't understand…"

"Give it here."

Green took the duster and not trusting Gold to finish polishing his ornament he handed it to Red who looked at the little crystal statue with interest before handing Gold the slipper the other one still on his right foot.

"Cool I'm on cockroach killing duty?"

Gold was exuberant as he took up his position, eager to whack something; Silver looked up and sat back on his haunches to raise a delicate red eyebrow at Gold.

"Don't you dare miss."

Silver warned, whilst he wasn't afraid of bugs or cockroaches, like many he was not a huge fan of them, he also preferred not to kill them- the mess made was rather revolting and he wasn't allowed to catch them to release later because Green had commanded that they perish. Gold stuck out his tongue in response and Silver jerked the broom head at Gold in warning before going back down to prod some more at the mess that had accumulated under the sofa. Red perched himself unhelpfully on the sofa watching them work with an interested silence. Green flitted about dusting surfaces as Gold waited for his target.

Silver jerked and slid back in surprise and horror as a huge fat cockroach wriggled its way out from the mass, its feelers waving frantically as it scurried out from under the sofa. Red watched it go with curiosity, abandoning his polishing duties in the process as he scrambled off of the sofa, a tangled lope of lanky limbs, on all fours pursued it. Gold SCREECHED ("HOLY MOTHERFUCK!") and leapt out of the way knocking over the potted plant near the television. Green turned to survey the chaos and then noticed albeit a little late as the fat cockroach skittered past his feet. Shrieking as well Green put as much distance between himself and the creature as Red tailed it closely, now barefoot the other slipper in his hand at the ready. Gold was backed into a corner looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Silver was busy stuffing his face into one of the sofa cushions his body shaking violently.

"Silver! Silver are you alright?"

Green worried that Silver was having a sort of fit; forgot about the insect and quickly went to the redhead but as soon as he touched him lightly on the back he realised with a jolt that Silver was laughing.

Silver was laughing so hard that he had gone red in the face.

Green watched in amazement as the redhead grasped the cushion helplessly as he laughed and laughed and laughed, even Gold who previously had been plastered into his corner had emerged looking bemused as he watched Silver. Green waited for him to calm down, picking up the ornaments Red had failed to polish and did them himself before setting them back in their rightful places. Gold picked up the slipper he had dropped in his shock. Silver sobered wiping his eyes a small smile on his face.

"Oh my god."

Silver whirled round to face Gold his expression one of immense amusement his pale silvery sharp eyes were bright and wide with astonishment his jaw hanging open slightly, hands shaking with suppressed mirth as he kneaded the cushion that he still held.

"I never knew you were such a wuss!"

Green smiled fondly as Gold spluttered and in his defence claimed he had been startled that it had crawled out so quickly and that it was so massive and obese and disturbingly large.

A loud whack startled them all, Green jumped and Red came out triumphant, proudly holding up the now very dead fat cockroach which was… Oozing... Green inching away told the lanky man to throw it off the balcony and then go wash his hands and that slipper thoroughly. Silver shot Gold an ironic smirk and slowly got down to poke the nest under the sofa once more (secretly hoping to see if Gold would freak out again), Red faithfully waiting to get the next pest that emerged. Gold still stunned from the fact that Silver had let go and just laughed like that shook himself in awe as he picked up the plant he knocked over and Green who had been watching chuckled.

"What?"

Gold bit out roughly a little embarrassed from his previous reaction and Green smiled a little wider, enigmatic. Gold realising he was currently the joke snorted and looked away, with a good natured smile.

 

* * *

 

Green sighed as he stood outside the cage of kittens in the pet shop, they all peered up at him with big jewel like eyes and their tiny pink mouths open in little squeaks of hopefulness. He was taking a big step today; he was going to buy that fat little fluffy ginger yellow kitten Red wanted so much. Previously Green had not bought anything for Red's birthday because the awkward man had claimed he didn't want anything- this would effectively cover that. Green looked at the basket full of items he would need for the cat- brushes, toys, a bed, food, simple stuff such as that. Even when Red had thought he hadn't been listening to those nights where he had narrated 'caring for your cat' books, Green had in fact been listening and closely at that.

When he walked in through the door with the kitten mewling anxiously in its pet carrier, Green was worried for his newly pristine flat (thanks to the extreme cleaning from the day before) but disregarded the thought. This was for Red. Gold and Silver were playing chess when he entered- Silver was black and Gold was white- Green couldn't see who was winning.

"You got a cat!"

Gold bounded over but was shushed by Silver who had shoved a finger to the amber eyed teens' lips before crouching down smoothly, poking his fingers through the bars of the carrier, the kitten sniffing his fingers carefully before licking them with a tiny rough but warn wet tongue. Gold now silent also crouched down to inspect the newcomer.

"He's for Red."

Green said quietly as he unpacked all the bags and put the items on the side, ready to be put away when Red returned from his shift at the shop- Red worked part time as a clerk in a large convenience store now, the other jobs having no need for voluntary workers. Nodding Gold and Silver went to go back to their game of chess their hearts weren't in it because they wanted to see Red's reaction. Green was cautious about the baby animal; he hadn't touched it at all yet and had made Silver wash his hands immediately after the kitten had licked his fingers. The kitten mewled pitifully inside his carrier. Green didn't like keeping the poor thing cooped up in the tiny space but he didn't want to release the cat into its bigger nicer cage yet, where it would sleep every night until it learnt what it was allowed and not allowed to do (such as scratching furniture). Green was thankful the store owner had told him the kitten was litter trained. His reason for not letting the poor kitten out was mainly because he wanted Red to be the first one to touch the animal.

The door clicked and Red was home; as usual he had impeccable timing and this time literally. Green contained a smile as Gold and Silver's heads shot up from their 'intense' chess game on the coffee table- he knew they wanted to see Red's reaction just as much as he did.

"Good day at work?"

Green inquired from his relaxed position on the sofa, Red nodded, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes, he paused however at a tiny almost inaudible meow.

"What was that?"

Red whispered, Green couldn't help it and smiled and walked over to grab Red by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen where the fat little ginger yellow kitten pawed against its carrier door, mewling to be free. Silver and Gold followed. Red was thunderstruck- although he was expressionless as ever Green could read him like a book- the sudden jolt as he stopped abruptly, the way his lean shoulders tensed up and the almost inaudible gasp that fell from his pale silent lips. Green leant against the kitchen counter top.

"Do you like him?"

Red opened the carrier door and watched in amazement as the kitten tumbled out a little fuzz ball with big beseeching brown eyes into his pale hands, it's tiny paws soft and not yet accustomed to walking and a tiny pink mouth with a neat row of white sharp teeth and a bushy tail.

"I love him."

Red's voice was quiet but held such raw emotion it was hard not to smile, Silver wore a tiny one of his own whilst Gold beamed, at peace with the world. The kitten pawed at Red's hand gently and then his nose as the lanky male brought the feline close to his face to inspect it, it meowed high pitched. Red stood clutching the kitten gently but firmly to his chest, the tiny thing dwarfed by his large slender hands, fur sticking haphazardly through the gaps. His scarlet eyes instead of the usual bored emotionless, held a certain level of gratitude and Green didn't know if this was his mind playing tricks on him; a kind of love. He choked slightly as Red now holding the kitten with one hand quickly snake like wrapped and arm round his psychologists' waist to pull him close. Nuzzling Green's nose with his own Red smiled.

"Thank you."

Blushing and reduced to a stuttering mess at the new meaning for the Bunny kiss (he and Red used to do this as therapy when Red didn't feel like talking and preferred to show that he was happy or something similar by giving Green an Bunny kiss- something Green found very unprofessional,) he stammered out:

"W-what… What eh… U-uhm. What will y-y-y-you call him?"

Green shakily ran a hand through his hair, knowing he was bright red, he could totally hear Gold and Silver sniggering in the background as they mysteriously disappeared off leaving him to fend for himself. Red without missing a beat immediately said:

"Pikachu."

Pikachu the fat little yellow ginger kitten mewled, seemingly happy and approving of his new name. As Red finally relinquished his tight hold on Green, the psychologist still a nervous flustered wreck staggered to one of the bathrooms to cool down. Splashing his face with cold water Green tried to pull himself together.

Oh god. Green looked at his reflection and gave a crooked smile.

He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and let out a low groan of defeat. The things Red did to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Gold yawned and stretched luxuriously, he had woken up earlier today, earlier than normal. Usually he woke up at 8:30 on the dot, no questions, unless he was very tired. He paused in his mental musings as he heard Silver snuffle vaguely in his sleep, turning to look over his shoulder at the redhead Gold watched the pale silvery eyed teen sleep peacefully. He looked so much younger and happier when asleep. He almost looked like a girl curled up like that with his hair splayed out over the pillow in a dark blaze behind him, almost, but by following the straight nose and sharp jaw line and narrow hips, Silver was still distinctly male. Gold still didn't understand how both he and Silver fit into the tiny boxy bed in their equally tiny shared room. However they did and if there was supposed to be any logic involved Gold decided there was none, plus if Red and Green managed it, they could too. He sat quietly for a while waiting to wake up fully, listening to the faint sounds of birds singing and the morning traffic.

Recently everything had been going smoothly, everyone was in a very good mood and the energy was positive and it was all so happy. Gold assumed it was because everyone was finally at a stage where they could be comfortable with one another and be trusting; because of this, the atmosphere had done a total 180 in such a short time span. He believed they had all been ready at least a month or two before hand it was just him and Silver being stupid and refusing to see eye to eye. However they had resolved that in one night. Gold didn't know how or why but when he hugged Silver he felt like the redhead had forgiven him for everything right there and then and was willing to start over. It felt good to try being a new person, Gold liked who he was becoming, it was the person who he was meant to be but every now and again he would find a surge of uncontrollable anger boiling and would have to try hard to restrain it and just smile through his teeth. He cast a quick glance at the calendar and was surprised to see that he had been living with Green and Red and Silver for nearly half a year. He balked as he realised it had been about 5 ½ months of nonstop drama for both he and Silver.

Gold filed a mental note to make sure he apologised to Green again for the trouble (though he couldn't be sure what trouble would happen next but it would hopefully never be as dramatic as his and Silver's fights- hopefully the trouble to come would be a sort of boyish tomfoolery). In fact speaking of drama, Gold lifted the covers to sneak a peek at the redhead's wrists and was glad to see the cuts he had inflicted at the start of their counselling were healed and most of the scars whilst dark and present were beginning to fade. Silver had not cut himself for about a month and a half, things were looking up for him. Gold never really understood Silver's original wish to die and now that due the relationships Silver had made with them he was much happier and barely even thought about suicide any longer. Heck Gold had noticed Silver was even being somewhat, SOMEWHAT more tolerant of Crystal. Realising he had been staring at the sleeping redhead for half an hour (it was now 8:30) Gold decided to get up. He as a morning person had the morning shift at the café which was 9am to 3pm and he worked most of the week, half day on Friday and sometimes Sundays.

It was that long weekend Green had been so excited about and because of that, the cafe was short staffed this Sunday thus Gold had been asked to come in for a little extra pay. Not complaining at the chance to earn a bit more Gold got up and pulled on his uniform trousers, casting about for his socks. He sighed; it was always the socks he couldn't find. He scratched his stomach irritably. It wasn't that important. Silver stirred lightly, mumbling, Gold turned to find the redhead looking at him hazily his clear bright pale eyes focusing wearily on him.

"Morning."

Gold muttered still actively searching for his socks as Silver sat up slowly, pushing his hair out of his eyes before scratching his neck and cracking a few stiff joints.

"Hey."

Gold watched out of the corner of his eyes as Silver flopped back down, as he realised it was far too early in the morning, throwing and arm over his eyes to stop any light that filtered through the curtains. Gold found his socks under the wicker basket bin (How did they get under there?) and was just about to celebrate when Silver who seemed to be telepathic, sent him a chilling look that warned if he whooped or jumped about with joy, he was going to get an earful and possibly a pinch. Gold didn't like Silver's pinches, they hurt like hell. He preferred to avoid them as Silver dealt them out as both punishment and reward.

As he pulled on his socks Gold found that by interacting with people in a positive manner instead of scowling and glaring at them wherever he went, he had found; or at least re-learnt that just having a smile on his face made the difference and it made his life and job so much more easier. In fact Blue and Ruby had visited his café the other day and the lady who had been a little bit anxious at first relaxed immediately at the sight of a familiar face. Ruby had been very happy with the colouring pages and crayons, proudly presenting his strangely coloured Noah's Ark which Gold had pinned up on the wall of the café dedicated to the children's drawings which they didn't wish to take away. Smiles and good behaviour aside, Gold knew he was changing and that he wasn't so angry at everything anymore, he used to be but somehow that had been glossed over and it wasn't important. It was as if Green and living with him, Red and Silver had set in motion a type of healing process. A type of therapy that emulated a family, something he had missed for such a long time, almost more than ten years, for his whole childhood.

It was then Gold realised as he closed the bedroom door softly to Silver mumbling thickly: 'Have a nice day. Bring back some of that amazing cheesecake.' (Cheesecake much to Gold's amusement was Silver's guilty pleasure) whilst picking up his jacket that the main reason to his anger was that he had been lonely. Crippling loneliness all those years and due to bad treatment at such a age where changes were occurring. He had been led into traps of false judgement and was unwilling to trust anyone. Mainly for the fear of betrayal and unable to get close to anyone because he thought they would be snatched away in an instant. They were very childish thoughts, Gold knew that as he stood waiting for his toast to pop back up, but he HAD been a child back then so in a sense it had been effective in shaping who he was previously. He heard a sleepy meow and turned to see Pikachu pawing at his kitchen bed cage, smiling Gold knelt to tickle the fat kitten on the chin.

"Hey… How are you little guy, you are so fat, how did you get fat? Man… I remember my mother used to have two cats one was a blue grey and the other was a ginger cat whom she loved to dress up with silly hats…"

Gold paused subdued at the thoughts of his deceased mother; he knew that one day he would have to let it all out because he couldn't keep on letting the subject of his family weigh him down and eventually he would just end up hurting himself and others around him. It hurt but his family would've wanted his to move on in life and think of them positively without any pain and sadness. They all would've wanted that from him. Pikachu's big brown eyes widened as if to ask what was wrong, pressing his tiny pink nose against the gap in the bars. Blinking fiercely the golden eyed teen gave the kitten another little teasing ruffle under his chin and went to retrieve his toast.

 

* * *

 

The walk to the café, 'Fine Line', was uneventful and it was cheerful and bright, the air was slightly humid and Gold wondered if it would rain due to the heavy clouds accumulating in the distance. People bustled on their way to work, many business men fumbling with their cases as well as their breakfast coffees. Gold was always the first one to arrive save his boss, she was wonderful, her name was Yellow and she loved fishing hence the name of the café. She was just about Red's age of 22-23 years; her family had inherited the café from another who had moved regions. Gold smiled to himself as he walked through the frosted glass door, the little silver bell jingling softly, musically as he stepped into the dim work space. Yellow poked her head out from the store room; she was a petite woman with long blonde hair. She was very pretty but the first time Gold had ever met her during his interview had accidentally called her 'sir' because she had been wearing a hat at the time, hiding her long ponytail.

"Good morning Gold! You have perfect timing, in fact would you mind helping me with something?"

Yellow was a soft spoken lady and she often reminded Gold of Red, but she was very calm and sensible. Nodding Gold went to the backroom and put down his bag before sidling into the storeroom to see Yellow reaching as far as she could on tiptoe at the topmost shelves, they didn't own a ladder and whilst they could use a chair it meant taking one from the café work floor. Grinning Gold walked over to her and reach up to pull down the box of plates they usually kept up there, Yellow had been wanting to bring out some new ones for a while now. As he passed the box onto her Gold snorted and placed a hand on her head. Yellow shrugged him off with a mock scowl.

"I know, I'm tiny so stop rubbing it in. But a girl can dream to be taller can't she?"

"You're not tiny, you're miniscule."

"It's the same thing, not that I'd want to be a mountain like you."

Yellow giggled and teetered out with the box of plates, leaving Gold to trail out after her to help the blonde set the table.

 

* * *

 

Gold sighed under his breath as he finished taking the orders of a very lovey dovey couple, much to his immense revulsion seeing as they didn't stop fucking tittering nonstop as they ordered and kissing each other. The sugary sweetness of them was enough to make Gold want to go throw up. Either way he took their orders with an equally sweet smile and if he were to put his exit in such… sweet terms he would've positively 'sailed' off, it was 11:45am and the customers today were rather infuriating, even Yellow wasn't faring was well as she should've. They were so short staffed it was ridiculously hard trying to keep up with orders. Fine Line was a popular café/restaurant. Running a hand through his hair he blew his bangs out of his face.

He needed to get Silver to cut them for him, they were growing so long and they had such split ends; which in his opinion was disastrous. Plus if he went to Silver he could get it free… Gold knew he could sweet talk Silver into cutting his hair for free. It was too easy. Smirking Gold decided he would get the redhead to do it later on in the day once he clocked out at 1pm. Thank god because of the shortness of staff Yellow had decided to close shop early because if she wasn't Gold knew she would plead him to stay after 1pm to help- he just couldn't say no to her.

"Gold! We need the tea set for two on table sixteen in the next few minutes!"

Yellow called out, her high blonde ponytail had become slightly frazzled as the petite woman had scratched her head multiple times as she thought hard, strands framing her slightly pink face from all the hard work, plus the kitchen was hot. Gold nodded his hands already full with a tray of drinks for a particularly large party of workmen who had stopped by for a drink.

"Sure, give me a moment!"

Gold threw back over his shoulder as he eased his way slowly out of the kitchen swing doors. He almost tripped and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Agatha sitting at a table alone, her gnarled hands resting on the scrubbed top, tapping away impatiently. Spotting him her face broke into a leery grin as she hailed him. Nodding tersely to the old woman Gold quickly deposited the drinks on the table, swift and precise before whisking out his notepad to take down Green's rather nasty piece of work who he called a boss's order.

"Large brandy."

Gold frowned, they didn't open the liquor cabinet until after 12. However seeing as this woman was going to be difficult if he politely refused he wordlessly smiled and went off to get her drink, he passed Yellow who stared at him.

"Gold, what on earth are you doing in there?"

"Customer, she ordered a large brandy."

"Why didn't you tell her we don't sell liquor until after 12?"

Yellow was looking more frazzled, one of her fingers was wrapped in a bandage from where she had cut herself by accident when helping the chef dice vegetables for a stew. Gold sighed as he pulled out the glass and the bottle of brandy.

"That woman…"

Gold muttered out of the corner of his mouth, he knew Agatha was staring at him and he knew she probably and could lip read, she was the kind to know how. He disliked the way she stared as well; it was a hawk like stare. It looked cold and calculating, it reminded Gold vaguely of how Silver used to look at him- but that was history, Silver now only looked at him with mild irritation at times, the rest was comfortable trust.

"She is difficult. I know her from places and its best not to argue."

Yellow shook her head as she opened the till to exchange some money for another customer, Gold carefully poured the brandy; making sure not to spill a single drop.

"Gold just because she's difficult, we do have rules here."

Gold slightly annoyed turned to his petite boss.

"Agatha does not play by the rules."

Yellow stopped, her face and movements screeching to a halt.

"Did you say Agatha?"

Gold nodded, picking up the glass to inspect it, he knew the gnarly witch woman would try finding something to nitpick, she probably would ask for ice when he gave her this, and if he put some in now she'd ask for no ice; and if she had been able to lip read then she wouldn't do anything. Yellow wordlessly closed the till and set the screen back to default.

"Yellow, what's wrong?"

Gold put away the bottle of brandy and closed the cabinet. Yellow's hazel eyes were narrowed with thought. Shrugging Gold went off and delivered the drink. Agatha did not complain about anything which proved to the hawkeyed teen that she had been listening in.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

Gold said, quietly not wanting to cause a scene if Agatha did eventually decide to be difficult. Shaking her head and shooing him away Agatha said.

"No, no everything is perfectly fine boy. Leave, I'll call you later if I need anything."

Turning before rolling his eyes Gold quickly made his way to the kitchen to pick up two sets of pasta for the business pair who had been waited quite some time for their order, he brushed by Yellow who had just dropped the tea set for two at table sixteen, he quickly pulled her aside.

"Yellow what was that before?"

"What?"

Yellow seemed genuinely confused.

"About Agatha, why did you react like that?"

Yellow went tight lipped.

"She and I… never got along, she's well known in these parts."

Yellow paused as she looked at the crotchety lady sipping mulishly at her drink, her quick dark eyes glancing round the room, taking everything in from the worn table tops to the kids drawing corner. Gold was mystified; Green had said the same sort of thing.

"Do you know Green Oak?"

Yellow chuckled.

"Who doesn't? That man is a genius, so talented, as expected of one from the Oak generation. Say does he still counsel that socially awkward man named Red?"

Gold blinked, this was a little unprofessional to be talking to his boss about his personal life but then again Yellow was not a normal person, she held this aura about her that told you, you could tell her anything and she would still accept you for who you are. The blonde didn't believe in evil, she believed everything was good, just the bad things were corrupted. Gold nodded, checking his watch- nearly time to close down.

"Yes, he does."

Yellow to his surprise went slightly pink.

"I know you go to Green for sessions too… could you… could say hi to… him, uh, Red for me? I wondered where he'd gone off to…"

Smiling easily at his boss Gold nodded before he jerked back to the present as he was called over by another table so they could get the bill. After bidding the customers a good day Gold inwardly groaned as Agatha called him over with a rude 'BOY!' Walking over to her table Gold made extra effort to calm down before speaking.

"May I help you madam?"

"Yes, why is it that the light bulb over in that corner has not been fixed?"

Good…

Grief.

Gold almost just walked away from her, but that would be the last thing he ever did. He didn't fancy getting stabbed through the back with her razor sharp words. So Agatha not only was the owner of a giant medical centre in Viridian but she was apparently a restaurant inspector as well? Pulling on his most charming smile (which Gold knew was actually very charming) he explained to Agatha that that light bulb had not been fixed as of yet because it had only blown yesterday and no one had made the convenience store run yet in order to buy a bulb. Agatha grouched a little before launched her next question.

"Why on earth is everything so colourful in here?"

She snapped, rubbing her temples, Gold frowned. Holy mother of all things holy…

"It is a café with décor suitable for all ages, a colourful setting encourages people to enter."

Agatha cackled.

"Hah, I'd never ever walk in here if any place was as obnoxiously bright as here."

Gold refrained from letting a scathing remark fall. He turned to leave.

"Will that be all madam? I do have a job to do and my other customers are waiting."

Agatha shook her head, turning quickly to look at Yellow who was surreptitiously beckoning him to get a move on the golden eyed teen mouthed' SORRY, SHE'S BEING A BITCH' before turning back to the haggy woman with a forced smile. He heard yellow throw her hands up in annoyance before hurrying off to do whatever Gold was meant to do.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"You have a lot of nerve boy, showing up here when you could so easily destroy everything."

Gold jerk back, what the hell was she talking about?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Spare me the niceties. Gold Hunter correct? Your family died approximately 10-11 years ago in a devastating house fire which struck the neighbourhood of New Bark town. You were the sole survivor. That makes you a potential suspect. They're still looking."

She cackled. Gold narrowed his eyes dangerously. Was this woman insinuating that he killed them all? A low growl rumbled quietly in his throat.

"I never say this to anyone, and I especially never wanted to tell you but I loved my family, I loved my life back then and whoever destroyed that, I will kill them."

Gold had said this through clenched teeth, his voice tight and controlled as he reigned in his anger, knowing that he wanted nothing more than to lash out. However he did not hit the elderly, even if they were like her. He could roughly manhandle anyone but he didn't go about striking people for no actual reason. Even if this reason was for provoking him, he had learnt that the hard way. Agatha drained her brandy glass and gave a hoarse cough.

"Why else did you migrate illegally to Kanto when you are an official Johto citizen? Do you have a passport? You do realise I could report you? I know your records boy, you've been in juvenile more times than I can count the hairs on my body."

Gold said nothing. He had entered Kanto as a stowaway in order to escape the media as the 'boy who emerged from the ashes'. It was a stupid nickname they had given him, calling him the phoenix boy. He had been assumed dead but had emerged during a search half dead, pale and suffocating from the toxic smoke of the aftermath of the fire. Since then however after meeting Green the first thing the psychologist had done was checked all their files and had them get passports and all the legal documents. Thus Gold was actually officially both a Kanto and Johto citizen. As for being a delinquent… Well he really had had no other choice. Gold nodded.

"Yes I do have a passport. I am also a Kanto citizen as well as a Johto. My being in juvenile has nothing that concerns you."

"That doesn't change the fact you were once illegal."

"Yes, but I am legal now."

Gold said exasperated and wanting to just get on with his life. She tsked and smirked toothily at him. Gold knew that if she scraped her nails down a chalkboard, even the chalkboard would start cringing and crying at the sound.

"You have a violent temper boy, strong too. God knows Team Rocket could've used you well. They were the nasty kind of people to take your kind in. Lazy, aggressive and murderous young men like you, they start young like you were back then."

Gold looked at her darkly; fuck her and her fucking saggy arse to hell.

"Would you like the bill madam? Because whoever you think you are telling me where I should be in this world and whoever this Team Rocket is I don't give a damn. You're a nasty piece of work Agatha, I'll give you that one compliment. But now I must ask you to leave, you are disturbing our other customers."

Gold finished with a cheery fake smile, deep down he was confused though. Agatha slapped two the money onto the table and gave a hacking cough. Gold with his back turned heard her clearly though:

"Not know Team Rocket…? Back in my day they were people to be feared. Lead by that Giovanni…"

Getting up slowly she threw Gold one last lecherous grin and left the café. Everything seemed to brighten as soon as Agatha left the shop. Yellow came up to Gold and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…Gold?"

Gold smiled down at his frazzled boss.

"It's alright."

Yellow with her mouth set in a line of worry as Gold went off to take the next orders knew it wasn't alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Gold paced unsure if he was anxious or irritated as he waited for Green to come collect him from the front desk at the hospital centre. He glowered at the floor, he was still pissed off about his rather untimely meeting with Agatha at Fine Line. He didn't know why what she said got to him so much. It shouldn't have but she seemed to know quite a bit about him and he wanted to ask Green why. Why did, and HOW did she know? When the handsome young psychologist finally strolled into the waiting room was actually surprised to see Gold there, his expression changed to one of understanding when he met Gold's blazing angry eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Green offered motioning in the direction of his office, Gold nodded and god up slowly, flashing the woman at the front desk an apologetic look- he had asked her quite forcefully to get Green to come here- she had done so with a rather alarmed expression. Gold and the others never called the psychologist at work mainly because Green disliked talking on the phone when they all could just as easily come down and talk with him face to face. Green went opened the door allowing Gold to go through first and then striding to the large windows, Green pulled up the blinds in his office to allow some light to filter through. Sitting down in one of the chairs lining the walls he beckoned the raven haired teen to come sit next to him.

They sat together quietly, Gold just focusing on his breathing, trying to do anything but look at his psychologist yet. It was hard. It really was, Green was very adamant about eye contact, it was all about the trust, Green liked to hold eye contact mainly because it told him many things that the other person was thinking.

"Difficult customer?"

Green asked casually tapping his fingers against the back of the chair in no particular rhythm, and Gold snapped his head up to look at Green his eyes narrowing as his hands curled and uncurled agitated.

"Fucking Agatha!"

Green blinked. Ah. Now he understood this was going to be very, very interesting. He nodded jerkily, containing himself, not wanting to look too interested but instead concerned lest Gold get only more riled, Gold took in a long breath and let it out sharply. Green waited patiently, allowing the stocky teen to take his time and talk when he was ready, it appeared that Agatha must've said something that had pierced through Gold like a nail through a wall. Gold flexed his shoulders and worked his jaw before speaking up.

"She knew things about me that only you would know Green."

Green looked sad, he did not look away and met Gold's half angry half distressed expression. Green chose his words with great care- Gold was like a live wire or a land mine, one wrong touch or step and he would blow up.

"I'm sorry Gold; but she IS the owner of this centre. She has every right to look into patients' files and look up their records and data."

Gold shook his head with a huff and began picking at the splintering wood on the end of the chair moodily, the crackling sound seemed too loud in the office and Green looked quickly out of the window. It looked like rain. Gold flicked away a particularly large sliver of chair leg wood onto the floor.

"No, that's not it; I know she can do that. What I mean is she knew that I was the sole survivor of that fire that killed my family and neighbourhood. Nothing in my current records say that. My records- you told me this before- were altered to protect my identity so I could get a passport as I was an illegal immigrant, my records clearly state I was the victim of a large scale fire in which I survived along with several others in KANTO. She knew I was from Johto. How Green? How?!"

Green was speechless. Agatha had done her homework, granted Gold's strong brow and angular features weren't exactly the softer edge found in Kantonian born, but he could still pass. She was zoning in on them just as Gold had said she would. But Gold hadn't been prepared, Green knew his terror of a boss wanted to bring him down. It was a petty feud between her and his grandfather. She had been rejected by his grandfather- Samuel Oak to be part of his research team for his greatest project on the human psyche. Thus because his grandfather was beyond her reach to torment, the grandson was not. She wanted revenge, who better than to take it out on his precious grandson: Green? Gold was getting visibly upset.

"She told me she thought I was a potential and by the look on her face a perfect suspect for the neighbourhood fire that killed my family and the others in New Bark Town."

Gold heard his voice waver and he hated himself in that split second but the second after that specific moment the tawny eyed teen gave up on the self loathing and accepted the fact that even he, whilst capable and liked to be strong was also very and most definitely vulnerable sometimes. The walls erected had crumbled briefly and Gold was determined to build them back up stronger and better than before. But before rebuilding a better wall, the previous construction must come down completely. Gold wiped his eyes quickly. Tearing down those old crumbling, ragged walls had never felt so liberating.

"I did not."

He whispered thickly.

"I didn't kill them,"

Was all the teenager had to say- but it was the truth and as to why anyone would begin to suspect Gold, the brunette did not know. Green made soft soothing noise as he moved close to his patient and gently stroked a hand through the distressed teen's thick dark hair. Gold shuddered determinedly looking down at the floor; however Green could see the silent tears dripping down the stocky teen's cheeks and off of his nose. Green knew Gold disliked showing this side of himself, but even the bravest, in order to keep such a title would have to shove that bravery aside and allow themselves to cry a little.

"I know you didn't Gold."

"I…I, why, fuck. Why would she think that?"

"Agatha is a cold, unloving person. She knew love once but she's thrown that away in favour for the hard empty shell that she is now. Don't become a bully like her Gold. You are worth much more than her. Don't let what she says get to you."

Gold shook his head, fuck Agatha, it wasn't about her anymore he didn't give a flying rat's backside about her feelings- in fact Gold probably knew the moment she had declared in her opinion that he was a suspect it had been about him- that was what made it so personal, that was why it had hurt so much.

"Fuck that. I loved my family- my mother, my father my brothers, the cats. And one day… One day…I, I wake up to bright hot flames and screaming and it was so intense and so scary… and…and that I never saw them. I never saw them die."

Gold refused to meet his psychologists' gentle emerald gaze. He continued, choked, swallowing heavily. His hands shaking and Green was inwardly amazed at how well Gold was controlling himself. It was simply incredible to watch and see how far the honey eyed male had come. Green kept to himself- this was Gold's moment. He would listen, watch.

"There was so much heat and fire and I tried to find them. But they died. I wasn't there for them and they weren't there for me either,"

Green could only watch as Gold tore down his walls and took out and laid his heart out on his sleeve, wearing it, blood red, hot, passionate, pulsing, thudding.

Beating.

Crying.

"T-they… They didn't make it, when I knew so desperately that they had tried just like I had. When I had tried so fucking hard!"

Gold lifted his head to look Green right in the eyes, his golden eyes blazing, wet, red rimmed. So childlike. He looked so small and vulnerable; Green could see through the tears and could only imagine the head splitting, bright, sharp animal terror Gold would've felt waking up to fire everywhere and not being able to see his family that one last time before they perished. Not being able to tell them 'I love you' or 'goodbye' was heartbreaking in its own sense. Green shuddered at the thought, it was brutal and cruel that Gold had run through that smoke, burning himself in the process to try reaching the fading screams of his brothers, of his parents. But to no avail and succumbing to the fumes and falling.

Green could tell Gold would never ever forget it. The heart that Gold wore on his sleeve was a raw colour; the painful shiny dark angry pink kind that suggested the healing process was and had been neglected. The same colour as the dark angry burn scar on Gold's ankle to shin.

Whilst Gold would never forget that horrible experience, Green knew and knew Gold knew could learn to live with the memory and be at peace with it. It was the events that lead up to that final nirvana that had to occur first. For every pleasure, there would be a pain to compliment it.

"Gold, I'm sure they would want you to continue in life and live it like you always were meant to."

Gold blinked mistily and gave a wry smile and Green felt as if he had been stabbed through the gut at how splintered and shaky and sad that smile was. It was so desolate.

"But this is a life they could've shared with me too."

Green couldn't say anything in response because in all reality, Gold was right, it was a freak fire that could've happened to anyone. It just so happened to be Gold. If it hadn't been him Gold wouldn't be here and he'd still have his family, living with them like he was meant to. But it had happened and Gold was broken beyond recognition of the personality he had once been before. Thus in order to protect himself from any further harm which would shatter him forever, he had fortified himself with walls, fortresses, kingdoms of defence.

Psychological defence which had been torn down by the Achilles heel which was the fire that killed Gold's family. Green had always suspected that Gold hated that specific topic with passion but now he saw a whole new side to Gold. Gold hate the topic because it brought back old trauma.

Gold was afraid of fire.

Since the aggressive teen had never had any help up till now the wounds had festered and become infected. Breeding and growing, the tender site overgrown and the slightest stimulant would erupt into something incredibly painful. Gold had a vivid imagination and whenever he brushed upon that topic, he would remember so clearly that specific night. Silver had mentioned Gold would cry in his sleep, whimpering names of the dead.

Green just knew by looking at Gold's face that he was currently repeating those dying burning screams over and over in his head.

Why?

Because those dying screams of pain…were the last true remaining memories he had left of his family.

Everything else was gone, Gold, try as he might couldn't even remember how they looked- maybe a cheerful smile here and there, or bright golden eyes- gold eyes he himself had inherited and a kind voice. But when he woke that day, surviving the raging fire, his family were just charred shapes.

How could someone cherish a memory of charred bodies?

Gold did, and it hurt him incredibly. The problem was those memories, for as long as Gold held onto them, would never allow him to heal. Green knew the first step after this one was to allow Gold to let go of those memories. Once he let go the trauma could pass and then hopefully through a certain type of sensory memory therapy Gold could begin to remember true, happier memories of his family. For example people often linked scents with things such as a woman would link a certain cologne or perfume with her first ever boyfriend or girlfriend, because it was what they wore on their first date.

Green would never allow Gold to do scent therapy; woody, charcoal smells would only trigger bad memories. Memories of fire.

Green handed Gold the tissue box which the amber eyed male took gratefully, blowing his nose loudly. Tears still running freely.

"Deep breaths Gold come on now it's going to be alright, I'm glad you came to me and talked to me about this, you did a very brave thing, I'm proud and I'm sure they would be too. Now breath in…"

Green smiled slightly, encouragingly. Gold did as he was told.

Gold snuffled into his new tissue. Green wasn't so bad after all, he was so kind and patient- well patient until he needed to get angry- but within good reason. After wiping his nose he looked away and out of the window before looking back at his psychologist.

"Thanks."

He meant it.

 

* * *

 

Gold tossed his shoes onto the rack and rubbed his forehead, work had been hectic because of short staff and that Agatha, then his abrupt meeting with Green... He was glad however that he had gotten all of that off of his chest though. He ran a hand through his hair, glad it was over he heard a clattering of tiny paws and then impact. Staggering slightly to avoid stepping on his attacker he was greeted by a fluffy ball of a kitten tumbling into his shins. Righting himself Gold scooped up Pikachu and tickled him under the chin as the ginger yellow cat pawed his face frantically with tiny soft fluffy paws, his mouth agape in a tiny plea.

"What's up? Where's Red? What? You can't find him? Okay let's go find him!"

The kitten wriggled gleefully as Gold set him down before racing off into the living room. Smiling lightly and hanging up his jacket Gold followed the manic fluff ball into Green's bedroom where he could totally see Red's feet poking out from behind the curtains. Gold snorted, rubbing at one of his eyes- they were itchy after his little meltdown at Green's office. Pikachu looked back at him as if to ask:

'What?'

Gold shook his head and sat on the bed in amusement as the kitten sniffed about like a dog as if he could pick up Red's scent. When Pikachu looked at him mournfully, Gold pointed to the curtains, with his tail sticking upright like a bottlebrush the kitten stalked his prey before pouncing on the tall lanky male's feet. The curtain shook a bit and then Red appeared, whisking the kitten up into his arms to stroke its tiny head gently his expression loving. Gold sat on the bed propping up his chin in his hand.

"Good day at work?"

Red asked quietly as he teased Pikachu with a feather, dancing it away every time the feline tried to grab it with his paws. Gold shook his head.

"No, I had Agatha as a customer."

Red paused; Pikachu grasped the feather triumphantly and began chewing on it in his victory. Gold stood up as Red motioned to the living room- he had had a day off and had been evading boredom himself by playing hide and seek with Pikachu. Green was still at his office sorting some things out and he had a meeting with Eusine anyway. Silver was busy cutting strangers hair.

"Agatha?"

"Yes, she… had a bit of a go at me."

"Did you get angry?"

"No."

"Were you rude to her?"

Gold nodded and half expected Red to sigh and tell him off, but the expressionless man raised an eyebrow and said with much vindication:

"Good."

Snorting Gold went off to the kitchen to find something to eat. Red trailed in after him, Pikachu squirming, setting the animal down the kitten raced over to his food bowl sitting at it and looking beseechingly up at them both. Begging for food, Red looked down at the kitten.

"You'll get fat."

Pikachu squeaked in response. Red did not move and still stared down at his kitten. Pikachu wagged his bottlebrush tail, his large warm brown eyes wide- he looked too cute. Red was having a hard time saying no.

"No really. You'll become obese."

The kitten gave a small hiss.

"You are fat."

Pikachu mewled lengthily.

"No, seriously Pikachu, go look in the mirror, you're fat,"

Gold found the leftover pizza from a few days ago in the fridge, taking a slice he offered some to Red who declined, still watching his kitten beg for food.

"Do you want to be obese?"

Pikachu mewled forcefully, his tiny voice rising in pitch, whining. Red sighed.

"I am not responsible for how fat you get."

Red muttered but Gold could tell he loved that cat as if it were his own arm or something, Red smiled quietly to himself as he pulled out the cat food sprinkling a few tuna flavoured dry biscuit bits into the food bowl before taking a few to nibble on. Gold stared at him in a sort of sickened awe ('what? They taste good' was all Red had to say on the matter). Pikachu tumbled forwards in his excitement to lap up the few morsels his master had been so kind to give him. Gold followed Red out into the living room where the scarlet eyed man slumped on the sofa to flick through the channels on the television.

"Red what do you know about Agatha?"

Gold knew this was abrupt but he couldn't help it, next time he would bring HER down, plus Red had had much more contact with the awful woman than he had seeing as Red had been with Green the longest. Red muted the sports channel thoughtfully.

"Nothing. She's a chameleon. She changes her colours accordingly to the environment. Thus I cannot really say. But she's always been like that. Always."

Gold knew there was more but Red didn't want to tell him yet. He then remembered his blushing boss and smirked, seemed like she had a long term crush on the awkward man. Unfortunately it seemed Red had a thing for their psychologist thus the petite blonde was never really going to have the feelings returned, somehow Gold knew that she wouldn't mind.

"Yo, Red do you remember a person called Yellow?"

Red looked at him with mild curiosity. The blankness on top of the blankness present- Gold was getting good at reading Red's minute facial expressions; told him that Red did not have the slightest clue on what he was talking about. Gold elaborated.

"Yellow, a petite woman with long blonde hair? In a ponytail? Hazel eyes, very calm, soft spoken, likes to fish and has a pet rat."

Red was blank until he frowned.

"Amarillo?"

Gold had heard Yellow mentioning to him when she was a child she used to think she was a superhero and called herself 'Amarillo de Bosque Verde' which roughly translated to Yellow of the Green Forest. The green forest, Gold assumed was Viridian forest.

"Amarillo de Bosque Verde?"

Red asked, seeming to remember, Gold nodded. Red looked at him his eyebrow raised slightly in surprise.

"She's still here?"

Gold blinked… Hadn't she always been here? Red looked relieved by the way the corner of his mouth twitched up and the small huff of a sigh he released through his nose.

"Good."

Red grunted as he turned the sound off mute and began to flick through the channels again.

"She says hi to you."

Red nodded, not really paying attention as he found the cartoons channel. Gold rolled his eyes as he saw Pokémon was coming up next. Trust Red to know whenever the show aired and on which ever channel as well- Gold swore Red could navigate the ancient television set blindfolded he was so skilled with the remote. Pikachu tumbled out of the kitchen to scamper over to his master. Red picked up the fat fluffy kitten and sat him on his lap, quietly explaining what they were going to watch next. Gold shook his head and laughed quietly. Red was so weird. But it was that weirdness that made his day.

"Tell her I say hi back."

Red was so quiet Gold nearly missed it. The tawny eyed male then took a good look at the awkward man; it looked as if he hadn't gone out at all, his hair was sticking up haphazardly at the back, his clothes rumpled- must've taken a cat nap somewhere- and he had no socks on- normally when red went out he kept his socks on inside the flat, if not then he wore none.

"Did you actually leave the flat today Red?"

Gold sat back on the sofa, munching his pizza. Pikachu perked up and looked over in interest, Gold protected his pizza. The kitten's ears drooped slightly and he looked away.

"I went for a jog. I tried to bring Pikachu but he's too obese. So I didn't think he could keep up so I left him at home."

Nodding Gold cringed as the first few opening lines for the new Pokémon episode came on in its rambunctious theme. Finishing his pizza Gold sat back a bit more comfortably on the small sofa. Red watched his Pokémon every day; even if it was just repeats of previous episodes he still did so religiously. It was rather endearing but also quite annoying at the same time. Gold found Red and his odd little habits unique and it was what made Red, Red.

Gold had decided a month ago that he liked Red- he didn't take any bullshit and fought like a God of War. Gold swore his first ever fight with Red- when they went that one time clothes shopping and he nearly got his wallet stolen; let's say his abs would never be the same again.

"I see. What happens if he gets too fat?"

Gold asked looking at the kitten; Red shrugged his blood red eyes trained upon the screen.

"Roll him everywhere?"

But abs and Red's fighting skills aside, small habits like whenever Red drank orange juice he had to drink it either directly from the carton in small sips or he would swirl it in the glass before drinking. He also liked to sing loudly in the shower- this one had surprised the teen mainly because Red was so silent the majority of the time. He also liked to cuddle Green. Whenever Green was cooking or reading on the sofa or just doing paperwork at the dining table, Red would slip by and give him a quick cuddle before slipping off again, leaving the brunette psychologist very flustered. Gold had also noticed that both Red and Silver had formed a close friendship, a kind of inseparable teamwork which in Gold's opinion was a lot like a superhero duo. They worked flawlessly, whatever chore Green set them they would effortlessly complete it. Gold found that watching them doing the washing up after meal times sometimes was rather… magical. (The phrase in Gold's opinion was so rich in gayness he almost threw a cushion at the wall.)

Uh…

Yeah.

Gold scratched his head; magical was not the right word for it… It wasn't really his fault he never completed secondary higher education. He had had no way of doing it, thus Green every Saturday and Wednesday and sometimes Thursdays would give him and Silver that education which they both missed out. Gold hated History, Philosophy and Biology when Silver loved it and loved Mathematics, Chemistry (because from all the theory he could make lots of stuff blow up.) and Psychology when Silver disliked those subjects strongly. Either way it was amazing to watch their system, Silver would wash up because he was so precise and Red would dry and put away all the utensils and such, the best part was that it was efficient and fast. Green had put them on permanent clean up duty whilst Gold was in charge of doing the laundry for bed sheets, changing the bed sheets and white washing, Green was the coloured washing and cleaning the majority of the house- unless it got 'filthy' and demanded that they all helped. Red made a small huff of contentment as the episode broke into commercials at the halfway point.

Stretching Gold went over his day so far. He sat up sharply and Red eyed him out of the corner of his eyes curiously, still scratching his kitten under the chin gently. Gold looked at Red excited; Red did not get the memo.

"I didn't lose my temper completely with Agatha!"

Red nodded lightly his scarlet eyes entertained and went back to his Pokémon show, Gold sat back again triumphantly, and the tawny eyed teen found that piece of info was really epic. In fact Gold had to admit he was proud of himself, whilst he had been irritated, he hadn't had a blazing row or raised his hackles, as Silver would say he had been a 'Good boy'. Scratching his ankle Gold contemplated how it had felt to restrain that anger. It had felt difficult but he had managed it, the problem was it felt like he was bottling up an incredible amount of power or a kind of frustration. Somehow he was going to have to let that all out one day or else he would self combust. Sighing Gold wondered how that would happen- he didn't fancy crying again, and decided with a lazy yawn that he would ask Green for advice. In fact going to the gym which Green had gotten a subscription to was helping Gold immensely, as he would often vent and exercise such frustrations away- the punching bags available were… Rather battered thanks to his frequent trips- however the gym could only give him so much relief from the pent up anger as did crying- but he never cried that often. Green had introduced that gym program to Gold as another form of recreational therapy. Green didn't really believe in sitting down and talking for therapy.

Of course naturally only some things could only be fixed and worked out by observing and speaking to the patient. But Gold really liked how Green was very hands on and was willing to adapt and create personal schedules that suited each of his patients specifically. For example whilst they all had the spoken group sessions and the drawing sessions, Red had speech therapy where Green would show him different pictures with varied detail from an apple to a busy street and Red would have to describe exactly what was going on.

Plus they role played, different situations so Red would understand how to respond and speak to a specific kind of person. Silver had his own special type of therapy where if he felt suffocated by his surroundings- Gold had recently found out that Silver was mildly claustrophobic and hated crowds with passion- that he would listen to music and close his eyes- no matter where he was and just stay like that for five minutes at least. The music would be of his own choice, and if Silver ever had the sudden violent urge to self harm Green had set up a 'knocking' system in which Silver would knock on a surface which started off as softly as he could and then getting louder and louder until a minute was up. Then he would repeat it for as many times as he needed. Gold hadn't known about this one until he had witnessed Silver doing it- that however had been a couple of months ago, he hadn't seen Silver use the 'knock' for a while.

He had asked Green about how on earth a 'knock' helped Silver curb his self harming urges and the handsome brunette had explained that because it's like an itch which you must scratch- it was a basic psychological obsession/need where the person HAD to do it. It was almost like addiction. The activity had become such a routine that the body just did it automatically thus Silver's hands wanted to pick up something and effectively cause harm to himself. There by knocking on a surface, it gave his hands something to do to take his mind off such things and to wean his body off wanting to feel pain. Gold had been horrified to learn that Green had drafted a program for Silver that would make him fear pain temporarily to allow his body to heal, but luckily the psychologist had assured him it was not anything physical, just psychological. His own therapy was merely the gym and if he couldn't get to the gym then he would sit and meditate.

Gold had never considered himself a calm quiet person that was Red's job, or Yellow's even. He just couldn't see himself meditating. Yet strangely enough Gold had found he rather enjoyed sitting in a quiet and slightly darkened room staring at a lit candle or humming quietly to himself with his eyes closed in said room. Yellow had set up a kind of arrangement in their storeroom at Fine Line in case he ever needed to cool down. Once Silver had walked in on him, literally, the redhead had opened the door and not seen him lying on the ground and stepped on his foot. Gold had shot up with a jerk and Silver had jumped back with a shriek because he had thought he was a dead body. After calming down the two of them realising what had happened laughed and Gold had teased Silver, Silver hated scary/horror movies. They had watched some crappy movie (in his opinion) containing undead the day before that specific episode and Silver had freaked out so much Gold had to stuff a cushion into his face to stop himself from laughing- the CGI had been so bad for the zombies it was hilarious that the silver eyed teen was scared. However Silver had quickly reminded him of the cockroach episode and Gold had shut up quickly.

Gold scratched at his jaw idly and watched Pokémon with Red, Pikachu's little fuzzy ears pricking every time the yellow electric mouse, his namesake, squeaked: 'Pika Pikachu!'. He contemplated their therapist, Green was just too much of a busy body. But it was very sweet to see him mother them all. Telling Red to eat his carrots and other vegetables and for Silver to brush his hair and… for him to pick up his dirty laundry. Once when Green had tried to get them all the meditate together as a group session, he had ended up fidgeting so much he couldn't do it much to his embarrassment. Red had fallen asleep in a his cross legged position and Silver was straight backed and tall as he did so, breathing lightly, evenly and his whole posture was just… too perfect. Blue had been smiling happily to herself the whole time whilst Ruby, not really understanding was picking his nose with much enthusiasm and gusto, knowing this was prime time to do so, when spotted by Gold had hastily wiped his finger on Blue's skirt; half a bogey sticking out of one nostril. Gold however thought nose picking was a wholly healthy hobby for any young boy.

Blue had had a minor fit before taking out her lacy handkerchief and wiping Ruby's nose forcefully, who tried to escape the whole time.

Gold had after witnessing that episode, had very high hopes for Ruby when he grew up.

He told Green so, that he would love to take the albino child as his 'padawan'. Green thoroughly revolted by the idea and distressed that the stocky amber eyed teen would corrupt the little child had made sure that Ruby understood to never listen to what Gold said or 'big brother' as he liked to call him. Gold never really under stood why Ruby called him 'big brother'- Blue had told him once during a session it was because Ruby had always wanted an older brother and that he was the oldest boy at the orphanage- thus the only older male he knew and who he thought was 'cool' happened to be Gold. Gold had been pretty amused to find he was apparently 'cool'- Green upset that Ruby called him a 'grandpa' had gone and sulked in the bathrooms for half an hour. Red had decided and come to a conclusion that it must be the lab coat that made Green the 'grandpa'.

Green had sulked for another half hour when he heard that. (Lab coats were professional!)

"What are you thinking?"

Red asked abruptly, shaken to the present Gold looked at the raven curiously. Pokémon had finished now and the credits with the Poke Rap were playing and Red was now looking at him. Gold knew that look on Red; it meant they were going to play that game to see if they knew what the other was thinking. Silver called it the 'guessing game'. Very lame name but it was punctual, as the redhead often was blunt in his responses. Gold found himself really liking the redhead- he was actually quite funny and had a lot of great ideas when he was in a good mood.

"What do you think I'm thinking about?"

Gold shot back smirking. Red petted Pikachu carefully.

"Silver."

Damn. Red was also very very good at the game as well. Knowing he was beyond beaten Gold turned away to pretend to sulk before turning back to the emotionless man.

"I know what you're thinking of."

"What?"

"Pikachu."

"No. It was 'I wonder what Green will make for dinner.'"

Fuck. Gold turned away to sulk properly this time.

Gold=0

Red= 12


	12. Chapter 12

Gold lent his head back in the chair to look up at Silver wolfishly, the redhead looked down his nose at him before returning to the task at hand as he snipped away carefully at the tawny eyed male's long fringe. True to his prior arrangement Gold had managed to get Silver to cut his hair for nothing more than- 'you owe me a free meal at your café place'.

"Hey Silver?"

Silver went back to cutting hair, ignoring him and continued to work quietly, his steel grey eyes focused and sharp. Gold liked it whenever Silver was concentrating, the way he scrunched his nose up a little bit and the slight frown between his eyebrows was cute. The times when the steel eyed male would gently bite his lower lip was a bonus.

"Silverrrr,"

Silver still ignored him. Focused and unmoving despite Gold was intentionally making himself a nuisance, Silver when irritated would curl his lip in response and bare his neat straight teeth slightly, hissing as he did so like an angry cat. It was rather primal of Silver to snarl but when he did Gold thought secretly it was one of the most attractive things about the temperamental redhead. He rolled his shoulders to ease out the tension he was feeling.

"Silllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~"

"What?"

Silver did not look at him as he continued to cut the thick dark raven locks of hair, twisting and curving his arm and wrist round. Gold grinned, and came to the conclusion he rather liked the way Silver's name had an 'r' at the end, allowing him to roll the name off his tongue, it was a sexy way to end a name in fact, it meant one could 'purr' it. Gold looked up at his bed mate again. His name whilst not having an 'r' at the end was still sexy.

Gold reached up and tucked a loose strand of dark flame red hair behind the silver eyed male's ear.

Silver flinched a little and Gold let his hand fall.

"What kind of stuff do you like?"

Silver blinked and put down the scissors slowly before taking a small hand towel to help Gold brush off the stray bits of hair. Gold tried to get up but Silver pushed him back into the chair.

"I'm not finished yet."

"It looks fine."

"I'm not done."

Gold looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and winked and Silver just let out a long suffering sigh. It looked pretty good to Gold, but what was he talking about, he always looked drop dead sexy (He was joking, but really Gold was no small narcissist.). But it was so like Silver to be a perfectionist and just nitpick over fine details such as tapering and feathering the ends. However he had to admit it did look better when it was like that. Gold looked into the mirror to stare at Silver as he worked.

"So, what stuff do you like?"

"As in?"

"Well you know things to do and stuff like that."

Silver shrugged cleaning the scissor blades with a damp cloth and setting them down to clean the comb next, his hands moving with clear precise and swift motions, efficient and quick.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like movies, things you do when you're bored, book genres etc. Hobbies or whatever."

Silver picked up the scissors again, tilting Gold's head to the side and ignoring the stupid face the stronger male was making at him- Gold would often try pulling faces to put him off, sometimes when he wasn't prepared for it, he would be caught unaware. Hobbies thought, he never really had any preferences.

"I think you know I dislike horror movies. As for boredom, I never get bored; I contemplate the meaning of life."

Silver said delicately, haughtily as he lifted a chunk of Gold's fringe to carefully snip at the ends to taper them nicely, he had already trimmed the rest of the teen's hair, he had left the long fringe that Gold swept over one side of his face till last- Silver liked the fringe on Gold it suited him.

Gold chuckled heartily.

Of course he knew that, how could he ever forget that. Silver was also quite often off in la-la land- Gold usually found him staring into space just before bedtime. Silver paused and thought a bit more.

"I like reading history novels and autobiographies."

"Why the hell do you read those shit boring books?! Those autobiographies can be so freakin' depressing you know!"

Silver smirked down at Gold and lent over him so that his long dark foxy red hair draped round and framed his 'clients'' (the crafty one who managed to sweet talk him into cutting his hair for free) upturned face. They stared at each other for some time, both seeing the other upside down until Silver spoke:

"Exactly."

Gold looked appalled. Silver continued a small smirk on his lips his voice low when Gold didn't move from the position they were in.

"I find their pain and suffering amusing. One day, I will write my own. Yes one day soon."

Gold spluttering at the close proximity moved away with a jerk and looked at the redhead incredulously. Two could play at that game! (He had never thought Silver would be so bold as to pull off a stunt like that!)

"You better be joking! No one would want to read your emo crap! I've seen your haiku poetry. Oh god."

Gold mimed puking and Silver tapped the knuckles on his left hand with the scissor blades threateningly a slight irritated grin in place on his lips (No one insulted his haiku poetry). Gold inched away. Silver had sharp things close like scissors and combs... Gold wasn't sure if combs could kill but the one Silver owned had such severe teeth, he was pretty certain it could inflict a fair amount of damage. This wasn't going to be good if he said anymore. The redhead turned and tossed the hand towel at him instead, hitting the golden eyed male in the face. Gold grunted in surprise at the soft impact of the flannel.

"I was joking you dumbass. I would never in a million years write a book on my life. I wouldn't know where to start let alone have the vocabulary or the mind to make it interesting. Plus how do I or where do I start? By telling them what my birthday is?"

Gold snickered, shaking his head, loose bits of chopped hair flying about haphazardly. Silver made a small unintelligible noise.

"Good because if you did ever write one, I actually would've bought it and read it."

Gold replied as he picked the towel off the floor and shaking it out to rid of loose hair, Silver paused.

"What? Now you have got to be kidding me."

Gold snorted as he handed the redhead back the towel and sat back down on the chair, looking at their reflections in the mirror, admiring how they were so alike and yet so different. Pale clear silver eyes and bright passionate golden eyes, dark short hair and long red hair. The list went on and on. Gold eventually spoke after some contemplation of his roommates' outburst.

"I'm not. I would genuinely go read it. You're an interesting guy, I'd read it to find out more about you. I mean, I'd like to know more about you."

Silver looked away, he then looked back at Gold in the mirror, swallowing he replied:

"You could just ask. I'm right here."

Silver watched Gold's expression change, from mild interest to uncertainty and surprise. Silver liked to watch Gold and his facial expressions. The honey eyed teen was very expressive and the redhead found that all the emotions that crossed Gold's face actually suited him very well, even if it was hatred or anger. Silver went back to work, he wanted to cut Gold's fringe well, it was his way of apologising for all those times beforehand where they hadn't been the best of people towards each other, others around them and most importantly they hadn't been good or true to themselves. Gold tapped the sink top thoughtfully with his nails.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Black."

Gold raised an eyebrow and looked at the redhead directly in the mirror.

"Seriously? Don't give me the phony bullshit answer you gave Green so long ago. Really, what is your favourite colour?"

Silver smiled, however it was hidden by the fringe of dark red hair as he tilted his head in order to see the awkward angel he was cutting. Gold had figured him out and so quickly and easily as well. Black was not his favourite colour. In fact Silver hated black. It was a distressing horrible colour that gave him nothing but bad memories of his father and the skimpy dresses his hateful step mother loved to wear so much.

The problem was black was a colour or should he say tone, that complimented his pale skin and his dark flame fox red hair very nicely. His wardrobe consisted mainly of black clothes. (Much to Green's disappointment).

"Let me guess, is it orange?"

Gold mused and Silver pretending to be offended stuck out his tongue in disgust his eyes narrowed, declaring it an awful colour. Gold had to agree with him on that, in fact pale oranges were alright but bright obnoxious oranges were just terrible for pale skin. Brushing stray bits of hair off of Gold's face Silver continued to decline all the colour choices Gold guessed until Gold realised Silver didn't have a favourite. Mildly surprised Gold hadn't met someone without a favourite before other than himself, but perhaps everyone else was lying when they said 'blue'.

"Why not?"

Silver shrugged.

"You don't either."

Gold nodded in realisation. Touché. Growing bored of their banter the stronger male allowed a slow lazy smirk scrawled its name across his lips and Gold allowed his voice to drop to a low purring drawl.

Time to play with Silver a little, it was funny how flustered he would get on the subject of love, sex and other relating things. It was endearing.

Gold made a purr of satisfaction.

"So now that we've gotten to know each other, how about something a little bit more…"

Silver looked at him weirdly, not catching on, slowly cleaning his materials.

"More…? More what?"

Gold quirked an eyebrow and sent him a saucy wink and a teasing grin. Colouring brightly in his cheeks Silver scooped up his materials, finally getting the message, now seemingly muddled he hurried out of the bathroom claiming he needed to go finish cleaning up. Chuckling Gold stood and brushed the rest of the cut hair off of him.

He didn't have the heart to tell the redhead that he was already in the bathroom where he could clean them. Stifling a laugh at Silver's precious antics Gold sauntered off to find the dustpan and brush to sweep up the hair.

 

* * *

 

Gold hummed to himself quietly as he drew on the piece of paper in front of him. The personal drawing sessions with Green at home were actually becoming more like a game instead- like Pictionary- but Green still evaluated them anyway and kept them in their special folder dedicated to the sessions. Red was in fact, one they all knew very well by now, an extraordinary artist and had just drawn the kitten Pikachu in stunning colour and detail, multiple times much to Green's chagrin and pinned them all up round the house.

"You don't stick paper everywhere round the house Red!"

Green had admonished the raven haired man, Red who had been in the process of tacking up- 'Pikachu's bird watching face' to the living room balcony window doors had shrugged and done it anyway.

Green annoyed that he had been ignored had gone off to take down the other Pikachu's faces Red had posted round the place.

Thus 'Pikachu's hungry' face was posted on the fridge, 'Pikachu's smelly' and 'Pikachu's need to go' face was on the bathroom and so on, each time he took them down, they went back up again. Whilst it amused Gold and Silver, Green was not amused by it (How the hell did someone manage to deduce EXPRESSIONS from their pet? Obviously Red did, but to Green and Gold and Silver- Pikachu's expressions were pretty much whatever expression a cat made normally- catlike). Pikachu didn't really seem to mind his master staring at him with a kind of awe whenever he drew him. Red also drew Green and Silver a lot as well both in black and white and in colour if he had the coloured pens or pencils on hand. Red had sketchbooks dedicated to the two- several of Green and two of Silver- many showed Green in various states of emotion and activities. For Silver it was mainly portraits and slight alterations in expression- if Gold had to choose a personal favourite from both it would be the one of Green smiling down at Pikachu and the one of Silver laughing.

Gold never understood why Red never did a self portrait or anything- it would be interesting to see how Red viewed himself. Today it seemed that Red was drawing his first portrait of Gold- in a new fresh sketchbook which had his name written in bold black ink on the front. The eagle eyed male had a feeling Red would be staring at him a lot from now on, Green had been used to it forever and Silver at first weirded out by it quickly got used to it and learnt to ignore it. Gold had been drawing a hot air balloon when Red stared particularly hard at him, abandoning the balloon, Gold looked over the scarlet eyed mans' shoulder.

"Hey, my nose isn't like that!"

"Sorry."

Red rubbed it out carefully and then turned to look at him with frightening precision. Gold unsure if he should move or not stayed still, Red went back to his drawing, easily and neatly pencilling in Gold's nose properly. Gold looked over to Silver, the redhead was doing so much better now, his scars were healing and his wrists were tender still though and very sensitive but the biggest change was more rewarding as he was becoming someone totally different.

It was an incredible change and Gold found this new Silver amazing.

He smiled more often, rather than a jerk of his head and that awkward twitch of his lips, his skin was actually clearer of acne due to a healthier diet and his dark foxy red hair was trimmed recently and fell in a layered manner about his shoulders, softly framing his face. His steel silver grey eyes were unburdened and curious as he absorbed new things, Silver enjoyed learning very much and Gold knew that if any of them were normal, Silver would've been that quiet bookish student who spent his time always in the library, seeking knowledge to dominate his chosen field of study. Red would be that hippy art student who loved the live nude model drawing sessions in art classes and Green would be the kind psychology teacher or school counsellor who all the girls had a rather open crush on. However Gold was glad that his life wasn't that cliché, cookie cut and clockwork.

The fact that they were all flawed and disturbed in their own little ways made it so much more interesting and dare he say fun, but that was life. Silver tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he shaded in the drawing of a wonky mug. Gold grinned silently to himself, Silver really was a dreadful artist, the redhead couldn't draw to save his life but to be fair neither could he. If he pointed out the lack of artistic skill the redhead possessed Silver would merely deflect the comment by stating his drawing had been intentionally warped thus abstract.

"Shit."

Silver cursed as he smudged the drawing however he didn't bother trying to correct the error and continued to add little details such as pattern and texture. Gold could see that Silver was observant and clever and he showed this through his drawings, too bad he wasn't gifted with a pencil.

They continued all in amiable silence drawing, the scratching of pencils was strangely soothing as was the scent of freshly sharpened lead.

Gold put his pencil down and stretched lengthily, he found that it was times like these that he really enjoyed being with his flatmates. It was that one time of the day where no matter how mad they were at each other, they would still come together and draw. Gold didn't know how he managed to survive those months where he and Silver glowered and kicked each other surreptitiously under the table during such sessions. He looked over at Green who was actually drawing something himself- every so often the psychologist would draw instead of watching them, sipping hot tea as he did so. If Gold were to analyse the scribbles he would've called them 'artistic doodles'. The only coherent thing on Green's page was the cartoon flower and a couple stickmen.

"Nice stickpeople."

"Thanks,"

"They're cute."

Green smiled at Red who had complimented on the drawings, the awkward man returned the gentle smile. But they were cute stickpeople. They were very neat and proportionate as was the cartoon flower. Gold glanced at the clock, it was getting late. He yawned and Green looked up at him before checking the time, eyes widening Green announced lights out.

 

* * *

 

Gold didn't know why but he had never been so excited to go to sleep before, perhaps today had been so shitty he was glad that it was over and tomorrow would be a better day. As he changed into his pyjamas Gold searched for his shirt, his boxers already on, Silver walked in changed fully rubbing his nose as he pulled his hair to one side and over a shoulder. Upon spotting the shirtless Gold, the tawny eyed male raised an eyebrow as the redhead backpedalled, seemingly caught in the headlights sort of expression.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were still changing!"

Silver looked mortified, his cheeks stained pink. Gold rolled his eyes and went back to finding his shirt (So this was why Green told him to put stuff away properly…)

"God, Silv, you are SUCH a prude. I'm only shirtless."

He heard Silver sniff haughtily in response and when he looked back over his shoulder Gold burst out laughing to see that the pale eyed male had covered his eyes with his hands as he stood patiently waiting for him to clothe himself. Forgetting about his shirt Gold strode over to his bed mate and gently held him by the scarred wrists, trying to coax him out from hiding; Silver refused his hands still closed over his eyes. Gold chuckled.

"Hey, come on dude. It's not like I'm butt naked you know."

"I know, I do have manners though,"

Silver replied with a slight flight at the touch and trembled slightly not even bothering to try escaping the grip Gold had on his wrists. Gold could feel Silver's wrist bones, they were so delicate and slender, Gold knew that he could easily crush the redhead and anyone else if he wanted to. He shuddered at the thought if he had actually achieved that when they first met. In actual fact that had been a terrible idea. Gold gently pried Silver's hands away from his eyes.

"Silver, you're nearly an adult; you can't just close your eyes whenever a person appears in some state of undress."

Silver stood there determinedly with his eyes screwed shut. He was so weird, in Gold's opinion, but that was what made him so much more different. Gold let go of one of Silver's wrists and brushed away the hair that had fallen into the smaller male's face in his flustered haste. Silver's eyes opened and he blinked, mildly disorientated at such a intimate touch, not having much experience with such closeness before Silver coloured deeper and tried to pull away. Gold did not let him and instead stared at him. Silver could feel his heart racing, unsure of what exactly was happening, here he was ready to go sleep and ignore this and Gold was shirtless and staring directly into his face his gaze searching but relaxed.

"You have really pretty eyes. I just noticed."

Gold said abruptly, he meant it, it was true he had noticed Silver's grey steel eyes and how pale they were, but he had never actually taken the time to really look at them. They were framed by dark lashes and the irises were a clear grey bluish steel veined with darker grey and lighter on the outer rings.

Silver had extremely beautiful eyes, especially when wide with astonishment or lit up with happiness. Even when Silver used to scowl a lot Gold reflected upon those specific moments and still found the liquid silver eyes the redhead possessed were still a very distinctive set that he had ever encountered. Gold had this fascination with eyes, he didn't really know why, he just did. Green had eyes which were a lovely dark emerald when caught in sunlight turned to a lighter crystalline leaf or jade. Red and his eerie scarlet eyes were blood red in most lights but changed to a ruby shade when it was dark. Silver fidgeted, Gold realising he still held his roommate in a tight grip let him go. Silver took a step back rubbing his tender scarred and sensitive wrists.

"Sorry."

Gold mumbled, quickly turning to find his shirt again, the atmosphere had charged slightly and it was a bit awkward when he finally found his shirt and slipped it on. When he turned back to Silver he almost caught disappointment crossing the pale eyed males' face. Deciding he was imagining things and that his sleep deprived brain was playing tricks on him Gold threw back the covers on their tiny boxy bed and motioned for Silver to get in. Because he usually woke first he slept on the outside lest he climb over Silver and wake him. The redhead slid by him, he smelt good.

Gold wondered what kind of shower gel Green had bought- it smelt like jasmine and mint.

Once Silver shuffled over Gold carefully got in as well, but as he did so he leant in close to the redhead inhaling the clean scent deeply. Silver edged away a mild expression of aversion towards the action on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell good."

Gold replied succinctly, licking his lips, Silver read the comment and action totally wrong and quickly scooted away his cheeks burning the same colour of his hair. He was… Gold didn't know how to explain the picture Silver made all he knew was Silver was embarrassed and it was quite cute. This time he moved into the bed being extra careful not to touch his bed mate. Silver didn't like bodily contact when they were in the impossibly tiny bed. Gold didn't understand the pet peeve but he respected it and thus did not let, not even his foot come into contact with the redhead. Turning off the light Gold shifted until he was comfortable.

The air was still impregnated with a kind of friendly awkwardness that the raven didn't exactly know how to describe, turning to look at the redhead he muttered:

"Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal space or anything."

He was immensely surprised when Silver turned to look at him, acknowledging his apology, Gold could just make out his pretty pale eyes in the darkness and was quite sure Silver could see his own golden ones.

"It's okay. It's who you are so… It's okay that you did that. I didn't… I didn't mind,"

Silver didn't really have anything else to say as he turned back and closed his eyes. Gold huffed out a breath quietly and snuggled down. They stayed like that their breathing in sync with the ceiling fan (newly installed) whirred muted overhead. Gold turned back to Silver.

"Hey Silver?"

Silence, Gold waited, he knew by how Silver was breathing he wasn't just asleep yet. Silver twitched.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Silver turned to face him and sat up a little to look at him. Gold rubbed a hand over his forehead. Silver he could tell was quizzical.

"For what Gold?"

"Thanks for putting up with me, my weirdness and all of the dumb shit that I do."

"You don't need to thank me for that. Like I said, it's who you are. I wouldn't change that."

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"Silver?"

"Goodnight Gold."

Frustrated at the fact Silver had cut off the conversation at such a good part, a really interesting part actually Gold took and punched at his pillow a few times to mould it into a comfortable shape before closing his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep he imagined he could hear the quick beating of Silver's heart.

The truth was, the wild thudding he could hear so loudly in his ears like thunder, was his own.

Hot, fervent and confused beating red in his own chest.


	13. Chapter 13

It was very bright.

Too bright.

Much too bright.

Sooooo bright.

Why was it so bright?!

It should be impossible to be this bright.

Light sucked.

Light really just… It just sucked.

Too incredibly bright that it should in fact become illegal to be that bright in the morning.

Red hated the light.

He hated it with passion and whilst he didn't hate many things, morning light or sunshine first thing in the mornings was his worst enemy ever.

Red swore morning light was out to kill him. Like murder his eyeballs when he first opened them, groaning quietly Red sat up, hair frazzled and his nose stuffy. He hated Mondays.

The best thing about today was that it was a holiday. Yes! Red loved public holidays, holidays for the public! It meant lots of time with Green!

Red liked Green a lot.

As much if not more than Pikachu who he loved very much despite the fact he was so demanding for food.

Plus he could play Scrabble with Silver and watch Pokémon with Gold. All was well. Everything today was going to be perfect. That is until Red KNEW that Green would nag him to go buy more orange juice and milk. But he didn't mind so much because it was Green and he would do pretty much anything Green told him to. The handsome psychologist as much as he didn't know, had Red wrapped round his little finger. Red sighed turning his head slightly to look at the still snoozing brunette. He was so pretty to look at; he had high sharp cheekbones, high arching eyebrows and pretty pink lips and a straight elegant nose and...

Well if noses could be elegant that is.

Red thought that noses could definitely be elegant, especially if it was Green's.

He could list things forever.

He had many sketchbooks lying round dedicated to his psychologist, he was just that picturesque, Red loved to draw the soft angles of Green's jaw and his slanted cat like eyes. Sighing happily Red totally forgot all about his hatred for morning light and was content to sit fiddling with one of the many Pikachu plush toys that adorned the headboard. His collection was vast but not big enough for the small space. Speaking of Pikachu, Red got up and padded lightly to the kitchen to visit his kitten. The tiny animal curled up in a little ball as he slept. Tapping and unlocking the kitchen cage door the kitten stirred. Red lifted the fat feline out and onto his lap as he sat cross legged on the tiles. Pikachu pawed at him sleepily, seemingly not amused about waking up so early but frankly did not care in the end.

Red wished sometimes he was a cat.

It would make life so much easier when he didn't need to talk to people so much. He mentally cursed, why was he human again?

He fidgeted and realised maybe he was human because Green wanted him to be there. Smiling at the idea Red petted Pikachu between his fuzzy little pointed ears with a long index finger. If Green wanted him then that was okay, he would live everyday very happily if Green was there too.

Red didn't know how he used to live before without him. The psychologist, unknowingly completed that other part of him, the more social, friendly part which Red had lost so long ago and been so out of contact with- forgotten how to speak properly. But he was improving, he could speak now but he preferred not to. Pikachu mewled contentedly as Red resumed petting him.

"Do you think Green likes me Pikachu?"

Pikachu opened his tiny mouth wide, his little teeth like pinpricks.

"I think he does. He always blushes like a girl when I'm around. According to the dictionary when someone blushes it meant a person was feeling some kind of intense emotion and in the realm of love- attraction."

Pikachu scratched an ear with a hind leg in a fast motion; Red chuckled as the kitten fluffed out his fur and settled back sleepily on his masters' lap.

"I think Green likes me. I like him too."

Pikachu burrowed, kneading his paws slightly.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep now."

Placing the un-talkative feline back into his basket in the cage Red shut the door as Pikachu purred in goodbye. It was 9am and Red sloped back to bed, rolling onto the mattress, Green stirring in the process. Red paused unsure if he had woken his bed mate but Green slept on peacefully and undisturbed. He was looking quite tired again. Red watched as Green shifted again, just so the morning light he hated so much came and hit the angles on Green's perfect face lighting his feature's in incredible display. Pulling out a sketchpad from the bedside cabinet Red found a tiny scrap of a pencil and upon finding that his sharpener wasn't in the room, made do with the blunt lead.

He worked silently as usual, checking every now and again to make sure he was drawing everything correctly- Red had drawn Green so many time's he could probably do it blindfolded whilst hanging upside down. But whenever he drew the perfect features he wanted to make sure he did them justice and made no mistakes. He had to admit whilst it was a bit creepy of him to draw Green when he was unaware but Red deemed the activity safe because he and Green were so used to each other it was almost natural, routine even for the drawing to happen. Plus Red would never let himself live this one down if he had missed such a golden opportunity.

The lighting was stunning.

Which as a result made Green…? Red stopped thinking about that- he needed to concentrate.

When he finished shading the lips with care and finer details to Green's thick dark lashes, he signed it and added the date. Placing the sketchpad back on the cabinet Red went out straightening his Pikachu memorabilia. Green didn't mind keeping it all as long as he kept it tidy, thus every morning Red would check for dust collecting and kept his collection clean, dust free and neatly presented.

Sitting on the floor on his haunches Red scratched an armpit lazily. He had nothing to do today; Pokémon had ended its special promo season where double episodes had been shown every Monday. Figuring that once Green woke up he would try coaxing his psychologist into another speech therapy session.

Why?

Red found he enjoyed listening to Green speak; he had a nice voice, a pleasant low tenor with a slight lilt to it, pronouncing specific words in such an attractive manner. Such as 'Red' his own name, Red loved how Green said his name, with a crisp 'd' sound at the end of it. The way Green also said 'group session' and 'lavatory' and hell even 'arsehole' sounded attractive.

Red pulled a pillow over his face as he lay back on the floor strangely mortified.

He found everything Green said attractive. Well attractive wasn't exactly the right word, it was more like he became even more interested and intrigued by the brunette male. Watching someone's lips had never been so enthralling. Red knew there was a certain reason as to why he didn't choose to speak often.

It was because it was so much more fun watching Green and his lips moving to form words. Red knew Green was a beautiful singer- when he sang it was a rich baritone and when he sang slow classy songs- his voice would drop to a gorgeous rich murmur and if Green happened to be in a very good mood, he would sing at the top of his lungs, getting so into the music he would forget his audience (Red who would just stop, stand and stare most of the time). Not many people knew this tiny bit of information and Gold and Silver most certainly did not- Gold could sing as well, but not as melodic as Green could. Gold sang with more power and with a husky quality to his voice, thus able to pull off jazzy, breathy songs with ease in fact Red knew he would probably die if the two did a duet- it would be quite attractive to him. But Green unfortunately hadn't had time or any energy to have sung in the last half year since becoming acquainted with the two new patients. Red secretly enjoyed the fact that only he had had the pleasure of hearing the other sing. Red at first had been jealous that he had to share the clever emerald eyed man but got over it when he realised the two, were too caught up in their own drama and dare he say each other. Red had a shrewd feeling one of them or both had something going on for another. Like Silver for example.

Silver in Red's opinion had the biggest most open and obvious crush he had ever seen, on none other than the person who was once his sworn enemy and the guy who he shared his bed with. But to be fair he felt that was totally okay because… He was pretty much the same way back then. Red found that he had a lot in common with Silver; they got on very well together and always had to a certain extent when things were still rocky at the start of their relationships. Red slowly pulled the pillow off of his face. He couldn't believe when he had first met Green when he was about 18 and was sharing a dorm with him in university, and Green was probably just a little bit older in his final year of university- Green had been that lucky super smart kid, gifted with brains (and looks and a great body and oh he had it all didn't he?!) who got a place in the best of the best early- however Red had only been doing a single foundation year course. Red just couldn't believe he hated Green back then.

They had been such rivals, purposefully trying to make life hard for one another as they squabbled and fought over minor things such as the orange juice. For Red it was surprisingly easy, he just had to go to the gym and come back to the flat still steaming and sweaty and Green in immense disgust would wave him away with a rolled up newspaper. However to get back at him, Green had dragged him to all the wild uni parties that the party animals hosted. It forced him to socialise and Red was always that loner in the corner staring anyone down who came on or over to him. He would also suffer those long nights watching Green flirting easily with both males and females, one of those party nights Red had gotten so pissed at Green for playing two girls at once when they thought he was dating one of them had dragged him outside and punched him right in his pretty face- in front of everyone. It had felt liberating.

So fucking good.

The split pain on his knuckles had been the sweetest pain he had ever felt.

'You don't fuck round with people's feelings asshole.'

Was what he had told Green and Green had had a lovely purple greenish bruise on his jaw for the next week or so. Needless to say it dragged the cocky green eyed male down several pegs and he had thus been every girls' worst enemy seeing as he had dated one of them and then several others at the same time. To Red it had been the most epic, amazing revenge he could've ever dealt out to his psychologist. Green had been livid.

However the turning point came when they both stood face to face, Red doubled over from having his ass quite literally handed to him (albeit the fact he had let Green win) with a bloodied nose and Green sporting an excellent black eye and several cuts on his knuckles. They had had a massive fight in the university courtyard much to all the professors chagrin and much to the rest of the fellow students delight- the two were quite famous for their rivalry- Red was quite intelligent himself and could match up to Green astonishingly well. The fight had started when Red who had just been following Green round the place to annoy him, the brunette had yelled at him to 'fuck off' and Red who hadn't just stood there until simultaneously they had come together in a whirlwind of punches, kicks and choke holds. Green was black belt in nearly anything, which ended with Red pretty much getting his ass kicked.

But he had been holding back.

Because if he hadn't Green wouldn't have been alive.

At one point during that fight Red had pinned Green down so fiercely by the throat, straddling his chest his powerful thighs clamping down so the brunette couldn't buck him off, one hand free curling into a bloodied, bony fist, in that split moment he could see the blatant horror as Green realised what brute strength his pale scarlet eyed dorm mate and rival possessed. Upon seeing that terror, Red had released Green in an act of mercy when he had just been about to knock him unconscious. Green in a single cheap move had sent him reeling with a powerful elbow jab to his ribs. Red had collapsed amid cheers.

Green had always been the favourite.

As the crowds dispersed Green had loitered, smirking, arms crossed in his victory. They had been so immature. But once those crowds had melted away completely Red had been very surprised if not touched when Green shakily knelt down to help him up, spitting out a gob of blood as he did- he must've gotten a cut on the inside of his cheek from a nasty punch Red had dealt out. Once they stood up supporting each other Green had said casually:

'You're pretty fucking insane you know, like as in the cool way.'

Red hadn't responded to that and instead opted for a:

'You too.'

Green had laughed painfully.

'No I mean… I thought you were going to fucking kill me back then.'

'I didn't.'

'Yeah, I'm glad you decided to let me win.'

'I didn't let you win.'

'Prove it you crazy sonuvabitch.'

Red smiled to himself as he remembered Green challenging him again and much to his distress and embarrassment ended up on the floor with Red pinning him down in seconds. Green had been mortified to know that Red could so easily beat him.

'I didn't let you win. I chose to not win. It would be better if you won anyway.'

At that Green had stared at him, wiping away the blood from a cut on his forehead hissing at the raw split skin- a streak of blood left in its wake, drying to a darker flaky brown colour.

'Why?'

'Because you are the favourite, no one cares about who I am.'

Green had stared some more before his hard emerald eyes which had been so cruel and mocking towards him for the short time that they had known each other so far softened. Green had reached out and brushed the hair out of Red's face and for the first time since meeting Green, Red had felt happy.

'I care. Hell you're my godamn rival so of course I'd actually give a shit about you.'

Upon reflection of a teenaged Green, the brunette had quite a foul mouth, almost like Gold. But Gold had worse language and his vocabulary for such vulgarities was extensive and by the way they fell like raindrops in a typhoon, very well practiced too. Red's personal favourite was: 'ass-monkey'. However that moment when Green had told him he cared Red didn't know why be he had sat there and cried for half an hour- mainly in relief.

No one had actually cared about him for a long time. The petty fights he had with Green made his life much brighter, but his rival telling him he cared was too much and Red had silently cried on Green's shoulder. The verdant eyed male the whole while sitting there placated, still with his wounds bleeding patting him on the head gently. That special moment was Red's favourite memory of Green. It was when Green had suddenly transformed and grown up in that split second. No longer was he that immature, cocky know-it-all with a massive ego and sharp comebacks and a lady killer. Green had explained much later that he had been a giant douche because his Grandfather was projecting, wanting him to succeed and uphold the Oak family honour and it had been stressful. Green had acted out bratty and difficult, because he could and just to make 'Gramps' life a little harder, but perhaps he had been neglected too and was doing it for attention and love, that he never got from a stern set of parents.

Green had been a true piece of work, but thanks to Red, he had mellowed out and became a still rather hot-headed adult but he made better choices and decisions- he was polite and genuine and took everyone's opinions and feelings into account. Green had evolved into a brilliant young man who was finally ready to take on the world so much that he had emerged from his awkward brattish teenaged cocoon. Whereas he…

Unfortunately, Red looked down at the pillow he held currently, whereas he hadn't outgrown that stage.

Red didn't really see himself emerging from his cocoon any time soon. Whilst he had matured somewhat he hadn't undergone such a beautiful change like Green had done, but Green had done his very best for him and Red couldn't deny that Green had become someone very special to him, so special Red thought he might just die if Green suddenly left him. Red looked up at the Pikachu themed clock on the wall and noted it was almost time for Gold to storm through the house singing 'Barbie Girl' – it was a running but annoying joke, Green's mobile phone dial tone for a few months had been Barbie Girl because the phone company had deemed it 'in' again and set it for all phones in Viridian City on a pay card.

…It had also been the irritating bubbly alarm clock Green woke up to. That aside Red crawled over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Pulling them on over his sleeping boxers Red sat now fully clothed on the floor scratching his ear impatiently. He hated it when he was the first one to wake up- it was rare when he did so but nonetheless very boring. (He normally was the last person to wake!)

He played tic-tac-toe with himself to make time pass but ended up winning either way because he was playing himself. Wait. That didn't really make sense, if he was playing against himself then effectively he was losing as well as winning but if he was losing when he was winning and winning when he was losing didn't that mean he wasn't really winning or losing at all? Didn't this mean he was winning and losing but not winning and losing? Thoroughly confused Red scrunched up the paper with his game on it – to prevent further confusion and tossed it into the bin basket (SCORE! Gold would've been so impressed at the spin he had put on the paper ball.)

"Good morning…"

Red perked up as Green lifted his head, his bed hair was everywhere today- the artfully styled brown spikes were mussed and Red found the bed head look rather endearing on his psychologist. Grabbing the water bottle on the side Green swallowed a few mouthfuls before sitting up fully. Red cocked his head to one side in a silent question which Green understood immediately.

"Not now Red."

Green muttered flinging an arm over his eyes. Red persisted and grunted.

"Red… Please."

Green was begging! Score! Yes! Level up times three! Sassy Boss defeated! Red did a mental celebratory dance and almost, ALMOST considered singing his jazzed up version of 'Happy Birthday'. He forwent all of that and sat in silence staring holes into Green's shoulder. Green twitched in annoyance.

"Go away and feed Pikachu or something… Seriously!"

Red snorted, Pikachu wouldn't need to be fed for the next hour or so. Pikachu was on a diet so it was okay. Green uncovered his eyes and looked at the silent man with an affectionate glance.

"Fine. I spy with my little eye… something beginning with 'W'."

"Window."

"Yup."

With that Green covered his eyes again with his arm and was silent. Pouting Red tapped the floorboards, wanting the game they played every morning as therapy to continue. After several heartbeats Green jerked upright and sent a playful glare at the scarlet eyed man.

"The things I do for you! Goodness me! I spy with my little eye something beginning with… 'C'."

Red smirked victoriously as he looked about for the object Green was 'spying', he loved it whenever Green buckled and gave in. It was so damn cute.

Red wriggled, hugging the pillow closely to him in excitement.

Today was going to be fabulous.

 

* * *

 

Red always found that whenever Green cooked it was incredibly hot. Metaphorically and literally. The tiny kitchen in their flat would heat up and permeate throughout turning the place into a furnace and everything you touched that was metal, burned. But the resulting food was heaven. Also quite literally hot, mainly because Green would take off more clothes when turning up the heat in said kitchen. Shedding a jacket or undoing a couple of buttons on his shirt or loosening his tie and sometimes taking it off completely. One of the better times when they had been doing roast chicken Green had with much embarrassment asked them if they minded that he cooked dinner in a vest and shorts.

Gold hadn't given a flying rat's backside and just said whatever made him comfortable- mainly because the hawkeyed male was lounging about in his boxers- much to Silver's embarrassment- the redhead himself in a shirt and loose jeans. Red tried not to agree with enthusiasm, Green could read the minute changes in his features with astounding ease. Red had been proud to know he had managed to pull it off and Green had changed much to his delight.

That roast chicken dinner had been very delicious.

Red hummed happily to himself.

Carefully stacking his Pokémon themed cards on the dining table Red began to make his card pyramid with care, Green and Gold were making something from Hoenn, tropical and spicy- Red liked spicy food and just hoped Gold as a joke wouldn't add too much chilli just to be a jerk. (Gold had done it as a prank and the others plus Red himself had been gulping water down and making milk runs for the next half hour as Gold laughed at their pain). It turned out that Gold was quite skilled with spices and knew how to work them, Green had learnt a lot from the stocky teen about the herbs and the like. Red looked over the table at Pikachu who was crouched low, his bottle brush ginger tail waving playfully. Red protected his half made card pyramid. Silver was sitting on the floor next to him his back resting up against the table leg, his hair tucked into a neat braid down his back; doing a Sudoku puzzle that Green had given him to help stimulate mental activity. (Gold thought Sudoku was boring and had instead on Silver's copy scribbled little penises everywhere- Silver had not been very amused at all.)

"Damnit!"

Red looked down at Silver who was frowning darkly at his Sudoku puzzle, Red immediately saw the glaring mistake the redhead had made, Silver glanced up at him and then back at his puzzle and slowly he realised his mistake. Cursing again Silver rubbed out the misplaced number and slotted in the correct, changing a few others as he did so, painstakingly slow. That was one of the main reasons Red disliked Sudoku as well- if you made a mistake too far into the game- you couldn't really undo it. Red quickly turned to swat at Pikachu lightly who had been attempting to stalk and destroy his beautiful card pyramid, he could smell dinner, it was aromatic and loaded with spicy goods, Red placed the final pair of cards up on top of his pyramid carefully. Pikachu was STILL lurking, trying to disrupt his task.

However his concentration was broken by Gold emerging from the kitchen sweaty immediately going to slouch on the sofa- Silver raising a delicate eyebrow at his appearance, Gold blew out a noisy breath, pushing the bangs that slanted over one of his eagle gold eyes out of his face and Green appeared moments later fanning at himself with a hand the other trying to peel away the sticky shirt from his skin.

"Dinner will be in half an hour, it needs to simmer. Hopefully the smoke alarm doesn't go off with all this heat…"

Green breathed out, still desperately trying to cool down. Silver passed him a magazine which the brunette took gratefully fanning himself, pulling out a chair at the dining table to sit down, Red turned back to his pyramid to find several cards had fallen. Mildly annoyed Red set them back up again, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. Green then stood up abruptly.

"I can't deal with this."

Gold looked at him from his lazy sprawled position on the sofa his hawk like eyes hooded and lazy with satisfaction as the ceiling fan blew directly down on him.

"Dude, it's sweat, plus it's your own it'll dry."

Green wrinkled his nose.

"But I feel so disgusting."

"Okay then."

Gold shrugged reaching back above his head to grasp the edge of the piece of furniture, arching his back severely as he stretched, the cords and the muscle he possessed standing out in sharp relief, groaning peacefully as several joints popped. Red grinned as he heard Silver from the floor let out a tiny squeak. True to this Red glanced that the smaller teen, seeing that Silver had his eyes trained upon the tawny eyed male who was still stretching in a languid catlike fashion. Green merely huffed in response and went off with much purpose to go change his sweaty shirt. Red began to make another pyramid.

Pikachu was under the table batting at Silver's braid playfully, having abandoned the hope of demolishing his masters' pyramid of cards.

"Red!"

Red paused, unsure if he was being summoned or not, Green called out to him again a slight waver in his voice. Amused Red got up to find the psychologist; he entered their bedroom to see Green plastered against the opposite wall from where a fat gecko was sitting on the windowsill. Red sighed, Green really wasn't a nature person, he remembered the time when it was still just he and Green when they went into Viridian forest, Green had freaked out over everything, from the butterflies to the squirrels. But it was okay when Green had a minor meltdown when he had walked into a large spiders' web and the creature had landed on him, scuttling about- eventually Red had to kill it. The psychologist had not been a happy person for the rest of the day- sulking whenever Red teased him about it.

"Get... RID OF IT!"

"Why don't you do it?"

"You KNOW I hate… crawly things!"

Green whispered his shirt hanging halfway off his arms and shoulders in - he had such cute freckles on his shoulders; he was so scared he hadn't even fully undressed yet. Red approached the gecko cautiously, knowing they could run very fast. Green shuddered as he got closer to the reptile. It shifted slightly, its beady little eyes black and shiny. Red reached out slowly and the gecko shuffled a little to the left. Green watched it, pale and worried. Red swore that if Green were the type of person to hyperventilate over such things, he would be doing so right now. Red tried again but the gecko moved suddenly like lightning streaking off and up the wall, Green jumped with a small cry of shock. Red scratched his head, wondering how he was going to do this.

"Red!"

"Shh."

Red put a finger to his lips and Green fell silent, he needed to think. He could open the window and herd the gecko out and then close it… Or he could catch it with his bare hands and do the same thing. But the problem was catching it and getting it to go where he wanted it to without spooking it. The gecko turned an antsy circle on the wall before scuttling further along, Green watching it fearfully the whole time.

"Red, it's coming closer!"

Red said nothing just giving his psychologist a 'look' from out the corner of his eyes, not turning his head, knowing the expression somewhat unnerved the verdant eyed male.

"Seriously look it's coming closer!"

"Red! Look!"

No it wasn't. Green was just being dramatic.

Red went over to Green and moved the handsome fear stricken man aside so he could stand where he could see the gecko better. It was near the Pikachu themed clock on the wall, it would be a total nuisance if it ran behind the clock. This was why he thought fears or having fears was silly. Red wasn't afraid of anything, of course he was afraid of incredibly dangerous things but silly little things like bugs and such when there really wasn't any need for it was unnecessary. Green was just scared of anything that moved that wasn't human and had more than four legs. Silver hated scary or horror films and Gold was apparently afraid of fire. The gecko skittered along the wall some more drawing a squeak from Green who was trying his best to keep quiet. Red decided he would just have to be quick when catching it; it couldn't be helped if he spooked the poor creature.

"It will move fast."

Red muttered at his psychologist moving to stand directly underneath the reptile, he waited for the gecko to turn itself round a bit before lunging for it. Red had not expected to catch it on his first try and true to this the tiny animal streaked off, now thoroughly frightened up near the ceiling. Green was looking up at it with horror.

"Can't you get it out of this room?! Anywhere but here is fine!"

Red send Green an appraising look.

"I'll try my best."

Red said as he found the feather duster Green kept under their bed for safekeeping. Now armed Red crept up on then unsuspecting gecko, however much to his annoyance it knew he was coming and ran haphazardly round the ceiling. Red waited for it to calm down and then approached ready to brush or coax the reptile onto the wall and out of the open bedroom door. Green stood next to the scarlet eyed male anxiously. Red waved the duster at the gecko which flinched away and turned its head this way and that. Red brushed at it again and to his immense surprise it dropped.

Stupid, silly thing.

Why of all the things it could've chosen to do, it chose to DROP!?

Green screamed.

Loudly.

And then literally jumped on Red, the gecko unable to deal with it all lost its tail, leaving it wriggling and flopping frantically about as it escaped the bedroom, Gold, Silver and Pikachu burst in… to see Green clinging to Red staring with revulsion down at the wriggling gecko tail which was at least five centimetres long, Pikachu leapt forwards to paw at the still jerking tail. Gold was laughing at their position and Silver was incredibly lost, his braid was coming loose from where the kitten had been batting at it.

"God guys, get a room! Oh wait you ARE in a room!"

Gold sniggered.

"What the hell?"

Silver began but Red shooed them away trying to pry Green's iron grip off of him, Gold sauntering out chortling with Silver still bemused tying his hair up properly again, Pikachu gave his master a snooty look, one that read 'I know something that you don't' sort of look before picking up the twitching gecko tail in his mouth and padding out of the bedroom his tail aloft and his little pointy ears pricking as the television was turned on amidst Gold's still rather audible chuckles.

"I thought I was going to be sick."

Green confessed shakily as he stared at the place where the tail had been previously, Red brushed a few stray sweat stiffened locks of hair out of the brunettes' face.

"It's gone now okay?"

Green nodded.

"Damn, I'm sorry Red… I just… you know. You know me and animals and nature and creepy crawlies and gross stuff like that. I just … I just hate those things, and they're so ugh I still feel ill you have no idea, the way it was still moving after! How is that possible?! Oh god oh god! I'm so sorry Red, really, I just don't handle those things very well and-"

He was cut off by a pale finger to his lips, Red was watching him his facial expression was interestingly enough unreadable to Green.

"Slow down."

Red murmured looking down at Green who stuttered to a halt- when he got scared he tended to ramble and speak rather fast, but as of now he was seemingly lost for words.

"I… I… Sorry!"

Green's voice had gone an octave higher as Red scrutinised him closely. Red loved these moments, they were so intimate. The closeness was so nice as well. Red blinked slowly and was content to just gaze at Green who was getting increasingly confused if not worried. Red quickly glanced back over his shoulder.

"Its fine, the gecko is gone now Green. It's okay."

Red knew that hopefully if he was reading this right by the way Green's lips were slightly parted and the way his pupils had dilated and the precious pink flush gracing his high cheekbones – Green was finding it hard to breathe. Red found the iron grip Green had held onto him with before had loosened and relaxed noticeably to a light hold on his shoulders. Red slowly brought a hand up to cup one side of Green's face gently. The handsome young man let out a stuttering breath- one that sounded very much like a person trying to calm themselves down after crying into hysterics. Red stroked his cheek gently with his thumb, marvelling at how his skin tone contrasted so nicely with the brunettes' – pale against light tan, Green leant slowly into the touch, as he shakily and nervously calmed down from his earlier initial fright. Still flighty every so often he would squeeze Red's shoulders as if to reassure himself that the scarlet eyed lanky male wasn't leaving any time soon. Secretly it amazed Red to no end that such a confident, patient and brilliant man such as Green would become so unhinged in the face of creepy crawlies and other things that skulked in darkness and/or filth.

"It's fine now. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I know you hate that stuff…"

Red whispered, they were so close now.

So close.

So close it wasn't hard for nearly anything to just... Happen.

Green had turned his head up, tilting upwards so that their noses were brushing against one another gently in a mock Eskimo kiss, fleeting and sweet as it was, the tips just touching every now and again as they breathed. Red lent in and nuzzled Green's nose gently with his own, the psychologist's dark lashes fluttering at the gesture his breathing more rapid. Red opened his mouth slightly.

He couldn't say it.

It was as if everything he had learnt in the speech therapy had just melted out of his brain. Mute and silent once more Red closed his eyes, waiting for something, something that most likely wouldn't happen. Green shivered and his hands resting on Red's lean shoulder's curled slightly. Red took the courage to open his eyes and felt a shard of heat slash inside him was he found Green's emerald gaze burning into his own blood red one.

"Green…"

He could say it. He hoped his voice wouldn't fail him now.

"I-"

Harsh loud screeching beeping invaded their senses, breaking up their connection brutally.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

On and on, over and over.

Holy motherfucking…

Fuck.

Interrupted they sprang apart as if burned, a hot powerful burn at that as well, an electrifying burn. Green shocked and with a prominent dark blush spread across his features scrabbled and pulled on his clean shirt to hurry out to shut off the kitchen smoke alarm, activated due to poor ventilation systems. When Red arrived on the scene after getting his head over and straight through what had just occurred, Gold was already in there with Silver fanning away smoke and trying to dismantle the stupid thing from the ceiling.

They didn't need the fire brigade storming the building like last time.

Red stood in the doorway of the kitchen, barring an excited Pikachu out lest he get stepped on as Green fussed over the stove and Gold lifting Silver by the waist to help him get the alarm out of the ceiling. He looked back over his shoulder at their bedroom and something sparked in his chest, it ached.

Badly.

Red rubbed at the aching area over his breastbone. He didn't understand; emotions and the like was Green's area of expertise. Red would handle the rest.

Yet it hurt so much.

He didn't know why it hurt so much, but it did and it bled like a wound scraped raw by one of Green's savage punches. He could feel whatever this was it was there to stay and Red whilst he had never been in tune much with his emotions was pretty sure he had a good idea what this was.

But… He coughed. These feelings made him feel like he was one of those soppy characters from one of Lyra, no Crystal… No wait. Lyra. Fine Lyra/Crystal's weird fanfiction or her romance novels that she so loved to read. However he had no other way to describe it, which was pretty much how he felt at the moment as unfortunate as it was.

Breathing was difficult now and Red felt rather lightheaded, floating even and it felt as if nothing really mattered anymore, except that Green understanding the message he so desperately wanted to give the young man.

Red took in a deep shuddering breath; Green wasn't paying any attention to him anymore as he tried to see what he could salvage of their dinner. The smoke from poor ventilation often ruined many of their dinners- as it made the food taste quite funny but it was still edible nonetheless. Pikachu sensing something about his master was off meowed in question looking up at Red with large brown eyes. Picking up his cat Red stroked the tiny kitten's head.

His heart beat in his chest a hundred miles a minute and showed no sign of stopping.

Stepping back reeling Red silently mouthed what he truly wanted to say over and over hoping the psychologist would get his message. Green who had glanced at the awkward man caught the last few lines, his verdant eyes widening in shock his mouth falling open in surprise. Red there and then declined dinner and retired early to bed with the excuse he wasn't feeling well, taking Pikachu with him, not trusting the kitten to sleep well in the smoke smelling kitchen for the night.

 

* * *

 

When Green got into bed much later that night Red shuddered as he felt the emerald eyed male touch him lightly on the back. Only Green could tell when he was truly asleep and when he was faking it.

"Red…"

He said nothing.

"Red?"

The raven haired man said nothing still.

"Red…?"

Red squeezed his eyes, shut he didn't want to do this but he was scared that if he turned to face Green now, his voice would fail him. Silence had never been so loud. He heard Green sigh, sadly. Red wanted to do nothing more than turn to him and say yes.

But somehow he couldn't.

He jerked in surprise as he felt the brunette psychologist nuzzle his ear; his lips gently brushing over the shell of his ear, Red knew he wasn't hearing things when he heard Green whisper:

"Me too."

By the time he had turned to look at the handsome green eyed man Green already had his back to him. Unable and with no sort of ability in conversation Red stared for a while at Green's back before mumbling more to himself than anything:

'I do as well.'

Little did he know Green had heard and both of them lay awake on their respective sides of the bead, adrenalin racing through their veins, coursing liquid fire and setting their hearts alight.

Never had spontaneous combustion felt so good.

Red smiled as he felt Green's hand slip in to find his.

He fell asleep quickly after that.

Today had been a very good day indeed.

Red decided this day was going on the very top of his favourite of the favourite day's list.

The day where he got Pikachu for the first time was his second.

But this one was beyond that.

He loved it when he had days like this.


	14. Chapter 14

Silver turned up his nose at Gold who sat across from him. The tawny eyed male had the most hideous table manners known to man. Folding his hands neatly on his lap Silver scowled at the raven haired teen, annoyed.

"Can't you chew with your mouth shut and eat more quietly?"

Silver growled and Gold shook his head. Silver swore that oatmeal was a quiet meal that wasn't crunchy or required slurping like noodles or anything like that.

"Nope, too much energy will be wasted on trying to contain yourself."

Gold grinned and scooped up a spoonful of his oatmeal. God it looked fairly disgusting.

Scratch that it was plain disgusting.

"Oatmeal?"

Silver regarded him with a mixture of entertainment and revulsion. He hated oatmeal; it looked like wall paste or wallpaper glue. Even worse, the way Gold made it, made it look like cement mixed with cat litter. Hopefully Gold hadn't mistaken Pikachu's cat litter for his breakfast oats. Silver stuck out his tongue slightly.

"Fuck no."

"Oh come one, it's the sexiest oatmeal you have EVER seen in your life DON'T deny it, you lust for it so badly!"

Gold waved the spoon as if to entice him, Silver just sent him a withering look- however Gold's smirk was rather enticing.

"That's your loss baby."

Gold murmured as he sent his oatmeal a mournful look as if to tell it he was sorry that no one else liked it but he liked it perfectly fine. Silver brushed a few crumbs off the table and onto his plate.

Gold was underneath all the aggression and hatred and his defences, was actually a big goofball, he loved to play around and wasn't afraid to laugh at himself, he also found that Gold was becoming more like how he used to be and should be when he was around him, Green and Red. Rolling his eyes and trying hard not to smile as Gold started singing something completely off tune. Silver covered his ears knowing Gold only did this to annoy him. But it wasn't working. 

"You are a moron."

Silver laughed, unable to contain it any longer. Gold reached the chorus of whatever he was singing, doing a little dance in his seat, feet tapping out the rhythm.

Oh, pfft, Silvy baby you wound me so! My heart bleeds for you! I mean I try so hard but you keep pushing me away!"

Gold grinned setting down his spoon to theatrically wave an arm about poetically, his honey coloured eyes sparkling with mirth as he resumed eating with much enthusiasm. Silver curled his lip a bit at the new nickname his flatmate had bestowed upon him. It wasn't the worst he had heard, he had had more embarrassing, but in the end it was better than 'ginger'. He looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. He had about twenty minutes until he had to go to work.

"Seriously didn't anyone tell you it's rude to play with your food?"

Silver mused resting his chin on his hand as he propped himself up on the table. Gold paused spoon halfway to his mouth. Silver could just see the cogs turning in his head. Gold found his answer speaking thickly through another well timed mouthful of his breakfast. God he had such revolting habits.

"Everything tastes better when you do. It's the act of MAKING it fun to eat is what makes it even more delicious."

Not really understanding Gold's ever present and ever strange philosophies Silver cleared up his own plate from where he had had toast. Gold winked at him and Silver sending him a blank look washed his dishes carefully and stacking them on the draining board neatly. Leaning against the kitchen counter top Silver finished off his tea, he had been so happy recently.

He blamed it on Gold,

Especially when there were days where he was determined to just feel lousy because he could, Gold would just shine through those dark clouds, bright and loud and boisterous as he invited them all, Green and Red included to play whatever ridiculous game he had invented. Ruby adored Gold, the two of them were thick as thieves and Gold loved to play with the albino child and much to Silver's annoyance, the tawny eyes male had taught Ruby how to shoot rubber bands.

Shoot. Fucking. Rubber. Bands.

Silver really hated their rubber bands.

By shooting he meant adding an evil, nasty mean sting and a technique that ensured maximum accuracy. The problem was he was their main target. Blue was out of the question as was Red, Green was also a no go zone thus the only person the two deemed was strong enough to endure their attacks was himself, Silver. Only the other day when Green called together an impromptu group session, Silver had to silently suffer their meditation session with Ruby and Gold sniggering in the background, his back and rear stinging every so often as the two shot lethal and rather painful rubber bands at him.

However he didn't give them the satisfaction to know that it hurt. So he sat rigid, waiting for the torture to finish. Ruby proved a great shot with them and finally once it was over- the two had run out of bands to fire. Silver had pretended to be so angry that Ruby had hid behind Gold in fear.

Stupid Gold.

STUPID STUPID Gold.

He was… Argh.

Silver couldn't put how he was feeling or his thoughts into any kind of order or sense. It was proving too difficult this early in the morning. He had to leave for work soon as well.

He still blamed everything on Gold. It was always Gold Hunter and his stupid attractive grin and it was all his fault for making him laugh and smile so easily now.

Silver had sworn to himself many years ago he wouldn't show emotions so easily as it gave too much information away to the enemy. He was still untrusting, but whilst he could trust Gold, Green and Red, just knowing people like Agatha existed made him ready to curl up and hate the world. (Silver knew because he trusted his flatmates so much he knew he would do anything that he could to protect them- he would kill to protect them- anything actually to prevent these three people he had grown to... like from getting hurt.) He looked out of the window, it had rained hard last night and everything in Viridian looked fresh and green; the leaves on the trees sparkled with left over raindrops creating a shimmering effect as Viridian forest glittered in the morning sunlight. He was interrupted as Gold meandered into the kitchen his face brightening significantly as he spotted his roommate.

"Dude don't just leave me sitting there waiting for you to come back! I thought you'd gone and drowned yourself in the sink there!"

Gold grinned and Silver realising he left the tap running quickly shut it off, a scowl fixed firmly on his face. He wanted to hate Gold whenever he got like this- it was so annoying and yet it was so difficult not to… just want to like him. Gold washed out his bowl thoughtfully before turning to the redhead and gently grasped his chin in one hand.

"Stop frowning so much. Here."

Gold pressed his thumb adding slight pressure to the knot in the middle of Silver's forehead where the heart of the frown began- poking it away. Silver couldn't help but stop frowning at the gesture, surprised he blinked at Gold owlishly. Gold smiled down at him teeth and all, looking pleased.

"See, you look so much nicer now."

Gold steered him to look in the small mirror Red had erected just for Pikachu- claiming even the kitten needed to look at himself and adjust his looks accordingly so when he grew up he could be a lady killer. Red was nuts like that- he had CONVERSATIONS for crying out loud with the cat- discussing whether or not Pikachu needed a diet or if he needed to be signed up for pet gym classes and so on. Silver stared at his reflection; he never really looked for too long at himself in the mirror because he hated what he saw. However the small, insignificant unimpressive specimen of a human being he had been before… wasn't there anymore. Instead in that pathetic person's place was a young man with long dark fiery hair and piercing silver steel eyes who held a specific air about him- almost confident.

Silver wondered when his self confidence and esteem grew.

He didn't know how it had happened but Silver on the whole felt braver than before, like he knew himself much better than he ever had done and the most amazing thing about this transformation was…

"You're amazing when you look like this."

Gold murmured close to his ear, Silver flinched away and tried to escape but Gold held him fast in a gentle but impossibly unmoving and strong grip, Silver had no choice but to stare at his image, Gold hovering behind him. Silver swallowed heavily. The atmosphere had turned into something else now.

"Amazing? Please explain."

Silver muttered out of the corner of his mouth, his gaze locking onto Gold's eagle eyes in the small mirror. Gold stood behind him holding him in place by his hips. Silver could feel how large Gold's hands were and how warm they were, burning through the shirt he wore to soak into his skin.

"Do I really need to explain all this?"

Gold motioned with his eyes, flicking them up and down Silver's body, the look was appreciative. The smaller teen was pleased to note that he had managed to keep his cool this time round at both Gold's close proximity and his focused gaze. Silver mimicked the action carefully looking up and down his image to try to see exactly what Gold was seeing. All he saw was himself and nothing more.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

Silver replied turned his head to look back at the stronger male situated behind him. Gold let out a small noise of frustration.

"I swear you aren't normally this dense."

Silver frowned and Gold jabbed him in the small of his back, Silver pulled the frown off of his face slightly annoyed. Gold continued.

"Look at you."

"I can see myself and what? There's nothing exemplary about me."

Gold tilted his head to one side and Silver nonplussed didn't know what to make of this activity. Gold was so odd sometimes. He just spouted shit which no one not even himself understood. Gold sighed.

"Sometimes I think you just don't want to see what you in all actuality CAN see. Come on Silver, don't be dumb."

"It would be much easier if you just told me what you mean."

Silver huffed out, crossing his arms.

"No. I think it's best if you figured it out for yourself."

Gold teased one of his annoyingly attractive smirks on his face. Silver yelped as Gold leant in to trail his nose along his jaw line, his hot hands leaving a burning trail as they ran down his sides. Leaping away from the powerfully built male Silver, now scarlet glowered as he seethed at Gold, spitting and his hackles raised.

"What the fuck!? Don't touch me!"

He spat and Gold raised his hands up in defence, his expression incredibly amused and open, Silver almost contemplated for the first time in a long time drowning himself in the sink as he found much to his horror that he had liked that.

Fuck.

He glanced at the clock.

Double fuck.

"I have to go."

Silver sent Gold one last calculating and wary look before leaving the kitchen and Gold behind. Grabbing his jacket and his bag, sliding on his shoes and not bothering to lace them up Silver rushed out the door.

Once safely away from Gold and as he stood in the jerky ancient and ridiculously slow lift going down to the ground floor Silver slumped against the metal compartment wall. He let out the pent up breath he had been holding. No.

No.

Not Gold Hunter.

Anyone but him, right?

Silver let his head drop back against the cool metal, listening to the choked clunking of the lift as it made its slow painful descent.

Shit.

 

* * *

 

Silver hummed aimlessly as he entered the hair salon, grabbing his apron he pulled it on and tied up his own long dark red hair. Nodding to his co workers- they were a pair- there was Pearl who whilst having a girls' name (he didn't seem to mind at all to be honest) he was a frighteningly energetic blonde man who had immigrated from Sinnoh to study at one of Kanto's top universities, majoring in English literature and Sports sciences- a strange combination but who was he to judge? Silver didn't know anything about university life, from what Pearl had told him- it wasn't really much that he was missing out on. Pearl did male and female hair styles and enjoyed shaving hair off rather than cutting it.

Then there was the rather eccentric Bruno, who was born in Kanto but moved to Johto before returning to Kanto again. He was a large muscular man who had the personality of an overgrown puppy who prided in his weightlifting, body building and boxing. Silver when he had first met him had seen how his own hand had been totally dwarfed by Bruno's massive paws, however Bruno was an amazing stylist, he worked dyes, wisps and pixie cuts amazingly- it was quite bizarre. Their boss who hailed from Hoenn had opened the tiny salon in Kanto was none other than the great fashion artist Juan, whilst Juan had never met any of the three in his tiny Kanto based salon Silver had heard much about him. Bruno had gushed over how fabulous the man was and how much grace and dedication and beauty he bestowed upon his clients.

Silver however having never met this Juan and only photos decided the guy looked really snooty and thankful he never made the trips from Hoenn to Kanto as frequently as he should have. Something about very busy schedules and so little time for making people beautiful; but that was alright because since being promoted Silver had been getting more frequent pay checks. Some of the numbers on those cheques were rather high. Bruno was skilled and had taught both he and Pearl the ropes, they now due to his successful teachings, had more customers. Thanks to Silver's natural dark red hair, according to Pearl the redhead was setting a new trend. With more and more of their female clients wanting highlights or full head dyes in Silver's hair colour.

Silver didn't really know how to react to this, he knew people were envious of his hair colour but he never assumed people wanted to emulate it by dying their hair.

"Silver my good fellow, how are you today?"

Bruno loped over to him his face bright and ready to tackle the new work day, his huge frame was awkward in the tiny salon but he moved with ease and grace within the space. Silver sent him a polite smile. A crash in the back told him Pearl in his haste to get started had knocked over a stool or something.

"I'm good."

Silver said as he went over to his station, sweeping off any stray hair he had forgotten to brush away the last time he had come by. The hair salon: 'Magnifiqué' was open a few times a week and if they had a huge gold rush of customers they would open an extra two days.

"How is Gold? You do know Gold Hunter right? Oh my god I'll be so embarrassed if you're the wrong guy!"

"You know Gold?"

Silver looked up wait how did Bruno know Gold? It must've shown on his face because Bruno laughed as he wheeled the trolley of combs and brushes over to him. Silver selected the ones he needed and Bruno put the trolley back.

"I know him through the gym. Feisty young lad and a great shot too."

Silver searched for his hairdryer, Pearl slid past muttering to himself animatedly, passing him a bottle of hair spray. Raising his eyebrows Silver put the spray to the side on one of the shelves nearby- he didn't need that yet. Bruno stretched lengthily.

"We met at the boxing section. He wasn't wearing gloves, so I thought he was crazy just taping his knuckles up and smacking those bags, but he was vicious I can tell you, wonderful and truly inspiring technique looks like his own craft mixed with muy thai, really, swift, precise and strong. The way he stays so focused, his eyebrows really draw into a severe scowl by the way- he looks so dangerous! Plus he has an amazing strong back- I could only dream of having his body when I was your age! Also when you watch him work that bag into submission you can see the muscles bunching and coiling with power. Oh if I were to describe him as an object…He'd be like a sports car, all sleek engines with beautiful pistons and massive horsepower. He would be a top car my friend. The very best~"

Bruno was gushing now; he had that sparkly look in his eyes that suggested he was vaguely in love with whatever he happened to be gushing over. In this case it happened to be Gold and his back muscles and shoulders and arms, basically Gold and his athleticism. Silver coughed quietly. Bruno didn't seem to pick up on his subtle messages to stop.

"He is a sight for sore eyes. Especially when he takes his shirt off-"

"Bruno?"

"Yes Silver my boy?"

"Shut up, you're gushing like a love struck girl."

Silver responded dryly, (However he was intrigued at what Gold looked like when venting his anger out at the gym) deciding that Bruno plus star struck girl wasn't a very good combination- it looked… weird. Bruno laughed good naturedly agreeing wholeheartedly with him; it was a full bellied rumble of a laugh and it was a nice laugh, dad-like, a figure Silver hadn't had in his life. He patted Silver on the back- Bruno was a kind and gentle person, he was quite genuine but he was a bit too tactile and touchy feely for his liking. Silver smiled slightly and then grinned as he finally found his wretched hairdryer, it had been lurking under the desk with its wire tangled up from where people must've kicked and stepped on it.

"He demolished one the other day, a heavy bag too! It just split open and crashed to the floor. I've never seen someone with so much raw power. I was fascinated by him so I talked to him. He didn't seem very talkative at first. But we got to know each other over a few friendly matches. This cut here?"

Bruno turned to show Silver the pale line on his jaw. Bruno grinned happily. The redhead really didn't understand what was so great about getting a punch from Gold- it sounded like it hurt like a bitch.

"He did that to me, got past my iron defence and split my lip too."

"Ouch."

Silver really had nothing else to say on the matter and Bruno snorted with laughter, scaring Pearl who had been scurrying about in the background trying to find some hair pins. He turned to the two a blonde eyebrow raised arms akimbo.

"Um, guys hello? Business starts in like ten minutes, stop gossiping like school girls and help me find some hair pins. I will literally FLIP if we don't have anymore! Seriously I mean what sort of top hair salon DOESN'T own hair pins? I mean really!"

Pearl rootled round a tin finding a couple of marbles as he did so, chucking them in the bin as he did so with a grunt of annoyance. Bruno boomed with laughter and ruffled Pearl's carefully styled hair.

"Oi! Watch it I just gelled it this morning with that last of my Super Potion! I do not want my do ruined so early in the morning due to frivolities! Yes whilst the day is young we must work with haste as we have a hoard of clients approaching! Now about those hairpins~"

"Relax Pearl, we'll find you some hairpins."

Pearl crossed his arms and regarded them both with levelled concern his foot tapping irritably. He reminded Silver of the White Hare from Alice in Wonderland. (I'm late, I'm late for a very important date!)

"Really? Cause you guys are having a jolly old jaw-wag and leaving me to set up myself! I swear if you two loiter about any longer I'll fine you both a MILLION. The blinds need to go up, the fans need to go on, the music needs to be set on shuffle and I think we're nearly out of dark red hair dye! Plus is that a pile of hair on the floor over there? Chop chop you two! Shut the flappers and start shaking those tail feathers!"

Pearl was then gone- his manner of speech was just as interesting as he was himself and his vanishing acts- Silver assumed to go find some more of that red hair dye from their store room in the attic which he had somehow made so popular. Bruno went over to turn up the blinds as Silver went to start up the sound system and start playing the preset music on shuffle as Pearl wanted. Silver then went and swept up any remaining hair on the floor and went and checked their mini bar- they found that customers enjoyed having a drink whilst they had their hair done. Bruno let out a cry of triumph as he found a box of hairpins, dumping them at Pearl's work station he came over to help the redhead sort some of the shelves that had gotten out of order.

"Gold told me a lot about you the other day. He told me he had this best friend who was this really amazing, moody redhead who scowled a lot with pale silver eyes but when he laughed made the whole place light up like no other. And I was all: Hey dude, I know that guy, he worked with me, isn't he called Silver? Your buddy had been so surprised that we all knew each other- small world eh?"

Silver raised his eyebrows at Gold's description of him.

"Yeah, it really is a small world, well small town. And I'm not amazing. I'm just Silver."

Bruno shook his head in amazement chuckling to himself more than anything. Pearl crashed about in the attic as he tried to find the hair dye. The energetic and odd blonde was rather clumsy because he was always in such a hurry he never looked where he was going and often ended up knocking over or into objects, walls and sometimes people.

"We both agreed as well that you never give yourself any credit, you're too modest Silver. Live a little, go streaking or something! I remember when I first went publicly naked when I was once a vegan and supporting Green Peace- it was for charity. Yeah… Those days were good. I got arrested by the hottest police woman of my life but eh… Those things happen."

Silver edged away from the large muscular man. Streaking? What? He paled, deciding never to accept an invite to anything Bruno hosted- just in case he insisted they stripped down to their skivvies and went on a parade in the city for the Global Trading Union or something to stop Human Trafficking.

"I think… I'll pass up on the streaking."

Silver muttered, finally they were ready and open for business. Bruno chortled.

"Oh come now! Never pass up on something you've never even done before!"

Silver just sent his co worker a look that screamed: 'when I get naked it'll either be to shower or…' Well yeah to shower and that was pretty much it, Silver didn't understand or really know why he had added a pause as if he were going to add onto his thought train. Pearl came clunking down the stepladder that lead from the attic carrying a stack of boxes which teetered precariously. Bruno grinned down at the redhead.

"Duty calls, I'll go help Pearl and you go open up shop."

Bruno went over to relieve the blonde of his tall load, Pearl sighing his thanks as Silver went to flip the closed sign to 'open'.

 

* * *

 

Silver looked down at the appointment book. No way he MUST'VE seen her coming. Crystal had come for a new hairdo. The turquoise haired woman smiled at him in a bubbly fashion, clutching her strange knitted purse tightly as she chirped a 'good morning' brightly at him. Cringing and smiling albeit a little forced at her he led her to his station. Silver cursed his luck at having Crystal as client today.

"So Silver my darling sweet babydoll, how's living at Green's? Is it fun with them my delicious-cheesecake? I think it should be I mean Green he's gorgeous and so kind and patient and that Red oh my, just lovely eyes such a wonderful shade of red and that Gold eh? Wouldn't you agree he's just so totally 'mmm~' such a hottie! Just oh he's got a great pair, no wait what am I saying an EXCELLNT pair of buns~."

Silver nearly hung his head in embarrassment Bruno was enough and now Crystal... who ALWAYS seemed to give him and him ALONE those ridiculous and embarrassing nicknames- he could hear Pearl sniggering. Plus he did NOT want to know what that strange moan that came from the secretary was as she carefully unpacked her strangely knitted bag. He cringed overall deciding to just ignore everything that had just spewed out of her mouth. Word vomit much? Silver stared at her bag.

"What the hell is that?"

Crystal pouted fluttering her heavily mascara coated eyelashes, Silver edged away and around her to reach for the comb on her other side.

"It's a 'love' bag Eusine knit for me for Valentines' day! Gosh Silver!"

"Yeah Silver, get with the program!"

Pearl chuckled, mimicking Crystal as he went by hands stuffed in his pockets, rolling his eyes Silver shooed away his co-worker and set about brushing out Crystal's crazily hairspray sodden hair to straighten it out before getting Bruno to go give her a shampoo. He could see the roots of Crystal's hair showing through, a very dark brown; it was quite a mess as the rest of the faded turquoise hair dye.

"Apologies."

Silver replied smoothly as he quickly snatched up the water spray bottle to help get the tangles out of his clients' hair. He hated it when he accidentally pulled on someone's hair. It hurt a lot as he knew very well from a lot of experience himself. Even if it was someone as annoying as Crystal he didn't really want to intentionally harm her either way. He would often fantasise killing her to shut her up but in all reality he would never do so. He had told the secretary so once that he normally day dreamed about this when she happened to be flitting about; she had laughed and told him he was adorable. Silver had then thought either Crystal was dense or naïve or she just chose to be professional and laugh it off. He hoped it was a combination of all three. It had still make him readdress and become on friendly terms with his guilt conscience as well as taking a well needed trip on said guilt train. Finishing what he could of straightening her hair manually he got Bruno to whisk her over to the sinks for a quick shampoo and extensive conditioner session. The problem with Crystal's hair was she never left the conditioner in for very long, she needed to let it rest for at least two minutes and then rinse. Therefore due to all the artificial turquoise dye, the end results had dried out her hair and made it all horribly crispy…

Silver rooted round in the cabinets in the far corner of the salon, hoping to see if he could find hydrating hair clay or something alike. Crystal would be bald by the end of the session if her hair didn't stop being so dry soon. As he found what he was looking for, he realised with a sinking feeling that she would be here pretty much the whole of his work shift because of how long it would take to dye her hair and before that, just hydrating and softening the angry crispy mass. He glanced over at Bruno who seemed to be rather enthusiastically talking with the hyper secretary about something. A spark of fondness grew inside for the two- they were both so… genuine it was hard to hate them or find it annoying. Silver leant against his work station contemplating this new found feeling.

"You're growing soft."

Pearl commented, sipping at his mug of rather pale godly awful looking milky tea- it had more milk than it had tea. Silver snapped his gaze over, piercing as ever at the blonde who raised an eyebrow in amusement and gestured with his mug at the pair by the sinks.

"That's not a bad thing you know. You're very different from the angst ridden young man you were when you first started. I saw you smiling just now and thought it was a trick of the light- No! Silver can't be smiling! Oh my!"

Pearl made a theatrical gesture and then quickly stopped before he spilt his tea. Silver felt the corners of his lips twitch and he raised both eyebrows at his co-worker.

"I'm not soft."

Silver muttered, turning to check he had everything ready as Bruno applied a luxurious if not too much conditioner to Crystals' pale greenish tinted hair. She needed it so he did not stop the giant bear of a man. Pearl chuckled, rattling the box of hairpins at him good naturedly.

"Oh yes you are. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Silver horrified that Pearl would ever insinuate such a thing gaped at him with an immediate no and that she was already married to an eccentric figure called Eusine. Pearl nodded sagely.

"Sorry, didn't know she was married yet somehow… I knew you weren't into chicks,"

Silver spluttered, what the fuck was that supposed to mean!? Pearl however was not being cruel nor was he mocking as he continued swirling the dregs of his tea in the base of his mug.

"Well I can tell you're in love with SOMEONE. If it's not a woman then perhaps it's a man?"

Pearl looked into his mug with a vague expression of disgust and set it aside. Silver simply stared unable to believe the blonde, who looked at him right back with his pale pearlescent opal eyes.

"Silver my friend; I know love when I see it whether if it's for a guy or a girl. I suffered the majority of my secondary education at school in Sinnoh sitting with my best friend Diamond, who… well he had the biggest crush on the most beautiful girl in the school, Platinum Berlitz, also fondly known as 'Missy' or 'Platina'. It was annoying to say the least but I think the two are going to get married during the World Tournament."

Silver blinked. Berlitz… He knew that name from watching adverts on the television for the upcoming sporting event that was now known to be held in Unova this year and Green had indeed been invited to represent Viridian City- the confirmation letter had come through a week ago.

"Platinum Berlitz?"

"Yeah, her father is helping Sinnoh's Champion: Cynthia run and be the main sponsor the entire event for the second time it's ever happened."

"Aren't they a bit young to get married?"

Pearl shrugged.

"Eh? Who knows, love makes you stupid, and soft."

He winked at Silver who scowled slightly. Pearl grinned, picking up his mug, intending to go wash it. Bruno was now sitting on a stool next to Crystal as they both waited for the conditioner to work its magic. Silver grumbled lightly, he was NOT soft.

"How am I soft?!"

"Geez Silver, I never knew you cared so much! Okay, for one you smile more. Two you were pretty damn chatty with Bruno earlier on about someone and I know you have NEVER chatted. I don't know if that someone is the person you like but all I can say is, seriously, get a MOVE ON, I mean, it's just if you don't say anything… Then he will be taken away from you before you can say 'I love you.' That then is the saddest damn thing in the whole freakin' world."

Silver watched Pearl carefully and then it hit him. He gave Pearl a sad smile as he realised why Pearl was so adamant about him and his personal love interests getting solved ASAP.

"You loved them both didn't you?"

"Eh?"

"You really loved both Diamond and Platina but you couldn't tell who you wanted more and as a result from waiting too long they both got together right in front of your face and you're still hurting because you can't have either..."

Pearl winced and placed a hand over his heart as if wounded.

"Hit the nail right on the head. But I'll live. There's more bigger, more beautiful fish in the sea~ But don't become like me Silver. I wouldn't bear it if another person experienced the same thing that I had to endure."

Silver scratched his nose thoughtfully. Pearl looked out of the window with a sigh and Silver watched the busy streets with him in amiable silence, broken every so often by Crystal giggling at a joke and the sound of the taps running as Bruno washed out the conditioner from her hair.

"But what if I don't… know?"

Silver asked Pearl who looked surprised at the outburst. He grinned, tapping a finger against his lips knowingly.

"You will. You will understand, know and much more when the time comes. It's hard and annoying to wait but it'll be worth it. Whoever this guy is… I know he probably loves you too. Because you're really pretty and you have a great personality."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I mean that in a totally masculine way!"

Pearl backpedalled as Silver grabbed up the small towel nearby and threw it at him before advancing on the cowering blonde.

"SILVER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! CHEATING ON GOLD LIKE THAT!?"

The two looked over to see Crystal her hair wrapped up in a turban towel of a violent pink shade, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead. Pearl sent an evil smirk and a victorious fist pump.

"Aha! So this mysterious guy is called Gold!"

Silver buried his face in his hands. Fuck.

"Guys… He's not, I don't like Gold he's just a friend and-"

"NONSENSE!"

Bruno boomed as he escorted Crystal back to her chair handing her a few magazines.

"Crys and I chatted about your relationship with him Silver, and came to the conclusion that-"

"You love him."

Pearl finished with an inscrutable smile; his pearlescent eyes alight with humour and joy. Silver backed away from the three of them. God.

This was exactly why he DIDN'T want Crystal coming to his workplace, it normally meant turning his co-workers on him and he hadn't done anything to deserve it! It also meant ridiculous fantasies being cooked up left right and centre. They weren't some soap opera or TV drama where everyone gets their happy endings!

Silver struggled to respond to this and in the end threw up his hands in annoyance and turned on his heel. Snapping out orders as he went:

"I'm off to an early lunch break! Bruno make sure you TOWEL dry Crystals hair and DO NOT BLOW DRY IT, then add the hydrating gel and clay and let it sit for at least an hour and a half, rinse and add more conditioner. After that is done Crystal may leave and come back in a few days time to let her hair rest- Crystal, NO HAIR PRODUCTS for at least two days. I'll make another appointment for you on Friday. Pearl?"

Pearl who had been sniggering the whole while looked up at the redhead.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Pearl roared with laughter as the redhead left the salon steaming mad. The Bruno looked at Crystal who beamed up at him all bubbly.

"I bet he thinks we're conspiring against him!"

She chirped as she reached up to pat her hair dry with the towel, Bruno chuckled heartily and Pearl looked out after the redhead.

"He'll understand soon."

"He has to!"

Crystal said hotly as Bruno went off to get her a glass of water. Pearl agreed with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Silver entered the small Subway joint two streets down from the salon, sighing and stretching out his neck as he entered to wait in the busy lunch queue. He looked at the menu displayed up near the ceiling, unsure if he wanted beef or chicken. Deciding to have grilled chicken Silver was mildly surprised to see it was Black behind the counter today usually it was N who did lunchtimes. He was a regular now and had special discount; he vaguely wondered where the long green haired man, N had gone off to seeing as Black was here. When it was his turn the calm tall brunette greeted him with a soft friendly hello. Silver waited patiently as his sandwich was made before paying.

"Where's N? Aren't you two always together?"

Black looked at him and shrugged.

"Normally, but when he goes off I don't know where he is, he usually wanders off like this during lunch hour. Says he can't deal with it all- the crowds and stuff. If you could go out there and find him for me that would be A-star. Try the park, he likes the squirrels there."

Nodding Silver took his neatly wrapped sandwich and left the tiny sandwich bar intent on finding Blacks' strange co-worker. He only had to walk down a few streets to find the young man peering in a restaurant window where a huge tank of lobsters with their claws bound tightly with string floated about aimlessly. Silver sidled up to N; unwrapping his sandwich as he did so, N didn't acknowledge him as continued to stare at the marine animals with a helpless sort of distress his hands and nose pressed against the cold humming glass. Silver stood next to him.

"Hey… N, what are you doing?"

N turned and gave him a pleasant smile before turning back to the lobsters.

"Hello Silver,"

He mumbled as he followed the listless lobsters as they bubbled and floated. Silver took a bite of his still warm grilled chicken sandwich. N tapped on the window slightly, looking forlorn, N turned back to Silver, a question brewing in his steel blue gaze. Silver returned the look but instead of a question silently telling the green haired male to say it. N looked at the tank.

"Do they hurt?"

Silver swallowed his mouthful and frowned slightly. What? N repeated himself with a bit more elaboration.

"The l-lobsters… They aren't feeling pain right?"

Silver looked at the pitiful aquatic creatures and took another bite of his sandwich shaking his head. N looked mildly relieved his hands clasped in front of him.

"G-good, I don't know what I'd do-do-do if they were f-feeling pain… And… and the f-f-fish right? They treat the f-f-fish nicely t-too?"

N still had that anxious stutter, Silver didn't have the heart to tell the naïve sandwich boy that actually no, the fish weren't treated right- they were caught in the sea and carted off to some shipyard then restaurants and markets where they were kept in cruel tiny tanks and were eventually killed and eaten, at least it was for food. He kept his tongue and shrugged, N looked downcast as he pawed at the glass with his finger tips gently.

"One day… I'll liberate you a-all!"

N whispered now definitely upset as he too realised the rhetorical answer. Silver frankly had nothing to say to this other than gently steering the green haired male away from the fish restaurant and sitting him down on a bench a little further down the street for him to calm down. N sat quietly hugging his long legs up to his chest, pulling his waist length messy green hair in a low ponytail.

"I don't like it when people or animals are in pain…"

He muttered, Silver scrunched up his sandwich wrapper thoughtfully. In many ways N reminded him of Red, only much more shy and with a stutter and he was much taller than Red was. N fiddled with the split ends of his green hair restlessly.

"It makes me want to help… them…"

N covered his mouth and nose with both hands and let out a long stuttering breath, focusing on breathing more than anything, Silver rested his elbows on his knees perfectly happy for N to talk. N then reclined against the bench smiling softly up at the sky.

"You look h-happy."

N mused smiling at him his head resting on his curled legs, on his knees. Silver raised his eyebrows and N continued softly, his long pale fingers brushing away stray dust off of his 'Subway' apron.

"I c-can see it in the way y-y-you speak, walk, look and it shows on your f-face clearly. Whoever has m-m-made you this h-happy, you-you should thank them."

N went back to fiddling with his hair twisting it this way and that; Silver couldn't understand how everyone was able to just read him like that. It made him antsy but they were all people he could trust therefore he did not fuss. It still irked him that he was now so easy to understand, but in the end Silver had never liked being complex.

"How do you know it's a person?"

N looked at him, his pale steel blue eyes lit up with a smile.

"I k-know because Black makes m-me happy, I k-k-know everything about the-these sort of f-feelings. You're experiencing t-t-the same thing that I d-did."

N stopped hugging his knees and let them fall so he could swing them like a little child as he sat on the bench, looking up at the clouds with a sort of restlessness Silver would normally associate with a small bird; inquisitive, charming and immensely innocent.

"You like that golden eyed one who called me names; his favourite is 'bean sprout'."

N said suddenly looking at Silver again with startling clarity, Silver felt that strange sensation bottled up in his chest cinch tighter round his torso, like a boa constrictor crushing him mercilessly. He found it hard to breathe and for the first time in what seemed like years… Silver reached down to knock slowly, then louder on the wooden seat of the bench. It wasn't the fact he was using the 'knock' because he wanted to hurt himself. No. Silver would now only have used it to help him think. It wasn't because he was feeling suicidal at all; it was a method of allowing him to get his feelings and thoughts in some state of order. N watched him do it curiously before copying him his eyebrows furrowed in slight concentration. Silver continued to knock on the wood softly, once he felt he had sufficiently figured out himself he turned back to N who looked at him blankly before a soft smile crossed his features, swinging his legs eager to know what was on his red-haired friends' mind.

"Of course I like him N… He's the guy I have to live with for at least another year or two."

N shook his head, pale green strand of hair whipping about frantically. N reached up and adjusted the brim of his favourite plain grey and white baseball hat with a small laugh. It was a free laugh Silver noted one where this person who once had problems had finally solved them all and it was living his dream. He was glad that N was finally living the life he deserved, it was good and it looked like he needed it. Silver was happy for him. N giggled slightly.

"No. Silver you k-k-know what I mean."

N gave him a pointed look, amused greatly.

"One day if you k-keep d-denying yourself… H-he… He will go. He will n-never return."

Silver didn't know what to say to this as he tossed his wrapper into the bin across from them. It didn't go in, figures… Silver mused; he had always sucked at Gold's BASKET-ball. Going over to pick it up he put it in the bin properly and turned back to N, his chest impossibly tight and now he was confused.

"But what happens… if they're just playing with you?"

N clasped his hands in front of him and stopped swinging his legs lest he kick Silver who had come to stand in front of him, N squinted up at him for the redhead stood in the sunshine throwing himself into dark shadow as the bright hot light burst round his form.

"People play games all the t-time Silver. Your golden eyed f-friend cares. H-he would d-d-do many things for y-you-"

Silver cut N off abruptly.

"No, N what I mean is… Gold is the type to flirt then drop you, like dirt."

N shook his head again, his hair a flurry of green as it waved about in the soft breeze.

"You're w-wrong."

"Who says you're right?"

Silver shot back through his teeth and N patted him on the arm gently. Silver came and sat back down next to his strange friend on the bench; the two watched the birds flock on the busy streets causing busy workmen and women to dodge round them because the stupid things wouldn't move out of the way in time. N spoke up again in his soft stutter.

"I n-never said I was right. I j-just know you have h-him figured out a-all wrong."

Silver looked down at his hands.

"N… What if I told you I don't know how to…"

N smiled at him mistily, fiddling with his ponytail his grey blue eyes focused on the redhead and nothing else as he listened.

"To dream?"

N finished for him and Silver stared at him, no he hadn't meant to say that but ok. N scuffed his shoe on the pavement making a gravelly scratching noise, a couple of school girls passed by chatting animatedly; it was a warm sunny day today with many fluffy clouds in the sky.

"Everyone dreams, y-you just need to find h-how you dream best."

Silver didn't understand. He stood up holding out his hand and N took it as they meandered slowly back through the busy streets of Viridian back to N's little Subway joint and back to Black.

"What do you mean by dream?"

Silver muttered as they stopped outside Subway, N paused as he turned to go inside, he smiled brilliantly, no traces of his previous shyness from before and he spoke clearly and without a stutter or pause in his voice.

"To dream is to create a future or destiny for yourself and you alone. Needless to say, I doubt you need to dream seeing as your reality is staring you right in the face. Tell that reality how you truly feel. I'm sure he would appreciate it. Oh and thank you for finding me, I doubt Black has had the time to do so himself."

N reached out and gently patted Silver on the shoulder and turned back to his store to go inside, he paused as he seemed to remember something; he turned back to the silvery eyed redhead.

"Did Black s-s-stamp your c-card?"

How abrupt, the stutter was back. Silver felt the bands round his chest loosen. He shook his head and N held out his hand with an eye-roll, an affectionate smile playing on his lips. Bemused Silver passed the sandwich employee his VIP discount card and N pulled a small rubber stamp out of his pocket, stamping neatly in one of the squares. Handing it back N pocketed his stamp.

"S-silly Black, h-he always is f-f-forgetting such important t-things."

N said pleasantly, Silver really didn't understand N and his eccentrics sometimes, bidding him goodbye Silver checked his watch to see he had a few minutes until his early lunch break was over.

 

* * *

 

Silver blew his fringe out of his face as he helped Bruno and Pearl clean up the salon, they had had a storm of customers after Crystal- who had left looking very different with funny greenish hair that had been neatly drawn up into a pony tail by Bruno. In fact for the rest of his work hours Silver had contemplated what both his co-workers and N had said about him and more importantly why they thought he liked… of all people, Gold Hunter.

Silver pushed the pile of hair into the corner where Pearl would vacuum it up once he found the damn machine, he leant on the broom grabbing a hairpin to pin back his fringe lest it bar his vision as he worked. Bruno was stacking hair products back into storage, singing heartily as he stacked boxes and dusted the surfaces with a rather grime stained rag. Silver went back over the things they had said to him earlier that day- they didn't just confuse him, it confused him that it made so much damn sense.

Why he liked Gold and the ridiculous notion that Gold…

That Gold somehow liked him.

Silver knew it was stupid, no one could like him. He was Silver Giovanni, heir of Giovanni himself, the business tycoon and multi billionaire and king of the black market in the Kanto-Johto trades and to top it off… Team Rocket's feared merciless leader.

However that was besides the point they were telling him crazy things. Well they were POSSIBLE but Silver hated dreaming, he hated the 'fairytales' that he could have when actually he might never get no matter how hard he tried.

Crazy things like telling Gold before it was too late.

Why?

Silver didn't understand, he had nothing to tell Gold. Nothing at all, pushing that aside as he felt those constricting invisible bands crawling back round him, threatening to suffocate him in their complexity. Silver wandered through his thoughts… What did he like?

He actually seriously stopped and thought about it.

He liked Gold because he was a very kind and caring person underneath all that prickly aggression. He was strong and knew how to fight his own battles and whilst he lost sometimes, he had still somehow won with dignity and valour. He also liked how Gold had an immense sense of justice, whilst sometimes if upset Gold wouldn't think punishments through very sensibly but once he calmed down he would often choose the right course of action. Gold was strong, smart, athletic and according to Bruno, a fantastic degree. And he was great with kids- Ruby adored him, when Gold had stopped by the Birch Orphanage (Kanto branch) one day with the albino child, he had been immediately swarmed by all the children there- all who had been eager to meet Ruby's 'cool' older brother.

Gold had had to take every single child for a piggyback ride before he was allowed to leave, several wanted another go, it had been adorable seeing as Ruby was very proud of his 'brother' and Gold was having the time of his life, even singing a little silly song to a little boy who had fallen and scraped his knee to cheer him up. The man who ran the orphanage- Mr. Birch was a kindly middle aged man who had thanked Gold profusely for entertaining the many wild children for the day. Gold had told him he had enjoyed himself and told Ruby he would visit again soon much to all of the children's' delight.

Another thing Silver liked about Gold was the more intimate… well intimate wasn't exactly the right word but he had no other way to put it. That aside he secretly liked the way Gold would pull his fringe back out of his eyes so he could read whatever the hell he happened to be reading before having to lie on his back on the floor in his annoyance to see properly, maybe he should borrow some hairclips from the salon for him. It amused Silver to no end that Gold could just pin his fringe back instead of taking such measures to lie back and read.

Silver had often wondered how Gold read in public. He had snorted at the idea of the tawny eyed male just getting up and lying down in the library or streets to read a book. He also liked how Gold's hawk or wolf-like golden amber eyes would narrow in concentration, recently Red had bought home a magnetic board with strong magnetised darts and the two would play darts, Gold and his excellent eyesight allowing him accuracy and his strength lending him speed. Red however matched him easily with his reflexes and also excellent eyesight. Green sucked at darts and was actually much to Silver's astonishment was a little bit short sighted- thus failed to hit the board entirely, sending Pikachu skittering off after the dart pieces which rolled across the floor. The redhead himself was also complete balls at the game and preferred to watch rather than play.

Silver moved in a clockwise fashion round the salon, sweeping up bits of cut hair, Bruno still singing as he finished up his portion of the clean up session. Pearl clattering above in the attic as he found the vacuum. Silver pushed the newer smaller pile of hair into the 'hair corner'.

"Thanks Silver."

Pearl, carefully came down from the attic with the ancient vacuum cleaner, it was large clunky and a horrible greying yellow colour, his hands and part of his face smudged with dust. Pearl sneezed, Bruno laughed and passed him some of the disposable towels help him clean off. Silver nodded, checking under work counters and chairs for anything else that could potentially be cleaned up. He continued to get lost in thought as he cleaned. Gold also had a really nice voice, singing voice that is. Silver heard him one day when he was doing the bed sheets low, quiet, breathy and husky he had been singing love songs, much to his dismay. Silver knelt down to pull out a plastic bag that had gotten terribly tangled and stuck in one of the trolley wheels. Silver absorbed himself in his task as he recalled that day; he had been collecting the laundry and had stopped outside the utility room when he heard Gold singing with the radio on softly as he sang along to the song playing- his voice low, much lower than the tenor the original singer was. He sounded amazing, heartbroken. Silver hadn't known what to feel as he had listened to Gold.

"Watch my life,

Pass me by,

In the rear view mirror

Pictures frozen in time

Are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

Cause I want you,

And I feel you,

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger,

Like a burning,

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken,

And I'm faded,

I'm half the man I thought I would be:

But you can have what's left of me…"

The first thing Silver had thought was the song 'What's Left of Me' by Nick Lachey suited Gold very well. It almost was Gold's life story, he was faded and broken and half of who he was meant to be, and that was what made it so powerful to listen to, the way Gold had sung in such a painful whisper. It was heartbreaking. The moment had been fleeting and when Silver entered the laundry room Gold immediately shut off the radio raising his eyebrows ever so slightly at the redheads' appearance. Silver ripped away the last of the plastic bag and disposed it in the bin as Pearl whooshed round the salon a miniature blonde whirlwind sucking up the piles of hair and dust and fluff with the vacuum on high. Finally when Pearl finished and Bruno stored the cleaner away the three of them surveyed the clean salon, Bruno grinned at the two smaller males and gave them a thumbs up.

"Great day men! Let's hope to do another good show tomorrow."

Pearl nodded enthusiastically before checking his watch and let out a shocked yelp. Grabbing his jacket and forgetting entirely to pull off his apron Pearl was rushing out the door yelling:

"SHIT I'M LATE!"

Bruno looked at Silver who ran a hand through his long dark foxy red hair and smiled tired wondering how Pearl had the energy to sprint somewhere else. Waving to Bruno and leaving the larger man to lock up Silver left next, taking off his apron hanging it up and clocking both him and Pearl out before taking his jacket and leaving. Silver realised as he stepped out onto the pavement that the tight bands that had constricted his chest had returned, the redhead puzzled pressed a hand to his chest, still feeling the usual thudding of his heart, but the tight pain was still there. Why? Silver wondered if it was everything people had told him today. Maybe he was scared that whatever they had said was true.

What happened if it was true?

Silver didn't know if he wanted it to be true but the tight corset round his heart told him that yes. Yes he wanted it to be true but when he did accept it, he wouldn't know how to deal with it. Silver wondered if this was a final stage in maturity. Deciding to chat to Green about this as he waited at a crossing on the main road Silver came to a screeching halt in his thoughts, doubling over as a wave of nausea smacked into him Silver realised that this wasn't a stage at all.

Fucking hell this was so real he could be sick.

He took several deep breaths in and letting them out slowly through his nose.

Why he wanted to be sick? Because he knew it was true and he wasn't ready for it; Silver always found he felt physically ill if he wasn't ready for something. There were all these: if's or but's and what if's! Such as what if he made dogs breakfast of the issue? Or what if… what if this wasn't what he wanted? But he wasn't ready, when would he be ready?

Would he ever be ready!?

Would he have to wait for the right moment?

Silver didn't know as he crossed the road in several quick easy strides, he made his way down the outside of Viridian park and past the gym, he wondered vaguely if Gold was in there venting away his anger in his sole passion which was sport. Gold and his fierce determination, Gold and his incredible strength, Gold who had changed into someone bright, burning, like the sun. Gold had finally risen like the sun, a shining hot white gold star which would never cease to exist. He had become that someone he had meant to become. Green knew, Red did, hell even Eusine, Crystal and everyone else- including N the bean sprout sandwich boy! Knew what Gold had become. It was just him… Silver Giovanni who had come last place in realising who Gold really was. The bands round his chest ceased to exist. Gold Hunter…

Where had he heard that name before?

Gold Hunter, the Phoenix Boy… The boy who had risen from the ashes; the boy with the golden eyes burning dangerously like the fire itself.

That boy who had become the fire and lived on. The handsome young man who he had come to hate, get to know, try so hard for and now the young man he lo-…?

Silver cut his mental train off quickly, unsure if he had wanted to finish that last one. He quickly sat down on one of the many benches that littered Viridian, heavily; he placed his head between his knees, swearing if he thought anymore and any harder on the subject he would hyperventilate. He heard a shuffling and someone sit next to him, he didn't look up for a while figuring it was just some other person taking a break. Yet when he eventually did look he realised with a sickening jolt it was none other than Agatha, his heart leaping in his throat. Her gnarly clawed hands gripping her staff and a bright, obnoxious orange headscarf (his most hated colour) wrapped round her head and shoulders, giving the impression she was a helpless old lady by the way she hunched over. Which in Silver opinion she was not and probably the most capable granny he had ever met. Her dark eyes were still soulless and filled with malice as ever, her expression as usual unreadable. Silver braced himself.

He knew her kind. His step mother had been the one to urge his father to kill his own mother. A red haired lady, the red colour Silver had inherited himself, elegant, beautiful… She went wrong though in marrying his father. She wore extravagant hairpins or pieces in her waist length red hair. But those were the instruments that killed her. Silver turned away from Agatha muttering: 'What do you want?' as he remembered his beautiful, sweet mother with multiple sharp objects sticking out of her, her pale fair face was bloodless and etched in a pained, tearful scream. His new 'mother' Giovanni's mistress- had laughed a high pitched and cruel cackle that she had been trying out a new form of acupuncture on his mother. Little Silver had fled the scene, knowing that no acupuncture caused that amount of blood.

That was the day when he didn't want to be a 'Giovanni' any longer. However the name got him places thus Silver had kept it, preferring to use it to keep out of fights, knowing anyone who dared pick a fight with the heir of Giovanni would be dead within hours. It had been useful but now he was someone else with a new life and a new personality, Silver wanted as soon as possible to ask Green the process of changing his last name. But that would have to wait until he turned eighteen in December and he was a legal adult. Agatha tutted as he turned away from her.

"Show some respect to your elders' boy."

She hissed, Silver turned back to her, his practiced sneer in place, one he hadn't had to use for months- the expression felt alien and strange on his face. He really hated how he could so easily use it before. However Agatha was going to be nasty, vicious even and Silver knew in order to fight fire, instead of fighting back with fire as Gold would; he would have to fight with ice, fire's freezing counterpoint. It would be the only way he could escape the horrible old hag unscathed.

"You are not my elder. I'm not even related to you."

"That maybe so, nevertheless…Watch your tongue. I've seen boys your age and younger with their pretty little tongues ripped out by the roots when I was a fair maiden."

Silver refrained from snorting, Agatha used to be pretty? He tilted his head up to the sky and gave a scornful laugh, he wasn't going to get up and leave just yet- that would only mean Agatha would know she was getting to him and anyway she would follow him. Agatha tapped her cane against the sidewalk her cold eyes narrowed. Silver was ready for her, he wasn't the fractured teenager he used to be, she couldn't break him like she broke Green or Gold. He could be strong this time; he would fight this battle alone.

"Can I help you?"

Silver inquired, his tone ice cold, his silver pale eyes acute, frigid and guarded. Agatha let out a hoarse chuckle.

"Your home was Goldenrod."

"And if it was?"

"Why choose Viridian City to flee to?"

"Why not?"

Silver kept his answers short and sweet, it was best to keep it simple lest he give anything away by accident. Agatha grinned at him her dreadful scarlet lips pulling into a smile reminiscent of Batman's Joker. Silver did not react. Agatha licked her blood red painted lips as if gearing herself up to what would be a delicious feast or a particularly ugly toad wearing makeup eyeing a juicy fat fly that it wished to eat. She rubbed the top of her cane with a gnarled wrinkled old hand thoughtfully.

"I think it's because this is the home you were originally born into."

"So?"

"Ah… Family roots… always a good way to start life anew. I remember when I returned to my home place- Lavender Town."

Silver didn't have time to talk, he just wanted to go home, slightly irritated Silver growled:

"What do you want? If it was just to talk then I'm sorry I'm afraid I'm not feeling sociable."

Silver stood sending the crotchety old lady a scathing look, looking down on her. Agatha snorted with a harsh bark of laughter and stood also she eyed him nastily.

"You have nerve boy. Just like your father."

Silver flinched and Agatha didn't miss it, she leered at him.

"Ooh, Daddy issues have we? I can tell you all about Giovanni and when he was tried for the murder of your mother."

Silver didn't move his breathing shallow. No one actually knew it was his father who had killed his real mother, it had been covered up that she had been captured, tortured for information about Giovanni before dying eventually from the pain of torture. How did Agatha know? Not even Green or Red or Gold knew. Silver stared the old woman down, hating every shred of her.

"Your mother was a beautiful lady, polite, clever, but I wonder what drew her to scum like your father?"

Silver couldn't breathe.

"Arranged marriage."

Silver's heart stopped for a split second. His mother… He could almost cry with relief, he had always wondered why in hell his mother had married such a beast of a man. But he did not cry. He kept a straight face, still staring down Agatha insolently.

"Your mother was the child of a corrupt, bankrupt family that was once filthy rich. Due to debt and the incoming loan sharks who wanted to see blood split… Huge debts boy, more money than that pathetic Oak and his grandson could ever dream of owning- so much gone which they couldn't pay off back to the Giovanni's… All they had was their stunning, beautiful daughter left and gave her up as she screamed and kicked into an unhappy marriage. You are a mistake, you were never wanted. Giovanni had been forced to produce an heir."

Agatha spat roughly onto the sidewalk, a couple passing by sent Silver disgusted stares as if to say 'control your grandmother!', Silver ignored them, his hands held tightly at his sides. This was all new to him, no one had ever told him this side of the story, but then again his story had never been happy. But this just made it desolate. His gentle, beautiful mother had been raped, in order to create him. Silver swore he was going to have a terrible relapse and just kill himself if he continued listening to Agatha. But he just couldn't walk away. The way she spoke with so much delight in his pain told him she wasn't making this up to make his life difficult, it all actually made sense and thus whilst he didn't want to believe it, it was true and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Twice she tried to commit suicide before an heir could be produced; she drank bleach the first time… Heh never worked and had her stomach pumped. The second time she tried slitting her wrists."

Agatha looked at Silver's barely concealed wrists by the long sleeves he wore, Silver did not move, he would proudly wear his scars. He wasn't afraid to show people he had once tried courting the seductive temptress called death and too many times failed. They could judge him and call him a Goth or an emo or a strange weirdo who was disturbed and belonged in a crazy hospital. Fuck them. They didn't understand that sometimes when people did those sorts of things it was for a very good reason, something they and their beautiful clockwork lives would never ever understand. They and their shallow stupid brains would never be able to grasp.

"You take after her suicidal tendencies perfectly. I'm sure she would be proud."

Agatha cackled and it took everything in Silver's willpower not to strike her. That would be in poor taste. Whilst he had been brought up in a horrible family, his mother had been proper and taught him manners, he knew correct etiquette and what was right and wrong, and as much as he dearly wanted to just kick Agatha he would not. Silver held his head high to show Agatha his true colours, he was Silver and he was proud to have had his mother who died bravely for him. He would also show Agatha right here and now that he was also a Giovanni. He hated to be so but he was not ashamed.

"It was when she was attempting a third time that your father took her. She fell pregnant and because she was a woman, weak in the face of pregnancy decided to keep you instead of following through with an abortion. When you were born you were born with your eyes closed and silent. Giovanni was beside himself with rage as he thought you were dead, your mother pleaded to keep you, she wanted to give you a chance. Pah. Chances, when a baby isn't born screaming it isn't worth keeping. However they kept you silence and all."

Agatha stopped next to him as some traffic lights. Silver tried to shake her off his trail but she kept following him doggedly, like some haggard and hunched shadow. He would not however lead her to the apartment; Green had made sure she never knew where he lived lest she turn up one day. He took a detour back round the park.

"You do realise your mother knew she was going to die?"

Silver glanced down and back at the old lady who stumped behind him, he said nothing.

"She made a deal you see, she said at least until you turned 6 years old. So Giovanni agreed. He didn't love her he didn't love you. He loved himself, still as nasty as ever. However you were never the son Giovanni wanted, he wanted a dark son who looked like him, a strong son, not like the pathetic still born runt you were with your flame red hair, he liked your eyes. If anything he wanted his ideal son to look like himself but own those piecing silver eyes. He tried to kill you many times but your mother pleaded him to kill her instead if he kept you alive after your 6th birthday."

Silver couldn't help and turned round and snapped:

"How the fuck do you know my life story?!"

Agatha gave him a split gum and horribly gap filled toothy smile. Silver stopped walking and she caught up much to his dismay- he could easily outrun her but the devil inside him wanted to know more, the parts of his life he had never known.

"I was the wet nurse who was present and helped your mother recover when she had you. She was polite but I never liked her, she had everything I wanted and rubbed it in my face."

Silver horrified at the thought that he had had a history with Agatha since he was born gaped at her, his silvery steel eyes wide with shock, Agatha grinned snidely at him. Agatha never liked anyone and by the sound of it she had been jealous of his mother for her looks and possibly her fortunes from marrying a power tycoon and his underground network of gang warfare and such. Agatha tapped the top of her cane with her blackened thick claw like nails.

"Thus I know much more about the little schemes and scandals that went on within the family. They paid me a huge sum and sent me away after your mothers' murder in order to keep me quiet. I thought many times about speaking up, but think about all the mess it would make if the police got involved. So I stayed quiet, enjoying my little fortune. You grew up to be just like your father in personality- rude, self absorbed, short tempered. However you're outrageously lucky to have been graced by your mother's looks,"

Silver turned away from Agatha, thoroughly disgusted. She continued, delighting in his concealed anger.

"When your father was tried for murder, oh it was a sad day, the rest of your mothers' family passed away in poverty. Your father however walked free. That is… until the day when you turned eleven… or was it twelve? I cannot remember, it was either one. When your father and his standing elites of his vast networked gang Team Rocket were taken down in a single night by one person. I was well out of the picture by then, I only knew as far as your mother's death."

Agatha eyed Silver in amusement. Silver grimaced inwardly, he really hated this woman, he hated, loathed her with every atom in his body. She was a disturbingly nasty piece of work and he understood completely why Gold and Green had gotten so upset over her- if you weren't ready for Agatha you can be pretty certain she'll tear down your walls to spite you and leave you curled up sobbing. However Silver knew how to deal with her type and had managed the whole while to keep a straight face. Agatha spat on the ground again and Silver wished the witch of a old lady would stop it. It was revolting.

"You should thank me boy for giving you such confidential information. Without me you would've never known about your pretty little mother and how she had been pin stabbed to death."

Silver shook his head somewhat satisfied at the way her leering grin dimmed slightly at his rejection.

"No. I don't thank you at all. I would've been better off not knowing at all. In fact I was very happy not knowing."

Agatha spat at him this time and Silver only just dodged the gob of spittle. The iron haired lady scowled at him pointing a gnarled finger at him.

"Just you wait Giovanni. You're the same, arrogant and self interested. I hate men like that and everyone else does too. Just you wait, carry on like this Silver Giovanni and you'll receive the same sticky ending as your father and mother."

Silver shook his head again and smiled brilliantly at her, adding a soft laugh as well, he knew she was taken aback by his response.

"No, you're the arrogant one. I'm not Silver Giovanni any longer. I am just Silver. Nothing you say can hurt me Agatha, your poisonous words can't reach to me because I don't fucking care anymore about my family or its history. Of course I loved my true mother, she was there for me, unlike yours; but I've moved on from that, she died for me and I will love her and respect her choice. I highly doubt I'll have a sticky ending because believe me…"

Silver pulled up his sleeves fiercely his expression intense, to bare his pale wrists with the maps of horrible puffy dark scars slashed all the way up to his elbows.

"Believe me Agatha. I've tried my best to do so."

With that Silver gave her another polite smile and quickly turned off into a shortcut, knowing she couldn't follow him down the dingy small corridor, her lack of coordination and flexibility would fail to get her through the obstacles such as the wire fence and low hanging pipes. Thankful and highly relieved that he had finally shaken her off Silver had a feeling this wasn't the last time he would be seeing her.

However he did take a little bit of time to relax against the alley wall and quietly shed a few tears for his brave mother who had done so much for him.

However it was hard because he never even knew her name.


	16. Chapter 16

When Silver returned the sun was hanging on the horizon and Red and Gold looked up from where they were watching a football match on the TV. Pikachu playfully pawed at their sock clad feet, Green was showering. Red grunted and flicked his heel sending Pikachu skidding his little sharp claws clattering as he sought purchase in the beautifully waxed floorboards. Red snickered as Pikachu hit the far wall with a soft thump, standing the little feline shook himself fur haphazard as he trotted back to try again. This time totally missing his masters feet, landing with a splat and a hiss. Red stifled a chuckle and Pikachu glowered at him, his rear uplifted as he readied to pounce again.

"What took you so long?! We were so worried!"

Gold cried, standing up looking troubled.

"Uh, took a detour."

Silver responded dryly, shutting the door behind him swiftly.

"Pretty long detour."

Gold came over to Silver as the redhead put away his shoes and hung his jacket up. Gold coddled him, fussing over his ruffled hair and noticing his slightly red rimmed eyes. Silver had to admit Gold was quite the worry wart when it came to people he cared about, just the other day when Green had gone to get some more orange juice (Red had yet again finished the last carton off much to their annoyance) and had taken such a long time Gold had nearly gone out to find him.

"Hey… personal space?"

Silver pushed Gold away gently by planting his hands on the tawny eyed males' strong broad chest; Gold rolled his eyes and didn't move a single inch, stubborn as ever. Red didn't turn his head but Silver caught how his blood red eyes flickered over to them amused a small upwards turn on his lips as he went back to watching the game. No matter how many time's Red did that it still was creepy. In fact Red would be eternally creepy… In a good way, well he meant that in a positive way. Silver peered round Gold's powerful frame and gestured to the screen.

"Who's on?"

"Hoenn's Fortree against Johto's Cinnabar Island."

Silver blinked, he never knew Cinnabar Island had a team now. Gold seemed to catch onto this.

"Yeah Red told me it was only a few years ago that they actually got one. Crazy right? Stuff changes quickly nowadays."

Gold turned to watch for a bit cheering as Cinnabar Island scored however was given a yellow card. Gold scowled and Red grunted, clearly unhappy about the biased referee who turned out to be from Hoenn.

"What!? Dude ref! That was clearly not a foul, come on. You saw that it went in and that he was nowhere near the other guy! Oh fine resume play… WHAT A BEEEEE-EAUT-I-FUL SLIDE TACKLE YO RED DID YOU SEE THAT!? BEAUTIFUL, SERIOUSLY THOSE GUYS ARE WIZARDS."

Gold held up his hand and Red who caught on after staring for a few seconds air hi-fived Gold. Grinning Silver turned to go into the kitchen to find out what was for dinner. Green usually prepared half the ingredients before showering and continuing dinner. As he did so he caught the screen again watching as Fortree in green and blue kit with a pine tree emblem and Cinnabar Island in red and grey with a volcano emblem battled it out over the black and white spotted ball emblazoned with sponsors names, their shirts and shorts mud spattered. Gold followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey."

Gold muttered looking at him closely Silver rubbed at his temples as he surveyed the neatly laid out ingredients- it seemed Green was going to do something with prawns tonight as well as rice and ginger. Gold reached out to brush a lock of hair out of the silvery eyed teens' face carefully.

"Silver, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Silver replied, but Gold didn't look convinced he crossed his arms and surveyed his bed-mate with a degree of what blatantly said 'I can smell bullshit a mile away and right now you are bullshitting like crazy'. Silver quickly looked away, unable to meet his gaze properly. Gold was just too damn observant for his own good. But that didn't mean it was a bad thing. If anything Silver was glad Gold had picked up on his 'bad' vibes. Gold flicked a few crumbs off the kitchen island counter surface his expression gentle.

"I can tell something shook you today. If it was about this morning and me intruding on your personal space I'm sorry."

Silver shook his head giving his roommate a crooked smile. Gold glanced out the kitchen as cheers erupted from the television, signifying another well scored goal as the channel replayed the shot, the commentators beside themselves with excitement. Silver sighed and took a step back.

"No, no it's not you Gold, it's never been you."

"Then, do you want to talk about it?"

Silver was about to say no but decided this time, okay. He nodded; Gold motioned to their room, as they went Gold looked over at Red who peered back forlornly understanding his TV buddy was leaving him alone to watch all by his lonesome, Pikachu still gambolling on his feet his bottlebrush tail fluffed and held aloft. Gold gave Red a sheepish smile as the scarlet eyed man picked up Pikachu to tickle the fat kitten under the chin playfully. The fuzzy feline purred loudly, closing his eyes luxuriously as he enjoyed the sensation of being adored and pampered. Gold scratched his ear.

"Sorry bro, Silver wants to talk about something private. Tell me about the match later yeah?"

Red who seemed to immediately understand nodded, setting the squirming Pikachu down again and happily went back to watching the match, wiggling his toes every time Pikachu pounced on his foot. The two went to their shared room and Gold shut the door as Silver sat down on the tiny boxy bed with a soft groan. Gold pulled up the desk chair, turning it round so he could sit with the back in front of him so he could rest his head and arms on the backrest.

"So… What happened? Bad day? Got bullied? I swear if it was bullies I'll beat them to next Sunday."

Gold looked so serious Silver couldn't help but snort a bit and Gold blinked at him looking surprised. Silver felt the short lasting humour leave him instantly and everything was grey again. Colourless and sad as if stained by photo developing pigments which turned various shades of grey in the dark room. Yet amongst the sea of neutral tones Gold stuck out as a digital colour in HD, he was still burning brightly a welcome presence in his opinion. Silver decided tomorrow during group session he would talk Giovanni and his family issues and why he became so hateful of the world and why he wanted to self harm so much back then to Green. Right now it was different…

Right now he wouldn't give a flying fuck.

Right now…

Well…

Today it was just him and Gold.

Wait… Silver tried to rephrase that but found in the end it was what it was. It would always just come down to him and Gold. It had always been Gold. Silver rubbed at his temples for a while, trying to figure out how to explain short and sweetly. He got it in a sudden spark of genius and he looked up at Gold and muttered:

"Agatha."

"That woman."

Gold's voice had taken on a quiet harsh tone filled with malice, Silver had heard all about Gold's little episode previously with the hag and how she had broken him down so easily. Silver looked up again to meet Gold's penetrating warm blazing amber gaze. He found it comforting that Gold was waiting so patiently to listen carefully to him. It was heart warming and dare he say gave him a funny tingling in his stomach, as if he had captured billions of butterflies and stored them in his chest. Now they frantically beat their multicoloured, jewel like wings, desperate to escape. Like his lips aching to form words that he himself did not understand.

He wanted to understand them but until he did, he couldn't say them.

Silver waited until Gold had calmed down before continuing, watching how the cords stood out in sharp relief under Gold's tanned skin, displaying the power Bruno had bestowed much love upon and found that it really wasn't hard to believe that this young man could demolish fucking buildings with his bare hands if he wanted to when in a blind rage. Silver ran a hand over his face, rubbing his forehead and then under his nose wondering where to start so he fiddled with a lock of his hair instead- unsure of how to start.

"She… found me… and well she gave me a wakeup call. Turns out she was my wet nurse from day one and…"

"SHE WAS WHAT!?"

Gold was beside himself, staring at the redhead in horror and yet he was finding it hilarious- Agatha nursing SILVER!? WHAT!? The very thought was repulsive and just downright depressing. It really well and truly was a dreadful concept and Gold found he pitied the redhead for his hopeless childhood. Spluttering Gold waved his hands about as if to try understanding it all his expression torn totally between wanting to laugh at Silver's demise or to look upset for his misfortunes. Silver really had shitty karma. Opting for a watered down version of distress mixed with a smile (more like a positive grimace in his opinion- or if Red were here to witness it would describe it more of a cheerful constipation) Gold found his voice.

"Okay Silver, could you repeat that please?"

Silver gave him a look that suggested he knew Gold had heard and was asking him to say it again to be difficult; he repeated it anyway just because the other male had asked so nicely. Gold looked mind blown his mouth hanging slightly- even such a gormless expression, or such a vacant expression looked good on Gold's face. He stared openly at Silver as if unable to believe it. Silver blushed under the scrutiny and turned away picking at the bed covers, it was so... weird having Gold care so much.

Like really weird. Sure Gold had cared before but that was in the face of sucking up to Green and 'being the better man'. This time it was genuine, straight from the heart and pure gold. Something Gold was so damn good at. Gold chewed on his thumbnail cuticle as he thought.

"Wow that sucks. Dude… I'd try to kill myself too if I had had her watching over me 24/7 when I was a kid."

Gold slumped forwards against the chair back, flicking his dark fringe out of his face which slanted over one of his hawk-like eyes with a jerking toss of his head. Silver found the movement quite attractive- cocky and 100% Gold, a familiar presence. Pulling himself together Silver began again.

"She… Told me how my mother, my real mother died to protect me from my father… He killed her to keep me alive because I was a pathetic excuse for an heir of Team Rocket."

Silver whispered and Gold looked angry a huge and rapid transition from the relaxed expression he held beforehand.

"That's fucking sick."

Silver said nothing; Gold looked more upset than angry.

"That really is fucking sick, who tries to kill their own son just because he isn't good enough?!"

Silver shook his head, Gold didn't understand.

"No, my mother was forced into an arranged marriage to marry Giovanni, my father, she never wanted it and failed to die twice. He raped…. her and I was the result but not the result he wanted. So he tried to kill me but she told him to spare me and give me a chance. He killed her instead."

Gold looked distraught, immediately he stood up pushing aside the hard wooden chair and swept Silver up into a crushing, tight, warm hug that was nothing else but just Gold. Heart hammering and his cheeks blazing Silver buried his face into Gold's shoulder, feeling helpless and surprisingly found he didn't hate it as much as he should've. It was a close embrace that should've been restricted in how… intimate it felt. Silver worried that Gold could feel the heat of his blush radiating off of him tried to push away but Gold held onto him.

"Please don't fight me… Just this once …? Silver this is okay right?"

Silver shivered into the taller teen, his solid form comforting. Gold slid his hand through Silvers' thick long dark red hair, almost crushing the smaller teen to him. Silver had no idea what brought this on but didn't say anything, enjoying the moment. That's what they had all been telling him right? Crystal, Pearl, Bruno and N, they had all been urging him to enjoy the moment and grasp whatever opportunities he could. Silver didn't know about Gold but there was something about this hug that made it a bit awkward to him, maybe it was because Gold was totally fine with the action and was ready for whatever the world threw at him and in retrospect, he wasn't ready. Silver shoved that aside.

Of course he was ready.

Ready for this at least.

Hugs weren't so bad right?

Silver tentatively raised his arms around Gold's strong frame, feeling and hearing the heavy, relaxed rhythmic heartbeat, his own racing, pulsing. Silver swore that Gold could feel his own heart thudding frantically as it tried desperately to beat right out of his chest. Gold smelt like sunlight, cedar and a dark note of musky maple. Silver felt like he couldn't breathe or stand right as his knees shook. He had never been good with the feeling of being weak; it made him physically ill and shaky. Gold right now was turning him into a nervous wreck and strangely enough he wasn't doing anything about it. He wasn't backing away, he wasn't swearing or hissing or fighting. As nerve wracking as it was Silver knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Gold said nothing, content with holding the redhead, gently stroking his hair.

"It's going to get better Silver, I promise."

"I know Gold."

"You're going to grow soon. You're going to change and turn into someone better, someone worth it, someone worth knowing, someone... who people will know and not because of your family, but for a better reason."

Silver wasn't sure of this, his growth as a person seemed to have expanded to the point where he was comfortable with others and himself… but not much else, Gold seemed to be insinuating that he would become more, not just another person, that he would become a leader, a head figure who people looked up to, a role model and perhaps even a father figure. Silver grimaced; he couldn't imagine himself being a very good father at all… If anything he was afraid he would do something wrong and ruin his child's' life because of him and his lack of experience of having a true father or parent of any kind really gave him nothing to base his own attempts on. Gold pulled away slightly to look down at him and Silver shied away, not wanting to meet his honey gaze which he knew would be everything he knew it would be: warm, gentle and maybe even loving.

"You're-"

Gold seemed to catch himself, stopping himself as if the words he had meant to say weren't for Silver just yet. Silver looked up sharply to meet that golden look. It was all he had imagined and so much more. The look was much more intense and powerful than he would ever dream of. Silver wanted to say something meaningful too but he decided there would be other moments. Other times where he could be braver than he was right now, when he was ready, in fact when he felt ready and when the time was right he knew he would find that meaningful thing he wanted to tell Gold so desperately. Silver knew how it felt but unfortunately it was hard to tell someone else how you felt when you had no idea how to express it.

Silver, muted couldn't tear his own pale silvery grey eyes away from the darkened, bright clear amber of Gold's.

"Sorry."

Silver choked out letting go of Gold and his warmth, stepping back, Gold looking abashed did so as well placing a good two feet in between them. The two didn't know what to do now that the atmosphere had staled slightly and it was a little bit awkward. Gold coughed lightly and reached out to gingerly pat Silver on the back.

"It'll work out, you'll see."

Silver settled for a noncommittal shrug, avoiding eye contact yet again- he did this because he knew Gold could read him openly like a book if their eyes met. He wanted to keep himself to himself for now…

"I'll see you later... I guess."

Gold gave him a crooked smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him politely with a soft click. Silver sat back down on the boxy bed in a daze. He stared aimlessly off into space for several heartbeats, digesting what had just happened before burying his face in his hands.

His heart was still racing.

His cheeks were still blazing.

He wanted…

He wanted?

He wanted.

What did he want? Silver kicked himself hard and flung himself sideways on the bed to lie there staring at the closed door.

"Shit… I'm sorry Gold."

 

* * *

 

"I am going to adopt Ruby."

Four heads swung as if perfectly rehearsed over in Blue's direction, their mouths in various stages of dropping open- Silver swore Red was exaggerating his 'jaw drop', he looked as if he was ready to unhinged his jaw like a snake and start swallowing objects whole, Green elbowed Red gently as if to remind him to be polite. Blue fidgeted slightly under the attention she was receiving but Ruby patted her on the hip lovingly and she relaxed and smiled at them all. Red closed his flapping jaw and bowed his head in congratulations and Green was beside himself, torn between jumping up and hugging her or gushing congratulations. In the end the psychologist opted for both.

"Oh, Blue! My darling~ Come here! Congrats! Really oh I must take you out for dinner to celebrate! All of us, the whole group?"

A chorus of yes's met his ears and Green smiled happily.

Sweeping over, Green pulled the lady and the albino child into a hug. Ruby not really taking well to the impromptu embrace wriggled and let out a screech. Green released the two chuckling as Blue turned to the pink eyed, white haired little boy to scold him lightly. Ruby however wasn't listening as he met Gold's eye across the room and gave him a sneaky wink. Silver had a feeling the two were plotting. Blue waved Green away smiling happily her dark blue eyes alight with happiness, petting Ruby's pale hair gently.

"I'm not afraid anymore."

She said clearly and Green whipped out his furry notebook, scribbling down notes like a hurricane had possessed him. Red was watching the emerald eyed male fondly as Green chewed the end of his pencil before quickly scratching out something from a previous entry in the book and replacing it. Green looked up at the woman.

"What do you mean you aren't afraid anymore?"

"I feel like I've let the frightened little girl who took over my life for the past few years has gone too far. I felt like it was time to shut her down. I'm back Green; I really think I am coming back now."

Blue smiled, she looked much healthier, happier and stronger, and Silver could just see the strength and positive aura radiating off of the beautiful woman. Green wiped at his eyes surreptitiously, he had spoken to Blue many times over the phone for oral sessions rather than face to face seeing as she had still been uncomfortable with men at the time. She had been improving greatly and it seemed like Green had said, only she could take that final step into returning to who she was and much more. She was empowered and truly amazing. Green hugged her again.

"Honey… I am… Thrilled. No really. You pulled through; at one point I was wondering if I could ever bring you back but… I am honestly over the moon!"

Green sat down and ran a hand through his hair and motioned her to continue.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd still like you to come to sessions every so often, once a week or once every two weeks just so I can check up on you. But this sort of explosive recovery is incredible… My god only weeks ago you would still be shy and easily distressed. If I may ask… Could you tell me how you realised you wanted to change?"

Blue thought for a bit and Ruby, Silver noticed had scrambled over to Gold and was perched on his shoulders his large pink eyes owlish his expression gleeful. Silver had a feeling he was going to get hit by a rubber band soon. Red seemed to be sniffing trouble as he too noticed Ruby's absence next to his to be foster mother and his current situation on Gold's shoulders. Silver flinched as something stung his ear, he noticed a small bit of paper near him, he picked it up and flung Gold a dirty look- intending to toss it back when Green wasn't looking. Gold however mimed for him to open it. Silver did so unfolding the tightly wadded ball.

It read: 'Hey jerk, I was wondering after this session, later on tonight, if you'd meet me up on the roof. I have something I want to show you, be there 9pm.'

Silver looked back at his roommate and feigned confusion, a slight frown on his face, the face Gold made was adorable, a mix between begging and hopeful. Silver nodded slightly, just catching the dark haired teens' delighted expression before turning back to tune into Blue who was responding to Green's earlier question (Green was busy trying to find his pencil sharpener):

"I thought about everything you told me… And about adopting Ruby and I had a chat with my cousin, White, a week ago and she gave me the lecture of my life. I know you gave me some pretty harsh sessions but this… was… Anyway she made me think some more about my life. Did I really want to be a frightened little girl until I died? What about the old me? So I went to visit Ruby and talked to Mr. Birch and he told me how he remembered when I was happy and just married. Something clicked and I want to try change myself for the better."

Green nodded his pencil now sharpened as he turned to a new page to continue scribbling furiously. Silver could see Gold muttering something to Ruby who was wriggling restlessly. Silver shot Gold a glare and Gold pouted, the look was ridiculous on his features and Silver suppressed a snort. Red had closed his eyes patiently waiting for the session to continue, his expression serene and calm. Blue paused trying to pull herself together as she remembered how happy she had been to get married.

"That was the trigger of my… problems and I realised this was where I needed to solve it so out came the old photo albums and I burnt everything that reminded me of all the bad relationships I've ever had. I threw away the name lists for babies I never could have and I just opened the windows and let the bad memories fly out. It sounds stupid but you were right Green, it wasn't a physical thing anymore, that trauma is long gone. It was my inability to psychologically let go, once I decided to adopt Ruby I decided, to hell with it; I wanted to become me again. So I signed up for gym classes…"

Blue smiled and waved over at Gold who caught it at the last second and gave her a cheerful smile. Ruby chirped brightly and waved fervently as well.

"And I met Gold once again in the boxing section. He was very happy to teach me."

Green looked at Gold astonished, as if to say 'you what?!' Gold reached up to bat away Ruby's offending hands who were tugging on his hair slightly. Ruby chattered at him softly in annoyance that his fun was being disrupted deciding to poke at Gold's ears instead.

"Yeah… Blue just came up to me and said: 'Can you teach me how to… hit stuff.' Hey! Don't deny it you said very clearly 'hit stuff!' (Blue looked slightly embarrassed at her blunt use of words) So I said yes. I guess because I'm such a regular people keep assuming I'm a personal trainer of some kind, even the gym manager has started paying me!"

Gold chuckled, finding his accidental moonlighting of jobs immensely funny. Which it kind of was, Silver was actually secretly amazed that Gold who had such problems with people before and was so aggressive to them was in fact very popular and knew how to interact and socialise to such a level that anyone could approach him and they would get along so well. Blue nodded thanking Gold softly for allowing in his own personal time to teach her how to keep fit and learn a form of self defence. Gold merely shook his head and thanked her for being such an excellent student.

"Once I finished my spring cleaning lets' say… I felt better. Like I had removed a huge heavy dead weight off of my chest and I felt for once so good about myself. It was an amazing experience and… I can't thank you enough Green… Without you I would have never broken free from this rut. I was my own enemy and you helped me defeat her."

Green shook his head and Red spoke up:

"Green advised you, you overcame yourself. You did it by yourself, you should be proud. I am proud of you."

Blue nodded unable to stop from smiling hugely. Red dipped his head respectfully to her and Green then from where Silver could see, scrawled a big: 'HAPPY' across Blue's bio page. He even added a huge smiley face before turning to Ruby's page and repeating the same. Ruby clapped his hands excitable as always before shrieking as he nearly fell off Gold's strong shoulders.

"Hey, don't forget you're still up there."

Gold chided, grabbing onto Ruby's legs and hoisting him over his head, to dangle the albino child upside down. Ruby squealed excitedly as Gold carefully swung him about before turning him the right way up and tossing him up into the air. Catching him round the waist Gold prodded Ruby in his pale stomach, the pink eyed child giggled and grabbed at Gold's nose. Gold managed to avoid the attack.

"Gerroff."

Gold snorted as Ruby stuck his little pale tongue out, laughing Gold kissed Ruby on the head. It was a heart warming thing to watch and Blue, Silver along with his psychologist and Red watched, smiling, and then Green ending up in tears again. Gold held the child at arms' length as Ruby flailed, not liking the gesture of the kiss, Gold hugged Ruby, Ruby patting Gold on the cheek clumsily.

"I'm going to miss you little guy."

Gold mumbled, knowing this would be the last time he truly would get to see Ruby for a long time, at least in here. Ruby somehow understanding the solemn situation quietened.

"Still see you!"

He chirped and Gold didn't say anything, resting his head on top of the albino little boys' carefully as he held him.

"Yeah… But not like this anymore… You're cured! You're free to go! No more doctor!"

"Sick?"

Ruby looked at Gold, tilting his head to one side, inquisitive as ever. Gold smiled sadly and nodded. Ruby seemed to pause, his white hair fluffing out as he shook his head, seemingly in disbelief. Gold let out a quiet sigh and Silver was shocked to hear it was a sad, defeated sigh.

"Yes, I'm… still sick."

Gold glanced back at Silver and the redhead frowned slightly, unsure of what Gold meant by that. The eagle eyed male turned back to the child he held. Ruby wriggled, asking where and why Gold was sick. Green through his happy tears was frantically tearing through pages of his fuzzy notebook to record the scenario occurring.

"I'm sick here…"

Gold said, taking Ruby's tiny hand in his large tan strong one and pressing the white little hand to his chest, over his heart. Ruby looked sad as he patted Gold over his heart.

"Brother loves someone?"

Gold speechless, suddenly smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair affectionately. Amazed that Ruby had caught on so quickly.

"Yeah."

Ruby squealed his eyes wide- no way his big brother who was so cool, daring and amazing couldn't be in love! Not something like that! Never something so icky and gross! Girls had cooties! Didn't his brother know girls had cooties?! Ruby felt like this was the end of the world. Panicking Ruby tugged on Gold's shirt his eyes wide.

"Girls have cooties!"

Ruby screeched, before looking over at Blue apologetically. Blue pretended to look offended but ended up laughing. Gold grinned down at his partner in crime.

"I know."

"Then… Why!?"

Ruby whispered his eyes wider, jittering in Gold's arms as he struggled to make his 'brother' see that love was gross and made you all fluttery and girly like in those cartoons! Gold ruffled Ruby's pale hair in amusement.

"Because...well it happens to everyone, even you."

"NO! I won't be in love. Cause girls have cooties! I told Sapphire, I told her I wouldn't marry her cause she had cooties. I also promised Wally I would marry him when we grew up bigger, but he might have cooties too!"

Gold shook his head in amazement and patted Ruby on the head who chirruped in pleasure reaching up to grab the tawny eyed males' wrist.

"That's great; you have your love life figured out with whoever Wally is. Me… Not so much, it's hard for big brother, the person big brother likes is…"

Silver felt like he didn't want to hear how amazing this person Gold liked was. He knew he was jealous but why he was he didn't know. It was that ravenous, brutal and savage monster seething in his gut again, like that time when Gold had come back piss drunk. It was back with vengeance and seemingly determined to make him explode with anger. All Silver knew was he didn't want to know. Excusing himself the redhead went off to the bathroom. Gold noticed his roommate leaving- a jolt of disappointment slicing through him and he paused but Ruby pinched him, jerking him back to the present.

"Ouch! You little rascal!"

"What?"

Ruby questioned and the stocky teen resumed remembering he had to answer the child.

"Well…The person big brother likes is beautiful, moody, crazy, funny, irresistible, incredible and… more human than I could've ever imagined and… lately big brother has a hard time keeping this person out of his head..."

Gold trailed off, unsure, he could see Red totally leering at him from across the room his expression knowing and hugely smug, even Blue seemed to have caught on a sparkle dancing in her eye. Only Green was oblivious as ever, still taking hasty notes had not noticed anything yet. Ruby looked up at Gold smiling.

"Big brother loves this person very much! I want him to be happy so I will make a wish."

Ruby closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. Gold stared down at the little albino and closed his eyes, shaking with silent mirth. Blue and Red met each others' gazes and nodded, fully understanding the situation. Green emerging from his notes just caught the exchange and poking Red quietly demanded what had he missed, the scarlet eyed male however smiled mysteriously and said nothing, Green pouted and whacked his partner with his furry notebook in response. Ruby opened his eyed and made a funny, fast and random waving motion with his hands.

"Doneeeee~! If my wish works, you will be with this person forever!"

Thanking the albino child Gold tossed him up into the air once more, Ruby giggling the whole time before passing the excited little boy back to Blue who thanked Gold. Tickling her soon to be adopted son on the nose she settled back down in her chair. Silver with impeccable timing as ever returned to find the whole room staring at him save Gold who was sat determinedly in his chair, chin resting on a palm of his hand, resolutely staring at the wall.

"What-?"

Silver began to ask before he was blown back by a blur of brown curls and a flip of a short skirt. Staggering and regaining his footing, scowling Silver saw the cause of his upset.

"BLUEEEEEEEE!"

A young woman in a short denim fur lined skirt and a black tank top with long brown curly hair in a high ponytail swept in to smother Blue in a tight hug. Blue just as bemused and startled as the redhead, flustered tried to make heads and tails of the newcomer who had just blown in.

"Oh Blue! Blue! Blue! My darling baby little sister cousin baby! We talked on the phone and you sounded so happy! How are you?!"

The strange woman fussed over Blue, lifting her hair here and there, peering into her face, inspecting her clothes and lighting up in delight as she spotted Ruby.

"Oh isn't he GORGEOUS!"

She squealed picking the albino boy up and cuddling him. Ruby hissed. Green stood up looking confused.

"Excuse me… but may I ask who are you?"

Setting Ruby down (Ruby skittered over to Gold nervously) the woman beamed at Green and marched forwards to shake his hands, both of them to be exact, and very energetically. Green now ruffled extracted himself from such a boisterous human being, adjusted his lab coat as the woman after hugging Blue again turned to address them all her voice strong and peppy but held much authority. Silver rubbed his shoulder, she noticed and sent him an apologetic look 'Sorry!' she mouthed, she then looked at them all brightly.

"I am Touko White! Please call me White, I am Blue's older cousin and she's my darling little one! I come from Unova and I work with the Global Trading Union and the League as an undercover agent!"

Ruby perked up at this seemingly forgiving the new lady who had so rudely barged in and hugged his mother. He crept forwards from his sanctuary with Gold.

"Agent, you are a secret agent? Like a spy?"

Ruby made a few shooting noises and formed a gun with his hand, laughing White knelt down to pat him on the head. Ruby did not hiss this time, too interested in the new lady to bother acting hostile.

"Yeah something like that little one."

Ruby looked thunderstruck he quickly looked back at Gold.

"So cool! Like my big brother!"

Ruby tugged on White's hand.

"Do you have a badge?"

He asked, curious and White reached into her back pocket to pull out the sleek badge attached to her wallet, Ruby stared in awe, he reached out before remembering his manners. White smiled encouragingly and the albino little boy quickly poked the badge before scuttling off to hide behind Blue who placed a hand on his head. Green tossed his fuzzy notebook onto the desk and turned to them all as he gazed round the room he could see everyone had lost focus, he cleared his throat gaining his clients attention effectively.

"Since upon Ms. White's arrival it seemes group session will have to be put on hold, how about a celebratory lunch?"

He was met with enthusiasm; smiling Green took off his coat to hang it on the peg on the back of the door. As they filed out, Gold with Ruby riding on his shoulders and an arm round Silver's shoulders- who was slightly pink with embarrassment, Red behind and Blue holding hands with White, Green caught up to the agent after locking his office.

"Is this about the World Tournament, Ms. White?"

White nodded as Blue engaged in friendly conversation with Red. Green paused and looked out the window before continuing.

"I see, but after I noticed your badge, someone of your degree… You aren't here only to complete such a bog standard mission; it's something else isn't it?"

White nodded. Green sighed and checked his watch. If it was about the security and escorts for the tournament… This would mean a lot of paperwork- especially if he was participating as a representative.

The World Tournament was in about a months' time.


	17. Chapter 17

The room felt strangely quieter and more sombre after Blue and Ruby had left, escorted by a very exuberant and chatty White, the lunch had been bright and cheerful but now they were all feeling post party blues. Gold was rather muted as he lazed back in his chair, kicking Green's desk gently every now and again. Red thank god had not gotten hold of a pen to click and was watching Green rearrange his notes. Silver reached up to push his hair out of his face with a sigh. They were still in group sessions doing one on one. It seemed like it was his turn to talk.

"Silver recently everything has been going smoothly for you, is there anything you would like to say today?"

Green smiled encouragingly, knowing just by looking at the redhead that Silver had something big, if not exciting to say. Silver took a deep breath knowing once he said what he had to say, he would be vulnerable before them all. Silver disliked laying himself out bare but he had a feeling in order to get over his problems he first had to expose himself, flesh and all in order to make them understand that this was something sensitive to him and that it would be and that it was very hard for him to talk about.

It would hurt, but it would be that amazing sort of pain, the well worth it sort of pain. Silver knew he could deal with that kind of pain, especially if it was beneficial to them all, for him to learn to cope.

"My father Giovanni is the reason for why I first came to these sessions. Well I was dragged pulling and screaming but you all get my point…"

Green narrowed his eyes tapping one hand with a finger from his other.

Gold gazed him with an unreadable expression, keeping very quiet.

Red had stopped fidgeting; his twitching hands were shaking now.

Silver continued:

"I knew he had been dead for several years before I did start counselling here but it was those few years prior to that and just after it that lead me to self harm and distrust of larger people than me. In fact the self harm I put myself through was the form of punishment I would make myself endure."

Silver pulled up his sleeves to bare his knife scarred wrists; the long dark puffy scars etched up to his elbows. Green wasn't even bothering to take notes; he would add this to the more personal files at home- plus if he tried he'd end up snapping the pencil in half because he would be taking such fervent notes. Gold and Red were listening closely, Gold was tense and Red was silent as ever, unreadable. Silver took a deep breath; he had never revealed anything about his feared, powerful father. But if Blue could be so brave and break through, he could too and he so desperately wanted to. He made sure his audience was listening before continuing.

"When he was alive and I was still living with him, I could never please him. I was only a small child back then so his tall dark form gave off a terrifying presence which lead to my initial distrust towards any larger male or person as I saw my father in them- and I realise now it was a defence mechanism that my body set up to prevent me from harm. But I hated that and took up a form of punishment. It sounds stupid but if you were me and got beaten everyday by your own father… it was routine, clockwork. You would do it too just to stop yourself from going insane."

"What do you mean by insane, Silver?"

Green was carefully choosing his words as he was with his expression; Silver swallowed and noticed his hands had curled into slight fists on his knees. Gold was more open with his expressions and was torn between looking proud and sad. It was an odd mixture. Red was fidgeting, his hands shaking slightly, eyes closed and nostrils pinched. Silver coughed lightly.

"Insane, as in, if I didn't bring back one aspect of my awful life I would probably kill myself."

Green looked confused and he whispered:

"But… before, if you don't mind me saying, you DID want to die…?"

Silver smiled softly, and that was the problem, he had so desperately wanted to die to escape from the vicious and terrible addiction he had caused himself to obtain… Yet he knew he could change and just clung to life, dancing with death, testing his limits because he could. It made or at least gave him something to do.

"I did but I didn't and back then I couldn't tell you because I didn't know how to- but I wanted to die, to stop myself from destroying me. But I clung on because deep down, I knew I could change- but I needed that extra help- which was you Green. My father was a cruel man. He murdered my mother; don't ask me for her name… I never heard it, it was always 'woman', 'bitch' or 'mother', she died to save my life so I could have a chance to live. Because I was a pathetic child, skinny, weak and pale, Giovanni never wanted me. I was the runt of a son he had always feared of having. He had wanted a strong dark heir to take the throne of Team Rocket- he tried to kill me, she spared me."

Red spoke up, his tone neutral.

"Then why would you insult your mother's memory by trying to cast away the life she died to give you?"

"Red!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

Green hissed, waving at the dark haired man to quieten down, Red did not look sorry and Silver didn't mind the question, he was over it, but he just felt like Green and the others needed to know. Plus it would get a huge emotional load off of his being. Red however acknowledged the fact he had been somewhat rude and apologised. Silver answered the stoic man.

"You would forgo that chance she made you if you had been made to feel worthless and small and insignificant from the day you saw her die, everyday as well. There would be no one shining day of relaxation. I had to be quick and on my toes. My father called it training, I called it child abuse."

Red said nothing.

Training huh? Silver nearly laughed himself into hysterics at the thought; however he did it mentally, just to save face as well as his own sanity. Silver wasn't quite sure just how intact his sanity was. All the crazy and weird emotions he had been feeling one after the other recently was enough to drive him round the bend.

"Ah."

Green tapped the top of his desk thoughtfully, Gold watched the scenario through hooded eyes, and his lips set in a tight line. Silver continued, his fingers twisting the pieces of string that fell from the chair- frayed fabric string. Very much like he used to be, frayed and shattered, Silver looked up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers he sought.

"He was the leader of Team Rocket as I'm sure you all knew. And he never had much time for anyone let alone a family unless it was grooming an heir to his sordid businesses; I was left in the care of a couple lesser grunts after my mothers' death. I was locked away in a room in the basement with three meals a day and I received no visitors. Think of it as prison. I only got one hour outside. No one knew Giovanni had a son. He feared if they found out that I was that son… He would be ridiculed."

"I don't think it's ridiculous. You are quite capable."

Red said quietly looking at Silver carefully; his eerie blood red stare was not unkind. Silver sighed.

"My smaller me's ego, says thanks but that's not the point Red…"

Red scratched his nose slowly and Silver was surprised to see that the raven haired man looked sad for some reason, like actually very sorry about something. Like how Pikachu looked when he split his milk or something.

"I… am going to go for a walk."

Red muttered sniffling slightly, getting up painfully slow and walking out straight backed and tight. Green watched him go worried, Gold also started to move his expression wary.

"Red hates it when smaller people are picked on. He hates hearing when younger or smaller persons have been abused or hurt for nothing, just because the aggressor can as a show of dominance and power."

Gold stood abruptly facing the handsome brunette psychologist his expression aghast.

"Why didn't you say anything before Green?! Shit! SHIT!"

Gold left quickly his fading footsteps turning from quick long strides to a run. Green ran a hand over his face looking distressed. Silver looked at Green who did not look at him and instead fiddled with his pencil looking torn.

"Green?"

"No… I wanted you to speak with Red here because whilst I knew he hates that kind of stuff, he needs to get over it. Come on we need to find them. Now!"

Green grabbed Silver by the hand and together they raced through the hallways, looking into the bathrooms and empty rooms as to where they thought Red and Gold may have gone. Seconds trickled past like sand, and soon it was minutes as the building was vast and whilst Green knew it inside out the other two could be elsewhere by now also moving fast- if not faster.

They raced down corridors taking turns sharply, scaring the hell out of a poor old lady and her assisting nurse coming for physiotherapy. They veered off up into the north part of the building and into the wide atrium, dodging people before cramming into a lift up to the highest floor. Green was swearing like a leak in a bath as they took the hanging bridge into the upper part of the west wing near to where it joined the east building. Stopping Green took his bearings lightly panting his lab coat sliding off of his shoulders.

"Knowing Red… He wouldn't have gone far from here!"

They went to the bottom floor before racing back up; they even visited Eusine's group sessions to see if he knew where the two had gone. The chase was on and as they went up another flight of stairs in the East wing of the building, two steps at a time they heard Crystal scream and a substantial thud right after. Green now incredibly ruffled, hair askew was down the stairs in a flash, leaving Silver to come at his own pace- the redhead wondered why the hell everyone was so damn fast. He turned the corner where he heard the turquoise, well not so turquoise now, haired lady scream. Crystal shivered clutching her clipboard to her chest fearfully her lower shiny pink glossed lip trembling.

Well…

Shit.

He stopped dead at the scene. Green was blazing as he stepped forwards and took Red on, standing fiercely over Gold's prone body, protecting him like an angry lioness mother and her cubs. Silver winced as Red was slammed into the wall by their psychologist, it seemed even in his upset and violent state; Red would not harm Green. It seemed as if he couldn't, he was just physically incapable of laying a single hit on the brunette. Breathing heavily through his nose his breath rattling in his thin lean chest, Red snarled at him though and Green snarled right back, his normally calm expression distorted in silent animalistic fury. Green looked down at Gold lying out cold on the bleach scented floor quickly, before his hands fisted into the faded Guns n' Roses t-shirt the scarlet eyed man wore.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?!"

Green spat, shaking Red slightly, Crystal was kneeling down by Gold, Silver stayed put, unsure if he would be a nuisance in such a scene. Red did not say anything. Green shook him again with a growl.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Sorry."

Red rasped, straining to break free, staring down at Gold's form sadly, his body tensed and ready to flee. His expression truly was distraught. All aggression had melted away from him as the lanky male whined in the back of his throat. Green shook his head, teeth bared. Silver had never seen their psychologist so angry; he thought he had seen it all when he fought with Gold but this was extreme. Green's hands curled into tight fists, shaking.

"Sorry won't cut it! What did you do to him!?"

Red typically said nothing, unable to speak in his misery his garnet dark eyes downcast and his pale face stark and pinched; drawing out the dark purple circles under his normally emotionless eyes. Crystal looked up from where she knelt on the floor inspecting Gold. Green gave her a sparing glance.

"How is he?"

"He has slight concussion, if he doesn't wake up in the next five minutes we need to get him to a hospital for checks in case he has internal bruising or bleeding. However I still think it would be practical to take him along anyway. He took a very heavy blow to the head, or should I say kick?"

Silver looked at her in surprise and Crystal gave him a crooked smile. She had sounded so unlike Crystal just then and more serious and professional than he had ever heard her. The secretary stood to face the redhead with a sheepish smile.

"I took a foundation year in basic medicine a year or two ago, it wasn't for me though. I took up psychology. Whilst I'm not a full time psychologist yet I hope to start in a few years time, I'm here getting work experience- Agatha tells me I have to act like a chipmunk on helium because it's my job. Otherwise if I'm always so serious the patients won't be as happy."

Upon spotting the redheads' appalled expression her smile dimmed to a consoling expression.

"Oh Silver, honey-bun~ It's going to be alright…"

Silver still didn't feel any better. Crystal tried at a comforting smile but it went unnoticed.

Red and Green seemed to be having their own little heated discussion where it seemed Green wasn't winning. Or if anything Red wasn't saying anything and giving monosyllabic answers instead much to the psychologists' annoyance and fury.

"Red you know how I feel about this!"

Green cried out backing away now to kneel beside Crystal to check Gold.

"Did you kick him!?"

Red nodded, looking like a very naughty child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Green sent the raven a filthy glare, gently moving Gold's fringe out of his face as he came to.

"Why!?"

"I… got upset. He came too close and I kicked him."

"Why Red? Why did you get upset? Was it because of Silver explaining his years of abuse?"

"…"

Red clammed up and Green shaking his head along with Crystal's help, managed to get Gold to sit up, the tawny eyed male reached back and gingerly felt the side of his head where Red had so viciously struck him. Gold swore loudly. Silver felt relieved that Gold hadn't also experienced memory loss- the swearing alone was enough to tell him he would be okay. Gold groaned, almost falling back on the floor as a wave of dizziness struck.

"Holy shit. Holy motherfucking… Red you are a crazy man. I'll give you that, ouch! Hey don't… don't touch there!"

Gold pushed Crystal's hand away wincing as he touched the area himself, staring as his hand came away covered in blood. Crystal got up and found the first aid kit near the fire hose. Ripping open a pack of cotton swabs and a plastic kidney dish for the antiseptic she sat down by Gold again who watched her apprehensively. Green patted Gold on the shoulder.

"You will probably bleed a lot from that cut, it's shallow but painful because the skin is bruised and split. Head wounds bleed quite a bit so don't be alarmed by the amount of blood."

Green said dusting his knees off as he got up to face Red again. Silver had a feeling the atmosphere in the flat was going to be a wee bit awkward seeing as Red having apologised, it hadn't been sincere enough and Green didn't look like he was accepting any apologies from the silent man any time soon. Red was probably going to be sleeping on the sofa for the next few days.

"Red… I'm very disappointed… I thought you told me you could control it, I believed you because I trust you!"

"Sorry."

Red did not meet Green's piercing searching emerald gaze. Green softened.

He couldn't be mad for long. It was Red and Red normally didn't understand what was wrong until you got spitting mad with him, which in all reality Green disliked with a passion. It just wasn't worth seeing his unhappy face.

"Okay. It's okay Red… I know you didn't mean it."

Red shook looking like someone had just shot Pikachu in front of him, Green held out his arms slightly as Gold hissed the antiseptic stinging as Crystal cleaned him up. Silver had emerged now, and was kneeling beside his roommate, holding his fringe out of the way with a small grimace so the turquoise haired lady could clean his wound which had started to clot making a right mess in his hair. Red stumbled forwards, gracefully, awkward yet undeniably elegant into the psychologists' arms.

"Sorry."

Red felt like he couldn't stop apologising. Green shushed him. They looked at each other, drinking in one another's' expressions. Green with his face unguarded and pale, his brow sweaty and his fringe sticking slightly, his lips parted slightly. Red his own expression open and confused and hurt and sorry and so genuine in its child likeness it hurt. Breath stuttering in his lungs and his senses and common sense going haywire Green closed his eyes, following his instincts as did Red, meeting in the middle in a nose bumping, incredibly awkward hallway kiss. Feeling a blush creeping up all over Green broke the kiss, feeling stupid. Red blinked down at him, his eyes framed by long dark lashes, studded with tears- Green's tears. The handsome brunette stuttering looked at his audience of three on the floor and then back at Red before crying out:

"You stupid man! Oh my God… you stupid, idiotic…"

Green sniffed trailing off, clinging to Red tightly who held him back just as fiercely. Silver looked away as Gold gave a little cough. Crystal however watched the scene with hearts in her eyes as she silently enjoyed the moment. Gold keeling over again however the broke the moment up, Silver couldn't help but smirk as Green tore away from his partner to fuss. Gold was being a cock block on purpose, Red looking lost could only stand by and watch as both Crystal and Green tried to wake the stocky teen again.

Turning away Silver nudged Gold with his foot, muttering:

"Come on you idiot. Show's over."

At this Gold slowly sat up, faking a groan and dizziness. Sending Green into another flurry of panic, Red looked at Silver and raised his eyebrows, completely at ease with the fact he had just kissed their psychologist in front of him. Silver just shrugged and the two sat in amiable silence as Gold stood shakily.

 

* * *

 

"You wouldn't like it."

Red said quietly as he tipped the dry cat food biscuits into Pikachu's food bowl. Clattering over the kitten visibly drooped as he saw how tiny the meal was, it was a pathetic portion actually. Meowing up at his master Pikachu pawed at the bowl, his expression one of disgust. Red looked down at his pet, his expression firm. Pikachu looked up at him adorable, round, fluffy and beseeching. Red was decided though as he pushed the bowl towards his kitten.

"No. You're too fat. It's diet or gym."

Pikachu hissed lightly.

"Gym it is."

Red said cheerfully, or at least as cheerfully as Red could be without an expression on his face, Pikachu shut up at the idea of the gym and began wolfing down his meagre dinner. Silver crossed his arms and faced Red again who did not meet his gaze. Silver knew Red hadn't only gotten upset over his revelation on Giovanni and his abuse as a child. It went much further. But he also knew Red wasn't telling him something specific, something that Gold knew. But what that was Silver didn't know. He didn't budge as Red stored away the pet food on the shelf dedicated to the stuff. Pikachu had finished and was licking his chops; the redhead knew the kitten would be begging at their feet tonight during dinner. Red shoved the kitten away good naturedly as the ginger fur ball tried grappling with his ankle. The redhead frowned lightly, scratching his shoulder absently.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Red sighed and pinned Silver with a look.

"… Trust me… I just got upset… I'm sorry about Gold but he's been looked at by a doctor so…"

Silver shook his head, pulling his hair out of its ponytail.

"Its fine, it's not about Gold, it's about why you looked so unhappy back then."

"Green told you, I hate it when the weak are exploited."

Red said simply with an apologetic look on his face, with that the conversation was closed as the lanky male sloped out to go cuddle Green on the sofa who froze up with mortified pleasure and then relaxing into the embrace when he realised Silver didn't give a fuck. Pikachu looked at Silver with a twitch of his handsome long whiskers before bounding after his eccentric master. Silver wandered back out to see a fairly pink faced Green. He noticed the time was ten to 9pm.

"Where's Gold?"

Green looked up startled from his book. Looking out the window Green turned back to him.

"He should be on the roof…?"

Nodding with a nervous flutter in his chest Silver knew the roof was his next destination. Softly telling the two lovebirds cuddling that he was also going up to there, Silver disregarded putting on shoes and went up the cold back stairs to the roof in silence. He took the stairs one at a time, unsure as to why he mainly believed it was because he wanted to prepare himself for whatever Gold had in store for him. Overall the journey up was filled with silence.

Well silence if you counted the hard pounding in his ears.

The night sky was dark and cloudy at its peak; it looked like an early summer thunderstorm was due. The cloud hung heavily and lined with a shimmering silver lining that flickered with sheet lightning every now and again, thunder purring quietly in the far distance. It smelt warm, dusky and charged as if an electrical storm would splash down in a heady mixture of nature and space. Like stars had relayed their energy into such a spectacular to be storm.

Silver spotted Gold sitting on the roof of the little shed for electrical appliances that stood up on the building block top. He looked so human sitting there against the vast open sky, one person against the world and it was unbelievable. If he were more creative and poetic the redhead would've easily imagined wings, dark powerful wings- Gold would be a conquering angel, fearless and devastating. He wouldn't have a halo because Gold would never be something so pure. Silver didn't want something pure, he was drawn to corruption and Gold was that corruption. Superior and strong in an entirely positive sense Silver knew that the hawkeyed male would be more than something passionate. He would definitely be a downright heartbreaker if he could and chose to be so.

Muddled by his strange thoughts Silver looked round for a way to get up there with his bed-mate as well. Spotting some crates he then realised Gold had used the old wooden boxes nearby as a boost to get up. Silver was worried that it would rain; drenching them both, somehow in the back of his mind the scarred male found he didn't really care. He supposed Gold didn't really either and besides a little water never hurt anyone. He went on, climbing up to crawl over next to Gold who turned to look at him, his expression relaxed and his eyes shining, reflecting the streetlights. Silver thought in that instant Gold was so handsome, like a dashing rogue from a fast paced fairytale, if he were to imagine it.

God what was wrong with his thoughts today?! He cleared his throat quietly as he came to a rest beside his roommate.

"So… what did you want to show me?"

Silver said as he made himself comfortable, curling his legs up underneath himself, the cold concrete soaking through to his bones, however he didn't notice much, if the heat that Gold gave off was anything to go by. Gold shushed him and pointed into the strangely clear distance near the horizon. It started to rain gently, lightly. But they focused on the horizon.

A shower of stars rained down blazing in their splendour and glory.

Meteorites.

Shooting Stars.

Lighting sparking trails in the start studded misty thunder sky. Silver had never watched something like this and found the moment was… beautiful.

There really wasn't any other word for it.

How cheesy, fucking romantic, Silver almost hid his face in embarrassment at how 'Gold' the invitation and whole thing was. He wouldn't have had it any other way though- only the amber eagle eyed teen would think of something like this. Gold watched the shower of stars with the excitement of a small child, his voice rising as he pointed out the largest.

"That one! The millennium comet!"

Silver smiled quietly in the darkness to himself, Gold sat back after the stars died down and then flopped back with a happy laugh. Silver looked down at him and Gold gazed right back up. Silver looked away from him to the night streets of Viridian, watching taxis and busy pedestrians go by the nightlife. He jerked to stare at his hand, clasping, grasping onto Gold's.

When had that happened?

Silver felt his whole body go a few temperatures higher as Gold squeezed his hand gently, threading their fingers together. The contrast in skin tones was evident and Silver couldn't stop staring at their linked fingers. Gold only looked at him trustingly and said nothing. The moment sailed by in one exhilarating moment like a gust of fresh air; the rain fell round them plastering their hair and clothes slowly to their skin. They both ignored the rain.

The tawny eyed male then reached up and stroked the redheads' pale cheek, eyes tracing over the sharp jaw line and his aristocratic nose and slanted cat like silvery eyes. Silver closed his eyes, once again enjoying the moment, letting out a quiet huff. Gold leant up on his elbows, looking him over. Silver vaguely in the back of his mind heard the growl of thunder close by but that was okay. The chemistry was pulsing and he wasn't entirely sure if it was them or the electrical discharge of the flare of forked lightning that split round them, the first raindrops falling a little faster.

They both ignored it once more.

Perhaps…

Perhaps he just needed to…

Silver bit his lower lip and Gold smiled crooked, charming, sexy and just Gold Hunter. The scarred teen couldn't breathe the look setting his heart on fire and Silver just didn't know what to do.

"Is there something else you wanted to show me?"

Silver muttered as the rain fell faster, heavier, but warm as their clothes darkened, soaked right through; and Gold sat up fully to grasp the redhead by the shoulders before using one hand to slide the dark red now almost maroon from the rain out of Silver's eyes. Facing him dead on, Silver waited but Gold was late and his words were drowned out by a screech of thunder, lightning slicing behind him, lighting them both up in a blaze of white light. Silver despite being annoyed at missing those words found the moment something beautiful.

Gold blinked away the rain that fell into his eyes, he was pissed that Silver hadn't heard him but that was okay. There were other moments where he could tell Silver… Tell him the sort of things that were only meant for his ears (Yes that cheesy cliché romance sort of shit- Gold wasn't one for the romantics but sometimes, sometimes moments called for it). But the moment the thunder drowned out his voice, so weak and yet powerful with its roar and the lightning lighting up the sky in a flash… It had made the moment intense, potent with meaning and all theirs. The way it had lit up Silver's pale attractive features, setting his dark red hair in a glowing halo of fire, how his expression after realising he had been deaf to those words had changed to dismay.

He was so beautiful.

Amazing.

Incredible.

Gold didn't know how just one person could drive him so over the edge, crazily into the abyss below. He loved it; he loved how it just threw him out of whack. So he just simply stopped; words and everything forgotten instantly in that moment, he just stared. He had hated the moody redhead at the beginning, but now everything about him that used to make him tick… made him feel something else. Gold looked up at the dark sky as it rumbled and shattered overhead. He made a split decision wanting to give the redhead something to think about; leaning forwards Gold swiftly brushed his lips by the shell of a pale ear. Fleeting, fast and a butterfly's touch; it was open for interpretation. Silver's reaction was perfect- he jumped clasping a hand over the area his expression torn.

"Let's go back before this gets worse."

Gold said helping a confused Silver up and down from the shed roof, being careful not the slip as they did so, once back in the dry musty stairwell Silver wrung out what he could of his clothes and hair silently contemplating what Gold had done whilst Gold merely stripped down to his boxers before picking up the wet pile of clothing. Flushing Silver looked away quickly. This was more intimate than changing- this was like he was witnessing Gold in the shower. Oh shit. Gold in the shower. Silver let his head drop against the stairway wall in embarrassment, mortified he was thinking such things he could hear his own laboured breathing and tried to stop it. But it was so difficult. Gold had an excellent body, tan with a broad strong chest, proportionate and rippled with corded lean muscles. Silver pushed his wet hair out of his face as he turned away, giving himself something to do other than stare and think about... Those things.

"Like what you see?"

Gold teased him with another ridiculously attractive grin; Silver turned away his nose upturned.

"You wish."

He mumbled cheeks glowing and he heard Gold chuckle in the semi darkness of the stairwell as they descended, the sound soft and somehow sensual as he was pulled along gently, their hands still intertwined. Silver shivered and not because of the cold. When they reached their flat Gold put his hand on the doorknob amused.

"Green… is going to flip when he sees us."

Silver agreed feeling a spark of deep loss which he understood but he was too scared to admit when they let go of each others' hands, fingers trailing from the embrace in which they had held on. As they entered the small clean flat true to their prediction their handsome psychologist leapt up as he took in their bedraggled states, pulling out old towels he wrapped them both up, animated.

"Oh you two are nuts! Really why did you go up there when you knew it would rain!?"

Gold and Silver exchanged a look with one another, smiling; Gold was radiant and Silver glowing a soft shade of pink. Green stepped back hands on his hips blowing his fringe out of his face.

"Oh you two…"

Rolling his verdant eyes Green shooed them off to get changed. Red was smirking. Green turned to look at his partner.

"What!?"

"You're adorable."

Was all the quiet raven haired man had to say, spluttering Green went back over to him, before pouncing on Red trying to tickle him into submission. However he didn't get far as Red pinned him easily to lick his cheek wetly, shrieking Green struggled to get free.

"YOU ARE SO GROSS! GET OFF! NO, NO DON'T LICK MY FACE!"


	18. Chapter 18

Silver sat down next to Gold, highly entertained as White, in another impossibly tight and revealing set of clothing today slammed a massive pile of papers in front of Green. Green looked so demoralised it was hard not to laugh; he sort of gave the agent a look that read 'you are fucking kidding'. White smiled cheerfully as she chewed her violently turquoise gum- it reminded Silver strongly of Crystal's hair colour actually. Picking up his pen Green sighed as he sped through the guidelines and legal statements. It was all waffle and nothing special, Green couldn't see why he had to do this, and they had his papers from the first Tournament anyway. He clicked the pen top irritably as he crossed a line through female and other in the 'male/female/other' question. Really it was so pointless and gauche Green could almost feel time slowing round him as he signed space after space.

"The last time I did this… there was probably about a quarter of the amount of paperwork."

Green sighed, signing and ticking away he swore he'd be here until next year signing all these papers. Red grunted at him from across the table looking smug, Green flicked his water bottle cap at him. Red dodged it and sent it spinning back, it ricocheted off of Green's hand and hit Gold who had been staring off into space idly his expression as vacant as a blank piece of slate, White poked Green.

"Oi, concentrate pretty boy, we have a deadline, you DID choose to participate as a 'leader' to represent Viridian."

Green nodded looking immensely bored his lips set in a sullen line as he finally finished the 6th page on any health problems such as did he had diabetes or smoked etc. Green vaguely wondered why they had that section- if they were all top class athletes… they wouldn't really do anything that would tarnish their reputation, well you couldn't help diabetes. Green groaned as he flicked through the rest to see how much more he had to go, the paper fluttering through his fingers as he rippled through the pack. Silver swore he was the only one who WASN'T gaining any sadistic kind of pleasure from watching the poor psychologist suffer. In fact Silver came to the inevitable conclusion that he was probably suffering as much as his psychologist- this was so fucking boring- he could be doing something much more productive like writing haiku poetry than watching Green sign papers. Green scowled at the next page.

"A deposit of… how much?! For what!?"

"Oh if you want a suite or normal quarters."

White said simply clicking her tongue which was a funny greyish green colour from her gum. Green ticked suite and Red looked happy if the slight upturned twitch of his lips was anything to go by. Green didn't want to choose suite but it was significantly cheaper to do so than getting two rooms; it was still expensive seeing as they had other complimentary services due to having a suite.

"Nice choice~"

White was looking appreciative but Green rolled his eyes and motioned to Red, Gold and Silver as he signed off the next page with an exaggerated flourish.

"I wouldn't normally go for suite but since I'll be taking this merry mob of disaster zones… might as well get a room big enough to fit us all in for the 2-3 weeks this thing lasts for. God I really hate this! How come Champions don't have to do paperwork!?"

Green moaned, White snickered and picked up the newest pages that had been signed off. Straightening them with a clacking motion against the table she pointed at the next page which was all about dining and allergies.

"Because they're CHAMPIONS, that's why, they immediately get full invite whether competing or not and paperwork is unnecessary."

"I think that amount is unnecessary. But come on, how hard can it be?"

Gold snorted as Green shoved a part of it at him. Gold stared at the pile with mounting disgust and his nose wrinkled slightly, creasing to portray his dislike. Green glanced at the hawkeyed male in loose triumph.

"You want to sign all that shit?"

Green asked as he scanned a page on laundry services. Green circled the whole page, explicitly letting them know he wanted laundry. Gold shoved the papers back with a solid shake of his head, and Green looking properly victorious went back to checking the next few pages for anything preposterous such as the brand of toilet paper and if they wanted fresh flowers in their hallway every day.. Silver had to admit the damn booklet was almost as thick as a fucking yellow pages phone book. Okay he was exaggerating but close enough. It was a huge pile of paper and that was the point. Silver hated yellow pages books, they gave him bad memories; memories of his father. The clever brunette man kicked his chair back, childishly and White gave him a stern look.

"My god Clair would hate this as much as I am now- she'd burn it… No scratch that, Surge would be feeding these papers to his generators, Falkner would be using them as target practice and Maylene would be throwing a tantrum. Don't get me started on Volkner, he's most likely sulking."

Green sighed, throwing down his pen.

"I swear, White can I just stop now? The other 'leaders' won't have done it all either; if not at all anyway. Screw that, I KNOW they won't have."

White stared at his puppy eyes and sighed.

Green looked very hopeful.

White gave in.

"You've signed the important papers anyway. I'll let you off the hook. Oh by the way about the opening and closing ceremonies, would you like to participate?"

"Uh… as in?"

"Opening or Closing ceremony performances? Singing, dancing… what? You can send in an audition and we'll tell you if you're in or not."

Green shrugged and Red said quietly:

"Do a duet with Gold. They're really good."

"A duet huh?"

White looked over at the tawny eyed teen who looked vaguely surprised at the offer, Red seemed pretty fixed on the idea though. Silver had to admit the two would make a great team if the right song was chosen. Unless they decided to do solos and sing chorus's together he didn't know, Silver wasn't very musical at all.

"Sure… I guess…?"

Green looked over at Gold who shrugged and nodded, White pulled up the form and the two signed it, White clapped her hands energetically.

"Great! Send us a quick sample and if you're in… The schedule for both ceremonies will come through soon so you both know when you are performing! Better get practicing! Excellent, that wasn't so bad right? But well done because that's all the paperwork complete!"

"YES!"

Green delighted to hear such happy tidings picked up his pen and chucked it at Red who caught it deftly and the psychologist stood up to do a little victory dance that consisted of a mashed up Macarena and rather awful freestyle. Silver had no idea Green hated signing paper so much, it was definitely one of the easier things in life. White looked highly entertained as she filed away the papers and shut them safely in a metallic locked case- just to protect identities and ensure maximum security.

"Who's Falkner?"

Gold asked, curious as he looked at the list of names of all participants; Green waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Falkner? He's this young new archer sharpshooter, I've heard he has incredible aim and his bow skills are unmatched, apparently he's a prodigy, I've never seen him in action or met him really."

"And Volkner?"

Gold tilted his head to once side, Green sent him a look that read; 'Go fucking Google it.' Gold sent the look back that replied: 'I fucking hate Google.' Green contemplated being as juvenile and immature as to flip his patient off but decided against it. He wouldn't stoop as low as that.

"Volkner… He's a strange guy, nice but really moody. He does a lot of rowing and is pretty damn fast too, he's won a name for Sinnoh's Sunyshore in many smaller events. Don't ask anymore Gold we're going there soon anyway you'll get to meet them all anyway."

Gold looked amazed his clear golden eagle eyes alight with awe.

"All of them!?"

Green nodded.

"I am also a participant in the games so you lot will get to meet them all."

Silver however was interested as to why if Green was a top, well actually world class athlete when he hadn't gone to any events recently as well as the lack of paparazzi and fans, Green pondered on this.

"Well I've been so busy with you guys I haven't been able to attend anything but that's nothing awful, I took a trial recently before being accepted to the World Tournament, I passed which is why I was invited to participate. Also… considering the paparazzi well I've been keeping a low profile, no one really knows Oak's grandson is in Viridian City and as for the fans… Guess that will change after they realise I'm the representative for Viridian of Kanto."

White took over as Green looked rather lost.

"The fans are there but in general they won't show themselves until the actual events. If they happen to recognise their idol on the streets of their home city etc, normally they would keep their distance. It's just a system of respect really. I think you'll all find Green will be swarmed, he's very popular- I heard from my colleague Cheren who helped out in the first ever World Tournament, Green Oak had been stormed by young women."

White grinned at Green who scowled lightly.

"What can I say? You're popular!"

White still wore that shit eating grin. Green backed away from the agent.

"God do not remind me of that. I couldn't sleep knowing one or two if not a whole mob of them had managed to sneak into my room. Tell me how exactly did they manage to unlock my door using a plastic disposable knife and a teabag?"

White scratched her head she snapped her gum in deep thought. Silver had no clue as to why someone would have such a disgusting and useless energy wasting hobby such as gum chewing. White rolled the gum in her mouth. Silver looked away unable the stomach the sheer sight of the violent unnatural coloured gum swirling round her mouth. White checked her watch quickly, noting the time.

"Um… Well we're still looking into that actually. But the locks this time will be electrical with key cards rather than physical keys- magnetic locks are harder to calibrate and decode than a simple lock and key."

Gold meanwhile was snickering, declaring the whole scenario in his head was too funny for its own good. Silver had to admit it was quite an amusing prospect but really, how on earth did one pick a lock with a plastic knife and a teabag?! They must've been really hardcore fans. Green pinned White with a deadly glare.

"Never mind, I just expect the security this time round to be stricter and tighter. No offense but the first time round the security was appalling."

White dipped her head in agreement telling the psychologist that yes this time round the security overall would be slicker and more efficient and all the athletes or more commonly known as the 'leaders' and 'champions' as well as all international guests staying at nearby premises or hotels would be under the best possible security and protection.

"We will even have the Unovian army on the alert."

Green stared at the female agent in surprise; even Red was as he inquired about it. His dark brows rose somewhat.

"The Unova army?"

White shrugged her gum was now a faded turquoise.

"Just a precaution, you never know and I think it's always much better to be over prepared than under prepared."

White then sat down and pulled out another thick file, Green looked at it horrified unsure if he was going to like what she had next for him or not. However he was pleasantly surprised when she pulled out several news clippings, in fact the same ones he had been collecting for group sessions about the chemical bombings in Pewter City and the recent muggings and other crimes. Green looked at White who looked straight back her expression now suggested they were getting onto the topic she wanted to really talk about.

Gold nudged Silver and pointed to the top photo, it was an image of a brick wall spray painted with red in an intricate design. White pointed out a few of the other photos her face solemn; Green sat up to look at the images more closely. Red was playing footsie with the handsome brunette under the table; Pikachu was sleeping on the sofa his back rising and falling as he breathed in a deep nap- probably dreaming of mice and other obese things he could enjoy eating; it was a shame Red had put the kitten on a diet. White opened up the file again to pull out a few more stray photos.

"There are more pressing issues though."

White started placing a hand on top of the pictures, indicating them, Red was sitting upright now and totally alert, Green was looking worried.

"This is about the recent attacks and such isn't it? Wait don't tell me its spread further right?"

White gave a small hum and spread the images out across the dining table top- there were photos of the mark or the red graffiti tattooed onto shoulders or hips of people as well as crudely emblazoned on broken in houses, shops and the like.

"Yep started in Kanto and its spread nations wide. Now do any of you know what this means? We've been trying to find leads to what it is exactly. We know they're an organisation but we haven't found any records that relate it to any existing groups."

White held up the graffiti wall photo. Silver then realised with a jolt how he recognised that graffiti mark in that photo. Meeting her business like gaze Silver swallowed- he had known what it was for a long time but hadn't at the same time. It was the same mark on the man who had tried to steal Gold's wallet several months ago.

"That's Team Rocket's mark."

"Team Rocket?"

Green was surprised as was Gold and Red; White however looked thoughtful, Silver nodded. Green was confused. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped and closed it again thinking hard, Gold also was concentrating on something. Silver could almost hear the cogs turning. Only Red seemed relaxed, reclining back in his chair looking peaceful. Green turned to the scarred silvery eyed male, a befuddled twisting frown on his lips.

"Haven't they been a dead group for years though? Ever since Giovanni died they disbanded."

Silver shook his head. Of course not, that would've been incredibly insulting to any Rocket fanatic. If they had heard the psychologist he would've been their first target to eradicate. No one insulted Team Rocket.

"There like in any crime syndicate are a small minority of faithful followers despite what happens, the group under their direction will continue towards their cause. Therefore…It seems like my late father has some hardcore groupies."

He finished dryly; White looked at him closely and Silver sort of sent her a face that said: 'what?' White stared closely some more before rooting round in the file and pulling out another much smaller photo. The redhead found the close scrutiny rather rude of the Unova agent; didn't she know it was impolite to just stare avidly into someone's face and therefore personal space? Silver stopped his mental train in its tracks, stunned as he saw the photo was one of him when he had been a child- glaring at the camera his little pale pink lips set in a frown, the same straight nose but smaller; his hair just as long and dark foxy red- it had been difficult to tell whether he was male or at the time but it was still if you knew him, still recognisable as Silver. White turned to him.

"Is this you?"

Silver nodded mute, unable to say anything- where the hell had they gotten that?! He thought all previous existing photos of him had been burnt after the remaining members of Team Rocket destroyed the mansion in a fire after Giovanni's' death. Red looked at the photo with lidded eyes his expression gave nothing away Green was now looking very worried. Gold snickered and punched the redhead lightly on the shoulder.

"Cute photo."

Flashing the tawny eyed male a dirty look Silver waited for White to speak. White looked at him then the photo again, connecting the facial features herself.

"I see… So Giovanni's heir survived; records state that you were either missing or dead; your death was recorded as perishing in a 'house fire'. Unova have you down as a missing child instead seeing as the records that state your death, have nothing to account for such as recognisable teeth etcetera and are still every now and again searching for you."

Silver didn't understand the point of this and White picked up on it swiftly, she tucked the photo away carefully and smiled at him reassuringly. Green started to ask a question but White silenced him with a quick motion from her hand.

Green closed his mouth willing to let the woman speak first.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything; I just recognised you from the files and I wanted to know if it really was you. I think once the Tournament is over we can send out a call to the other regions to tell them you have been found."

"But why does it matter? The whole world doesn't need to know."

Gold said his arms crossed and his expression somewhat dark, not really liking the whole 'lost and found' thing going on- wasn't that a bit too personal? Silver tended to agree with the stocky teen. Really, why did everyone else need to know if he was alive or not? White shrugged as she chewed her gum noisily. Silver still found the habit revolting and personally hated gum with a passion. White clicked her tongue this time round instead of her candy.

"It's just a process to wipe you off the search list, so we aren't wasting our time looking for someone who's been found already."

Okay, Silver understood that had to happen but broadcasting to the WORLD that Team Rocket's ex-heir had been found? That in itself was not fantastic as a potential prospect in life; this could possibly mean he would start receiving death threats and the like which was really quite marvellous and he would look forward to his brightening future of hate mail and he was probable to dying through assassinations. White also noticed his discomfort as did Green who patted him on the shoulder.

"We will clear all charges against you and place a warning that anyone who tries to harm you will-"

Silver shook his head with a small smile.

"No, thank you, but you don't have to protect me. I'll deal with my own enemies by myself."

Green looked un-amused. He cut over White's protesting answer sharply.

"You filed charges against a CHILD!?" He's a minor White! What could he have done at the age of 6 back then!?"

White looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Green really wasn't amused as Silver met Gold's warm gaze from across the room, both sharing a small laugh at White's abrupt silence. Red was picking his feet now, bored that nothing interesting was happening.

"I really don't know but I wasn't even part of the Union back then so… Don't ask me why they pressed charges against an innocent child."

Red waved a hand randomly, quickly the motion was as if he were swatting a fly but had missed. Green kicked him gently as if to tell him to remember his manners. Red sent his partner an apologetic sort of look. He faced the agent from Unova again his tone light.

"Why are you telling us about this Neo-Team Rocket?"

White popped her gum loudly. Red glowered at her; he hated silly noises that didn't need to be made. It was like a baby crying for no apparent reason- Red disliked babies, he never understood them, they were too helpless and complex. White tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and gathered up her photos, stacking them neatly.

"Because seeing as Green is a participant and since he is a world class athlete and we are hosting a huge scale event this year which is the Tournament; we want him to know that he could be at risk to this organisation now identified as a newer form of Team Rocket. I'm not saying there will be any disruptions, but since such high flying names have been attacked, recently the Berlitz family lost a company building in Jubilife City in Sinnoh as well as their resort facilities in Hoenn more commonly known as the Battle Frontier have been targeted- both with this Rocket's insignia left behind- we just want to be thorough."

"Do you think they could come to the Tournament?"

Gold said quietly, arms crossed over his strong chest and his eyes focused. White laughed and shook her head. Gold however did not look any happier, Silver could tell he smelt rat and wasn't going to let it get away so easily. White popped her gum a couple of times much to his and Red's immense and eternal disgust and irritation. Green patted his hand reassuringly. The scantily clad woman waved in Gold's direction glibly.

"No. Or at least it's a probable and high chance they might. If they tried they wouldn't get very far, seeing as the Unovian army will be on standby and we have hired the best security to be present during those two weeks or so."

Gold was not impressed.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

White said, the look on her face suggesting to Gold that it really wasn't hard to grasp the idea that everything would be fine. Red was picking out a feather that had somehow made its way into Green's choppy spiked brown hair. Gold spared the couple a fleeting look before returning his full attention to the female agent.

"No seriously. This isn't something that would go all fine and dandy with a large crime syndicate at large. Trust me Ms White, sometimes when you think it will be all right, it usually goes wrong."

White turned to Gold with a huff.

"I am pretty sure head of security is doing all he can to make this the safest international public event the world has ever seen."

Gold met her hazel gaze levelly and Silver swore that if the two stared each other down any harder the living room would burst into flames. White seemed to remember her manners though and withdrew from the contest with a sweet smile, popping her gum cheerfully she pulled out four VIP passed handing them to Green.

"We Unovians look forward to hosting the World Tournament, we hope to see you four soon and present in the opening ceremony. I hope rehearsals go well! I'll see you all there!"

She said brightly. Green thanked her and Red wriggled his toes nodding. Gold made a quiet 'tch' sound. White did a little curtsey.

"Thank you for letting me stop by~"

With that White declined Green's offer to be walked to the lift, putting on her sandals and her hat she waved them good bye and left shutting the door exuberantly with a final loud pop of her gum. Green then turned to Gold with a sigh.

"Thanks to Red we have to… send a audition and then think of at least four songs to sing, two for the opening and two for the closing ceremonies."

Gold shrugged.

"I don't know any duets."

Green twisted his lips and drummed his fingers on the dining room table top, Red joining in as a staccato off beat. Silver looked at the two young men, both were incredibly handsome and would already make a good impression because of this. He knew they would be popular.

"What will you do about costuming?"

He asked and Green shook his head.

"No time, we'll just go classy in suits and if the ceremony organisers don't like it which they probably won't, we'll end up in something like a flying chicken suit."

"Chickens can't fly."

Red said in monotone, his expression slightly perturbed that Green seemingly had forgotten that chickens couldn't fly. Green stuck out his tongue impishly at Red who blinked furiously, confused at the gesture.

"We'll figure it out right Gold?"

Gold nodded looking concerned for time was short. Silver looked over to Red who winked. The redhead acknowledging the scarlet eyed mans' deviousness knew he had purposefully set this up because it would be worth watching.

"What do you want to audition with Gold?"

"Eh? Something easy."

"All I want for Christmas is You?"

"It's not Christmas yet! You can't sing a Christmas song when it's not in season!"

Red said irritably, he didn't understand why people insisted on singing songs when it wasn't the right time. He could sing Happy Birthday whenever he wanted though because it was someone's birthday every day. Suggesting the song as an idea it was shot down. Sulking Red went over to the sofa where Silver was petting a sleepy Pikachu.

Ugh people these days. Red settled down with a cross little shrug, pulling his kitten onto his lap.

Sometimes he didn't get humans.

 

* * *

 

Gold stared at his suitcase, he had never packed anything in his life before, neither had Silver, the two sat in their tiny room, unsure exactly of how they would do this. Silver had contemplated fitting his entire wardrobe in but Gold had to gently explain to the redhead that it would be blazing hot there in Unova, and thus wouldn't need his winter clothes. But the main dilemma Silver faced was not having enough underwear for two weeks. Gold had laughed heartily at him.

"Silver, babe… you will get to wash stuff, we have a washing machine on the floor of our suite. In fact I swear we have free laundry service from the Union."

Flipping Gold off for being a know-it-all as usual Silver fired back that he had never had to pack anything in his life before because he'd never needed to travel. Or at least he'd never had the chance to travel when he was younger; immigrating illegally did not count whatsoever seeing as he had had nothing with him except the clothes he had been wearing; from there on out he had stolen and cheated. They were arriving 4 days before the opening ceremony and the actual World Tournaments' official grand opening by a short 5 hour plane ride to Unova. Green had suggested the train to Hoenn then a boat to Unova but seeing as that would be a whole day of travel he had decided against it.

But Green had confided in them that he was in fact afraid of heights and got queasy during takeoff. Red had explained once the handsome brunette was out of earshot that Green had many ailments and personally Red thought it was Green being dramatic and fussy. But it was okay in his opinion because that's what made him Green and Green Oak was an adorable fusspot like that.

"Would I need smart clothes for the evenings?"

Silver asked turning to look at Gold who looked over his shoulder with a grunt that plainly stated: 'no fucking idea.' Silver sighed, this was great they had to leave for the airport in an hour and Red wasn't even awake! Glancing at the clock Silver noted it was ten in the morning, there was only slight time difference in Unova by about one hour, where Kanto was one hour behind. As he folded a couple shirts neatly Silver quietly wondered to himself what Gold had done up on the roof- things had been so busy in the past week that he hadn't given it much thought at all. He brushed his hand over his ear, he had definitely felt a warm tickling breath and lips but… Did that count as anything?

Silver genuinely thought it was a kiss but it seemed impossible because a kiss was something that was substantial, placed properly where the receiver could feel it. Silver hadn't felt anything solid, just a teasing gentle hair's breadth of a brush. But that was enough as a memory to set his face on fire matching his hair. Stifling a squeak Silver quickly busied himself with a pair of socks, rolling them up tightly to pack them in the bottom of his case.

"Fuck."

Silver turned slightly to witness Gold sucking his finger scowling at his suitcase with immense dislike. Silver quickly averted his gaze from how Gold's lips looked so nice wrapped round his finger like that. Okay, moving on. Silver tilted his head to one side.

"What happened?"

"Stupid zipper caught me on the side of my finger."

Wincing Silver held out his hand to ask if he could take a look, Gold stopped nursing his finger in his mouth and held the digit out for his roommate to inspect. It wasn't large but it was quite nasty for a zipper wound. It seemed the top few layers of flesh had gotten caught in the zip, breaking it in a few places, it was bleeding slightly.

"You'll live."

Silver said taking Gold's hand and shoving it into his chest; Gold tossed his fringe out of his eyes with a cocky smirk, it was razor sharp and Silver only really just noticed how even those smirks had alterations.

"Kiss it better for me?"

Silver raised an elegant fine red eyebrow and turned away, heart thudding in his chest. Gold really had no idea what he was doing to him, driving him nuts with whatever this feeling was. But he knew Gold was flirting again, Silver shivered as he tossed in his toothbrush and hairbrush. Gold was dangerous when he flirted, it was enjoyable to be on the receiving end because the good looking hawkeyed male made you feel worth it and it was embarrassing to say but hell it even made you feel pretty good about yourself.

"Kiss it yourself."

He replied softly, well it depended on what kind of flirting. Gold had a few types and Silver had a feeling whilst he had experienced the majority of them all he still hadn't met the rest. Silver found the seductive flirting Gold had used once had been ridiculously effective as had the cocky type. Flustered Silver bundled up a hoodie into his suitcase, pretty much certain by now that all of Gold's 'types' were too effective on him. Shutting his case with an air of finality Silver turned to see Gold eyeing a pair of socks sceptically. After another once over Gold seemed satisfied with the socks and shoved them in his bag. Silver stared at Gold's luggage- there was no way he was going to be able to close it when he had literally just tossed in clothes haphazardly letting them pile up.

"You need to fold your things…Here."

Silver nudged the larger male out of the way bending over awkwardly in the small space he had and pulled a huge wad of clothing out from the case before beginning to fold them. Gold hovered behind him his interest piqued, Silver looked over his shoulder to see Gold reclining back.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the show~"

Gold said cheerfully, his expression delighted if not a little lecherous and Silver having a pretty good idea on what EXACTLY Gold was looking at sat down abruptly and tossed a couple shirts at the nuisance. Gold caught them deftly looking bemused.

"I'm not packing for you."

Silver told him bluntly as he finished one stack and moved to the next lot, Gold grumbled lightly folding the shirts perfectly. Silver had no idea why Gold hadn't done that before when he was totally capable of it. Maybe he was doing it to be difficult. Silver didn't understand Gold sometimes. Green tripped into their room holding a pair of swimming trunks.

"Hey I found out we have a Jacuzzi/hot tub in our suite so… this for you and this… is for you! Are you guys nearly done?"

The psychologist tossed Gold the black board shorts with golden fire zipping up the sides whilst Silver failed in catching his pair (Gold laughed) which was a dark red with silver and navy curling swirls rolling up the sides.

"Yeah, we are, what about Red?"

Gold looked amused as Green threw his hands up in agony. The look on his face clearly telling them both that Red hadn't even woken up, let alone started packing. Gold toed his bag out of the way.

"What are you going to do?"

Green shrugged.

"Wait? No one wakes Red up."

"And why not?"

Gold said and Silver could just smell trouble brewing Green ran a hand through his not yet styled hair, it flopped into his face and it looked quite good like that, but when it had its layered and feathered spikes he looked more like Green. Gold stood up dusting his knees off and Green gave him a warning gaze. Gold stretched a few joints cracking and popping.

"Be right back~ You two just… wait I guess?"

The hawkeyed male sauntered out in the direction of the handsome brunette's Pikachu cluttered bedroom intent on waking Red up, Green plugged his ears. Silver unsure of what this meant did so as well. Gold had to stop acting so 'cool' because one day he would meet his match and get seriously hurt. Silver shook himself internally, actually Gold had a right to act like he owned the place- within reason. Not many people could walk away from Gold unscathed if he was forced into aggression. Minutes trickled by and Green keep poking his head out of their door to peer anxiously down the hallway to his own room. Silver let out a long suffering sigh.

This really was too dramatic.

Scratch that.

When you lived with Green Oak, everything was going to be at least ten times more dramatic than normal. Hell even the way Green signed papers was dramatic or how he turned the television on via remote was so dramatic. Pretty much everything was like a miniature soap opera with Green around, he would've done so well as an actor. There was a crash and a muffled cry and Silver then came to the conclusion that nothing would be normal round here. Red couldn't even wake up in a civil manner. Or one could never wake Red up in a civil manner.

Maybe it was impossible to be rationally normal when you lived with the eccentric character that was Red Pallet and his official partner Green Oak.

Gold returned looking ruffled but pleased, Red trailing behind him still in his long pyjama trousers and an old shirt to sleep in.

"What happened?"

Green demanded as he unplugged his ears, Gold zipped up hi  
s case readily, smiling cheerfully.

"Oh Red threw me into your bookshelf, it's okay nothing's broken."

Green stared at Gold as did Silver- what the fuck? Red had bodily lifted and thrown Gold who was a solid young man made of pure muscle. The two looked to Red in astonishment who yawned (he did not look like he had the strength to do something like that) hugely without covering his mouth and Green wrinkling his nose passed his partner a pair of dark blue board shorts to him. Red stared at them in his hand his eyes questioning. Green gestured to the trunks and Red gave a small grunt. Green sighed, Red was preposterously slow in the mornings especially when he had been forced to wake up- he checked his watch, hissing. They had 20 minutes until they had to be catching a taxi to the airport.

"Hot tub Red, get packing, we only have 20 minutes."

"Breakfast?"

Red asked and Green shook his head hair flopping slightly as he took a detour to grab his hair gel. It felt strange to him with no Pikachu skittering out to meet them, he had been taken two days ago by Yellow who promised to look after him whilst they were gone also stating she would watch the opening ceremonies so she could see Gold perform- the audition both he and Green had sent in had been received very well and it was great that the World Tournament was looking for new talent rather than existing names already. Green and Gold were the act after a young teen duo of about 15 years named Hyuu and his partner Kyouhei both of whom were an inspirational contemporary break-dancer set. Green patted Red on the head affectionately.

"No time, we'll grab something when we reach the platform."

Red visibly drooped as he shuffled out to go pack.

"No orange juice?"

Green face palmed as he went out after the sleepy raven haired male, Red scratched his stomach with another huge yawn.

"Yes Red, no orange juice."

"Wow."


	19. Chapter 19

Silver had officially decided he disliked flying mainly because A) Turbulence and cold drinking water equalled to wet trousers that suspiciously looked like you had no bladder control whatsoever. (It also ended up sitting as little cold droplets on the woolen blankets provided causing you to continuously feel wet) and the next reason was B) That fat people were squished into the tiny seats of economy class- not that he had anything against fat people… It was just they took up a lot of space and made everything absurdly sweaty and uncomfortable. C) Gold on his other side kept flirting with the air hostesses (What was worse was they flirted back! The cheek!) and then there was D) Green had been sitting opposite from him in the aisle seat with his head in a paper bag the whole way making funny noises. Finally E) Red seemed to have no qualms about yanking his socks and shoes off to start picking his toenails and flicking the bits into this older man's' hair in the row in front. When Silver had hissed at him to stop Red had come back with the suggestion that it didn't really matter because the man had dandruff anyway.

Thoroughly grossed out Silver had just shut himself off from ALL of his travel companions and read the in flight magazines instead. He had never been so happy to land in Unova's international airport in Mistralton City. As they trailed off the landing docks, Red laden down with in flight complimentary toiletries packs (much to Green's immense embarrassment as Red started waving round the skin coloured disposable underwear from one pack) Silver pulled Gold to one side.

"You can't flirt with women older than you!"

Gold grinned easily cracking his knuckles nonchalantly. The pops sounding like thunder in Silver's ears- yes he was still mad that Gold had been flirting with strangers- it just made him so angry. Gold turned that infuriating grin down at him.

"Yeah I can."

Silver frowned struggling to contain his annoyance and okay yes he had been a little bit jealous and angry. He also struggled to find a comeback because in a sense there was nothing wrong with chatting up someone slightly older than you.

"It's… wrong."

He almost ran and hid in the men's' lavatories as he said it, what sort of lame excuse was that!? Gold cocked an eyebrow looking smug. Silver hated how it just looked so right and so good on his face. Why!? Silver hid his face in shame but then decided to grow some backbone and quickly changed his mind to pull his hair down from its tangled ponytail ah there was F) he also hate how static just clung to everything especially skin and long hair from flying. Gold chuckled and ran a finger over the redhead's rough dry lips. Silver felt his heart skip a beat at the gesture.

"Okay, no more flirting with older women who may or may not be flight attendants. I only did it to see your reaction."

Stung Silver never knew Gold would've intentionally done something like that just to see his reaction. It was such a low foul kind of play- but if Gold wanted to play that way he could too… that is if he first got over his initial embarrassment and shyness. They both caught up behind Green who was scolding Red for pretty much hoarding nearly all the toiletry packs from the flight, he kept dropping them and drawing weird stares from passersby in the airport (Red was unaffected by the lecture and merely inspected a shitty grey and tatty looking toothbrush). They followed the bright green signs to immigration and security.

"Was my reaction what you expected?"

Silver hissed and Gold taken aback somewhat raised his eyebrows looking startled.

"Yeah, I think jealousy is a cute look for you Silver."

Silver glared at him. Fuck him! Gold pulled out his passport from his pocket. Silver did so as well, honestly why did Gold just have to play his feelings like this?! No wonder he was always so confused, he wanted to tell him something important but couldn't mainly because of Gold and his stupid sex appeal and his ability to draw people to him… Silver couldn't really trust himself on how to feel. Because he feared that he was just going to be another experiment for Gold. They went through security as a group having their documents stamped and ticked they traipsed over to baggage claim number 7. Red having dropped off several of his flight packs in the bin had less to carry and Green was looking victorious. Red meanwhile was busy trying to zip up his backpack that was stuffed to the brim with the in flight toiletries.

"Does baggage always take this long to come off the plane?"

Gold questioned having never flown before Green shrugged as he carefully tried to spot the dirty white tea stained duffle bag with an orange juice sticker on the label which would be Red's and his own sleek scuffed and scratched black metallic case with fading band stickers all over it. Green stretched still looking a little pale and sickly from their trip in the sky earlier. (Thank you for flying Air Kanto~ we hope you had an uneventful and pleasant flight. We hope to see you again. 'Yeah right' Green thought miserably thinking back to the three wonderful little presents he had left the clean up staff in the provided sick bags.) Green took a sip of water glad those toiletry packs included a toothbrush set.

"It really depends; I've never been to Unova by fast plane if not at all so I have no idea of the service speed. But I put us as priority so we should get our luggage quickly."

Gold hummed as he too kept a close watch for the grey case that belonged to Silver- recognisable by the bright neon yellow tag on it and his own navy with a brown leather handle and blue wheels. Silver nudged Gold to point out a hot pink case, who on earth would own such a hideous bag? Gold thought it was cool, Silver begged to differ. But he wasn't going to let Gold get away so easily by saying when he was jealous it was cute. He still wasn't happy.

"I'm not cute by the way."

He muttered and Gold looked lost for a moment before realising the temperamental redhead was still caught up with that. Gold found that the silvery steel eyed male was well and truly adorable when he couldn't keep thinking specific things that he didn't like. That little crease in between the pale teens' eyebrows told him he was trying hard not to but in the end couldn't help it. Gold leant in to whisper in his ear:

"You are adorable and I love it."

Shivering Silver stepped away looking betrayed as he cast about frantically as if people would judge them for being two guys and so close with each other but all the other passengers and staff merely went about their own business, ignoring them and their little bubble. Green gave a happy sigh as he and Red hauled off Gold's case, Gold upon spotting Red and Silver's merely stepped forwards and swing the two bags effortlessly off the moving belt. Silver had to admit, the casual display of strength was a bit sexy. Green upon spotting his own left Red to haul Gold's off as he chased his down he followed it through the crowds accidentally bumping into an exhausted pregnant woman with two toddlers. Baggage reclaims were always so annoying like this as Green dragged his case off and went back to meet his patients, winding through the throng this time evading the pregnant lady completely. When they checked they had everything and were good to go Green pulled them aside quickly before going through arrivals. Red was picking his ear. Green smacked him over the head lightly. Red stopped.

"A professional grade personal guard will be waiting out there to pick us up; the sign will read Green Oak, because I have poor eyesight for these things so you all need to help me… This is also where many fans and such will be waiting to catch a glimpse of the athletes as they come through. So if anyone asks you to stop me or something similar, please ignore it."

Red did not look like he was making any promises and Silver noticed he had a little devious sparkle in his eyes. Probably to get back at the handsome brunette for making him ditch several of his flight toiletries packs. But Green had also spotted this and giving Red a warning look they walked through the narrow corridor lined with 'Duty Free' shops before stepping out into the brighter atrium of Mistralton's arrivals section of the airport. There was a lot of screaming actually.

Lots of screaming.

It was overwhelming as well as the billions of flashes going off. Gold hated flash cameras- they never made anyone look good and often made one look oily and pasty or unhealthily skinned. If anything was the worst kind of thing paparazzi could do in the fashion and glamour industry. No wonder so many of those models were stick thin with no self confidence.

Gold had no idea Green had this many fans, it was quite amusing to see the brunette give a small smile to the crowd that screamed his name when he knew in all reality Green just wanted to run and hide. Silver himself had no idea how people had known when Green was arriving. Well to be fair to make the atmosphere a bit more festive the athletes' arrival times into Unova, where and when had been released by the League and Global Trading Union; thus security was a bit tighter in those areas. Thus it seemed the majority was taken up by Green Oak fans today. Silver tugged on his psychologists' sleeve having found their ride, a slender man in a suit and dark glasses he seemed to be more of a bodyguard than a driver. Silver had a feeling they'd be seeing more of this guy later. Escaping the crowd and into a private car Green slumped against the seats looking worn Gold was teasing him softly with a grin.

"I really hate that part of the trip… No one shuts up when I want a quick moment of silence…"

Green breathed out and Red patted him on the arm gently as if to say: 'it's okay'. Their driver had taken off his sunglasses replacing them with a neat pair of regular rectangular ones; his dark hair was immaculate, neat and slicked back as were his nails all buffed and uniform.

"Welcome to Unova. It truly is a pleasure to meet you all Mr. Oak, Hunter, Pallet and Giovanni. My name is Cheren, I am your personal guard and chauffeur for this Tournament; please seat belt yourselves in. The ride to Driftveil city will be an hour and a half, Driftveil city is situated near marshland and is often foggy during winter and spring; but it is quite beautiful in the summer time. The current temperature is a comfortable twenty four degrees Celsius and the humidity levels are about 40%. If you need anything please let me know."

Cheren had a quiet professional voice, his accent was different from what Silver had ever heard before but he swore he knew it from somewhere else. He recalled White and Green both bringing up the name Cheren.

"Do you work alongside White?"

He asked and Cheren looked at him from the rear view mirror and nodded curtly, Silver sat back, so that's how he recognised the accent- White had the same one, a lilting soft tone. It was so much different from Pearls' brash Sinnoh accent- but then again Pearl did come from a ranch in Twinleaf town where his parents raised horses. They stopped at some traffic lights when Green spoke.

"Cheren, how secure is the stadium?"

Cheren tapped his fingers on the steering wheel his dark grey eyes intelligent and calm.

"Very secure. Of course we are only human and can most definitely make mistakes. However if a potential threat manages to sneak in under our noses we will do our very best to eliminate it. However I can assure you Mr. Oak that the stadium is quite secure."

Green tilted his head back to look at the fabric stretch covered ceiling of the car; they seemed to be driving through a small woody area with a large towering mountain on the left side capped with ice and snow. Gold and Red stared at its massive stature as it slowly moved by as compared to the flashing of trees zipping past.

"It's huge!"

Gold exclaimed, Silver didn't really think so; Mt. Silver back home was far bigger. It was the most dangerous and the tallest mountain out of all the regions- but he assumed because the peak of Mt. Silver was forever shrouded in mist and clouds one never really saw its true height. He wasn't too awe inspired but then again he wasn't a sports nut like Gold and Red who both greatly enjoyed the outdoors. Gold had once suggested as team building they go camping in Viridian forest, Green had put his foot down with a solid firm no. Cheren glanced at the mountain in his wing mirror.

"That is Twist Mountain; it stands as the tallest mountain in the Icirrus range at 6781 metres. It snows all year round at its peak but during summer the mines open in its basement due to snow melting away from the entrances."

"Ah."

Red muttered pressing his nose against the glass of the car window- Silver noticed it was bullet proof glass. The rest of the trip was uneventful with Cheren turning on the radio to a quiet news channel, they made one pit stop at a petrol station to refuel and buy snacks. Much to Green's dismay Red had come back with a massive bag of gummy bears and instead of eating them chose to line them up on his lovers' legs and Silver's arm. Gold escaped that torture as he sat too far away. Red would hiss in annoyance every time they moved and a candy bear fell over or off of one of their limbs.

Cheren parked their car in the lot near the suites, opening the doors of the car he bowed neatly to them all, gesturing to their front door and handing Green four key cards.

"Your suites' number is 403 of the South wing of the Driftveil Mirage Hotel. We hope you have a pleasant stay, if you wish to contact me or another mode of transport dial 9 and then 251. If you would fancy room service please dial 2. If you need other aid such as in security or medical services dial 911 or 000. For any other information please call the front desk at 1 and they will be very happy to assist you. International calls will be 00 plus the area code and then the desired phone number. Here is my business card and my personal phone numbers if you need me on a more private level considering personal safety. Once again I and the rest of the Union hope you have an unforgettable experience. We look forward to your participations in both sporting events and the ceremonies. Oh and here are your VIP passes- they will get you into any building in the stadium as long as you have your ticket on you."

The slender man passed Green the plastic cards string up on ribbon so it could be worn round the neck or threaded through and attached to belt loops. Gold stared at Cheren as if the man had grown another head, the personal guard turned to the tawny eyed male his expression polite and yet questioning.

"May I help you Mr. Hunter?"

Gold nodded looking mind boggled he pointed vaguely in Cheren's' direction.

"Yeah, what do I dial if I forget all that?"

Silver kicked his golden eyed friend hard in the shins, wincing in pain Gold let out a small squeak of pain his teeth gritted as he endured the hit, his nose scrunched up in an endearing manner. Cheren regarded Gold with mild amusement in his dark intelligent eyes, adjusting his glasses he responded clearly:

"If you so happen to forget my previous information, you may pick up the phone available in any major room of your suite and find all further instructions and corresponding numbers beside the keypad."

Hopping on one foot with a pained expression Gold thanked the guard his voice tight and Silver severely unimpressed by Gold's lack of tact thanked Cheren again just to make sure the slender professional did not think wrongly of them.

"Please excuse Gold. He's a lack for better description a world class idiot."

Silver muttered and Cheren dipped his head smiling pleasantly before turning to unload their luggage with help from Red. Upon completing the small task he turned to them all once more.

"I see, well then gentlemen it's been a pleasure. Have a good evening I highly recommend the seafood bar 'Pacific Route' in the West section of the hotel. Their lobster is truly excellent."

Cheren looked to Green and Red then at his watch.

"Now if you would all kindly excuse me, I have duties elsewhere for the time being, if you are in need of assistance my colleagues will be very happy to assist you and cater to your needs."

Bidding the chauffeur and guard goodbye the four watched him drive off. Green turned to his patients his expression no longer wane or pale and exhausted he looked actually a little livelier as he opened the door to their suite.

"Nice man wasn't he? And oh! Isn't this exciting?!"

He gushed as he flicked on the light switch. Silver's jaw dropped. This place, the hotel, this suite they had been given was absolutely… stunning. Green handed out the remaining card door keys and then went off to explore, Red tailing him closely after both had taken their shoes off. Gold pulled his own shoes off his expression dumfounded. Silver laughed and Gold looked at the redhead mystified.

"You looked funny."

Silver explained looking away quickly realising Green and Red had gone off down the hall to inspect their sleeping arrangements leaving him all alone with Gold. Gold reached down to rub the reddened mark on his shins, Silver came forwards to inspect the damage he inflicted on the eagle eyed teen.

"Sorry did that hurt?"

"Nah, not much but I never realised you could kick so viciously why'd you kick me anyway?"

Gold crossed his arms looking at the redhead his expression innocent and Silver just knew Gold knew why he had kicked him. Gold was just doing this on purpose to annoy him. Tossing his still plane knotted hair over his shoulder Silver turned away from his tormentor the one who mostly caused the majority of all the suffering he had endured on the trip to Unova so far.

"You know why."

Silver said haughtily and with a sniff he turned to look at the paintings of various landscapes on the walls. Gold moved round behind him.

"No I don't."

Gold sidled up behind his roommate his tone light and teasing as he plucked at a few knots in the long dark foxy red hair. Silver sighed knowing it would take a long time to pry the knots and evil tangles out; he brushed Gold off and went to grab his hairbrush. Sitting down on one of the dark leather sofas (which smelt softly of well buttered and oiled soft leather) to slide the brush carefully through his hair. Gold wandered the large living room inspecting the few books on the shelves older inhabitants of the suite had left behind. Silver made a face as he encountered a difficult tangle sighing he pulled the brush away and set about using his fingers. He was surprised when Gold sat down next to him gently pushing his hands out of the way to do it himself.

"I can do it, it's okay."

Silver started but Gold gave him such a strange look he quietened allowing the stronger male to gently sift his fingers through his hair unravelling and de-knotting his hair. Every so often his strong fingers brushing against the paler teens' scalp, Gold's fingers were warm and felt nice as he carefully extracted any unsightly hair clumps.

"I kicked you because you were being a dumbass."

"And I'm doing your hair because I want to and you're being too damn stubborn to ask for help."

Silver having nothing to say to this snorted softly and closed his eyes enjoying the tender motions and the soft slight tugging as various kinks and knots in his hair were eventually eased out and straightened. Gold worked silently and efficiently as he concentrated, when he finished he picked up the brush to run it smoothly through the silken red hair. The close proximity allowed Gold to inspect Silver's hair for real, normally he'd just observe the strands of red from a distance- but now he had seen it so closely… Gold could easily pick out the different hues of red in Silver's hair- ranging from a rich dark brown red to a fox red then to fiery flame red and the tips of Silver's long layered hair were burnt a lovely dark orange caramel some tips even bleaching to a pale gold. In the late afternoon sun filtering through the patio windows Gold could see how all the colour melted together to create that uniform red, dark and warm.

"You have beautiful hair."

He commented, having nothing else to say as they heard Green and Red trying out the hot tub in their backyard- Red must've found the bubble switch as Green let out a cry of delight at the discovery of some weird function. Silver said nothing reaching up to feel his now tangle free hair. Saddened somewhat that Gold had finished Silver tucked the brush back into his bag.

"Thanks."

He said after a moments' silence Gold hummed and then stood reaching out a hand which Silver took, allowing the taller male to help him up. Because whilst a long time ago he would've ignored such a gesture plus it really wasn't a big deal. He actually rather enjoyed the feel of how his hand fit snugly in Gold's larger powerful one.

"No problem, I really like your hair. It suits you."

Gold looked at him approvingly as he reached out to tuck back a loose strand of hair that had fallen into the smaller silvery eyed males' face.

"Come; let's go explore the rest of this place."

 

* * *

 

The Kanto team in Silver's opinion were a rowdy bunch, cheerful and loud. There was Brock from Pewter with short dark cropped hair and he would be representing in the mountain biking. Misty was a swimmer and had bright carrot orange hair; surprisingly whilst it was dyed it had fared quite well against the chlorine in the pools. Erika was a slight and slender woman who was an endurance athlete, her strong thighs portraying this easily, her face was rather thin and bony. Then there was a large muscular ex army man named Surge, Lt. Surge who competed in rowing both single, team and doubles events. Sabrina was a mysterious and silent lady who Silver decided was a very sensible lady, with long dark black shining hair she regarded them all quietly and declared herself the gymnast of the team. Blaine was whilst not young was no old either and probably a premature balding man in his thirties with a massive moustache.

Red had an enduring fascination with this monstrous 'beauty' as he called it, peering at it every now and again. Silver didn't know how Blaine so patiently dealt with it. Blaine was their track or athletics man. Finally there was Koga who had brought along his sturdy daughter Janine and were the archers for their team. Green was the close combat specialist. But what had surprised both Silver and Gold was that the champion hadn't arrived yet. They had assumed he would already be waiting here for them.

"Where is he? Or she?"

Gold asked Green who smiled at them mischievously.

"Wait a minute, he'll be here."

Gold fidgeted clearly wanting to meet the champion. Silver also eager sat demurely and neatly on his chair of their conference room. Brock stood to open the door as one of the Union officials stepped in.

"Settle down, I know everyone is excited but we must wait for our leader our champion, he's currently taking a small break."

Bowing out the suit clad man disappeared and Brock turned to Silver with a friendly smile holding out his hand. Slightly shy in the face of strangers Silver waited for him to speak first.

"Hey, my name's Brock, and you are?"

"Silver."

Silver shook Brock's hand, the man rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"So, Silver you came along with Green right?"

"Yeah?"

"How's he been? We haven't talked in ages."

"Uh, he's been good I guess; had the usual ups and downs most people experience in life."

Brock nodded sagely agreeing wholeheartedly with the scarred teen before perking up, abandoning their small talk. The door had opened and the same suit clad Union official poked his head in through the door.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently ladies and gents, your champion has arrived!"

The door opened wider and Gold who had been on the edge of his seat stunned sat back suddenly, Silver could hear Green laughing his ass off at their shock as Red breezed in through the door, calm, expressionless and silent as ever to take his place at the head of the conference table. The official left quietly and Gold who couldn't help himself as he stared at Red spluttering:

"Wait what!? This is, no has to be a joke!"

Red regarded Gold his pale lips tilting up in lazy entertainment and Green was leaning on Koga's shoulder nearly crying with mirth- it was too funny, he and Red had kept it a secret from the redhead and the powerful hawkeyed teen because they had known their reactions upon the eventual revelation would be worth it. Surge boomed with laughter across from Gold, sending the tawny eyed male a hearty and rather naughty wink Surge growled good naturedly (making Sabrina who was sitting beside him edge away as he thumped his huge bulldozer like fists on the table):

"He ain't no joke son. Red's our champion he's Kantos' champion and a damn good un' too. Never failed us once have ya boy? Knows his stuff like we know the air we breathe. Ya happy ta be back here with us ya slippery rascal? I missed ya, dunno about the rest of this horrible lot."

Red looked up at Surge from under his long dark bangs, his blood red eyes flashing with a fiery spirit that suggested he was just as excited and happy to be here as the rest of his teammates. He nodded slightly and Surge sat back looking satisfied.

"Tha's what I like to hear! Ya been off the radar too long for my liking. Gotta make a name for ourselves here eh? Show em who's boss."

Red nodded a small smirk on his face as he waited for chatter to die down.

"Any words of advice for the team, Red?"

Misty ventured to ask her blue eyes shining with joy of the occasion and that Blaine had been so kind as to organise the little gathering; a meeting just a few days before the opening ceremony. Red nodded again his voice barely above a whisper yet everyone in the room heard him clearly.

"In this Tournament… We take home the gold."

The Kanto athletes, Gold and Silver applauded him both Surge and Brock whooping energetically. Green grasped Red's hand under the table where no one could see and gave it a squeeze, proud of him that the silent man had made the split decision a literally a last minute choice to take up the champion's mantle for the tournament. When all quietened down Red picked up the file in front of him.

"As all of you know this is the second ever World Tournament… The first one was won by Hoenn hence the Battle Frontier had been built to commemorate their victory. We as proud Kanto representatives will do anything we can to take the crown from them."

Red spoke softly, his voice portrayed no emotions but Silver could tell he was very excited. He knew by how those scarlet eyes burned and blazed.

"There are some new faces on the opposing teams' ones which we must be wary of as they are young and strong. Koga, Janine on the Johto team is a prodigious young man named Falkner, he is their archer. He never misses. Green, on the Sinnoh side they have a new close combater who specialises in lightweight boxing, her name is Maylene. Her technique mainly consists of false jabs and feints. Watch out. Finally… Surge, Unova have a pretty lady on their rowing category called Elesa. She deceives you with her appearance but her technique is a sprint."

Red turned the next page of the file flicking through it quickly. He looked up at both Silver and Gold.

"For the benefit of our two guests Gold and Silver and our newest addition: Janine who has never attended a World Tournament. I will run through the tournament guidelines and rules. It is quite simple with four categories. A, B, C and D. Section A is individual sporting events where one team member from each region go head to head in their own division. For example Green will participate only in the close combat tourney and Surge in the Rowing. Thus all 8 participants from each region go through tourney trees in their specialised sport area."

Gold looked confused.

"Wait so…?"

Red explained again:

"Section A is individual sports such as athletics, rowing, archery etc. There are 8 athletes in a team which represents their region and there are 5 regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Thus there are 5 athletes in each one of the 8 tourneys. However it's bumped up to 10 because the champion, the 9th athlete and leader of their team participate in each tourney thus I will join each of our members in their own category. As will the other champions. Making two members from each region appear."

Gold nodded slowly, Janine also seemed to be catching on. Silver understood, it was simple as Red said it was if he was right then the tourney would go in this form:

If Brock was the dirt/mountain bike expert it would be:

Brock and Red vs. the champion and athlete that specialised in mountain/dirt biking from the other four regions.

Silver looked down at his program at the names listed and their status and sport, in this case it would be Brock and Red vs. Jasmine and Lance, Roxanne and Steven, Roark and Cynthia and Clay and Alder. Red cleared his throat quietly and took a sip of water.

"Champions participate in all 8 tourneys and gain 'EXP points', the champions can then use these points to 'buy' back fallen team mates also known as region mates from the first 8 rounds where they got knocked out in the tourney tree. They can 'buy' team members back for them to compete in the second round which is the B section. However they can only buy back a certain amount of athletes depending on how well they competed in the first round. Section B is the TEAM sports. The team sports for this year were chosen randomly through lottery selection… Blaine if you may read them out please."

Red motioned to the bald man who flipped open the small card in front of him, peering through his glasses to see the tiny script.

"For the 2nd World Tournament the Section B Team Sports for this year are Football, Rugby and Basketball."

"Thank you Blaine. Section B is all down to team work and athleticism, if we scored the most points in Section A for example for how well the member performed they are allocated a 'cost' once A is completed any fallen members that were knocked out before 5th place will be given a cost under 20 EXP as they aren't as 'valuable'. However any members who are 1st or 2nd will move on immediately to Section B. Any knocked out under 2nd place will be much more 'expensive' ranging from 40 to 70 EXP depending on the quality of performance. 1st place wins you 100 EXP, 2nd 70 EXP, 3rd 40 EXP and 4th and 5th get you 10 EXP all the rest get you nothing unless it was an excellent round, one may be awarded bonuses which can range from 5 EXP to 20 EXP."

"So you buy players in order to advance to Section B?"

Janine asked, fiddling with her severely scrunched back hair, pinning it back into its bun. Red shook his head.

"You don't have to if you have all 9 members who triumphed which is possible but very unlikely. But the champion could choose to go into the team sports solo even if knocked out during Section A the champion competes in all sections except C. But that would cause the team to lose points seeing that is not the point thus the champion must use the gained EXP to buy fallen members. Thus if it were me, Surge and Blaine, and I could afford to buy Green and Sabrina back but not the rest of you then Kanto would have a Section B team of 5 athletes the other 4 would have to sit out. It's more strategy then anything."

"Football, Basketball and Rugby…?"

Green looked thoughtful.

"Red you need to decide now who you would want to 'buy' when that time comes. But the problem is we cannot guarantee the 'costs'."

Red nodded ever so slightly and Silver had a feeling if Red was the sole winner for Kanto which he hoped not and that more won. Red would want to buy back Surge and Erika- mainly because if it was more strategy then team work for Section B… Erika was a long distance and endurance sportswoman…

"You'd need strength, speed and stamina, Red if these three have been knocked out for any unfortunate reason you must try buy them back: Surge, Blaine, Erika and Koga or Janine. Then you have those three qualities."

Green looked at the redhead in surprise and Surge slapped his hand on the table top enthusiastically.

"Atta boy! This kid knows what he's talkin' about! Red you gotta consider this one, he's a smart kid."

"But what happens if one team has more players than the other for Section B?"

Gold asked frowning as he looked down at the notes it said nothing about playing fair in the B section, Red chuckled.

"That's what makes it so challenging. It gives all athletes an incentive to do their very best in section A so they can have the most possible participants for the next section. One team could have 3 and the other could have 6 people. Each team or region plays one another once regardless of how many times they lose. This is because Section B isn't just about winning; it's about a tally of points and strategy."

Silver quickly did a calculation in his head, if all the regions played against one another… It would be:

Unova vs. Kanto, Unova vs. Johto, Unova vs. Hoenn, Unova vs. Sinnoh, Kanto vs. Johto, Kanto vs. Hoenn, Kanto vs. Sinnoh, Johto vs. Hoenn, Johto vs. Sinnoh, Sinnoh vs. Hoenn.

Red took another quick dipping sip of water, he hadn't expected to speak so much, he knew this time round it was much easier to speak thanks to therapy with Green but two years ago he had to write it all out on a board. This time he could tell his team were glad they didn't have to squint at his tiny scrawl like handwriting on a board.

"After section B there is a tally of points is taken from all 3 section matches which is the Basketball etc. All the goals scored are taken and multiplied by two and then extra is added for the number of players such as there are 6 players an additional six points are added. This is then added onto the total EXP the champions each had from the first round (Section A). Thus when buying back team members champions need to remember if they want to conqueror the Tournament they must remember to spend wisely. Hoenn thrashed us in Volleyball two years ago when I could only buy back Green and Misty."

Silver swore he had never heard Red speak so much, but he was still so quiet and his deep voice so soft he wasn't sure if this really counted as speaking and whether or not the stoic man was a ventriloquist or something akin to one as his pale lips barely moved. Green took over seeing that Red had been worn out, he was Red's 'second' as he was the 8th and final member of the team.

"For Section C it's pretty fun and silly where the audience/spectators fill in a poll and the top four 'silly' sports are chosen, ALL regions get their 8 participants back and the champion must step out for this Section and instead guide and act as team leader. Once again it is all regions against each other and this time it's a KNOCK OUT tourney- so for example if Kanto win against Sinnoh in tug of war, then Sinnoh is out of the tug of war tourney- whichever team is last standing wins. E.g. final round in tug of war is Johto and Unova- Unova wins- they get 100 points, Johto will get 50, Kanto will get 25, and both Sinnoh and Hoenn will get 0. Then it moves to the next sport and the KNOCK OUT tournament repeats until all 4 chosen sports are completed. Finally the points are added up. Then the finale of the World Tournament arrives. Which is…?"

Erika coughed lightly as she raised her hand if she may explain; petite and reserved her voice was strong and quite boyish with a rough edge to it and did not suit her at all. Silver had taken a double check to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Green allowed her to continue when Red just decided to try permanently sticking his nose into his glass of water- seemingly exhausted by all the talking he had to give his team. Erika in her throaty strange voice explained the final part of the tournament.

"The finale is where all 5 champions are put together to the test in 1 specialised sport- which will be told to us after or nearly when Section C is over. Whichever champion wins the whole Section D tourney is crowned WORLD CHAMPION and the rest keep their titles as Champion unless another team mate from their region performed exceptionally well, the previous Champion, e.g. Cynthia was good but Candice was the best performer from Sinnoh, then Candice will take Cynthia's place as the new Champion of Sinnoh- and must therefore try uphold this by immersing herself in different sports if she wishes to compete as champion in future tournaments- she can however decline and Cynthia will remain champion. 1st place will receive 500pts, 2nd 400, 3rd 300, 4th 200, 5th 100pts. All points or should I say EXPs received from Section A, all points scored are doubled+ no. team mates from Section B, all Knock Out points from C and Champion Points from D are ALL added up together, whichever Region has the most points is crowned the winners of the World Tournament for the next two years."

Sensing the initial rules of the tournament had been covered Silver was rather glad he wasn't one of the representatives. It sounded extensive and a lot to remember. He however assumed that once seeing it all in action it would make much more sense. He did feel a shred of pity towards Janine who was looking over her meeting notes just to make sure she had got everything. Red emerged from his glass of water and smiled at them all.

"Any questions?"

He was met with eager silence, Red then flipped to halfway of his folder; he paused looking at some of the bios. Green sensing Red wasn't speaking much again and quickly took over.

"It's new that they give out the bios of all athletes now. This means we're just as vulnerable if they can figure out our weaknesses as we can for them. There are old faces, Surge I'm sure you remember Wattson?"

Surge nodded looking delighted at the chance for a rematch.

"And Sabrina you must remember Morty, Johto's contortionist?"

Sabrina nodded responding in her light wavering voice tucking her shining black hair over one shoulder as she shifted in her chair to look at Green:

"How could I not? He was that rookie freestyle rhythmic gymnast who stormed the floor with his routine. I've trained much harder and extensively to beat him this time."

Green flicked through the folder and deemed the rest not important closing it Red stood up a small smirk on his face.

"Meeting adjourned. Ready to schmooze with our opponents?"

He said with a teasing look in his garnet red eyes, his voice a wicked purr, Green blushed as Red nuzzled his ear as the champion said it, the Kanto team also stood in a flurry of buzzing motion with murmurs and varying expression of amusement at the public display of affection. Green came over to Gold and Silver both who stood warily.

"Isn't that just for the athletes?"

Gold asked and Green shook his head.

"Oh no, you'll find extended family of some there such as Lenora of Unova her husband has been dragged from the confines of his office and Cilan has dragged his two brothers Chili and Cress out here when they don't well… Cress does do gymnastics Chili is here I assume for moral support."

Silver followed the group out to atrium where the small welcoming party for all athletes and their special guests would be held.

He sighed… He disliked interacting with overly boisterous people. Gold was talking to Red who seemed quite happy to answer the stocky teens' questions. Green felt back in step with Silver.

"You look tired."

Silver raised his eyebrows slightly and Green chuckled.

"Relax the tension in the room will only be friendly challenge. Really all of us are friends."

Satisfied to just go with the flow Silver stepped out into the lavish ballroom and stared openly at the flower displays. Gold slid over.

"Hey, this is stinking in so much money it's awkward. Everything looks like it'll break if you touch it."

Silver looked down at himself feeling severely under dressed for such an extravagant room, however Gold just elbowed him and pointed out a smaller very petite male with purplish hair who was wearing clothes that one would go exploring in, his shorts muddy. Placated Silver managed to ignore the fact everyone was so casual.

This wasn't so bad.


	20. Chapter 20

Red stared down, his hair tousled from a good nights' sleep in the hotel suite beds at the two girls one blonde and one brunette who had come over to their breakfast table and beamed up at him clearly recognising him and the blonde one shyly held out a sparkly pink marker pen to him.

"Could you… sign our shirts?"

Red had looked so lost that Gold who had been behind the champion whispered in his ear, winking down at the girls as he did so sending them into a flustered mess.

"Red, they want your autograph."

"My autograph?"

Gold rolled his eyes and addressed the two girls pleasantly, (Hello now what are two beautiful young lasses like yourselves doing all the way out here?) Silver could just see his 'playboy' smirk coming into play and unfortunately those two girls were falling into the trap, under his spell. Silver kicked Gold in the shins already pissed off. Yelping Gold staggered slightly, causing the girls to giggle Silver took over shooing Gold away.

"Apologies about my rather stupid friend. He doesn't know what he's saying. Actually don't listen to him at all he's clinically insane."

The two girls looked at each other then at Gold who was a little way off swearing and then back at Silver confused, Red was staring off into space and Silver wondered where the fuck was Green when you needed him. The psychologist had gone off to get coffee; he scratched his head wondering what to tell them. The brunette girl spoke up she had braces and her thin hair pulled into a plait.

"He doesn't look insane…"

Silver rolled his eyes and nearly sighed.

"I meant that in a totally figurative manner."

"Oh."

God. Silver didn't know how Green or Red dealt with fans when they were this dim. The two girls flicked their gazes over to Red who was now inspecting the pepper and salt shakers with much enthusiasm.

"So… could he uh… sign our shirts?"

The blonde girl ventured, clearly intimidated and Silver didn't blame her because if your idol was Red and he was there doing strange things and you only wanted to get a signature; when a handsome young man with golden eyes had just attempted to flirt with you but his pretty red haired friend who turned out actually to be male as now making small talk with them. Silver shrugged.

"I don't know. Hey Red? Oi, Red!"

Red looked up abruptly looking disorientated, sugar sticking to his fingers and one of his cheeks where he had been attempting body art or painting with it.

"Care to make these two ladies' day and sign their shirts?"

Red stood up and said absolutely nothing; his tall lanky frame dwarfing the two girls, kneeling down Red took the pen and signed their shirts near the neckline leaving both fans very flustered indeed. Stammering half squealing out their thanks they raced off red in the face. Silver sat back down in the café chair and Gold who had gotten over the initial pain of being kicked also returned to his seat.

"You sly dog Red."

Gold smirked and red nonplussed looked at the hawkeyed teen confused, Gold shook his head claiming Red wouldn't understand the sexual connotations behind signing a shirt let alone the neckline. Silver sat back pulling his hair into a ponytail- he found the weather a little warmer here than in Kanto and found he was tying his hair up more often. He pulled it high off his neck, preferring it as to a low one, it was less sweaty that way and Silver liked how it looked. He looked like a bedraggled rat with a low ponytail.

"What'd I miss you all have like… the BIGGEST shit eating grins on your faces."

Green came back with a tray teetering with four different drinks- a glass of orange juice for Red, Sitrus Tea for Silver and two long black coffees for himself and Gold. Silver didn't understand how people could just drug themselves up on caffeine- it wasn't even nice, it tasted bitter and even with all the water or milk and sugar in it Silver couldn't bring himself to drink the sickly sweet concoction. However he had to admit it did work like a charm and normally woke him up like no other (okay he also hated how fucking hyper he would become after one cup). However he was a fine one to talk seeing as for the better part of two years he smoked weed and cigarettes as well as heroin. They weren't and had never been the fun days. But the high the shit had given him had been a somewhat worthwhile escape from his hellish life.

However he never did it enough to actually become addicted, only whenever he could cheat and steal from another lesser and possibly more worthless bum out of the stuff was when he indulged. That or if he had had an ultimately dreadful day where he swore the world was conspiring against him. Gold rubbed his bruised and kicked shins as he downed the coffee declaring it the best he had ever had.

"Red had to give out a couple autographs."

Gold chuckled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, the strong smell of roasted coffee beans sticking to the tawny eyed male, engulfing him. Silver found the warm hearty scent suited Gold and if possible would try getting him to keep it that way. Silver didn't know if one could purchase or even find a cologne that was coffee scented.- he wondered if he could attempt to make it but then again chemistry was never his area, that was Gold's. The stronger male was surprisingly smart, literally actually quite clever, when he never had to pick up a book to learn it. He just understood it and Silver sort of hated Gold for being so damn smart. He was like Red, a fast and very quick and adaptable learner Silver knew if Gold put his mind to it he could learn how to be an astrophysicist within a month. The annoying part was Gold wouldn't even have to try.

Back to that lovely coffee smell, perhaps he could get Red to make it. It was only last night that Red had clogged up their bathtub from whatever the hell he had been trying to make. He had claimed he had been trying to make bath salts- none of them had believed him. The mess in the tub was a disturbing shade of orange and a sickly greenish brown. The smell was even worse, it was almost like walking into a building dedicated to the Body Shop or something and that at the same time someone had managed to fit a perfume corner and sprayed every single scent into the powerful stinking mass. Silver and Gold had to open all the windows of their suite in order to let the smell out. However once the smell somewhat dissipated… Everything was vaguely the same strange medley of scents.

Green had banished Red to the patio for the night but only after 10 minutes had given in to the scarlet eyed mans beseeching puppy eyes- which in Gold's opinion looked like a deranged rat. Silver confronting his roommate asked him when the hell he had seen a deranged rat. Gold had shrugged tell him that was how he would imagine a deranged rat if he ever saw one. Silver mystified still didn't get it. It was probably a weird Gold 'philosophy' again, something only Gold would ever understand and no one else.

"Red gave out autographs?"

Green raised an eyebrow sipping daintily at his coffee. Gold nodded, Green looked at Red who was now ripping one of the café napkins to shreds- inspecting the little pieces closely as if they held some hidden secret.

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

Gold looked quizzical and Green let out a small laugh.

"I mean… How could Red give out an autograph?"

"Why not?"

Silver was confused now and Green shook his head in amazement as Red quirked his lips up in a small smirk at the handsome psychologist.

"Red doesn't have a signature. He hates giving out autographs. He'll allow photos and such but never autographs"

Gold lit up literally as if he were a new light bulb, slapping his lean muscled thighs Gold laughed. Silver grinned into his tea mug.

"So that's why it looked like a scribble!"

Green sighed and turned to Red with a look on his face that Silver knew meant the brunette athlete was trying his hardest not to laugh as well whilst at the same time trying his damndest to look stern and annoyed. Red blinked up at his lover owlishly totally seeing through Green's failing façade.

"Red. Did you scribble on their shirts?"

Red gave Green a sly look. Green waited patiently. Gold watched them both flicking Silver's tea pot gently with a fingernail.

"Maybe."

Red giggled. Green crossed his arms.

"You did didn't you?"

Red nodded scooping up his paper napkin scraps and forming them into a neat little pile in the centre of the table. Green sighed.

"You're lucky they didn't realise."

Red guffawed. A rough, gruff huffing noise that filled up inside his lanky skinny chest. Green turned to Silver with a fond smile.

"Red is secretly a very naughty boy. He has this little streak in him where he just loves to trick or play pranks on people. The only reason he doesn't do it often is because no one would understand his strange form of humour."

Silver shrugged, he understood Red's humour just fine. Green checked his watch and hailed a waitress for the bill, she approached looking star struck. Holding out her own pen to Green as he signed the bill she stammered out:

"U-uh… Green Oak? I'm… I'm a huge fan… you inspired me to take up judo… if you um… could you sign? Could you?"

She stopped flustered when the Viridian representative smiled up at her winningly and signed her notepad with a sweeping flourish. Barely containing a squeal she thanked them profusely and told Green in a hushed whisper that next time they came they would get discount. They left the hotel café in good spirits. It was two days until the Opening Ceremony and the hotel and other places round in and out of Driftveil city were filling up with people coming to watch the international event.

Green and Gold had a rehearsal in twenty minutes with the tournament ceremony's live band and orchestra as well as a minor dress rehearsal. Gold had wanted fireworks when they came on. Silver had found the idea very Gold and yet it was suitable. Green however had said no to fireworks, Gold had then suggested flashing lights but Green shot back with what happened if some of the audience were epileptic. Gold had then said fire.

Green had been horrified at the idea but Gold had told him whilst yes he was still dreadfully afraid of fire this would be controlled fire and besides he needed to get over the fear anyway.

Thus they were going to have fire in the colours of the Kanto flag- gold, red and blue. Gold had seen some of the other performers and having seen some wanted to add something. Because Silver had to admit a break dancing performance would stick out more in the minds of the spectators than two singers on a stage. The Union had been very enthusiastic explaining for the songs they had chosen to perform; the fire would be synchronised to the rhythms accordingly to blaze up at the climaxes or for instrumental solos.

"Have a good rehearsal."

Silver said as Gold and Green veered off to the stadium to their practice session. Red looked at Green mournfully and the brunette looked back waving. Red waved back half heartedly. The two wanted their act to be a surprise for both Red and Silver which was fair enough but that meant 4 hours by themselves. Silver looked at Red who looked like he was plotting something rather cunning. Well cunning in Red's opinion, his ideas were never really the best when it came to mischief.

"No bath bombs. Remember the bath salts?"

Silver gave him a piercing warning look and Red drooped visibly once more. They strolled along the gardens of the hotel round the back of the main building enjoying the scenery and onto a football field when Red whipped about pushing Silver to the ground in a duck. An arrow whizzed overhead and Silver hissing sat up to see a young fair skinned man sprinting over, probably only one year if not the same age as himself, he had dark blue hair the colour of the night sky in summer at dusk. It parted and slanted over one of his eyes, he carried a rather dangerous looking black bow with a black quiver with a set of brown, black and white flecked feathered arrows inside.

"Oh my god! You guys don't you know to stop and look first on an archery field?! Shit it's super lucky your friend was fast. Or else I would've skewered you!"

The young cerulean haired male shouldered his bow and stopped to help them both up his mouth twisted in worry.

"God… I'm so sorry; I guess this partially my fault too for not looking either. My name is Falkner; I'm the archer for the Johto team."

So this was Falkner. The rookie archer who never missed… Unless you were Red Pallet and had been born with reflexes like a freaking cat on steroids with more than nine lives to lose. Silver adjusted his ponytail and gave Falkner a wry smile. Falkner peered at them both and lightened up, his stormy blue grey eyes recognising them.

"You're the Kanto Champion right and you are Kanto's combat specialist?"

He pointed to Red first who nodded and then Silver who shook his head, confused Falkner voiced his thoughts:

"What? They told me Red and Green were always supposed to be together."

Silver smiled.

"Not this time, Green is at a rehearsal for the opening ceremony. I'm Silver."

Falkner made a small 'ah' sound. He looked at Silver closely.

"If you aren't the combat section… Which you look like you could be built for judo or fencing, you are either a rookie like me who they forgot to add on the program or you are the other archer other than Koga for Kanto."

Silver shook his head amused.

"No, I'm not participating, I'm moral support. The other archer is Janine."

Falkner tilted his head to one side his face was thoughtful; Red was crouching down plucking the arrow from the dirt where it stuck out near them. Whilst he was at it he was also picking some of the wild dandelion weeds that grew haphazardly round the field. Falkner eyed Silver keenly.

"I could've sworn you were another athlete from how you look. How about I teach you how to shoot some arrows? You have a good build for it."

Silver declined the offer, telling the archer he had poor aim. Falkner however was not having any of it, insisting maybe he had never tried to aim and that it was the least he could do for almost skewering him with an arrow. Unable to say no seeing as the Johto athlete was so sincere Silver accepted. Excited Falkner dragged them both to the training area dedicated to archery.

 

* * *

 

Silver gripped the sleek pale bow in his left hand, preferring to draw the string with his right hand. Falkner who was ambidextrous preferred to use his left to draw the string, switched anyway to make instruction easier. Red already had his own bow and set of arrows, standing at the edge of the 100m range firing arrow after arrow his poise strong and always hitting the target near if not right on the centre Falkner sighed as he watched the Kanto champion.

"He's tough competition. Red is. He has excellent posture and his aim is impeccable. Anyway, you draw the string back until you feel slight spring and tautness in the length of the bow, not too hard or you'll end up shooting the arrow into your foot."

Silver blinked and Falkner grinned pulling off his boot to show the scar.

"I learnt that the hard way. My dad never told me that little bit when I was six and well I shot straight through my foot. Luckily the surgery went well and I only have a small pucker scar to show for it."

"Ouch."

Silver muttered too busy trying to get a feel of the string as well as the 'springiness' of the bow as the blue haired male had instructed. Once he was confident he was good with the drawing power he had, Falkner corrected his posture and position.

"You need to stand firm and use your index and middle fingers to draw the string back, keep your string arm, well the elbow when bent high and aligned with your bow arm."

"Like this?"

Silver glanced over at Red and copied what he thought was right; Falkner looked at him for a bit before gently reaching around him to lift his bow arm higher.

"Perfect, just remember to keep your bow arm pointing at your target and try not to move, try your best to be steady. If you don't you'll be shooting all over the place."

Flint then picked up the quiver of arrows at his feet and strapped it to the redhead's back because Silver was using his right hand to pull the string, angled it to the right. Falkner stepped up beside him when he was done.

"I'll demonstrate first in slow motion then I'll do it again but much faster okay?"

Silver nodded stepped away slightly to give him room, Falkner turned and faced the target; they were doing only 25 metres. Reaching back with his right hand slowly he grasped an arrow and pulled it out swiftly.

"Make sure to give the arrow clearance space, getting it stuck halfway out of the quiver is not cool."

Falkner then brought the arrow to the bow and string, quickly fitting the arrow in place, tossing his fringe out of his face Falkner took aim and a deep breath before releasing the arrow with a hiss. The arrow thudded into the heart, the centre, the bull's-eye of the target. Silver stared. He would most likely end up humiliating himself after watching that. Still concentrating Falkner repeated the motion this time it was much faster, Silver was bewildered at the speed. Falkner was fast. Releasing three arrows in rapid succession one after the other directly into the middle of the target.

"Now you try."

"Uh… I'll probably miss."

Silver said quietly as he slowly loaded the bow, drawing it back Falkner watched carefully, when he did not correct him the redhead took aim, his arm shaking slightly he tried to concentrate on the centre of his own target. After a few seconds he let the arrow fly, surprised that holding the string back for such a long time would actually be tiring. The arrow to his immense surprise thudded into the second yellow ring to the centre. Falkner whistled appreciatively and Red looked over briefly to congratulate Silver on his first ever shot.

"Well would you look at that! Excellent!"

Falkner smiled warmly at Silver, Silver still bewildered that he had actually hit something tried another arrow, convinced it was dumb luck. His second arrow was released slightly faster than the first and whilst the result was not as close to the centre as the previous still hit the target. Falkner looked pleased.

"Well it seemed you do have an 'eye' for archery! I'm going to do a friendly match with Red in the 100-200m range, you can stop or continue to shoot arrows, I'd love it if you chose to carry on I'd like to see you improve. I know you can actually."

Patting the scarred teen on the shoulder the Johto archer went off to join Red. He paused and looked back over his shoulder with a smirk.

"I want to see you hit a bull's-eye by the end of the hour."

Silver mock frowned responding he couldn't do that, Falkner however seemed quite certain of his abilities and was much to Silver's dismay was very deadly serious about him getting that bull's-eye. Sighing Silver went and collected his two arrows and returned them to his quiver. He looked over to where the two world class athletes were in mock competition, taking turns to shoot. Both were almost equally matched but Falkner had the better technique and thus achieved more bull's-eyes than Red did.

Pulling out another arrow Silver found that he was actually getting faster at the whole loading and taking aim thing. He let the arrow go satisfied when it hit. Right now he was happy if he hit something, the actual bull's-eye he would attempt later once he got more confident. Falkner was truly a good teacher, he believed in showing and Silver liked that, he learnt best when he copied a demo first.

The hour passed quickly with Red and Falkner moving to the range with moving targets when Silver astonished stared at his bull's-eye he hadn't even been trying with that one! The other two came back to see and Falkner heartily patting Silver on the back looked immensely proud.

"Ah, if only my old man could see my achievement! In fact he swore I would never be able to teach someone because I'm so impatient."

"You don't seem impatient."

Silver said, bashful with his most recent shot.

"Ah well not in archery or shooting. But in general with people and everyday things outside of my passion I'm probably the most impatient person you'll ever meet- it's a bit embarrassing really."

Falkner chuckled lovingly stroking his black bow which Silver realised was a very dark mahogany colour with a navy blue finish. Silver highly doubted that the Johto archer was anything like that seeing as Pearl was the only person he had met who could afford to be hyper, impatiently witty, energetic, forgetful, clumsy, tardy to everything including forgetting to leave work on time and on top of all of that still managed to do everything he needed to do in life. He just gave a grunt in response. Red fingered his own bow- a beautiful long bow with a reddish maroon rosewood finish.

"Want to try hitting a moving target?"

Silver scoffed at the suggestion but the raven haired champion gently led him to the moving range before setting the speed onto the lowest. Already this looked ridiculously hard as the targets moved back and forth and side to side. Falkner stood beside him once more giving instruction.

"Keep your eye on the target, don't bother moving to accommodate your aim, just wait for the target to swing back through its loop to hit it."

"That's cheating."

Silver retorted trying to decide if he wanted the closer target that moved faster or the slower one right at the back and Falkner shrugged.

"Not really, in the end it works the only time you have to be fully alert is on the random freestyle setting. You have to rely on your aim, reflex and skill to win it."

Silver decided on the faster one, but he missed it. Annoyed he drew another arrow and watched as it flew swift and hit the edge of the moving target. Red watched him quietly his mouth curled into a thoughtful shape. Falkner was beside himself with excitement.

"Seriously where have you been in my life?! You are quite good at this Silver, you have talent, if only you had started earlier you could've been really good. Maybe you'd be competing too!"

Silver sat down on the bench and rested the pale back on his lap. Red had returned to shooting moving targets. The navy haired arched joined him on the bench. They sat there watching Red before Silver answered the marksman.

"I don't know… on another region perhaps? But there's no way I could've started earlier…"

"Oh? Rough childhood or something?"

Silver nodded.

"Something like that."

Falkner chuckled softly stretching his arms, Silver noticed how slender they were but strong as he practiced everyday shooting arrow after arrow. The blue haired male picked up a fallen arrow and stroked the feathered end.

"I know that feeling. My father was never the best of people. A policeman and drunk most of the time and when he was sober he was always trying to stick an arrow into anything that moved his aim was damn good. He was also a rather violent man. My mother divorced him when he crossed the line which was me shooting myself through the foot and wanted to take me with her declaring him dangerous, but he refused telling my mother I could use some training. And so I stayed. He was a harsh teacher. He died in action though, in a huge fire trying to save this family who sadly perished..."

Silver looked at Falkner, he was so happy and yet he had come from a broken family as well. Silver cleared his throat gently and looked down at the bow in his lap, gently running a finger down its beautiful length.

"How come..?"

"How come what?"

Falkner finished preening the fletching on the arrow and started on another one, it was grey and black. Silver cast about for the right words without sounding intrusive or offensive.

"How come you're so happy when your…"

"When my childhood was pretty crap?"

"Yeah."

Silver said relieved Falkner understood what he had meant to say, Falkner shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I found my passion at a young age, archery; and soon after I did shooting but archery really stuck. I loved it, it helped me concentrate on letting arrows fly and that alone and nothing else mattered. I pushed myself to be where I am now and I'm glad I did. I think it was my love for the sport that kept me intact, so I really I must thank him for being my teacher. But I can't forgive him; he scared away my mother and killed my bird."

"Your… bird?"

Falkner grimaced.

"Yeah its childish that I still cling onto that, but my bird, he was a little green singing budgie called Archie. My father killed him one day because my concentration was torn between training and this 'bird'. I went on strike for a week; it was pretty funny because he drank himself stupid after realising his mistake. So… I guess you had some rough spots with your father?"

Silver snorted; oh boy did he have some rough times. In fact his encounters with his father could never be even classified as rough, they were plain violent. They really were just a compilation of his father tossing him round the place giving him shit.

"My father liked to beat me with his belt buckle if that counts?"

Falkner stared at him.

"Okay. Isn't that child abuse though?"

Silver unphased nodded, yup. Pretty much that and more, Silver reached up to tighten his ponytail. Red was now retrieving all his arrows, carefully grooming the feathers on the end, his expression focused and absorbed in his task.

"I wasn't the son he wanted."

"Oh. That… sucks. Okay this is so depressing. Change of subject, do you have a girlfriend?"

Oh god. Of ALL THE TOPICS Falkner had to immediately pick the only one he really didn't want to discuss Silver however in the end decided it was perfectly normal for any healthy male teenager like Falkner to be interested in love and girls. And that stuff. Silver had to agree with Ruby on this one, girls had cooties and boobs. He never understood what was so good about boobs. They were just protrusions from the female chest, so what? Besides his step-mother had killed any last remaining attraction he may have had for girls. He also found that after Green had given them sexual education for the first time- that the female body, not that he was being sexist, he found it was strange and a bit ugly with the widening of the hips and the breasts forming and all... To be fair the male body was equally weird and gross honestly.

"No."

"Really, you look like the type to have tons of girls throwing themselves at your feet."

Silver raised a red eyebrow at his new friend. Seriously that just screamed sarcasm, because honestly? Falkner really had to be blind. So he told him so.

"You must be blind and dumb."

"Hey why am I dumb?! It's true you're actually really good looking. There's nothing wrong with that is there? Oh come on shut up and take a compliment for once!"

Silver clammed up and did as told, flushed slightly, mute at the compliment via a light scolding, Red looked up and grinned at them.

"Silver."

"What?"

"Tell him about Gold."

Silver hid his face in his hands. No, no way. Falkner's interest was piqued and he leant forwards his expression prying a sneaky grin in place on his lips. Red was an asshole. Red was an official asshole of the highest calibre, he had pretty much just rose to the top of the ranks of Silver's king of assholes list well in a good way but right now he was also topping the bastards list. Glowering at Red through his fingers Silver said nothing; Red beamed back looking like a very smug cat that had just got the cream. Falkner poked the redhead on the shoulder.

"Hey, who's Gold? Am I supposed to know about this? Or rather is this something I need to know about right now?"

Silver still said nothing; Red was looking positively evil now. Silver swore Red was the devil personified. The scarlet eyes now not so out of place in the image presented in his mind's eye.

"Silver, who is Gold?"

"Uh… a friend."

Falkner elbowed him with a scoff.

"Liar~ This Gold person is so much more than that. It's written all over your face."

Silver turned away from him and Falkner enjoying himself, he then he seemed to have a sort of revelation, perking up his stormy grey blue eyes glittering with delight.

"Don't tell me that this Gold which you speak of is that really sexy dark haired guy you were with, with the super gold eyes and a killer smirk? I saw you both yesterday at the welcome party."

Silver wished the ground would come and swallow him whole. He would give anything to get out of the awkward situation he had found himself in. Falkner smiled encouragingly at him. Silver refused to meet his eye. Stubbornly refusing to accept this turn of events.

"I guess that's a yes. Hey it's okay to be gay. I'm bisexual, maybe pansexual. Dated a couple girls but they were so predictable, did have a semi serious relationship with a trans-woman but she had to move. Tried polyamory and it didn't feel that enjoyable or exciting so I dated a guy- this led to my father kicking me out of the house so I went to my mother. Right now I'm single but there's this guy… The gymnast on my team for Johto…. He's blonde which is a huge weakness of mine and he's really cute with dopey eyes and I kinda…um… His name is Morty."

Falkner went a little pink and shyly hid behind his long fringe of dark navy hair. The atmosphere in Silver's opinion was now very awkward with Red leering at them both in the background and the two of them refusing to meet each others' gazes. Finally Falkner managed to cool off and grinned sheepishly at Silver.

"But seriously, I can totally understand if you like Gold. I'm going to try confessing to Morty soon… I hope I can be brave enough to do it before the tournament finishes."

Silver said nothing.

"I mean it sucks if you really like this person and they don't know how you feel. I feel that telling them is better than keeping it all inside, even if you get rejected at least you tried and you don't walk away with all the: 'why didn't I tell them?' and stuff like that. If anything for me it's the guilt after where you could've had something with that person."

Silver sighed.

"That's not my problem… It's more of do I understand what I'd be letting myself into. Gold flirts with anything warm blooded on two legs. I don't want to be his experiment, his joke."

"Ouch that's a pretty harsh way to describe the guy you like."

"… What do I do Falkner?"

Silver would've never even dreamed of himself chatting to someone who almost impaled him a few hours ago with an arrow about his problems with the man he had come to like, okay he'd be lying if he said 'liked'. It was amazing really, he and Falkner had become such fast friends Silver was secretly proud of himself and enjoyed the bluenette's' company greatly, he was kind and positive. Falkner gazed at him his expression calculating.

"Tell him."

"What?! How can I when I don't know what to say?"

Falkner smiled reaching out to bat playfully at the redhead's long dark foxy flame coloured ponytail.

"And that Silver my friend is what makes it so much more genuine. Confessions are always better unrehearsed. Trust me, Gold will appreciate it. I as your mentor, well unofficial but whatever it's official in my opinion; I as your teacher am telling you that you most definitely need to tell Gold your feelings- it might be awkward and full of pregnant pauses but hey how bad can it be? Come on let's go shoot some more targets eh?"

Sighing Silver got up.

"You're on."

"Red you still alive over there?"

Grunt. Red was lying on the floor inspecting the floorboards with a practiced eye that suggested to the redhead that the eccentric champion normally inspected various floor surfaces in his free time.

"Could you give us a faster setting please?"

"Wait I can't hit anything moving that fast!"

"This is why you train yourself. Faster! Load faster! Everything needs to be faster!"

Silver flipped his new friend off half in amusement as he took up his position, swinging his quiver up onto his back. Falkner was a cool guy.


	21. Chapter 21

Green sat down wiping his forehead taking a heavy swig from his water bottle. His throat was parched from singing for such an extended period of time. Gold sat down next to him letting out a sigh. They had two opening songs and ending songs, the opening songs would feature the fire and the ending songs would feature sparks and small flares. The director and organiser of the two ceremonies had included full costume for them as well as a small routine. However she was happy to let them freestyle seeing as both had proved to be so charismatic on stage. Their director- her name was Platinum Berlitz, Ms Berlitz or Platina; the daughter of the mega rich and lead sponsor for the event. She was happy to let them do what they wanted telling them she had to help a dance group choreograph a whole new dance because one member had broken her arm and couldn't perform their original routine as she had to lift and pick up another member.

"That was exhilarating, stunning and quite powerful boys. You both have an excellent act to be proud of,"

Platina strode over to them a pair of thin reading glasses perched in her nose as she looked down at her clipboard ticking them off as done. Green breathlessly thanked her, Gold looked down at Green.

"See, the fire wasn't so bad."

"Okay smarty pants you win. Just don't blame me if you freak out during the real thing."

Gold snorted and flicked his psychologist affectionately on the ear.

"I can guarantee I will not be freaking out over anything during our performance."

Green rolled his eyes rubbing his flicked ear grudgingly. Platina finished looking down her lists and addressed them again.

"There is a cocktail party with all the VIPs and organisers of the tournament tonight at 7pm in the Mirage dining hall ball room. I'd be delighted if you and the rest of the Kanto representatives could attend."

Green dipped his head telling the pretty slender noble that he would relay the message to Red who would effectively send the invite to the rest of the team. Telling them they were now finally free to go and clean up Green checked his watch to see they had run over their rehearsal hours, starting around 11 that morning and finishing 4:30 pm ish. Gold ran a hand through his hair looking satisfied.

"We are going to bake under the stage lights and all the fire."

Green nodded, but it would be so much fun anyway it wouldn't matter and Gold really did have a great singing voice. Standing Green rolled his shoulders to release some tension there. They had a few hours to wander before getting cleaned up for the party.

"Want to go find Red and Silver?"

Gold asked, tossing his empty bottle in the recycling bin a few metres away, it fell in but only just. Gold made a victory fist pump. Green nodded, wondering what on earth the other two had done whilst they had been busy. The two traipsed off to find their counterparts. Gold scratched his hip and looked at Green from out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Green?"

"Yup?"

"What would you say to someone who just can't stop thinking about something?"

Green looked at the teenager surprised his emerald eyes sparked with happiness and a edge of confusion at his question. Gold rephrased the question.

"Okay, what would you say to someone who is simply crazy about another person?"

Green wrinkled his nose; Gold noticed his psychologist had a couple light freckles on his cheeks and nose, must be all the sun. However that was vastly irrelevant to the subject, Gold waited for his response, docile and patient as they meandered through the hotel's massive structure; lazily searching for red and Silver.

"I'd tell them either get over it if they think it's impossible but if they think it's possible, go for it. Why?"

Gold shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Really? Is this about that someone you love who you told Ruby about?"

Gold nodded, somewhat relieved Green hadn't yet caught on yet. Red had most definitely and kept leaving creepy gifts for him. Last time since that explanation to Ruby, the silent stoic man had left him a small foil package on his bed that suspiciously looked like a condom. He had thrown it away quickly before Silver discovered it. The last thing he wanted was the redhead discovering that. He would never live it down.

"Have you told this person?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's difficult, I want them to realise it for themselves and then when they're ready come to me-"

"It's Silver."

Green cut over him, it seemed the combat specialist was still observant as ever, without missing a beat leapt upon the correct answer with startling accuracy for a man who was often a bit ditzy and forgot certain things. Gold did not acknowledge him and Green shook his head in amazement.

"It is isn't it?"

Gold smiled dryly. Green took that as a definite yes and reached forwards to pulled Gold into a hug. Surprised and baffled Gold returned the gesture.

"I'm glad. I was worried you two were going to dance round each other forever and be stupid like that with one another. Go get him Gold. He obviously wants you too."

"How can you tell?"

Green gave Gold a face that screamed: 'You are kidding,' Green mimed slapping him, Gold flinched slightly bracing for the fake blow that never came.

"It's kind of in my job description, I read people Gold, it's my job. Silver turns red every time he so much as looks at you, it's even escalated to whenever you merely enter a room."

They turned into the gym, passing a couple of the other region sportsmen and women exercising. Gold shrugged.

"But that doesn't mean anything."

Green actually hit Gold this time, whilst the blow didn't faze the teen it still caused him to pause causing the Viridian representative to move ahead. Green blew his still slightly sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

"Gold, think about it, you don't just have deep 'bromance' with Silver, don't you dare suggest all your cuddly smoosh times haven't been something more. It's pure plain simple romance now. Oh hey it's Brawly! Hi!"

Green waved to the fellow combat specialist who was working out with the weight machines, Brawly whilst not hearing Green through his music nodded with a cheerful if not tired smile. Gold caught up with Green who was now striding ahead.

"But he pushes me away after!"

"That's because he's playing hard to get. He wants to see a more dominant you. Just get in there and sweep him off his feet, I don't know do whatever the hell you want; follow your instincts Gold."

They came out into the sunny sports fields for tennis and football. There were a couple of kids near kicking a ball round. They crossed the width to the training grounds of the stadium. Green knew that if anything Red would be training seeing as the gym back home had only given him so much practice and would be making full use of the sporting facilities he didn't have access to in Viridian. As they entered the cool shade of the training grounds they passed Misty who looked as if she had gone to practice in the pool and Blaine who had looked like he had been practicing the long jump if his sandy shoes and legs were anything to go by. Greeting them Green relayed Platina's message telling them to be there and pass it on.

"Either of you seen Red and or Silver?"

Misty nodded.

"Oh yeah, they're in the archery range. Silver is actually pretty good at it, they're with the Johto kid, Falkner, he's a really nice guy."

Green thanked the two and followed Gold and the signs to the shooting range which was split into two parts one for shooting with a gun and the other with a bow. They stood in the viewing area on the floor above. Red was sleeping on the floor curled up slightly, seemingly muttering things in this sleep. Silver was with a bluenette at the moving target range who Gold and Green assumed had to be Falkner. Gold watched as Silver drew the arrow and the string back effortlessly, smoothly before taking aim and releasing.

It struck the rather fast moving target near the centre- they had to at least be 100+ metres away. Silver lowered his bow looking pleased; Falkner loosed his own arrow, hitting a dead on bull's-eye. Green gave a low whistle.

"I never knew Silver could aim like that. He sucked at darts."

Gold shrugged, he didn't either, but it made the redhead attractive, not that he was saying he wasn't before already but there was something about the intense concentration in his steel silver eyes combined with the potentially deadly weapon on his hands… Gold leant against the banister of the viewing dock, watching the temperamental teen fire round after round of arrows into the moving targets.

When the two slowed and ran out of ammunition Green called down to them cheerfully.

"Had a fun time?"

Silver turned at the sound of the familiar voice and after a couple moments of searching where it came from he looked up at the viewing balcony a soft smile crossing his face. Falkner looked up and Gold noticed the sharp, sly smirk that crossed his face. The golden eyed male somehow felt that that smirk was directed at him. Motioning for them to come down Silver shook Red awake who promptly snored defiantly before slowly coming to.

"This is Falkner."

Falkner dipped his head in greeting, Gold still noticed he had that smug smirk; Gold didn't know what it meant but it obviously meant Falkner knew something he didn't. Silver set down his bow carefully and came over him whilst Green roused Red fully, the strange silent scarlet eyed man often took little cat naps after training- according to Green anyway. Gold pulled Silver aside.

"Why's he grinning like that? More importantly why did you look like you were having so much fun?"

Silver couldn't believe his ears. Gold was jealous of him spending time with Falkner, Red was cuddling Green now much to the verdant eyed mans' dismay. Silver grinned more to himself than anything a tiny smile, it was a brilliant one though. Looking up at Gold, Silver whispered:

"Missed me?"

Gold snorted arms crossed, jaw set. Silver found it quite funny how the taller male was trying his hardest not to show how he felt but because he was Gold. Gold was never too brilliant at hiding his emotions. It was quite charming to watch him try so hard.

"Maybe."

Silver was now pretty certain Gold was jealous, the hawkeyed male looked over at the bluenette quickly. Glancing over at Falkner who was busy inspecting his bow with an air nonchalance, Silver turned back to Gold who was watching him carefully.

"Hey, Falkner's just a friend."

"You looked pretty close there."

Silver rolled his eyes.

"For goodness sake Gold, I only met him today. He likes the Johto gymnast Morty. Besides when did you start acting like you-?"

Gold cut him off, standing over him. Silver stopped abruptly falling silent as the stronger male stared down at him his amber eyes narrowed and fierce and Silver found he had nothing to say. Gold leant down to growl at him:

"Acting like what?"

Silver responded without thinking.

"Like you own me."

Pregnant silence broken by Red giggling madly, it was a funny hiccupping sound mixed with a laugh. Flushing scarlet as he realised what he had just said, Silver bolted from the room. Gold blinked and Falkner chuckled, scowling at the archer Gold crossed his arms again.

"What are you laughing at?"

Falkner shook his head amused.

"Nothing, you must be Gold; Silver's told me all about you."

Gold stared at the archer.

"Really?"

Falkner nodded.

"Yes, he had many positive things to say about you."

Upon hearing about that, Gold threw a haphazard sorry at Falkner and ran out after Silver, Falkner looked over to Red and Green. Green was busy hiding his face in embarrassment as Red hugged him tightly, resting his head on top of the spiky brunette hair. Red smiled at the bluenette and Falkner put away Silver's bow satisfied.

When Gold caught up to the redhead, Silver didn't say anything. Worried Gold had asked him what was wrong but Silver closed off, his cheeks stained in a permanent blush.

 

* * *

 

"WELCOME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE SECOND EVER WORLD TOURNAMENT! WE HOPE TO MAKE THIS AN ENJOYABLE EVENT THUS LET THE OPENING BEGIN!"

The booming automated voice shut off and the lights in the stadium blazed alight amid wild screams and cheering and thunderous applause. Silver sat in the VIP box with the other athletes who weren't performing and their guests, Red was looking very smart in a nice grey dinner jacket and a black button up with matching trousers; Silver himself wore the same but in black with a plain white t-shirt under. Falkner was performing with someone and was very excited about it; thus the scarred teen sat with Brock and Misty on his other side. Last night at the cocktails had been him majorly avoiding Gold.

It had pained him dearly to hear the tawny eyed male searching for him, calling out to him whilst he hid.

Today Gold had been in full day rehearsal with Green and now the ceremony had officially started at exactly 7pm. It would run till about 9:30. Silver hadn't seen him all day and was eager to see what their performance was; apparently it was supposed to be very good. A dance crew burst on stage in red and blue uniforms. The back lighting and stadium lights dimmed to both red and blue to create a funny half purplish light. The back board blazed to life with the words 'AQUA' and 'MAGMA'- Silver glanced over at Red's programme, seeing that they were the first act as a dance troupe from Hoenn. Their routine was fast paced to a song, a soundtrack from a movie no doubt and had no lyrics. It was fervent and dynamic, Silver didn't know where to look as there was so much going on but it was spectacular.

Aqua and Magma finished their dance to thunderous applause the billions of spectators that filled the entire stadium loving the opening act. Misty leant over to him.

"I loved the part where they made the pyramid and the top person flipped off and they caught her!"

Silver nodded, he had never been one of the creative people so he would just go along with Misty- Red was picking at his peanuts mournfully, missing Green already, the lights dimmed and a techno track pulsed out loud, many fans of the song screaming in delight as they recognised the introduction of 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz. It was a singing act this time someone from, with a giant red afro, what was his name? Flint of Sinnoh? Silver swore that guy was on the organisation committee. The pulsing bass was reverberating everywhere, Silver could feel it humming through his chair seat, Red seemed to like the song very much and was bobbing his head to the rhythm munching his peanuts seemingly forgetting about how much he missed Green.

'Cause we gon' rock this club

We gon' go all night

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!'

The stadium picked up the chorus, flinging it back at the energetic singer on stage who raised his hands in the air, lights flashing round him, massive afro bobbing to the beat, the live band's synthesiser had cranked up his volume and Silver could now hear some of the melody line properly. Red scrunched up his peanuts bag and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. Silver had to admit Red whilst eccentric really had no manners. Well he did in a good way but the scarlet eyed man never really seemed to notice how his habits weirded other people out.

'I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying AYO!

Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying AYO!

Baby, let's go!'

Red threw his hands up with the rest of the crowd, Silver amused joined in half heartedly, Brock on his left side belting out the lyrics his expression joyful, Silver glanced about to see the other competitors also enjoying themselves. He spotted Clair, a sleek blue haired woman with an enormous chest; she was really letting go, a slight flush on her face from the amount of alcohol she had consumed; Silver wondered if that was barely considered professional. He spotted Sinnoh's Champion Cynthia, a beautiful blonde haired lady waving her hands in the air with another red haired man, Roark? Silver couldn't remember his name. He also managed to pick out Surge with a burly bearded man who he assumed was Wattson and a petite pretty woman who he recalled was Elesa.

Red waved his arms about. Silver barely contained his snort as Brawly stood on his chair dancing with a flame haired woman- Flannery and his cousin Roxanne who was a strong looking young lady with her dark hair in two pigtails. The singer finished the song to a roar of approval and the stage went dark. Several more acts came on each one stunning, one particularly stood out in Silver's mind were the Lunar Moon Troupe who came onto the stage with a giant oriental dragon, long and winding they had twisted and turned and danced to the rapid beating of the drums the dragon had been 'summoned' to ward off or away any bad spirits. The amazing thing about this act was they didn't stay on the stage, they came down meandering swiftly through the audience, fire crackers snapping and sparking off its head and in its massive gaping jaws the noise like the ricochet of a machine gun. Falkner's act had been astounding; his had been totally silent with flood lights.

The fact that it had no music was what made it so successful, even the billions, scores of people in the stands had watched in silence so silent one could hear a pin drop. The bluenette had been blindfolded and his arrows set on fire. There had been a blonde man, he had to be Morty, it was no wonder Falkner looked so over the moon prior to the ceremony. It was definitely Morty seeing as he had been so flexible in the way he had contorted, holding different targets. He recalled the blonde man was the gymnast for Johto.

It had been a tense moment when the archer had 'taken aim'.

But Falkner had hit them all. Each one a perfect hit.

Silver had to admit Morty must've been one brave soul to stand, or whatever holding those targets as flaming feathered pointy sticks that could potentially kill, flew at him. That or he had complete faith in Falkner. It was then that Silver had realised that was what he had been missing.

Faith and trust.

All along Silver had been worried about was if he had been ready, was he going to be okay if he told Gold how he felt. But it was trust and faith that he had been missing. Morty must've trusted Falkner to shoot accurately and Falkner must've believed in both himself and the blonde man to make it an unforgettable act. Silver had applauded fanatical, with the rest of the crowd, amazed by the Johto archer's skill. Koga and Janine had paled as they too applauded with much enthusiasm, wondering how they were ever going to defeat such a display.

Silver knew that he trusted Gold, which was why he allowed the raven haired male to touch him so easily like on the shoulder or his hair or hand when with anyone else he would shy away or scowl at them for interfering with his personal space. He also knew he held much faith in Gold knowing the golden eyed male could and would do anything he set him mind to. He knew Gold would take the brunt of anything that was fired at him, fire, bullets, insults and more. Gold was a fighter and never once doubted himself. He noticed Red perking up significantly as the break dance duo Kyouhei and Hyuu swaggered on to the large stage. Red and Gold were after these two.

They had… Both of the dancers…

An incredible amount of hair.

Silver hadn't known one could have that much hair. One of the lead organisers for the event the one who had sung 'Dynamite' several acts ago, Flint had the biggest plushest and lush afro in fire engine red Silver had ever seen in his life. Here Hyuu the blue black haired male with maroon eyes seemed to be battling for the first place in hair size, Flint better watch out. It strangely enough suited him, his partner Kyouhei was a much smaller, lithe and petite male with large innocent brown eyes and a huge floppy mess of unruly brown hair that perched on his head like a magnificent birds' nest; held back by a sweat band tied about his forehead. The instrumental 'Getting it On' by Dennis Coffey slid into their senses, sassy and with a great beat. The electric guitar slashing through the shuffle beat.

The two partners faced each other with small smiles and nodded and started in perfect unison to much appreciation from the stands. Silver had a feeling they had only rehearsed loosely, from what he knew of breakdancing, one could freestyle and it would look really good if they kept in time moving with the beat. The unity was perfect till Hyuu broke away with his own little solo part, Kyouhei backing down into doing a bit of small fancy footwork in the background as Hyuu worked the stage like he owned it his passionate maroon eyes fierce with elation as he felt the music, moving to it.

"They're good."

Red commented, his own scarlet eyes locked on Hyuu who displayed awesome abdominal strength by bending back, falling down without worry to land flush against the ground his feet firmly planted and knees bent back before pushing up, hips first to standing, Kyouhei taking over mincing in front of his partner with a cheeky adorable grin crouching for the front somersault Hyuu performed over his being before flipping off to the side.

They were good, they were very trusting of each other, adapting and changing to each others' needs, seemingly on the same wavelength as well as somehow mentally connected knowing exactly where the other would be. Perhaps they had sorted out a basic formation and then just added moves in and the other would have to keep on their toes as they changed accordingly to accommodate his counter parts moves. Kyouhei clapped his hands catching his partners' attention, they moved once more in unison. The music stopped with a bang and the duo ended up face to face again, panting, sweaty, pleased, no elated with their performance. The stands going completely nuts for them and their dynamic performance.

"Thank you to you all, you've been a wonderful audience! We had a lot of fun!"

Kyouhei chirped, his voice still quite high and with that sweet Unovan lilt with a dash of the clear Johto accent, Silver wondered if Kyouhei had a mother or father that hailed from Johto. Silver heard Maylene and Candice giggling and whispering about how cute Kyouhei was as he and Hyuu holding hands took their bows. The two waved before in a flash and a hiss of smoke, were gone. The lights went down signifying their act was over. Silver sat forwards in his seat not wanting to miss this one. Green and Gold were up next. The live band started up, quick, sharp and sexy. The synthesiser and the DJ both coming together in a scratching, taut staccato intro with the lead guitarist plucking the strings on mute of his guitar.


	22. Chapter 22

So this was the song Green and Gold were going to perform. The lights stayed down, but there was definitely movement up on the stage. Red was actually crouched on his seat now, his hands over his mouth quietly as he waited for the lights to flare up. Silver could feel the anticipation and many fans of the song called out excitedly, covers were always so well received here apparently. A slick low bass note rumbled through out the stadium and all was silent for several heartbeats. Fire, golden bright in two blazing streams flared up on either end and lit the stage abruptly. A few people round Silver jumped at the sudden roar of flame. The music burst in just as powerful.

'So hot,

out the box,

can we pick up the pace?'

Gold turned, suited up, his hair slicked back stylishly leaving a few raven strands falling into his handsome face a smirk on his lips as he purred the lyrics; the golden flames highlighting his features before dying down and the stage lights flashing on, pulsing. Wild feminine screams. Silver did not blame them. He swallowed looking into those golden eyes that were so dangerous, smoky, enhanced with black kohl eyeliner. Green in similar attire, leg cocked slightly moving subtly to the beat, his own emerald gaze line with dark kohl as he took over, his own voice husky, complimenting the seductive purr from his stage partner beforehand.

'Turn it up,

Heat it up

I need to be entertained.'

Green reached up to adjust his mic quickly, Gold walked forwards in a sashay, his hips made for the runway as he owned the stage length easily.

'Push the limit

Are you with it?

Baby, don't be afraid,

Im'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby'

Gold, voice breathy and pure raw lust looked directly at Silver who felt his heart thudding in his chest; godamn those lyrics, why were they so downright inappropriate that it made them so right? He couldn't deal with this. Gold looked so fucking good up on that stage Silver didn't know if he would pass out or hyperventilate- he didn't even pause to even think about his emotions as he watched the two. Red wasn't faring any better, gripping onto his chair in a vice like grip biting his lower lip his scarlet eyes trained on Green, his expression hungry. Many of the female athletes recognising Green cheered him on, Surge giving a loud piercing wolf whistle.

'Let's go

It's my show

Baby, do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz

That I'm gonna display

I told ya

Im'ma hold ya down until you're amazed

Give it to ya till you're screaming my name'

Gold continued the verse, hips fluid and rolling, all the while his blazing hawk-like eyes focused on the redhead. There was nothing else now. Silver couldn't breathe, he couldn't hear the crowd, he couldn't even see Red who had just stood on his seat. It was as if he were looking through a tunnel and at the end was Gold. Him alone, it was ridiculous but that was how it seemed as fire blazed up round Gold, perfectly in sync with the song. Green his voice now much higher, displaying his excellent vocal range took over:

'No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way you'll ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over'

The chorus came up and fire in blue and red burst up to the sky with the gold, the Kanto colours gaining a storm of approval from the Kanto citizens as the two heartthrobs on stage picked up the lyrics for the chorus, strutting about the stage. Silver couldn't tear his eyes away.

'Oh, do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what Im'ma about to do?

Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment'

'Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept ya off ya feet

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment'

It wasn't fair how they moved their hips, Green commanding the chorus with his bright tenor with Gold backing him up as a lower response. Gold took over the next verse, moving until he was standing at the edge of the stage.

'It's alright

You'll be fine

Baby, I'm in control

Take the pain

Take the pleasure

I'm the master of both

Close your eyes

Not your mind

Let me into your soul

Im'ma work ya till your totally blown'

 

It was hot, very hot, the heat of the flames the pulsing driving beat and the single voice that was the audience. Silver could feel everything he had ever felt for Gold pooling in his gut. How much hatred he had had, all the annoyance he held towards him. The jealousy, the anger, the wanting that he had felt for Gold, no one else had made him so angry and happy at the same time. Green took a deep breath as the bridge came up his voice clear, truly displaying his fantastic range; singing the bridge and the final verses of the song with Gold as the backing voice.

'Oooohhha

Do you like what you see?

Wooooaaaahhhh

Let me entertain ya till you screeaaam'

'Oh, do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I'm about to do?

Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)

You thought an angel swept ya off your feet

Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)

I'm here for your entertainment'

The lights shut off before flooding back on as both males did little bows; Gold adjusted his headset mic, his voice low as he address the stadium, cameras flashing like glitter in the darkness.

"Thank you ladies and gents, we have another song for you, which Green and I have decided and are dedicating this specific number to two very special people in the audience tonight. They know who they are and so we hope you enjoy!"

Gold looked back down at him a teasing smirk on his face. Silver almost hid his face. Gold was dedicating the next song to him? Red bounced on his seat looking very happy. Heart hammering in his chest and a funny fluttery feeling in his stomach Silver waited as the orchestra's strings section started in vibrato. The lights faded off. Gold's voice swam out of the darkness, sultry.

'Birds flying high

You know how I feel…

Sun in the sky

You know how I feel

Breeze driftin' on by

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good.'

 

Screams, whistles and cheering erupted once more as the fire pulsed full blast onto the stage as the brass section of the orchestra with much enthusiasm belted out the introduction. Gold and Green had both changed from headsets to stand microphones, Gold was grasping the pole lightly, lips brushing the surface of the mic, his eyes half lidded. Silver felt his breath hitch in his chest.

'I'm feeling good…'

Green standing in front of his own shiny silver mic murmured out the next verse his green eyes locked on Red who was staring back unblinkingly. Silver could smell the sexual tension, literally. Gold flicked the few strands of hair in his face out of his eyes. Green's voice so different from his previous tenor was a low baritone:

'Fish in the sea

You know how I feel

River running free

You know how I feel

Blossom on a tree

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good.

 

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know

Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean

Sleep in peace when day is done

That's what I mean

And this old world is a new world

And a bold world

For me'

 

'For me'

The bridge rang out through the stadium; sassy, sexy and the lights flashed creating a throbbing light show as the solos from the saxophones rang out. The stadium was thunderous. Gold who had stepped away from his mic moved forwards close again his low voice passionate and much louder eyes closing as he went with the music, Silver could feel that voice hum through his being, singing through his nerves, Gold really didn't know the effect he had on the redhead as he took a deep breath:

 

'Stars when you shine

You know how I feel

Scent of the pine

You know how I feel

Oh freedom is mine

And I know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life'

 

'It's a new dawn'

'It's a new day

It's a new life'

Green slid in merging his powerful vocals with Gold's with the tawny eyed male drifting out as Green soloed the rest.

'It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new life

For me'

Green took a deep breath as the orchestra dropped out.

'And I'm feeeeeellliiiiingggg~ gooooooood~'

'I'm feeling good

I feel so good

I feel so good…'

The orchestra faded out to tumultuous applause Green and Gold both wearing huge smiles as they clapped along with the stadium, Green stepped back in shock, laughing as a bra flew on stage with 'I <3 U' stamped on it. Silver stood his heart racing, his gut churning with a swirl of emotions, muttering to Red about the bathroom who nodded his eyes locked on Green and nothing else. Silver got up and pushed his way out of the stands breaking into a run. He had the VIP card on him, and it would lead him to Gold.

 

* * *

 

Gold grinned as he came into the backstage, Green was shedding his jacket grabbing his water bottle, drinking it all in one go. Gold laughed breathlessly.

"We did so well you managed to hit that high note without breaking."

Green said as he capped the bottle and tossed it in the bin, Gold nodded, taking off his own jacket and hanging it up on one of the free pegs lining the walls, before loosening his tie. The backstage quarters were vast with many props and costumes lining the walls with many old pieces of paper left behind from rehearsals, scripts and song lyrics littering the pages. Green went to the small sink on the side washing his hands. Gold ran a hand through his gelled back hair, tousling it back into his normal style.

"God you have no idea how nervous I was. My hands were so sweaty which is by the way really gross."

Green said drying his hands off quickly, Gold rolled his shoulders.

"I was so fucking nervous I didn't know if they'd pay any attention. I mean after Kyouhei and Hyuu… was our song choice lame?"

"Yeah, I felt the same way."

Green sat down stretching out his tired legs, it had been nerve wracking for them both, Gold went over and turned up the ceiling fan, it was so hot under the lights and fire bursting up round them. Fanning himself with his hand Gold undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Do you think they understood?"

Green asked and Gold nodded, he had seen Silver's face amongst the many others, he had seen how surprised and pleased the redhead had been, he had been so nervous about how Silver would receive it. Green smiled.

"I guess we should change and get into the stands so we can watch the rest of the show?"

Gold agreed reaching up over his head to stretch, un-tucking his shirt as he did so- that felt so much better. Green began changing quickly out of his suit hanging it up neatly so it could be cleaned. Gold had gone to the bathroom; he had been so nervous he now needed to take a piss. Green softly called out to him that he was leaving first and would see him in the stands. Gold acknowledged him with a grunt and as he washed his hands heard Green leaving. Gold fiddled with his cuff-links, he jumped when the door opened.

"Green?"

Gold called out, he turned to see Silver standing there, looking like he had sprinted all the way, hair wild and his cheeks flushed. Speechless Gold went over to the redhead curiously; one look in Silver's pale steel eyes told him everything. Silver opened his mouth, trying to say something and Gold smiled down at him. That was all it took, forgetting what he wanted to say Silver, cheeks reddened now from embarrassment, grabbed Gold by his tie and yanked him down pulling him into a hasty kiss his legs shaking. Gold astounded gently placed his hands on the redheads' hips to steady him. Pulling away Silver was a fragile mess, turning to flee he found he couldn't as Gold caught him.

"Oh no you don't, come here."

Gold grabbed him round the waist before the flighty teen could escape, Silver didn't fight it, he was actually shaking violently in fear and Gold thought it was the cutest thing ever. Gently kissing Silver on the forehead Gold held him close.

"It's okay Silver,"

Silver whimpered, unable to deal with everything he was feeling, Gold smelt vaguely sweaty but mainly of some expensive scent that lay crisp and dark under the heady smoky scent of the fire he had performed through. Gold knew how big a step this was for the redhead and didn't push it. Silver tried to get his breathing back in sync and found his couldn't. Pushing at Gold's shoulders he tried to escape once more.

"Let go… Gold... Please? Let me go."

"No."

Gold said softly, tilting his head up so he could see Silver's face. Silver let out a small sob, he couldn't deal with this. Heart hammering in his chest, his lips trembling, Silver couldn't do anything but let out small dry sobs. It hurt a lot to be right there and not being able to say anything. Silver struggled lightly, shaking.

"This is your fault. This is all your fucking fault Gold."

"How is it my fault?"

Gold asked, wanting to know why Silver was in such a state. Silver shook his head, his beautiful red hair shining in the half light of backstage.

"It just is."

Silver whispered, having calmed down a bit, Gold stroked his back, elated that Silver had come to him now. They stayed like that for a few moments when Gold ventured further.

"Silver, hey… Silver look at me babe. Come on…"

Silver looked up at him pale and emotionally wrecked,

"You have no idea what you do to me."

Silver whispered, miserable. Gold stroked the side of his face, his expression kindly amused Silver looked away again unable to meet the golden gaze. Gold chuckled quietly, Silver was so precious.

"Do you know what you do to me, Silver?"

Silver looked back up at him his brow furrow in confusion, Gold rolled his eyes at Silver's ignorance.

"I told this to Ruby ages ago, you walked out just as I was going to say it. You're incredible, beautiful, amazing, funny, irresistible, everything I ever wanted. Silver, I can't get you out of my head. You've snuck into my heart and worked yourself in like a piece of clockwork. I can't work without you."

Gold stopped abruptly as Silver hid his face in his chest. Oh man. Silver had just begun to calm down when Gold just comes out with that. He didn't know what to say to that all he could do was break down, vulnerable in front of the eagle eyed male.

"Silver?"

"…What?"

"I love you."

Silver froze eyes wide. Gold loved him. Silver found it hard to breathe his head spinning with too many thoughts, he had never done well with emotions, not now and not ever it seemed. But strangely enough he had accepted that long ago.

"I want you to realise that, I don't want anyone else Silver, I've sat and thought about it, I thought it was a phase, I thought it couldn't do it but in the end I just wanted you for you. I don't care about girls or someone 'better'. It's you,"

"You can't love me. I'm not amazing or anything like that… I'm just me."

Silver said thickly.

"And that is what I love about you. You have no self esteem Silver. Have you ever once just looked at yourself and gone- yeah I like who I see? Because I have looked at you and said: yeah I do."

Silver shook his head and Gold sighed making a mental note to work on that.

"Silver, do you like me?"

Silver paused and then nodded ever so slightly, Gold smiled.

"Silver, do you love me?"

Gold watched at the redhead in his arms seemed to be going through a personal dilemma. Silver said nothing. Gold repeated his question and Silver still said nothing, finally the scarred teen looked up at him.

"I… can I show you?"

Gold nodded. Silver then reached up on his tiptoes and pressed a tiny fleeting kiss against his lips, it was a quick brief gesture but Gold read everything Silver had wanted to say to him. Silver loved him, Silver wanted to tell him but couldn't, Silver was so torn between want and love he didn't know what was what and if it was possible. Gold nuzzled Silver's cheek with his nose.

"It's okay; you can have all… well…"

Gold gave a wry smile.

"You can have what's left of me. You can want me, have me and love me; it's okay to want all that Silver."

Silver closed his eyes at the reference that Gold was still broken, that he was still insinuating he wasn't whole.

"You're not broken Gold."

"I know, but I'm only half of who I am without you."

"I hate you."

"Of course."

Gold crooned, searching for an opening which Silver was trying very hard not to give him. Gold reached down deciding to make an opening; sliding his hands near the redhead's backside. Realising this Silver let out a hiss and looked up at Gold struggling. Grabbing the opportunity Gold leant down and kissed him full on the lips, not like the two little pecks from before, a full kiss, lips slanting over the redhead's slightly parted. He didn't venture any further in case he spooked the fragile teenager, he was glad to feel Silver relax into him finally calmed down. Breaking the kiss Gold rested his forehead against Silver's, pleasantly surprised as tears ran down Silver's cheeks.

"Don't cry, Silv."

"I can't help it. You did this to me Gold. You've… made me go all over the place and… and… I've been so stressed and confused about it…"

"I know, let me make it up to you. I know you've been dying to try out that hot tub."


	23. Chapter 23

Silver sat quietly soaking in the tub, unsure of everything that had just happened, Green sat across from him snoozing lightly, exhausted from the ceremony. Gold was with Red sorting out the bathtub- Red had attempted making bath bombs and the whole suite stank like hell. Red had been forced by Green to go clean up and Gold had gone to help him because he was the strongest and there was some heavy lifting to do- something about the smell coming from various drains under the furniture. Silver with his hair tied high and up out of the way softly woke Green.

"Green?"

"Mmmn? Wha? Wazza?"

"Green, Gold says he loves me."

Green shifted in the tub, stretching luxuriously like a cat in the sun.

"Goooood, it's about time."

"Green I don't know what to do, it's scary, normally I'm so in control of… of my feelings and then he comes along and just eradicates everything I knew about myself."

Green smiled at him.

"Oh Silver honey, its fine to feel like that, I remember when Red just turned my world upside down. You'll figure it out."

Silver said nothing watching the bubbles in the hot tub sluggishly rise to the warm steaming surface, it appeared that the temperature really dropped at night in Unova, especially in Driftveil City. Cheren had told them it was because of the marshlands and the large body of water nearby. Green then stood getting slowly out of the tub.

"It's 10:30 now… I need to get some sleep because the first of the tournament, Section A starts tomorrow at 10 and I want to get as much sleep as possible. Red does too actually. Don't stay up too long Silver!"

Waving to him good bye Green padded leaving a wet trail of footprints, opening the sliding door to the living room of their suite. Silver sighed and reclined back closing his eyes wondering, pondering over the most recent events. He loved Gold, he definitely did but he couldn't say it, it was like he was cursed and the words could never make it out, his lips always sealed shut. He cursed Gold and how easily he could just say what he thought; didn't Gold know he could get seriously hurt if he just wore his heart on his sleeve so foolishly? But Silver had to admit he himself had to be a fool as well to have fallen so desperately in love with Gold. Even from here he could smell the monstrosity that had been Red's experiment, sickly sweet it was powerful but much better, thank god the rooms, the bed rooms had excellent ventilation, thus it was only the tiny kitchenette and the living room and that specific bathroom that stank like the gallows. Fine gallows was too morbid, like a soap factory that had just blown up.

He kept his eyes closed as he heard the door slide again and the sound of someone slipping into the tub with him. However he was too antsy to stay with his eyes shut for long and opened them to gaze across at Gold who sat wreathed in steam, his eyes lidded as he looked down at the water, at his hands.

"Sorry."

Silver said, unsure of the awkward tension, Gold looked up at him his lips quirking upwards fondly.

"Hey, you don't need to apologise."

"I feel like I should, I was such a wreck earlier, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know how to feel or what to do and I was so fucking afraid that I cried and, a-"

Silver was silenced by Gold moving forwards in the small space to press a glistening wet finger to his lips. His expression was impish.

"You talk too much."

Gold said still not moving his finger from the redhead's lips. Silver stared at him his steel eyes questioning. Gold upon seeing this slowly moved his hand away entranced by the way Silver's pink little tongue flicked out, moistening his dry lips. Unable to contain himself Gold leant in. Silver jumped slightly at the pair of warm lips touching his, they stayed like that for a while before Silver plucking up the courage inside himself, pressed back a little harder, opening his mouth slightly, their breaths mingling lightly. Gold pulled the redhead forwards so he was sitting on his lap, here they were perfectly level with each other. Gold broke the kiss first Silver looked at him trying to tell him he trusted him, that he had total faith in him. Gold felt like it would be rude to kiss him again without asking.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Silver bit his lower lip and nodded. Gold did not waste any time, swooping one hand firmly against Silver's long pale back with the long thin scars from his father's belt crisscrossing; the other in the dark foxy red hair, snapping the hair band that held it together, allowing the gorgeous mane of red to fall, spilling over Silver's slightly damp shoulders and face. Silver gasped at the kiss, it was much more passionate than any they had previously shared; it was warm and upon hearing the tiny hitch Gold slipped his tongue against the redhead's. Silver giving a muffled cry of surprise, did his best to accept it and continued to repeat 'enjoy the moment' in his head over and over. The kiss was gentle and warm, Gold holding him like he was something delicate.

Silver then realised as they broke away that he didn't want Gold to treat him like something fragile. He had endured many things, he could do this. Licking his lips Silver wrapped his previously paralysed and limp arms round the raven haired male's neck. He moved forwards so his forehead pressed against Gold's.

"Again."

He muttered and Gold eyebrows fully raised looked concerned for a split second.

"Are you sure, because, Silver I don't think I can control myself if we do that again."

Silver gave him a small shaky smile, he was okay with that. Gold kissed his neck softly, sucking a mark there and Silver hummed, enjoying the feeling. It felt nice, the massaging feeling and the odd nip of teeth here and there. Gold retreated looking at the mark he had made; poking it Gold kissed Silver on the ear.

"That there will tell everyone you belong to me."

The objectification was kind of hot to Silver and he let out a small moan at the thought. Gold caught it and whilst Silver couldn't see his face seeing as he was still carefully loving the scarred teen's delicate ear with his lips, smirked at the sound. Silver was well and truly fucked if he continued to make those kinds of noises. But little did Gold know, Silver was trying his damndest to do so, trying to drive him over the edge. The redhead was actually very curious to see how Gold acted when he lost control. He knew he wouldn't be disappointed. Gold nipped at the lobe of his ear drawing a sharp gasp from his more submissive partner. Silver was submitting and whilst that was sexy, Gold knew he wanted to rile the redhead up get him spitting angry. He would tease.

Moving from the ear Gold trailed his nose and lips down the slender length of Silver's neck, nosing the dark hickey Gold pressed an opened mouthed kiss to Silver's Adam's apple, it was faint but nonetheless there. He scraped his teeth against the slight protrusion drawing a throaty moan from Silver. Silver looked down at him through his pale eyes, meeting the blazing, molten amber. He saw lust and Silver decided to fuck his problems to hell and really just enjoy the moment. He trusted Gold and that was all that mattered, whatever happened now, Silver knew he would just have to hang on to the wild ride.

"Whatever I do next, if I hurt you in anyway, I'm sorry could you forgive me?"

Silver snorted, tossing his hair out of his face haughtily.

"You won't hurt me. I'm not made of glass, Gold."

Gold smirked, the expression deadly and sexy and for the first time Silver could feel his neither regions reacting. He could already vaguely feel Gold, hot, hard and huge against his thigh. Silver felt a split second of fleeting fear where he wondered how the fuck this was going to work but decided that it would work. Gold growled, he fucking growled and Silver swore he would probably explode.

"Your loss."

Gold murmured his voice low, quiet and dangerous, Silver let out a cry of surprise as he was flipped round and was under the stronger teen in seconds, no longer straddling his lap but pressed up against the cool tiles of the rim of the tub, his hard on colliding with the side causing the cold to spark up his nerves. Helpless and pinned Silver gasped, panting, looking back over his shoulder as Gold towered over him, dominant and ruthless, lusty and wanting. Silver's eyes went wide as he felt the sexy hawkeyed male press his proud erection up against his rear. Fucking hell Gold was really well hung, Silver however knew now was not the time to back out. He was ready for this. He let out a whimper, embarrassed as a slow roll of the hips from Gold, the filthy sound of the water in the hot tub sloshing about with the movement.

"You'll be begging for me by the time I'm done with you."

Gold snarled in his ear, Silver went taut as a bowstring, choking on slightly on his next breath Silver responded breathlessly, going lightheaded from the adrenalin, hormones and heat.

"Really? I doubt that."

Gold jerked his hips sharply into Silver's ass; Silver arched his back keening softly, his hands gripping the edge of the tub. Silver was really trying to push his buttons; the incredible thing was it was working. Gold leant over the length of the pale back, covering it easily with his broad figure, he whispered sensually in Silver's ear:

"We'll see about that."

Silver cried out as he was jerked up and back, blunt nails raking down his back over sensitive scars. The other hand that wasn't abusing his back slid down to grope at his hard on. Silver writhed under the attention muffling his cries with his hand, Gold lightly ran his tongue, much cooler soothing the burning red scores he had scraped down Silver's back. He watched Silver's back as it bunched and coiled, tensing and relaxing with every movement. Gold slipped his hand up Silver's board shorts, liking what he found under. Silver yelped.

"Fuck!"

Gold chuckled at the expletive, Silver panted, his breathing laboured as the invading hand stroked up and down the slender length teasing him with clever fingers, swiftly and well practiced, roughly jerking him off. Fuck, Silver closed his eyes his brow furrowed as he tried to accommodate all that he was feeling. He fell forwards on his hands surprised as Gold lifted him bodily up and out of the water so his rear stuck in the air, his elbows bent on the cold patio tiles as Silver tried to take his own weight so suddenly, hanging his head Silver looked back at Gold who was looking devilish.

"What are yo-AH!"

Silver let out a sharp high pitched moan as Gold who tore down his trunks, spread his arse cheeks and with his hot slick tongue, slid a burning wet trail from his shuddering tiny pink hole to his lean shoulder blades. His trunks floated on the top of the water near his buckling knees as he still stood in the tub; shuddering and shaking from the surprise attack Silver couldn't get another word out as two large hands slid up and down his torso slicking hot water up, the hot fingers pushing, rubbing against his nipples. Silver jerked violently, never realising he could be so sensitive there. Gold chuckled huskily into the small of his back, hell everything was hot now. Silver was burning up he could feel Gold's hot tongue mapping streaks of molten fire across his back and those hands abusing his nipples, tweaking and tugging sending him into a frantic state of heat.

"Godamnit. Gold!"

Silver grit out through his teeth, Gold was smirking, he knew it. He could hear it.

"Had enough?"

Came the teasing response, Silver turned furiously his eyes flashing furiously. Gold looked smug; this was what he wanted. He wanted this Silver. He didn't want the shy adorable little thing from before. He wanted the angry, commanding sex kitten from before. The one that played naughty and nice but Gold preferred it when he was naughty. Silver arched his back, offering himself to Gold, his expression open.

"You wish."

Silver hissed, crying out as Gold slid his hand into the foxy red hair and tugged his head back exposing the pale marked throat, rutting his hips, his painful erection up against Silver's sensitised entrance Gold bit down on a pale shoulder. Silver taut like a bowstring, felt his cock twitch, pre-cum dripping everywhere.

"I'm going to break you down till you're screaming."

Gold hissed, but his tone was loving, Silver was about to reply when that fucking tongue was back, prodding, scorching pressing.

Pushing.

Soundless pants falling from his lips Silver braced himself arms shaking against the side of the tub, everything was melting as Gold pushed his tongue through the tight circle of muscle of his entrance. Silver tried to relax but found he couldn't as the wicked appendage wormed inside him, stroking his insides. Causing him to drop his head to the cool tiles, hair pooling round him in wet ropes, breath steaming against the cold stone as he tried to contain himself.

"Fuck you! Ah! Mnn~"

The sound of Gold's tongue sliding back and forth, over and under, before pulling out so the sinful muscle could run down the inside of one of his thighs marking him down there was erotic, wet and disgustingly hot. Silver cried out helpless as naughty lips and even naughtier teeth worked gently, teasing his exposed cock. Gold lifted him up turning him to face him, his expression held only desire, his golden eyes clouded with lust his pupils blown. Silver blushed under the scrutiny, the told tiles making him flinch as his ass came into contact with the stone. Silver could only bury his hands into thick dark raven hair as Gold leant down spreading the pale long legs and swallowing the redhead's slender cock whole.

Holy fuck.

Silver stared wide eyed unbelieving, mixed renditions of Gold's name falling from his lips as Gold worked his mouth up and down his length. That was so hot. Silver felt the coiled pleasure in his guts surge forwards leaving him weak as he came instantly. Gold seemingly unphased by his abrupt climax hummed his approval and to Silver's embarrassment swallowed.

"G-Gold!"

Silver stammered out but Gold looked up at him with a smouldering stare and Silver couldn't tear himself away, he didn't have a chance to say anything as Gold revealed his monster of a dick, proud thick and heavy. Slightly fearing for his mentality Silver shied away, Gold quirked an eyebrow the look was too much to handle as Silver felt his limp cock gaining interest in the activity become erect again. Gold leant forwards to kiss him and Silver allowed him in, this time it was dirty and wet and everything Gold, tasting himself Silver shuddered, large hands gripping his hips their hard lengths rubbing against each other drooling pre-cum all over their groin and abdomen.

"I'm going to fuck you."

Gold growled and Silver believed him.

"God just fuck me."

Silver choked out more of a demand rather than a plea, softly moaning, unable to stop the tiny sounds from falling from his lips like a mantra, the sinfully sexy raven haired teens' name mixed in along with the moans and the whines. Spreading his legs himself Silver pushed his now wet hair out of his face, giving Gold full access to him. Gold did not hesitate, moving in to passionately trail butterfly kisses down his sensitive torso. Silver gripped the powerful shoulders and was surprised when Gold grasped one of his slashed up wrists, pressing a gentle kiss before running his tongue over the raised scars, ticking and pleasurable. Gold had such a talented tongue it was unfair Silver reached down to touch his sensitive ignored dick when his hand was slapped away and pinned down. Gold gave him a look that set the redhead's blood on fire and the art round them was stifling, stinking of sex and Silver liked it.

He was caught though when Gold raised himself up out of the water, spitting onto his hand as he did so, smearing the spittle over his hardened, angry purple erection, there was something strangely attractive about that specific primal action. Silver struggled weakly trying to break from the strong grip but Gold merely took both his hands, his scarred wrists and pinned them over his head, stretching his body out to its limit. Exposing him. Gold grinned down at him lick his lips and baring his teeth slightly.

"Brace yourself."

"Just do it!"

Silver gasped, arching, tossing his head, fruitlessly pushing against the hands that easily held him down as he was impaled quickly, slickly by Gold. He screamed. Triumphant Gold laughed slow and sexy in his throat, Silver closed his eyes gritting his teeth as his body frantically tried to adjust to the invasion, he strained against Gold's powerful grip on his wrists, his own hard on dripping juices everywhere all over his slim stomach.

"Relax."

Gold's voice was molten sex, a sultry purr that seemed to come from his chest than his throat. Silver snarled, not wanting to be beaten just yet.

"Move you asshole!"

He sneered and Gold with his hawk eyes flashing dangerously obeyed. Silver felt his whole being shudder and move with the first thrust as Gold pulled back out and plunged back in the whole length filling him up completely. Silver thrashed, moans spilling easily from his lips now, he knew soon he would be reduced to a literally fucked mess. He didn't care; Gold's hips snapped back and forwards, his cock sliding in and out effortlessly.

Silver knew that Gold's tongue had been teasing before, stroking his inner walls gently, stimulating them causing them to pulse and become sensitised. The friction from the lack of proper lubrication was good though and Silver bit his lower lip to stifle a particularly loud moan, it came out warped and strained, Gold flicked his damp fringe out of his face with the same cocky sexy movement. If Gold's tongue from before had been teasing and gentle, his enormous cock was fucking obliterating him, pulsing, veined, Silver could feel the heat Gold possessed, it was liquid and thick, he could feel Gold's racing lust fuelled pulse coursing through him, through his dick as it ripped him open. Silver lay there straining against his bonds, Gold proving to be too powerful.

Loud cries and gasps falling like autumn leaves from his lips, his voice rasping, begging for 'more' and 'harder' as Gold struck a spot inside of him that felt so damn good. Silver let out a hoarse cry. Shutting his eyes, Gold hit it again, hammering at it. Silver's eyes flew open as his golden eyed lover gave him no mercy, continuing to hit the spot over and over.

"GOLD! Oh my god!"

Silver cried out, eyes unseeing, only feeling, mouth open in a silent scream as Gold his breathing laboured leant down to asphyxiate him with a kiss, brief but nonetheless rendering him breathless before latching onto his neck, sucking a violent purple bite mark onto his collarbone. The sharp sweet pain combined with the erratic harsh pleasure exploding in his loins and behind, Silver came hard. Spurting all over his lithe chest and Gold's broad tanned. His over sensitive body lurching and contorting as he came, still helplessly pinned by Gold's strong hands as the raven haired male continued to demolish his prostate, with precise long hard thrusts. Screaming now for mercy, anything for Gold to stop lest he die, Gold became undone with a harsh guttural growl the amber eyed teen shot his load, thick and creamy inside of the redhead. Silver shuddered as he was filled up with semen.

Panting the two stayed like that coming down from their high slowly, exhaustion settling into their bones. There was a clatter and a thud; they both looked up sharply as Cheren burst in through the patio gates. Awkward silence reigned and the stern, professional man still immaculate as ever coloured vividly as he realised what he had just slammed in on, fidgeting and looking absolutely horrified Cheren looked away immediately.

"I-I do beg your pardon! My deepest… uh… Dear me. My deepest apologies Mr. Hunter and Giovanni! I heard screaming and thought one of you were in trouble. Oh my God, I cannot even begin to tell you h-how mortified I am at my mistake… Well… Well, I uh… um… Please do enjoy the remainder of your evening!"

Cheren quickly adjusted his glasses and turned away his cheeks aflame and quickly strode out, straight backed. Gold released Silver's wrists, pleased to see the bruises there, Silver rubbed his tender wrists and looked at his lover. Gold pulled him close hugging him, nuzzling his damp red hair as he laughed softly. Silver wrapped his arms round Gold, finally happy he could touch him.

"You can pull out now…"

He mumbled, sleepy now, Gold shook his head slightly canting his hips, Silver snapped his head to look at the larger male in shock, Gold grinned goofily at him.

"No. I like it in there."

Silver wanted to whack Gold but couldn't and settled for biting down on Gold's neck hard, leaving a fierce mark behind. Gold jumped.

"Ouch!"

Silver raised his eyebrows and Gold looked at the pale skin marred with bites all over his neck shoulders and thighs. Gold kissed Silver on the nose smugly.

"I told you I would make you scream."

"Shut up."

Silver grumbled, bitchy now because Cheren had walked in on their cuddle time, he was tired and wanted to sleep, and he didn't want to do it on the patio where the gardener would see them first thing when the sun rose. Gold sighed peacefully, pulling out of the redhead, Silver let out a small whimper of surprise at the sudden movement, feeling Gold's cum trickling out of him. Climbing out of the hot tub Gold looked at it and their swim trunks floating in it.

There were no doubts as they what they had done in it. Grinning at their abrupt 'christening' of the hot tub, Gold picked up the sleepy redhead; both of them were butt naked as Gold opened the patio door. Closing it and locking it behind him carefully made his way, dripping all the way to their bedroom. Silver immediately curled up under the sheets of their bed, not caring if he wasn't dry. Gold fetched a small hand towel and dried himself off before doing his best to clean up the stubborn Silver who eventually bit his hand in rebellion. Sighing Gold kissed the now asleep Silver on the forehead before getting in on the other side of the bed.

As he turned off the light Gold looked at the redhead who was snoring softly in his slumber, his bruised lips parted slightly, Silver really was beautiful. Smiling Gold wound down his thoughts in his head, not that he really had any. Sex apparently made him stupid. Gold reached out to touch Silver on the cheek lightly before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always remember to use protection and lubrication. Don't hot tub fuck. It has bacteria, thanks! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Silver woke to bright sunlight, beautiful birds singing near the window, a very warm solid Gold snoring beside him comfortably and a very animated Green who was holding up two pairs of swim shorts in his rubber gloved hands. Green seeing that he was finally awake shook the items of clothing at him his cheeks pink as he saw all the hickeys tattooed all over his neck and shoulders in a vivid passionate crimson.

"ARE THESE YOURS?!"

Red stood a little way off peeking in through their bedroom door wearing a black tracksuit, Silver sat up groggily, Green was wearing his team kit, a tight zip up jacket in red blue and gold with various sponsors stamped on the front with Oak and Kanto and a smaller badge with Viridian displayed on his back in white, with black tracksuit bottoms. Silver couldn't think of anything to say as he pushed his hair out of his face and very intelligently replied with:

"What?"

"These."

"Eh?"

"THESE!"

Green waved the damp shorts in his face, Silver creasing his eyebrows in confusion, reached over and punched Gold in shoulder who let out a heavy snore pawing sleepily at his pillow with a massive yawn.

"Mnn… No… Go away. Five more minutes…"

"Get up Gold."

"Nooo… I… No, no I can't… mmnnn…"

Gold tugged the sheets over his head after a few seconds where he groped round for the hem, Silver shrugged at Green and Green rolled his eyes. Weighing the shorts in his gloved hand Green took aim and threw them at Gold, they clung wetly to the handsome teen's face and Gold woke up. Sitting up he pulled them off the sheet pooling at his hips Gold met Green's livid stare. Silver coughed and looked away from Gold's groin area which was just on the verge of being revealed to the world if Gold so much as shifted his leg..

"Well good morning to you too."

Gold said cheerfully tossing the defiled swimming trunks into a corner of their room. Green looked like he was ready to rip his neatly gelled brown hair out; Red had now got a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a fun curly straw in yellow (they had found the cute straws in the kitchenette cutlery draw- Red had instantly fallen in love with them, refusing to drink without one. In fact the yellow one specifically, because it reminded him of Pikachu's- Green had had a nightmare stopping Red from packing his Pikachu memorabilia to take with him to Unova) and was sipping from it as he watched the drama in mounting amusement. Green looked round as if trying to find the right words that he wanted to say. Finally finding his tongue Green pulled a winner.

"You two DID NOT have sexual intercourse in the hot tub without a condom on last night!"

Green hissed, furious. Gold couldn't stop laughing; Silver decided to let him deal with it and flopped down with a thump and then burrowed down under the sheets his backside throbbing in a strangely wonderful way. Green kept saying it wasn't funny but it was hilarious, Red was giggling, actually he was torn between a snigger and a giggle which made it sound like a pig snorting fast forwarded. Gold eyed his psychologist with much humour evident on his handsome face.

"We did."

Green threw his hands up in the air.

"You…! Gold you're not supposed to admit to that! You were supposed to deny everything! Ugh you two! What am I going to do with you both?!"

Green asked helplessly, hands now on his hips he turned to Red who was nursing his orange juice a sad look on his face as his glass was half empty. Red looked up questioning as Green waved a gloved hand at his patient.

"Red, tell these naughty children how wrong and unsanitary it is for them to have public sex in a hot tub without a condom!"

Red stared blankly at him his gaze vacant he went back to his orange juice, stirring the sediment with his curly straw. Gold looked at Green weirdly.

"Hey it wasn't public; I thought the area we were in was private."

Green spluttered, Gold was completely right and Green having no immediate answer sniffed daintily peeling over the rubber gloves with disgust, tossing them also into the corner with the damp board shorts.

"You two are so disgusting, next time do it in a bedroom on a bed on some sheets!"

There was a pause as Green realised he had just given Gold permission. Gold was grinning wickedly but before Green could say anything Red held up a hand for silence.

"Dicks."

Red said monotonously. Gold and Green stared at him, Red looked straight back before slowly taking a sip of juice, he then repeated the word before giggling madly slopping orange juice everywhere. Green ran a hand through his hair making it spike up more than normal in despair, Red was being annoying. The clever brunette wondered what the hell room service and the cleaning staff thought of them as guests. Already Cheren had walked in on Gold and Silver having sex, Red had destroyed the bathtub from his various experiments with in-flight toiletry kits, gummy bears and the complimentary bath foaming salts provided. The place stank of said experiments already which truly was lovely, the hot tub had been defiled by sexual juices or fluids and damp footprints and now sticky orange juice stains littered the carpeted floor in the lounge. Green was not amused. He had a feeling there would be a heavy fine for 'abuse' of the property.

"Whatever, we'll see you two later; the tournament starts at 10am try to be there on time."

Silver glanced at the clock, it was 8:52am, they had about 45 minutes to get up and go over to the stadium. If he recalled correctly this Monday was supposed to be Rounds 1-4 of Section A of the tournament, which meant Brock was participating as was Red in cross country dirt biking the Motocross which was a race on long dangerous outdoor tracks. There would also be another subsection called Freestyle Motocross which was performing tricks in a stadium on a predetermined track or arena. Misty would be up performing in the Swimming in an individual medley of 400m, 100m freestyle, 200m butterfly and the marathon 10 km. She would also participate in the competitive diving. Surge would be doing the rowing of 2000m both in endurance and sprint. The final event of the day would be Erika and the marathon of 42 kilometres.

Day two the Tuesday would be Rounds 5-8 of Section A with Koga and Janine in the 100m range and the 70m range with moving targets. They would fire 12 arrows in each set, and there would b 6 sets. Each archer from each region with 12 arrows would shoot at the same time before passing over to their champion or secondary archer. If a team had more than two representatives each region who did not would gain an extra round. Sabrina would be up soon after with gymnastics and trampolining, tumbling would be the acrobatic floor event and the balance beam where one could perform stunts and tricks on the narrow beam. The trampolining event was freestyle and the scoring would be based on posture and how well the tricks were executed. Then Blain would compete for first in several sporting events such as javelin, long jump and the discus and then the 100 and 200m sprints and then the long distance 10,000 metres and finally the 400m hurdles. The last event would be Green competing in Judo and Taekwondo.

Silver sighed, wondering how he would manage to sit through some of the listed events, for one thing the marathon would be hideously boring, no offense intended towards Erika of course but it just wasn't as exciting as something like hurdles or swimming. He had also heard about Diamond who was Platina's boyfriend, the two who were engaged had announced at the end of the opening ceremony last night about their wedding, how they were to be wed on the closing ceremony to mark the 2nd World Tournament a success and everyone was invited. Shoving Gold to wake him up again Silver went off to shower.

When he came out now clean and dry, sleeping wet had not been a very good idea. Silver sighed as he saw Gold hadn't moved and went over to shake him, but was attacked as the amber eyed male grabbed him pinning him down to the mattress his expression playful, his smile wicked. Silver giving him a stern look, towel still knotted about his waist Silver patted Gold on the cheek.

"Hey come on idiot, wake up."

"Nah, I think I like this dream, don't want to wake up."

"This isn't a dream."

Silver said deadpan. Gold smirked lopsidedly.

"Even better then."

Gold still fully naked from the night before, leant down to lick a stripe up Silver's neck, trying to get away Silver pushed Gold away.

"Not now you dumbass, go take a shower, you stink."

Kissing Silver much to the redhead's annoyance Gold got up and swaggered into the bathroom to take a shower. Pulling on a clean set of casual jeans and shirt Silver went to find the cornflakes flinching every time he took a single step, his backside throbbing.

 

* * *

 

The Motocross cross country event had been fast and furious, Silver hadn't know where to look as the track clouded in dust was buzzing with the motors of the bikes, each team member distinct in their region colours and their names emblazoned across their backs. Red wore a large proud- PALLET across his back in the red, blue and gold colours of Kanto, both he and Brock fully padded out in thick jackets and sturdy boots. The gun had fired the signal at the start and they were all off. Silver had watched the other champions closely to see what Red was up against.

Cynthia on a black motor was light weight and therefore able to crank up to speeds which the rather sturdy Lance (dark brown motor) and Alder (orange) could not, Steven an intelligent young man with pale grey blue hair who had come along with his husband Riley, a Sinnoh athlete who had broken his leg thus couldn't compete in the dirt biking, was close behind Red and Cynthia on a dark navy motor. Red was on a red with silver edges, Silver liked how each competitor got their own colour bike it made life so much easier when identifying them especially with the helmets covering their faces and their names too small to see on their backs. Brock was on a white motor with green on it yet spattered with mud as he was neck and neck with the red haired Roark.

The race had been a fast ten laps, each time the track digging deeper as the drivers scored through the grounds. The climax had to have been Hoenn's Roxanne crashing, she had been unscathed but it had eliminated her from gaining any EXP for her round, Steven distracted had fallen to 3rd place. With the petite Jasmine from Johto winning first place because of her excellent handling then with Brock in second, Red had come 4th with Cynthia a close 5th, 6th had been Roark, then Lance, Alder as 8th and a burly man known as Clay for Unova in 9th coming in last being disqualified was Roxanne.

Thus the scoreboard was as follows:

Johto in 1st place: 130 points (Jasmine-100 and Lance-30)

Kanto in 1st place: 130 points (Brock- 80 and Red-50)

Sinnoh in 2nd place: 80 points (Cynthia-50 and Roark-30)

Hoenn in 3rd place: 70 points (Steven- 70 and Roxanne- 0)

Unova in 4th place: 40 points (Alder- 30 and Clay-10)

The Freestyle Motocross had been awe inspiring as the 10 competitors battled it out in a flood lit stadium on a beaten arena performing various air tricks and lifts as well as stunts. Red had proved very versatile and quite flexible performing many tricks that had Green on the edge of his seat fingers in his mouth every time Red so much as let go of the handle especially that one specific trick where Red had let go and his legs before dropping back onto the bike.

"Relax."

Gold had said comfortably fanning himself under the hot sun with a pamphlet, Green had not been placated and only relaxed once Red had both feet solidly on the ground as he was awarded his score for his performance.

"How can I!? Its one thing to race but that is just… Ugh. It gives me the heebie-jeebies. I'm much happier when he's on the ground thanks."

"Everything gives you the heebie-jeebies."

Gold had retorted stealing Green's ice from his beer, trying to cool down. Green had had a minor fit about germs which in Silver's opinion had been the first in a very long time, slapping Gold's sneaking hand the next time it ventured close. Hoenn had done much better in the stunts than the racing with Roxanne coming a solid second and Steven in 4th, Riley who had been sitting in the VIP box nearby had been beside himself with joy. Red had come 5th and Brock in 7th. Cynthia had come first place, her grace and excellent handling lending her great support as the stands gave her much approval. Alder slotted neatly into 3rd. 6th had been Roark once again and 8th was Clay and 9th Lance with Jasmine a rather shattering 10th in the Johto fans opinions. Silver looked at the scores now, Gold was busy stealing Green's snack- dried mangoes, Green too busy to check was fending the powerful teen off with a rolled up programme.

Kanto in 1st place: 210 points (Brock- 30 and Red-50)

Sinnoh in 1st place: 210 points (Cynthia-100 and Roark-30)

Hoenn in 2nd place: 200 points (Steven-50 and Roxanne- 80)

Johto in 3rd place: 150 points (Jasmine -10 and Lance-10)

Unova in 4th place: 140 points (Alder- 70 and Clay-30)

There had been a half hour break before the swimming which had been an enjoyable event with Misty holding her own very well along with Red against the strong Hoenn and Unova teams consisting of Steven and Wallace (Misty had gushed over his beautiful teal hair and how amazingly graceful he was as well as how fabulous his skin was) who had been fantastic in the diving and Unova's Alder and Brycen storming through the medley and marathon. There had been a slight upset with the 100m when Pryce forgetting it was 100m continued to complete another lap. However he was exempted and the second round continued unaffected.

Round 3 had been very exciting as all the athletes had been very evenly matched; Red and his inhuman strength led him a brilliant sprint, Surge with his muscle and guts power-housed through with his sleek canoe but was matched effortlessly by the strong Lance and Alder respectively. Elesa as the smallest surprised them all by taking first for Unova in a sneaky sprint. Red had told Green, Gold and Silver later that he had overheard Elesa in an interview stating it was technique and strategy rather than power in rowing. Volkner had taken the silver for Sinnoh in his interview had been surly most of the time answering in monosyllables, Gold had commented on Volkner declaring him a very grumpy blonde albino hedgehog (hedgehog because of his spiky pale hair). Green mortified looking round to see if any Sinnoh athletes or fans nearby had heard, bopped the tawny eyed male for his rudeness.

Silver and Surge couldn't stop laughing.

Unova in 1st place: 430 points (Alder- 70 and Elesa-100)

Sinnoh in 2nd place: 320 points (Cynthia-30 and Volkner-80)

Kanto in 3rd place: 290 points (Surge- 30 and Red-50)

Hoenn in 4th place: 260 points (Steven-30 and Wattson-10 )

Johto in 5th place: 210 points (Chuck- 10 and Lance-50)

Unova was blazing ahead and now that a certain running had been formed both Gold and Green could only hope Erika would perform at her best. Erika and Red had not let them down as the marathon drew to an end, Red trotting along looking peaceful, unphased and yet tried from a day's worth of intense competing, this was why the Champions had to be good, in order to endure the whole of Section A was no easy feat. Red had managed to out run Cynthia and Norman from Hoenn and came in first place the other two respectively taking second and third with Lance in fourth; Red had as soon as he had crossed the finish line to tumultuous applause flopped down and promptly took a nap. Green had to go down to congratulate the raven haired champion and discovered this little fact when Red started snoring. Green along with Surge's help had carried the champion off the finish line as Erika bright red, came in 5th.

It had been a fabulous first day as the stadium began to empty with an excited buzz as the sun hung low on the horizon the scoreboard stuck on the final scores for the day:

Unova in 1st place: 470 points (Alder- 30 and Burgh-10)

Kanto in 2nd place: 440 points (Erika- 50 and Red-100)

Sinnoh in 3rd place: 420 points (Cynthia-70 and Gardenia-30)

Hoenn in 4th place: 370 points (Steven-30 and Norman-80 )

Johto in 5th place: 270 points (Bugsy- 10 and Lance-50)

Silver had to admit as he watched the Johto team come together looking solemn, that they really needed to make a comeback tomorrow, he had a feeling Falkner and Morty would bring them back up on the charts. He knew the bluenette was perfectly capable of getting 100 points in his category. Waving to Falkner who was wearing the Johto colours of white, green and blue smiled and waved back his arm round Morty's shoulders, the dopey blonde gymnast looking peaceful as he quietly congratulated their marathon runner Bugsy and their champion Lance.

"Great day huh?"

Gold stretched with a yawn, he had been in a very good mood today, and Silver had been glowing, limping yes, but radiant. Literally, he had smiled the whole time, even joining in the cheering and yelling out support with Green to Red who told them later when he woke up had heard them. Green raising his eyebrows told Red he highly doubted it; Red however proved it by telling Green he had heard the brunette yell:

'STOP STEALING MY BEER YOU SHIT!'

At one point during the first round in the dirt biking when Gold had been stealing the ice cubes in order to cool down. Embarrassed Green shepherded them back to the suite where Cheren waited for them, cool and collected this time, but he did not however meet Gold's leer or Silver's tiny smirk as he briefed them about transport to the archery range. Red that night had fallen asleep by 8pm, Green also wanting to get his shut eye had retired at 9pm. Gold and Silver had stayed up sitting in their room till 11, languidly exploring each other- Gold giving his lower back and hips a massage, which had felt insanely good after a day of limping about and his lower regions aching from the rough sex the night before. Silver found that Gold really liked it when he scratched him behind the ear, the tawny eyed male would purr in his chest, a pleasant rumble. Gold in return found Silver liked it when he gently sifted his fingers through his long hair, combing it.

The next day swung by and Gold and Silver had woken to an empty flat, realising they were late had been scrambling to get dressed they had stopped by the café to get coffee and breakfast- a yoghurt pot for Silver and a bagel for Gold. The waitress who had asked Green for his signature had timidly approached Gold, asking him if she could take a picture with him to show her friend that she had met that hunky golden eyed singer from the opening ceremony. Agreeing Gold took one picture with her, courtesy of Silver who used her cell phone. Blushing furiously she had given them the coffee for free. Gold was in a very good mood by the time they reached the shooting range.


	25. Chapter 25

"AND THIS IS MARY-DANIELLE OF JOHTO ALSO KNOWN AS DJ MARY! GOOD MORNING TO YOU ALL, OUR FIRST COMPETITOR IS FALKNER OF JOHTO REPRESENTING VIOLET CITY, A ROOKIE BUT NEVERTHELESS A FORMIDABLE OPPONENT, HIS KEEN EYE NEVER FAILING HIM AS HE HITS ANOTHER PERFECT BULLS-EYE!"

Finding Green who was sitting next to Surge, Sabrina and Roark, Gold and Silver sat down; Silver reaching in his pocket to try finding his spoon for his yoghurt. Cheren stood up at the entrance of the box with the other personal guards; White was also present chatting with her friend and colleague happily. Green clapped politely as Falkner reached three consecutive bulls-eyes.

"He's going to walk off with the gold today."

Green murmured thoughtfully resting his chin on the palm of his hand, chewing on his plastic spoon he had used to stir his coffee in its paper cup. Gold agreed with him, Silver had noticed Falkner was on very good form today, smiling ever so slightly as he aimed, as if he were shooting for someone. Morty was right down at the front against the glass protection as he watched the bluenette. Silver smiled, it seemed Falkner had resolved whatever issues he had with Morty, blonde tapped the glass gaining Falkner's attention when his 12th arrow was spent and Lance with a rather heavy looking bow stepped up to take his shots. Silver thought it was a bit cute how Morty pawed at the glass, Falkner bounded over after adjusting one of his wrist guards, going right up to the glass to place his slender small hand against Morty's the blonde silently telling the archer how well he thought he had done.

Lance had good aim but not as good as Unova's enthusiastic Skyla who almost matched Falkner but fell short on her 8th onwards arrows when she fired a rouge arrow missing the target completely. Terribly upset she had failed to hit another good mark thereafter. Hoenn's Winoa was tough but her lack of power caused several of her arrows to fall slightly shot landing nearer to the edges of the target. When both Koga and Janine took their turns they both did very well until Janine, nervous slipped up at the end disqualified as she had shot well out of the boundaries too many times in a horrible foul- Red had in Silver's opinion done okay compared to what he had seen the silent man do in the training grounds knew he hadn't been trying- the Champions rarely did try according to Surge in the Section A of the Tournament, there would be more time for them to shine as a leader in Section B rather than performing excellently in A. The archery ended near midday with the standings as follows:

Unova in 1st place: 560 points (Skyla- 80 and Aldler-10)

Kanto in 2nd place: 520 points (Janine/Koga-50 and Red-30)

Hoenn in 3rd place: 470 points (Steven-70 and Winoa-30 )

Sinnoh in 4th place: 460 points (Cynthia-30 and Candice-10)

Johto in 5th place: 420 points (Falkner- 100 and Lance-50)

"Seems Unova is the still the defending lead so far."

Green commented disposing his spoon as he Gold, Silver and Red made their way to the indoor stadium for the gymnastics round, Round 5. Sabrina was already there chalking up her hands and going through some warm up exercises. Wishing her luck the Kanto team traipsed off to the front row stands to watch. Gold having seen Sabrina's leotard had snickered wondering if Red would be wearing something similar. Green flushing at the mental image, had told him to stop bullying him.

"How is that bullying?"

"It just is."

"It's not like I'm saying it's gay in the offensive way, and which by the way if I meant it in the good way Red kinda is if he's dating you."

Green not wanting to continue the childish argument closed off with a girlish huff, leaving the tawny eyed male to snicker with Surge. Falkner sat next to Silver looking relieved his event was finally over he however was fearing Section B the most.

"I am pathetic at anything considering balls."

Falkner admitted and Silver confused had expected Falkner to be good at Basketball with the whole aiming thing. The bluenette had confessed whilst yes he would be able to score points, it was the method of getting there first that intimidated him greatly. Falkner couldn't kick a ball to save his life let alone run with it, that was more of Clair's style and Whitney. Falkner had also told Silver to look at him, did he look like the type to be able to withstand a tackle from Lance, Alder or hell even Crasher Wake of Sinnoh- a beefy man who looked like he could bulldoze through houses in one charge. Silver laughing had told Falkner if he could move out the way in time he would be fine. Falkner shook his head sadly.

"I am not an endurance athlete. I have a weak respiratory system and I sometimes need an inhaler after extreme cardio type sports. I won the archery at a price; I will be totally useless to my team in Section B."

Silver after reassuring his friend that he would be totally fine Silver turned to Gold who was playing travel chess with Surge, the ex army man was pleasant and Gold got along very well with him unlike Sabrina who found Surge loud and crass. A smattering of applause for the twins Tate and Lisa of Hoenn as they completed their floor routine, not many people clapped lest they break the concentration of the athletes.

"AN EXCELLENT PERFORMANCE BY TATE AND LISA OF HOENN'S MOSSDEEP CITY WE MOVE OVER TO JOHTO'S MORTY OF ECRUTEAK!"

"Oh!"

Falkner immediately turned to watch and Silver did as well. Gold and Surge paused their game to see how Sabrina watched the blonde carefully her slanted eyes narrowed in concentration as the blonde took up his position in his corner of the springy floor. Taking a small run up the gymnast for Johto sprang off the floor in a somersault before rolling smoothly forwards to rise up on his feet striking a pose that finished the sequence, turning he did a triple backhanded spring drawing murmurs of approval from the panel of judges.

"He's amazing…"

Falkner hummed his gaze soft, watching the blonde man tumble and spring like a ninja, flipping and twisting impressively, his lithe body contorting in bizarrely beautiful shapes. Morty paused on one foot the other raised in front of him slightly as he took in his bearings carefully.

"Whoa."

Gold muttered as Morty bent down fluidly and raised himself up onto his hands in a perfect straight handstand, before flipping back into a bridge to smoothly roll down into a perfect split. One leg in front and one leg behind, to fervent applause from the Johto supporters. Smiling docile Morty stood smoothly; walking back to a corner he left chalky footprints, ghostlike on the floor. Taking another run up he completed a twisting tumbling flip landing on his feet in a slight crouch he flipped backwards, spinning and finishing with a simple handspring. The bell rang to end his performance and Morty quiet as ever thanked the judged and traipsed off to sit on the side as Sabrina took over.

Her performance was more rhythm than freestyle which was Morty's, every move, Silver noticed, Sabrina would swing her arms in a graceful motion which Surge called: 'bullshitting for time'. Moving and working more on the floor than the air Sabrina did more ground work, using her hands to cart wheel and tumble springing every so often into the air arching her back to display flexibility.

She finished with a double somersault and the bell rang. Surge cheered anyway despite finding gymnastics a rather tame sport, he still respected it. After Sabrina went Fantina of Sinnoh a very graceful lady who seemed to dance across the floor rather than walk, she floated. She held a haughty, yet kind air about her and her leotard was a rich purple and sequinned accordingly to catch the light when she contorted her body. Cilan who had been last of the actual gymnasts before the champions took over had been very much like Morty, tumbling artfully - he wasn't in Falkner's opinion as good.

Unova in 1st place: 650 points (Cilan- 80 and Aldler-10)

Kanto in 2nd place: 600 points (Sabrina-50 and Red-30)

Sinnoh in 3rd place: 580 points (Cynthia-50 and Fantina-70)

Hoenn in 4th place: 530 points (Steven-30 and Tate/Lisa-30 )

Johto in 4th place: 530 points (Morty- 100 and Lance-10)

Falkner seemed pleased that Johto was catching up. There was a long break of an hour and a half. Silver telling Gold he was off with Falkner to find Morty, the amber eyed male gave him a quick kiss much to Surge's amusement ('God, so much young love hangin' round here, makes n old war veteran like me feel bad about himself, eh laddie tryin ta make me feel old? Nah I'm jokin' with ya. C'mon Wattson and Brawly have this badass beer hat that I totally gotta try.') Blushing under his blue haired friends' gaze Silver had pulled his hood up over his face to hide himself.

"Hey it's not that embarrassing."

Falkner tried coaxing Silver out but Silver refused.

"You don't understand."

Silver replied, holding down his hood defiantly. It was embarrassing because if he didn't contain himself he would probably jump Gold there and then if he wasn't careful enough.

Day two of the World Tournament was drawing to a close with Johto sliding up to 3rd in the track Athletics due to both Clair and Lance's excellent performances ('They're brother and sister you know' Morty had told Gold and Silver much later when they had watched the athletics in a muted voice, his placid violet gaze was friendly reminding the two of a droopy basset hound or something.)

Unova in 1st place: 730 points (Drayden- 30 and Aldler-50)

Kanto in 2nd place: 710 points (Blaine-80 and Red-30)

Johto in 3rd place: 700 points (Clair- 100 and Lance-70)

Sinnoh in 4th place: 620 points (Cynthia-30 and Byron-10)

Hoenn in 5th place: 570 points (Steven-30 and Flannery-10 )

"Red wasn't trying."

Gold said his brow furrowed noticing the score the champion had received was the same as his gymnastics one and Erika nodded, Misty and Sabrina however seemed perfectly fine with it.

"He doesn't have to try hard in Section A, he does need to though in Section B, that's much more tough."

Sabrina said quietly, sensibly as she combed her hair, looking into a small pocket mirror she carried in her purse. Misty was flicking through her programme.

"They should be tallying our costs soon."

"I know I'll be worth nothing…"

Janine said miserably still upset over her first ever Tournament and still managing to screw up. Koga patted his daughter on the shoulder comfortingly placing a small kiss on her head.

"You did your best my little chick, I'm still so proud of you."

Janine sighed still looking sad. Morty sat next to Falkner the pair of them very much like a pair of lovebirds or budgies as Falkner scooted close to the blonde man tucking his legs under himself like a roosting bird. Gold had attempted to cuddle up to Silver like Red had with Green during lunch hour inspiring the press to come interview them on their relationship, Red had mainly said nothing surprise surprise and Green had had a hard time extracting Red from his being as he stammered out answers to the press as Red openly groped at him inappropriately. But when he had attempted it Silver had given Gold such a nasty pinch the hawkeyed male had gone off his tail in between his legs to sit with Steven and Riley and the ever moody Volkner who had stared blankly at Gold.

"What?"

Gold had asked and Volkner shrugged. Gold sighed and ran a hand through his head rubbing at his poor pinched arm dejected. Silver could deal out horrible pinches, they were so painful it was like receiving an animal bite or a particularly nasty peck from a duck. Gold didn't like ducks very much, when he was little one had pecked him so viciously and then chased him his father had to shoo it away. Volkner turned slightly, regarding his new company with as much interest as a fish would be to land.

"Why so blue?"

"My boyfriend pinched me."

"Ah."

The pause after was pregnant and Volker scratched his nose slowly, bored. They sat together in silence once more, Gold had no idea how the rest of the Sinnoh team could stand such a tedious character as Volkner. Gold stopped rubbing his sore arm.

"Pinch him back."

The blonde suggested his voice low, quiet and immensely jaded, Gold shook his head.

"I can't, he'd kick me out of our room."

"That's depressing."

"I know."

Volkner smiled slightly, looking a bit brighter than normal.

"I like you. Wait, weren't you from the opening ceremony?"

Gold nodded busy folding a random Pizza Hut and BBQ grill leaflet into a paper plane. There was some kind of unspoken rule or mini contest in the stadium where a loud buzz of excitement was brewing; one must fold a paper airplane and throw it letting it fly, if it landed on the track in the stadium that person would be declared a legend- in that strange nerdy sense Gold had assumed but still finished folding his plane anyway. One would think this was easy if you were so close like Gold but sound waves from the cheering crowd as Round 7's athletes stepped up to the discus cage was enormous and it was those sound waves that were what made the paper planes fly haphazardly, out of control swirling in on its flight course and back to the stands. The people in the top of the stadium whilst having a fantastic view, couldn't even begin to compete in the mini contest seeing they'd be fruitless to try.

"The stronger built ones with the bigger arms will prevail in the discus."

Volkner said flatly, Gold spared him a glance before taking aim with his plane and released it watching it fly spiralling to land back in the box they sat in. Volkner snorted at the pathetically short flight of the paper plane.

"Pointless."

Gold said nothing, deciding the moody blonde hedgehog wasn't brilliant company Gold bid him goodbye and slouched back over to Silver who gave him an apologetic look, looking at the pinch mark he had made. Gold tried to get the pretty redhead to kiss it better, much to his astonishment though Silver did actually kiss it better- albeit a bit quickly. Falkner was looking away burying his face into Morty's shoulder in public mortification for Silver. Flushing a delicate shade of pink Silver elbowed the bluenette.

"Shut up."

"Can't, shan't, won't~ Hahaha~ Godamnit Silver! Love really does make you stupid!"

Falkner giggled himself into tears, wiping his eyes on Morty's scarf- Silver never understood why the blonde wore a scarf in summer, Gold swore he did it because he was secretly a vampire and was hiding the teeth marks. He had been met with blank stares at this one and Silver had kicked him fiercely on the shins. Cursing and wondering if he was ever going to escape the abuse Silver would bestow upon him Gold was pleasantly surprised when the redhead allowed him to hold hands in public. It was another big step for Silver and Gold was very proud that he was trying to change and adapt, however he didn't want Silver to change too much, he still wanted the Silver he loved. That moody little redhead, Gold grinned watching Red let a discus fly. Green was talking to Brawly and Lenora, two other fellow combat specialists, casually talking about their event and who would go against who first; the handsome brunette stopped though to watch the disc fly through the air, Red had a lot of hidden power stored away in his bony lanky frame.

"He really is something that Red."

Gold muttered and Silver nodded, also awestruck by how Red could compete in so many sports and do very well. Falkner turned to Silver with a question.

"Red Pallet right?"

"Yeah?"

Falkner said nothing seeming to be thinking very hard about something, Gold noticing asked him what was he thinking about the bluenette shook his head.

"It's nothing, I swear I know his name from something else but never mind this is me and my dreadful fish memory."

"You don't have a fish memory."

Morty said his voice soft and muffled behind his scarf. The Johto archer looked at the blonde and reached out to ruffle the fluffy pale blonde hair. Morty made a small noise of annoyance, batting away the offending hand. Silver checked the scoreboard, the scores hadn't changed much as now as the field events drew to a close the athletes were given bonus points from the max being 20 and the lowest was 5 the scores working in multiples of 5 only.

Unova in 1st place: 760 points (Drayden- 15 and Aldler-15)

Kanto in 2nd place: 740 points (Blaine-15and Red-15)

Johto in 3rd place: 740 points (Clair- 20 and Lance-20)

Sinnoh in 4th place: 655 points (Cynthia-20 and Byron-15)

Hoenn in 5th place: 610 points (Steven-20 and Flannery-20 )

 

* * *

 

The last event of day two was Round 8 the Taekwondo and Judo. Green was wearing the white uniforms, sitting on the sidelines as the stadium watched Hoenn's Brawly and Unova's Lenora face one another. The danced about each other, both attempting to grapple their opponent to throw them to the ground. They were evenly matched, Lenora using her size to her advantage and Brawly using his speed.

"NICE BLOCK FROM LENORA OF UNOVA, BRAWLY IS IN GOOD FORM TODAY BUT WILL HE SUCCEED IN GRASPING THE VICTORY? THIS IS DJ MARY OVER AND OUT!"

Time out was called and the two backed down, Brawly immediately going over to grab his towel and dry off. Lenora was talking to her husband, a smallish man, timid with glasses and tuft-like hair. Red had appeared next to Green, Gold fidgeted in his seat.

"I wonder if those two will end up fighting one another…"

Silver didn't know, but if Brawly beat Lenora or vice versa and Red defeated Brawly/Lenora and Green defeated Lance, the two would end up fighting each other. Cynthia and Maylene as well as Whitney had all fallen, out of the event first as Lance had easily taken care of Cynthia, it was one wrong move from the blonde champion and she had been caught and thrown down. Maylene had been defeated by Red who had strangely been quite ruthless. Whitney had been defeated only just by Steven who had been knocked out by Lenora and Alder had been thrown off completely and out by Green.

Minutes trickled by as Lenora and Brawly came together again, both trying to anchor a good footing down. However Lenora managed before Brawly could and bodily threw him, pinning him with a strong choke hold. The bell rang out, ending the match and Brawly got up staggering slightly as he regained his balance, the dark skinned woman from Unova bowed to him and he in return respectfully before leaving the taped section of the arena which was the boundaries in which to fight in. Step over that line you would forfeit.

"Oh my god, I don't know how the hell Green is going to defeat that."

Gold muttered, staring at Lance. Once again both he and Silver had arrived late mainly because Gold had managed to coax Silver into a heavy snogging session during one of the time outs in an abandoned corridor and had missed the match where according to Falkner and Surge, Lance had almost broken a world record he had defeated Cynthia so quickly; the petite Sinnoh champion was no match for his strength. Sabrina who was sitting in front with Gardenia, Candice and Burgh turned to look at the hawkeyed male.

"Judo was built so that smaller persons could defend themselves against a larger and stronger opponent."

"Yeah it was also made so that larger stronger opponents could toss smaller persons through fucking walls."

Gold said worried for Green who looked up at Lance his expression set and determined; the Johto champion towered over him, a head and a half taller with ember red hair and massive musculature. The two bowed and took up their stances at either end of the borders. The bell rang and Lance did not wait like both Lenora and Brawly did, lunging forwards, Green only just managed to slip by.

"Green needs ta be quick. The longer this goes on for, tha' harder it gits, Lance knows he's stronger than Green there an' so won't be wastin' no energy on chasin' him down. Lance means to tire pretty boy out so he can deal that final blow."

Surge commented his eyes narrowed as Green once again artfully dodged a grapple. Red was sitting bolt upright on his stool in the arena sidelines, his mouth twisted in what Silver could only describe as tension. The round dragged on, Green continuing to evade, once he had been caught but had managed to wriggle free of Lance's grip, backing away as he tried to avoid getting cornered like that again. The rounds were 15 minutes long, if time was up and neither had been defeated there would be an extra sudden death minute and if neither had still not been beaten, the referee and the two corner judges who would've been observing closely would declare which ever they saw fit as the winner; normally the one who had displayed the better techniques in both defence and offence.

The Kanto and Johto representatives clashed and Silver didn't know what had happened but Lance had been pinned, the two struggled for dominance, Green wriggling until he had locked his legs in a cross leg choke round Lance's neck. The Kanto supporters went wild as the bell rang, only a minute off from time up. Panting heavily Green helped the Johto champion up the two bowing after.

"Fucking hell."

Gold muttered scrunching his paper napkin up, amazed at Green who was pushing his sweaty hair out of his face looking relieved. The semi final match consisting of Red and Lenora did not last long at all. Lenora took a swing but Red slipped round, tripping her up, using his hip to aid him, flipped her over and pinned her neatly. Lenora totally disorientated stood applauding Red in astonishment who had not even broken a sweat. Gold whistled and Surge snorted with laughter his large hands adding to the din as he clapped wildly.

It was an all Kanto final for the combat section, Round 8. This one was going to be worth watching. Red vs. Green.

"This gonna be interestin' lads! Red's a seasoned fighta' who's defended many a title both legal and illegal an' Green is a professional, who bets a fifty tha' Green's gonna win it?"

Surge slapped the money on the table. Gold reached into his pocket and found a crumpled twenty. Sabrina rolled her eyes muttering about gambling and idiots. Gardenia however turned and placed her money on Red. Silver shoved Gold playfully.

"Since when do you gamble?"

Gold quirked an eyebrow and thumped his chest proudly.

"I used to all the time when I was a kid. Played poker and billiards or pool down at the local youth club, I was the best, no one could beat me; I bet Green's going to win this shindig. I know Red is one crazy motherfucker but I think Green will win."

Silver didn't believe him and Gold messed up his hair grinning. Silver took a swipe at him which Gold easily avoided before going about fixing his hair. Gold hung round him being a pest.

"I'm a great shot with a pool cue, don't you believe in my skills?"

Silver rolled his eyes as Candice unsure of who to bet for decided not to. Falkner and Morty bet Red and Pryce and Skyla who had been with Surge bet on Red and Green respectively. There was about 500 on the seat beside Surge by the time the match had started- those who had bet on Green would divide the money equally as if Red won the same would happen.

Red wearing inverted Kanto colours- dark red, dark blue and silver, the 'Away' colours and Green wore the 'Home' of gold, and brighter red and blue. The stadium was silent, watchful as the two prowled round each other. Gold had declared this was going to be the best thing to watch ever mainly because Red and Green were partners, lovers.

Could they beat one another?

Silver watched them circle like a pair of lions ready to rip and tear at each other's throats. Green was being clever though, using his brain as he allowed his expression to become unguarded, a light carefree smile that Red loved so much. Red however was emotionless as ever, however his lips were slightly parted. Silver swore that both of them were facing internal dilemmas.

"I still vote Green."

Gold said grinning, tossing his paper napkin ball up in the air and catching it. Red down on the floor narrowed his eyes, calculating Green carefully. He knew Green would use their relationship as a plot to unhand him but he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Green seemed to have realised this too and closed up, poker faced. Red jabbed out and Green evaded and retaliated, they locked together, Red not bothering to use his full strength, knowing that Green wasn't either. Twisting out of Green's half grip Red backed away, Green advanced, Red could see it in those emerald eyes that Green was excited, wanting to win against him again. Repeating their many fights from so long ago. Red had to admit back then Green had been the favourite and let him win.

However that was the past and Red decided this time he would win, because Green had won too many times against him, as much as he loved the handsome psychologist/ combat specialist; Red had dearly wanted to pay him back for the loss which he should've won. Green had sensed this and was on his guard. He in reality whilst having won against Red had never truly won as Red could easily overpower him.

"Red?"

Green muttered and Red hearing him tilted his head to one side. They came together again attempting to trip the other. Green gritted his teeth, wanting to finish the match, Red dodged the leg that lashed out to hook and pull him down.

"Green...?"

"Red, I love you."

Green hissed playing his final card, playing dirty as Red hooked him round the waist momentarily lost concentration and the brunette grabbed the scarlet eyed male in a headlock. The two both hit the ground in a tangle of limbs both of them pinning the other. Stalemate. The stadium erupted. There would be no sudden deaths in the finals of round 8, thus it had been a draw Gold stared and Silver smirked as Surge pretty much dealt the money equally out to everyone.

"Holy crap."

Gold stood clapping with the rest of the VIP box, given a standing ovation. Stalemates were uncommon; seeing as once a person was brought down it was often hard to get out. Silver and Falkner stared up at the score board ready to watch the change of points. The final scores for Section A before the costs for each fallen team member would be shown.

Kanto in 1st place: 920 points (Green-80 and Red-100)

Unova in 2nd place: 860 points (Lenora- 70 and Aldler-30)

Johto in 3rd place: 850 points (Whitney- 30 and Lance-80)

Hoenn in 4th place: 710 points (Steven- 50 and Brawly-50 )

Sinnoh in 5th place: 695 points (Cynthia-30 and Maylene-10)

Kanto were now way ahead. The scoreboard flickered and DJ Mary's voice came on over the loud speakers:

"WELL THEN THIS IS SECTION A OF THE WORLD TOURNAMENT OFFICIALLY OVER THE STANDINGS AS FOLLOWS IS KANTO IN THE LEAD WITH UNOVA AND JOHTO WITH ONLY TEN POINTS IN DIFFERENCE HOENN AND SINNOH BRINING UP THE REAR! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE LISTS AND COSTS FOR THE FALLEN PLAYERS, CHAMPIONS, SPEND YOUR EXP WISELY!"

Flickering off the scoreboard changed and Silver watched as each region flickered up on the boards:

KANTO: Clear: Red, Green, Brock, Blaine

Cost: Erika (70), Koga/Janine (70/70), Sabrina (60), Surge (80), Misty (50)

JOHTO: Clear: Lance, Jasmine, Falkner, Morty, Clair

Cost: Pryce (50), Whitney (50), Bugsy (60), Chuck (60)

HOENN: Clear: Steven, Norman

Cost: Roxanne (20), Brawly (70), Wattson (50), Flannery (30), Winoa (50), Tate/Lisa (50/50), Wallace (60)

SINNOH: Clear: Cynthia, Volkner

Cost: Roark (50), Gardenia (50), Maylene (30), Wake (40), Fantina (80), Byron (30), Candice (40)

UNOVA: Clear: Alder, Elesa, Skyla, Cilan

Cost: Lenora (80), Burgh (40), Clay (40), Brycen (60), Drayden (50)

Silver looked at Red who was standing in front of the board with the four other champions, one could potentially buy all their players but that wasn't the point, you only had 6 slots and if you wanted the better team members one would have to choose wisely. Else they would lose their ranking, if Red wasn't careful they'd drop from first place. In fact Johto was at an advantage having five people on the team for Section B anyway.

"CHAMPION RED, NAME YOUR PLAYERS."

Red stepped forwards staring up at the board.

"Surge."

"EXCELLENT."

The voice boomed and the points were reduced by 80 from Kanto. Lance chose to do nothing leaving them at 5 players. Their points stayed the same. Steven contemplated his options and bought back only Wallace and Roxanne, Hoenn's score dropping by 80.

"CHAMPION CYNTHIA, NAME YOUR PLAYERS."

"Maylene and Byron."

Sinnoh lost 60.

"CHAMPION ALDER, NAME YOUR PLAYERS."

"Lenora."

Unova lost 80.

The voice shut off and the points on the score board had changed dramatically.

Johto in 1st place: 850 points

Kanto in 2nd place: 840 points

Unova in 3rd place: 780 points

Sinnoh in 4th place: 635 points

Hoenn in 5th place: 630 points


	26. Chapter 26

Silver frowned down at the chessboard, Red sat across from him fiddling with the white queen he had just taken. Silver glanced up at Red and moved his king as Red's ebony bishop slid a bit too close for his liking. Gold watched them both, lying on the floor his head pillowed on his arms. Green was chatting with Cheren on the phone.

"This is boring."

Gold said blowing his fringe out of his face, Silver spared his boyfriend a glance. Gold raised his eyebrows looking hopeful, Silver reached round and tossed an old encyclopaedia he had found on one of the shelves at the raven haired teen, Gold squeaked in shock as it landed a bit too close near his head. Silver shifted, amazing that his backside still felt sore after his first time in the hot tub. Gold really must've pounded into him. Silver had been a virgin at the time and when Gold realised this hadn't stopped smirking for the rest of the day.

"You're so mean to me!"

Gold whined, grabbing the thick tome of a book and flipping its dusty pages open to something on animal biology, ecology and other extreme science-ish things. The redhead snorted as he moved his pawn, taking Red's knight which he had placed carelessly. Red grunted as he realised this watching the board with a close kind of scrutiny.

"You know you love it."

Silver responded, sitting back as Red carefully surveyed the board, Gold flipped through some more pages of the encyclopaedia mournfully.

"I want to do it again Silver,"

"I don't."

Silver retorted Red looked at them both his mouth set in a position which suggested: 'Not here thanks! 'Gold rolled onto his back.

"You loved it. You were screaming in pleasure."

"I know, but I'm still sore, so no, read your book Gold."

"So you would say yes if you weren't sore? And this isn't my book, you threw it at me."

"Perhaps."

"Check."

Red said having enough of the rather suggestive banter that was firing over his head at the moment, moving his black rook into the same column as Silver's white king. Silver gave the amber eyed male a look the read 'we'll continue this discussion later' and turned his full attention back to the board. He saw Red's rook, queen and bishop all closing in on his king. He only had a few measly pawns and a knight and his king left. Silver sighed; he wasn't going to win this. Red started humming happy birthday tunelessly as he waited for Silver to make a move.

"I forfeit."

Silver turned his king onto its side; Red triumphant threw his hands up in the air very excited at his personal victory. Silver grinning turned to Gold who was now aimlessly rolling round on the floor. God he was an idiot, Silver smiled to himself more than anything as he watched the stronger male bump into the sofa by accident with a grunt and a soft swear word. But he was a loveable idiot. Silver hugged his knees content to just watch Gold flop about. Red packed away the game and standing shuffled over to Green to embrace him from behind causing him to shriek in surprise. Cheren yelling over the phone, asking what had happened.

Silver chuckled at the sound; their personal guard really was a twitchy one. But this meant he was always ready for action at the slightest shriek or yell for help. Green having calmed down gave Red a warning look before breaking into a smile, reaching back and up to pet the silent man's hair, ruffling it fondly. Gold noticing Silver watching him ceased rolling, to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Silver?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still bored."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Gold got up smoothly and walked over, standing over the redhead. Gold grinned down at him before picking the pale scarred teen up and throwing him over his shoulder. Turning pink at the action Silver, scrabbled at Gold's strong back, trying to get him to put him down. Looking over his shoulder Silver hissed at Gold to put him down, Gold however whistled cheerfully as he carried the smaller male effortlessly into their bedroom, Red who had noticed their departure giving Gold the thumbs up whilst sneakily slipping a hand into Green's back pocket to grope the psychologists' bum as he gossiped on the phone, oblivious to his surroundings. Silver sighed giving up as Gold kicked the door shut behind him, pulling Silver down into his arms bridal style Gold leant in as if to kiss him. Silver closed his eyes waiting but it never came in stead his was greeted with a brilliant smile.

"You're so cute."

Gold said chuckling and Silver opened his eyes to send the handsome teen a glare, he yelped as Gold dumped him unceremoniously onto their bed. Sitting up Silver pushed several strands of dark red hair out of his eyes annoyed.

"Drop me next time an-"

He was cut off by Gold kissing him passionately, tongue and all, pressing him back into the headboard. Opening his mouth Silver allowed the larger, stronger male access, their tongues sliding along each other. The sound of the wet kiss was rather obscene and Silver cheeks flushed reached up to grip at Gold's broad shoulders as he pressed into the redhead his weight heavy in a pleasurable way and warmth rolling off his powerful frame. Silver broke the kiss first, breathing shallowly, pupils dilated so only a thin circle of pale grey steel showed; Gold smelt good, as in he smelt like he usually did, musky, pine and heady but somehow more so than usual. It was like the golden eyed teen was giving of pheromones or something, Silver buried his nose in Gold's thick choppy hair, inhaling deeply. Gold puzzled by his weird behaviour said nothing perfectly happy for Silver to do whatever the hell he was doing.

"You smell good."

Silver said thickly, hiding his face in Gold's strong neck, Gold looking down at the pretty redhead from the corner of his eyes saw he was hiding.

"You don't need to hide."

"It's embarrassing."

Silver moved from Gold's neck to the wide powerful chest, resting his forehead against the black shirt Gold wore; Silver blew out a sigh, trying to cool down. He had no idea what was happening but Silver had a nagging little feeling that somehow Gold's scent turned him on greatly. Unsure if he liked that concept Silver calmed listening to the slow thudding of Gold's heart in his chest, beating calmly unlike his own which was racing a mile a minute. Gold still didn't know how nervous with anticipation he made him, Silver had found Gold after having sex with him; hadn't curbed his desires. Instead it had left him wanting more, Silver didn't know if that was okay or not.

"It's not embarrassing to like how someone smells, if they smell good then they smell good."

Gold said trying to get the smaller male to look at him. Silver said nothing, biting his lower lip he gently ran his finger tips over Gold's shirt covered abdomen. Enjoying the hitch in Gold's breathing he repeated the action feeling the taut abs flex and twitch under his touch. Silver recalled how he'd been able to look at Gold, dripping wet, solid, sexy and perfect during their romp in the hot tub, but hadn't been able to touch because he'd been pinned down for the majority of the ride. Silver decided now whilst there was some kind of mood setting in, was the right time to explore the stronger male's body.

Slipping his hands up and under the black shirt Silver allowed his fingers to ghost over Gold's skin, heat radiating off of the soft skin in waves. Gold flinched, holding back a gasp as he watched the redhead. Placing his palms flat against the solid strong panels of Gold's stomach Silver stayed like that for a while feeling how every breath the hawkeyed male took, caused his torso to swell slightly, filling his palms. Silver traced the hard muscle with his fingertips. Gold shuddered, Silver looked up surprised.

"You're ticklish?"

Gold had a look on his face that pretty much read 'oh shit.' Silver grinning evilly attacked the larger male, Gold yelped, frantically trying to get away, Silver wasn't going to let this opportunity pass pursued him, intent on tickling his partner into complete submission. Gold shrieked his normally low voice cracking, breaking slightly, amused Silver sat on Gold's strong legs, running his fingers teasingly over Gold's ribs, light then roughly tickling him.

"Shit! HAHAHAHAH! DAMNIT SILVER! STOP!"

Gold rolled about, Silver sat fast, legs clamping down round Gold's jerking ones as he stayed put, knowing Gold was tying his best not to throw him off, which he could easily do. Silver had to admit pinning Gold was very much like trying to tame or break in a wild horse. His enjoyment was short lived when Gold turned the tables, grasping Silver by his still slightly bruised, scarred wrists, flipped them over, Silver lying comfortably underneath his lean muscled frame. Gold smirked as he watched Silver blink disorientated.

"Hey!"

Silver cried out realising he was now on the bottom, Gold grinned triumphantly down at him, leaning forwards he nuzzled Silver's nose with his own before trailing down to place a small kiss on the silvery eyed teens' jaw line. Silver un-amused that he had been defeated so easily, lay there under Gold sulking slightly; snorting Gold nosed his cheek in a question. Silver wriggled to get comfortable, reach to pull down his shirt which had ridden up slightly.

"Go away."

Silver said looking up at him with a grimace and Gold stayed put, Silver turned his nose up in a huff. Fine they'd play the waiting game. Minutes ticked by and Gold still didn't move. Annoyed Silver looked back at him to see Gold staring at him with an intense kind of scrutiny his bright sunny golden eyes focused on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

Silver growled, pretending to be angry as Gold let out a heavy and rather dramatic sigh.

"At you and how beautiful you are."

Flushing a delicate shade of pink, (Silver had realised Gold just automatically made him colour whether it was pleasure, embarrassment or whatever. He had accepted it as the norm now seeing as he and Gold officially had become an item) Shaking his head and muttering about how Gold was blind Silver looked away stubbornly. Gold was silent and Silver wriggled, shifting slightly under the pleasant weight which was Gold. Gold seeming to realise he was squashing the redhead somewhat rolled off to lie next to him on the bed a hand reaching out to curl a lock of long dark foxy red hair round his index finger.

"Why'd you grow out your hair?"

Silver shrugged not really knowing the answer to that himself.

"I never saw anyone when I was a child, or I rarely did anyway. Cutting hair seemed a bit trivial at the time thus it just grew long. I wasn't too bothered about cutting it and I liked it so it's stayed."

"Would you consider cutting all this off? I think you'd look pretty cute with short hair but I much prefer your long hair, personally, that is."

Gold held up a handful of the silky hair, Silver shook his head, he wouldn't dream of cutting the hair he had so carefully grown over the years; pleased Gold left the hair slither through his fingers to fall with a soft rustling noise to the bed sheets. Silver raised himself on one arm to hover, looking down over Gold who smiled lazily up at him, his amber eyes liquid sunlight. Silver couldn't help himself, leaning down to kiss Gold he paused, hesitating, shy. Gold sensing his dilemma gently reached up and pulled him down connecting their lips in a sweet kiss that quickly turned dirty and rough with Gold reaching down to grab a handful of Silver's arse, yanking the pale skinned teens' leg up and over so he was straddling his waist, torsos flush up against one another the kiss unbroken.

They broke apart after a long slow session; a slim string of saliva connecting their lips, Silver's pale pink lips now stained a pretty and attractive dark sorbet pink, grinning roguishly at the redhead Gold kneaded the soft, rounded butt in his hands. Bolting upright his face as red as his hair Silver struggled to get away but was pulled down into Gold's arms, hugging him tightly, Gold was perfectly happy to stay that way, listening to Silver racing heart and his equally rapid light breathing.

Silver stayed lying on top of Gold quietly, enjoying the warmth and how safe he felt in the hawkeyed teen's arms. Unknowingly the two totally forgot the time and fell asleep like that in each other's arms, fully clothed a respective small smile upon their lips.

 

* * *

 

"WELCOME TO DAY THREE! KANTO VERSUS SINNOH AS THE FIRST EVENT OF SECTION B: FOOTBALL! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO COME FROM HOENN YOU PROBABLY CALL IT SOCCER~ DJ MARY ON THE MIC, LET'S SEE OUR ATHLETES TODAY LOOKING RESTED AND READY FOR ACTION!"

The DJ MC woman began announcing the players as they entered the pitch, Red at the head of the Kanto group with Green, Surge, Blaine and Brock close behind. Cynthia looking radiant entered with her small Sinnoh team, Volkner looking sour with Byron a bearded purplish haired man- something about dying his beard and hair that colour for charity and the chirpy Maylene on either side of the scowling blonde.

"AS SECTION B'S FIRST ROUND OF THE FIRST EVENT BEGINS TO WARM UP LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE PLAYERS, RED OF KANTO IS SLIM BUILT PERFECT FOR SPRINTS…"

Silver sat with Gold along with Erika, Sabrina, Misty and Koga and Janine, Sabrina expressing her good fortune that Red didn't buy her back on the team, she hated all three sports of Section B with a passion. Silver looked at each player for Kanto. Red was lithe and indeed perfect for quick sprints, he had excellent coordination thus kicking a ball wouldn't be too difficult for him to do, his lanky frame also portrayed his power. Surge was pure muscle and would be the power zone of Kanto for the second event of Section B: Rugby. Average in speed Surge would mainly be defence. Green built like Red only slimmer would be that midfielder who tripped people up and over, stealing the ball artfully before passing on to Brock who would handle the ball well but not enough to control it for an extended period of time. Finally Blaine who as a mixture and adaptable.

The Sinnoh side actually looked tough, Cynthia was just as quick as Red and Volkner had the power and because he looked so annoyed, Silver had a feeling he was going to try his best in order to get the event over. Byron was quite stern looking a formidable player no doubt, apparently Roark was his son or nephew and the bright and chatty Maylene had technique. Kanto were wearing their blue away kit and Sinnoh was wearing their home kit in white. Brock sat out, a reserve as Surge became the goal for Kanto and Byron for Sinnoh. If all went fast, today half the matches would be completed and tomorrow, Thursday the football/soccer would continue before the points would be added. It was Kanto and Sinnoh, Unova and Johto today and then after the break would be Hoenn and Unova and if possible Sinnoh.

"AND THEYRE OFF, BLAINE IN POSSESSION OF THE BALL, HOWEVER VOLKNER, SINNOH'S SUNYSHORE REPRESENTATIVE MATCHES HIM EASILY, THEY'RE EVENLY MATCHED AND VOLKNER IN POSSESSION, WHAT AN EXCELLENT TACKLE."

Gold let out a small groan, Silver sat on the bench, propping himself up with his arms, shoulders hunched, he had never liked football much, it was boring to him. Gold was the polar opposite and loved the sport.

"What happens if you just don't play football?"

Silver asked no one in particular and Misty laughed turned to look at her fellow redhead- well she was a brunette but her carrot orange dyed hair still counted.

"You're screwed! This is why Section B is so difficult because whilst the champions will be good, the actual athlete representatives might not be. But it's all about being versatile and adapting. We're all so good it shouldn't be too hard to fail in the first ten minutes of the game before warming up to it- Blaine is a perfect example there, Volkner stole the ball but he's now doing pretty well marking him."

Silver made a small ah, as he watched the game, Green was closely marked by Maylene; it seemed she had some kind of cheerful vendetta against him for the all Kanto final of Round 8 yesterday. Red and Blaine switched placed and the Kanto champion slipped in, stealing the ball form Volkner who dropped to allow Cynthia to tackle her opponent, the two dancing round each other, Red passed to Green who passed just before Maylene could tackle him, Blaine snagging it, Surge close behind.

The game ended with Kanto 1 and Sinnoh 0.

"AND LANCE TAKES POSSESSION OF THE BALL, ALDER IS BEING PUT THROUGH HIS PACES NO DOUBT, OH AND HE SCORES!"

The stadium boomed it approval at Lance's quick goal, Silver shut off from the game, looking around he spotted the many exits in the stands and all the security in their suits looking surly. Cheren was up near him at the nearest exit watching the game through his sunglasses. Today was another hot day and Silver, as much as he hated wearing short sleeves was wearing a plain navy shirt and jeans, in order to hide his scars Falkner had lent him some of his older wrist guards he had worn down in archery practice. They were black and red the plastic guard scratched and worn. Silver didn't really want to hide his scars, he wore them proudly, but Green had advised him it was better to do so lest he get unwanted attention. Silver looked up as Johto scored again, Falkner was standing on the sidelines looking pale as he clapped.

Johto had to do a quick substitution from Falkner to Morty as the bluenette really did have poor stamina. Silver glanced away again looking back at the security, all of them clumped in clusters. He didn't like it how they looked like a different species. It was a bit insulting of him to say but he never really liked bodyguards and the like. Cheren was fine and he was pretty sure the rest were too but his father had this one man, he was strange and liked puppets and marionettes. His name was Petrel. Petrel would often tell him when the silvery eyed male was small child that he enjoyed ripping tongues out, listening to the dying breaths and gurgled screams of the victims as they choked on their own blood. Silver shuddered as he was briefly reminded of Agatha.

Unsure of as to why he had gone into such a disturbing realm of his mind Silver quickly found Gold's hand, grasping it, squeezing it. Gold looked down at him surprised.

"Silv?"

"It's nothing."

Gold stared at him quietly for a few seconds not believing him in the slightest, Silver had to admit Gold really knew how to read him now and that was okay. Silver liked it that Gold could understand him when others could not. Giving Silver another careful look, Gold turned back to the game, holding Silver's hand as the redhead banished the unpleasant thoughts from his mind.

However a knot of uneasiness settled to stay in his gut.

What was this feeling?

Silver knew it didn't have anything to do with him or Gold or his feelings for Gold, those were perfect, everything he had ever wanted and more. Gold had somehow also snuck into his heart and locked himself in there. Silver knew without Gold he would be a shattered mess still. Gold had helped him heal in ways he never thought he could ever have done. That was why he really loved Gold and cared about him. Silver glanced about again, noticing different things now, his sharp eyes picking out different qualities of people. Silver liked to people watch, it gave him information about people, wether they were friendly or not.

There was a female guard with oval glasses and ginger brown hair over in the south stands talking on her communications device, her hair scrunched back in a severe ponytail. He recalled her name was Lorlei, a strict woman who didn't have time for fun and games. Her nails were immaculate; her lips perfectly lined in a nude pink and tiny diamond stud earrings. She wasn't married, she had a cat judging by the way she dusted off her trousers in a petting stroke and she hated wearing heels by the way she stood slightly to the side in them. Silver moved to the north stands spotting several guards there, one had a fake watch, Silver knew because of the scratches on the watch face. The other two were twins and he could tell them apart because the one on the left had a mole on his neck near his ear piece wire.

Johto scored again, Lance doing a lap of victory, Silver didn't really like Lance, he was nice enough but rather vain, talked too much about himself. Volkner had been complaining about him since day one, but then again, Volkner never liked anyone the only person Volkner truly seemed to stand and even smile at was Flint, the rowdy organiser with the 'badass' afro- (those had been Gold's words not his). According to Falkner though, Lance was the best freestyle wrestler he had ever seen or met. Silver did not doubt his frail archer friend in the slightest. Unova was failing slightly in their match as Morty contorting slightly passed the ball in an awkward manner of kicking to Clair who raced ahead her powerful thighs working, sprinting up the field.

"IT'S WONDERWOMAN, CLAIR OF JOHTO STREAKING UP THE FIELD, CAN LENORA BLOCK HER CHARGE?! OH YES LENORA SAVES WITH AN IMMEDIATE PASS TO JASMINE BUT CLAIR IS THERE, IS THERE NO STOPPING THIS WOMAN?! AND SHE STEALS THE BALL FROM UNDER JASMINE'S NOSE AND… AND SHE SCORES! YES JOHTO -3 AND UNOVA- 1."

Silver had to admit as a sibling duo Lance and Clair were a fantastic team, both knew exactly how to work round each other. However Clair was a snooty bitch, fussy and also quite vain she shot down anyone who was remotely more attractive than her. Almost like the dark Queen from Snow White or something, something about the fairest of them all. Scoffing slightly at his own thoughts Silver watched as Gold cheered, whilst they were here supporting Kanto wholeheartedly he was a Johto boy at heart seeing as it was his home region and would thus cheer for them too; Silver looked up at the bright sun in the sky shielding his eyes as he did so. It was ruthless and seemed like it would be another scorcher tomorrow, Silver hid under their umbrella, thankful they were provided with the artificial shade. He would be cooking with a lovely lobster red burn by now if they hadn't. Silver didn't tan at all; he just burned and peeled after.

It was disgusting. Applying aloe gel for the rest of the day was not exactly how he had planned his night at all. Gold had teased him relentlessly before helping him.

Gold however tanned like no other, his skin already two tones darker from when they first came out from Kanto, Viridian got its fair share of sun but because it was so close to the looming Mt. Silver, whilst the sunlight was warm yet it was not as blazing as this. He shuddered to think of what Hoenn was like in the summer. Brawly had told Misty who had really wanted to go on holiday there that it was stifling with an impressive 40 degrees right now in the more beach-y areas such as Slateport City or Pacifidlog or even his home town Dewford.

The game ended with Johto as a clear win with 7 and Unova at 3. Gold cheered heartily and Silver realising he was still holding Gold's hand let it go so his partner could applaud properly. The day also ended with Johto in the lead and Kanto still in second, Hoenn in third, Unova in fourth and Sinnoh in 5th. As they took the short lift ride down from the stadium Silver watching through the glass, people watching again he saw a man in a grease stained workers garb, who was examining the large doors with another man beside him as his support, it was funny because Silver never thought the massive automated doors needed any checks as they ran on electric hinges.

Cheren had told them how those enormous metal electronic doors could become magnetic force fields, screwing up any radar or tracking radiation making the stadium almost invisible. Cheren had also said that once the World Tournament ended, they would convert the gigantic facility into an army base camp as their armed forces couldn't afford to stay in their current location due to over population and the difficulty of the transportation of goods. Because Driftveil had a massive port and cargo area, the base would be fully supplied easily every week instead of every month.

Gold dropped back from where he had been chatting with Green about the games to sling a casual arm round Silver's shoulders. Red was currently in a briefing meeting for all champions by Flint who was explaining how the Rugby worked- the second event in Section B, because they didn't have the full six they would have to play a staggered three on three event as would the Basketball.

"Good matches huh?"

"Indeed."

Silver responded lightly, still having no real entertainment from watching the football; however he had liked the atmosphere it had been wild and colourful and very pleasant. Gold hummed before turning to Silver, Cheren was beside Green, the two were talking about clothing brands, Cheren seeming surprised when Green admitted to liking Ralph Lauren. Gold sighed watching the fabulous orange hues of the setting sun; he turned back to his smaller lover.

"Did you notice those two guys at the gates?"

"Yeah."

Silver replied softly, enjoying the walk with Gold, the air smelt crisp despite the heavy hot heat of the sun lingering, radiating off the ground causing slight heat haze.

"Wonder what they were doing, they shouldn't need to be checking anything right now, unless they want to open them up for some crazy performance like that weirdo from Hoenn."

That weirdo from Hoenn was his boss- Juan, the renowned hair stylist and beautician who came in on a double decked bus with a massive crane following holding a life sized dolls house. Silver chuckled. His act had been something fancy with streamers and sparkles and the whole shebang. He had even showered the front rows with expensive champagne- no doubt he had ordered crates of the stuff to bring along just for that; it had been hideously extravagant but lavishly presented in a fashionable way. Silver had had a good look at his boss in his twin tails and neatly pressed jacket with the frills and the ruffs and came to the conclusion that Juan was still a posh snooty looking nobleman. Gold had described him later as a poncy poodle in a frilly napkin. Silver had laughed at the image whilst Green who had overheard had not been amused in the slightest.

"Maybe they're recalibrating the hinges… I remember those gates didn't shut properly due to difficulties in the system."

Gold nodded remembering the awful screeching clank that had the gates grinding to a halt, leaving the still with a gap big enough for a herd of stampeding bulls to charge through haphazardly. However the issue had been solved quickly by the next day after the opening ceremony.

"Maybe they are."

"I missed you~"

Gold said with a sigh, nuzzling Silver's ear affectionately, Silver gently shoved him away, glaring at a pair of girls who walked by tittering. Gold made a wounded puppy face. Silver looked over at the stadium which was an orange golden colour, shining proudly in the sunset.

"Idiot, I was sitting beside you the whole time, how could you possibly miss me?"

Gold gave up his puppy face with a cheeky grin reaching out to tap the silvery eyed male on the nose teasingly.

"You were so quiet I thought you had left me all alone!"

Rolling his eyes Silver picked up his pace catching up with his psychologist and personal guard, Gold hurrying after him to keep up.

"Hey! You're so mean Silver don't just ditch me!"

"You're a dumbass."

Silver said smiling gently and Gold laughed, grabbing Silver by the hand spun him round, disorientated Silver regained his balance glaring at Gold who tugged him into a hug.

"Yeah, but I'm your dumbass."

Hiding an affectionate smile Silver hugged Gold back.

"OI YOU TWO HURRY UP YOU'RE BLOCKING THE PAVEMENT!"

Green hollered, effectively breaking the moment and Gold stuck his tongue out at the handsome brunette who returned the action, Cheren adjusting his glasses looking amused. Upon seeing that they were actually blocking the narrow pavement, Gold with an exhilarated laugh grabbed Silver's hand once again and dragged him along, running to catch up, Silver hiding his face in his free hand the whole way mortified that so many people had seen their public display.


	27. Chapter 27

The next four days passed with flying colours, Silver didn't know what to think as the football ended with Johto as the ultimate winners, Hoenn in second, Kanto third, Sinnoh fourth and Unova, the host region unfortunately dropping the last place. It was the start of the third and final event of Section B: Basketball where 3 on 3 matches were to be played. Lenora had been replaced by Drayden for Unova as she had broken her arm in an awkward tackle in the Rugby yesterday.

Silver stirred the light filtering through the blinds, glancing at the clock he realised it was Monday, the first week of the Tournament was already over and the second just starting, Gold snoozed beside him a heavy lump of muscle and skin. Silver leant on his elbow gently petting Gold's hair, the wiry thick dark hair was surprisingly soft, maybe it was because Green had forced a hairbrush on Gold the night before, brushing the unruly spikes roughly, Gold squealing the entire way, complaining that the bristles were too rough or he didn't like the sound it made or his hair was allergic to hairbrushes and other nonsense which Green ignored, humming happily through the activity, Gold on the verge of hysterics by the time he was done.

Red had been watching the whole time with a sadistic glint in his blood red eyes as he used the web-cam with Yellow who had the ever obese kitten, (Who under Yellow's care had grown simply enormous) Pikachu pawing at the screen as he saw his master but could not touch him. Frantic that he couldn't actually get to his master who was in this strange shining flat surface Pikachu had settled for sitting on Yellow's lap meowing pitifully looking very upset. Finally groomed Gold had sat there sulking over his now flattened hair and Silver crawling over to him had messed it up again, making the raven haired teen pounce on him, carrying him off to their bedroom which got a little bit too heated.

Green having just finished battling Gold and his hair threw his hands up dramatically in mock despair before going off to take a shower- which thankfully Red had not yet destroyed. Red however declared the bathtub was his territory, it still was clogged with whatever the hell he had done to it and the cleaning staff had very bemused if not pissed about it. Gold stirred and turned slightly to blink away his sleep as he gazed up at Silver who looked down at him, still stroking his hair.

"Can we just not go to the basketball? I was bored to tears yesterday watching it."

Silver asked as he trailed his fingers down one of Gold's cheekbones, Gold grasped his wrist placing a small kiss on the map of scars.

"If you don't want to, I'm not much of a fan of basketball anyway. What do you want to do instead?"

Silver shrugged unsure himself as to what they'd do, everyone else would be watching the sports. Gold brightened up, there would still be lots of tourists and people in the actual city, people who couldn't afford to get tickets but could afford travelling to the place it was held to watch it on the big screens dotted round the place. Suggesting they go into Driftveil, Silver found the idea to his liking, getting up fully Gold stretched, Silver admiring the powerful rippling movement. Winking at Silver, knowing exactly what he was looking at Gold went off to take a shower.

When they had told Green about their change of plans, the psychologist worried for their safety had made sure Cheren knew where they were going. The professional guard had promised the combat specialist that there were members of the Union present in Driftveil and if either Gold or Silver had any problems could approach any of them for help and even get priority if they said he, Cheren was in charge of them. The walk into Driftveil city was pleasant, slightly cooler than the day before, Silver could actually smell rain on the way which was unusual in Clay's opinion, he had been born in Driftveil and had seen quite a few summers and rarely had they been wet.

"Hey check that place out!"

Gold pointed at a large station like building, Silver looked at it, coming to realise it was the newly built 'Sky-Arrow' train, the magnetic hover train that could travel to Hoenn in less than four hours it was so fast. The Union must've commissioned it to be built in order for it to be ready to use in time for the World Tournament. Many people were filtering in and out of the station either to go for a joyride at special tourist price or had just arrived to attend the Tournament. Driftveil was one of the smaller cities and thus couldn't hold all the people who had come to watch the sporting event; the largest being Castelia which was another 2 hour drive from Driftveil and by Sky-Arrow train was a mere half hour. Silver held Gold's hand gently, flushing slightly as he realised they were on some kind of impromptu date.

They watched the hovering trains coming into the station for a while, Gold commenting on what happened if the magnetism went crazy and the train zoomed off and crashed. Silver had never realised Gold had such a vivid imagination. Green had been predictable because he was so dramatic but Gold who had never really paid much attention to the creative side of his brain preferring logic and reason, had surprised the redhead this time as Gold pondered over the different ways the thing could crash.

The most ludicrous one being that it flew up into the sky if the magnetism was too strong before falling and splintering to pieces. It was rather morbid subject to be discussing on a 'date' so Silver changed it as they wandered round the city centre.

"How many people do you think came to watch the World Tournament?"

Gold who had been watching a pair of pigeons pecking at one another in a small scrap, turned slightly acknowledging the question.

"I don't know… 40,000?"

"More than that."

Silver didn't know himself, but it was definitely more than 40,000 people. He tugged at his ponytail, it was growing very long again, Silver never realised his hair grew so fast. He made a mental note to get Pearl or Bruno to trim it for him when he got back to Kanto. Gold led him over to a bulletin board dedicated to the Tournament. Scanning it quickly Gold read out:

"The 2nd ever World Tournament International Games Series consisting of the five out of six regions (excluding Alola as they did not wish to partake thus far) , Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova is an international sporting event in which teams of 9 including the regional champion compete in… Wait we know this, ah, the Driftveil stadium can hold up to approximately 80,000 persons."

They wandered for about another hour round the city centre enjoying the bustle, Unova was certainly more modern than Kanto, if anything it made their home region feel smaller and more old fashioned in the buildings; one would see cottages and terracotta roofed buildings in Kanto as well as bricked houses. In Unova it was towering skyscrapers and stylish, futuristic towers and stacked flats that rose out of the ground like manmade mountains, even the electronics in Unova were bafflingly modern. The sleek shiny covers of phones made Silver think about Green's ancient clunky thing that used an aerial to get signal. Silver tugged on Gold's sleeve point out a large shop window display, it was Louis Vuitton with several of their handbag merchandise presented underneath an emblem which depicted the 8 rounds of sports from section A.

"It's so… futuristic here."

Silver muttered as they passed a rather hi-tech looking vending machine, it had many buttons that flashed and a panel of instructions on how to use the machine. It was selling something weird like cupcakes. Shaking his head in amazement Silver recalled how a vending machine in Kanto or Johto was pretty simple you put in your coins the lights would flash up and you would press the desired object and that was it. That cupcake vending machine from before looked as if it took credit cards, membership cards, notes and vouchers. It was baffling to say the least. The two teens turned the street corner to stroll through another shopping district of Driftveil however those shops were touristier then the brand names from the city centre. Gold pulled Silver into one of the tourist stores, trying on the different hats on display. There was one funny floppy hat that had looked so ridiculous on the strong eagled eyed teen that Silver had to go outside to stop himself from laughing.

"It wasn't that funny Silv, I thought it looked cool."

Gold said joining the redhead outside.

"It wasn't cool at all Gold, it was plain stupid."

"You thought it was the sexiest hat you'd ever seen."

Silver snorted crossing his arms as he turned to face his partner who was busy adjusting his hair in the shop window carefully.

"In your dreams it was the most ridiculous hat I've seen to date, especially on you."

They continued down the district stopping by a small café for Gold to pick up a take away coffee, hasty as ever he had burnt his tongue on the scalding liquid, Silver sat with Gold on the bench they had found as Gold with a pained look on his face sat there slowly sucking on his tongue to soothe the temporary burn it had received. A woman timidly approached them holding a clipboard.

"Good morning… Would you like to participate in a quick questionnaire?"

Silver looked at her neutrally.

"What kind of questionnaire?"

"Oh, this one is for the Driftveil council, they want to know how hosting the World Tournament this year will affect their income rates and such. Would you still be interested in participating?"

Silver turned to Gold who had stuck his tongue out in attempts to cool the sensitive organ down in the slow breeze that was drifting through the buzzing city. Gold shrugged 'why not?' Silver nodded and the woman thanked them both.

"Where do you come from?"

"Kanto."

"I see, I love Kanto it's so beautiful and clean unlike Unova which is quite polluted. Anyway, Why did you come to Driftveil? For the Tournament, the shopping, leisure or other?"

"Tournament, right?"

Silver looked at Gold who shrugged and then nodded, his tongue still hanging out slightly, his steaming paper cup of coffee sitting on the bench beside him. Silver solidified the answer answering the next few questions (Do you like Driftveil? Would you come here again? Would you recommend anything to friends/family etc?) with ease. Gold finally stopped sticking his tongue out and opted to carefully take the plastic lid off of his cup to take a tentative sip.

"How did you travel to Unova? Plane, Boat or Train?"

"Plane and if you want which airport: Mistralton, we drove to Driftveil."

The woman scribbled down the answers quickly, after checking some boxes she looked up and smiled.

"Thank you both kindly for your cooperation, I hope and the Driftveil Council hope you both enjoy the rest of your day!"

Trotting off her heels clicking away merrily Silver turned to Gold who was busy tipping back his coffee now that it was at a suitable non hazardous temperature to drink, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand Gold wrinkled his nose as he looked down at the empty cup.

"Not the best but I've had worse coffee than this. I swear it needs to be a law that the distribution of hot beverages that are so high in temperature it is considered hazardous, to be illegal. What do you think?"

Gold tossed his cup in the public bin nearby and came back to sit heavily on the bench, reaching up to rest on it casually, comfortably on the backrest. Silver looked up at the sky, it definitely was getting darker, looking like rain. But if it did it wouldn't affect the basketball in the tournament as the stadium could be both open and closed, plus the basketball was all undercover indoors anyway. Silver had a feeling if they didn't start to go back to the hotel or find some kind of shelter they'd get caught in a rather abrupt shower. Realising Gold was actually waiting for some kind of answer Silver jolted finding a random answer to give.

"I guess so, I never really drink hot drinks so I wouldn't really have experienced a burnt tongue sensation. Besides wouldn't any normal person wait a few minutes BEFORE taking a sip of their drink?"

Gold 'hmph'ed' as he kicked at a small rock nearby sending it clattering across the grey gum spotted pavement in a bouncing skipping motion.

"What happens if you're like me though and want to drink it straight away?"

"I don't know? You're an idiot?"

Gold looked like he was about to protest when Silver pierced the raven haired male with a fond look. It was strange warm expression on the redhead's face, open and amused if not a little exasperated.

"I'm teasing you Gold."

Silver said softly, reaching out to pat Gold on the side of the head gently, Gold leant into the action, purring in his chest like a large overgrown cat. Silver continued till his arm felt heavy, dropping his hand Silver went back to watching the sky. Those dark clouds were definitely closer than they had been a few minutes ago, Silver wondered if the wind speed up in the sky was particularly strong seeing as there was literally almost next to nothing of a breeze down on ground level.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gold asked and Silver turned to him confused.

"What?"

"You looked like you were thinking deeply about something. Care to share?"

"Ah… I was just looking at the sky and thinking about how it was going to rain…"

Silver responded, Gold nodded and stood brushing his trousers off with a quick sweeping motion, dislodging a small sticker that had somehow fastened itself to the golden eyed male's trousers. Silver also stood slowly, looking round him in awe at the huge metal buildings, all metal and tall, unlike the short brick or wooden structures of Kanto. Gold rotated his shoulders a few times, also looking at the looming dark sky thoughtfully.

"We might as well go find shelter for now I could smell rain earlier and the air feels heavier. Why don't we go find lunch? It's almost 12:30 anyway."

Upon the prospect of lunch having not eaten that morning Silver agreed and they both went off in search of somewhere to eat, finally settling for a small café with a pretty little salad bar in the corner, choosing to sit indoors but near the window Gold cursed quietly.

"What?"

Gold looked at Silver.

"I just realised if it rains within the next hour we're going to get drenched. We don't have anything concerning keeping dry."

Silver shrugged, a little water never hurt anyone anyway, surprised, mildly, by Silver's carefree response Gold went back to looking at the worn café menu with a quick scanning motion. It was only when they had just ordered their food (Gold was trying out their BBQ chicken wrap and Silver had taken fancy to the grilled salmon salad.) that the heavens truly darkened and opened up to unleash a cascade of rain that hailed down viciously. Their waiter as he poured them water exclaiming how it never normally rained like that during summer, it was more round winter that Driftveil would have its seasonal rainfall.

"That was fast."

Gold commented, his chin propped up on his hand, Silver glanced out of the café window noticing how the heavy rain had stopped and a lighter patter of rain fell rhythmic. He had been too busy, secretly observing Gold who had been very interesting to watch. The subtle ways in which those dark expressive eyebrows moved, frowning or raised Silver liked how they were defined and bold, very much like his nose which was neat, or as neat as noses went. Baffled by his thoughts Silver folded his napkin into a small triangle before unfolding it. Gold drummed the table top as he watched the muted television in the corner of the café, watching the current basketball match in the Tournament: Unova against Hoenn.

"Unova need to win this match or else they'll fall too far behind too ever catch up in the points. Unless they have some sort of trump card…"

Gold turned his seat slightly so he could see better. The basketball was 3 on 3 and currently it was Steven, Wallace and Flannery versus Alder, Drayden and Cilan. Gold fixated on the screen did not notice when the food arrived, thanking their server Silver rolled his eyes as Gold tried to multitask, eating and watching but ending up dropping pieces of lettuce everywhere. Silver snorted at the mess his lover was making.

"Gold."

"Mmn?"

Gold still watched the screen, his cheeks bulging slightly, looking very much like a hamster. Stifling a laugh and an eye roll Silver gained the hawkeyed male's attention eventually.

"You cannot multitask Gold, look at yourself."

Silver said bluntly pointing out all the fallen bits of food, grinning sheepishly Gold cleared the mess up. Satisfied that he had done a thorough job Silver sat back in his chair to finish off his salad every now and again eyes flicking to the screen, it was a rather close match, Unova winning by 64 and Hoenn close behind with 62. Silver swallowing his current mouthful gestured to the screen with his fork briefly.

"Who do you want to win?"

Gold turned to look at him out the corner of his sun gold eyes.

"I don't actually know, I support Kanto and Johto mainly because I've lived in both so in the end I'll just… see who wins?"

The rain outside whilst light still hadn't stopped and Silver pushed his plate away gently to observe the population running about with their umbrellas out, a medley or a symphony of different colours. It was interesting how rain made everything brighter and more colourful, because all the umbrellas were colourful and then after the rain out came the sun and all the flowers and grass would be brighter, greener and fresher. Hell even during rain if the sun came out it would create a rainbow which was a spectrum of colour. Amused by his own quaint little though process Silver snagged his glass of water, taking tiny sips. But it made sense rain did all that seeing as it was water and water gave life.

"Are you done yet?"

Silver said peering at Gold's plate, Gold distracted nodded and Silver hailed the waiter to get the bill. As the table was cleared Silver looked at Gold closely, using Gold's timely distraction to observe him closely without the hawkeyed male leering at him or making perverted comments every two seconds. Gold had a strong angular jaw and a long corded, powerful neck and proportionate cheekbones that made his face neither too long nor too bony. He had neat ears and clever full lips that looked so attractive when pulled into a classic Gold smirk, but looked wonderful when Gold smiled. What Silver liked the most about Gold however were his eyes which were large, but not overly so, Ruby had large eyes as did Green like one of those anime characters Red loved to watch. Gold's eyes were proportionate to his facial size and structure, and were a lovely almond slanted shape framed by thick dark lashes on the top lid of his eye and slightly paler on the lower.

But what Silver loved more than that was the colour of Gold's eyes most, his namesake eyes, a warm sunny amber colour, clear and piercing like a hawk or eagle. He loved how they started as a dark burnt honey near the pupil and then ringed out to a clear light golden sandy colour the middle tone being various shades of clear amber, gold, sunlight and yellow topaz. In different lights Gold's eyes looked different, also his moods. Silver found that when Gold was angry his eyes would darken to a hazel colour and when he was happy they were a seemingly pale glimmering gold colour. Silver didn't know if it was just tricks of the light that made it seem that way or if it was his mind deceiving him, altering what he saw to please his own silly fantasies. Unsure which was which Silver hummed, signing the bill quickly with a slanting, neat script.

"Ready to go?"

Gold looked at him startled, as if he had forgotten Silver was there and then nodded.

"But where to?"

He asked and Silver shrugged as they stepped out under the dripping blinds of the café, Silver had to admit he and Gold really didn't have much to talk about when it really came down to interacting with one another. It was a bit pathetic really but Gold seemed quite happy that way, yet it still didn't settle right in Silver's opinion having watched one too many chick flicks, courtesy of both Bruno and Pearl whenever they decided to have movie Fridays, at the hair salon. Because didn't two people who liked one another talk more when they were together? Silver bit his lower lip gently, perhaps it was because they were just shy. Gold didn't want to scare him off and he was too shy to say anything. Gold observed the rain.

"We're going to get drenched. Do you want to wait till it stops?"

Silver quirked up his lips, it seemed Gold couldn't handle a little water, Silver was used to getting soaked to the bone when he lived lying and cheating on the streets, especially when Kanto had its miserably cold and wet season, it was because mother nature was a total bitch that Silver never actually caught his death of a cold. Taking Gold by the hand Silver walked straight out into the rain, Gold who had given a sharp cry of alarm recovered and looked down at Silver with a new look in his eye.

"You're really something."

Gold said his long dark fringe getting plastered to the side of his face and Silver raised both his eyebrows before looking up into the grey heavens as thick droplets fell quickly. The rain felt warm, almost exotically tropical in how warm they were.

"So are you."

Silver replied, holding out both hands to capture the rain in the cup he had formed. People bustled round them sparing them odd glances as they realised both of the teens were soaked through. Silver took a deep breath, watching the rain slip through his fingers. Fast.

Fleeting,

Free,

Gone.

"Silver?"

"Yes?"

Gold placed his hands over Silver's smaller pale ones his expression slightly stern, rain trickling down the side of his face off the end of his nose and chin.

"Stop thinking so hard, what's wrong?"

Silver honestly didn't know what was wrong, but he expressed his thoughts anyway, he just happened to be in a deep philosophical mood today, maybe, just maybe. But that didn't really mean anything, or at least not in the wider sense considering his personal feelings. It was more of a spark of philosophical genius. Silver assumed however his 'genius' had probably been thought of before by another person and perhaps another person in another time.

"No, I, nothing's wrong, it's just I was thinking about how the rain or weather is like people. They have short life spans."

Gold looked somewhat alarmed, worried Silver had some kind of relapse and was considering self harm or something equally distressing.

"What on earth brought this on?!"

"It's okay! I meant that in a positive way, who wants to live forever?"

Gold sighed and reached out to poke the silvery eyed teen on the nose.

"I do."

"Why?"

Silver frowned slightly, he wouldn't want to live forever, everything would become so lonely and sad and even with the world changing he would be left behind. Gold reiterated on his answer his voice sincere and Silver felt like he could be happy just listening to that specific tone. Gold's voice was quiet as well as earnest:

"I do, if it means a million lifetimes with you. I would live forever just to see you and meet and love all of your future incarnations."

Oh.

Oh.

Silver didn't have anything to say to something as incredibly, as ludicrously, as intimately and as romantically stupid as that. Gold had looked so honest as he stood in the falling rain, Silver swore if there was a film crew documenting them as of now he would kill someone, this was so 'unrealistically bad TV drama-ish' he could potentially die from embarrassment. But as he felt the rain falling in his hair, trickling down his being, the warmth enveloping him Silver knew it was real and that he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, he liked being with Gold and so he smiled. It wasn't one of his normal small twitches, or curve of the lips as he normally did; he smiled fully feeling foreign to the way his face moved to accommodate the new expression. Gold looked thunderstruck his cheeks coloured much to Silver's immense astonishment, a slight pink.

"If only I had a camera,"

He mused, quickly moving to make way for a particularly harassed business man who was hurrying through the streets his briefcase held aloft to temporarily stop the rain. Silver toned down the smile to his usual small quirk, Gold motioned, beckoning for him to go through the crowd. Silver puzzled asked what they were doing and Gold had a mischievous look on his face as he leant in close Silver waited for him to say something but was greeted with a small kiss, warm and chaste. Horrified that Gold had just kissed him in public Silver jumped.

"Tag, you're it."

Gold grinned before turning and ran, disappearing into the crowd. Incensed somewhat Silver went after the naughty teen, dodging other pedestrians, looking for that blaze of red amongst the throng of the crowd, it wasn't hard seeing as the majority of the people were wearing grey, blue or black uniforms and Gold was wearing red. Silver didn't like how his heart thudded painfully in his chest, he hated seeing people run away from him, it hurt a lot and whilst he knew they were playing a game he couldn't stop thinking of how when Gold got bored of him and left him for someone else. But that was the devil on his left shoulder speaking; Gold had told him specifically that he wanted him and him alone. But not wanted to be so easily placated by his right shoulder angel Silver cursed as he lost Gold completely.

Where are you?

Still running through the noisy bustling crowd and the rain in the direction he had last seen the stocky teen go Silver turned a corner into the city centre sharply before he was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway entrance, surprised Silver struggled and then elbowed his attacker. There was a familiar grunt and Silver turned to see Gold taking a step back rubbing his breastbone a diminutive cheeky grin on his lips his brow furrowed slightly in pain.

"At least I know you can handle yourself in that kind of situation."

Gold said amused and Silver turned and flew into Gold's arms raising himself up onto his tiptoes to kiss him, clinging to the front of Gold's soaked red shirt desperately. Gold unsure of what had just happened returned the gesture, gently cradling Silver's head. When they parted Silver rested his head against Gold's chest, panting slightly from his earlier chase.

"Please don't leave me."

Silver whispered and Gold chuckled, stroking Silver's hair gently, finding Silver's insecurity adorable, he wasn't going anywhere not when he had all he ever wanted right here in his arms. Sure all the glitters were not gold but Gold was pretty certain he had just found his silver lining. Silver was still scarred and now he was healing up those nasty scars in favour of something better.

"Is that why you were so depressed earlier? Because you thought I'd eventually leave you?"

Silver flinched, Gold had hit the nail right on the head, he nodded slightly and Gold pulled him into a tight hug that burned all over and it felt so right. Silver buried his nose into the brook of Gold's strong arm swearing to himself that he wouldn't cry or anything remotely stupid. He couldn't help it though, whilst he had been so happy, he had had so many small moments of insecurity that it had become quite a big thing for him. He still couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe Gold was his and that he was here to stay.

"I won't Silver, unless I die, will I have to. And I sure as hell am not, I won't be dying any time soon. Believe me."

Silver said nothing, silently letting the tears fall. He really was a nervous, insecure, emotional wreck whenever Gold was around. But that was okay, he liked the change of pace, he loved how Gold whirled into his life turning it upside down, inside out and spun it round and round like it would never stop. He didn't want it to stop ever. Because Gold made him happy, made him angry, made him sad, laugh, smile and everything he could ever truly feel as a human being. Silver looked up at the taller male.

"I… Gold… I…"

He still couldn't say it and Gold knew it, giving Silver warm smile his golden eyes unguarded he looked up as the rain stopped.

"It's okay Silver, take your time."

But Silver didn't want to take his time. He wanted to say it now, but it was as if he had, if he were to describe it in Red's words- some kind of 'vocal constipation' which was truly unattractive. But Silver was fine if Gold found his 'vocal constipation' cute which judging by the way his eyebrows had shot up in amusement told him that he no doubt did find it as such.

"Let's go back and get changed shall we?"

Gold held out his hand, turning slightly as he prepared to run off again, not missing his changes this time Silver took that offered hand and together they spun through the streets of Driftveil city, back to their hotel, dodging people and pets as well as unmoveable objects such as lampposts and dustbins and trees.

The whole way Silver's lungs burned and his legs ached from an activity he rarely did and the air smelt fresh clean and the breeze was warm and somewhere the sun was shining. Silver smiled.

"Gold?"

"Yes Silv?"

"Where are we going?"

He could almost hear Gold's confusion.

"The hotel? Why is there somewhere else you wanted to go?"

Silver nodded and diverted their path down to a small sign that read- 'To the Beach', tugging Gold along this time, leading him instead of the other way round they stumbled onto the dark salt scented damp sand, the rolling waves were grey and cold in the aftermath of the warm rain but Silver thought it was beautiful, it smelt fresh and new.

"I've never been to the sea."

Silver admitted and Gold squeezed his hand gently.

"There's always a first for everything Silver."

They stayed like that standing on the beach for another hour, the wind in their hair, their clothes slowly drying. The sun burst out shimmering across the foaming waves, turning the initial uniform grey into a sea spray of colours. Silver looked on in wonder at the greens the blues and the reds present in the water.

"Yeah."


	28. Chapter 28

Tuesday rolled by bright and cheerful and Green pottered about the suite cleaning up a few things such as righting the sofa which Red had overturned looking for his 56th gummy bear the night before. Yesterday Gold and Silver had come back wet, smelling of the sea and covered in sand. Green had hauled them out onto the patio to hose them down. Red joining in eventually and Green annoyed had to deal with 3 soaking wet boys all of them grinning sheepishly at him as he bundled them all up in towels, Gold cheekily referring to him as his 'mother'. Gold had fled giggling madly when Green brandished his slipper intending to smack him.

Green had then decided the world was conspiring against him and especially three people called Silver, Gold and Red. In fact that was nothing new seeing as Green had always had to look after those three from day one, it was actually quite rewarding to see them come so far. Green was very proud, Silver had cleaned up well and he was unrecognisable as the sullen, suicidal and sarcastic young man he had been before, now a mature, clever and rather caring person.

Gold had finally learnt to control his anger and Green knew it was because of all of them, mostly Silver, Green had doubted Gold had ever met anyone like the redhead, if anything Silver had been a good wake up call for Gold. Red was now more willing to talk openly but still preferred his silence. Green finished wiping down the dining room table when he heard Red snuffle in his sleep.

Today was the start of Section C of the World Tournament. Kanto was first again, Johto in second, Unova third, Sinnoh fourth and Hoenn was back in fifth place again. Green recalled that the poll sent out at the start of the Tournament with the Section C sports which the spectators chose- the top four becoming the reality had been decided. Green had a feeling Dodge ball would be on the list this year, mainly because it was so popular and hilarious watching the athletes pelt one another with soft balls in a smaller more civil form of war. Red snuffled from their room, the time it was louder, Green sighed, Red was having nightmares again, especially when he snuffled like that. Abandoning his tasks Green went back into their room to sit on the side of the bed, petting Red on the head as he shuddered and shivered his small cries of distress were upsetting to say in the least. It wasn't uncommon for Red to have nightmares every now and again but Green hadn't seen Red have one this bad in a very long time.

"Wake up Red."

Red let out a small whine, hands lashing out at enemies that were not real, monsters, beasts, dragons and ghouls that were only a figment of his imagination. Green had several sketchbooks tucked away in his office in a locked cabinet of incredibly disturbing drawings Red had done in his chronic nightmare phase in life when it had just been him and Red. There was one out of the several that was the most graphic, the worst and it was dedicated to faceless people, headless animals and sewn together experiments of stepped on, beaten and broken bodies of the unimaginable results of cross breeding. The worst one in that collection had been called:

'My friend'

It had been a vivid black pen sketch of a little terrier puppy which should've been cute had it been drawn like a little terrier puppy. But it wasn't, it was deformed, bones sticking starkly out from torn skin and ripped to shreds. It had been crying, it's expression strangely, horrifyingly human, in fact Green found the face familiar and Green had never forgotten that horrible image, still wondering and immensely worried if Red also still thought about it. He most likely did, he had created the drawing after all. Green stopped, pausing as he stroked Red's ear lightly, Red quietening at his touch.

He now looking at Red's sleeping face contorted in pain; he now knew why that face was familiar on that puppy.

It was and had been a self portrait of Red.

Red had drawn his own screaming face on the face of that dead puppy.

So that was why Red never did self portraits. Green recalled sickened to the stomach as how Gold had asked the scarlet eyed man why he never drew himself, no portraits or anything, Red had said nothing, his expression guarded and blank. So this… this was why Red never ever drew portraits of himself. Green had no clue what Red's life had been before he had met the stoic, eccentric man in university.

Believe him he had tried his very best to figure it out but to no avail, Red hadn't talked and still didn't want to talk. Red stirred blinking awake his blood red eyes hazed over, he looked up at Green and wrinkled his nose in a greeting. Green leant down to place a soft kiss on Red's forehead.

"Come, it's alright now, I'm here… up you get… What happened?"

"Fire."

Was all Red said before moving off to get dressed, Green sighed knowing Red wouldn't say anymore than that, fire could mean many different things and Green couldn't really afford to deal with it now and neither could Red. The doorbell went softly, once and Green pulling on his tracksuit went to open the door, Cheren standing there with a small envelope.

"Here are the four sporting events of Section C Mr. Oak, I trust you had a good nights' sleep?"

Green nodded and thanked the personal guard, taking the envelope he closed the door behind him and slit the top open to pull out the card. Red wandered over also in his tracksuit.

"The four sports are Dodge Ball, Tug of War, Go-Kart Racing and Snowball Fight. It says here the snowball fight and the go-karts will be the last two events because the stadium will need to be modified to accommodate a track and create artificial snow. Sound good to you?"

Red nodded, as it was Section C, the champions didn't actually participate, they stood on the sidelines giving advice and calling timeouts for strategy meets and such. Almost like a coach for a team sport. Red looked frazzled and after a whole night of bad dreams Green didn't blame him, but the tournament had to go on, unless Kanto wished to forfeit. Upon hearing that suggestion Red shook his head furiously, not wanting to let the rest of the team down, even if Green said they'd fully understand. It was another brave move for Red and Green didn't know if all the stress of the games was allowing Red to relive his nightmares once more. He had found under certain stress Red would have the occasional awful dream. Green looked down at the card thoughtfully.

"So it's the dodge ball first… What are you going to do strategy wise?"

"Work out defence and attack positions."

Red said monotonously, Green could see the dark circles under Red's eyes. He looked do haggard, exhausted from the day before and then a whole restless night straight after. Green really wondered if Red should step out and sleep some more, he as the 8th representative and as Red's 'second' would take over. It meant they'd be at a huge disadvantage but it would be allowed. Red however declined the offer still stating he would continue.

"Just don't overwork yourself."

Green said going to the small fridge in the kitchenette to pull out the jam for his toast. Red sat down at the small dining table drawing swirly patterns with a long bony finger.

"I won't overwork myself."

Red muttered, still concentrating on his table drawings. Green waited for his toast to pop back up he offered the bread to Red who shook his head.

"Don't skip breakfast Red, you know how you start fading by the time its lunch."

Red quirked an eyebrow slightly, at the brunette who turned back to pick his toast out of the toaster, before rootling in a drawer for a knife.

"I'll get something at the stadium."

Green nodded, placated for the time being as he spread jam on his toast. Green went over the fill the kettle for coffee, knowing Silver would be raiding the complimentary teabag stocks as soon as he woke up, Gold insulting tea the whole way, stating it was flavoured water.

"Green, there was a lot of screaming in my dream."

Green paused as he flicked the switch on for the kettle; it started heating with a small hissing hum. The psychologist had never heard Red speak so clearly about his dreams before, it was strange. Red seemed to be talking, quietly as usual but very clearly and not in the monosyllables he strongly favoured. Green came over with his toast to sit down and listen carefully.

"There was fire and there was screaming."

"Did you hear what the screams were?"

Green had to admit having a counselling session abroad was an interesting experience; he hadn't even brought his fuzzy pink notebook! But he didn't mind, he could remember important details and things such as times like these. Red tilted his head to one side and thought carefully, his fingers, long and thin and strong curling into loose fists as he recalled his dream. Unlike most people who forgot the majority of their dreams upon waking, Red was different; they stuck in his head for days which was why he drew them out, to get rid of them.

"Help me."

"Help me?"

Red nodded looking like he had been dumped into a tub of water and wrung out roughly and left still dripping on the side. Red's hands shook slightly as he tapped the table surface lightly with his nail.

"It was a child. High pitched but male, it was a child screaming for help."

"Do you know who it was? Have you met them before?"

"No."

Red shook his head, reaching up to flatten his sticking up hair as he did so, Green gazed across the table at Red, not reacting when the kettle pinged, signalling it had boiled the water. Green rubbed his nose and reached over to grasp Red's hand in his own.

"Do you think you'll be alright?"

Red nodded.

"I've survived up till now, I can continue as I am."

Red muttered, not meeting Green's gaze, Green did not push it knowing Red was quite fragile after his nightmares, especially if it featured some kind of mutilation or death. In this case a small or young boy perishing in a fire. After a few heartbeats Green let go and got up to make coffee. Red slumped forwards on the table, dearly wishing he could draw; he didn't want his performance to be marred he settled for the small pad of paper next to the phone and one of the hotel pens. Quickly sketching out a blazing inferno, Red paused, this was the first time he had ever had an artists' block when drawing out his dreams. Scribbling out the image he started anew but each time ended up as a failure.

Red had a feeling the reason as to why he couldn't draw out his recent nightmare was because it was unfinished, he never saw the ending to the story but no doubt it was unhappy. None of his dreams ended happily ever after, it was why Red hated fairytales so much. Nothing was 'happily ever after'. In his opinion, such foolish ideals didn't exist and those who did believe in such childish pursuits were fools, fools who watched the world through rose tinted glasses. Naïve and idiotic, but perhaps his inability to draw out the nightmare was good because Red realised his hands weren't shaking so much anymore and he slumped in his chair, listening to Green clatter about.

"Green I can't."

Green paused mug in one hand and the freshly brewed coffee jug in the other.

"Can't?"

"I can't draw,"

Green looked surprised, pouring himself a rather full mug the psychologist made his way carefully back to the dining table, drawing out a chair to sit down comfortably. Red looked so sad, desolate, so much different from the cheeky mischievous young man Green had only seen a couple of days ago. This rapid deterioration meant that the dream had been incredibly shattering. Green pushed the abandoned pad and pen towards his partner, urging him silently to draw. Red shook his head and Green offered him the tools once more. Grudgingly Red took the pen and paper.

"Draw whatever comes to mind first. It doesn't matter if it's not your dream, just let it flow."

Green murmured, his face gently wreathed with roasted coffee scented steam that wafted up from his mug delicately. Red gave a small huff, clicking the pen a few times before drawing a straggly looking flower. The lanky eccentric male scribbled the flower out before drawing a sketchy portrait of Green, it wasn't as good as the others Red had done previously but nonetheless for a man who had just been shaken to the core by a monstrous nightmare it was still very detailed and good. Green noticed the drawing of himself had a sad face, Green recalled that his eyebrows would pinch delicately in the middle of his forehead and his lips would be seemingly set in a thin unhappy line- just like in the drawing.

Red poked the pen into the paper carefully creating a short precise line of minute ink blots. Red then tore the small page off and started anew, this time scribbling all over the surface in a blind sort of irritation, he moved swiftly onto the next page and drew a cat, a black one, very skinny and with large eyes. Green had interpreted this as everything Red was currently thinking, the cat was a 'dark' Pikachu, the ink blots as his personal dilemma, the flower at the start being his test drawing and the drawing of himself, Green was a given seeing as Red cared about him very much. The unhappy expression however on his drawing's face, Green assumed was Red's own interpretation of his distress. The dark scribbles on his second page was Red's own little way of describing how annoyed and angry he was at forgetting something so simple as to how to draw.

Finishing his coffee the two looked up as Gold wandered in his hair in disarray, his neck littered with angry bite marks. Green raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Gold gave him a wink. Red looked away from the tawny eyed male with a small smirk. Green after greeting Gold turned back to Red to hold both hands, stroking the hollow of his thin wrists gently.

"It's going to be okay Red. Red honey please don't, don't do this to yourself, look at me. Look."

Red looked up and met the verdant gaze bravely and Green let out the breath he had been holding inside. Relieved that he saw no tension or pain in Red's eyes and Red broke away from Green's grip to scrunch up his pathetic drawings. Green glanced over to where Gold was stealing his coffee, surprisingly for once giving them space and keeping his distance respectful. Green had to admit Silver and Gold were good for each other, Gold taught Silver all the importance of being yourself was to enjoy every second that you had on this planet and not everything was only in black and white. Silver had taught Gold that not everything was easy or perfect and that sometimes when plans go astray you need to be flexible to accommodate the sudden changes as well as some manners.

Green wondered what Red had meant to him and found much to his pleasant surprise that Red had helped him overcome multiple fears, germs, animals and such as well as having an eye for the extraordinary, Red was extraordinary, he would always be that. Green knew he had had an effect on Red. He was that anchor in Red's life, that piece of clockwork that never ceased to turn, running that little heart inside of them all; a ticking timepiece that held only a certain number of days till they died.

Green glanced at the clock and Red was looking much happier now, letting out a happy grunt Red stood up and flattened his bed hair down carefully with his hands. Green now finished his coffee Gold had presumably gone back to bed with his own mug seeing as there was no sign of him. The time was 8:17am; Section C would start in about two hours at approximately 10:30 am.

"Ready for this one Red?"

Red nodded as he stood in front of the mirror hanging off the wall, straightening his clothes out; Section C was the fun and stupid sports. This lifted the athletes from their competitive spirit and inserted a friendlier competition where they could all have fun together and the points didn't matter. Green had a feeling the snowball fight was going to be hell. Everyone… Was going to target him. 

There was always that one guy, people liked to tease and out of all the representing athletes Green had been chosen from Kanto, Chuck from Johto, Steven from Hoenn, Roark from Sinnoh and finally Skyla form Unova it seemed as she was the tiniest out of them all. Unova called her 'Short Shot' Green hadn't known if that was offensive or not, but she seemed pretty happy about it. Clearing up his mess in the kitchen Green heard Red traipse off to shower. As he put the now clean mug on the draining board Green decided he would work with Red this time and go along with the flow, if Red could handle it he could too. Whistling cheerfully Green sang under his breath:

'What day is it

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up, and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me

And all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me

And all the other people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you.'


	29. Chapter 29

Green shielded his eyes on the arena they were to play in, it was an open court, massive, and it seemed the Union was making up some new rules for this dodge ball game. Red grunted in surprise at the stadium change as he stood at the head of their team, the other Champions of the other four regions also at the front, their 8 athletes buzzing with excitement. The stands were packed and Green swore this was the fullest they'd been since the opening ceremony. Every single seat plus the steps had to have been packed with people, hell there were even people standing in the entrances and exits. It was a great atmosphere and Green didn't feel nervous at all, he just wanted to play the game. Right now DJ Mary up in the commentator's box with the rest of the Union were drawing names from a hat to see who would play against who first. Green looked over at Johto on their right. Lance looked at him and smiled briefly.

Green DID NOT want to get hit by Lance in the dodge ball. That smile had promised many things. Many bad things Green wanted to avoid, so he returned a bright smile. Falkner was busy adjusting Morty's flyaway blonde hair as the lovely summer breeze drifted through and Jasmine was chatting with Chuck and Clair stood straight and tall, inspecting her immaculate fingernails with an air of disdain. Hoenn was very excitable, Brawly was playing hand games with Roxanne and Steven was looking up into the stands for his husband Riley who waved at him energetically. Cynthia stood at the lead of Sinnoh, chatting idly with Alder and Brycen.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO SECTION C OF THE TOURNAMENT AND IT SEEMES LIKE WE HAVE A RECORD TURN OUT WITH THE STADIUM PACKED TO ITS FULLEST CAPACITY  
! MOVING ON, THIS SECTION IS MORE FUN AND GAMES, THE FIRST EVENT BEING WIDE ARENA DODGEBALL, OUR TOURNEY TREE SELECTION IS NEARLY COMPLETE SO PLEASE WAIT A WHILE LONGER!"

DJ Mary's voice cut out and the crowds roared their approval. Green glanced about the arena it was large, clay and dirt covered providing grip or slide depending on how you used the terrain. Red looked alert, much different from his broken shadow this morning, this was good. Green looked over to where Gold and Silver sat with Riley in the stands, Cheren hovering with Lorlei nearby, Flint with them his flame afro as he held up a sign:

'VOLKNER WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

When Volkner spotted the sign coloured and looked away Flint having realised Volkner had seen flipped it over:

'WANT TO ELOPE TO HOENN?!'

Green snorted and Volkner surreptitiously flipped the flame haired organiser the bird, somehow Green had a feeling someone had caught that on camera and it would be all over the news and internet as a possible viral video. But Volkner probably wouldn't give a flying bat shit and Flint would bask in the potential glory he would be bestowed.

"WELL THE TOURNEY TREE HAS BEEN DECIDED, LADIES AND GE-KWJSBDJKBSKDB"

Static.

White, crackling static.

What?

Gold and Silver looked up from where they had been looking at Riley's wedding ring, it had been custom made by Steven himself, platinum and dark ore. Flint paused, lowering his sign as he looked up at the commentator's box. DJ Mary came back online. Flint dropped his sign. Gold silenced Silver quietly who looked about as if trying to search for the source of the problem.

"SO SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION, THERE ARE SOME TECHNI-SJBFJSHBDFJH- TECHNICAL PROBLE-!"

"PLEASE WAIT A-KDSJBFJ-MOMENT-DHBJHFBJHBFJBHF-THERE ARE SOME TECHNICA- WAIT PLEASE! NO-"

The intercom cut off in a screeching scream and the crowds confused, began to swell with confusion the buzz from before rising to a din. Then everything the lights the background music everything shut off, the metal gates and doors that locked down the entire stadium, all the exits doors and gates from the stands dropped with ear shattering thuds. The din grew louder people nearby demanding the Union guards what the hell was happening, Cheren who was swarmed with questions as was Lorlei did their best to placate the crowds. The stadium was dark now only lit up by the open sky roof, sunlight pouring through onto the arena, hot and bright onto the athletes, spotlighting them. The stands and crowds thrown into a funny half light, in shadows. The intercom crackled some more.

A white static noise followed by a hollow buzzing resounded echoing, bellowing so loud that Silver had to cover his ears, Gold flinching, the stadium was beginning to erupt into hysterics.

Was this some kind of joke?

Was this a surprise performance?

What was it?

The buzzing stopped and the intercom flickered on, they heard someone mutter something before speaking, this time it was a man's voice, cold and amused:

"Greetings Earthlings, we come in peace."

There was a rather high pitched laugh after which squealed through the microphone it was scratchy and grating and horrible. That was the catalyst for the stadium to explode. Confusion was everywhere. People standing up to look, people yelling and screaming some rattling the doors that confined them. Silver looked at Gold who stood tight lipped, tense and seemingly anticipating something, his eyes focused on the gigantic metal gates of the stadium itself. Then the stadium shook, or rather rattled like dry twigs in a storm, rumbling to its core, the metal frame vibrating violently, glass shattering, the ground shaking, the ear splitting the noise that accompanied it was unlike anything they had ever heard. It was terror, it smelt like hell.

It sounded like an explosion beyond measure.

The heat was stifling.

It looked like fire.

But it looked beautiful with swirls of fine ashy silvery dust floating through drifting onto various surfaces.

The massive electromagnetic gates of the stadium burst open in a fiery display of white sparks, molten metal and the boom rendered them all deaf for several heartbeats. Flying scraps of metal, timber and rock splinters in deadly shards splintered everywhere. All the representing athletes in the area were blown back by the blast, all of them tumbling, rolling and curling up to avoid the dangerously sharp fragments. Gold grabbed Silver and tugged him into a fast crouch, shielding the redhead from the flying debris and the flaming metal that streaked overhead near them to thunk sinking into vacated seats and other people who shrieked in pain at the impact.

Torn metal rippled at the edges as a bright golden fire ringed over the entrance of the massive gates, blocking anything from coming in or out and then there was that high pitched laughter as the man sobered and giggled no doubt surveying the carnage he had just orchestrated.

"Not~."

Gold picked himself up from the floor where he and Silver had been blown over by the blast, disorientated, Silver looked ruffled and bemused his hair falling everywhere. Flint cursed as he plucked a small piece of glass out of his arm.

"Silver?"

"I'm ok."

Silver said through clenched teeth, rubbing his ears as they popped and clicked slightly from the pressure change in the air from the explosion, Gold confused looked about as the crowds upon realising this was a foe began to panic. Cheren was already contacting other Union guards on his phone, abruptly stopping and frowning as he realised his calls weren't getting through when the south stands, the opposite of the gates erupted. Sparks showered everywhere the sound like gunshots, people screaming, people burning in the inferno.

People dying.

The death blow of thousands in one section of the stadium was horrifying enough but their enemy wanted more. Gold knew from an explosion for that scale and Silver knew that this person wanted more than just terror. They wanted to see blood fill the stadium, bathing it with death.

They wanted some kind of dark, hate filled revenge.

They didn't want any survivors.

"SILENCE!"

The stadium, shocked beyond belief and words obeyed, people stilling, others lying on the ground wounded, children crying softly as their mothers could do nothing to help them, other mothers, fathers, siblings… clutching the fragile cooling bodies of their child or younger sibling who had not made it through the blast. The athletes on the ground were slowly coming to.

Some were not moving.

Riley who had just been helped up Flint was frantically searching for Steven, the Hoenn champion lay still on the dusty arena floor, his body enveloped round Wallace and Roxanne as he shielded them from the vicious and violent explosion. Riley looked at Flint speechless and Flint shook his head, Riley completely white faced stared down at the prone form of his husband willing him to get up. Gold tore his eyes away from the increasingly distressed Riley, looking closely as well, metal and debris littered the floor. Green sat up groggily as did Red, both immediately turning to Misty who did not stir her back littered with angry red cuts that bled a sluggish dark red.

Some Unova athletes were clustered round Lenora, but she had given her last breath. Her body a map of burning cuts. Lenora had died. Skyla was crying and Alder looked for the first time Gold had ever seen him, he looked solemn and serious. It was not a good look for him. The man on the microphone chuckled lightly; he had a funny voice, nasal.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it? I warn you all now, what just happened to those doors and that south stand; if any of you try to escape you will be… eh… BLOWN UP! And hm… If you try fighting back… ah… We will start with the east stand and kill one person slowly, yes, every single man, woman and child till you surrender, it has a perimeter round it, anyone who steps over it will be… hm~ heheh~ BLOWN UP! And any of the athletes down there who even think… of rebelling. Or running away through those broken gates…If you can withstand that heat of course~ Well there are lots landmines there. And snipers. And guns. Lots of guns! So you will be blown up too! Wondering why your calls aren't getting through? We eh… blocked all signals with that glitter dust, a metal dust that prevents such signals from being sent! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA AND GUESS WHAT THE BEST PART OF THIS IS?!"

The man was manic and Gold found Silver's hand, grasping in gently. Riley upon realising Steven was never going to get up, was hunched over, sobbing uncontrollably, Flint was busy trying to text the Union but ended up tossing the device aside as he recalled the lack of signal his face drawn and pinched as he listened carefully. The man paused for dramatic effect.

"WE'RE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE. A VERY SPECIAL SOMEONE."

He was cut off and there was a small heated argument in the background which ended in a gunshot. Silver had gone tauter than a bowstring, not even when he spotted Falkner and Morty we're alright as well as Red and Green, he seemed to be reliving something. The scoreboard flickered and fizzled into life.

"APOLOGIES. HAHA~ WE HAD TO SHOOT SOMEONE, THEY WERE BEING NOISY. ANYWAY, WE'RE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE. THEY'RE VERY SPECIAL TO US AND OH, I ALMOST FORGOT. WE'RE LOOKING FOR ANOTHER PERSON SO THAT MAKES TWO! ISN'T THAT PRECIOUS?!"

The screen then displayed a fuzzy picture, and Gold felt his ice run cold and Silver gripped his hand in a vice. The photo was the same one White had had, the one of Silver as a small child, scowling at the camera.

The Stadium was so quiet, and so full of fear one could hear a pin drop, but then even the pin would be blinded and deafened by terror. The double explosions coupled with half the south stands dead or dying. Medical aid was stunted as no one could move- it was too crowded to even start parting the crowds. Gold couldn't see how anyone could move, the guards all blocked by the packed entrance's were immobilised.

"AND GUESS WHAT ONCE YOU HELP US FIND THIS PERSON, AND ONCE WE'RE DONE WE'LL LET YOU ALL GO!"

Another explosion.

Silver flinched, hoping everyone was too busy occupied with the explosion to care looking at him closely; he shivered as the heat rolled over them, the south stand now a glorious blazing inferno with no hopes of survivors a mirror image of the blazing inferno that was the gates of the stadium. People, more of them were emerging, in black uniforms, through the exits and in the crowds themselves. Revealing their true colours.

"HAHAHA YOU KNOW I WAS JOKING RIGHT?! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE BLOWN UP! SKY HIGH, BLASTING OFF! IT WILL BE MAGNIFICENT, BEAUTIFUL WE WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS THE DAY THE WORLD FORGOT ABOUT TEAM ROCKET! BAHAHAHAHAHAAHH! AND WON'T IT ALL BE GLORIOUS, FIRE EVERYWHERE MY DEAR PEOPLE, LOTS OF IT, YOU'LL BE BATHED IN IT!"

"Team Rocket."

Silver whispered, now beyond rational thought, he was scared. They had come looking for him, it really was only a matter of time to be honest.

Why shouldn't they? He was the rightful heir of Team Rocket.

Gold seemed to have realised this too and looked at the redhead fearful, unsure if they were going to capture Silver to kill him or to take him home. Gold hoped if he didn't make it out alive, that they killed Silver as well. He wouldn't be able to stomach the idea of Silver being forced into something he didn't want to do, it was a sick idea and Gold just hoped... Chaos erupted once more as people tried to escape, another smaller series of explosions flickered destructive round the stadium, effectively stopping them in their tracks- warning explosions. The man sounded sad and mocking as he observed the damage, the chaos his voice a childish whine.

"Oh oh~ didn't anyone tell you it's more FUN to play by the rules?! THIS STADIUM IS RIGGED TO BLOW SKY HIGH ONCE WE'RE DONE SEARCHING! THE WHOLE PLACE HAS A RING OF THOUSANDS OF EXPLOSIVE CHEMICALS READY TO BE MIXED UPON COMMAND ANYONE WHO DOES ESCAPE WILL BE HURT BADLY~ HEEHEE~ IF YOU'RE LUCKY YOU MIGHT JUST LIVE WITHOUT YOUR FACE INTACT HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

People around them fell as members of Team Rocket both male and female, hidden in the crowds used many means to subdue them, guns, electrical tasers, batons, blades and more. Security had been breached with moles working for Team Rocket. Gold grabbed Silver and pulled his hood over the flame red hair, finally reacting upon it as the child photo of the silvery eyed male flickered up on the screen, practically making him a glowing target. Down on the arena the athletes were gathering the dead, moving them off to the side, the survivors desperately trying to find a way out of the dusty arena. Gold brushed away Silver's hands which had tried to dislodge the hood.

"They cannot see you, they mustn't! Flint is there any way you can get Silver out of here?!"

Gold hissed moving into action as people fell round them like as if the ground had opened up beneath them swallowing them whole, some brave as they defended others, family and friends. Flint looked lost for a moment as a woman behind him screamed deafening, Riley was leaning on his crutch heavily, his gaze locked onto Steven who still lay on the dusty powdery glitter strewn arena floor. Gold ducked as a beer can went flying, at this rate a riot, a full blown riot was going to break out. And more people were going to die. Flint hooking one arm round Riley's shoulder helped him up, people in the slightly larger VIP box were moving about in the confusion. Silver could just see from under his hood where Cheren was subduing a Rocket member, one of the lenses in his glasses shattered.

"I have a master key, even if all the doors aren't ours to truly command I can briefly recode them to open them for a split moment which means we need to move fast."

Gold turned sharply snarling at their enemy as they pushed back the crowds, subduing them further. Silver tugged the tawny eyes male away. They couldn't help. Using Gold as their human bulldozer they painfully shoved their way to one of the card activated exits, people frantically jostling them, screaming and yelling.

"We need to get to the arena."

Riley rasped painfully and Flint shook his head they couldn't, not yet. Unlocking the door caused people to notice the escape route, but it also alerted the present members of Team Rocket, however as Flint pulled them into an empty storeroom a couple metres away from the exit they had just opened, letting scores of people into the corridors- effectively causing more chaos; they all took in their bearings. Gold casting about for something, anything that he could use to defend themselves as they peeked through the porthole to see almost a sea of black uniforms, Team Rocket had certainly grown, the corridor was flooded with them, Gold could vaguely hear the crazed man on the microphone screaming about 'peace' and a 'higher form of war' and something about hostages…

Hostages?!

Gold tried to listen to who had been taken but they were too well insulated in the store room to hear much.

"His name is Petrel."

Silver muttered having recognised the voice, looking focused down at a box of tennis balls and Gold having found a baseball bat tossed it to Flint who caught it, Riley threw down his crutch, now sitting in a foldable wheelchair. Gold tossed aside a tennis racket in disgust. Flint glanced out of the porthole of the door, noting how on the ends of the corridor a duo of Rocket members stood standing vigil. This regime was probably widespread throughout the stadium and its inner workings, containing the rioting fearful people a guard system.

"Who?"

"Petrel, the man on the microphone, he was my father's personal guard he liked… ripping people's tongues out for fun."

Gold frowned, that was a rather sick hobby to have. He grinned as he found a metal pole about half a metre long, the kind used to mark boundaries of sports pitches during the rainy seasons.

"That's more like it!"

"What?"

Silver asked confused as Gold handed him an air horn, giving the metal pole that he would use as a makeshift weapon- he didn't feel like splitting his knuckles just yet- a hearty swing.

"We distract them, those goons out there in the hallway. It'll be fun!"

Riley and Silver looked at Gold shocked who smacked the pole about knocking over a few boxes of shuttlecocks as he did so. Riley swallowed still pale and still traumatised, he looked so desolate and withdrawn, and Silver couldn't help but not pity Riley but feel. Feel for Riley, Silver had never felt something for anyone before, or at least not in the mourning sense. From what he knew of Steven the pale haired man had been brilliant, very kind and sensible, with a funny obsession with rocks. He had been Riley's better half, the significant other… All taken away in that one instant, Riley was shattered and Silver had a feeling not even Green would be able to pull him back from the tumbling abyss the poor Sinnoh man had fallen. Silver couldn't even begin to imagine if Gold… Silver didn't want to think about it. Riley faced Gold his face pulled into a small grimace.

"They said if you fight back they'll kill one person slowly from the east st-"

"They can't tell us what we can't do."

Gold weighed the metal pole in his hands with a dry thin smirk, all humour gone from his eyes relaying the message to the man in the wheelchair and the redhead that he was actually, very deadly fucking serious.

The fierce glint in Gold's eagle eyes was dangerous and a fire blazed to life with a ruthless intensity and Silver realised with a jolt that for the first time in a very long time…

Gold was angry.


	30. Chapter 30

Silver watched, a black scarf wrapped round his nose and mouth to further conceal his features, still moving swiftly along the narrow gut works of the stadium, somewhat shocked and horrified at how easily Gold cut down the grunts swinging his makeshift weapon into arms and legs, not caring if he broke them. They seemed like easy fodder. Starstruck groupies recruited for their naive ideals on power and glory. They wore hard brimmed caps and Silver assumed that the ones who wore hoods were higher ranked and thus harder to take care of. The hard capped grunts didn't stand a chance in Gold's rampage, obviously under trained in the way they lashed out haphazardly with their knives and tasers trying to bring down the angry teen.

Gold, after sitting and watching thousands die was thoroughly pissed off, he hated seeing innocents die for no reason. He wanted to see someone from the opposition get hurt and whilst Silver didn't want anyone to get hurt this was Team Rocket. He jumped over the prone bodies as Gold cleared the way for them to reach the arena where they'd free the trapped athletes as they dodged small firework-like crackers that rained down on them and could potentially kill them if caught in the blast.

A sick parody of the game of 'dodge ball' that had never happened.

Gold dodged the knife that zipped at him, sinking into the wall behind him, parrying the next knife with the bar he knocked the man unconscious with the butt end of the metal; the red mark left looked like it would bloom into a healthy bruise later. Gold splattered with the blood from his enemies, from their noses as they bled all over him. Silver had asked why Gold always aimed for the nose.

Gold hadn't had an answer to that merely stating it was the easiest way to disable a person without permanently injuring or causing massive bodily harm to them, a broken nose and a blow to the head would heal. Whereas if he tried stabbing them with the pole, if he did so hard enough – which Silver didn't doubt Gold could-he could potentially kill a person by bashing in their chest. Plus it took too long to do that thus breaking the nose was much quicker and the irony of it was whilst it was the cleanest method of defeating the opponent; it wasn't ironically, as blood would fountain everywhere. Flint was pushing Riley along in the wheelchair his afro sooty and his face streaked with sweat, his handkerchief wrapped round the wound on his arm; Silver held the baseball bat, unsure what Gold wanted him to do with it as he kept up to pace. Flint waved to the stocky teen halting their small party, Silver and Flint on the lookout as Gold opened the door, they'd have to do this fast, the athletes were the centre of attention and thus everyone especially that Petrel would noticed them escaping.

"Get ready to run."

Flint mused, they had planned to open the door of the west stand that entered the arena and get all the athletes back before they were swarmed with Team Rocket. Gold wrenched the door open with a savage wrench a harsh primal growl (Silver did not think it was sexy in the slightest… uh nope. Not at all and if he was, now was NOT the time to be thinking of it.) falling from his lips as he turned the metal pole that he had jammed into the circular wheel lock. It was magnetised and would be hard to force open as it worked with the modern coil spring mechanism as well. Riley whimpered, pathetic and fearful hating his uselessness as a couple of grunts upon hearing them began to call for reinforcements the other one grabbing Flint in a headlock, Silver acted upon his own accord. Lashing out with the bat the two grunts fell with solid thumps. Gold smirked at him and Silver dropped the bat in shock at what he had just done.

Whilst he had been able to hurt himself Silver had never been good at hurting others, Flint after thanking him grabbed the bat, laying two heavier smacks down as the dazed Rocket duo groggily looked up. They fell prone as the afro haired man sent them off into dreamland, Silver said nothing as he took the bat back his jaw trembling, the fact he had just fought back made this personal and real. Flint had drafted a plan to get them all into a storeroom; they locked from the inside so if they ended up being cornered like rats they would have time to prepare for the inevitable invasion.

Gold with massive effort opened the door, it rolled open with a hiss, grabbing the air horn from Riley, Flint stepped out slightly onto the dusty floor and pressed the button of the horn. The signature whistling fog horn like PEEEEEEP sounded and all the athletes turned like startled rabbits. Morty screaming as in his split moment of broken concentration was struck by the exploding firecracker that snapped angrily as it blew up a few feet away from him, the hard casing of the tiny missiles embedding into his skin.

Gold stood back holding the door open as the representatives sprinted through, some singed and others with cuts, Silver was whisked into a protective hug by Green who held him tightly.

"Oh god. Oh god. Holy fuck! You can't be… We cannot let them have you!"

Green swore and Silver gingerly reached up to free himself, the brunette was on the verge of hysterics his face streaked with soot, his eyes wild, his hands shaking. Red stood beside him calm and poised a long cut down his face; they were crowded in the hallway and needed to move. With a strangled yell Gold released the door and it slammed back into place the wheel lock whirring as it spun into its original locked form. The many athletes turning to exclaim thanks, but Brawly's voice rose thick above the din, choked with sorrow for their fallen champion.

"Guys, we have company!"

Flint cursed, just as predicted they were going to be pressurised by an insane amount of team members clad in black. Gold not having much time to grab the pole before hustling the group along as they were pursued, Green stood back, his eyes blazing his lips drawn in a feral snarl and Gold realising the silly brunette was going to try taking them all on alone, grabbed him, dragging him along. They had no choice but to flee. Silver looked back adjusting his makeshift mask and one grunt pointed at him- that grunt wore a hard brimmed hat with a silver lining, his gloves were made of a more expensive leather than the cheap latex looking ones the other's wore. Silver quickly noted how the rest of the Rocket pack wore factory made and standard uniforms- strange, Silver never recalled Team Rocket having such specific uniform.

"THAT ONE, THE BLACK HOOD AND SCARF ROUND HIS FACE! THAT'S THE BOSS'S SON!"

Gold who was only footsteps behind the silvery eyed teen grabbed the bat from his faltering grasp and turned swinging the wooden slab into a vicious slash into the lead grunt's face, crushing his nose and splitting his lip in a magnificent sickening thud. Dropping the bat as the onslaught continued, trampling over their fallen leader Gold fled, following the escaping group of athletes as they sped down the narrow corridor before Flint veered off and they all tumbled exhausted into the large equipment room near the end of the west stands. Locking the door, Flint quickly did a head count, notifying that a few were missing as they were… dead.

Falkner was holding Morty up who looked a mess, half his face and shoulder was a torn bloody maze of slashed flesh and Clair stood by her face actually twisted in worry as she carefully plucked shrapnel out of the blonde gymnast's wound. Wallace looked as bloodless as Riley, as did Roxanne, both wishing it had been them entirely that had taken the blow for Steven who now lay cold on the arena floor where they'd left him, his body riddled with cruel scraps of metal and glass. Gold came over to Silver who looked up at the taller dark haired male worried. Gold wordlessly held out a pair of scissors.

"What good will those do?"

Silver whispered pulling down the scarf from his face so he could breathe properly and Gold bit his lower lip. Silver watched how shadows played across Gold's face, intense as the large equipment room was dark with no lights on and the dim lighting made everything much more dramatic, the power having been cut in this part of the stadium.

"It'll stall them for a brief moment."

Silver shook his head.

"No, those other grunts got a pretty good look at me, short hair or not they'll recognise me, no doubt they'll have command of the cameras."

Upon realising there were camera's Flint and Volkner immediately set about blocking or destroying the ones present in their hiding spot lest they were discovered too early on and ferreted out. Whitney now all pale peeked out of the blinds her lip was split from hitting the ground hard and her hair a mess. Splinters of light slanting through the slats of the metal blinds as the combat specialist from Johto peered out the window.

"What does it look like out there?"

Lance asked half his face a mottle of green bruises and his hands a mess of bloody cuts from where he'd hit the ground too hard and scraped them. Whitney shook her head, seemingly mute, Red looked out as well.

"Bad. They're killing people one by one. Oh god… No! That's a child!"

"Shit."

Volkner came over with a camera he had torn out of the ceiling with a screwdriver his expression no longer moody but agitated concern as he tossed the useless item away. The blonde looked out the window through the small gap in the blinds to see a line of people in the arena, each one going to their death. Red turned to them all his lips barely moving.

"We need to do something."

"Like what?"

"What about the army?"

Skyla whispered, deeply shaken by the loss of her friend Lenora, Drayden let out a cynical laugh.

"They cannot help us. Any outside help they will be blown sky high. I highly doubt they'll reach us from the air as it's too dangerous, they could end up killing more. Either way, this Team Rocket must've known about the army beforehand and somehow subdued them."

Clair turned to look at Silver with her piercing blue eyes and Silver glared back defiantly.

"They said they were looking for him. Why not just-"

"Give him up to them? You must be fucking nuts.Were you listening? They'd kill us anyway."

Green stepped up into her personal space his teeth bared, Clair stepped back. Her eyes narrowed as if she still liked the idea anyway, Green not missing this little tid-bit eyeballed her aggressively, Silver felt a glow of affection for the brunette psychologist who was defending him with all he had as always putting others before himself. Clair looked away with a small hiss.

"It was merely a suggestion to stop all the unnecessary carnage!"

"We do not have to give up the boy!"

"And would it harm us not to?!"

"He is still one of us Clair!"

Clay boomed and Jasmine sat on the floor nursing her torn feet she looked up her face set in a miserable scowl.

"I think we should! They'll lea-"

"What? Leave us alone?!"

Green stood over her his emerald eyes alight with fury. Jasmine quickly looked away and Falkner ripping off one of his sleeves used it to bind Morty's shoulder the blonde hissing the whole time. Silver swallowed as Gold viciously stabbed the scissors point down into a wooden shelf.

"We're all going to die. Let's face it. They said it themselves we're all going to be blown sky high anyway so what's the point of doing anything?"

Roark muttered, standing heavily on one leg as he leant on his father Byron, Green turned to him eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No we aren't. They could be baiting us, bluffing."

"How would you know Oak?!"

Flannery all fiery haired and beautiful stepped forwards her strong voice quivering as she continued.

"We lost Steven Stone to them. They…THEY ARE NOT FUCKING AROUND!"

Green shook his head and Red placed a hand on his shoulder telling the handsome psychologist to step down. Taking a deep breath Green backed away his head dipped to show his respect, Flannery said nothing turning away before spotting Riley and immediately made a beeline for the heartbroken man. Silver couldn't look Riley in the eyes any longer.

"I think we should try evacuating the stadium by air!"

Bugsy piped up but was immediately shot down, many calling him naïve and idiotic for suggesting something so ridiculous. Another idea was shot down from Pryce who had suggested that they lay low until it calmed. Red snorted softly as he watched the proceedings. They were all going to tear each other's throats out the longer this continued.

"I still vote we give up that boy!"

"Never, NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Why not?! You're still a kid you wouldn't understand!"

"YES I DO!"

"PROVE IT ARCHER BOY!"

"Because Silver's my friend!"

Falkner replied his voice contorted in fear and pain as he found, or rather Morty found a long piece of metal that had grazed the archer on the hip, cutting a deep nasty lesion, his chest heaving as the gymnast cleaned the wound with some rubbing alcohol he had found. Volkner, Flint and Cynthia were arguing with Lance and the rest of the Johto team both with mixed opinions on the matter and who the fuck Team Rocket where and what their true goals or objectives were. Clair's voice rose above the squabbling and Gold who had been staring Norman of Hoenn down who looked like he was ready to start a fight stopped startled.

"You're pathetic!"

"Excuse me?"

"I wonder what would happen… if-"

"THEY'RE PILING THE BODIES OF THE DEAD IN THE ARENA! GUYS!?"

Maylene and Whitney were glued to the window, trying their very best not to look but unfortunately transfixed by the gruesome act of the strange bowlegged man his expression glee filled as he extracted a young boys' tongue with a swift ripping motion with his knife, blood spurting thickly as the boy dropped writhing in pain, choking, unable to scream. Clair shoved Candice away from her in disgust. Byron who had been nearby swore at the blue haired lady but she ignored him as she raised her hand.

"ALL IN FAVOUR OF GIVING UP THE DAMNED BOY!?"

"WE ARE NOT HANDING SILVER OVER TO THEM! THAT'S LIKE THE FUCKING DEATH SENTENCE!"

Wallace spat all grace and nobility gone from him as he became something wild and beautiful; hair in disarray and his voice passionate as he defended the son of Giovanni, Brawly shaking his head as he disagreed with Fantina and Wake who threw their arms up as if the fighter was a lost cause, Gold held onto Silver's hand tightly, Silver was shaking, knowing fully that these athletes if they so chose to give him up could easily take him and Gold or Green wouldn't be able to stop them.

"If you go, I'm going with you."

The hawkeyed male whispered and Silver shook his head and narrowed his eyes at his lover before smacking him gently. Gold did not look at him, his jaw working silently as the redhead spoke:

"No. I'll go alone if it is decided that I must give myself up, you and the rest however, need to get out of here."

Gold said nothing and looked determinedly ahead, he did however squeeze Silver's hand tightly, not letting go once. Red stood on the side quietly with Brock and Blaine who looked exhausted. Volkner was livid as Gardenia and Cilan and Sabrina explained how none of them could afford to allow any more people to die. Flint made a sharp movement as he told Koga and Janine that they couldn't just surrender. The fighting and arguments escalated louder and louder, Gold pulled Silver close to his being glaring at anyone who so much looked their way ready to defend Silver if worst came to worst. The door burst open in a shower of familiar sparks. Roxanne screamed and Flint and Volkner turned startled. Wallace dropped Roark who hissed and Cynthia turned away from Flannery who kicked out at Bugsy who had been trying to tell her something.

"Haha~ Caught in your little hidey hole like itty bitty mice-y~ Ah now isn't this nice?"

A woman with a high forehead and blood red hair that swept over her shoulders in a luxurious curl stepped through wearing an elegant uniform with a slit up the side exposing her leg in her deadly looking heels. Silver peeked from under his hood and under Gold's arms saw with much horror that this woman, this higher executive of Team Rocket was Ariana.

His step mother.

 

* * *

 

"So~ what a cosy little gathering this is, so what do we have here?"

She stepped forwards flanked by two higher ranked Rocket guards, one of them was that broken nosed one with the silver lined hat, he seemed to be inspecting the doorway, sticking something down on the wall several others filed in through the door way slowly advancing on the cornered athletes with smug looks on their faces- they too were higher ranked. Silver hid his face, praying that no one gave him up, praying that it wouldn't just end like that. Gold noticed how half the room of athletes moved slightly to cover them. Gold only hoped the enemy didn't think Silver was with them. Green sidled up, and stood next to them his voice tense and betraying a slight quaver his eyes glossy:

"Switch clothes with me Silver."

"What!?"

Silver hissed and Green put a finger to his lips, Volkner and Flint staring at the psychologist as he was mad as he explained his idea. Cynthia stood at the head of the group and the blood haired woman stared the petite Sinnoh champion down, Cynthia glared up at her, her blue gaze steady and unwavering. A harsh slap rang out as Cynthia staggered back, a dark welt flashing across her cheek in a nasty red pink colour. Ariana shook her hand slightly and smiled, simpering at Cynthia who tasted blood, spitting roughly Cynthia squared her shoulders. Ariana adjusted her ring with a sigh.

"I dislike it when people look at me so insolently. Well as you all know we're looking for Team Rocket's heir, he's a stubborn depressing lad, I was told that he was with you lot."

"He's not here."

Cynthia ground out and Ariana looked at her pityingly.

"Little girl, I know when I smell a lie and I know you are lying. Now where is he?"

Cynthia had to hold back Wake as he made a move as if to deck the Team Rocket executive on the face to send her through the wall for slapping his champion. Green thankful that Lance and Chuck were so broad to hide them as he quickly slid out of his shirt and pulled on Silver's hoodie, frantically brushing his spiked hair down to mimic Silver's long hair, pulling the hood up and tying the scarf round his face, Green could probably pass off as the redhead, albeit a bit taller unless one looked closely and probably only for a split second. But if Green's plan worked that was all the time they needed. Volkner and Flint stood by looking like it was the last thing they wanted to do as they were supposed to be the two that 'gave Silver/aka. Green' up to Team Rocket. Gold however held Green back. Red was on the other side of the room oblivious. Green closed his eyes.

Ariana pulled out a small device.

"You see this here? It explodes upon contact with a human being after activation; it works with body temperature. I could just blow you all up and you can kiss your butts goodbye~ However my boss doesn't want me to kill you all yet, but I'm willing to withstand his anger at my little 'slip up'. Accidents do happen~ you have about twenty seconds to tell me where the boy is before I lose my temper, my hand may just slip."

Ariana mimed tossing the explosive.

Green shook his head as Gold tried to make him see sense.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Green whispered tears running down his face, he needed to do this. Well… At least he had told Red how he felt about him… At least Red knew he loved him, at least Red loved him back… At least… Gold shook him silently his voice frantic:

"You can't Green! They'll kill you if they find out!"

"Then at least I died doing something! Change of plans, start the riot now boys."

Green said realising as he wiped his eyes that he could only run for it and he didn't want them all to be killed before they even had a chance to do anything. Green stomped on Gold's foot causing the stronger male to let him go with a yell before he shoved his way through the small crowd of athletes. Stepping on as many feet as he could, Green dug his heel in the process just to rile them all up further, Flint cried out, shoving Volkner into Lance who toppled into several others who swore loudly.

"DON'T SHOVE ME YOU DICK!"

"YOU FUCKIN' STEPPED ON ME FIRST!

"WATCH IT! IF YOU HADN'T SUGGESTED WE GIVE THE BOY UP-"

"YOU CAN SHUT THE HELL UP CAUSE I ONLY SAID IT AS A SUGGESTION, WATCH YOURS YOU MOTHERFUCKER AND I'LL WATCH MINE!"

Volkner seethed, actually punching Flint hard, and the afro haired man coughed with a smirk taking a swing but hitting Gold who with a roar of annoyance leapt on Norman dealing him a heavy punch. Skyla was screaming as Maylene tackled her and Flannery trying to fend off Jasmine who clawed at her both tricked into thinking the other had stepped on her foot. Green ducking through Cilan and Drayden who were trying to restore order but were overwhelmed as Cynthia pinned Wallace with a shout tears running down her face. Green shoved past Ariana roughly who shrieked dropping the explosive which rolled away from her grasp and the several Rocket grunts and was out the door running, the blood haired lady recovering as she realised what had happened the broken nosed leader grunt from before with the silver lined hat tapping her on the shoulder. The fight well and truly breaking out amongst the athletes, dragging some Rocket member's in who came too close as she and her side kick stepped back as the brawl got dirtier- a little unprepared for something so violent.

She could of course just shoot or blow up the lot but Archer and Proton had expressed specifically that they didn't kill any of the athletes just yet- he wanted to bring those icons down in front of an audience. Just to break the regions worldwide who were watching. Just to show them the kind of power they held.

Settling for stepping out of the room neatly, she looked about, swiftly ducking as a rather sharp knife, no doubt from one of her grunts was thrown her way by Falkner. Dusting herself off, she turned to the grunt/side kick grabbing him by the front of his shirt and dragging him so they were nose to nose.

"Where the hell is my bloody step son?! You told me explicitly he would be here! WHERE IS HE!? And who pushed past us?! I'll see to it to him get shot!"

"My lady that was the late boss's son, he was the one who pushed and just ran past us with the hood and scarf."

Releasing the man she wiped her hands on her skirt.

"I need to beat, no flay some manners into that filthy child! COME! ROCKET, TO ME, TO ME! LEAVE THESE FILTHY PEASANTS AND LET US BE ON OUR WAY!"

The straggling members who weren't yet unconscious from the brawl retreated, a few getting tugged back in with shrieks as they were beaten nearly to death by several furious athletes from Hoenn.

As the executive walked away she looked at her broken nosed companion.

"Did you set the stick bomb in there?"

The man nodded smirking explaining how he'd stuck it near the doorway, nodding smartly she quickened her pace (good, the blasts wouldn't kill the athletes but it would cripple them further whilst trapping them very nicely) as she had decided she'd like to catch her step son with her own two hands. Calling up back up she sent them after Green who sped round corners the hood still hiding his brunette hair and the face scarf, the very fact that he was a decoy.


	31. Chapter 31

Silver watched plastered up against the wall- Green… had taken his place. Silver knew Green would be found out pretty much as soon as the grunts caught up to him. The scarf hiding the psychologists face would only briefly buy him some time. Silver hadn't wanted anyone to take his place, let alone go and die for him. He was surprised really that Green had managed to get that far in his place. Perhaps in the momentary confusion the brunette had managed to keep a low profile.

He needed to find Green.

He needed to bring him back.

The guilt trip he was taking was so bad Silver thought he was going to pass out, he needed to think, he needed to breathe. He needed no desperately wanted Green back.

He stood shaking like a leaf next to Red and Riley who had not joined in the fighting, as the brawl did not show any signs of stopping. Riley squirmed in his seat before sitting up in a thunderous tone his eyes were still infinitely sad and his lips pale and Silver swore that the man would turn to stone there and then, but Riley was not asking he was commanding:

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP FUCKING FIGHTING?! GOD YOU'RE ALL LIKE FUCKING TEENAGERS WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO PICK THEIR FIGHTS PROPERLY!"

Breathing heavily Riley looked down at them all his steel blue eyes harsh and unrelenting as he Silver noted had put Steven's death at the back of his mind in favour for the new issue that had at hand- the fact that Green had given himself up for them all. Volkner slumped over Flint who grinned up at him his afro lopsided and flattened in places. All over the equipment room, boxes were over turned from the brawl, Surge snorting like a horse shaking his head to rid it of the few stars he still saw as he helped the petite Sabrina who had suffered a black eye from Bugsy. Janine and Koga who were sprawled underneath Brycen and Burgh both slowly got up, their arms bruised. Volkner let out a low suffering groan as the pain of all the hits he had taken really seeped in, exhausted he collapsed on Flint who patted him gingerly on the cheek.

"You give one mean swing man."

The afro haired male said with a grimace shoving the moody Sinnoh competitor off before helping the blonde up. Drayden was helping others who were more beaten like Jasmine and Morty both who had been ruthlessly smacked about by Winoa and the twins Tate and Lisa, Gold emerged with a split eyebrow and his knuckles scraped raw as he looked at Norman and chuckled despite himself as he rolled his shoulder wincing as he heard them click.

"You're pretty damn good."

Norman gave a small smile at the hawkeyed teen, acknowledging the compliment. Silver realised it had actually been a good idea to let them all fight, it had resolved the tension, whilst it still lingered it wasn't as potent as it had been. They all looked much more ready to think clearly and perhaps even work together now to rescue the ever reckless, stupid and extraordinarily brave Green Oak. Red seemed to have noticed the psychologists absence looked increasingly distressed as he made a mental head count, frantically searching each face for Green's. The athletes mingled talking and apologising for the blows they had inflicted on those who should've been their allies.

"Wait guys… shh! Can you hear that?"

Morty held a finger to his bloodied lips, looking about as the room quietened, his keen hearing pricking, his torn shoulder bleeding again from the fight he had participated in; Falkner cocked his head to one side. Gold cast his sharp gaze around the large room, searching as he realised what the blonde haired man had heard locking on the funny off white ticking patch stuck to the wall, about 30cm long and 15cm high it was stuck. Wattson with one tooth knocked out having also spotted the bomb yelled:

"BOMB! BRACE YOURSELVES!"

The bomb exploded with a shattering grinding boom in a linear fashion, in a straight line collapsing the wall, their only way out of the equipment room. After a few heartbeats as they regained their hearing, deafened with white noise, they emerged from cover and silence reigned supreme and Silver looked at the rubble, it looked impossible to move it without another blast. The windows were too small for everyone to get out safely. Plus if they went out the window into the arena they'd be spotted by Petrel who would catch them in seconds. Red spoke up quietly.

"Where is Green?"

They all looked at one another also voicing their confusion as to where the brunette Kanto athlete had gone, Flint and Volkner going silent and Gold realising no one else was going to be the one to break it went up to Red and looked at him in the eyes, his expression was not pitying, it wasn't neutral or sad either, it was more of a careful wariness. Red looked at Gold quietly, demanding an answer his eyes wide looking lost as he tried to figure out where the handsome psychologist had gone.

"Where is he?"

"Green's… gone. Green is gone Red. He… Shit. He gave himself up, a decoy for Silver. He impersonated Silver to save us all. I tried to stop him, but he broke free and ran."

The transition from owlish dismay to pure dark anger was incredible, Red punched Gold hard. Gold fell to the ground spitting blood- knowing full well he totally deserved it- he knew he should've gone after Green, pulled him back, hell even if it mean he had to drag him into the brawl to stop him; Red stared down at him looking shadowy before snatching up one of the knives near from one of the prone bodies of a Rocket grunt and then kneeling down to pull Gold up, the blade at the younger golden eyed males' lurching throat, his breath stuttering in his chest, adrenalin speeding through his veins. Silver fearful but not wanting to see Red who seemed ready to just about kill the tawny eyed male who seemed to not want to defend himself pushed Red away gently but firmly and stood between them. Red jerked his head at Silver who stood fast, standing over Gold.

"Get out of the way."

"No. Put the knife down Red."

Red's expressionless face pinched slightly his blood red eyes barely containing their cloudy burning hatred and fury. Silver held up his hands to show he was unarmed. Gold said nothing, sitting up slowly to wipe away the blood that trickled down his chin and neck.

"Gold didn't make him do it Red. Green chose to do it himself. Why didn't I stop him? Because I'm a fucking coward."

"I'll vouch for that."

Flint said as he leant against the wall, adjusting his afro looking worn, Volkner nodding as he winced testing his knee which he had fallen on a bit too heavily. Riley looked at Red, their expressions locking and the two understanding each other completely having lost something they loved dearly, Red looked appalled. Silver continued heart in his throat.

"Gold is not to blame, Red. Please put the knife down. I promise I will do everything I can to redeem myself. I'll bring Green back."

The battle lust in Red's eyes faded and the eccentric man dropped the knife to slump to his knees before grabbing Gold and yanking him into an awkward hug. Gold, his nostrils pinched and breathing heavily his pupils blown from fear as he clung limply to Red as the Kanto champion shook slightly, pawing at Gold's back as he silently realised Green's sacrifice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Red whispered instantly forgiving the teen, never having wanted to lose his temper in the first place, he had just… just gotten so upset and Gold nodded unable to speak coherently. Cynthia sat on her haunches next to Clair who leant on Lance the two siblings covered in dirt and both sporting cuts on their hands.

"What do we do now?"

Lance's gravelly low voice echoed round the store room. Silver stood up pacing slightly. He knew about Team Rocket and their game play. Perhaps he could help them. Volkner frowned as he watched the screen it was displaying something about child hostages. Silver looked up to see all eyes on him.

"What?"

Gold stood shakily, declining Red's help with a small smile.

"You're the reason this has happened. Care to explain who the fuck you are?"

Clair growled, Silver glared at her and Falkner elbowed the track athlete angrily who grabbed Falkner by the scruff of the neck shaking him savagely. Falkner let out a rather guttural screech at her.

"Shut up you bitch! God you piss me off so much!"

"Please don't fight anymore."

Silver rubbed his forehead as Clair looked as if she'd like to strangle the Johto archer but released him grudgingly the two throwing each other filthy glances every now and again. The redhead faced them all, he knew that he owed them all some answers, Clair was actually right to a certain extent, he was pretty much the reason as to why all of this tragedy and chaos had occurred. Taking a deep breath Silver addressed them all, unused to public speaking; he looked to Gold and Riley both of them nodded and Falkner sat encouraging him with a smile. He coughed lightly trying to figure out the best way to start.

"My name is Silver Giovanni, son of Giovanni the leader, well late leader of Team Rocket."

"The heir of Team Rocket?"

Jasmine inquired and Silver nodded. He felt hot under the scrutiny; he disliked being the main centre of attention but… Silver pushed his messy hair out of his face, it couldn't be helped, he had to give them answers and he had to do it now.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you tell them to leave?!"

Silver almost laughed at the naïve thought, Whitney looked offended when he actually did laugh at her question. Raising an eyebrow at the pink haired fighter he explained exactly why he couldn't. The first reason being he hadn't been on Team Rocket's side from the start and never wanted to be and he had run away from it all when he had been about 11-12ish. He waved her question away though with a basic answer.

"They wouldn't listen to me. I'm no heir of Team Rocket. I was that wimpy, frail, pathetic son Giovanni never wanted and I was an embarrassment to him. They want me so they can kill me to avenge Giovanni's death because I was supposed to die instead of him."

"How did he die?"

Silver didn't know, but making sure to be extra careful not to say 'my father' as he knew it would only cause more disputes and possibly Clair would throw him out for Petrel to catch him if he did. Plus it wasn't that Silver liked referring the monster of Team Rocket as his father, he just hated saying Giovanni all the time, and the name irked him. Silver had never liked his father, he still didn't now and he hated, no loathed Team Rocket with every fibre of his being. Especially now that it had gotten extremely personal with Green having impersonated him and the direct search for him, out for his blood.

"I don't know. But Team Rocket as I knew it under Giovanni's reign was an Eco-Terrorist group. They wanted World Domination and right now I think that is what they want now to punish the world for forgetting Team Rocket and the terror they held over the five regions several years ago. The four executives: Ariana my hateful step mother, Archer the mastermind, Proton the scientist who creates chemical bombs and other means of weapons of war and Petrel, the sadistic fuck who was Giovanni's personal body guard."

Silver was actually quite proud of himself, standing here talking strong and proudly and bravely about the thing he feared and hated the most. But this was real and he needed to rescue Green no matter the costs- he owed the psychologist that much for saving his life.

"Team Rocket is still an Eco-Terrorist group, massive with networks branching out over all five regions, extensive underground channels and black markets. They specialised in drug dealing, human slavery and trafficking as well as intense research into developing a higher form of warfare, something as dangerous as nuclear war but without the after radiation effects. They abused and mutilated animals and people in hopes of creating 'Super Soldiers' or 'Super, Ultra Beasts' to go to war with, Giovanni and the man Proton, head scientist were at the head of the project."

Blaine looked subdued remembering something rather specific as he spoke up.

"They succeeded in creating something didn't they?"

Silver nodded recalling the Rocket leader's disturbing joy that he had actually given Silver fewer lashes with his belt buckle that night. However the creature had died a few weeks later sending Giovanni into a blind fit of rage almost flaying the skin off of Silver's back when he had come back drunk and violent. Silver that night had wanted to die so badly fell asleep with tears streaming down his face from the silent pain, the next day the skin having dried overnight would split open and crack and bleed as he was given nothing, no ointments or anything to soothe the hot angry raw lash marks sliced across his back.

"Yes, when I was a child, Giovanni came back one day joyful declaring he had created the ultimate super beast, one that would be unbeatable in war, able to withstand explosions and bullets, it moved super fast. Its project name was something like M3w-2. Thusly they named it as such. It grew quickly but died a few weeks later of brain failure."

Gold who had been silent throughout as well as Red spoke up. Riley was massaging his knee just above his broken leg cast. Chuck and Surge sat by each other quietly with Wallace and Flannery standing behind them their faces revealing nothing as they listened closely.

"So… Team Rocket is pretty much like a really extreme case of rioting Greenpeace Hippies going on a massive rage spree that involves mass killing?"

Silver stared at Gold as Clair and Morty snickered behind his back, Gold quirked an eyebrow but he was not laughing.

"You have no idea what you're up against Gold."

"Yeah I do Silver, they want it all and they won't stop until they have it. But we can't let them have it can we?"

Silver shook his head and Red nodded his eyes blazing again.

"No we can't."

 

* * *

 

Green panted harshly as he turned the sharp corner, his heart pounding his chest and blood thundering in his ears, whilst he couldn't afford to slow down he was tiring and pretty soon… Pretty soon Team Rocket would catch him and he would die. Swallowing his fear Green knew at least he wouldn't die with any regrets, he had had a great life and a great job and amazing patients and…

Red.

In the end it had always been Red.

It had always been about Red.

Green couldn't think of the last time when Red hadn't clouded his thoughts rendering him thoughtless, speechless and breathless. Dramatic as always Green knew he just needed Red, just like Red needed him.

Red.

He loved everything about him, the Red Pallet who wasn't even sure of his own name, Red who was just… Red, his scarlet eyes and his inky black hair, his orange juice obsession… His love for the smaller things in life which no one else would normally care for… Green took another sharp turn swiftly head butting and elbowing a Rocket guard skilfully, tripping another before continuing taking a flight of stairs up to the second floor. Red, who drew beautiful pictures for him, who drew him and loved animals and his kitten Pikachu with all his heart; the stoic emotionless man who had grown on him along with all his quirks and annoyances. Green had to admit he loved everything about Red; there wasn't a single thing about the strange man he didn't love.

"Shit…"

Green tripped, landing against the wall for balance he looked over his shoulder to see black uniforms still pursuing him relentlessly. He took off again ignoring the screams of protests from his tired limbs. They would catch him and figure him out. He knew doing this had caused both Gold and Silver endless agony. Gold would be torn up knowing he hadn't been able to hold him back and Silver because he had not been able to stop him in the slightest. But Green had made his mind up in that split second, he had wanted to do this, he didn't want a hair on Silver's body to be harmed, he didn't want Silver to go back to the life he had tried so hard to escape from. It was lucky they had managed to swap clothes when the Rocket executive and Cynthia were staring each other down, he had been super afraid Ariana would've noticed.

Maybe she had.

Maybe she had Silver now and was hunting him for fun.

Or maybe… It had worked and they genuinely believed he was Silver.

He never had time to say goodbye but in the end Red would understand how much he had wanted to. He knew even if he never spoke to Red again after all of this mess, Green hoped Red would make it out alive and that he would live on in his memory and not pine. Because Green would die, killing himself a million times over if Red wasted away because of him and his recklessness. Green couldn't banish the image of Red sitting lonely and all alone in their flat never leaving his room, fading away, wasting away without him. His beautiful scarlet eyes growing duller and his breath rattling stale in his lean chest and his lovely soft shiny black hair would be lank and matted. He would be unkempt and unwashed and broken, unmoving. His spring having wound down to rest untouched and rusty would never be wound again. A beautiful piece of original clockwork… dying pitifully heartbroken.

Green wouldn't let them have Red. Red would move on from him. He had to, Team Rocket would tear Red down and apart if they captured him. Unable to think about the scarlet eyed man he loved so much, he wanted to be still with so much… Green finally cornered slowed, stopping, sweating and panting. Fighting his tears back he turned to face his opponents bravely. They looked so happy to have finally caught him.

Cornered him like a rat.

Green warily dropped into a loose fighting stance.

"MY LADY WE HAVE HIM CORNERED!"

High heels clicked leisurely down the hall, ringing off the cold walls, the screams of the dying crowds trapped in the stadium as they watched one person die every ten minutes in some gory show Petrel had concocted and there were still thousands more to go. Green stood tall, immediately taking down a grunt who tried to grab him in a rough headlock, punching the other male in the gut Green palm struck his opponent swiftly in the chest causing him to stumble back wheezing as another took his place. Green knocked him out cold with a well placed high kick. He stopped when the grunts parted for Ariana, she stared him down a cruel smile on her scarlet lips before it fell significantly as she took in his blazing emerald eyes and the locks of sweaty brown hair that spilled round his face. Grabbing her revolver she grabbed her broken nosed side kick.

"You fool! This is NOT my snivelling little step son!"

Clicking the safety latch off of the weapon she shot her now useless handyman through the forehead. Dropping his body without care she stepped on and over it twirling the gun on her ring finger of her right hand. Green backed away, yanking down his hood and scarf to face her defiantly, showing her he wasn't afraid that he had tricked her. He wouldn't do anything though; she would shoot him before he could do it anyway. Pushing the muzzle of the still slightly smoking gun under his chin she looked down at him tutting.

"My my, what a handsome young lad aren't we?"

Green spat at her, she shrieked as the spittle landed on her uniform breast, stepping back dealt him a heavy blow across the face with the flat of the revolver. Green hit the wall with a solid thunk his cheek and temple stinging and his head ringing as he saw faint stars. Panting he glared at her smirking slightly as she hurriedly wiped away his spit. Green smirked despite his aching jaw and his eyes stinging, cheek smarting from the heavy and rather painful blow. Green wondered what she had done in her life to become such a nasty woman.

"You'll wish you'd never been born you filthy peasant!"

Her voice was laden with venom and Green struggled as he was clamped in handcuffs, bound and now gagged by his scarf Green kicked out, causing a few grunts to fall with pain clutching their shins. Green however froze just as he was about to stomp onto a flailing grunt's head, intending to smash his skull as she clicked the gun, pointing it at his temple.

"I'd stop if I were you."

Green allowed himself to be wrenched away, struggling the whole time but keeping a careful eye on Ariana and her gun, never knowing when he could just be shot; Ariana was a fickle woman and made split decisions depending on her vicious and rapid mood swings. Narrowing his eyes hatefully Green could do nothing but strain at his bonds as he was dragged away. Ariana sighed and took out her communication device, it had been programmed specially to use the otherwise signal deleting dust as an amplifier- Proton had thought it all out beforehand to allow them the best possible advantage and give their prey all the difficulties, exposing their soft underbellies for easy access.

"Proton?"

"Why hello Ariana my dear did you capture the runaway son?"

"No. But I caught something better."

"Excellent, will I enjoy it?"

"Most definitely."

"I shall await your arrival with bated breath, do not keep me waiting Ariana."

"I will make haste."

"That would be superb."

Ending the conversation Ariana followed her gaggle of grunts as they carted the struggling Green who still refused to be taken easily. When they reached the commentators box Green's eyes widened as he saw the dead body of White, she had been the one who had been shot earlier presumably by Ariana as Petrel had been commanding the microphone at the time. Green knew that if he could somehow get the message to Blue about her cousin… Blue would be heartbroken. White had died bravely, she had died in action her body sported multiple welts showing she had put up a good fight before being eventually overwhelmed; DJ Mary and several others were chained up and gagged in a similar manner, as he was tossed down amongst the other hostages Green recognised Cheren, who was out cold but still barely breathing, a bullet wound in his shoulder.

Lorlei sat straight backed and tall, her glasses covered with dust and blood but her expression was calculating. Phoebe and another guard, Glacia both from Hoenn lay shackled together their expressions blank and unseeing. A man with high white boots and styled turquoise hair with the same commanding air and well tailored uniform as Ariana stepped in. Green then knew that this man, he must be Proton. Proton turned to Ariana who pouted at him with her scarlet lips. Proton quirked an eyebrow in amusement as if surveying his trussed up victims with an air a cat might at an easy free meal.

"Well my little red angel what have you brought me?"

The blood red haired woman smirked, reloading her gun flirtatiously.

"That one."

She pointed the butt of her gun at Green who scowled through his gag up at Proton who knelt down chuckling, grabbing Green's chin in his hand, turning his head this way and that to give him a full profile gently stroking the verdant eyed male's bruised cheek with gloved fingers.

"Well well… It seems my beautiful scarlet phoenix, that you've captured the great Professor Samuel Oak's grandson, Green Oak."

Ariana looked as if her birthday and Christmas had come early; kissing her gun barrel with joy and shooting two bullets into the ceiling she came over to look at the psychologist in amusement.

"Well~ He would fetch for a lovely ransom wouldn't he? He's rather attractive, once we clean up here and getting the ransom we can sell him to the rich daddies for a very high price can't we?"

Proton nodded, already calculating the potential sum and what it would mean for Team Rocket in a financial aspect. Green tore himself away from Proton's grip. The scientist raised his eyebrows as he raked his gaze over Green and the psychologist tried not to flinch under the x-ray scrutiny. Green hated Proton and his touchy feely hands all over him; it was disgusting and dirty as he felt the groping hands roam over his vulnerable body, sliding up over his arms, down his thighs and calves as they felt every groove, bump and flaw in the handsome psychologist. Green kicked out at Proton who jerked back laughing lightly, Proton stroked him on the head like petting a cat gently, almost lovingly, but more like Green was a possession, something that could be tamed and owned. Green thrashed growling through his gag, hating their existence.

"My my, such a fiery temper you have! He'll have to be broken in first and taught some manners. But going back on what you said my crimson beauty~ Yes; he would indeed fetch a handsome and very generous price if we sold him. However… I can see it in his eyes, asking us why we are doing this. I'm feeling charitable because you're so beautiful, as much as I'd love to keep you for myself, locked away for my personal use only, I believe we would benefit more from your selling; but moving on, I think you've noticed by now Mr. Oak that I enjoy, adore and love beautiful things. And it's not very often we get a beautiful celebrated genius dropping by nowadays. Well then… Mr. Oak, we want three very simple things."

Proton paused for effect and Green made a muffled snorting sound which the scientist ignored. Ariana realising she was being ignored now went off in a sulk, kicking out at White's body as she went over to look out of the window down at Petrel's 'show'. Green edged away from Proton, Lorlei watching them, her whole being oozing hatred and Green flinched as that bloody gloved hand came to trace his lips through the gag. Green felt violated. Proton's voice dropped to a low whisper.

"Firstly we want our heir back. Secondly we want the world to fear us and what we can do. Once we rule them a new era of peace shall overcome! Finally… We want revenge. We want revenge for our fallen leader. And what's better than to come to an international event with thousands of overseas citizens and what not? Why revenge? Well then Mr. Oak… I'll let you in on a little secret~"

Green dared not breathe as he listened, Proton leant close, breathing into his ear, raping his personal space, Green tried to inch away from the sadistic scientist who smirked.

"We will kill every man, woman and child in this stadium slowly, in hopes of flushing out the white king. Who was the beacon that ignited the destruction of our brothers and sisters many years ago and we want... we want to drag him out and kill him."


	32. Chapter 32

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

Clair stood in front of her brother her blue eyes fierce and Lance was at loss for words, running a hand through his thick dark auburn hair anxiously. Silver sat with Falkner and Morty, both had found some dry biscuits in the corner of the equipment room and the fatigued athletes had sat amongst the rubble having nothing else to do but sit desolately nibbling crackers as they listened to the dying victims. None of them really having much appetite during the morbid, disquieting background ambience. Whitney stopped watching the bloody show in favour of plugging her ears and rocking back and forth slowly in agony her face a picture of grim pain, her family was out there. However they ate, they needed their strength- having lost blood or precious energy from fleeing and fighting beforehand.

"I'm going to kill him, them."

Whitney muttered her voice thin from pain as a sick crack of bone snapping sounded over the microphone followed by Petrel's insane laughter. Clair eyeballed her brother who held up his hands in defence and took a step back, Clair followed and Lance had the decency to look embarrassed. Gold, Cynthia and Flint looked back from the small opening in the rubble, it was just big enough for them to all crawl through, except Lance wouldn't fit just yet. Peering through Gold saw the boots of several Rocket members guarding their 'prison'. Gold sat back and Cynthia took a look her pale blonde eyebrows set in a frown as she too realised they were trapped unless they could disable the grunts outside who no doubt were armed with something vicious.

"Shit."

"Yeah, so... what do we do about that?"

Gold asked the blonde Sinnoh champion who grimaced with a small shrug of her delicate shoulders blood streaked across her chin; Flint however, had other plans as he held up the explosive that blew upon human contact which Ariana had dropped, he had noticed the little bomb a moment ago and realised it was activated by pressing on the little red button on the top before throwing it.

"We start a fire."

"No way! Not when there are so many people hurt already!"

Cynthia shot down the idea but Flint didn't take any answer as a no, pretty much willing to go through with whatever crazy plan he had concocted as he lay down ready to press the button and chuck it through the hole they had stealthily excavated, silently as to not alert their guards. Cynthia tapped him on the leg though, stalling. Flint sat back up to look at the three gathered round him in a small huddle as they exchanged words in hushed voices.

"What are you planning to do?"

Flint shrugged. He looked back through the hole.

"I dunno I just want a distraction and for those godamn bastards to move and fire sounds like the easiest way to do it. Gold, once I chuck this flaming ball of death at those grunts I need you… I need you to slip through and take the survivors out- I doubt this will kill them all."

Gold had gone pale at the idea that real lives were at stake and that they were now aiming to potentially take lives themselves. Silver furrowed his brows recalling Gold's fear of fire and by the looks of it everything would be on fire outside. Gold shook his head visualising the many ways in which he would possibly fail in his fear and get shot or something. He wasn't some fucking stunt artist! Cynthia looked up at him worried and Gold turned away, not ready to expose his one and only weakness.

"Why can't Cynthia, Lance or you do it?"

"Because you're the fastest and strongest, Cynthia needs to be scouting the rear, she's got the best eyesight, Lance is too big and I can't cause well. My hair, my beautiful luscious afro, I wouldn't make it in time before they spotted me."

Gold swallowed looking at the hole and shook his head vigorously his expression one of set determination that read 'there's no fucking way I'm going through that when everything on the other side is on fire'. Silver crouched down beside him to peer quietly through the hole before realising Gold wouldn't have to slide through it as originally planned but instead could just walk through the hole made by the explosion from the bomb.

"You can do it."

"No. No I can't."

Gold whispered, fire was his ultimate Achilles heel as he backed away from the wall of rubble his face and eyebrows set into a mask of apprehension. Silver tried a different approach, if gentle wasn't really working, he would be stern, sending Gold an appraising look (he really well and truly thought that Gold could do this, it was a little bit unnerving to think if Gold wasn't willing, then no one would be) he growled:

"Gold, don't be an idiot. You can."

"NO! I can't! It's… It's fire! It's ugh! I just can't walk into some fire!"

"Gold, it's just a psychological thing remember?"

"No, I don't think I can do it... I'm… I can't."

"Gold!"

"No!"

Silver pushed Gold up against the wall of rubble, sneering at the tawny eyed male, finally pissed off, where was the fire, confidence and guts from before gone? Where had all that fight and anger gone?! Where was Gold's pride!? Gold still pale at the initial thought of sliding through a burning hole stared at Silver, his eyes wide with surprise, his lip however curled into a snarl though as Silver made as if to hit him, defending himself.

"Where's that fucking anger?! You would've done it no questions before hand, you've dealt with fire before, you've godamn SURVIVED it before! I thought you were ready to do this! Come on, don't be a pussy."

"I'll be a pussy where I want and when I want."

Came the petulant answer and Silver took in a long suffering breath as he pinched Gold hard causing the tawny eyed male to growl and try throwing him off, Silver clung to him though, seething the next sentence through his teeth, praying he could piss Gold off soon. He had to do this because then Gold would once baited, rise to the challenge to prove that he could do it. Just to salvage his wounded pride, or even better patch it up, his tail between his legs once he realised his wrongs.

"I thought you were better than this."

Gold shoved Silver off, pinning the redhead easily with a low snarl of rage. Silver let a dry bleak smile cross his face, thinking it was far too easy to rile his lover up, it was as if Gold would just fall for that time and time again. Now that dormant anger was burning freely again Silver pulled Gold down into a kiss, mainly to show him he hadn't meant it and that he was sorry. However he used it to his advantage, relaying a message he otherwise couldn't say as it was too long, his hands tearing at Gold's hair. It was a harsh kiss, one full of hatred, love, want and fury and it tasted like the best kiss they had shared to date. It was a poisonous kiss, whilst it was angry it was passionate and Gold reached up oblivious of his hair being pulled out at the roots to cup Silver's face, the other hand buried in the glorious sleek spill of Silver's dark foxy red hair, pulling at it as well, tugging at it painfully. Silver let out a muffled moan as Gold dominated the kiss, his tongue pressing down and sliding alongside his, Silver clutched at Gold desperately, hoping he would be safe on this rescue mission.

Breaking the kiss, their lips cherry red and bruised Gold looked down at the scarred teen licking his lips. His golden eyes burning intensely with desire Gold quickly turned away roughly growling at Flint to activated the bomb. Silver looked up at Gold and realised with a jolt…

"I love you Gold."

Gold paused, his expression softening his mouth opening slightly. Silver knew this was that moment he had been waiting for, where all he had ever wanted to say to Gold… came out like that, he knew it before but he didn't know how to say it and there it was. Pure, simple and Silver finally understood why he hadn't said it before, it was under this kind of pressure that he realised he truly loved Gold. Very much so and Silver hated to see him go, heart thundering in his chest and ears Silver reluctantly let him go, hands shaking slightly as he did so. Gold looked torn now and Silver couldn't let that happen, Lance having finally shaken his protective sister off turned to look at the two of them and Flint pressed the button, looking at the small red light beeping.

"Gold! Now!"

"I love you too Silver…"

"I love you!"

Silver whispered broken, his voice thick with emotion, Gold was leaving him now and he might never come back… and with a choked cry Gold as he realised this too pulled away from the redhead, their eyes lingering on each other for a split heartbeat, Silver thinking Gold looked like an incredible, dangerous and exotic rare caged animal, the way his eyes narrowed and yet said so much, revealing his heart to him, his soul. Amber sunlight clashing and meeting silver moonshine, Silver could see all the things Gold wanted to say- how much he loved him, how much he didn't want to go but knew he had to… How he wanted to apologise for his stupidity and if… and if something happened to him that Silver promised he would move on. Silver curled his hands into fists.

"Don't you dare leave me behind."

He hissed blinking back furious tears, hating that it had come to this, hating that no one else was braver to take Gold's place, hating that Gold was so bloody selfless and valiant as usual and… and he loved how he was all that and so much more Silver let out a quiet dry sob, not wanting to look in case he pulled him back. Gold gave him a crooked smirk as he promised Silver who only just caught the cheeky look.

"I'll be back."

"NOW!"

Flint cried out and rolled the spherical explosive sharply causing it to smack into a grunt's leg where it stuck beeping frantically before the explosion rocked the floor, blasting rock and rubble everywhere, a couple of the wounded in the equipment room flinching and curling up. Gold, who had braced himself behind a large metal framework of shelves, took a deep breath and steeled himself at the hallway. Several areas burned and others didn't and he stared at the small flames that lapped at the entrance of the wall of debris. He slipped through it quickly, his trousers slightly singed as he emerged the other side as he stood much to the surviving grunts surprise, the sound of bodies hitting the floor as Gold viciously took them out, easily, dropping them to the ground like fruit flies being swatted. The tussle lasted a couple of mere minutes before Gold called Flint, Lance and Cynthia through. Once the four were through the majority of the fire had died out and the rubble lay burning, charred in the hall way. Silver and Volkner along with Clair peered through the gaping hole in the wall at them.

"Be safe. We'll still be waiting for your return."

Flint gave the blonde the thumbs up and after a muted discussion the rescue team left, Flint at the front with Cynthia and Gold in the middle with Lance as the strongest bringing up the rear. Volkner turned to Silver with a blank dead look on his face now that Flint had left. Silver partially felt some of his pain, feeling an aching hollow void opening in his chest as Gold went father and father away from him…

"They're not going to come back the idiots."

Silver looked away swallowing the lump in his throat, Gold knew how he felt now… Gold had to come back and Falkner came up to Volkner looking pissed. Silver tried to look at something else pretending to find the deflated footballs nearby very interesting indeed as Falkner once again fought another battle for him. Silver however had a feeling, a sharp, horrible pain in his chest that told him… they weren't going to make it.

"Hey, fuck you!"

"I'm merely stating the truth young Falkner of Johto."

"So!? Silver knew it already so you don't have to rub it in!"

"They're walking into a suicide. Why did they…?"

"Because we can't just sit round and do nothing."

Falkner hissed and Silver had the image of a very pissed of cat with its ears fully back as the navy haired male glowered at Volkner who looked away beaten. Silver sat down heavily burying his face in his hands, it hurt so much more to know that they weren't coming back, but he would hope... He felt a light touch on his shoulder and saw Morty still bloodied but strangely enough happy was patting him on the shoulder his flyaway blonde hair sticking slightly to his face from blood and sweat and his eyes worn from pain.

"They will do their very best. They have Lance and Cynthia."

"Yeah but they have… millions… of them…and guns."

Silver whispered. Morty chuckled, a lilting sound that reminded him of a small bird trying it's best to sing quietly but failing as it wanted to sing loudly. Morty hummed, brushing his fingers through Silver's knotty dark foxy red hair, untangling the snarls and the twists carefully with gentle hands. Silver did not flinch away and instead let the foreign hands groom him. He trusted Morty.

"So? Who said millions can bring down a true fighter? You don't have to win to actually be the winners."

Morty said in his strange soft muffled voice, Silver liked Morty's voice; it was a soft muted tone that was a perfect, audible volume. Falkner was arguing with Volkner now that the blonde man had recovered from his momentary phase of depression. The violet eyed gymnast spared the bickering two a glance before smiling tenderly and kindly at Silver as he finished combing his fingers through the ends of the long red hair.

"Even if something goes terribly wrong, do you think you could live easily with the good memories?"

"And of course you mean the bad ones too, Gold and I... we never got along at the start."

"Yes, even if they're bad, cherish them because you love him no?"

Silver said nothing and Morty repeated the last part of his previous statement and Silver nodded. The violet eyed man blinked and smiled serenely.

"Yes. I love him. I love him so much it hurts and I want him to come back."

"Then he will."

Morty said simply, his violet eyes droopy and dopey as ever a tranquil smile on his face. Silver had to admit Morty did give off an incredibly soothing aura. It was peaceful and the redhead believed him, Morty held out a tissue.

"Don't cry,"

Silver took it and pocketed it, not really needing it, having made his mind up stood and addressed the athletes once more; he wasn't going to let those four and Green go without some kind of back up. They needed more than four people. They needed everyone, all the people they could get. Steeling himself Silver waited till everyone in the room realised he wanted to speak. It was nerve wracking and Silver knew he probably would never get over his stage fright, swallowed his initial fear and began again his voice unwavering and determined he pressed on. He could do this, he had to do it.

"We need to fight back."

Silver couldn't take the screams of the dying anymore (mainly because he knew he would stop thinking rationally once he heard Gold's voice screaming in pain when it was his turn) as he was met with various levels of 'you must be joking'.

"We can't let them do this alone."

 

* * *

 

Flint peered round a corner, a small mirror in his hands to look round the blind spot as Gold slowly choked a grunt into unconsciousness his eyebrows drawn into a severe scowl, Cynthia watching the back of the group her lips in a tight line. After noting that the coast was clear Flint guided them quickly to another little nook in the walls in which they could hide. Flint checked his pockets for the key and cursed, rooting round trying to find it. Gold tried to quieten his racing heart just knowing they were going to be found out because he had been the frightened little kid who had given them away, however the way in which Cynthia's nostrils were flared and how her pupils had dilated told him she was frightened too, of getting caught or killed he didn't know.

It was probably both to be honest. It was just one of those unfortunate moments in which you would end up contemplating either option and being unsure as to which you would prefer. Gold upon reflection of that specific idea didn't really know if he would choose death over capture. Settling for finding out instead and making the split second decision later Gold crammed in after Flint and the blonde Sinnoh champion into the little hidey hole.

"We should catch one and make him tell us where they're keeping Green."

Lance suggested thickly, his nose slightly bloodied from where he had been punched in the face as he squashed into the uncomfortably tiny space. Cynthia pursed her lips in thought.

"What happens if they don't know?"

"Eh… Knock them out?"

Flint said a little bit distracted as he fumbled with his master key to open the door which would lead them through a store room to the other side of the stadium. Cynthia quickly told them to shut up as they crouched low in the semi gloom of their hiding place as two Rocket guards walked past robotically. Both the Sinnoh champion and Gold had to restrain Lance to prevent him from being hasty, finally unlocking the door Flint opened it wide to reveal the store room, sliding in he shut the door taking in their bearings.

"So… we need a plan of action. One that doesn't involve us splitting up because that's the last thing we want to do."

"Let's capture one of them and make him talk."

Lance suggested again and Flint nodded, seeming to like the idea a lot now that he had time to think about it. After checking the coast was clear Cynthia stole out with Gold, Lance only in the shadows if things got a bit too messy. The two waited barely daring to breathe as a duo strolled along, as they passed Cynthia waiting with some rope they had found in the store room, nodded and Gold pounced, hooking his arms round their necks and pinning them down, Lance emerging to deal heavy punishing blows to their temples, knocking them out effectively as Cynthia bound them tightly together before dragging them into the store room where Flint, tearing up another part of his trousers gagged the duo.

"Uh… Now what?"

Gold asked looked down at their two captives unsure of what they needed to do, he didn't want to hurt them anymore than he needed to but if push came to shove he would, he wouldn't let anything get in the way of his goal of rescuing Green. Lance knelt beside the unconscious pair and slapped them awake both sent into a frenzy as they tried to get free. Lance raised a fist threateningly, seeming to have no qualms against using force to get what he wanted and the two stopped eyes wide.

"Where are you keeping your hostages?"

Cynthia tore off one of the gags from the slightly larger grunt, silencing him with a quick swift jab into his diaphragm. Stuttering and wheezing the man could do nothing but try to breathe. Cynthia made as if to repeat the action, it was a nasty technique which made the victim feel as if they couldn't breathe properly for a few minutes, it was a bit frightening when it was performed correctly. The blonde woman repeated her question fiercely. The grunt shook his head frantically, his eyes wide in alarm and Cynthia in disgust jabbed him again and reaffixed the gag. The second grunt looked dumbly at them as if he had no idea Team Rocket had taken hostages. Flint sighed.

"It can't be helped. Let's just leave them there. They obviously don't know of their executives 'greater' plans."

Agreeing with the fire engine red afro haired man, the 'rescue' team made their way through the dim store room to the other side, opening the door Flint peered round it carefully. Gold had a very bad feeling about this area but said nothing; it wasn't like he had some creepy pre-cognition or anything. Lance snuffled his bloodied nose uncomfortably the blood now dry and browning and flaking making it itchy, but the Johto champion knew not to touch it.

"We need to try getting upstairs, I have a feeling we'll have more luck there."

Creeping out one by one, Gold bringing up the rear, Gold could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He felt as if they were being watched, unable to take it any longer and whipping about he was met with the muzzle of a gun, sweat beading on his forehead Gold slowly called out to the others. They glanced back and Flint swore loudly. How…

How did they know exactly where they were?

"Gotcha, you really thought we weren't watching you lot snooping about on camera? Think again."

Gold took a step back trying his best not to fight as he was chained up, lest he get a bullet to the face, as he struggled more violently he let out a sharp hiss as he was whacked over the head by something hard, sinking into darkness Gold wondered if he and the others were going to survive.

But first they needed to get out of this mess and disable the cameras.

 

* * *

 

Gold grunted blinking himself awake as he landed on his side in the commentator's box, sitting up he saw Lance getting dragged in from where he had been knocked out, Cynthia scratching and biting like a wildcat as she was yanked in forcefully struggling the grunts roughly manhandling her, touching her all over much to her and his disgust. Flint also out cold was carried in and thrown at their feet. Green who stirred noticing the new prisoners sat up, his chains clinking. He immediately nudged Gold who snapped his head over his expression fierce before melting into joy.

"Green! Thank god! Oh my god! I… We... Red… We thought you were dead!"

Green shook his head, his long brown hair flying with the motion, framing his handsome face; he looked so different with his hair down like that. Gold couldn't stop from smiling, despite being overwhelmed by the stronger forces of Team Rocket who had those massive guns they had no choice but to surrender; he was so happy upon finding out Green was alright. Green sniffed haughtily as if offended that Gold had even thought of such a ludicrous idea, him dead? Whatever strange things would they be concocting next?!

"Of course I'm not dead. I'm a hostage, I'm being held for ransom money."

Green said loftily, articulate as ever his expression betraying no signs of mistreatment so far and Gold was relieved that his psychologist was fairly unscathed, but he had a feeling that was going to change sometime soon and Gold felt that that soon would be… soon. Sooner than either of them would be anticipating, thus the tawny eyed male decided he would be prepared for anything.

"Fuck."

Lance swore as he woke and Cynthia sat subdued somewhat her clothes torn, giving her no coverage whatsoever however she ignored it and held her head high and proud, her sharp blue eyes daring the leering grunts to come near her having bitten and kicked the one that lay nearest to her into submission. Flint was still out cold having taken the heaviest blow out of them all. Footsteps and a man with neat cropped hair and another with styled hair and a clever smirk stepped through, both gave off very domineering presences, Gold knew just by how they walked and the looks on their faces… They were practiced killers, cruel and heartless their eyes beheld a type of patronising merciless mocking light and the hawkeyed male didn't want to lose to them. They wouldn't have many problems snuffing them all out right here and now. Gold however did not break or tear his gaze from them, feeling that if he submitted now… Either way, he would never give Silver away.

Ever.

"Greetings."

The man with cropped sky blue hair said pleasantly, his severely arched eyebrows high on his forehead as he looked down upon them all. Gold bared his teeth at him and Lance was wary his dark red brows drawn in a stern scowl. Cynthia spat quietly like a furious she-lion.

"I am Archer; I am the leader of this Neo-Team Rocket. This is my second, Proton, as you can probably deduce from his charming name, is our lead scientist. It is a real pleasure to meet you all… Ah Mr. Oak, it is fascinating to finally meet you in the flesh, I've heard all about you, I heard you are very close to a man named Red 'Pallet'? You are also a psychologist no? And you live in a tiny apartment which well and beyond doubt cannot house more than four of you?"

Green stared, how the fuck… how did he know about Red and his flat?! Archer turned to Gold and smirked down at him.

"And you must be… Mr. Hunter, yes, you're the one with the terrible uncontrollable anger whose family died in a massive fire and immigrated illegally to Kanto? The renowned Phoenix boy who rose from those ashes? Indeed? Then I look forward to testing that fury sometime soon today, you could be a valuable recruit to us, and don't you have a depressing little red haired friend? Don't you know anything about him? Silver Giovanni, that is? Don't you love him?"

Gold almost stopped breathing. They knew.

Everything.

"I can see your surprise, well no matter, we have eyes around. We like to know what we're dealing with so we can aptly prepare for it. I dislike being disorganised you see."

Proton stepped forwards as Archer turned away momentarily to look over at the sulking Ariana, Proton draped a blanket round Cynthia who watched him warily, he smiled enchantingly down at her and she grimaced, unsure what to think of the 'kind act' of covering her mostly naked body up. Gold snarled as the teal haired scientist ran his hands over his face, pinching his nose gently; smooth gloved fingers running over his lips and sliding them into his mouth the other slipping up his shirt to run over his flinching chest. Gagging slightly Gold tried to pull away from the metallic stained fingers abusing his mouth as they flicked and curled almost sensually over his tongue. He was prevented from doing so from the strong firm hand on the back of his head that stopped him from both pulling away and biting down on the invading fingers, pulling his head back by his hair Gold made no sound. Proton seemed satisfied when he pulled his soaked fingers out from Gold's mouth in amusement. Gold coughed slightly, glowering hatefully, saliva staining his lips and chin, he couldn't wipe it away as his hands were chained behind his back.

"You have beautiful golden eyes."

Proton murmured wiping his hand on the proffered tissue handed to him by a grunt. He knelt down to inspect Gold's amber honey eyes closely and Gold stared back unfeelingly allowing him to look all he wanted, mentally making a note that the last thing Proton saw when he died was his own blazing golden eyes coldly staring down at him, making him fear. Gold wanted to kill Proton and make him suffer. He sat quietly as those horrible hands slid all over his body, feeling him up, everything and Green watched on in muted disturbed silence still gagged.

"Can I keep him Archer?"

Proton asked the Rocket leader who gave a dramatic sigh.

"No,"

"Why not? He's so beautiful!"

Gold strained at his bonds, he would show how fucking beautiful he could be! Snarling he snapped, biting at the fingers that came to caress the side of his face. He then found himself with the muzzle of a gun placed at his lips. Gold stopped, going cold with shock at the unforgiving metal weapon shoved in his mouth.

"You're such a bad boy. Be lucky we haven't killed you both yet~ we were going to… until we were told not to!"

Proton said smiling eerily, licking his lips as he clicked the gun in a warning. The scientist looked up at Archer who raised his eyebrows. Proton mimed begging the man, his hands held in front of him imploringly as he took the gun out of Gold's mouth.

"Please may I keep one?"

"No, you may play with them once our interrogator arrives."

"When would that be Archer?"

"Now."

Archer turned as the door opened smiling and Green and Gold looked up their blood freezing to ice never to run again, spiking and impaling them both through the heart as icicles tore through their beings as Agatha stepped through the door, cane and all. Her hag like overall appearance being the single most appalling thing they had experienced that day, so alarming it was beyond atrocious and Gold couldn't breathe, so this was how Team Rocket knew about them and this was why they weren't dead yet, Agatha had 'observed' them before and marked them on her list. She wanted to kill them slowly, tormenting them until their very last breath. Green clammed up going sheet white, his eyes wide, staring and staring at his 'boss' effectively he had been working for a Team Rocket executive. How could he have been so stupid and blind. Agatha was all bark no bite, there's no way she could've been so confident by herself, it was all red lights. Of course she would have had connections.

All was strangely quiet outside in the arena as Petrel declared a half hour break, Cynthia and Lance just knew that the bodies piled up from the stadium were beyond believing. The stands where thousands still sat, subdued, frightened, praying to God, for mercy as they watched the gory spectacle of a 'sport' named murder.

Knowing sometime today they would be next.

Gold voiceless his breathing stunted and rapid, shallow and full of disgust and Cynthia watched the two males putting two and two together also mute with distress as the old evil hag advanced her cane making a distinct clicking noise on the tiled floor of the commentator's box. Gold found his voice and it was venomous, dripping in dark murder and coated in barbs.

"You."

Agatha dipped her head and baring her yellowed, broken teeth in sick amusement she tossed aside her cane to a grunt who caught it deftly, to look down upon the psychologist and the stocky teen with delight her pouchy face distorted in wrinkled glee.

"Yes boy. Me."


	33. Chapter 33

"You must be joking if you want us to fight back."

Jasmine said quietly as she faced Silver who looked back hard at her making the petite woman glance away biting the inside of her cheek; as if she knew what she was saying was totally wrong. Silver sighed and didn't spare her a second glance as he looked at Koga and Janine both fitfully sleeping up against the wall. Silver didn't have time for this, of all the things he would've expected from these proud people it had not been an option in his opinion for them to back off and away. They didn't, they couldn't just turn tail and run like cowards. Silver hated cowardice with a passion, it made people in his eyes weak and worthless that was… a little extreme, he understood the emotional barrier that prevented them on focusing and instead pinpointing themselves in the now, the present and not thinking of the future. But nevertheless, it still made people weak and that was where he believed one couldn't redeem themselves until proven worthy, of what that was supposed to be Silver really didn't know but right now…

Right now, they needed to do something.

He didn't care if it ended up him going alone. It was what they wanted him to do anyway. It was almost as if they expected him to do it, like it was his duty. Silver didn't think it was his duty at all to go along and just give himself up. There was no point in negotiating with Team Rocket.

They never gave their hostages up.

Once they caught them, those unfortunate souls would never be free again unless they freed themselves or someone else did it for them. The redhead knew there was no point in trying to bargain, he would in a heartbeat swap himself for Green or Gold or anyone, but Team Rocket never played nicely and wouldn't bother listening to his proposal. He came back out of his thoughts somewhat disorientated as Falkner who had been with Morty and Volkner turned to look at Jasmine.

"What else do you want to do? Sit round and wait to die?!"

Falkner spat, seriously annoyed with his fellow Johto team member, Jasmine shook her head looking as if she wanted to cry. Falkner didn't look as if he was ready to deal with girl emotions at the moment and snorted in disgust, muttering something vaguely sexist- Silver was glad Jasmine hadn't heard, the last thing they needed was petty fights. Chuck looked at his fellow team member reproachfully, coming to the girls' defence. Falkner had a fighting spirit, it showed in his sky blue eyes, in the way he held himself and the way he spoke so passionately of wanting to at least try. Silver seriously wondered why Falkner was doing this and when he had pulled the archer to one side Falkner confused had told him it was because it was his duty for Johto and because Silver was his friend.

"My quarrel is not with you, it's them."

Jasmine sniffed out heavily and Falkner threw his hands up in the air as Jasmine turned to Chuck, crying on his shoulder. Chuck awkwardly patted her on the head soothingly still giving Falkner that accusing look. Morty stood slowly, gesturing to himself and Riley as well as Brock who had sprained his ankle. Silver looked over him once, he really did look like a total mess, blood was crusting everywhere and Silver didn't think it was particularly good for Morty to be moving about as his wound still bled, bleeding sluggishly through his new bandage. Falkner gently held onto Morty, guiding him back to the floor so he could rest, Morty gazed up at Silver owlishly his dopey violet eyes beheld a concerned light as did his calm voice.

"What about those of us who cannot fight?"

"They stay here?"

"It's an open unguarded space; if we are captured we cannot do anything except surrender."

"We can leave some who want to fight if they don't have to leave this area to defend the wounded?"

Silver suggested, he was out of ideas the huge hole in the rubble wall meant any Rocket guard could potentially come through and kill them all but so far they had been left alone, it was almost as if they were challenging them to come and fight them. The screams from the arena had stopped and Maylene and Whitney had to peek out again just to make sure they hadn't just missed a public gassing of all the people in the stands and braced themselves but were vaguely pleasantly surprised to find most of the stadium alive, MOST being the key word, silent and fearful. Volkner shook his head.

"We can't fight."

"I can."

Brawly turned to them from where he had been talking quietly with a distraught Roxanne, his eyes were dark and he crackled his knuckles threateningly, he wanted to get Rocket back for Steven. Volkner shook his head.

"Madness, you're all raving mad."

He muttered and Wallace, Elesa and Byron disagreed as they whilst unsure of how they could make a difference offered their help, they didn't want to die doing nothing. Elesa knew that although they could be going into their deaths wanted everyone to know that she wasn't afraid of dying now if that was her fate, she would go through with it just to see those trapped people in the stands walk free.

"He's right."

Clair stepped in her hair frazzled and her clothing ripped at her shoulder and her voice as of yet still strong and her spirit just as unbroken, having recovered quickly she challenged Silver again, gaining everyone's attention the room just like that. Silver held back a suffering growl, Clair was his number one most despised person in this room, she was a plain old bitch who was unbearable with no sense of charity or anything, and it always had to be about her. But he humoured her by giving her his full undivided attention. She stood before him hands on her hips and Silver mirrored her, enjoying the way her eyebrows slanted into a terrifying 'v' shape as she realised he was mocking her.

"We are NOT soldiers. Giovanni, we're athletes."

Silver snorted derisively and stepped up into her personal space, so that they were nose to nose- she was only slightly taller than he was because of her heeled shoes. Silver really then deciding that he would be most definitely hating her from now on. But for the sake of the team he wouldn't bitch out on her just yet. If they survived this mess in the first place then he would consider having a go at her for being a total pain in everyone's arses. Clair seethed at him through clenched, perfectly white teeth her blue eyes narrowed as she tried to intimidate him. Silver was not afraid of her and gazed back insolently, making sure she knew he wasn't going to back down and let her push everyone around with her petty morals. Silver thinned his lips and then spoke.

"We may not be soldiers but I am pretty damn sure everyone in this room has something to say about Team Rocket. By the way, call me by that name again and I will…"

"Do what?"

Clair looked at him triumphantly as if daring him to finish and Silver hissed turning away from her to address the watchful eyes all on him. He was their leader now. He had to lead these people. Against his father, Silver realised he had never been born to lead. But what he had come to realise was he could damn well try and right now it felt like he was the only one who wanted to make a difference. He knew that they could try. He could be a leader for them; he could bring Team Rocket down.

He had to.

He began anew.

"Clair is right, you and I may not be soldiers but you're athletes, you're fast, fit and strong. That alone already puts you all above average people; you're 'world class' which is even more impressive. And whilst I might be leading you to your deaths at least you can die knowing that you actually fucking fought for something. Forget the now, think of the bigger picture. If we can stop Team Rocket… even if we die trying or die completing that wish successfully, you will not be forgotten. Steven Stone, Misty of Cerulean, Lenora of Nacrene. Those three as well as Green, Gold, Flint, Cynthia and Lance have put their lives on the line. For who? For you and for everyone else, this isn't about you or me. It's about those people watching their death coming closer and closer and here we are free. We can do something and they can't. Let's use the freedom we have been given to try and stop this."

Silence.

Silence reigned poignant and supreme and it was awful. It was that awful and truly horrible kind that pretty much said everything that he needed to know.

Silver sighed closing his eyes; he hadn't really been expecting much enthusiasm. Red sat at his feet, Silver knew for Green, Red would tear this place apart for him and knew it would probably just be he and Red with a couple others against the world. Silver pulled off the archery arm guards he wore and bared his violently slashed up scarred wrists; he was met with appalled silence. Varying levels of grossed out expressions to weird looks and even different shades of pity was shown and Silver had been expecting this.

"This is what I endured for the better part of my life. If someone like me, if someone like me- a small pathetic insignificant weed who has endured shit and abuse all my life and inflicted pain upon myself to prevent from spiralling into insanity… You can deal with this. It might be hard. I know it won't be easy. Fight it. Wear your scars proudly."

Silver pulled the guards back on and he noticed many of the Kanto athletes muttering to one another, seeming to agree on something. Silver closed his eyes fitfully.

"I am a soldier. I will fight again for my country. They took Misty from us and now Green and that young man, Gold."

Surge growled standing up to nod at Silver who opened his eyes staring at the ex-army man in disbelief; Surge gave him a crooked grin. The Kanto athlete flexed his hands and began looking round for things they could use as weapons, Silver knew he could trust Surge to be his second, if not lead the operation; Surge knew war. Falkner went over to place a hand on Silver's shoulder.

"I will stand with you."

"Ha! What can you do you skinny little fry!?"

Clair snorted and Falkner pierced her with a deadly glare, a chilling one and Silver watched the navy haired male and his single crystalline blue eye not hidden behind his fringe was glinting in fury. Stalking over to where one of the bows hung on the wall rack of the equipment room Falkner drew an arrow rapidly and shot it, missing the blue haired, busty woman by a hairs breadth. Clair screamed as it zipped by as did several others in outrage and shock as it thudded into a sack of deflated softballs. Falkner lowered the bow slightly his fingers still curled round the string slightly.

"That. That is what I can do. If I hadn't intentionally aimed to miss you, you would be dead."

Falkner said quietly his voice furious that she had dared challenge his skills. Clair shut up, watching the cerulean haired male where he stood by the sport turned weapon, wary and pale. Erika raised her hand slightly with Blaine who was polishing his glasses slowly on his uniform sleeve.

"We will, for Misty and Green."

"You can count all of Hoenn to fight. We want to avenge Steven's death. He did not die in vain."

Wallace called from his corner where Riley slept unawares of their plans. Alder however confronted Silver. Wattson declined his body too beaten to endure another round. Whitney, Maylene and Elesa expressing their wishes to see Team Rocket challenged. The majority of Sinnoh joining as well as the group swelled, yet the wounded also of a rather large size.

"But how can you fight them when they have guns?"

"We will... figure it out. But we aren't aiming to kill."

"Why not?!"

Roxanne cried out her expression outraged and Silver shook his head, no if they killed that would make them just as bad but Surge with a quiet chuckle in formed the redhead that when you fought and when it was war… You killed. You shot; stabbed, broke limbs and you killed people. You killed people or you got killed yourself.

That was how the cookie crumbled, how it would crumble and it was how it will crumble. Silver swallowed as he realised he would have to kill to win.

"Are you prepared to kill people Silver?"

Surge asked him and Alder agreed stating that he couldn't really want to fight if he wasn't prepare to perform with death as their star of the show.

"I will… kill, people if I have to. I will not go round mindlessly killing."

Silver promised and Alder looked solemn before clapping the redhead on the back jovially. Silver staggered forwards at the heavy blow and Alder smiled down at him, eyes crinkling proudly and the scarred teen was given the strange thrown sensation of the idea that maybe… Just maybe that was what it was like to have a father's approval. Silver found that the feeling despite the fact that it was so foreign, it was nice. But before he could even ask about it Alder turned to his Unova team and Silver cursed slightly as the moment was gone.

"Then I will stay here with some of my Unovians to defend the wounded and those who do not wish to go with you, it's the least we can do to help as the host region."

Silver looked down at Red who hadn't actually given any verbal confirmation that he would be going. Red was shaking violently; his eyes closed taking deep breaths in and out as he tried to calm down. His hands twitching and his eyes screwed shut further as he reached some mental barrier that he wished to tear down. Red slowly opened his scarlet eyes; his almost translucent eyelids- from the trauma he had endured of Green giving himself up made him look much older.

"Red are you coming?"

"I doubt you want my help, any of you."

"Why not, you're the World Champion no?"

Tate asked where she nursed her twin sister Lisa's head on her lap, her lips twisted in pain as her bound arm throbbed with a sharp pain. Red stood fluidly ignoring her and looked Silver in the eye, his expression…

Silver realised with a jolt that being the World Champion didn't mean anything to Red. Red's face was the very picture of pain, portraying immense guilt and sadness, an incredible amount, the kind that he had lived with for his whole life as if he had carried the weight of the emotions within him like a sunken lead weight of a colossal size. Like a gnawing evil parasite that had latched onto the stoic man and leeched off of him and had grown, impregnating him with remorse and shame at his past actions.

The sort of pain he had carried as a burden on his back for many years.

Red was broken for a reason.

Red was silent for a reason.

Red was different for a reason.

Red…

Silver stared his thought process stopping to a grinding halt as Red pull his shirt off, baring his lanky lean strong torso, on his left shoulder the right burning intricate mark in scarlet of Team Rocket's tattoo, it's emblem imprinted on his lightly scarred skin.

Silver speechless struggled to meet Red's gaze and the room was hushed, Red held his head high, his eyes clear and it seemed as if he had thrown the pain of his secret off of his shoulders finally. He was free; fresh white new wings, tender and just beginning to learn how to fly, Red knew it was going to be ok and that Silver would be ok with it. The tattoo was like a beacon on his shoulder a huge contrast upon his pale skin. Red turned to Silver, addressing him directly, his gaze guilty, personal, warm, desolate, holding a thousand depths of emotions in which he had bottled up all inside for the past century and a bit, waiting to tell someone who he could trust. Green…

He would've told Green… Told him his past eventually and everything he had ever kept from the handsome psychologist. But he wasn't here. He owed Silver answers though; Red took a deep breath with the appalled silence ringing in his ears, Silver looked torn between betrayed and relief as if it could've been something much worse.

"I'm sorry when I could've saved you back then when your father still lived."

Silver took a step back. Red…

Red had been a member of Team Rocket.

"Who are you?"

 

* * *

 

Green coughed as he was yanked out of the bucket, shaking his head like a dog he said nothing, focusing on gasping for precious air; his main priority was the fact that he wanted to breathe. Agatha slapped him across the face with her cane, her eyes narrowed cruelly. Green shook with the blow his whole body jerking to the side, cold and wet and shivering he refused to reveal Silver's whereabouts. Gold was chained against the wall, where Proton was gleefully slicing small cuts in perfectly straight lines, like a tally chart into Gold's tan naked chest, trying to get the hawkeyed male to speak. Gold did not say anything, his lips tightly sealed as he refused to let a single noise escape. Green coughed, his throat burning, everything hurt, his legs, his chest and his throat. Even his head hurt.

"Where is he?"

"I don't… know."

"Where is the boy?"

"I…"

"ANSWER ME!"

Agatha slashed him across the face moodily with the knife she held in her gnarled hand. The cut was deep and Green gasped as he felt hot blood trickle in rivulets down his freezing face the pain tardy as his skin and muscle were numb, the warmth of his own life spilling down his face was welcoming in that oddly macabre sense. He was so cold…. But he well and truly didn't know, Silver could've moved from that equipment room to somewhere else in the time he had fled. He didn't know. He didn't know. HE DIDN'T KNOW! How could she NOT see this!? That he didn't know!? But then Green realised this wasn't about Silver anymore, whilst it was still about finding the redhead, it was as he knew it, was more about him now. Agatha wanted revenge and wanted to torture him because he was related to Prof. Oak. She wanted to kill him leisurely and watch him suffer. Green only hoped that she sent his body… Or what was left of it back to his family so they could give him a proper burial.

Green just wanted to have a proper burial if he died here. He tasted blood from the cut on his face, now feeling the full sting of the angry gash as it still bled steadily.

But he had had a good life.

He just hoped everything would be alright after this mad murderous tragedy.

It was foolish to think it would be alright but Green kept it in his mind like a vice. He would get through this. But everything was fading rapidly, his brilliant and quick mind shutting down, he was so cold and confused.

Green barely had had time to settle his starved lungs, struggling for oxygen as he was dunked under the cold icy water again, this time for much longer, choking and gulping a lungful of burning cold water Green was hauled back out, vomiting and retching Green tasted bile the knife cut on his face stinging savagely. His lungs screaming in pain and tears beading at the corners of his eyes, Green fought for breath, coppery blood getting into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. The handsome brunette knew he would die like this; for certain he would die like this. But he would still say no.

He would always say no.

"Where is Giovanni's son?! ANSWER ME!"

Green hacking and spitting tried to resist the higher form of water torture as he was suffocated for about the twelfth time or was it sixteenth? He had lost count already, but it was this one the brunette knew would be the longest time he would spend under the water. Agatha watched on coldly her wrinkled blood red painted lips pulled into an amused leer, her eyes unfeeling and her gnarled hands wrapped calmly about her cane as she tapped it every so often, Green wondered vaguely if she was tapping a beat to his death, orchestrating it till he died into a diminuendo and finally fin. Proton was giggling as he teased Gold with the edge of his knife slipping the blade between Gold's tightly shut lips. Proton wiggled the keen blade with a soft sensuous chuckle.

"Would you like this inside you? I bet you'd like this inside of you~"

Gold said nothing his blood and sweat slicked chest heaving as he tried to contain his slowly growing apprehension of being impaled on the knife. Proton cackled gleefully, Petrel who was perched on the radio desk watched them his lamp like eyes wide as he chewed his thumb as he watched the spectacle. Green gasped weakly, swearing that he would black out the next time he went under, delirious and freezing Green didn't know what was what anymore his lips blue and his teeth chattering Green weakly pleaded no more the blood trickling down his features was thinning out slightly- the water in the bucket dyed a horrible reddish pink. Gold let out a tight yowl of pain as the knife slid under the first few layers of skin on his left shoulder, Proton was skinning him slowly.

Alive. He was skinning him alive.

Where he would feel everything, Gold didn't try struggle lest he cut himself on the blade in a much more lethal manner than he would've liked. His strong muscled torso straining as he fought the pain back down, trying to master the sensation- the bloody tally chart sliced across his chest spilt blood in veining rivulets. But mastering pain as it hit you and all your nerves and senses was hard, impossible even.

Green spluttered and flopped weakly, pathetically like a landed fish. He scrabbled slipping but was hauled upright, his throat quivering as he watched Gold thrash.

"S-stop… Don-don't hurt…"

He coughed, spraying water everywhere; shivering violently Green turned his stinging eyes in Agatha's direction, he could see her blurry outline through his pained tears and the water trickling out of his face; his hair clinging wetly to the side of his cheeks and neck.

"Don't hurt G-gold."

Gold strained against his bonds, muscles standing out in sharp relief as Proton neatly tore away the strip of skin from the stocky male's shoulder. Gold panted, guttural, looking at his mutilated shoulder his amber eyes wide, Proton gently held the strip of skin between his index and thumb delicately. Licking the large sliver of membrane like skin Proton smirked before offering it to Petrel who bounded over with a sick sort of glee. Proton turned the smirk at Gold who looked as if he wanted to be sick at the unsettling display of cannibalism the Rocket executives were displaying. Green struggled and as he was shoved back into the bucket, passed out. Gold did not hold back as the knife came for him again, struggling he growled throatily as Proton pinned him, carefully sliding the knife, cold and painfully sharp under his skin, tearing it off.

"Now now, if you resist my masterpiece will be ruined and it'll look ugly!"

Gold breathing through his nose couldn't think as the knife slid, softly, slickly, easily through his flesh. The sound was sickening, he could never get this sound out of this mind, not when he could hear the sound of the knife sawing at his skin. The same sound whenever one ate a healthy steak. Choking on his tongue as he tried to muffle his pain Gold panted, desperately attempting to calm his pain laced heart the adrenalin speeding through making it hurt more; it was making him light headed as he tried to breathe.

"There~ isn't that beautiful?"

Beautiful…?

It was repugnant.

Proton held up the small pocket hand mirror he had borrowed from Ariana to show Gold the raw oozing scarlet 'R' torn out of his skin on his shoulder. Proton sighed in a very satisfied mannr; leaning forwards to run his tongue over the wound, Gold gave a strangled yell at the feeling of the foreign tongue, the slick organ lapping at his blood causing his wound to spike and throb painfully, injecting poison, Gold liked to think Proton was some toxic creature and that he was poisoning him slowly, Gold wanted to die.

Now he understood how Silver must've felt.

If this was how he had been treated for the better part of his childhood…

Gold rested his head back against the wall, body heaving fighting for oxygen to calm his erratic lungs, everything a bleeding, searing pain; he could see a white void under the lids of his eyes as he gazed with as much contempt as he could from under hooded eyelids.

"We didn't have any tattoo inks… We couldn't give you the tattoo in the way we wanted… However this makes you elite! You're one of us now! Mmn~ you have a delicious taste to your blood but it suits your beauty~."

Proton kissed the knife blade running his tongue along it to clean the shining keen metal and Gold glowered at the mad scientist up through his lashes. Once he broke free, if he did ever he would fucking kill them. Curling and uncurling his hands Gold tried to find a way to get out of his chains, he knew it was technically impossible but it was worth a try. If he could get near something sharp and saw through the metal… Or even slide out through the cuffs…

Definitely once he walked free…

He'd kill them ALL.

Gold savagely thought knowing he would enjoy it greatly as he looked over at Green who lay with water and blood trickling out of his mouth from the trauma of near drowning multiple times and coughing up volumes of icy water had caused his throat to start bleeding slightly the awful slash Agatha had inflicted across Green's handsome features still bleeding without any signs of it slowing. Gold chest heaving as he fought the pain down of his burning, stinging shoulder which he felt would and could never be clean again. If he could Gold knew he would've amputated that arm if given the chance.

"I'll never be one of you."

He snarled and Proton chuckled lifting his own shirt to display the ugly scar in the shape of an 'R' on his right pectoral, Petrel revealed his to be on his back and Ariana giggled hers was on her hip, Archers' apparently was on his leg just above his knee. Gold realised through his pain fogged mind that he was indeed one of their… he was one of their sick mutilations, they had marked him… The knife descended again this time focused on one mission, one that intended to break him. His chest a bloody map of cuts and his shoulder a torn raw mess of a permanent tattoo that would scar forever Gold looked up at them all, a deep loathing in his eyes. The other hostages had been bundled off into another room and he could hear their tight pain filled voices as they were kicked about a little. Why they had been moved… it was so he and Green could be tortured. The whole thing was being recorded apparently, live video.

To be sent off to Professor Samuel Oak.

Gold hoped he wouldn't come. But Green's hugely successful grandfather would come running, running to save his beloved grandson. It would be all too cliché and…

The hawkeyed male knew it wouldn't end well at all. But deep down if he were in the Professors' position, he too would come sprinting over at the first chance he got to try rescue Green.

Gold licked his dry lips, trying to ease away the pain. Green stirred and he was dragged up and away from the bucket and cuffed once more as they replaced it. Green saw the bucket change for another, all renewed for another round, Agatha still waiting for him to speak. Green shook his head and the iron haired hag raised a nonexistent eyebrow, her wrinkled blood red lips drawing into a sneering smile.

"Well… will you tell us after all?"

Green shook his head and cried out in genuine fear, he was scared, as he was submerged into the frigid water, he held his breath for as long as he couldn't until the convulsing of his lungs told him time was up, he didn't want to die drowning. Struggling against his tormentors Green scrabbled at their arms and legs frantically, but to no avail. Tugged back his eyes rolling in their sockets Green didn't know how much longer he could deal with this. Gold let out a blood curdling scream, as Proton carefully carved a deep cut into Gold's bicep, Gold's hands were shaking as he gritted his teeth, his legs lashing out, Proton evading artfully as he scooped up a handful of salt from a little box he had opened next to him from a bag of 'goodies' as he called it lay on the table of the commentators box.

"Now we'll see how long you last till you're begging me for mercy…Ah~ They say salt on wounds is good for the healing process… shall we put that to the test?"

Gold thought he would pass out, his own voice sounding hoarse and foreign to his own ears as the unimaginable searing burn that sliced through his arms, blazing down his nerves into his fingers, his toes into his head, clouding his brain with overload.

Too much! Too much!

Proton laughed, it was an insane laugh and Gold found that he was laughing along with him. So they laughed.

It was so fucking funny.

They laughed together, Gold's laughter was high pitched and broken with pain and the horrible realisation that he would die and he wasn't going to make it back and Proton's was much deeper with triumph as he reached over to show a plastic bottle containing a chemical to Gold who shrank back in his bonds in alarm his lips pulled back in a defiant snarl, all laughter was long gone and nothing was funny anymore.

"You see this? This is Sodium Hydroxide, also known as 'lye'. It's a strong caustic base chemical that… well… won't make you very happy."

Gold frowned unsure, shaking violently all over as Proton rolled up his trouser leg exposing his angry burn scar from his ankle to knee on his leg. The scientist chuckled gleefully.

"Excellent, why not create a scar on a scar? How about… we try it?"

Gold watched as the turquoise haired scientist leant down and licked a long stripe up his scarred leg, he jerked away, disgusted. Proton smirked at him and then slowly with a wide grin, poured the flakes of the chemical onto his dampened skin. Gold doubled over as the substance came into contact with his skin, his reaction was violent and instantaneous. Gasping and heaving, madly pulling at his bonds as the chemical ate and burned away his skin, burned away at the shiny scar tissue, making way for a horrific bubbled mess of melted skin. Gold knew it was the worst kind of pain he had ever experienced in his life, worse than fire licking at him, worse than a knife slicing at him. It was a concentrated pain like hot needles being hammered ruthlessly into his leg; it was like millions of fire ants ripping his skin to pieces with little pincers, vicious and relentless. It was like fire burning at the hottest possible temperature that could potentially kill a human if they stood too close.

Gold screamed, his voice torn and the scream coming out warped and throaty and Green also now feverish and wild eyed and frantic with insanity wailed in response, their voices now a pain filled duet, harmonising in terrifying synchronisation. Gold teary, gasped out his plea for mercy. Proton sat in front of him cupping his face gently, his gaze loving.

"You're so beautiful. You're so beautiful my pet…"

Gold didn't beg anymore, screeching through his clenched teeth his jaw aching from containing himself for so long and the hawkeyed male spared his melting leg a glance, sickened by the puffy oozing mess. It was disgusting. Proton made gentle soothing noises and Gold not wanting to be calmed, not wanting to be tamed, spat angrily at Proton. The scientist hummed lovingly though and caressed Gold's cheek lightly; Gold tried to shake him off but was too weak to do so, his body crying out in pain, Gold held on. Not wanting to black out just yet. He could see Green fighting for all he was worth, water…

Gold knew just as much trauma he would have, Green was going to fear water, haunted by this day. Gold turned to Proton. The dark slash in Green's face looked sickening as a dark gaping wound.

"I'm going to kill you."

Gold whispered and Proton cackled.

"Oh yes, yes you will!"

"I mean it!"

Gold snarled, yanking once more at his bonds, his wrists cut, mutilated, torn and bloodied from the metal cinched round them. The metal croaked and creaked round his wrists as the cuffs cracked a little under the force. Proton noticing this smiled proudly and leant in as if to kiss him, Gold jerked away disgusted.

"Oh will you?"

Gold allowed his signature, charming, cocky smirk to cross his battered face and lips, raw and cracked from biting and screaming, it was his only weapon left after all.

"Yes. Yes I will."


	34. Chapter 34

"Who are you?"

Who are you?

Who are you?

What are you?

Those were the three single monosyllables in that specific order with the stress being on any one of them that Red hated with a passion, there was nothing he hated more than his own past and who he was. But in order to finally be at peace with himself, he would have to revisit said past and come to terms with how it had shaped him to be who he was now.

Who he really was… What he had done…

What he had been made to do.

But he was glad he had been who he had been and done what he had done, because it had been the right thing to do. Or at least he has thought or hoped it was, even if the outcomes had never been what he expected and always been some form of sick punishment instead. A punishment designed most likely to bend him to their will and break him. Red had always been all about the right course of action, even if no one else thought it was, he followed his gut instincts and somehow would find a way to make it work. But as all eyes focused on him Red felt incredibly vulnerable. He wanted Green.

He wanted Green so badly.

He loved Green and he wanted him back.

Red knew he would tear down walls to get to him. He would rip metal and smash glass with his bare hands if he had to, anything if it meant getting Green back.

He couldn't let Green go just like that. He needed him, he needed the handsome brunette like he needed air. He also knew that Green needed him too just as much and maybe even more. Red felt his heart twinge in pain, stabbing with every throb as he knew Green had made that stupid but brave choice to be Silver's decoy.

So Silver would walk free. Even if Silver hadn't wanted to walk free. Red knew the temperamental redhead would've given himself up in an instant if it meant he could've saved them all this trouble. But Green had beaten him to it.

Red knew he loved Green even more for that. Ever resourceful and creative, quick on his feet and versatile; the young psychologist could come up with swift plans and use his sharp mind to his advantage, Red wanted at least before they all died or if they escaped that he found Green's body… Just so he could say goodbye to his love properly. It was a sickening thought and Red gently toed at and away the open packet of biscuits near his feet, he felt physically ill if he looked at food. Feel like he would vomit at the sight and thoughts of food whenever he thought of Green's cold body.

Red sat down heavily hugging himself, but he did not cover the tattoo, still displaying it to show how he was unafraid of their rejection upon his revelation of his secret. But no one said anything which made him feel so much better. Silver stood by him quietly before pulling off his arm guards, baring his vulnerable wrists so they could be exposed together. That specific action made Red feel so much better, it meant Silver was not just okay with him, but it meant Silver forgave him.

"My name is Red; I cannot remember my last name. I came from Kanto, from a small town… Pallet Town."

Silver stared. Pallet Town never existed. Or at least it had but it had been wiped out by Team Rocket ages ago. So Red was a survivor of the Pallet Massacre. The Pallet Massacre was a terrifying bloodbath in which Team Rocket slew the entire population in one day due to the fact that they hadn't any need for the people any longer and because they wanted to show the world how they could just do that sort of thing and because they felt like it.

Because they felt like it.

Team Rocket had been known very well back then in the past when they had been at the peak of their power, ruling and terrorizing the region with their power; they had been known to spontaneously set things, objects, towns and even people and animals on fire for their own entertainment. Such was the Pallet Massacre where they slit each person's throat before burning them still alive as they gasped for breath, their bodies slowly bleeding out and suffocating from the toxic smoke fumes- choking them painfully.

It had been a terrible day that was marked as a memorial holiday, one of respect for those who died in the massacre in Kanto, an hour of silence and the lighting of candles would be lit in honour and memory of the ones who perished, defenceless and yet so bravely and with more dignity than any other could've hoped to have had in the face of their foe. Red looked up as he heard shuffling and Surge was crouched down in front of him looking at him closely, Red blinked curiously.

"You survived the Pallet Massacre?"

Surge asked in a hushed tone his arms laden with heavy tools (things like chisels, hammers and mallets, bats and iron hooks), Red nodded, looking around at his audience. Falkner looked like he had stopped breathing and even several Kanto members were shocked. Winoa raised her hand as if in school (a laughable and rather white and naive thought to be honest but Silver couldn't really describe it as anything else). The redhead sat down on his heels, realising this was going to take a bit of time, more than he would've liked as more people would die but he felt like Red had to tell them, that both he and the rest of them could benefit from this story.

"But I thought there were no survivors."

"Then you were wrong. I am one of the six that survived. Another I found out recently is Green Oak and his parents and grandfather."

More silence. It appeared Red and Green's pasts ran and interlinked closer than any of them had imagined. Red looked down at his shaking hands and willed them to stop. It was so hard. They were judging him again, right now and here for who he really was. When he had tried so hard to bottle it all up and forget it. But no, oh no, he would never ever forget his downfall. That spiral into the darkness that had been his childhood. Red knew they wanted to know and he would tell them because he could.

It was time to let the world know who he was and what he had done.

"My name is Red. I lost my parents, my friends and more importantly today I've lost my lover to Team Rocket. I was only six years old when Team Rocket came to Pallet…"

 

* * *

 

Red tugged on his mothers dress skirt, pointing into the distance, in the direction of the rolling hills, the lush beautiful green hills of Pallet Town's vast valley of splendour and abundance in nature. His mother, a slender dark haired beauty with a strong accent that possibly hailed from the north of Kanto looked down at him. Her brown eyes kind and Red chewed his thumb, he loved his mother very, very much. She was his world and he was hers. He hoped they would stay together forever.

"Ma, look over there, there's lots of smoke!"

He mother laughed, picking the child up and settling him on her hip. Red clung to her like a monkey, clutching her patterned skirt in his tiny hands, stroking the soft fabric eagerly. She looked at the smoke and smiled.

"That's just the smoke from the chimney of Bill!"

Uncle Bill, Red loved his Uncle Bill, he was a nice man who liked computers, he created games to play and Red loved to go round and play the computer games Uncle Bill made. Waving one hand in the air dramatically Red pointed at the dark smoke on the horizon. He needed to let his mother know that this was evil smoke, not good smoke. It was bad smoke. Why didn't anyone realise that it wasn't good? That same smoke had been growing closer and closer for the past few days and Red had watched it every day for the past week, now the smoke was churning out into the blue sky, blackening the clouds almost right on top of them. Red could just see massive wicked bad guys with big machines ready to come and kill them all. So he shook his head.

He didn't trust this smoke, whatever it was. He just didn't like it. He pouted at his mother, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance at her blasé response.

"No, it's too dark for Uncle Bill's house."

His mother sighed and tapped her child on his little nose gently, kissing the top of his head as she explained it was alright. But Red knew it wasn't alright, wriggling out his mother's grip much to her chagrin and surprise he tumbled off, stumbling over his stubby legs trying to get to the top of the road, the vision he saw was like one out of one of his cartoons. He had been right, that gut feeling that felt like butterflies but instead more like angry grasshoppers had told him this was bad.

It looked like an invasion of aliens; new, strange and evil looking people; big and scary.

Black smoke and bad men with big machines, they were going to come and take his home. Red ran back down the hill stumbling and scraping his knees, bloodied slightly Red still got up and charged at his mother, burying his face into her knees before sinking to his own somewhat torn ones.

"We… we need to go!"

"Go where sweetie?"

His mother asked gently helping him up and dusting his shorts off, frantic Red pointed at the top of the dusty road jumping up and down lightly as if the movement would help him get his message across a bit clearer; as if to make it look a little more urgent.

"We're being invaded!"

"Oh sweetheart, those people are just the new building company that have come to erect a new building in town centre."

Red frowned. He knew they were bad people. Stomping his foot angrily the scarlet eyed child turned away from his mother. He wanted her to see that they were bad! They weren't here to be nice. They were going to be mean and take things away… Red pushed off of his mother, hearing her chasing him her voice raising in annoyance at the strangely bad behaviour her precious son was displaying. He needed to tell everyone.

But no one listened to him.

They had the gall to even laugh at him.

He was only a child after all. No one listens to children anyway.

No one listens to that tiny voice who knows infinitely more than any adult could've.

Sullen and silenced Red turned away, he knew.

But they didn't.

That night, Pallet Town was turned into a concentration camp.

A dirty, foul and disgusting site and no longer recognisable as the clean and pristine Pallet, and it was all for a massive factory.

Red didn't gloat.

He didn't say 'I told you so.'

He just stared.

He just watched the transformation.

He wanted to change it back.

But he was a child.

So he stayed quiet.

 

* * *

 

Red now eight years old looked about the camp that was actually his home. It was a desolate, grey place; all the colours had been sapped out; as if someone had pulled the plug out of a bathtub filled with swirls of colour. Instantly sucking away the life, vibrant energy and positivity that the townspeople of Pallet had within each. It was like everyone had aged, doubled and haggard as they trudged about wretchedly in stiff grey clothing with dry burnt skin, undernourished faces seeing as their crops and grain fields had long been razed, burnt and destroyed in favour for the large factory that churned out toxic pollution into the once sparkling clean river that ran swiftly by, now bubbling sluggishly in a thick brown slush. Mealtimes were twice a day, a wilted apple and cold gruel in the mornings and a pathetic pile of limp vegetables with some kind of tough and stringy, chewy meat on the side in the evenings. If you did not eat meat, just like his mother, it was tough luck. Water was available throughout the day, but it was untreated and rarely boiled, thus many of them fell sick to waterborne illnesses.

Red watched a small family of skinny rabbits nudging one of the few babies it had left. It was keeled over, dead and thin. It had starved and the others looked rabid, matted and desperate. Team Rocket had stormed Pallet Town, taking the small beautiful valley over as their own. (Red personally didn't think they belonged to anyone, but he said nothing keeping his voice down.) The peaceful inhabitants surrendering without a single question being country simpletons they hated violence with a passion. Team Rocket had turned the little nature filled haven into a stinking factory world of grey, metal, grease and tortured pain. Suffering was everywhere. His fellow people were enslaved and made, forced to work for the world wide crime syndicate and for its ruthless and no doubt evil plans.

Red hissed as a blank and empty shot was fired at his heels.

"SNAP TO IT BOY!"

Red bowed his head, moving a little faster, dust, dirt and grime spattering his face as he hauled the metal piping along. They wanted the cooler expanded and thus more pipes were needed. All the young men or boys had been commanded to move the extensive network of heavy newly made pipes to the other side of the factory base. Grunting with exertion the small dark haired child strained at his ropes, trying to haul the impossibly heavy piping along amid jeering and sneering of the lower grunts of Team Rocket who in Red's opinion were bullies who couldn't hold their own in a fight if it came down to it. Red ignored them, just like his mother told him to, his father had been publicly hanged when he had opposed them. His father had been a brave soul who was a wild spirit, he didn't like to be caged, he never took imprisonment very well and Red was proud that his father had fought right to the very end:

'You're wrong if you think you can own us like animals.'

'I will not bow down to someone whose morality is practically nonexistent.'

'Giovanni? What's a Giovanni? Whatever or whoever the fuck that is, he or they can take one and shove it up their arse for all I care!'

His father had hung from the gallows for that, limply after a long and painful struggle between life and death. Eventually death was the inevitable winner and he had suffered but proudly and with a kind of distinct nobility he had not shown his pain. Red and his mother had stood before his body, frozen, immobilised at the very front watching. Red as he gazed upon his father's dying expression and swearing that he would never die in such a horrible and sad manner. His mother had been shattered and fell to sit in front of the corpse. Red swore he saw her crying blood. He swore that his poor mother had been so broken and desolate that her love had been killed before her very eyes that she had cried tears of blood, trickling down her face and etching worn and weary lines, prematurely into her fair face.

His mother, heartbroken and subdued by the death of her beloved, the one who her only son looked so much like with his thin body, pale skin, scarlet eyes and solemn smile had thrown herself into the work she was forced to do. After all it was the only way she could cope, having nothing else to occupy her time. She was hunched over now, with dark circles under her eyes and her nimble and clever hands which used to play the violin were torn and bloodied, pricked and bony. His mother was still despite her unkempt appearance was the most beautiful woman Red knew; his mother would always be beautiful to him.

"Ma, you're beautiful."

He said as she tucked her hair back into a tight bun, she looked at her son in the spotted mirror of the wash house- each person or 'slave' got five minutes to wash every morning and evening with tepid water and a hard mouldy bar of rancid scented soap. She reached out to touch the surface of the mirror gently as if trying to reach out for something she once used to own. Her hands fell limply to her sides and she gave him a crooked smile. She wasn't beautiful, not anymore, she had large eyes like a doe and whilst quite widely spaced, she had been pretty. Now shrunken and her face pinched she wasn't. But Red didn't know beauty and didn't really understand the concept of 'ugliness'. Red was an artist but 'drawing' was banned in the compounds. Mainly because when one of his friends, an outspoken boy called Joey had drawn his pet rat, he had been given a beating so bad he had been silent for weeks. Red had had a feeling that maybe drawing was bad because Team Rocket thought they were plotting against them, or sending messages in a secret code of some kind.

His mother let out a choked sob. She wasn't beautiful. She knew she wasn't and Red knew it too, but he said it anyway and that was what hurt the most. He didn't want to lie to her. But it made him feel better deluding himself that everything was okay.

"No. Not any more Red."

"Ma..."

"No."

"Ma, you ARE beautiful. Why can't you see that any longer?"

"Nothing lasts forever Red. Especially beauty, beauty never lasts."

"You'll be beautiful to me forever Ma."

Red said, he was sincere, his mother was a petite woman and now after two years of harsh factory regulations she seemed even tinier, delicate ready to be blown away by one of the harsh winter winds that blew through the hills. Red at eight years old was the same height as her; he was only taller than her now because she was hunched over. Her hair already was greying at the temples from the stress and hurting that she was enduring. Red didn't want his mother to hurt and so he smiled, sincere and nothing, not even the beatings or whippings or anything he took as punishment from the Rockets would stop him from smiling and being happy. He could be happy for all of his family. His mother had been expecting a baby when his father had died, a little girl, Red had always wanted a little sister, but his mother had a miscarriage due to the abuse and poor condition her body was in. Red crushed had gone out and buried the bloody foetus smiling through his tears that his little brother or sister had been ever so lucky and escaped this hell.

"I picked you some flowers Ma."

Red held out the wilted stalks and bent down slightly to show his slouched mother, after taking one look at the dry, grey and colourless plants she burst into hysterical sobs mixed with laughter. Red quietly observed his mother, wondering why she was so unhappy.

"Mother… Why are you crying?"

Red tilted his head to one side, he felt sad now that she was sad. Weren't flowers supposed to make someone happy? Uncle Bill had told him giving someone flowers was a sign of happiness and love.

"W-what… flowers?"

His mother choked out, sniffling and Red dropped the 'flowers' and hugged her tightly, leading her out of the wash house before they blocked the exit. She sobbed into his shoulder as he patted her back and her head. Just like she used to when he was, or used to be afraid of thunderstorms. It was funny to Red that it was him who was consoling his mother when it always used to be the other way round. They stayed like that for a while until she pulled herself together, Red smiled at her reassuringly and she tried to return it but ended up grimacing instead.

"Ma. One day, Pallet Town will bloom with flowers. I'll plant them all again if I have to."

Red was solemn as he promised, his mother said nothing.

So he didn't say anything else.

Red continued his meagre life and his mediocre and hellish slave life. He would be hauling heavy objects about, starting at the crack of dawn all the way until the moon had risen high into the sky, breaking his back under the weights that were far too extreme for any child to have lifted. But he lifted them, determined to show them that he wasn't going to let them rule his life for him. Red looked over his shoulder to see a couple of children, small ones, younger than him getting beaten by some grunts and vaguely in his foggy and exhausted mind he wondered…

Why?

Why would adults have to bully and hurt children? Didn't they know that was cruel? Didn't they have anything better to do than hurt others? It was a dreadful hobby to have and Red wondered if they had been bullied as children and were taking out all their butt-hurt feelings on the weaker because they finally could.

Red didn't know if it was a sport or not but… The way those two little girls were curled up on the floor squealing. The scarlet eyed child knew it was wrong. Dropping his burden and his shackled feet clattering along noisily he ran over, standing over the small girls' bodies, unmoving.

"Get out of the way kid!"

"Yeah! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"Wanna end up like those little girls?"

Laughter, Red hated getting laughed at especially when there was no reason or need to. Curling his tiny hands into fists he raised his head boldly. No one deserved to be bullied, not even bullies in Red's mind had a right to be pushed about as if they were worthless. It was wrong, it was not right and Red didn't think anyone needed to hurt one another at all. He knew it was the stupidity of humans and their actions, doing before thinking and thus chaos would arise. He stared the Rocket grunts down with his strange, somewhat alarming red eyes. The small girls on the rocky ground whimpered in pain, crawling away as fast as their broken tiny legs would take them, each movement more painful than the last.

Red knew those two wouldn't live. They would be dead by the end of the day.

But he felt nothing. As if all compassion had been sapped out from his body, but deep down he was crying for them both, he was crying pathetically and wishing them a safe journey into the afterlife. It was so sad and he wanted dearly to kneel down with them and tell them they were finally going to a better place. But he couldn't. He mustn't show any weakness.

He lifted his head, his chin slightly.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The laughter possibly reached a whole new level and Red keeping his expression perfectly level, he had found out pretty much from day two if you showed weakness, or any signs of pathetic-like attributes or seemed easy prey… You would be targeted. Eyes blazing with new found justice Red squared his tiny shoulders, until his mother hurried over her hair falling from its bun and spilling over her skeleton-esque shoulders as she gabbled frantically steering her headstrong son away from the grunts.

"Officers! I am so, so sorry about my son's rude behaviour! Red! You will NOT disobey orders again! Is this clear?!"

Red thinned his lips and his mother desperate shook him, Red glanced at the grunts who were leering closely at them, shrugging away from his mother he turned away from her. He could hear the pain and hurt in her breathing, the way it hitched as he rejected her. But he had to, if he hadn't the grunts would start picking on them and their relationship. If he tried to break all ties with his mother he could save her. He wasn't going to be a 'good boy' he was going to break as many rules and orders as he could without endangering his life. If he could distance himself from his mother, perhaps he could trick them into thinking he didn't care about her (when he so desperately did, he loved her with all his little beating blood red heart) so she would be safe. But he decided to go with the flow.

"Transparently."

He muttered stalking back over to his fallen metal parts, gathering them up. The two little beaten girls had long crawled off leaving a slight trail of blood behind, Red's mother sighed shakily, before hurrying off back to the warehouse to collect another set of uniform for the new recruits. Red snorted as he once more hauled his load along. He hated bullies, they were scum and Red had been told by his Dad that bullies were scum and scum didn't deserve to be treated like humans. However the ironic part about that statement was the bullies were human. They, the slaves were the ones who weren't fit to be treated as such. Red knew that this was wrong and this had to change.

Scowling heavily his little mouth set in a permanent grimace of anger towards his mother for submitting so easily, towards himself for being so reckless and stupid, towards Team Rocket. Towards his people who had just given up all hope so quickly. Towards everything that had ever happened that had been bad. Red didn't believe in gods or goddesses, he was not religious in any sense but as he dumped his load onto the pile near the large cooler he wondered what kind of karma he had.

Had he been a seriously bad person in a previous life to have this sort of life and future?

He hated submitting.

He hated to lose.

 

* * *

 

Whilst he had grown up under Team Rocket's rule and had several of his friends or friends' parents die under the tyranny, even after his own father's death; Red did not grow up wanting revenge. He had instead grown up wanting answers. He had grown up wanting answer as to why they were doing this, why did grownups hurt children, why did they kick, punch and throw smaller beings than themselves about like they were objects?

Red hated the abuse but he took it silently, coldly withdrawing into himself, becoming immune to the harsh beatings that rained upon his ears and back and body. Becoming immune to the pain of punishment of the slavery they were forced into. He had grown up with the poverty and the pain and the dull greyness that hung over what was once Pallet Valley as if it was permanently dark with no light shining through. He had grown up watching children shackled and enslaved, parents and adults whipped and hung to death. He saw muggings… But the grunts never took anything, why? Because the people they mugged never had anything of value. They just did it for fun.

Some sport that was.

He saw Team Rocket set fire to things because they were bored. They had the luxury of taking things away from people and making their lives miserable. Red had nothing left anyway, he had long since stopped talking to his mother and she had also stopped talking to him, but whenever they passed one another during work hours he could see how much he had hurt her. But he knew this was for the best- because if he had stayed with his mother, he was twelve now, if he had stayed with her… If he disobeyed orders as usual, she would be taken and flayed in front of him whilst they watched him break down.

He didn't want his mother to suffer because of him.

In a sense, in a strange and horrible inevitable kind of way he was hurting her. Mentally he was causing her the worst pain imaginable, but physically she was and would be untouched. If he made out that he had no ties or relationships to anybody, they would only have to beat him in front of the children, the adults.

The slaves.

So that no one else would get hurt. They had tried so desperately to break him, but Red hadn't been broken. He was that one little candle, the muted flame that stood out amongst the dry and melted wax candles- proudly holding himself high, higher than those Rocket people could ever hope to be. He was their shining star who for good luck, Red found people would walk by and gently brush their hands across his head or shoulder, as if touching him would bring them protection or luck for the harsh day of work that awaited them. Red didn't mind.

Lucky.

What was luck?

What luck?

Red never understood the term luck. To him the superstitions and such were nought and held nothing for him. Yet 'luck' was something that whilst he didn't understand, was actually rather straight forward in the idea that luck made one happy, but even after being their lucky charm Red still did not see any changes in their moods. The townspeople of Pallet still looked as dreary and depressing as ever. But…

If it made his people, his poor starved and demoralised wounded people better. Then he would let them. But as he observed the lives round him how worn and pale they all looked, how they longed for the summer sun and the beautiful velvet green rolling hills. He saw young women, girls even torn and bloodied from rape as they walked round as if dead, not speaking, crushed and their only wish was to die. Red hated to see what they had all become. It had been six long years and he wanted out. He wanted answers as to why this was happening to them.

To him, and to everyone else who was suffering.

It just wasn't fair.

One day after the metalwork teams got back in late to the concentration dorms, Red slipped out, he had been planning this day for weeks, he did it fast knowing they would soon be searching for him. So he stowed away in a large container truck that would be moving very soon to deliver goods to the main Rocket hideout in the next city over. Red had never been to the city, only ever having seen Pallet town and whenever the circus came to town it had come from the city and all the children himself included had clustered round the jolly performers. Eagerly waiting for stories of the great cities they had visited and what it was like. The stardom and the lights and the lavish dreams they could've had if Team Rocket hadn't come to stay.

But it seemed they would be here for a long time and Red wanted to escape to see a bigger world. He had actually found his mother that day but she had declined telling her son he was better off not knowing the wider world as it was much large, colder and crueller than what they were experiencing now.

But Red was not tame.

He had not been broken.

He wanted to be free, to escape his cage and raise his clipped wings and attempt to fly.

But it broke his heart to leave his mother behind, his sole flesh and blood, whom he loved to the ends of the earth, the woman he would always love regardless of whatever happened.

Red sat quietly in between a crate of mouldy apples and a large drum of oil, his next destination was Viridian City.

Now he was flying.

Now he was rising up into the sky and he was higher than he had ever gone before, farther than ever before and it was liberating to finally spread his wings and dance amongst the clouds because he was free.

Red laughed quietly to himself.

His next ambition was to soar.

 

* * *

 

The ride to Viridian City was painful, jerky and sleepless with multiple times where the scarlet eyed child thought he would be found out, but they had been false alarms. In the mean time he had managed to slip out of the shackles round his ankles, using oil from the drum next to him he had greased his skinny malnourished ankles and feet up before painfully sliding the manacles off. The process had been very painful and he had peeled some of the skin off at the same time, but it was worth it, he had full use of his legs and now he could run. Red realised as he stretched his legs out exhausted with his battle with the shackles that he hadn't run in almost six years due to the chains round his ankles. That particular fact saddened him and Red hoped he hadn't forgotten how to run. However despite all that, he was excited to see the city; he would be free after this. He sighed and twitched his aching feet and fell asleep into a fitful and patchy slumber

As the truck came to a grinding halt shuddering him awake, Red crept to the large doors, peeking out through a torn hole in the metal, he couldn't get caught here, not yet at least. He looked about in the dim space, spotting an empty crate and some canvas the young teen crept in the large box and pulled the canvas over, hoping they wouldn't open everything up. It was only a couple of minutes later that the truck was emptied and Red stifled a squeak as his crate was lifted and then thrown onto the ground, teeth clacking painfully at the impact and his tail bone stinging from hitting the ground so abruptly, Red waited until all was relatively quiet. His keen young ears picking up any stray sounds that could potentially mean danger for him.

Gingerly peeling back the canvas on the top of his crate he poked his head out find he was in the courtyard of a warehousing district, jumping out he scurried away to hide dodging more crates and cages. Hoping that the empty crate he had come in would be seen as being empty already and thus his enemy thought nothing was amiss. He was rather surprised, pleasantly mind you at the fact they hadn't checked their goods. Perhaps it was because that specific truck was food items and didn't need to be subjected to such rigorous checks. Red was glad they hadn't though, if he believed in them, he would've said the gods were on his side today. He skidded round a corner his feet shaky and wobbly as his body remembered the movement of running.

Crouching behind a large dustbin Red peered round it, he could see crated of animals, chickens, and dogs and even…

What that a giant lizard?! A Komodo dragon?

All of them the poor creatures were cramped and locked into tiny cages and were going in through a security check at the back of a large factory in which masked men in white plastic looking robes- or medical scrubs were handling them with gloves one man taking photos as a woman took rapid notes on her clipboard. Red had a feeling these animals were going to become experiments, just like his gentle little hometown had become. His heart hammering and feeling sick to his stomach Red knew that one day he would try free them all, both people and animals. Feeling like he shouldn't stick around the enemy for too long young teen sprinted off, hiding in shadows as he fled the shady area, running until he couldn't run any longer.

Collapsing down into an alley Red sat there savouring his freedom, it smelt amazing and clean and refreshing. Viridian City was a vibrant city and full of life, Red knew he could start new here and be happy, but first he wanted to free his hometown before any of that. Red yawned as he burrowed his way into a pile of strange smelling rotting cardboard boxes, he didn't mind sleeping here, as long as it didn't rain on him. He looked down at his bloodied ankles and smiled, remembering his painful struggle in the truck, no one owned him now. Rubbing his sore ankles Red curled up with a smile, listening to the hustle and bustle of the night life.


	35. Chapter 35

"NO STOP IT PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

Red shot up out of his pile of boxes, growling slightly when one got stuck round his foot. That sound. It sounded like a little girl in distress. Red couldn't believe that the tyranny hadn't ended and it still somehow continued in this beautiful city. But then again, Viridian City was the home of Team Rocket. They ruled the place with an iron fist and Red turning the corner saw two grunts, they were very young almost as if they were thirteen and fourteen years, only one or two years older than he himself was. The girl was a petite blonde, straw coloured hair and her large hazel eyes wide with fear as she tried to get away, struggling fitfully in her captors' grasp. Red shaky and yet filled with energy of his freedom stepped forwards but quickly hid back in the shadows, he wanted to see how this would play out first.

"Calm down girlie. We jest wanna see your tits. You got pretty tits?"

"NO GO AWAY!"

Red frowned, that girl was far too young to have developed anything regarding sexual organs. The girl shook her head terrified as she clawed at the two boys one had a fat face and the other a thin, trying to get away, fighting desperately. Now if there had been just one of them Red knew she probably would've gotten away as she was fighting her hardest. But there were two and she was pinned screaming against the wall by 'skinny face'. Red was actually horrified at how her calls of distress were being unanswered by the oblivious, 'oblivious' passersby; it appeared only he actually cared. Red was sickened as he watched them attempt to strip the child had had enough.

He stepped out and faced them, hands shaking violently.

"Put her down, let her go."

He wasn't asking. He was ordering. The grunts turned slowly with identical leers and Red knew there and then at that precise moment that Team Rocket were and would forever be his worst enemies. He would ceaselessly challenge them until each one of them was dead or in prison. Standing his ground, still shaking Red raised his head in a silent challenge. He wasn't expecting to win this anticipated fight. He just wanted them to stop assaulting that girl, anything to get them from hurting another innocent. She scrambled away adjusting her clothing as the two ignored her in favour of the filthy street rat that dared approach them with his strange scarlet eyes.

"Who tha fuck do ya think yer are?"

Red said nothing staring them down, it was his specialty, and he had recently found out that his blood red eyes were apparently very eerie and scary when he stared for long periods unblinkingly. And that was what he did, he stared reptile like as they advanced upon him warily. He could see it in their eyes that they were now a bit unsure of him. Whilst malnutrition and starvation made him appear smaller Red saw that these two young recruits were probably the same height as him if not a little bit taller. That was interesting. Perhaps he was just unnaturally tall, Red didn't know as he too took a step forwards. They could be armed and he wasn't. Red decided he didn't actually care, he could take whatever they dished out at him.

"Answer me!"

The one with the fat face growled and his partner, 'skinny face' elbowed him his tiny face worried. Red narrowed his eyes slightly. Still not blinking, it was hard but he managed.

"Wha' you lookin' at ya fuckin retard!?"

The fat one sneered his accent thick and Red raised his eyebrows, finally blinking, slowly. The girl paralysed by fear and awe at the fact her cries for help had been answered stared. Red wanted her to run so she wouldn't have to witness her 'knight in shining armour' get beaten into the ground. Red snorted at the idea finding it rather amusing, he fucking hated fairytales, Rocket executives had found it funny to read the concentration camp children bedtime stories. It was mockery and Red had hated it, but if getting hurt was funny but perhaps it was because he was hungry that he was finding it difficult to think properly. He giggled again as he was shoved bodily up into the alleyway brick wall, it hurt but compared to the beating back 'home' it was nothing. Red rolled his shoulders to make sure he was still capable of moving. They hadn't even pinned him properly, now that really was a shame.

"You wanna die today?! Wha's so funny weirdo?! I got sumfink' on ma face?!"

The fat one shoved him into the wall again and Red found he couldn't stop giggling, he was probably rather lightheaded and his stomach growled loudly, unnoticed. Red felt his head snap to the side sharply at the heavy blow that glanced across his thin bony cheek. That… hurt.

That had actually hurt.

Wow.

He shook his head slightly to clear the dancing stars in his vision.

Red slowly looked at the two from out the corner of his eyes, not turning his head, knowing full well the action was unnerving as he slowly swivelled his eyes from where he stared at the wall back at the two Rocket grunts. They looked unsure again and Red took his chances, he lashed out. It felt good to finally be able to fight back. It was a stupid move but Red had the feeling that only through desperation born from his slave days he was now quick and agile. He knew how to dodge anything meant to harm him and he had learnt how to deal pain back. Red turned and jabbed his elbow into the fat ones' gut as viciously as he could, a satisfied smile crossing his face as his bony elbow sunk into the soft fat, the boy squealing in pain. His partner flailed unsure now that their prey was fighting back and was actually a helluva lot stronger than their usual opponent.

Red knew he was strong.

He hadn't been hauling massive metal pipes and machinery round for the past six years for nothing. He had developed lean muscle that allowed him to control a massive amount of power that the scarlet eyed child didn't actually know he possessed himself. A punch was thrown and Red ducked before grabbing the thin faced grunt and dragged him bodily- easily, he was like dragging a small wooden chair compared to the heavy metal weights. Red shoved the grunt into the wall, panting harshly, the lack of food, sleep and his overall excitement of winning, Red was tiring fast. Stepping back Red made as if to move away but stepped back in to deal swift and heavy punches to both the grunt's stomachs, causing them to double over spluttering; the fat one falling to his knees as he gasped. Red looked down at the two in disgust; his own knees shaking and the crimson eyed male knew he was on the verge of collapsing but he stood for the sake of standing.

"You both are throwing away what could be decent lives."

He said quietly, the two grunts shaken to the core by the fierce boy that stood before them; Red knew he was ,without sounding cocky, knew he was the scariest person those two had ever met. He watched them as they stood, still seeming to want to fight. Red made a swift movement as if making out he was going to hurt them and the two stumbled away, the skinny faced one glaring at him hatefully as his fat partner dragged him away. Red knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw them. The girl emerged quietly, her hair in disarray and her lower lip trembling.

"They killed my Ratty."

She whispered holding out a small wrapped bundle and Red turned to look down at her, she had fat tears rolling down her face as she held out the cloth wrapped bundle, swaddled over and over to him. Unsure of what to do, Red carefully pulled away some of the cloth to reveal a grotesque creature. He dropped the fabric in alarm and stepped away in revulsion, it had ONCE been a rat or a mouse or some rodent of some kind but… This was hideous, it had no fur it had been shaved off and was sporting several oozing wounds and pustules all over its funny purple pinkish body. Red shocked took another step back as if he somehow unconsciously wanted to put as much distance as he could without being rude between himself and that creature. The girl wrapped the body of her pet up again, hugging it to her slightly developing chest.

"They took my Ratty away…They killed her… I went to get her back, and received this, but those two chased me here."

The girl wiped her eyes on her sleeve cuff and Red stared at her as if a deer caught in the headlights, unsure about it all, he was so… tired though. He swayed slightly and the girl grabbed him, steadying him her grubby hands were surprisingly soft and warm.

"Thank you… for helping me."

She mumbled, pink staining her blotchy cheeks as she looked up at Red owlishly, tears dusting her lashes. Red swallowed, never having dealt with girls before, looked away awkwardly. The girl looked down sadly, sniffling at her mutilated pet. She then looked at Red carefully sniffling a few times.

"Are you hungry?"

She asked tentatively and Red, so filled with relief that he wasn't going to have to go steal and cheat off of some other people nodded, vigorously to show that yes, he was very hungry, the girl looked him over slowly.

"You need to wash up."

She stated bluntly, her voice thick from crying and Red looked down at himself before agreeing with a slight nod. The girl held out her hand for him to shake, mystified Red slowly grasped her tiny hand, shaking it lightly.

"My name is Yellow."

"Red."

"Thank you Red."

"…"

"My Nan will be so worried… I took so long… B-but Ratty… Ratty is gone because I was stupid… Thank you for saving me Red."

"Any time."

Red muttered stumbling as she motioned him to follow, running through the city. As he followed her bright yellow corn hair Red smiled gingerly to himself, if she, this Yellow could overcome her fears and sorrows so quickly, singing happily to her dead pet, wishing it a safe trip to 'animal heaven' Red wondered if he could ever heal that quickly. As they slowed to cross a road he turned to the girl.

"How can you be so happy after what has happened?"

Yellow looked at him with her bloodshot hazel eyes and smiled serenely, calmly now that she was alright.

"My dad always told me… Today is the now Yellow, tomorrow is what you need to look forward to, because it's a new day and you're a new person. So what if something bad happens today don't let it get you down because it's going to be alright tomorrow."

Red pondered over this and decided yeah.

Focusing on the now sometimes wasn't as important as focusing on the whole, the tomorrow or future, attempting his own smile- it came out crooked as Yellow giggled, Red followed her messy ponytail through the crowds, the aching of his feet and the throbbing of his swollen ankles had never felt so good as he ran.

 

* * *

 

But Red's freedom was short lived. His wounds healed up and his body filled out somewhat from having a solid diet for a few weeks, yes but it was just one day, just one insignificant day where he had been on a short errand for Yellow's Nan that he had been ambushed. He had fought and bit and scratched and kicked and screamed like a raging beast but he fell, taking several with him. The fall had been shocking for him, but he had been hideously outnumbered it was no wonder he had been captured. Red lay on the ground twitching, wondering what they would do to him.

He fell with a tranquiliser meant for an animal in his back.

As the all consuming darkness swept over him like a blanket, like a heavy blow to the head, Red blacked out.

Yellow and her Nan wouldn't miss him. They wouldn't miss him.

He just hoped they weren't as stupid as to come looking for him.

That was when the nightmares started.

Darkness, moist, hot darkness in a suffocating and fleshy grip would move over him every night, greedily consuming his frail young body, a clever smirking mouth biting at the fruit of his pale flesh. Red endured the paedophilic urges of his new master with grace and dignity and yet all the while never made a sound. They intended to break him. Red knew that much and he wouldn't let them, just like he hadn't before. However if the lights or any light for that matter had been on during the forbidden activity one would've seen Red's pained expressions, his agony as he was pierced over and over by something he eventually came to know to be another man's hardened anatomy. After the sordid acts he would be doused in a bucket of cold water and roughly dried. He then would be left in the darkness for days on end without food or water or any hopes of getting a shower.

He had lost track of the time he had been down in the pitch black basement, he had heard something about finding relations to him. Red was too drugged up to even begin to think what that might've meant for him. Several other children, boys and girls were chained down here with him. Sometimes the 'master' would watch them play together. Red hated those times. Because he was the biggest and the strongest he was always the dominator. He had to listen to the pained sobs of the children both older and younger than himself as he was forced to commit acts that were far too adult for them, with them. That was what damaged Red the most.

The fact that he was the one who was causing them pain was what hurt him, like a knife slashing through his throat and causing him to bleed all over the floor. So he said nothing to no one, to anyone. He dared not speak for the fear that he would harm them more.

He did not speak, using his silence as a way of rebelling against his captors, against the master.

'Do you want it boy? I know you want it badly, feel it. You're dripping.'

'…'

'Tell master how happy you are to have his cock.'

'…'

And thus began the legendary silence of the boy with scarlet eyes. Neither he nor any of the other children in that basement had names anymore. They had numbers. Red was number one and he was their prize, Red knew they wouldn't give him up for anyone. He was their bitch, their plaything and their toy.

But one day the torture ended and Red so unused to the light from the outside world as he was dragged resisting from the basement was blinded for days as he adjusted, his scarlet blood eyes vivid as ever as he stared about frantically and blindly as he was lead through pristine hallways. He could smell fear and piss and shit from several rooms where animals squealed and grunted and howled and hissed. Red knew where he was without having to see it. He was in a laboratory.

He was going to become an experiment.

But he was wrong.

When his blindfold was whipped off and the harsh white fluorescent lights and the sting of medical alcohol invaded his nose Red came face to face with his haggard mother. His beautiful, incredible, wonderful, calm, depressing… distraught…

Grey…

He hated the colour grey with passion now.

She looked so…

Sad…

Mother…

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and the young teen noticed how he looked in the shiny window behind his mother, he had been scrubbed over, up and down and everywhere, the bite marks all over his body visible and sexual as ever and healing but nevertheless this was the cleanest since his abduction on the streets of the city. He saw how even his hair, sleek and dark was combed neatly, his nails clipped and his wounds treated and with immense care, the heavy medical scrubs he wore were fresh and clean, orderly and pressed. His mother whispered several prayers, as if her son was a ghost before her, unsure whether to believe her eyes or not.

"Ma…"

His voice broke, he hadn't used it for so long, and he vaguely understood the action round him was one of surprise- the silent boy had spoken at last. This in Team Rocket's opinion was excellent. They had been right to find the mother and drag her over, she had been their last reost to try get the silent child to speak. She stuttered over her words and her bony skeleton hands clutched at her shawl.

"R-Red? Red?! My… My baby!? Baby is that you!?"

Red nodded and his mother shook violently in her seat, they hadn't chained her up like they had chained him. She wasn't a threat, she was useless and pathetic and weak and Red felt sorry for her.

"You look so han…handsome…M-my… My beautiful baby… So g-g-grown up!"

She whispered her voice thin as if she still couldn't believe her eyes. Red said nothing, for he had nothing to say to that specific comment. She was so deluded it was laughable, yet it wasn't funny at all. Red hated what he saw in the window as his mother rocked back and forth in her chair muffling her sobs, she held out her arms and Red stood slowly, the familiar shackles round his arms and legs clinking as he shuffled into the embrace. It was a creepy embrace.

Hugs from your mother should never be creepy or scary. They were supposed to be warm and loving and full of happiness. Red hugged her back as best as he could, accepting all of her, the sharp bony angles and the thinness of her form hidden under the baggy thin clothing she wore.

It was a creepy hug because it was as if he was hugging a skeleton. It was scary. Red looked over her shoulder at a man, he had turquoise hair and he was watching them with an eerie smile, his expression calculating.

"Boy, Red. Your name is Red correct?"

Red typically said nothing, his hands jerking and shaking now as he clutched his tiny mother to his being.

"You look like you could get us places, how about coming with us, you're quite beautiful to look at, why not join?"

Red his expression blank, his perfected poker face as he liked to call it, was in place as he shook his head. The man chuckled and leant against the wall with an amused smirk.

"You could be great you know. We are looking for men like you. Strong, beautiful and passionate men."

Red shook his head; never. The man his face swinging from pleasant to dark amusement pulled out a knife and was in that split instant hauling his mother away from him, Red felt that aching in his chest spread further. Red hissed quietly, deadly as he was wrenched away, his mother mute with fear the knife at her throat as she silently pleaded him to save her. Straining against his bonds, and the two grunts that held him back Red growled in his chest.

"Either you join us… or the woman dies."

The man said pleasantly his expression now gleeful. Red was caught in a tight spot. He loved his mother and all his life he had been striving to make her life easier. Now it was his decision that would determine whether she lived or not. If he said no, she would die and if he said yes, she would be spared, but against his own free will he would be forced into the ranks of Team Rocket. The man pressed the blade further against his mothers' thin neck and Red felt his breath stutter in his chest. No. He couldn't afford to be selfish here.

He loved her.

He didn't want to lose her now.

Heart hammering Red cast about for a way out.

He found none.

"You have ten seconds boy."

"Wait."

The man paused; the knife in his hand faltering and Red tried a few times to free himself from his captors and the man with the knife jerked his head at the two grunts and they let the scarlet eyed teen go, he took a few clanking steps forwards, the heavy chains hindering his ability to walk any faster than an old man with a cane.

"I want to negotiate."

Red ground out, his voice a funny rasp from disuse, the man actually looked happy about this as he settled himself comfortably against the wall again, the knife still dangerously close to the woman's throat. Red stared the turquoise haired man down.

"You promise to let her go if I join?"

"Naturally. I am an honourable man, my beautiful Red. "

"If I become one of you she will not be harmed?"

"No, not a single hair."

"You're lying."

Red said quietly. Not believing a word of it. The turquoise haired man chuckled heartily, pulling the knife away from his mother who shuddered with relief; however he did not release the woman just yet. Red did not relax.

"I can assure you my crimson eyed beauty, that your dear mother will not be harmed, she will be sent on her merry way soon after your initiation."

Red his throat dry, his lips parched and his voice a thin raw whisper, he shook and he looked at the man hatefully.

"Then I will."

"Good choice boy."

The man let his mother go turning away ever so slightly, the woman fell stumbling from the abrupt release, after righting herself she began to hobble over but as she did so the man swiftly turned about. His expression wild and full of sadistic humour as he slashed in a vicious cutting motion right across his mother's throat, deadly and sharp the knife cut deeply. Red stumbling fell forwards to catch her, his voice muted as he screamed silently as her limp form collapsed into his awaiting arms. The blood spilling from the gory slash and bleeding out in a shock of gruesome colour from the folds of her grey shawl; blooming like some freak flower all over her and the floor. Gurgling and spluttering his mother choked as she bled out her life, thrashing and pale, Red holding onto her for dear life the whole time, blood spurting all over him, his hands, face, clothes and all over the floor. The man laughed manically at them, throwing the knife down to wrench the young teen up by the scruff of his bloodied clothing his voice dark and laced with a venomous growl, fuelled by hilarity and life from the agony he had caused.

"Don't you get it boy? It's naïve to even being to THINK for one second that I would've spared her. Don't get me wrong, you will be a valuable asset to us. Work hard boy. Work hard my blood red beauty; show me just how passionately stunning you can be!"

With that the turquoise man pulled the child forwards and into a vicious, terrifying kiss. Hot lips which were strong and cruel slanted over stuttering, faltering pale ones. Red struggled frantic, blinded by rage, hate, fear and feral, primal sadness, his mother lying in a pool of blood, her body stone cold. He knew this. He knew this.

This man was 'master'. The paedophile of a man who had violated him for nearly a fortnight in that basement, raping him and forcing him to commit the same acts with others against his will.

Snarling Red shoved away his shackles painted burgundy, falling to his knees in the dark, dark blood. He looked up with bullet tears in his scarlet eyes, harsh and hard tears. The turquoise haired man licked his lips his own ice blue vivid with promises and amusement as he looked down at the young raven haired teen.

"My name is Proton, child. I look forward to your reports."


	36. Chapter 36

Red stood muted, the hard cap pulled down over his eyes, he couldn't do anything. He had been specifically told by the Rocket leader: Giovanni himself that he was being watched and at any sign of rebellion he would be shot. He still couldn't do anything now. He had been leashed, wings removed in a bloody fight which ended up with him strapped down to a metal table and a crimson red tattoo emblazoned across his left shoulder by ink and needle- injecting the pigment into his skin permanently. Officially registering him as a member; pulling him into the ever increasing mass of black and grey and into the vast ranks of Team Rocket. Red often would sit on his bunk in the dorms of the HQ staring at the tattoo, the ugly emblem on his shoulder that he could never get rid of without a scar being left behind. It would never fade and the whole while, made him hate himself like he had never done before. It was a deep cutting kind of self loathing that made him want to break something. But he had to curb his violent tendencies; he couldn't afford to be sloppy now, not after he had been so good. So he gritted his teeth and bore the weight of the guilt and hurt he still felt.

Red didn't feel like anything was going to work anymore.

He had contemplated death multiple times but decided not to think about it any longer seeing as it would be self defeating if he died. Death had sounded like the easy way out but because of his own fucking guilt train, Red found that if he died or even thought of it he would be sick and how selfish it would be of him to just snuff it and leave all those under Team Rocket's rule still suffering. Red still felt useless after eight years of hell.

Eight… Years…

8.

It had been eight very long years and Red felt like it was never ending. He hoped something would happen, something miraculous that would bring Team Rocket down for good. He wanted it to happen so badly and he actually prayed for the end to come over and over. But he continued to serve. Hating every second of his controlled life. The controlled part only because he would be shot in the back of the head if he did so much as scratched his nose without permission. He continued to watch and observe trying to find out all he could about his enemy but found that Team Rocket was even hiding secrets from their own members. Such as was the secret of M3w-2 had been successfully created and that it had died only yesterday; or the fact that their boss Giovanni had a son.

Team Rocket had an heir.

Due to all the many levels of secrets and cliques within the organisation Red didn't want to be any part of it. So he withdrew and became even more silent than he had ever been before. The light hearted, happy and boisterous child he used to be, the one who never ever shut up was gone. In his place was a stoic, cold and emotionless teenager who pierced you with his eerie bright ruby eyes as an answer.

He became well known throughout the organisation for his famous silence as the voiceless grunt, the one who said nothing. Like he had no tongue or as if someone had stolen his voice and the empty shell left behind was the remainder. At fourteen years of age Red was still powerless as ever when he had tried so hard to be good and rise up the ranks to become someone in at least a position of power. But they seemed rather reluctant to give him such power. But he put out the idea from his mind as he had more pressing issues to attend. His faithful mutt a little terrier puppy sat at his heels a muzzle over its tiny face, preventing it from causing noise and being a nuisance.

There was a strange policy that pets were allowed in Team Rocket, as long as they participated in the animal fighting rings on Sundays once they were weaned. Weaned mainly because there was no fun in watching a pair of baby animals fighting, once in a while though, watching an older killer destroy an innocent creature such as a kitten or a puppy- it made things a little bit more interesting. They could be anything from dogs to cats, basically anything with teeth and claws. Giovanni himself had a luxurious white long furred Persian cat. Red knew it was only a matter of time when his baby puppy was to be thrown into the ring. But that wasn't until a couple of months, so instead he focused on the prospect of good behaviour…

He had no chances left.

If he had anything left it wouldn't be anything he could actually look forward to.

No second chances. He would point blank be shot and that would be the end of it. So he had to behave. He hated it. Red detested it with a passion, the death of his mother stinging like salt in a wound, everlasting and hurting as he knew he'd never let it go. The chronic nightmares he had when he was forced to watch mutilations of various animals, their screams of pain, their dying breaths… Their glassy eyes staring up at him and all he saw were the accusing glares of the many he hadn't saved. Red knew stressing over deaths he could not prevent was stupid, he couldn't help. But one day he swore he would. Red looked up from under his hat. He was getting promoted from grunt to commander today that meant all grunts unless otherwise told had to obey him- Red looked forward to giving those poor mechanical like people with their barely owned lives some freedom. Two long years of being a loyal servant to the crime syndicate, from watching children getting beaten to animals with their tongues torn out and their bodies opened up for inspection. Diagrams had been made and super beasts were being created. They finally thought he was trustworthy enough to promote.

Or maybe it was because he had made a name for himself and he had ultimately become the 'mascot' of Team Rocket. The idea of becoming an icon for the crime syndicate revolted him and Red did anything he could to keep a low profile. But as a commander he now had to be present at every mutilation and splicing and creation of a 'super beast'. It was mandatory that he contributed to the ever growing vast pool of ideas dedicated to these to-be incredible and monsters of war.

Red knew with Team Rocket growing even more powerful every day, one day a full out war would break out. That would be what Team Rocket wanted, so they could use those newly developed creatures in battle.

Because they wanted to experiment with just how far they really could go with their super animals.

Red had watched those beasts fight it out in the ring. Things like a savage and half starved, rabid mutt against a hybrid, a sickening creature with no eyes and relied purely on hearing to find its prey was rather common. In that specific fight, the dog hadn't lasted very long as the thing, whatever the hell it was tore it limb from limb with its powerful arms. Red was forever grateful whenever he heard that one of those monstrous abominations had died, it made the world seem much safer already to him. After watching various beings, even grunts who had poor track records on their missions, Team Rocket had no more use for were ripped apart for the entertainment of others and the teenager wondered where the fuck was the morality in this dreadful blood sport. He did not cheer, of course he wouldn't cheer, he would never approve of this he just stood and watched. He watched and despised it for everything that it and everything it ever would be. It distressed him to a rather severe degree to know he was so…

Detached.

Nothing seemed to faze him now.

Before when blood and death and murder had been all so terrifying to his virgin mind and eyes and ears…

It was the norm now and he didn't expect anything more or less and it was disgusting to think he no longer had any feelings or reaction towards the atrocious actions of the worldwide crime doers. But they had found his weakness when they watched him with the animals. As a grunt he had been made to do the dirty work, the more tedious jobs that otherwise no one else would've done. He had, along with several other new recruits to cleanout cages and feed the laboratory animals, the poor creatures were often flighty and hostile at best but seemed to calm when Red was there, perhaps they sensed his pain and synchronised with him. Or maybe because of this they trusted him, for he was gentle and kind and never spoke, just looked and was faithful towards his duties to the pitiful beasts. But they had found his weakness and his soft spot for animals.

For fun, they had made him drown a sack of kittens.

He loved kittens.

The tiny little fluffy things, adorable and loveable with large pretty jewel like eyes, mewling, squealing.

Drowning.

Their little paws in the sack pummelling to get out, little bubbles surfacing as they desperately tried to fight him and get out. Red had cried that day. He hadn't eaten for weeks after that day, he had grown so skinny and weak. He had allowed them, his higher ups to beat him and shove him around. Bullying him and hurting him over and over after that day. Red could never forgive himself. They had then forced him to eat as he spiralled further into depression, shoving a tube down his throat; it had not been a pretty experience. After his recovery he was then forced as punishment to step on the rats caught in the traps in the kitchens to kill them, they called them vermin. Red called them friends.

He wished he could die when he heard the bones and skulls popping and cracking under his boots. He did not once look down as he heard the frantic squeaking, it sounded like nails down a chalk board to him. Horrible and grating and almost unbearable.

The final blow which broke him to pieces, shattering him and successfully and effectively 'breaking' him was his little terrier puppy. Who had never had a name, Red had called him 'My Friend' more than once on many occasions when there had been no one to listen in on them when he had been on patrol. That puppy was his baby, his life and his pride and joy, the sole thing that still connected him to his sanity and humanity. The sole anchor that reminded him he was still human and still moral and that he was actually a good person despite being a bystander on numerous occasions. He had resisted and yet they had still thrown that puppy, his friend into that dreaded animal fighting ring, still not yet weaned, still a baby. Still innocent.

Innocent.

Pure.

Untainted.

Clean.

Ignorance is bliss.

How they could've done this and to a baby no less, Red didn't know. He had had it with the lack of ethics in this place. He felt like he couldn't watch the frightening spectacle but he was pushed to the front and then he knew he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away.

So he watched his beloved puppy get knocked over by a raging snapping mastiff which had been born and bred fighting knowing that hopefully it would be quick for his friend and that hopefully the puppy wouldn't suffer too much; he was deep down in his hardened, steel encased heart though, hoping somehow that the terrier would fight back and win. But that was impossible. The puppy flailed it's fluffy, pudgy little paws in the air, his voice a high pitched whine as he sought his master for the last time as it was pinned mercilessly as salivating jaws, glistening and deadly came closer. Red reached out to it, feeling the déjà vu all too clearly, the puppy gave its brownish beige feathery tail a small soft wag, a quick flick of the tail back and forth as if to tell Red, his master:

'It'll be alright. My friend.'

Then it was over the puppy shrieking as its throat was torn out, blood spraying and the mastiff howling its triumph with the crowds, baying in victory as Red sank to his knees, broken.

He had nothing left now. Not since after he heard of the Pallet Massacre. No survivors.

He was nothing.

He had nothing.

Naught. Zero. Zilch. Nil.

He heard white noise and static, hungrily buzzing in his ears as the muted pulse, rapid and laced with horror and adrenalin sped through his veins throbbing in his temples.

As he picked up the remainder of his dog Red looked up at the executive's box and sought out one man and that man alone who smirked down at him his pale eyes alight with a passionate fire, that smug, eerie and horrible smirk stretched across his lips. Red hated him. Cradling the bloody scrap of fur to his chest tightly Red turned as the mastiff turned its rabid and blood-lusty eyes upon him. Red knew this was the only time he would ever willingly kill an animal. Gently dropping the puppy's limp body to the ground he beckoned the dog to come at him, the crowd urging it on. It collided painfully into his chest, it felt like a small car had knocked him over, the dog pinning him with its strong forelegs, its breath rancid, stale and slimy. Red threw it off before it could really pin him and the dog skittered away growling from the kick Red had thrown into its flank.

Red bared his own teeth in a savage parody of the dog who snorted gutturally. Red made careful eye contact, intending to incense it further. The mastiff howled and charged once more and Red side stepped it neatly, like a bull fighter evading a bull. Enraged the canine swivelled sharply, biting at the heels of the human who dared mock it.

"KILL THE BOY!"

"NO! KILL THE MUTT! THE MUTT!"

Catcalls and screaming pervaded his ears and Red knew that once you were in the ring, voluntarily or not you had to fight to the death, otherwise he would be shot for attempting to back out. So he decided just this once he would listen to the majority and follow some rules. The dog leapt at him and pinned him again, opening and closing its massive jaws in a terrifying display in his face. Red quickly reached up and circled his hands round the mastiff's neck and squeezed hard. The dog upon realising this struggled to free itself, jaws snapping angrily at the raven haired teens' throat but Red held on gamely, avoiding the deadly jaws as best as he could. Suffocating the evil canine as it frothed madly. This mastiff needed to die, whilst it was a crowning victor in the ring, it was also suffering. Red intended to put it down to end that suffering and its pain.

Its mouth open, tongue lolling and jaws foaming the dog scrabbled uselessly, its bulk, the muscle now its own worst enemy as it was dragged down by the weight. Red tightened his jaw, hating it viciously. Never in his life would he have killed an animal.

But this, he had been meaning to do something so dangerously violent in a long time, he needed to show then all what exactly he was capable of. The mastiff slumped finally dead and Red stood, the blood thundering in his ears, ignoring the rest of the Rocket grunts and commanders and senior officers and scientists and executives as they shouted abuse, applauded him. Various levels of hate and praise flung his way, Red still clinging to the scruff of the dead mastiff's neck, raised its body slightly and found Proton's hungry gaze yet again.

Promising that one day…

He would end up like the dead animal he held in his hand.

 

* * *

 

It had taken Red a couple of months to heal from his short victory in the ring. Soon after his strangling of the dog Red had left the ring and gone and locked himself in his room. He got a room all to himself because he was a commander now. He had even received a small letter from Giovanni himself who had been watching that particular event congratulating him warmly, poisonously for his stunning victory in which he had apparently 'destroyed the competition within mere minutes.'

Red never had been able to bury his puppy.

So he had made a little paper dog, origami, Yellow and her Nan had taught him how, before his abduction and buried that instead.

Team Rocket was growing stronger, developing means to travel discreetly and swiftly to other regions, to start conquering them as well as Kanto which they ruled with an iron fist. Red as a commander was deployed to Johto, Kanto's neighbour and when he stepped out onto the new clean land he had a splitting agonising moment that he knew what was going to happen, his senior officer was a woman named Agatha, a ruthless woman who seemed to know everything. He hated her with a passion and she hated him. She didn't trust him.

And he didn't trust her.

They ended up storming a tiny little town, very much like Pallet only its name, New Bark Town. A quaint little place, it was beautiful with the heavy and heady scent of flowers in the air and it was clean and untouched. The place…

Was abundant in children and young adults.

Team Rocket's goal was to recruit when they were young and thus targeted such places and preferred it when they were young as they could be broken in easily. But this time Team Rocket was not looking for new recruits. They were aiming to kill. They were aiming to kill just to show this new region, this new world of Johto that they were Team Rocket and this is what they were capable of, it was the start of their conquest. A great invasion which would start off chain reactions round the globe in which they could attack and capture the regions, or in Giovanni's 'enlightening' words, note Red thought of the Rocket Leaders' plans of very sarcastically, so they could obtain world domination so that they could swing into a new era of peace.

Perhaps because Red knew just as he had been born into the world, a war had just ended. It had been large scale war that had consisted of Kanto and Johto against the massive Sinnoh. It was over whether or not the region of Hoenn would be Kanto's land or Sinnoh's. The war had ended on a truce and contracts had been signed and Hoenn had been set free as a new free region with its own system and governments. Perhaps it was this sole reason as to why Rocket wanted 'peace' but Red knew there would be no peace, no happiness in the world cinched under Team Rocket's harsh and terrifying reign.

They did not stay in New Bark for long but they did set a cute little neighbourhood on fire. It was a massive fire and it was a dry summer night, perfect conditions for a raging fire that would definitely spiral quickly out of control as it ate up all the dry matter as fuel. Red had stood appalled; fists clenched watching as people woke, screaming for help. He had heard the screams of the children.

The loudest had been a little boy with piercing golden eyes that reflected the flames so beautifully. Red had watched him dangle halfway out of his window before turning tail and racing back into the flames, determined to save his family. He heard their screams and he heard them die.

No one survived. None survived the fire save that boy. Red had only heard of that boy and how he had survived a few days later in the newspaper, it was strangely morbid and amusing for him to be reading the news about something he had watched first hand. He had felt terrible later though, that fucking guilt train just taking him for a cheap ride. Red wished with all his heart he could've helped that child and his family but to no avail. Agatha had been watching him like a hawk, her beady eye on him the whole time and Red had stayed put, blank as a clean slate, unemotional and unfeeling on the exterior when on his fragile and splintered interior which had never really healed up since the death of his mother… was shattered some more.

Red had a feeling he would never ever be able to pick up the tiny fragments that was what was left of him and who he had originally been. The splinters were too jumbled to make any sense or head or tails of who he used to be. Red decided as he had looked at the roaring massive flames, feeble and insignificant and unable to do a single thing that he would now become a new person, and that he would create a new identity for himself once he got out of this mess.

When that was, he didn't know.

Red knew he found a kindred spirit in that child and connected with him. Despite neither of them knowing one another.

That boy became known as the 'phoenix boy', the one who had risen from the ashes.

The golden eyed boy who had lost everything and one day just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Just like he had.

Red hoped that golden child found his peace soon and stayed out of trouble, hoping and hoping that the eagle eyed boy would NOT end up in Team Rocket like he had- that the child wasn't as stupid to be bribed and blackmailed.

Red sobered up and withdrew into himself once he lost track of the 'phoenix boy'. Team Rocket moved on leaving a burning trail in their wake. Smoke, death, ashes and pain were the waste products of their destructive journey through the region of Johto. It was a long hard struggle and Red spent the most of his time scouting ahead and acting as a sentry or guard to watch over the towns and cities they captured.

Johto soon was the first region to be captured in its entirety.

 

* * *

 

Ten years of suffering.

Suffering? Red wouldn't call it suffering. More like agonising torture that he had been forced to endure for the most of his life as so far. Torture because he was shackled and bound even tighter and closer to the crime organisation than he had ever been before. It was agonising because he was just one against the billions of members present and if he tried to speak up or even think of starting a rebellion, at least 30% of the Rocket grunts were made up of cowering, sad and pathetic children now grown into distraught and traumatised children who only knew how to hurt other people. Red wanted to free them all, he knew how bullied those 30% would get for crying every night over everything and especially for the life they could never bring back. Red would often hear them sobbing on night shifts.

They couldn't escape though.

Deserters were always found and shot, but before being shot were often publicly humiliated and flogged before the final shot was bestowed upon them out of pure kindness. Sometimes just to 'spice' it up, Proton and the other executives declared some of the runaways would live and that they would live forever in their humiliation and remember their punishment for ever trying to escape Team Rocket. Red had seen many flee, and all of them fail. He himself wouldn't dare try until he had become successful enough to walk around without looking suspicious.

But it had all paid off and whilst the teen did not feel, not even a spark of triumph that he had made it this far, he merely held a sense of unfathomable loathing and immeasurable disgust for somehow managing to tolerate all of this and even worse how he had done this to himself. It was truly despicable and Red often tried to consulate himself by repeating the mantra in his head over and over that any other respectable person with a proper upbringing, strong will and ethics would be in the same position he was as of now. Red wondered why he wasn't dead yet. He swore Proton was keeping him alive just for his own sick entertainment. Red was still itching with the dormant blood lust to kill that man.

He hoped it would be soon.

But yet, ten years of sitting round and obeying the rules, the orders and commands of his higher ranked officers… Red was glad he didn't have to follow so many of those now as much as he had to give out his own via his second, a beastly little man who Red knew just wanted to poison him in his sleep or stab him in the back with a knife viciously for stealing the position he so wanted desperately. But Red knew he scared that man, Red didn't understand why he was so frightening… It made him upset and sad that people found him unapproachable but in a sense red was grateful for his unintentional intimidation; you couldn't afford to look or be weak in Team Rocket.

You'd be dead before you could even say 'kittens'.

It had been ten years of hell.

Ten years of being a bystander, guilty as any of the rest of murdering 'that' child or 'that' animal and all those other nameless victims that had been so ruthlessly cut down in the organisations' carefully and not so carefully planned motives. Red knew he had just as much blood on his hands as the rest of them, including those who bathed in the death and pain they could cause, glorying in all the suffering that rained down upon them as if it were blessing them with some greater power or gift. Red thought it naïve and stupid to think that just because one held power over another through a pain and reward relationship didn't mean they could strut about like they owned the world. It was sickening to actually understand just how he had sat there and watched it all happen right before his eyes.

Red flexed his hands and adjusted his gloves, disliking the feel of the leather against his hands, it felt dirty. It felt and smelt like the blood that he could clearly see in his metaphorical mind's eye, the blood merely a symbol to him now of how much he could really could not stand it any longer. Hate was becoming his most used and favourite word. Red didn't like to hate, it wasn't in his nature to hate at all, but in order to bring the organisation down… he first needed to know how to hate. Doing the hate was easy, it was how one hated was the important part, the right mental state of mind was incredibly vital in his opinion.

But… petty feelings aside, Red didn't believe in emotions any longer. They burdened him with too much unwanted guilt and unnecessary pangs of sadness. The scarlet eyed teen knew there would be plenty of time to honour the dead, mourn for them and apologise for everything that he had could've done but did not end up doing. He had a job to do and he was going to godamn well do it. He didn't want something as fickle as emotion getting in the way.

He was older now though.

He was stronger now.

He was more mature.

Now of 16 years of age Red looked down at the 'battalion' of grunts and commander grunts under his wing. He was one of the highest ranking officers now, just under executive- he was in fact a 'master', the very title he loathe with every bone, organ and cell in his body- it was the title Proton had had when he had first come into Team Rocket. Either way it was still better than being a measly little grunt. He had worked, slaved and knuckled down into his work, breaking his back on missions, always somehow if he had to kill an innocent, managing to avoid it and allowing them to go free. Red had never killed another since that dog in the fighting ring. He had clawed his way up to the position he held now because now they trusted him. But he wasn't and never would be one of them.

Ever.

He rose up the ranks to stop them; because if he held enough power over the syndicate, he would be able to do something about this and perhaps stop it. Team Rocket had conquered Hoenn and half of Sinnoh in the past year, war was just beginning to break out and Red hoped it wouldn't escalate.

It had taken him ten long painful stupid years of his life, wasted in cruel abuse to have realised… That miracle he had always been waiting for, that one messiah to come destroy Team Rocket… Was never going to come and thus it had become severe and Red wanted to slowly take it into his own hands. He was a fighter now, the training he had undergone had been harsh but he was the best and there was talk of the 'silent soldier' would become the youngest Rocket executive in all of their history. Red did not want that pathetic title. Titles and names and ranking and even positions didn't matter to him any longer. He had reached his goal within the time boundary he had set himself and thus was quite proud he had managed to do so with minimal bloodshed. The most blood he had spilt was during a small fight with one of his commanders, ending with the lower ranked personnel being escorted off for his bloodied and broken nose. The scarlet eyed teen hadn't wanted to resort to violence but he had upset him.

Red found he got quite violent when upset. As in his lips would go white, bloodless and his hands would shake violently and he felt like he would collapse from all the sudden emotions rushing like a rapid surge of blood to his head; making him reel and stagger from dizziness before lurching into a savage and purely instinctive battle mode in which he did anything in his power both authority wise and physically to defend himself or others. Red had only slunk into his battle haze on a few occasions. One of those times being when one of his grunts had beaten an old man for being rude.

Red had beaten that grunt nearly to death for wasting his time. The old man had then observed Red through his broken glasses his nose bloody and dry bruises forming on his old skin.

'You are not like them are you son…?'

Red had given the tiniest nod and the old man gave him a gap filled toothy smile in return telling the raven haired teen he was forever grateful for his timely rescue. Hiding a smile Red had said nothing but the man knew and that was enough. It made Red happy that others could still see his good intentions and how he was trying his very best to keep violence to a minimum. Despite being one of the most well known in the crime syndicate, Red often heard wild rumours of varying truths the worst being he was bloodthirsty and vulgar kind of person whenever he got upset or that he liked to slit people's throats whilst singing to them in an eerie voice. But one rumour that was always straight to the point was…

Do NOT piss off the 'silent commander'.

Because if you did, it would be the last thing you ever did. Red made sure he upheld that reputation and made sure to keep his division of grunts orderly and well mannered and behaved- if one stepped out of line Red sent them off to be punished. Unlike Proton's who allowed them to run amok raping, stealing, killing and destroying almost everything, anything and anyone who challenged them in their path. Eradicating everything.

Thus he made it clear from the start as he wrote on the massive white board that he used to communicate with his minions that to not piss him off. Many rumours were floating about the 'silent soldier' and what he was really like when angry. Few had seen him truly mad, many having seen him upset as he had been a grunt, a mere small fry when he had first been abducted and forced into the massive ranks of Team Rocket. Many of those 'peers' if he liked to call them as such were either just commanders or still grunts, very few having made it to senior officers. Red himself was Proton's prize and as much as he loathed the Rocket scientist, Red endured his company through gritted teeth and his scarlet eyes sparking with deep extreme dislike and disgust never forgetting the paedophilic relationship he used to have with the turquoise haired scientist. Proton seemed rather eager to induce him into the executives. Red begged to differ snapping the marker pen he held irritably as it had run out of ink. He heard his division flinch in feared unison. Red didn't like it that he was scary to them. But in order for them to obey him and his every non-verbal order…

It was necessary he held this relationship with them.

He didn't care if he became an executive or not.

He just wanted out.

He wanted to walk free and cast off the hypothetical chains that were cinched round him. Whilst he didn't have to live in fear of stepping out of line and being shot anymore Red was waiting for it to happen, to just fall naturally into motion, into place, like a well made and oiled piece of clockwork just clicking into the system.

He just needed an incentive to actually spur him onwards towards his final goal. It wasn't that he was stalling or flunking his own personal duties, he felt he needed to watch, wait and listen before striking. Red prided himself in his double faced acts. It was only in the quiet solitary of his quarters that he got to be himself at all. If any of his old personality existed that is. In fact Red knew he had become the devil and many revered and feared him, none knowing his name save Proton and Giovanni and a couple of other Executives. Red liked to keep it that way as the anonymous reaper who caused so much hell against his own will yet without violence. The teen didn't want to be the devil any longer and so desperately wanted to be cleansed of it. He didn't want to be feared.

He just wanted to be loved.

Red highly doubted anyone could love him now after looking at what he had become. He had become cold and ruthless and wouldn't stop at anything to achieve his goals. That in a sense made him just as bad as Team Rocket themselves; Red wondered where all those happy memories had gone. But he had no happy memories any more. They had all been re-written by the ugly scars of the abuse and anger and torment he had endured throughout his childhood. He was almost an adult and it was very depressing to realise that he had never had a real childhood. Red knew whilst other kids grew up under Rocket's rule, they were still free and could still afford to be happy and smile and play games. The crimson eyed teen hadn't any time for games anymore, he didn't know what the word fun even meant; let alone know any games he could play. Even the word games were foreign to him and Red felt like he was speaking a different language to himself whenever he thought positively. But he swore to himself that one day he would become a better person and that he would try all he could to enjoy whatever 'fun' he could have.

He also knew if he ever got a pet, he would spoil it rotten and love it carefully until it died of natural causes. Turning back from the board he looked blankly out at his 'troops'. They were doubling down on security in Viridian city and tightening protocols and the laws they had set in motion. Giovanni had received several death threats and thus it was their goal to protect him no matter the costs. Red secretly knew this was causing chaos within and soon, it would be his turn to strike both as the white queen and king, check mate on the black king.

That day Red had been waiting somewhat eagerly for came actually rather quickly.

Red stalked over to the four grunts under his command as they knocked down an old man, a crude bat in their hands and were gleefully kicking the poor soul about, snickering and laughing as they broke his glasses. The streetlamp providing the only light source in the night darkness, Red emerged from it as if some otherworldly spirit. Red had had enough of all the injustice. The grunts turned to look at their higher ranked officer, and at his dark and terrifying expression, even though he wasn't scowling, Red saw nothing but a bloody haze, he was going to attack now. Baring his lips in a snarl he spoke his scarlet eyes blazing with pure undulated fury. His mind the less human part of it was telling him to rip, kill and destroy them all. He held back though wanting to hear them out for their reason for hurting the elderly man.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Nun of ya beeswax chief!"

"… I think you'll find I am not in a pleasant mood tonight. I will repeat myself. What in hells name do you think you are doing?"

Red hated the lack of intelligence these particular grunts gave off. They seemed to reek in stupidity, as if they bathed routinely every night in the stuff so they could start the new day oozing idiocy and basic mentality. Red actually stopped for a moment, his mind strangely clear as he contemplated the idea of literally 'bathing' in stupidity. Then the red battle haze was back and he struggled to control his emotions. Hoping he could at least get a few intellectual words out of the recruits before he actually lost it. The 'lead' grunt stepped back with a jerk his bland face screwed up with disbelief the bat in his hand faltering slightly as he realised that Red was not joking.

"Eh… geez, calm your tits chief. We just teaching scum like him a lesson!"

"Put the bat down and step away from that man."

His voice was cold, frigid and freezing. The largest of the grunts stepped to face him.

"So ya do have a voice after all!"

Red pursed his lips thinly, not having the patience. They dared defy him? These low ranked small fry, useless and disposable had the balls to dare try standing against him and his authority? Didn't they know what he was capable of?! Red snorted mentally to himself. Of course they didn't know what he was capable of. No one did.

Not even himself.

"Ya do know that yer still not trusted, there are so many rumours about ya. We've been told from now on not to listen to ya. Boss's orders,"

Red stood his whole posture emanating dark heated hate as the grunts returned to their terrorisation. Red snapped.

Swiftly pulling out the gun he had strapped to his hip he unlocked the latch and with three successive ear shattering, bone jerking bangs three of the grunts fell to the ground, blood oozing from the back of their heads where Red had shot them point blank. The rude grunt turned slowly fearfully, the old man cowering on the ground as he stared distraught at the three dead bodies. Red stepped neatly over the bodies, his heeled boots clicking ominously on the pavement, slamming the disobedient grunt up against and into the wall with the blade of his forearm.

"Awright! Awright! P-please h-h-ha mercy! We was just kiddin' round! I'll, I swear I'll-"

Red placed the muzzle of the gun in the young man's mouth and smiled sweetly before pulling the trigger. The smile felt foreign and ugly on his features but he knew it was unnerving to his useless and helpless captive. He dropped the body, his face spattered with blood slightly. It wasn't in his nature to be cruel and merciless. This act of four consecutive 'murders' was beyond anything he had originally intended to do. Red holstered the gun quietly and held out his hand to help the old man up. The man did not take it and rejected him, whimpering and crawling away.

Red made a small hissing sound, the aching void in his chest growing larger ever so slightly at the blatant fear and rejection from the old man.

So this was the beast he had become. Whilst he had been no laboratory experiment with no serums or operations performed upon him… He had effectively become what Proton and Giovanni had always intended him to be. He was their psychological guinea pig. He had been carefully conditioned to become the perfect fighting machine, cold, calculating, merciless, with an incredible amount of hatred stored up inside and this was what they had been waiting for, they had been waiting ever so eagerly for him to snap, lose control. Red glanced about the bloody haze still fogging up his mind. Hate and lust to create pain clouded his vision and goodwill. Red in the back of his mind knew he would never ever forgive himself if he gave into that passionate anger that just wanted to tear everything apart.

Because they had known that through this hatred a new type of anger would be born.

If he finally snapped, he would be unstoppable. Red curled his fingers, itching to break something. He was going to give them what they wanted.

They couldn't cage this beast forever.

He had broken free, ripping the iron bars that contained him apart with brute strength.

Red let out a wild, savage scream of fury at what he had been turned into.

It didn't even sound human as it rendered apart the night air; it instead sounded more like a fierce, unearthly and wounded animal lusting for vengeance.

Red snorted shaking his head, his eyes gleaming malevolently with the new battle rage instilled inside of his gut.

He would take back everything they had taken from him.


	37. Chapter 37

It hadn't taken him very long at all to return to HQ, after cleaning himself up a little as to detract the attention of passersby (which still did not much to his astonishment give a shit- perhaps they didn't want to mess with him seeing as he was from 'Team Rocket'), other guards and members of Team Rocket. He kept his profile low until he took out the two grunts standing sentry at the Lab gates. He took them down easily, silencing them with well placed heavy blows to their heads. They dropped like heavy sacks of flour and Red dragged them off to one side. The moon was a mere sliver in the sky and the night air was clean and refreshing. Red thought it was perfect and he could just taste freedom on his lips, on his tongue. It felt so good to finally just let it all out and let himself go. Breathing heavily, nostrils flared with the adrenalin and deep loathing which resulted in anticipated excitement of the prospect of finally breaking out and getting away from all of the pain he had suffered. He slunk in the shadows, using them to his advantage.

Reloading his gun quietly Red plastered himself up behind the backdoor of the laboratory wall, intending to smash down the door and free all the experimental lab animals before continuing into the main building. Those poor animals would be his friends in this battle. He waited until several grunts and a few commanders passed before with a small huffed growl smashed the door in with two well placed vicious kicks. Stepping through the splinters Red curled his lip in a disgusted grimace at the scientists who looked up at him in alarm one moving towards the large red button- PANIC, just in case such events occurred. Red shot him first. The man dropped clutching his leg howling. Red turned the gun on the other three scientists in the room.

They weren't fighters.

They had just been blackmailed, forced into working for Team Rocket; it wasn't like they actually wanted to be here.

Red wasn't fully aware of his split moment of kindness as the blood surged fitfully through his veins, pulsing him with the need to fight, his strong sense of morality kicking in as he lowered the gun to show he was not going to kill them but was still going to threaten them, he wasn't going to go soft on anyone or anything this time round. He would be as ruthless as they had been.

It was time for payback and it was way over due.

"Step away from the animal."

He would spare them but only just if they decided to attack. His voice belayed all the dormant fury he had been keeping bottled up inside. The poor animal, hybrid… thing chained down on the examination table stirred feebly, paw twitching and his tongue lolled out drooling placidly, its organs hanging out to the side sickly, vivid and disturbingly beautiful. Red shot it three times watching jerk gratefully as he put it out of its pained misery. He then went over to the panic button and sneered quietly at it before smashing the glass and pressing it himself. It locked down into place with a soft click and Red waited for the inevitable chaos that would ensue.

He was going to set himself a little challenge as the lights began to flash seizure like and sirens began to wail, almost like a bomb siren or a tsunami horn as rapid footfalls echoed in the hallways. Red smirked as he checked his bullets, he had enough for now, he also had a spare magazine on him.

He had a few more rounds currently in the gun- he'd only use them if he needed to. The second magazine was a last resort- Red disliked guns immensely and found no joy in using one to aid his destructive war path. But they were dead useful.

He would challenge them all.

They had ruined him and he wanted to bring them all down in a blaze of glory.

He wanted to see if they could match him. He laughed, wondering how and when he had become so bloodthirsty and decided it had been inevitable. After so many years without shedding blood, it was time to make the Rocket HQ bathe in blood.

He wanted to leave this place stinking, rank of copper scented blood. Leave it dripping in its wrongs and allowing them to suffer painfully till the walls collapsed and crumbled inwards. By the time he would be finished here, Red knew there would be nothing left of HQ.

Before Red hadn't known what he had wanted.

He hadn't wished or desired anything except Team Rocket's downfall.

He had waited and waited and prayed and hoped for that one shining beacon to come bullying through the murky future to just eradicate all that was evil. But it had never come and Red didn't know what he had wanted after that.

But now he knew he was that beacon.

This was what he had always wanted.

That final stage, that final frontier that would effectively lead him to his freedom, it was the last obstacle that stood in his way between escape and death. Red was ready for them, he knew Giovanni and Proton wanted this unleashing of his inner monster dearly; they didn't care if they lost scores of men to him. If he was a success, then they would and could continue through the method they used on him to create more psychologically altered 'super' soldiers to fight for them. Red gritted his teeth as he ignored the fearful scientists who hid themselves in the corners and swept out of labs, kicking down empty cages to hinder his pursuing attackers and giving him precious time to unlock the animals, setting them all free- screaming, spitting and furious into the oncoming group of grunts who had been deployed to take him down.

'THERE HE IS!'

'DO WE KILL HIM?!'

'KILL HIM KILL HIM!'

'ARGHHHHH!'

Bloodcurdling screams of pain had never sounded so musical and godamn beautiful to his ears. Red gently touched one of his ears gently as if to remind himself that he wasn't insane just yet. He felt as if lunacy was just the beginning of a certain condition which Red was pretty sure was a new type of psychosis.

This was it, the beginning of his descent into the dark terrifying abyss of insanity. It was harrowing and yet Red wanted to embrace the loss of his sanity with a clear head before he succumbed to his primal desire to kill.

Red stood like an overbearing god of war amongst the rabid beasts, eyes blazing, silent as ever, watching the animals who he had befriended so easily many years ago. They fought for him their howls and screams of animalistic glee at finally being able to just 'attack'. Shredding, goring and savaging anything that got in their way, trampling the survivors who frantically scrabbled trying to get up but ended slipping in their own blood and dying under the heavy weight of the unleashed animals. It was chaos at its finest, the siren wailing and squealing and the emergency lights flashing frantically in the halls as he turned corner after corner, dealing out punishing attacks with both his hands and the machete knife he had wrestled off of another higher commander who had had such a baby face Red had almost felt guilty for punching his face in.

Little boys shouldn't play with knives.

Or sharp objects for that matter because they could get seriously hurt.

In fact little boys weren't even supposed to be part of Team Rocket. Actually little boys didn't have a CHOICE regarding their initiation into the organisation. It was either do or die painfully.

Most boys chose to do.

Red caught a glimpse of his own face in the reflective surface of one of the steel doors near by- he looked no long a child, he had aged too quickly for his liking, the face of a young savage man, thin, bony, lanky, pale stared back his blood red eyes flashing with vengance.

Red wished he had chosen dying- but then where would the world be now if he hadn't stayed? It was an interesting thought to consider and the scarlet eyed male swung out with his leg, dipping low, sweeping out, tripping up a taller underling easily who fell with a rather undignified yelp Red didn't bother to see if anything was coming at him from behind as he quickly dealt out a vicious elbow strike to a charging male who collided painfully into his elbow. Rubbing said elbow Red turned and knocked one other grunt unconscious he didn't even have to concentrate, anger fueling his muscles and allowing him to react accordingly, automatically to any potential threat, syncing perfectly with their attacks he would turn those against the user and use their momentary lapse in concentration to disarm his attacker. Ducking a pen knife Red punched the aggressor in the gut, the grunt doubled over gasping. Red snatched the knife off the other male and tossed it away before yanking the overpowered grunt down by his hair, smashing his face into his awaiting knee. Effectively kneeing the man in the face and rendering him unconscious, Red dropped the limp form and looked about, blood pounding in his ears setting fire to the rhythm of his rage spree.

Seriously.

Where the hell were all these grunts coming from?!

'ALL MEMBERS IN THE LABORATORY 11-2-9024 DISTRICT BE ON THE ALERT. I REPEAT BE ON THE ALERT, THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTS OF A TRAITOR IN OUR MIDST, DO NOT HESITATE TO TAKE HIM DOWN.'

Red rolled his shoulders easily. This was proving rather fun. Scores of gasping, winded Rocket underlings lay about, their crippled bodies littering the hallway- Red felt rather pleased with himself as he calmed himself down somewhat- conserving his energy for the next round that was sure to come. Deciding not to hang about he went off in search of the lifts.

Upon finding them Red found two more men and within the blink of an eye both were down curled up at his feet. Red mildly wondered, uncaring, was what did this, his murderous rampage was making him any worse or just as worse as a normal Rocket member who liked to kill for fun- only he wasn't actually killing, he was merely disabling. There was only one man who he was out to spill blood. Red intended to make sure he got his answers before he did so though.

He casually stepped into a lift – checking his rumpled and dirty, bruised appearance- adjusting his shirt and tossing his hat off to the side. Red pulled off his gloves, happy to rid of the horrible gloves, finally having full dexterity restored and his hurriedly wiped his hands on his bloody trousers, his palms were sweaty. He then went from the ground to the fifth floor of the research centre. As soon as he stepped out, bloodied and wild into the flashing hallway he was greeted by a shaking duo of very young grunts, one holding a gun, a meagre pistol, shakily in front of him. They weren't killers. They weren't even men. The scarlet blood eyed male half recalled how Proton told him they wanted 'passionate, strong and beautiful men' in Team Rocket. These two tiny boys didn't look any of that. They looked like holding a gun at another human was the last thing they wanted to do, they were so pathetically small and thin and there was no beauty to behold in either. One was skinny with pasty skin and freckles and the other had mousy hair and many holes in his teeth and a rather large nose.

But then again who was he to judge?

Red never really thought he himself was much of a looker with his dreadful red eyes- Red hated his eyes with a passion, they were ugly and scary and unnatural. His pale skin was often oily and ashen in most lighting and his limbs were long and skinny and out of proportion from his lanky body. But all appearances aside, he really wasn't biased at all.

Red disarmed the boy easily with a casual flick of his wrist.

"Go home."

Red said simply, not even sparing them a single glance before hurrying off to do what Team Rocket did best in their free time other than killing people which he wasn't actually going to do specifically seeing as he had such little time. The second best thing Team Rocket did was…

Start a fire.

Slamming the door down to a restricted room mainly dedicated to chemicals Red searched about finding several bottles with the 'flammable' symbols and DANGER etched across them. Upon spotting the box of matches he simply stepped back and tossed the glass bottles back, shattering them across the floor and splintering others, sour, industrial scents wafting, toxic as the liquid hissed and burned on the floor as they reacted with one another. Striking a match Red raised his eyes brows at the oncoming enemy. They couldn't see what he was actually doing which was a bonus; they actually seemed rather hesitant to hurt him. Red mystified wondered vaguely as to why they were being so unwilling to harm him.

Possibly it was because he was a little misleading with his Rocket uniform and all and the fact that he was such a high ranking official as well. All the grunts were brought up with the severe rule that they obeyed their higher/ or superiors without question and if they attacked one, it would be the last thing they do and would be dead before they could even say 'shit'. The only time they were allowed to harm such a member of the group was when they had been ordered to do so. Red was actually grateful for that kind of conditioning – it was giving him precious time that he couldn't waste. Briefly shutting the oncoming grunts out of his mind Red returned to the task he had given himself.

Right.

Start a fire.

He turned back to the chemical soaked room. This would give them a little something to think about. He chucked the tiny flame in before swiftly turning away round a corner to brace himself. The roar and burst of the intense flames as they snapped, eating up poisonous gases and fumes and chemicals was vastly satisfying. Peeking round the corner Red saw the grunts unravelling a fire hose frantically, wanting to stem the fire before it got out of control.

The idiots.

Didn't they know water wouldn't put out a chemical fire? If anything that would possibly make it angrier. Allowing a rare genuine smile to cross his fire lit features Red stole away as the fire spread further, intending to get out before it reached the gas in the pipes- which would effectively blow this specific building sky high. This was and would be his legacy. As of now Red had never been so happy that he effectively did not actually have a name in the crime syndicate, he was just a silent mascot. Slinking back into the shadows of the night, using his lithe form to slip past his enemies, wanting to conserve his energy a little before taking on the more dangerous foes that he knew would soon come. He had half a mind to double back and get more ammunition for his gun. In the end it didn't matter, he would just have to disable his opponent before they could him or even worse kill him.

Red didn't feel like dying.

He felt so alive and ready to take on the world it was liberating.

Plus he didn't think that he would die. He was confident that his skills would get him through to the end. To his final battle.

Giovanni.

Red wanted to get to the Rocket leader. He wanted to get to him, ask him why? Why had he done all of this to him and the world? Why was he so hell bent on owning something that in all reality, if he DID own it. Would not be able to control the vast power as it would just prove to be too much; perhaps that was what the 'ultra beasts' program was for. The world against one man would be a super force and thus to combat a super force with massive power, what better than to subdue the anger and rebellion with something far stronger than humans could ever hope to be- nature. Nature would always be that one and only force humans could try taming but could never reckon with. Red thought it was brilliantly disgusting how they had tried to enhance nature to make it impossible for any uprisings in their future 'utopia' which in fact would rapidly spiral down into a bleak dystopia.

Unlocking a door with his key card Red didn't bother closing it; they would find him regardless of the obstacles that he shoved in their way. Plus he wanted them to find him. He crackled his knuckles as he looked about the darkened building. The siren from the labs seemed so far away and insignificant as he crept about peering round corners into the dark halls. He used to be afraid of the dark but now… Red had overcome that fear; the only thing that truly scared him, was he himself. He had to be careful in the main HQ building, at night in the more deserted lesser patrolled areas there were heat and motion sensors about, which upon activation would shoot stun darts. Red had long before noted exactly where each of these sensors were- he didn't want to get taken out by something inanimate, not when he had come so far- failure was now not an option.

In the end his own personal vendetta had become a goal- he was also by doing this saving the lives of billions of people who otherwise would've suffered under Team Rocket's tyranny had he decided to continue to be an obedient little lamb. He had seen fear and felt fear and now… He was going to become that fear, stalking each member ruthlessly in the darkness, each one, every person's single nightmare. Red chuckled quietly at the idea and stole artfully down a long corridor lined with sensors, slipping and ducking and weaving round their infrared beams. He had practiced this many times during his training hours. Setting the laser sensory training to the hardest level- the aim was to dodge all the laser pointers- it was supposed to help one increase their agility when in hand to hand combat- effectively enhancing that ability to dodge punches or anything similar- it was through obsessive anger that Red had time and time again trained on that setting till he got it right. He halted abruptly as he reached the edge of the darkness, hiding just before the corner where light spilled, fluorescent and harsh in the night blackness. He could hear voices.

"Yeah, I heard he's wrecking the labs. What happens if he comes here?"

"Shoot him."

"What does he look like? Isn't he the 'silent commander'?"

"Dunno, never seen him, only heard of him. Just stay alert."

Was the rather intelligent reply, a soft murmur of agreement as the two commander grunts shifted their feet restlessly as they looked about for the intruder. Red drew his gun silently, ever so slowly clicking the safety latch off. He waited for the footsteps to continue as he readied to shoot the two in the legs. As the Rocket commanders walked off, their footsteps fading Red entered the light, knowing the cameras would spot him within seconds and the alarms would begin to go off. True to this the alarms shrieked and growling in annoyance Red shot both commander grunts in the legs, effectively allowing the two to slump with sharp cries of pain to the ground, Red kicked away their guns, pocketing one for later use as he stared down at them emotionlessly.

"Where is he?"

"W-W-w-w-where is w-who?!"

"You know perfectly well who I mean. Giovanni."

Red said quietly and the two writhed in pain under his scrutiny. Red didn't have time for this. His precious darkness, his only cover was gone as all the lights snapped on, flooding the building, making it impossible for him to hide anywhere, he had to keep moving. Striding off Red came face to face with an opponent he hadn't or rather ever imagined he would have had to fight.

Agatha.

Red scowled full this time and she sneered at him her gun levelled at his heart.

"I'm going to kill you boy."

Red said nothing, didn't she realise she was standing right in front of a dart sensor? (This certain quality of security was only activated during infiltrations or invasions of the HQ- pretty much what he had been doing- it was used as a last resort to bring the attacker down) If the woman didn't move soon… She was going to get stunned. Red tried to buy some time, not really wanting to hurt a woman, even if she was a nasty, evil bitch. He didn't hurt girls. Not if he could help it, Red had grown up with that strong rule embedded firmly into his mind thanks to his old fashioned mother, he was to never hurt girls because they were something special. But Agatha was totally an exception in Red's opinion, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy her if necessary.

"You won't kill me."

Red muttered and Agatha screamed with mirth.

"HAH! I'm going to shoot you in the feet then your legs, then your stomach, then your chest and finally your godamn face."

Red quirked an eyebrow, if he riled her up enough to move suddenly, the sensor would go off and she would be down in an instant. Red decided to be cocky, he knew it was one of Agatha's main pet peeves, she hated cocky and arrogant people when in all actuality she was the epitome of said qualities she so loathed. Red allowed the corners of his seemingly dead lips- he knew he wouldn't smile properly ever again- to twitch upwards and he beckoned her with a hand.

"Try it."

"You aren't invincible boy!"

Agatha raised the gun swiftly but the sensor clicked, registering the movement and the woman froze her eyes widening as she realised what had happed, a soft hissing thud was audible before shaking and seizing up slightly she fell to the ground with a thud the gun clattering out of her now useless hand. Red stood over her his scarlet eyes observing her pain as she realised she wasn't and couldn't be the one to stop him. She never was anyway; he was way out of her league, if he had thought her a bigger threat, he would've taken her down in a second. He wasn't going to kill her either.

(But later he regretted it- wishing so dearly that he had.)

"Neither are you."

Red retorted before stepping round her prone form and continuing deeper and further into the depths of HQ, encountering people and areas that he had never ever thought existed- he had knocked out a woman named Ariana and Giovanni's personal guard- Petrel- who had been a nuisance but the raven haired teen had managed to trick the oddball of a man into a motion sensor trap- just as he had done with Agatha; Proton much to his dismay and distress was nowhere to be found. He had been looking forward to killing that turquoise haired scientist so much…

But he put it out of his mind after dealing with several executives crippling them easily- he was ruthless in his attacks from then on out, merciless and didn't listen to anyone or anything- they were Team Rocket. His eternal enemy and he would never show them mercy seeing as they had never shown him any. Red actually had stopped now for a break, dropping his empty gun to the ground and pulling out the second one, checking its magazine and found one bullet.

Just one.

Red cast about for anything he could use as a weapon but found nothing except a fire extinguisher- which he could use to bludgeon people but it would then hinder him and make his movements slow. He strapped the gun to his hip- was he now a murderer? Should he turn himself into the police after this? Red didn't know what he was going to do after he completed this; the initial rage and lust to cause chaos and suffering had melted away to a dormant anger which he knew would finally be unleashed on the boss of the syndicate. He turned the maze of corners, somehow unchallenged and Red had a bad feeling about all of this. It was too quiet.

Panting and somewhat battered Red stood in front of the large gleaming mahogany doors of what he knew to be Giovanni's office.

Or should he say lair?

He stepped up to it and knocked softly.

"Come in."

Red did so; Giovanni had his back to him and was stroking his fluffy white Persian cat slowly, seeming to have been waiting for him this whole time. Red shut the door behind him carefully and made sure his gun was close. Red had never actually seen Giovanni for real, only his voice he had heard and seen his silhouette. It was rather tense being in the same room as someone who held so much power over so many people and caused so much pain and hurt.

"I assume you have come here to ask me why I have done what has been done."

Red nodded and Giovanni raised his eyebrows and slowly turned. Red was quite shocked at how… Average the Rocket leader was. He looked like any middle aged man, his dark hair combed back severely, neatly, he had a broad powerful frame encased in a well tailored suit, his eyes were a piercing steel silver grey colour and were slanted like some exotic cat, his voice also average, deep but not so deep it was more of a breathy purr and his lips were set in a neutral line, betraying nothing to the teenager who stood before him.

"I have a son you know."

Giovanni said conversationally, dropping his cat gently to the floor which padded off to one side to wash its squashed pug like face smugly. Red nodded, hardly daring to breathe- it angered him to know that the man was the one who ruled so much and yet was so… so… NORMAL! Red hated it. It meant that no one would EVER suspect this man was the leader of a worldwide massive crime organisation. But that was most likely Giovanni's game, to look innocent until proven guilty- which no doubt he had erased his tracks flawlessly with a pristine record on his head. Red wanted to change that, his blood boiling at the thought of this man walking about freely.

"He's worthless. I could've had a son like you. I could've had a son who would've grown into a man like you- who would be worthy to take the throne of Team Rocket. But no, the gods were not favouring me and all I ever got was a dumb slut and an even dumber son."

Giovanni paced, his hands clasped behind his back, his piercing eyes roving over Red and his bloodied, cut, bruised body. Red held himself proudly, sending a harsh blood red glare back at the man who had made his life so much hell.

"You are all I have ever wanted in an heir, you would be the perfect candidate to take the head position of my glorious revolution. Alas, you are not of my own flesh and blood."

"What makes you think for one second that I would want to be you?"

"Ah. So the silent warrior speaks at last. Tell me… Red, when was the last time you thought about your mother?"

Red froze, tears stinging his eyes painfully. How…?

How could he have forgotten her?

Giovanni smiled pleasantly but to Red that smile was the very image of the fucking devil himself, laughing and mocking him nastily as it revelled in his sudden rush of pained memories. Red shook his head, refusing to show weakness. He hadn't cried in such a long time. Now was NOT the time to start. Giovanni looked smug.

"Understandable. Your dear mother died because of your own selfish actions."

Red stared at the ground resolutely. No.

No.

It couldn't be because of him… Could it? He had chosen a split second too late… Proton had murdered his mother in cold blood after breaking a promise.

"No."

Red whispered and Giovanni dipped his head, acknowledging his answer. However the Rocket leader wasn't finished as he walked over to his desk and picked up the white king that sat on the marble chessboard and then the black king, he then set them both equally distanced on the oaken desk.

"Not selfish? Tut, tut. My boy, it was you who killed your own mother. Had you not been so naïve-"

"He tricked me."

Red cut over the man and Giovanni raised a thin dark eyebrow, the movement well practiced, smooth and elegant. Red swallowed, his jaw working furiously. Giovanni tapped a perfectly manicured nail on his desktop.

"Let me finish. Didn't she ever teach you it is rude to talk back to your elders? Now, as I was saying. Had you not been so naïve as to believe my valuable Proton was going to play fair we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Perhaps everything would've turned out differently. Wouldn't you agree?"

Red did not agree. He believed no matter how that moment had played out, they would still be right here right now having some form of a conversation. It must've shown across his face, Red had though he had been hiding his emotions well but either Giovanni was an expert at reading poker faces or Red as he knew them, his guards, all his emotional barriers which he had sent in motion from day one, were slowly crumbling in the fact of this ridiculously average, yes average yet so dangerous man. Giovanni was so normal that it made him dangerous and someone worthy of fearing. Red clenched his fists at his sides.

"I'd still be here talking to you, no matter what happened before. I came here for one reason."

"Ah yes, yes of course. Why? Isn't that always the issue at stake?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing what every man wants; to rule the world."

"That's a shit reason."

Red said softly, his hand wrapped round the hilt of his gun, he was shaking all over now and it hurt to breathe properly. Red raised it to point it at Giovanni, his hand betraying his emotions clearly. But Red was pretty sure it was slashed across his face in awkward splinters. Giovanni looked down the barrel of the gun in amusement.

"Now why is my reason bad? Is it because it is only beneficial to myself? Because I am not thinking of the greater good of mankind, tell me Red, How would you feel if you pulled that trigger?"

Red had no idea.

"You're sixteen boy. You aren't a murderer. You are a killer but not a murderer."

"What's the difference?"

Red whispered his voice thin and breaking, he wasn't even sure what age he was anymore. He turned his head away with a dry sob. Why, why was it that in the face of everything he had done, he had been so happy to get here and now… Now as he actually faced Giovanni, literally face to face… Why was it so hard to just pull the trigger? Giovanni smirked. It was a horrible pitying smirk and Red didn't want any fucking sympathy.

"That's for you to decide. As for me, I find it rather fun watching people struggle beneath me. I find their petty worries hilarious. It's like watching one massive reality show with real lives at stake. I could almost bring back the coliseum and watch people, slaves of mine even to watch them fight hybrid super beasts or each other. We are swinging into a new era of peace Red. You can just watch me!"

Red then realised Giovanni was crazy. He was stark raving mad and consumed within his own macabre fantasy which the scarlet eyed teen knew without a doubt that he couldn't allow to come true. Giovanni threw back his head and laughed, it was a ugly laugh and Red still hadn't had his answers yet.

"Why Pallet Town?"

"Why not?"

"You killed them all."

"Except you."

"… Why…"

"Why all this? Oh my dear boy a criminal mastermind does NOT need any kind of reasons to start a world war. Perhaps I was merely bored~ now how about that?"

"Bored? You did all this because you were bored!?"

"Naturally. Why I did all this was because I simply wanted to see what happened. I wanted to create a situation in which all my hard work towards 'super beasts' could be put to use. Without a war I cannot see their full potential so I created a war, the money is everything. All the members of Team Rocket were recruited either against their will as you were or happily joined because they want some of the glory of the victory, the fame of 'conquering the world. I want to see the world advance, why doesn't anyone else? The only way I can make sure my dream happens is by making it a reality."

"You're insane."

Red set his jaw and squeezed the trigger slightly and Giovanni raised his eyebrows waiting. Red lowered the gun. Unable to kill someone so… when they were defenceless. Those grunts from before had been asking for it. They had been terrorising people from the start and it had been the time to put them to an end. But it was Giovanni, the goal he had worked so hard towards. Red knew his face was a traffic light of emotions, so torn between anger and hatred and yet so guilty if he did it. The worst part was Giovanni knew he was going to die and wasn't too bothered about it.

That meant his revenge was going to be for nought. Red didn't know how he would cope if he killed Giovanni and the empty victory aching in his chest as he knew he had been finally outsmarted and beaten. After all brains before brawn was the saying… But he knew if he didn't kill Giovanni now… He would regret it and no one would be free.

It was his choice and Red glanced at the white king facing the black king on the desk.

"Your choice. You can kill me now and everything ends. Or you will let me go and it all continues. I know when I am beaten. I am defenceless against you."

Giovanni held up his hands, mocking him. Red hated him so much.

"You made my life hell. You took everything from me."

Red hissed, his eyes slitted with rage. He raised the gun swiftly again.

"You have no right to torment people like this! You have no business trying to take over the world when it only just recovered from a war!"

Giovanni dipped his head in acknowledgement a small crazy smile playing on his lips.

"I had all the right in the world my boy."

"I am NOT your boy!"

Red seethed and Giovanni looked at him with an ironic smile.

"All my faithful followers are my own, I will call you what I wish."

"Do not objectify me!"

"Really Red, I must express my deepest gratitude to you, thank you so much for serving Team Rocket for these ten years you've been with us."

Red felt the bottom of his stomach drop out in a disgusting lurch. He didn't need to be reminded of his weakness, how he had naively waited and waited for something to happen, only to realise too late that he was that person. Red having enough of the pointless banter and just wanting to end this hellish dream, like a twisted version of Alice in Wonderland mixed up with a nightmare and none of it in the end making sense at all.

Giovanni really had no goal.

He had been playing the world for fun. He had wanted world domination because he could and because he had the money and technology to do it. It was pathetic and that made Red angrier than anything else. This average and normal man abused and hurt his own family, had killed more than Red had ever seen anyone kill before, he killed for fun, eradicated cities and towns for the amusement of himself and the worst part… He didn't seem to have a single bone in his body where he felt any kind of remorse- he was a psychotic mass murderer. Red had initially wanted Giovanni to crumble before him…

But he had been beaten this time; outsmarted so cruelly and so easily. Red wondered where he himself had gone wrong. His lips trembling he clicked the gun latch, the sound was deafening in the white silence.

There was no win in this.

As always…

Red wondered when he was EVER going to win. He hadn't even gotten the answers he wanted and knew he was never going to get them now- he actually highly doubted there really were any real answers. It had all been the bloodthirsty hobby of a man who had had too much time and a lot of money to spend, but it was time to end this funny, oh so terribly funny game! Red steadied his shaking hand.

He pulled the trigger.

The shot was so loud it was deafening that Red didn't hear it.

He dropped the gun and slumped against the desk looking down at the body on the plush carpeted floor the blood dripping agonisingly, bleeding into the fibres of the carpeting. The Persian cat looked over at him quietly. Nothing moved for a few seconds and Red struggling to breathe properly knocked over not only the black king but the white king as well.

Neither of them had won in the end.

He was ruined, shattered, hurt. He cried.

Red sat next to the body and cried. Tears of rage and frustration and pain and anger and desolation at the fact that this was not how it was supposed to end; it wasn't how he had ever envisioned it to end. But it had ended a vicious future and that consoled him somewhat. The cat padded up to him, rubbing its furry head against his leg and Red pushed it away.

He couldn't love anymore.

He had lost the ability to feel anything.

He sat there feeling hollow as the tears dried up and his whole body aching.

He could only hate now. Love was foreign and he didn't know how. He highly doubted he would be able to love again.

Or at least, if he did somehow learn…

It would take someone very special to make him do so.

 

* * *

 

Team Rocket thereafter had melted into nothing. With no leader to guide them and no glory to strive forwards towards they had no work and disbanded. The cripples fleeing and making new lives. Red was happy for them. He also hated them for choosing the easy option out. Rocket were gone.

Or so he had thought.

Red knew one day they would be back though.

He just didn't know when.

But as he watched the HQ get torn apart by the police Red felt nothing, not even satisfaction as the super beasts were rounded up and killed.

He turned on his heel and walked away.

The heir of Team Rocket, the red haired child peeked round the debris, filthy and looking like one of the many street urchins Viridian City housed, unrecognisable under all the dirt. His catlike silver eyes blank and questioning and so confused.

Red hoped that child would get away from all of the pain.

Shutting himself off from the world Red left the scene.


	38. Chapter 38

Silver ran a hand through his hair and stared at Red who gazed back, pleading him to see his wrongs. Red had become a monster due to Team Rocket, the reason as to why Red was so… ruthless and angry whenever he became upset… it all made sense. When Red became upset it made him vulnerable to his emotions and all the self hatred and anger he kept bottled up inside would come flooding through and causing him to hurt anyone who came too near. It was self defence mechanism which the scarlet eyed male's consciousness had adopted- it was to protect Red from never getting hurt again. Yet it was so self-destructive, it didn't matter any longer if it had or had not been intended to break the awkward stoic male.

"I'm sorry."

Red mumbled his eyes downcast and Silver reached out to pat him on the shoulder once effective  
ly getting Red to look at him briefly.

"It's ok. I forgive you."

Red had never gotten over his loss and the last thing he had done was murder a man who in all rights deserved to die. But it had felt so fucking wrong. Silver realised that this man standing before him was the man who had taken Team Rocket down in a single night. Not even a day even and killed their leader and as a result effectively sent the organisation crashing down to earth once more into chaos as they tried to continue without their iron leader- but it hadn't worked and members- the unwilling ones fleeing as soon as they could. The rest merely melting away into their lives once more now that their purpose to serve was now gone. Silver recalled as a child seeing his fathers' dead body being wheeled away. He hadn't felt anything that day towards his father. He just knew he felt pure relief that the main cause of his hell was finally gone.

Gone.

That had been a nice thought.

But 'gone'… that also told him Gold and Green were gone. Silver was desperate to go find them, their bodies, their… anything that was left of them. He felt his sanity slowly slipping and he let out a small harsh bark of laughter- he was going insane finally. It was either make it or break it and Silver knew that all the shit he had endured as a kid, was flooding back and Team Rocket intended to psychologically kill him. Break him mentally before slowly torturing him to death. Why they wanted to kill him the redhead had no idea. He focused on Red who was clutching his head in his hands, shaking from side to side.

Red had been a member of Team Rocket against his freewill and had prevented the world from collapsing into a dreary hell. Red pulled his shirt back on slowly. When he did so Red looked at Silver chillingly and Silver had a feeling they would be witnessing Red's battle rage soon. The pure dormant fury he still held towards Team Rocket was astounding and Red wanted to destroy them all, finishing what he had started so many years ago properly.

"I want Green back."

"We will get him back."

"I'll kill them all."

"Yes. Yes you will Red."

"… Green… I want Green back…"

Red whimpered sounding like a small child as he paced about the equipment room looking so very lost in his vulnerable state of having revealed his past to everyone currently in the room. Silver tried to console the man but ended up getting distracted by a rather delusional Brock who was going a little bit conkers from the pain of his twisted ankle. Trying to pry the dirt bike specialist off his leg Silver answered Red as best he could.

"I know, but we can't affor-"

"TESTING TESTING~! OOOH~ WELL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOU WON'T BE DYING UNLESS SILVER GIOVANNI FORFEITS AND SURRENDERS TO TEAM ROCKET. IF HE DOES SO WE'LL LET ALL OUR HOSTAGES RUN FREE! SO PLEASE IF YOU SEE HIM CATCH HIM IF YOU CAN!"

Silver froze finally dislodging Brock from his leg, now it was all about him. It was all down to his personal choice and say in the matter as Petrel cackled maddeningly his voice as always a grating screechy pitch. Silver hissed.

He hated being the centre of attention.

They knew his weaknesses inside out. They knew how much he hated attention, how much he hated being singled out and how much it broke him down to have all that occur.

He swallowed as he re-tied his dark flaming red hair back into its high ponytail.

They still knew him.

It sickened him to know how much he had not change…changed...? He had changed. Silver believed he had changed for the better but right now… He felt suffocated like he couldn't speak and he wanted… Horrified he found himself knocking unconsciously on the wall of the room they were enclosed in. he was using the knock. He wanted to self harm.

He was having the worst relapse of his life and there was nothing he could do about it. Try as he might Silver knew that his mind was far too fragile from years of abuse to handle all the stress. It made him feel weak and worthless. Green's therapy had been brilliant and Silver knew he could fight this now but the problem was… Team Rocket was at large, and just knowing they had their greasy dirty paws on both his psychologist and his golden eyed lover made Silver want to curl up and die.

He just knew it was the fact that it was him who had been shoved centre stage and it was his decision that would determine the lives of everyone in the stadium.

Silver hadn't been so stressed in such a long time. He recalled self harm had been his escape from all the stress and difficulties in his life that stopped him from going mad or insane from the choices. He looked away, he had no idea what to do. If he gave himself up they would kill him for sure. Red certainly looked ready to spill some blood. Red's dangerous scarlet eyes flashing with fury and his pale hands twitching, itching to break something in the most violent manner possible. Silver looked at the athletes who all stared back at him speechless and Silver turned to the hole in the wall, making his mind up.

"I'll go to them, so once you hear them crowing their victory try and escape."

"No you can't!"

Falkner growled, Riley having woken halfway through Red's story shook his head solemnly and Silver almost wanted to scream at how difficult everything was. He could try and please them all but whilst it had seemed easy, so much easier before… Now it was the most difficult he had ever done in his life, trying to make everyone happy with what choice he made.

"Don't you see Silver? It's a plot. They're still going to kill us all even if you do give yourself up. You can't be a fucking martyr. It won't work. For once in your life be selfish."

Volkner was standing, his eyes strangely clear, the moody blonde from before long gone, after hearing Red speak of his past, Volkner felt like his own troubles (idiotic things such as a certain flame haired man with a massive afro continuously pestering him for the better part of his life as well as his broken family issues considering a drunkard step father who liked him until he opened his mouth.) didn't matter so much anymore. He would fight now and if he died then that was just how it went. Volkner stood barring the way and Silver could hear the screams in the stadium. It was agonising. It was taking too long.

More would die and they would just sit here.

Silver was going now.

"Move."

"No."

"I don't have time for this! And I know YOU don't have time and the rest of you don't have time to waste anymore. We've taken long enough. We need to go now!"

"Fine. I'm coming with you."

Red immediately agreed with him as he stretched out his muscles with feline grace, Silver gritted his teeth, fuck it. They would all just go now, ready or not. Surge seemed pretty eager to just go. He and the rest of them had had enough of waiting round.

"Alder…?"

The Unova champion turned to look at him questioningly his face worn as he tended to the wounded, a roll of clean bandages slung about his shoulders. Silver looked round at the unwilling and the injured. They looked terrible, beaten and defeated, weary and just so tired and Silver hoped they weren't willing to die just yet. Even if he himself felt like just waiting for the bombs to go off, he at least wanted to see Gold before that happened and maybe just say goodbye.

Gold couldn't be dead.

Not yet anyway.

They knew his relationship with Gold was more than just friends. They would keep the hawkeyed male alive to see him die. Silver tried not to crumble; pulling himself together he faced the awaiting Alder.

"Make sure you get everyone left behind in here that can't fight out of the stadium if you can."

"May I ask why?"

Morty asked delicately and Silver grimaced not looking directly at the dopey blonde's still gruesome shoulder wound. Morty didn't seem to notice it anymore but he breathed quickly and lightly as if it elevated the pain somewhat. Falkner was stocking up on arrows slotting different lengths, sizes and types into his quiver.

"This place is going to blow up as soon as they capture me."

"Ah, shit."

Alder immediately began pulling out orders for his Unova team to get a move on, Silver knew they probably had thirty minutes until everything went off, that was the minimum, and hopefully he could buy enough time and give them at least an hour so that the people in the stands could have a chance at fleeing. Team Rocket would grow tired of waiting and might just decide to kill them all now anyway. Red was blazing now, looking furious and dangerous and Silver knew that this man, who had taken Team Rocket down before, could do it again. Red had one purpose now and that was to find Green and rescue him. Silver hoped Gold was alright. He hoped to fucking god Gold was alright. Volkner stepped out and over the rubble in the hole in the wall a taser strapped to his wrist the electrocuting studs wrapped over his knuckles. The blonde gave him a dry smile.

"As soon as we step out of this place completely, we're effectively declaring war and we're going to be swarmed by grunts."

Silver nodded and Falkner held out a second bow to him. The redhead hesitant took the weapon and the quiver full of arrows. He doubted he could actually use it… Falkner loaded his own string and carefully stepped out his fingers hooked on the feathered end of the arrow, Wallace following him holding a hockey stick- Surge swore that using anything that could bludgeon a person was your best friend in war. The enemy least expected it which was why he had survived that dreadful war prior to Team Rocket's uprising in Red's life story. He looked at Volkner warily.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"After listening to Red's fucked up life I realised that I have nothing on that if he can fight I will too. Besides I owe Flint a knuckle sandwich; that dumbass. I hope he didn't go and get himself killed."

Volkner switched on the taser and smirked at the hiss and crackle of power that buzzed through the stunner. The hallway got a bit crowded as the rest of Hoenn and the majority of Sinnoh joined them out and Silver didn't bother making a head count knowing that as of now, they would lose more people. But they wanted to do this for the sake of doing something right. Then it made him feel better. Only a little; Red was the only one who did not hold a seriously dangerous weapon save a small knife, the one he had threatened Gold with earlier. Red held up a hand for silence and held out one finger, telling them all to stay put as he scouted ahead. Slinking round the nearest corner on the left Red slipped round. There was a moment of silence when a vicious crack and a thud followed. Red poked his head round the corner beckoning them to come.

The commander grunt laid on the floor his eyes sightless and Silver shocked took a step back. Red had… Red had killed him. Red kicked the body of the Rocket member his expression dark.

"He was my dorm mate when I was a grunt. He liked killing birds and twisting their wings off before killing them. I never thought someone as dim as he was ever going to be promoted."

Silver looked back over his shoulder, they needed to split up. One group needed to get into the stands and free the people as well as try extinguishing the flames at still burned bright and furious in the arena gates. The other would come with him to rescue Gold and Green and the other hostages- there were simply too many of them. Red toed the body of the man without any kind of emotion evident, his expression cold and pitiless.

"This is what we will do. Grunts just ignore or knock out. Kill the commanders and any higher ranking officer."

"Why?"

Sabrina frowned, clutching a knotted piece of heavy rope which made an effective mace when swung about. Red gave her almost what Silver would call a withering look. Sabrina was unphased by it and the redhead was rather surprised the Kanto gymnast was able to withstand Red's current wrath. But then again Sabrina was unusual; they all were in their own right.

"They're dangerous unlike grunts. They'll start Team Rocket again and again if we let just one go, it'll never end. No, show no mercy, they won't for us so why should we even bother with them."

"He's right."

Wallace agreed his hair frayed and untamed and Silver turned to them all. He shuddered, what happened if the enemy had guns? They would be no match. Unless they got guns themselves. The silvery eyed male had a feeling they would need to attack or ambush a large group of Rocket members in order to obtain the materials they needed. He glanced at Surge out of the corner of his eyes, the horrible sensation of wanting to just… flee swirling in his gut. But he wouldn't flee. But he felt like he'd go mad by the end of it all if he still lived.

"Surge I want to split us up into two groups. One to set the stands free and the other to come with me and Red to rescue the hostages; it will also be where I will surrender."

"You still aren't thinking of that are you!?"

Volkner growled and Silver glowered at him heatedly, the blonde would never ever understand his dilemma. Of how much he had lost already to his own damn father- the one who preferred to beat him when becoming one of his sick experiments would've been so much kinder. The blonde stood over next him.

"I'm going with you just to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Me too."

Falkner was looking edgily about, as if worried about something. Silver then voiced his concerns about the guns and Maylene shook her head.

"That's suicide if you want to go and wrestle some guns off some trigger happy idiots."

"Its suicide if we just walk in there unprepared for flying pellets of metal."

The redhead snapped his patience wearing thin and he was just about ready to bolt and go off to find Gold himself. He could tell by the strained tension in Red's body how much the raven haired male wanted to do just the same. Surge quickly divided them. Volkner, Falkner, Red, Wallace, Silver, Roxanne and Whitney and the rest of them would combat the grunts guarding the way into the stands. Wishing each other luck Silver watched Surge and his team leave and then turned to look down the looming dark hallway, wondering if they were going to make it out in time. He just hoped… But knowing Team Rocket he knew the detonator for the bombs would be wherever Archer was. If they found Archer, they would find the main mother-ship for the mass networking of bombs in the stadium.

"We need to go."

Red said softly, his voice betraying no fear just anticipation. He was going to find Green! Definitely! Falkner hissed his seventh sense tingling and whipped about sending his already loaded arrow flying with lightning reflexes, the sharp point spearing the grunt that had come up behind them, intending to surprise attack them; in the shoulder. The navy haired male lowered his bow looking paler than normal as the man shrieked in pain; Volkner quickly silenced the screaming man with a sharp electrifying jab to his sternum rendering the grunt unconscious. Falkner retrieved his arrow, looking thoroughly grossed out as he stuck the bloody object back in his quiver, favouring a clean one.

"AHEM~ LADIES AND GENTS~ A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT HAS BEEN MADE IN HONOUR OF THE RENOWNED PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK, NOTABLE FOR HIS EXTENSIVE RESEARCH ON THE HUMAN PSYCHE WHO HAS JUST ARRIVED, LET US GIVE HIM A WARM WELCOME!"

Shit.

It was as if karma was a bitch times a million today. They really had the worst luck and the shittiest timing in the world. Red looked at Silver and Silver looked back, speechless. Even the rest of their team had varying degrees of distress and anger at the announcement.

Now Team Rocket was fighting their dirtiest. They had a world psychologist/ scientist and a rather prominent head figure as well at that in their bloody paws. Silver knew they couldn't afford to mess up now.

This gave him no choice but to HAVE to go give himself in to them.

Red turned to look at the fallen grunt whose partner was haring down the corridor at them after realising he had lost his buddy. Snarling at this fresh piece of breaking news Red flung his knife at the man, the sharp lethal blade sinking into the grunts' flank. The grunt felt squealing like a pig and Red turned to look at Silver his eyes wild with fear- for the first time it was fear.

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

Samuel Oak was a punctual man and liked to be on time everywhere, as soon as he had received notification of his grandson's abduction he had immediately called off his research, putting it onto a temporary hiatus he had gathered himself together and had taken the first flight he could from Kanto into Unova. He had been greeted at the airport by two men in black. They had been ever so shifty as they drove him in silence to the intimidating… smoking…

The stadium burned in all of its hellish underworld stage.

It looked like hell.

Oak had been watching the games on and off in his labs, especially Green's matches- this however… he had heard of the lockdown terror in the stadium and that any form of outside help was impossible- the army was immobilised under threat from a nuclear bomb scare and the police force couldn't even infiltrate lest they got blown up as well. Oak couldn't really believe it all until he drove past the scores of Rocket members guarding the outer shell of the stadium decked with guns of many shapes and sizes. He hoped Green would be alright. He knew it was a bad idea coming to this place- but Green was his precious grandson.

The screams of pain coming through that phone line had been excruciating and Oak had given in so easily to the pained cries of Green. He stepped out of the car and onto a death plain. It was a nightmare come true and more. Dead bodies littered the arena some were women, some were men, many of those limp cold bodies were children as the parents sat submissive and muted and shattered beyond repair as they had watched their own flesh and blood and love murdered in front of their very eyes. Static crackled in the speakers as a man with a high mocking voice commandeered the mic:

"AHEM~ LADIES AND GENTS~ A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT HAS BEEN MADE IN HONOUR OF THE RENOWNED PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK, NOTABLE FOR HIS EXTENSIVE RESEARCH ON THE HUMAN PSYCHE WHO HAS JUST ARRIVED, LET US GIVE HIM A WARM WELCOME!"

Only that man clapped, maddened and hysterical as he laughed screeching through the mic, the people in the stadium cowed and shrank back frightened like little mice, Oak looked about, he was supposed to make the transaction here, Green for the money. He hadn't brought the money in person, stating- his overly clever mind not allowing him to fall for the 'bring it in cash'- a few terms that Green better be alive by the time he arrived and the fact that he would pay up when Green was safely out of the stadium and in safe hands, away from their nasty claws.

However…

He should've foreseen their dirty play. They wouldn't and weren't going to keep their promise. This actually made the professor feel a little bit better that he hadn't actually brought the money physically. He knew it was impossible to fight; he was an old man for goodness sake he couldn't fight to save his life let alone move fast enough to do anything really. The blow came heavy and hard and Oak dropped to the dusty arena floor, hoping they still let Green go. When he came to his vision somewhat fuzzy he realised he was face to face with the last person he had ever imagined to be here- Agatha.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Samuel?"

The iron haired hag circled him slowly, an old rival of his, it was a shame she had been such a clever woman. Oak saw his grandson now bound with ropes lying submissive, bedraggled and silent. Another male, chained this time was beside the brunette and this raven haired teen was shirtless with dry blood crusting darkly all over his strong muscled torso his half lidded eagle golden eyes glittering with hopelessness and pain. Green stirred and upon spotting his grandfather let out a quiet shriek.

"G-green!"

Oak gasped out, feeling muggy from the blow he had taken to the head, everything looked blurry now instead of fuzzy. Agatha chuckled.

"Sorry old chap. We've broken your pretty little grandson. He speaks no more."

"Don't tell me you've ripped his tongue out you-you!"

Oak struggled to find words and Agatha shook her head simpering sickly sweet at him, gently patting the older scientist on the cheek in amusement, Oak jerked away from her his mind still hazy and blank. He didn't understand, why Agatha!? She had always been a malicious and spiteful woman but never in a million years had he imagine her working for 'Team Rocket'. Agatha leered at her old enemy looking very much like an oversized toad in her saggy glory. Green whimpered pitifully- Gold rattled his chains in response, too exhausted from Proton's torture to even begin to speak.

"No…"

Oak bit out as he took in the reality of both Gold and Green's physical states. Gold lay against the wall, quietly saving up his energy now, yes he was tired and he had lost quite a bit of blood, if he managed to break free… He would have enough to fight his way out using the last of his brute strength. But Gold had been observing Archer who now stood to one side talking on his communication device to Petrel who was now back down in the stadium something about bombs and detonations. Proton was with Ariana in a corner looking out the windows into the arena, now that the fun was over and Agatha was merely having a reunion with an old 'colleague' they had simply just stood down for a break to watch Petrel restart his murderous puppet show. Oak looked at Green carefully as the way his handsome grandson's eyebrows were pinched together in pain, his lips blue and he was shivering violently.

"If you've ripped his tongue out…"

"No. We found we didn't have to resort to pulling out his lovely little tongue. As much as I'd love to have done Archer wants to sell him for high price to one of the rich tycoons who can afford human pets. Thus we need ALL of him intact."

Agatha cackled and whacked him casually with her cane in her glee.

"It is very nice to see you again Samuel. I trust you are well?"

She then bared her browning, yellowed teeth in a horrible ugly smile and Oak far too polite to look away or make some kind of reaction kept his expression perfectly neutral as he addressed the hag like witch in front of him. Green lying directly across from him looking beaten and very much like a distressed animal, his nostrils flared and the whites of his eyes showing as blatant fear rolled off the psychologist in waves. Oak couldn't forgive them for what they had done to all these poor people, trapping them and killing them and torturing them just because of their ridiculous wish for world domination.

"I am very good."

The elderly man responded, keeping his tone equal and Agatha howled with laugher. Gold glanced at the laughing old woman's' back, coming to the inevitable conclusion that every executive or higher commander in Team Rocket was officially insane. He hissed in pain as every breath his took opened up the tally chart of cuts etched into his chest again, over and over. He could tell by the way Green was pulling at his ropes whining over and over that his brilliant psychologist reduced to a mute shadow of his former self was distraught.

It had been ridiculously stupid of Green's grandfather to have come to Team Rocket; the hawkeyed male could see it written across Green's face at how he was desperately trying to tell his grandfather how he shouldn't have come and that he should've just let him die. But Oak was a true gentleman to the core and did not sever such family ties so easily.

"Let us go."

Oak stared Agatha down, the woman who had so spitefully hated him for so long, deciding gentleman or not he would never forgive such a monster of a woman to have caused so much pain.

"Let them go Agatha."

Oak grunted as her cane collided with his cheek viciously.

"Oops~ my hand slipped. Let them go? Ha! In your dreams."

 

* * *

 

"Let's go!"

"We're wasting time running in circles like this!"

"Guys I think my arm… My arm is broken. Fuck don't touch it!"

"Here, use this to make a sling."

"Let's go upstairs!"

Falkner had already lost three arrows, two had pinned a grunt to the wall and the third had hit another in the stomach, sinking deep enough to make it a horrible wound but not life threatening. The group turned the corner into the large atrium of the main west stands hall. All eyes were on them and the grunts advanced immediately engaging them in battle. Falkner was on fire, as if he were on auto he loaded and fired volley after volley of arrows, each one hitting their marks perfectly. Their enemy dropping like ripened fruit off a tree. Red had acquired another blade and was swiftly moving amongst the mass of black commanders and grunts alike, like some dark ethereal spectre, furious and frightening slitting throats and breaking necks as easily and without emotion. Whitney and Roxanne had each other's backs- the Johto martial artist pinning her opponents and leaving Roxanne to finish them off with the metal baseball bat she held, bludgeoning them into unconsciousness. Wallace and Volkner had likewise teamed up and were protecting Falkner's back as he shot his deadly barbs into the fray.

Volkner was almost as lethal as Red with his stunner, executing clever, quick strikes that paralyzed their enemy within seconds of contact. Wallace gave off a menacing aura, holding a training half javelin he speared his enemies. The atrium was filled with the cries and shrieks of the inhabitants as they fought one another knowing it was do or die. They were not soldiers but with a born desperation and the anger fuelling them to want to survive the athletes held their own favouring brute strength as their ally in the mini bloodbath that was fast unfolding in the wide space, nowhere to hide. The ricochet of a gun went off and the redhead looked about alarmed as did Falkner, frantically searching with his bow so he could take the gunman out. Finally spotting the sole gun user Falkner shot him easily, the gun falling from prone hands and Whitney pounced on it, kicking out of arms reach under a large cabinet before swivelling with an impressive display of flexibility dealt a high jump kick into a rather large grunt's face.

Silver wondered how on earth people in the face of such danger could just pull out their baser instinct and just… hurt others like this, he didn't think it was possible. He felt sick as he watched Falkner, so gentle in reality shoot a commander in the face, his lips bared in a snarl. How Wallace flew about piercing his opponents anywhere and in any manner he could. Volkner was not out for blood and instead mocked and danced round his foes. Red however in contrast was bathed in blood.

There was so much crimson all over him.

"FUCK!"

"HELP ME!"

"WHAT!?"

"NOW!"

Whitney shrieked as she ducked a swipe of a knife and Roxanne was there for her swinging out with her bat her face contorted in fury. Red was leaping about, like some mountain cat of some kind untouchable and incredible in his power as he easily destroyed grunt after grunt. Silver whipped out with his bow tripping up a pair who tried to grab Wallace as he struggled to get out of a chokehold, escaping by biting on his assailant's hand savagely.

"Thanks."

The Hoenn second gasped out massaging his throat stabbing the man who had choked him with his half javelin before turning to elbow a Rocket member in the face and then pummelling him with the butt end of the metal lance, Volkner his nose bloodied and his lip torn reeled back seeing stars and Silver let an arrow fly, hitting the blonde mans' attacker in the leg causing him to crash to the ground in alarm and pain.

There was so much blood.

It splattered across the floor amidst the battle cries and pained howls. Falkner swearing loudly as a grunt managed to overwhelm him even though said Rocket minion was pin cushioned with arrows, Volkner coming to the bluenette's rescue, his taser fully powered delivering a crackling and electrifying blow to the Rocket members' temple.

Red truly lived up to his name his Kanto athlete uniform painted crimson as were his hands and even his hair was stained with the stuff; as he stood at the other side of the atrium battling it out with a commander grunt who held a large blade himself. Silver was holding his own near Wallace as he grappled against a young grunt, a small boy, very young using his bow as his weapon. Silver didn't really know how to fight but even now he was stronger than this boy. It just felt wrong to hurt him but… Silver stepped back and swung the thicker length of the bow out, catching a heavy blow to the side of the boys' head. The young grunt dropped to the ground stunned and Silver spotting Red taking on at least three to four other black clad men drew an arrow, took aim and the sharp shaft flew straight and true to sink into one of the unsuspecting backs.

Red cut the rest down his grip slipping on the knife he dropped it in favour of taking the final grunt by his own weapon and turning it in on the man. Dropping the body Red nodded to Silver in thanks and the redhead turned his arrow on Volkner who was fiercely choking a higher ranked officer. Interesting. Silver shot him, but missed as his hands were shaking so much, Red thoroughly into the blood lust that had over taken him picked up the fallen arrow and stabbed the struggling man with it, in his eye. Shocked Silver almost dropped his bow and Falkner looked away surveying their battle field with piercing scrutiny. The man died instantly and Volkner dropped the body in disgust.

"Is everyone alright?"

Wallace panted, sporting a heavy slash on his shoulder and one of his fingers was at a crooked angle. Silver knew by looking at the digit it had been broken or dislocated. Roxanne looked the worst off being the smallest of the group, chunks of her hair was missing and her face was bloody mess from where she had been defeated before Whitney could help. Whitney was limping and her hand was bleeding from where she had blocked a knife slash. Wallace tore up one of his uniform sleeves, grateful Whitney used it to bind her hand tightly.

"We're okay…"

Falkner coughed, his weak chest still recovering from the blow it had endured. Silver knew that they couldn't afford to have such a battle the next time, they were all tiring fast and some of them already sported injuries that would hinder them.

"Quick. We need to go."

"Go where?"

"What happens if we get split up?"

"Get the fuck out of the stadium perhaps?!"

"SHUT UP! We need to find out where they're keeping the hostages!"

"I'm sorry what's happening?"

And they were all back again; human and arguing and not ruthless killers- Red paced agitated snorting like a horse. Silver was truly amazed; Falkner seeming to have picked up on his appalled train of thought sent him an apologetic smile that looked more of a contorted parody of a grimace than anything else. Silver picked up a bloodied arrow and looked at it quietly not joining in the arguments he wandered off towards the exit of the atrium, near to Red who was kicking the dead bodies aside.

There was a crackling noise and the athletes looked up at the ceiling worried slightly before returning to deciding on what their next course of action was.

The sound came again.

There was a high pitched buzzing followed by several beeps and Red sprang into action, his strange pre-cognition allowing him time as he lunged forwards tackling Silver, both of them tumbling, rolling as the atrium shook violently, fire erupting over the mouth of the ceiling as large and even massive chunks of metal and stone tumbled down. Silver gasped as he felt one of his ears tear slightly, pained feeling blood trickling out of his damaged ear, gritting his teeth he sat up but dizzily fell back down, his balance corrupted by the loss of hearing in one ear due to blood clotting inside, his bones almost humming with the aftershocks of the blast. They knew where they were. The executives were now playing with them, their mass network of bombs aiding them to just give them the advantage of blowing them up whenever they wanted. Red slowly sat up, sliding off of Silver's limp form as he did so, brushing the dust off his bloody clothes.

Silver took in his bearings from his position on the floor breathing, sucking in oxygen trying to stem the pain and regain his balance. It seemed only he and Red was trapped on this one side, all the rest were on the other or… suffered the same fate as Roxanne.

Roxanne lay under the mass of rubble that had cascaded down from the ceiling, Silver slowly got up his one good ear picking up on Whitney on the other side of the mountain of debris whimpering as she tried to get Roxanne to stay awake.

"Babe, please! Rox! Roxy! Stay awake, come on! Look at me, look at me we're going to be alright, we're going to get you out from under there! God you STUPID BITCH DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES! PLEASE ROXANNE! DON'T!"

"She's fading."

Wallace muttered his voice thick and Falkner who had said nothing so far merely gave a small whispered prayer and as Whitney sobbed over the body of her crushed friend. Silver sat up and then stood shakily, testing out his mobility and found that he had regained the majority of his balance now, he didn't want to try cleaning the clot of blood in his ear lest he make it worse. He looked over at Red who was plucking distractedly, scowling darkly at his bloodied clothing. Silver looked at their only exit behind them before picking up his bow which had somehow survived the blast, it was missing chunks but still functional, he had lost all his arrows and the redhead assumed the quiver was on Falkner's side, making do with the ones still sticking unbroken out of the dead Rocket recruits (only about 5 arrows) Silver limped slightly over to the corridor that would continue both his and Red's solitary journey. Volkner called out to him his voice muffled by the rubble.

"Silver?"

"Yes?"

"Find them!"

"We will. Get out of here whilst you still can."

The silvery eyed teen promised as he looked down the corridor. The executives had done this, separating both himself and Red from the rest of their group on purpose. Red joined him his hands bare, favouring to do the next stage of their awry 'rescue' plan unarmed. Silver bit down on his dry tongue as he heard Whitney scream in anguish.

He knew where they were keeping the hostages now.


	39. Chapter 39

Red kicked aside the door that allowed them to advance into the next room. It was almost like an obstacle course, each 'section' or 'part' of the maze both he and Red passed through contained either more or less men with varying weapons of different effect. Flamethrowers and even tear gas and guns and even stun guns. Silver unravelled the makeshift scarf he had made with part of Green's uniform jacket his eyes watering from the gas in the previous corridor, Red seemed unaffected by the stuff and knocked aside a pair of grunts effortlessly, in his rage was practically unstoppable. Red eased aside the broken door and held the gun out in front of him like a shield ready to pull the trigger at moment's notice. But there was nothing. Red poked his head in slightly.

Silver made as if to step into the empty room. Red halted him his expression fierce and calculating as he weighed up the possibilities of something being in the room. Deciding to play it safe Red turned away from the room.

"No. Let's take the other one."

As tempting as it was to go through a clear room Silver knew what Red meant. It was booby trapped possibly rigged to blow or something of a similar manner which would no doubt cause their demise. Petrel and Proton must've set this enjoyable little game of 'maze' for them both when they had been trapped in their equipment room previously. Red peered round the corner seeing it was swarmed with grunts. Silver looked down at his bloodied forearm, he had sustained a long horrible slash that had cut right down to the bone, he was losing blood fast but he would live, it was painful but nothing he hadn't really done before... So Silver knew he wouldn't die.

Hopefully.

Red raised his eyebrows at the hallway of grunts. They couldn't continue like this. They'd end up being killed. But Silver knew he would continue to fight until he saw Gold and knew that Red would be for the same reason except for Green and his grandfather. Red checked his bullets and cursed silently at the pitiful number left. He would make do. Silver wiped at his still streaming eyes, tear gas was a dreadful thing and he hated how it just stung even after he had gotten out of the foul smelling cloud.

"We should surrender. Hopefully then we can convince them to take us to their 'leaders' aka. The Executives."

Silver suggested weakly knowing he wouldn't last the massive fight that they would engage in once they rounded the corner. Red hissed angrily, hating the idea. Silver tried to placate the angered man but the lanky awkward antisocial was having none of it before he was stepping round the corner and shooting everything and anything at random. Appalled Silver ran after Red who left a blazing trail of hot blood and it glittered slickly and dark under the weak light that came through the slitted blinds covering the windows.

Red wasn't thinking straight anymore.

Red was on a rampage and now he was killing everything and it was terrifying. Silver felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the ferocity in how Red restrained a commander and after finding his gun had run out of bullets merely smashed said commanders' head in with a brutal swing from the metal object.

"Red! Stop! RED! GODAMNIT!"

Silver backed away as he was slowly cornered, pulling out an arrow and using it as a dagger, he was useless now he couldn't shoot anything, his slashed up arm proving too painful to pull and draw the string back on his bow. Silver had discarded the thing when it had shattered under the hefty blow of a baton. The grunts leered at him and Silver tried to think of anything he could do to get out of this situation, Red was way ahead now and hadn't realised his partner was cornered. Silver was desperate as he lunged out with the arrow, his hair flame red spilling slightly down his sweaty ash and blood streaked face.

"RED STOP! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!"

Silver managing to stab the arrow into one of the commanders' knees causing him to buckle down in shock, the other quickly like lightning lashed out, catching Silver on the side of the head- the side with his unhearing ear. Silver dropped like a stone now that his balance had been knocked out of whack, reeling he staggered back sparks flitting across his closed eyelids from the pain. He only had a few split seconds to realise he could've moved before the commander grunt yanked him up by his hair and restrained him in seconds, cinching the silvery eyed male's scarred wrists in his large hot sticky leather clad hands. Silver breathing heavily his hair hanging in blood clotted clumps round his face; he looked over at Red who still fought like the fucking devil had possessed him.

"RED!"

Red couldn't hear.

"Shit… RED!"

Silver found the amount of bodies wasn't as disturbing as he thought it would be. He flinched as the click of a gun and the cold muzzle was held to his temple. Silver froze praying for Red to turn who was holding a grunt with pale eyes up by the scruff of his throat, watching him fight frantically to escape the crimson eyed males' rage. The commander grunt coughed blood – no doubt from a wound he had sustained in attempting to bring Red down. The Rocket officer called out to Red:

"PUT THAT MAN DOWN OR THIS KID GETS HIS BRAINS BLOWN OUT!"

Red turned his eyes alight with blood lust and the craving to kill everything. But upon seeing Silver captured and struggling ever so slightly dropped the cowering grunt and then dropped the knife he held. The commander grunt smirked and motioned with the gun and the remained grunts came forwards warily before shackling Red completely, arms behind his back, Red snarled and tried to bite them but the commander who smirked.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to get a promotion once I deliver you both to the Executives."

Silver twisted in his captor's grasp, wanting to get free, he hated the sticky leather on his skin, it made him feel dirty and vulnerable. But at least they were going to where Gold and Green hopefully were. Silver didn't know what they would do if they weren't there. He held his tongue at the thought, not wanting this to have been for nothing and that he had let Red down, out of all the people, Silver trusted Red with all his being and did not want to suddenly just crush everything and all the spunk out of the raven haired male because he had been too weak to hold his own in a fight. Silver dug his heels in, still fighting against his captor who bundled him along unceremoniously, Silver hissed in pain as the harsh cracked leather clamped down further, executing pressure upon his slashed arm.

"You're pathetic you know."

The commander whispered malevolently into the redhead's working ear, Silver frowned, of course he knew that. He didn't need to rub it in his face. Silver jerked violently hoping to dislodge the grip on him but to no avail.

"You do know what we want to do with you don't you Silver?"

Silver hated how this man thought he could just say his name like he knew him. But then again he was Giovanni's son. All of team Rocket by default had a right to know him. It was obnoxious in the way he was being manhandled and Silver looked over his shoulder to see Red with his eyes closed breathing heavily as he calmly came along quietly, his clothes ripped and torn, blood crusting like a second skin all over his body.

"The executives want to publicly kill you~ they want to show us all what you should've been and in all reality was not. You were supposed to die Silver. You were never wanted; you were always the very thing Giovanni had hated."

Silver tried to shut him out. Naturally he knew all that but it still stung. It still hurt.

It still actually fucking hurt to be told it.

To have it said to his face by the enemy made it painful.

Yes, he knew he had meant to die. Not his brilliant mastermind father, but he the little red haired weakling who had never ever been wanted. No one had touched him as a child, there was some kind of unspoken rule back then touch the boss's son without his permission and you died. But then again not many of Team Rocket knew he had existed; only the Executives and very high ranking officers but the grunts most certainly didn't know anything about an heir. Silver recalled those dark days of nothing but suffering. He had prayed to God every night to smite him.

But Silver ended up throwing his religion away because God had never answered his prayers.

Death had been his salvation before. His dream, his golden fucking ticket out of that hellhole.

As had pain and self mutilation.

He had tried to die so many fucking times yet had been denied it! Giovanni had prevented it, making sure he suffered every single miserable day until his father decided exactly when he could die- as if he were some prize animal being readied for slaughter. What prize? Silver snorted derisively at the mere through. He had never been prized or wanted, until Green Oak, his psychologist had come along and shoved him face first, head first into a young man named Gold Hunter. The commander pierced him with his pale eyes his thin face contorted with a mixture of revulsion and immense amusement. Silver thought the expression made the man look like he had swallowed a lemon and was slowly choking on it- oh how he wished that was true... Silver stumbled slightly, his own thoughts muddled due to blood loss. He felt so light headed… He wanted to go to sleep…

"You pretty boyfriend is dead you know. His throat was slit only an hour ago."

Silver thrashed into consciousness, his mind whirling and wheeling with shock, WHAT!? He snarled not wanting to believe the commander who shoved him through a doorway rudely. Red had perked up his ear pricked as he heard of Gold's 'death'.

"Gold isn't dead!"

"How would you know?"

"Because Team Rocket would keep him alive just so they could kill him in front of me."

"Well aren't you a clever boy~ No, he's not dead. YET! But that filthy faggot will be as will you once we get you to the executives. Who would've thought? The boss's son was a fucking homo? But you know what? I think it's sweet~"

The commander purred and Silver sickened turned his head away, heart racing from the temporary scare he had been given. It wasn't funny at all.

"Maybe you can die in each other's arms?"

The commander mused as he slotted his key card through a security check point. Red was rattling his chains irritated, and making low growling noises as he snapped at his captives who shrank back, afraid. They reached the commentators box quite quickly and Silver had no idea what to expect as the door was opened and both he and Red were shoved inside. Silver gasped at the sight presented before him. It was beyond…

It smelt of blood and terror and even piss. There was a quiet beeping in the background and in the dim lighting of the controls and the fading daylight Silver made out Gold's form.

"What did you do to him!?"

Silver whispered his heart shattering as Gold hung from his chains, gagged and barely breathing, the horrible tally chart of cuts gleaming blood in his chest and the torn 'R' on his shoulder cracked and raw. The ugly mess of burned melted skin on his already scarred leg was sickening. Silver struggled violently as Ariana took over, restraining him, a gun held in the small of his back. Silver felt his knees go weak, buckling under him as Ariana hauled him to standing ('pull yourself together you worthless piece of shit!'). Red stood in his chains motionless as he spotted Oak and Green, the psychologist was curled up shaking staring dismayed at Red, not wanting the raven to see him like this, the grunts left the room leaving them both with the three executives. Archer turned to Red and Silver a small smile playing on his thin lips.

"Greetings to the both of you, my name is Archer, I assume you already know my lovely Proton and Ariana here, Petrel is still down in the arena and cannot be present for this glorious reunion, but no matter and please meet our esteemed interrogator- Agatha. Oh! Aren't you…? Well, well, if it isn't Red. I heard you were still alive, knocking about somewhere. I never expected for you to return to us of all things."

Proton was smirking, highly pleased to find that their 'white' king was the boy he had raped and tormented so very long ago. It pleased him greatly to see what he had turned into. This lanky awkward and vengeful beauty before him was his own creation. Proton loved it the uncontrollable rage that spilled off of Red and the pure display of raw power fuelled by justice and anger was enlightening and stunning. Red stepped forwards but Archer held up a hand stopping him as Proton stepped nearer to the detonator which would effectively blow up the entire stadium. Red halted. Silver growled as his step mother pushed the barrel of the gun into his back further.

"You will listen to my proposal very carefully."

Proton purred, fingering the switches lovingly that would set off the bombs- it was key activated so even if he pressed one now, nothing would happen until he stuck that key in; but if he lost the key Proton had programmed the bombs to go off after 24 hours had passed exactly- however no one needed to know he had set this baby off the day before giving them a mere hour and a half before it actually blew. Red his nostrils pinched not taking his eyes off of his lover nodded sharply. Agatha snickered in the background and Red loathed her. He hated her with all his heart. He wanted to kill her.

"Either you give yourself up and we let these hostages free and if you fight us they will die."

Proton went over and pressed three little sticky patches onto each of the three hostages, Red didn't have to look to know they were bombs. Green was cowering now his chest rising and falling rapidly his lips bloodless, pleading his dull emerald eyes pleading with him, 'save me.' Red felt his throat constrict, Oak shook his head through his gag and Gold despite broken, bruised and bloodied was wild and yet still somehow attractive like a magnificent chained animal as his blazing honey gold eyes flared to life, telling Red not to give himself up. Red felt the disgusting horrible rushing sensation of déjà vu.

This was the same as with his mother. But this time… This time it was worse, three people, two family and one of them was his lover and that his lover was first and foremost his best friend as well.

They weren't going to live.

If he gave himself up those three would die.

If he didn't.

They would die.

Silver seemed to sense this and struggled against the iron grip of his step mother with renewed strength. Red knew it was choose and die or not chose and die anyway; He had to stop Proton from detonating those bombs. Proton hummed in amusement.

"Please take your time. You're an adult now thus I cannot take away your free will to choose."

The irony in that statement was incredible. Red had no choice at all; it had all been predetermined and was given to him under the pretence of choice in a false set of options. They wanted to see him suffer and realise this. Red set his jaw, his very being oozing hatred. A dark, very dark type of loathing rolled off of the scarlet eyed man like a scent. Silver let out a small gasp of pain as Ariana twisted his arm savagely, telling him to stay put and to stop moving. Silver had never gotten over how fucking strong his step mother really was. It was insane but Silver felt her grip loosening as she thought he was struggling less and less. Proton turned to Silver a pleasing smile on his face.

"Well now, Silver… the last time I saw you, you only came up to my thigh. Haven't you grown into a fine young man?"

Silver knew Proton was mocking him. Gold was watching now his eyes narrowed, the white patch bomb stuck on his chest like a parody of a bandage plaster. Silver met Gold's anguished gaze and blinked an apology at him, for all that had happened and for not coming sooner. Gold looked relieved and was glad that the redhead wasn't too badly beaten up and Silver glowered at Proton and said nothing. Proton circled him and Ariana thoughtfully, Archer watched on looking like a regal big cat as he held his head high his thin eyebrows raised as he observed the scene. Silver growled as Ariana hummed, digging her nails into his slashed arm, Silver braced himself against the horrible pain.

"You know Giovanni had big plans for you."

Silver said nothing and Agatha stepped forwards to whip him across the face with her cane. Gold strained against his chains looking furious his voice muted by his rag gag. Green had turned his gaze to the floor, not wanting to look. Oak was watching in a horrified manner as Agatha pressed the tip of her cane into Silver's heaving chest.

"Speak!"

Silver still said nothing but cried out pained as Agatha jabbed him roughly, hard with her cane in his stomach. Gasping, winded Silver looked at Red who stood motionless, seemingly thinking something over in his clever, strategic mind. Proton stroked Silver on the cheek and Gold snarled something through his gag, it came out warped but Silver knew the golden eyed male was telling the mad scientist to back to fuck off. Proton laughed and sent Gold a flirtatious kiss that could mean too many things, Silver curled his lip. He knew all about Proton now and his disgusting urges and lust for children or younger men than himself. Proton ran a gentle gloved hand through Silver's hair.

"Oh you were such a useless child. Giovanni wanted to throw you into the fighting ring, just to show us he could and that nothing, not even his own family would stop him from reaching his goals. But you were the sole heir and thus… alas. He could not."

Silver felt sick. He had known as a child about the fighting ring. Giovanni had taken him once and hissed in his innocent ear: 'One day that could be you.' Silver turned his head away unable to look at Proton, instead seeking Gold's weary gaze finding nothing but pain and love for him there. It was comforting to know that Gold was still willing to do anything for him even though it was plain that the hawkeyed male could do nothing.

"He wanted to rip you to shreds in the lab yet he didn't because he actually felt sorry for you! Even your own birth mother hated you."

Proton continued pleasantly. Silver jerked, twisting painfully, no. His mother had loved him. But then as he recalled it as it had been… She had always been distant, loving, but that love was possibly forced and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Then he saw it, clear as day.

His mother hated him because he was the useless fruit that she had borne from rape. A child she had never wanted because she hadn't been ready for it, for him and had been forced to look after such a child. But she eventually did harbour some type of love. Silver knew she had, or else she would've tried everything in her power to have aborted him.

Silver dearly wished she had.

"She hated you because you looked so much like her. Because you had your father's eyes she couldn't get over the fact that she and Giovanni had merged and created one that had parts of both of them. You. She loved and hated you boy. She hated you because of what you looked like. But she somehow learnt to love you. This was why your father killed her. You killed your own mother!"

Proton continued his tone light as if he were merely talking about the weather. Silver didn't want to listen anymore. But Proton had a way with speaking that made you WANT to listen to him just in case he told you he was going to kill you and if you weren't listening would not know or be ready to deal with it.

"The boss was clever you see, he took away every single thing that you dearly loved in that sad little world of yours. He started with your mother, killing her in front of your very eyes. Everything else was slowly turned into the nightmare he had always wanted to give you."

Silver snorted. He still survived it and that's what was important.

"He might've taken everything away from me… but he never won. That old shitrag was crazy and I'm glad he died, I hope he's rotting somewhere where no one actually gives a fuck!"

Silver rasped out, and Agatha screeched ("HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO INSOLENTLY OF THE BOSS!?") and dealt a heavy, savage blow to his side, his arm taking the majority of the shock- with her solid cane, Silver gave a sharp intake of breath as he heard something crack. The sudden pain flooding him as he realised the woman had broken his arm- he always had had fragile bones… Choking on his tongue Silver tried to breeze over the pain like it was nothing, pained tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh you poor baby~"

Proton gazed at him with mock sadness his pale eyes full of murderous intent, a crazed light within and Silver knew they were going to break him emotionally and the worst part was he wouldn't be able to stop it. Proton turned to Gold and knelt down running a hand through the hawkeyed male's thick dark hair. Gold was straining to get away but it was futile. Proton pressed on one of Gold's cuts hard with his rough gloved fingers; Gold gave a strangled cry, warped through his gag. Silver wanted to shut his ears off the pain blistering through his being- it was too much.

"I want you to beg for mercy, I want you to be begging for forgiveness at the life you were never meant to have! And when you finally do I'll grant you out of pure kindness the death you have ALWAYS wanted!"

Proton told the redhead, smiled cruelly as he pulled a needle out of his pocket. He uncapped it and showed it to both Gold and Silver. Red was watching out the corner of his eyes, his head still turned and tilted in Green's direction.

"This is a slow reacting poison that clots the blood and numbs the muscles- aka the heart. If I inject this into your pretty golden eyed lover he will soon die of cardiac arrest. I'd probably give him twenty minutes to die. You have one minute to start begging. If you don't because of your spiteful hate you can watch him die painfully and slowly!"

Proton laughed freely and Gold was staring at the needle in horror, Silver swallowed. Shit. Gold found his silvery gaze and shook his head slowly. Heart beating rapidly Silver looked at the needle and the dangerous liquid it held. Gold gave a muffled noise.

No. Don't beg. It's not worth it.

Red looked over at Silver rattling his chains, this also meant he had a minute to decide. Silver torn began to open his mouth, his mind crumbling, unable to stand the pressure of the choice began to hyperventilate somewhat. Gold made a worried frustrated noise at the sight of the redhead struggling to control his feelings and everything that he had so far endured the throbbing broken pain of his arm hurt so fucking much Silver swore he would die before Gold would. But if it would save Gold, no matter how much the stocky teen told him not to Silver would do it just to save Gold. He hoped he was making the right choice.

"Please…"

Silver whispered his voice cracking, dropping his head, ashamed of himself and Red spoke up quickly overriding Silver initial outburst.

"Kill them all."

Silver snapped his head over to the scarlet eyed male horrified, was his cloudy brain hearing this correctly?! Did Red even know what the hell he had just said?! Red looked cold again, unmoving his expression stony and emotionless. He wasn't going to fall for that again, Proton was looking amused and Archer moved well out of the way in case flying body parts would hit him if Proton decided he would activate the stick bombs to kill the hostages. Green shuddered and let out a keening wail- as the only one not gagged Green was mute in speech either way. Red looked at Green, Silver shivering, stifling his flood of emotions as Proton put down the needle on the desk and drew out the knife from the sheathe on his belt. Silver lay limp in his step mothers' grasp which was lax due to his lack of fight and that his strength was ebbing fast.

So this is how it was going to end huh?

Silver felt the bottom drop out from his gut. No. It couldn't end like this. His mind teetering on the brink, Silver breathed through his nose heavily as Proton went up to Red and breathed in the scarlet eyed male's ear sensually:

"Your wish is my command~"

Proton laughed and Red said nothing wanting to rub his ear against his shoulder or something rid himself of the horrible crawly feeling Proton had left behind. Red prayed that Green would forgive him for his choice and so he promised to find the therapist in the afterlife. Oak shook his head frantically trying to get Red to rethink his choice but Red watched as Proton advanced on Gold first, his expression alight with anticipation, Gold unsure now of how he was going to die- blown up, cardiac arrest or his throat slit, jerked away. The hawkeyed male his pupils tiny from fear found Silver's frantic red rimmed grey silver gaze also wide and shocked, relaying his final message to him:

'Please don't forget me.'

Silver's mind broke.

Anger and hurt and fury and anguish consumed him and Silver had no idea what he was doing except that he didn't want it to end like this, with a snarl of pure rage and twisting savagely in Ariana's loose grip. Upon hearing his broken arm screaming in protest Silver stepped back into the Rocket executive using his small weight to momentarily throw her off balance, finding her hand, the one holding the gun to be exact, and bit down hard. Ariana screamed and Silver only bit her harder, the gun clattering to the floor Red gave Silver a split chance as he slammed bodily into Ariana the two tumbling to the floor. Archer moved but Silver was faster picking the gun up Silver fired at the first person he saw his teeth bared.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

The bang echoed round the room seeming to go on forever and ever, endless in what the redhead had just done and Proton turned as if looking at Silver as he fell to his knees, his eyes sightless, glassy, the bullet having gone straight through his heart, the knife clattering uselessly to the ground right next to Gold who shuddered closing his eyes with relief.

Silent silver tears streaking down his grime spattered face.


	40. Chapter 40

Whipping about his scarlet locks flying wildly about his face Silver turned the gun on Archer who was moving towards the detonator, intending to prematurely set off the bombs he fired several shots, Archer backed away warily, intending to make a break for it, Rocket grunts now streaming in through the door of the commentators' box. In the confusion Silver only saw through a thin haze of scarlet, turning the gun on the slowly dazed Ariana he shot her in the leg causing his step mother to crash to the floor with a screech before getting trampled on somewhat by her own minions, leaving her floundering on the cold unforgiving floor. Feeling a fountain of emotions building Silver bared his teeth, his grey steel eyes hard and lashed with tears as he shot randomly and quickly into the fray of black uniforms.

!

!

!

The easy fodder dropped like ripe fruit their bodies hitting the floor with heavy and solid, healthy thuds. Silver licked his lips a wave of red clouding his vision entirely as he scooped up another, larger gun intending to build up his repertoire and just kill.

"DIE ALL OF YOU!"

Silver hissed trigger happy and ruthless. The wave of red should've been terrifying but Silver welcomed it like an old friend. Realising this was what he had become, Team Rocket had intended to break him like they had broken Red. He was their second success.

Silver didn't care and with a wild laugh, high and cruel he turned the gun on the oncoming enemy peppering the crowd with lethal bullets. But he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of owning him like they used to.

His mind went blank and Silver narrowed his eyes his target solely focused on killing.

Red grunted as he rolled out of the way of Agatha's merciless cane, dodging the surprisingly precise and rather heavy blows with a kind of loping grace, he stumbled slightly as he tripped over a grunts' body. Agatha's cane whistled overhead and Red had to admit for a rather old woman pushing on in her years, she was astoundingly fast. But that was unimportant, spotting the keys glinting on Proton's belt Red tore them off, Gold watching his fight with the hag his eyes wide. Gold let out a muffled yell and Red turned just in time to dodge Agatha's final blow, splintering her cane. Standing slowly Red pocketed the keys and beckoned Agatha with a chained hand, mocking her. Sneering Agatha yanked a gun jerkily out of her pocket and Red slid into action with practiced ease, smoothly dropping and hiding behind the desk for cover as the first shot rattled overhead. Gold watched horrified as Silver with a snarl on his face left the commentators' box intent on simply killing everything in his path.

Preferring to now go and pursue his fleeing prey.

Silver was on a rampage and Gold knew he needed to stop the redhead before someone innocent, someone who Silver had not meant to shoot got seriously hurt. Red turned to him fumbling with the keys his fingers numb as he unlocked Gold's chains. Agatha advanced slowly knowing her prey was cornered a leer on her wrinkled features, Gold tore his gag off and tossed it away, he took the keys from Red cursing as he tried to find the right set of keys on the ring. Finally find the right ones he released Red from his bindings who rubbed his wrists gratefully. Green whimpered softly not even bothering to lift his head from the floor, his hair still sopping and his hands tightly bound by harsh ropes. Red knew it was only a few seconds until Agatha got to them, looking at the desk he turned to Gold who crouched down next to him, his bare chest heaving. Red held up three fingers and tapped the desk to show Gold what he was about to do. Gold had no time to react as Red counted aloud almost immediately after revealing his 'master' plan.

"One… Two… THREE!"

Red kicked out savagely at the desk sending it wheeling and screeching forwards into Agatha who screamed and toppled over like a toy soldier; the poison, the muscle numbing serum rolled off the desk as Red kicked it, Gold like lighting caught it, staring at the glass needle in his hand. Agatha thrashed trying to right herself, hissing and spitting. Gold in a split decision swept forwards and with one strong forearm pinned the old woman before stabbing the needle into her throbbing jugular vein. Her eyes bulged hideously and Gold pinned her tighter as she struggled before pushing the plunger down hard. Gold stared without compassion down into Agatha's cruel black eyes which rolled in their sockets upon the ice cold invasion of the poison. Gold watched her with a grim smile on his face.

"Gold!"

Gold tore himself away from the old woman who foamed at the mouth and shook rabid her limbs shutting down as the toxin made its way round her frail body. Sparing Agatha one last glance as she gurgled and spitted with a horrible choking noise turned his attention on Red who tossed him a gun from one of the fallen grunts. Gold caught it deftly, his body aching from the sudden movement having been restrained for so long. Ariana was stirring; Red walked calmly over to the blood haired executive and without care pressed her back down into the floor with one foot. The whole pose was dominating and Ariana knew how pathetic she looked, Red smiled briefly clicking the gun, the sound loud in their ears Red gazed down at her, his ruby dark eyes beheld certain disgust and pure loathing for the woman. Ariana lifted her bloodied head off the ground with a groan looking up at Red's tall domineering form. Gold saw the spark of fear and Red was emotionless as ever but his voice gave him away.

"This is for Green and everything you have done to him."

Red whispered his voice held all the worry, hurt and anger he had felt at Green's capture. He pulled the trigger and Ariana moved no more her eyes sightless as she stared fearfully at the ghosts of all the people she had killed and would now forever encounter in the afterlife, the ones that would haunt her forever those and many more who would ceaselessly chase her about for eternity. Pocketing the gun Red looked at Gold out of the corner of his eyes, his back straight and his lips pulled into a thin line.

"Do you know how to use it?"

Gold looked down at the firearm in his hand and looked back at Red who was now turning to walk over to Green and his grandfather. Gold smirked painfully.

Of course.

Of course he knew how.

Gold almost laughed at the naive question Red had thrown at him. After everything that had happened today? Gold was pretty certain he knew how to use one.

It was quite simple.

You just pulled the trigger.

Green looked up at Red frightened as the stoic man knelt and ripped off Green's bindings the frayed ropes littering the floor round him, the handsome brunette shied away though as Red held out his hand to help him to his feet. Hurt flashed across Red's emotionless features but it was quickly gone in that same instant as he released Oak from his bindings, the old man yanking his gag off in revulsion, tossing the skanky piece of cloth away with a shudder before rubbing some life back into his dead wrists. Gold looked over his shoulder as he realized Agatha had stopped choking and wheezing. She was dead. Red turned to the hawkeyed male.

"Well?"

Gold fingered the gun slowly.

"Yes."

Looking satisfied at his punctual answer Red got up, Green letting out a distressed cry, turning back Red looked down at his lover. Green slowly got to his feet and shuffled over his face a picture of worry. Gold realized with a jolt that Green thought Red was leaving him again. Red having caught on as well allowed a small, miniscule smile, gentle and calming as he reached out to Green who gingerly and tentatively came forwards into Red's embrace. Oak had moved on swiftly, Gold had to admit Green's grandfather really was a resourceful man as he watched the elder find the locked door to the other connecting room in which the rest of the hostages were being held. Thumping on the door the old man called out hoarsely:

"HELLO? IS THERE ANYONE IN THERE?"

A muffled voice on the other side of the door answered and Oak rattled the doorknob. It was locked as expected. Cursing under his breath Oak turned to the shirtless young man, Gold who turned to him a question in his eyes as Red held onto Green tightly. Green huddled into Red his form seemed so tiny and withdrawn against Red's tall presence. Red stroked his hand through Green's wet hair whispering terms of endearment to him; Green watched his grandfather and Gold owlishly, lips trembling from the cold as he sneezed violently.

"It's locked."

Oak explained and Gold motioned him to step aside with a jerk of his head, his sweaty dark raven bangs falling, slanting into his golden eagle eyes, hiding one in his regular style as they narrowed with concentration. Red covered Green's form protectively, shielding him. Gold glanced over at the awkward antisocial male who nodded his approval as Oak stood back. Taking a run up Gold kicked out at the door with a solid thud, aiming for the handle, demolishing it the metal handle creaking under the blow. Green wailed at the sound, disliking it and Red made a calm shushing noise. Stepping back Gold growled as he lashed out again this time the lock bust and Gold a third and final time twisted his body adding extra weight behind the kick, smashed it down, the wooden door thundering to the floor on the other side, the terrified gazes of the other hostages glinted from across the room where they were bundled at the far wall. Stepping through Gold found his shirt, yanking it on he flinched as the material grazed roughly against the tally chart of cuts on his chest.

Gold squinted in the dim space before spotting Cheren, the guard was tied up with his back against Lance's his glasses knocked askew. Hurrying over Gold called out to Red for the keys who tossed them through to him, Oak had stepped through the destroyed door frame to start pulling off gags, talking to the people. Gold spared Whites' dead body a respectful glance, Blue would be so heartbroken… Shaking himself Gold released the personal guard and Lance and Cynthia. Flint stood up and pulled Gold into a tight crushing hug, before planting a massive and rather noisy wet kiss on his cheek, smothering him with his brilliant, flame red, lush afro; tears rolling down his face. Gold winced as the hug tore new pain through his being. Gasping out an apology Gold struggled and Flint with a sheepish giggle let him go.

"I thought we were goners for sure."

The coordinator explained adjusting his massive hairdo. Gold wiped his cheek absentmindedly as Flint hopped about eager to help the wounded and the traumatised. Gold admired Flint a lot for his ability to just bounce back in the face of a situation where everything had gone wrong. The hostages expressed their gratitude in various ways, Gold found himself being pulled into friendly headlocks, sobbing embraces and sloppy kissed bestowed upon his face. It was embarrassing and Gold eventually had to pass the keys to Flint who finished freeing the rest of the Tournament guards held prisoner, smiling and encouraging them the whole time. Gold really did find that as he watched the coordinator, Flint was a truly amazing person; selfless and compassionate as he worked with the wounded; Flint needed to be recognised for his efforts. Hopefully that would come much later though. Red now holding Green's hand tightly poked his head through the shattered door frame his expression broadcasting slight worry.

"We need to get everyone out of here."

Cheren nodded in agreement whipping out his phone he booted it up sending out a signal to the other free guards who had escaped capture in the stands. Moving to the exit Cheren opened the door cautiously before swinging it out fully. Beckoning to Lorelei and Glacia the three began rounding up the wounded ferrying them along, herding them to safety. Flint bid them a hasty goodbye as he sprinted out of the box, hell bent on finding Volkner.

Gold hoped to the high heavens that Flint found Volkner.

"We'll see you soon."

Lance and Cynthia both wished them all luck as they wanted to go find the remainder of their teams. Red saw the frantic people go his dark brows set in a frown, Green clinging to him like he was his only anchor to sanity. Oak had gone back through to the commentators' box and was busy looking at the detonator. Cheren walked over to the trio adjusting his glasses with an air of finality. Dusting his torn and stained suit Cheren looked about taking in the surroundings with a quiet professional manner. Returning to the present after a quick survey Cheren addressed the remaining people in the room, Green fidgeting as he clutched on to Red.

"We need to get out ourselves."

Gold shook his head.

"I'm going to find Silver."

"We only have 30 minutes until this machine detonates all the explosives."

Oak called out, staring with horror at the timer on its armoured front. Red swore, trying to peel Green from his being but Green stubbornly clung to him. Red looked at Cheren who with some hesitation helped the stoic scarlet eyed man pry Green off of him, the brunette looking betrayed and heartbroken as Cheren pulled him away from Red who reached out and stroked Green on the un-slashed side of his face. Green calmed significantly and Red turned his attention to Cheren who awaited his next orders patiently, even now a true gentleman and expert to the core.

"Take Green and get him out of here. Gold, go find Silver, Oak and I will stay here to try disabling the bombs. When you find Silver come back here after dropping him off with Cheren."

Cheren opened his mouth as if to protest at the dangerous idea of splitting up but as Green struggled weakly he thought better of it gently steering him away. If Green stayed with Red he would only hinder the Kanto champion instead of helping, the dark haired bodyguard patted Green on the shoulder but the psychologically ruined brunette strove to return to Red's side, refusing to be placated so easily. Red didn't want Green to go either but... Green needed to get out of this place. Red sent Green a silent message with his eyes telling him he would be there for him after they finished up here. Cheren hooked an arm round Green's slender waist and turned to Gold.

"Where should I meet you Gold?"

Gold fingered his gun quietly and recalled there was a downstairs emergency exit they could wait by. The strict yet slightly ruffled guard paused as if trying to remember said location. Pin pointing it in his mind he agreed and then with Green who was staring at Red the whole way out Cheren left. Red slumped slightly looking very tired for the first time since being here, turning to Green's grandfather who was now plucking at the screws on the contraption Red begged the question that had been nagging each and every one of them since seeing the damn machine:

"Do you think you can disable this?"

Oak spared him a glance, his fingers slightly pink from trying to loosen the screws. Red handed him one of the keys from Proton's stash, Oak took it using it to help him pry the screws off.

"Possibly, but I cannot guarantee it, I'm a scientist who works with humans, not machines."

"I see... Gold?"

Gold turned on his way out of the box intent on finding Silver before the worst happened and everything blew up.

"Yes?"

Red's eyes were blazing again.

"Kill anyone from Rocket who opposes you."

"O-ok."

Gold swallowed and the gun had never felt heavier in his hand, nodding sharply he left, limping in a loping gait as his wounded chemically burned leg screamed at him to slow down. Gold however would not and could not afford to slow down. Turning a corner he took in his bearings, being in the darkened room had disorientated him and the flickering fluorescent lighting in the hallways blinded him momentarily in their frenzied light show. Tracking Silver wasn't hard at all, the scores of grunts that lay dead or twitching on the floor their blood pooling darkly on the tiled floor led him straight through the redheads' crazed war path. Gold leant against the wall breathing heavily easing the pain out from his burnt leg, everything hurt but he couldn't afford to lose Silver now. Pushing off the wall from his momentary rest he continued following the trail of blood, Gold wondered how Silver would feel once he realised his killing spree. Silver would probably break down and never forgive himself. Gold knew he wanted to be there when that happened, to catch him when he fell and all that stupid, somehow meaningful, soppy romantic mushy shit that he had always wanted to try out. Gold rubbed his arms at the sudden chill that ran through his body, the action telling him something big was going to happen, or at least something that wasn't good was going to happen. Pulling the gun out of his pocket Gold was on the alert as he made his way down the dark halls, his pulse fluttering like a trapped butterfly straining to be free.

A loud bang followed by another rapid succession of blasts ricocheted off throughout the building and Gold turned following the sound his thoughts overridden by the distraction, limping into a thrashed hallway which was crumbling apart and rubble strewn amongst the dead, Silver stood tears streaking down his face his silvery steel eyes blurred with moisture as he shot bullet after bullet into a dead body screaming the whole while:

"YOU SAID THEY WOULD BE ALRIGHT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! LET HIM GO, LET HIM GO NOW! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN! NO! I HATE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DE-DEAD! YOU PROMISED THEY WOULD BE SAFE! YOU TOLD ME THEY, THAT YOU- YOU WOULDN'T FAIL! WHERE IS HE!?"

Silver...

"I DON'T... I WON'T BELIEVE HE'S DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD! I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU! YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING WAS OKAY YOU LIED TO ME!"

It was a horrific and heartbreaking sight; Gold stood several metres down the hall truly afraid his heart hammering painfully in his chest as he watched Silver mutilate the body. Gold looked closer and realised with a horrible lurch that the body was Surge. The ex-army man had died bravely in action protecting the Hoenn team as well as Sabrina and Blaine. Unfortunately Sabrina had never survived and Gold saw her body laying a little way down the hall her long glossy dark hair spilling over the floor her skull shattered and grey matter oozed out thickly... A stab of immense pressing sadness swam through his being at the loss of the Kanto lives and Gold swayed dizzily as Silver screamed and cried his voice breaking, hoarse and shattered with emotion. Finally Gold gathered the courage to step in, unable to witness the morbid sight any longer of his insane lover shooting and accusing a dead body of the crimes and promises it had never made or ever committed.

"Silver, that's enough."

Gold called out stepping forwards, hating the waver and conflict in his voice. Silver didn't hear him. Gold cleared his dry throat and tried again his voice much stronger and commanding this time as he cautiously went towards the redhead.

"Silver, stop!"

Silver paused momentarily, cocking his head to one side like some inquisitive bird, Gold knew the scarred teen had heard him and Gold repeated his order, however in a much softer tone than his previous bark. Silver's reaction was ridiculously fast, head and body snapping round to bore holes into his being Gold flinched and by pure instinct took a step back. Silver his eyes blank and unseeing snarled at him as he kicked Surge's cold body.

"FUCK OFF!"

Gold gritted his teeth hating the loathing that Silver was inadvertently directing at him. Gold stood against him though, he wasn't leaving this damned stadium until he had Silver safely in his arms.

"Silver, it's me, Gold. Put the gun down, it's okay now. Everything's going to be okay."

It was like talking to a wounded untrusting animal and Silver snorted his hands shaking on the gun he aimed at the hawkeyed male, his voice betraying fear.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Gold didn't doubt this but he HAD to get Silver back even if it meant he died trying. He took a step forwards and Silver shook more violently his lips set in a frown of distress. Gold held up his hands slightly to show he meant no harm but Silver was having none of it, everything that moved now was and seemed to be his enemy. Gold tried to think of ways he could draw the real Silver back out of the terror induced frenzy. Gold lowered his voice to a gentle whisper; Silver froze up and took a step back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME- JUST FUCKING DIE!"

Silver pulled the trigger and Gold only had time to jerk to the side the bullet grazing and embedding into his hip missing his vitals by a few centimetres. Gasping, falling to his knees Gold coughed the impact was more painful than anything. Hissing out his pain Gold clamped his hand over the bloodied area stemming the flow and applying pressure, looking gingerly up at the redhead who stared down the barrel of the still slightly smoking gun Gold tried once more:

"Silver... please."

The pleading seemed to break through, Gold's hoarse beg for mercy cut through Silver's anger and agony like a knife, realisation dawned in those beautiful red rimmed silvery eyes and Gold waited for Silver to return. The redhead did so and looked in mute horror at Gold, his lover who he had shot. Staggering back as if struck by some blunt invisible force Silver clutched the gun to his chest gazing at the eagle eyed teen in horror. Gold winced as he shakily got to his knees his joints painful now that his hip and leg were injured. Silver trembled like a leaf his voice coming out in stutters.

"G-g-gold?! Shit! OhmyGod! Fuck! Oh my God – I-I- What did I do!? I-I shot you?! No! No! I fuck!"

Frantic, incoherent and driven by maddened fear at his own actions Silver turned the gun on himself propping the muzzle under his chin his white bloodstained hands jerking as he tried to control himself. Gold stood his knees nearly giving way at the action. Silver was going to kill himself.

Silver was going to kill himself if he didn't do anything soon.

"No! SILVER DON'T!"

Gold wished he had something better to say fright flooding his heart and mind and Silver shook his head, his foxy dark flame red hair spilling over his shoulders and into his drawn, bone white face his eyes wide and frightened as he looked at Gold terror evident.

"I d-deserve this! I-I hurt you! I SHOT YOU!"

Silver cried out finger pulling down slightly on the trigger intending to die by his own hand. Gold didn't say anything in his panic and fear of losing his lover, he just reacted, whipping out his own firearm from his pocket, hands slick with sweat he took little time to aim and pulled the trigger.

The fired shot echoed and Silver was knocked back by the impact.

The redhead fell, somehow gracefully his expression one of surprise and Gold stumbled forwards, tumbling to the ground as he caught Silver who twitched and jerked in his arms. Gold choked with tears shakily brushed sweaty damp red hair out of Silver's pretty features, the smaller male gasping at the searing burning pain his eyes watering, choking and sobbing. Gold bit his own lip, watching Silver's expressions intently hating the hurt and betrayal and panicked clarity in those silvery steel eyes. Gold wanted to look away from the accusing stare as Silver fixed his eyes on him chest heaving, blood spilling down his chest.

But found himself captured,

Enraptured,

Enamoured...

By that beautiful crystalline gaze that was dulled with pain.

Gold dropped his head down onto Silver's stuttering bloodied torso his dark raven fringe clotting and mixing with the blood and cried.


	41. Chapter 41

Staring blankly at the wall, clutching his shoulder were Gold had shot him. Silver looked at Gold vacantly his lips slightly parted.

"Y-you… You shot me."

Silver whispered and Gold lifted his head from his chest and nodded, biting his lower lip, he had done this to save the redhead from making a stupid decision to kill himself. Gold waited as Silver tried to calm himself down, but instead his voice rose in hysterics.

"YOU SHOT ME! YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! I-I"

Silver cried out and Gold could do nothing but pull the redhead into a fierce tight hug, ignoring his bullet wound, he would live. He was just so thankful that… Silver was warm, not cooling on the floor. He was warm and that Silver was still alive. Tears of pure relief ran down his face and Gold sniffed burying his face into Silver's messy blood clotted and dust stained hair. Silver then seemed to come back to himself and in that instant wrapped his arms, well his good arm round Gold holding him tightly, never wanting to let go the pain in his broken one had subsided to a throbbing which he had now learnt to ignore.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I had to shoot you… I just- I just didn't want you to die. I can't do this without you."

Gold murmured his voice barely audible his voice breaking on the last word 'die' and Silver ever so fragile just held onto him as if they would fuse together if they stayed like that for too long. Gold could tell Silver was frightened and as he pulled away Silver clung to him his eyes pleading and Gold could do nothing else, couldn't think of anything else as he kissed Silver. The effect was instantaneous, after fighting it somewhat Silver relaxed at the sudden familiar feeling, the better memories flooding back and the emotionally distressed redhead calmed significantly. Pulling away Gold looked down at Silver quietly and Silver looked up at him completely shattered.

"I almost killed you!"

"You almost killed yourself."

Gold told him his voice soft and Silver flinched. Gold breathing heavily looked back from where he came from. He had to get back and help disable the bombs. He didn't know how he would but he knew the basics, find that one wire and sever it. Well he knew that from reading crime novels. He didn't actually know for a fact how that was going to work. Knowing Proton… The dead scientist had rigged it to blow if the wrong wires were cut. The hawkeyed male knew after listening in on the executive previously that there was some leeway in between detonation after the wrong wires had been cut. Gold didn't know but was guessing it was at least a minute minimum. He also knew after hearing Archer questioning the type of bombs that they would explode in a linear fashion setting off the next explosives in a chain reaction starting from the south stand and ending near the massive stadium gates which had been torn down by the shattering attack at the beginning.

"I need to go shut down the bombs."

"No!"

Silver shook his head frantically, not wanting to lose him. Gold stood shakily, pulling the redhead up with him.

"You need to get out of here."

"What about you?! You can't always be a fucking hero Gold!"

Silver was desperate, just now Gold had saved his life, he didn't want to lose him after that, not just after they had found each other properly again. Not now. Gold looked like he didn't want to do it either.

"Someone has to do it."

"It doesn't have to be you!"

"Yes it does!"

"WHY!?"

"I heard Proton talking about the mechanics of the bombs with Archer earlier on… I think I know how to disable them, Oak is currently trying but I don't know..."

Silver tried to calm himself down, tasting blood in his mouth realised he had bitten too hard down on the inside of his cheek.

"I don't want to lose you…"

Gold grasped both of Silver's scarred wrists in his hands gently stroking the rough ledged scars on the underside of the redhead's wrists.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll be waiting for you."

Waiting where?!"

Silver asked confused and Gold smiled at him. Silver dared not breathe as Gold looked so damn nonchalant as he picked up both his and Silver's guns inspecting them before pocketing them both. His voice betrayed his true feelings though.

"In the afterlife."

 

* * *

 

Gold hugged Silver tightly hissing slightly as the bullet wound throbbed, now staunched thanks to Prof. Oak, Silver clung to Gold, really not wanting to let go. Gold kissed the redhead on the top of his head, reluctantly letting him go.

"Red, Oak and I will catch up okay?"

Gold nodded to Cheren who firmly steered Silver away, intent on evacuating everyone who was left of the hostages now, telling Gold that once he found Red and deactivated the explosives to meet them down in the side wings of the actual stadium arena. Gold had asked the personal guard what happened if it went wrong and everything blew up. Cheren didn't know and told the golden eyed male to just try finding them anyway it was only a floor below where they would be waiting anyway. Green was looking about wildly for Red as he was swept away by the herd of people. Gold went back to the commentator's box, wondering and hoping they didn't bump into Archer or Petrel. Red was standing with his back to him when he entered,; the awkward man looked over his shoulder at the golden eyed male as his lovers' grandfather fiddled with the naked wires that poked under the heavy lid.

"Any signs of Archer or Petrel?"

"No, not yet, I have a feeling they'll come back here though. Do you know how to disable this thing?"

Red motioned to the large counter clock, Gold knew it was necessary to activate the bombs with a key but cutting the visible wires with a knife… a key wasn't needed but he'd rather steer clear of activating ANYTHING. Red motioned him to help him and Gold gently eased off the cover of the whole contraption with Red, the mass and mess of wires tangling about was confusing and Gold had a sudden urge to just slash through them all and then just run. Red looked lost as well but Gold knew that the scarlet eyed man was trying to remember something. Gold turned to Oak who was inspecting the revealed detonator his intelligent brain thinking of the many ways to disarm it.

"Any ideas, sir?"

"A few."

Was the taut reply and Gold left the elderly man to it as he stood next to Red.

"You do know I was once part of Team Rocket?"

Red suddenly said, as he sifted cautiously through the wires and Gold blinked surprised, speechless. Oak gently smacked their hands away as he muttered things under his breath, moving wires aside, trying to make connections as to which ones were obviously duds. Gold found his tongue again.

"Uh… No… But I do now… Thanks."

Gold gave Red a small smile, knowing that the lanky stoic male was still fighting for them this whole time despite his prior attachment to the enemy.

"They killed your family."

Gold cringed looking at Red out the corner of his eyes as he discarded a useless wire end- a fake. Red yanked out a blue wire, copying Oak as he unplugged another wire, white this time.

"I sort of realised…"

Gold responded, and Red turned to look at him fully and Gold saw plain unhappiness written there, surprised Gold opened his mouth to speak but Red bowed his head slightly to him.

"I'm sorry. I was there… when they did it. I could've stopped it. But I didn't."

"Relax. If you couldn't do anything then its fine, I'm over it. Besides the majority of our most hated persons are dead anyway. By the way, Sir, Proton said something about finding the black wire with three white dots that's inbetween the red and yellow ones."

Oak muttered his acknowledgement and Red stared blandly into the mess of tangles, yeah, like they could find that several black wires had two white dots or three yellow dots... Gold cast the dead bodies of Ariana, Proton and Agatha a fleeting look of pure disgust before turning back to the mass of wires in front of him. They were never going to get through this. Gold burrowed through the wires, it didn't help they were tangled together and different colours, some were red, some were white some were black and green and so on, the combinations were endless. Proton had taken extra caution and care into making his creation, his mass network of explosives nearly impossible to disable. Red muttered something under his breath his eyes screwed shut in concentration.

"You know there will be no survivors if we set this thing off by accident."

Gold said as he watched Red and Oak struggle. Red cracked open a blood red eye to look at him with a small sad smile. Oak ignored them seemingly lost in his own formulas and mind as he tried to figure out Proton's 'baby' of mass destruction. Red watched Oak for a few seconds and then gave up.

"Yeah, we can't disable this Gold. It's too difficult. It'd take too long; time will be up before we can even think if disabling them."

Gold cast about, looking at the timer, they still had about twenty minutes left- the lack of time left shocked him and he knew they had to act quickly- he assumed the whole thing had been running the night before just so in case their plans went awry Team Rocket could withdraw and ensure a certain victory in the fact they would've destroyed the stadium. Gold hoped Petrel and Archer hadn't escaped. Red seemed to realise this too and both of them looked at the slowly ticking timer. The bombs would explode starting with the South stands and working along the length, the Commentators box was halfway through the west stand. This meant they would have a bit of time to try and escape the blasts.

"We need to warn everyone in the stadium to get the hell out; it's going to blow soon!"

"There won't be enough time! We won't be able to tell everyone in time! Plus we still need to get downstairs to meet up with Cheren and Green and Silver."

Oak reminded them as he took a step back to look at the massive bomb.

Gold didn't understand why they didn't just leave. Red gently reminded him however that most of them we're going off into the stands to try finding the remainder of their family and friends as well as Cynthia and Lance wanting to regroup with their teams and Flint had taken off like a wild fire looking for Volkner. Gold knew Cheren was waiting downstairs with Silver and Green, all three refusing to leave until he and Red and Oak came for them. It was stubborn and stupid but Gold felt a glow of affection for them. Red looked lost and cursed. Oak was drawing numbers in the air his brows creased.

"Shit."

"Wait the mic!"

Gold pointed at it and Red moved over to it, looking at it carefully. The scarlet eyed male pulled it down and immediately the white noise crackled deafeningly round the stadium. Gold held himself up using the side of the desk they had used earlier to disarm Agatha. He was fading fast now, the reality of the situation sinking in and Red cast Gold a worried look before taking a deep breath. The mic screeched more with his voice distorted through.

"Emergency, evacuate, please evacuate. The stadium is about to blow!"

Gold paused, panicked, trying to think of anything else to say but Oak called out to him frozen, their hands in the air. Red dropped the receiver and turned to see both Petrel and Archer standing in the door way, guns trained upon them. Gold had no clue how the fuck they were going to get out of this one.

"That's right. Step away from that microphone."

Petrel ordered, oily and whimsical as ever his hound like eyes amused and Red moved back over to Gold who looked at him briefly asking him what to do. Red was blank for ideas. But if he could try manipulating the remaining executives into letting him have a last wish before he died- meaning he would detonate the bombs and then using the distraction, he and Gold would have to make a break for it. It was patchy and Red probably knew they only had a very slim chance of this actually working. Red schooled his features into perfect blankness. Oak gave Gold a nervous look, not wanting to be captured again and Gold hissed inwardly. Oak was no fighter. He was going to be a dead weight in this part of the plan.

"We're going to kill you three."

"I know but before you do that can I do one thing?"

"He wants a last wish, now isn't that sweet Archer!"

Petrel crooned as he clicked the latch on his gun and Archer raised an elegant thin eyebrow, his face neutral as he nodded, giving Red his consent. Gold looked at him fearful ready to defend Oak at moments' notice and Red picked up the knife on the table, if he pulled and slashed at the same time, he HAD to have set something off whilst overriding the lock system on the entire stadium. Turning Red grabbed a large handful of the multicoloured wires and yanked savagely, before slashing through the majority. Ducking into a crouch Red plugged his ears as Gold yanked Oak forcibly down using the overturned desk as cover before firing several bullets at both executives as they realised what Red had done tried to shoot the scarlet eyed man.

"SHIT!"

The first explosion was so extreme it rocked the whole stadium, throwing them all off balance. The snapping of door locks clattering in the distance, great metal gates grumbling open. It was bone numbing and Gold swore if he survived he would be deaf as another blast rocked them tried to get up only to be knocked over by the sheer force; Oak was clinging to the desk his whole posture screaming old and frail. The whole box swaying with the motion dangerously and Gold hoped it wouldn't drop from its somewhat suspended position. The desk rolled over with a crash and everything was confusion as Gold moved just in time as it tumbled to the other side of the box, leaving them vulnerable. Grasping at the guns near him Gold swore loudly as he missed one in favour of grabbing Oak before he also rolled away; the second gun clattered off into a corner. Red was looking murderous again, knowing this was now a matter of life and death as Petrel and Archer recovered. Petrel recovered quicker and was trying to aim at Oak, the explosions steadily growing nearer. Red in that split decision was over to Giovanni's personal guard in a flash, the knife sinking into his chest. Dropping Petrel like a hot coal Red turned on Archer but was met with a gun to the chest. Gold unarmed and weakened watched hands shaking as he slowly got to his feet.

They didn't have time. Gold raised the gun he held and pulled the trigger. The shaking motion of the box causing his aim to be off and the shot hit the executive in the lower back instead of the head.

"RED LET'S GO!"

Gold raised his voice as best as he could, staggering and standing heavily on his good leg passed by the scarlet eyed male into the corridor, Oak hot on his heels looking relived to get out, they had no time, they needed to go. Red wanted to kill them all but if he stayed to do such a thing he would die too. Red looked down at the Rocket executive in front of him, a loud bang told him time was officially up and feeling Archer's burning gaze, hating him, on his back Red sprinted after Gold, over taking him. But then doubled back to help the limping teen along with Oak as fire burst in the stands about 100m from their position.

Tumbling down the stairs Red and Gold were greeted by Cheren who had stayed behind for them, Green and Silver having already gotten a head start.

"What's the quickest way out!?"

Gold panted, half hopping as he tried to bear running with his injured leg and gunshot in his side. Cheren pointed to the large gaping hole in the wall in front of them that lead out into another corridor and down some stairs. Oak over taking them all to catch up with his grandson, who was quick, like a fleeing deer in his fright.

"Back stairs!"

Silver stood near the stairs pale and withdrawn his wounded shoulder bleeding slightly where Gold had shot him and cradling his broken arm as he waited for them to catch up before disappearing down them as Oak and Green tried to unlock the security door. Trapped. Red shoved to the front, pulling out the master key he had also picked up from Proton's body; he tried it but to no avail as the electricity was now truly kaput. Green let out a high pitched whine hands over his ears his face twisted in pain, the deep gash which Agatha had inflicted, oozing down the side of his face and Green cowed in distress- wary of anything that could potentially hurt him. Gold motioned them aside, pulling out the gun from his pocket he shot the lock a couple times and the door swung open revealing the open roofed car park on the outer rim of the stadium. The sky was a gory blood red and it was spattered with flying burning shards of metal and shrapnel, Cheren swiftly guided them all across to take cover behind a low wall as the hallway stairs they had just come from exploded, the ground was crumbling beneath their feet though and they didn't know where to go disorientated.

Everything was pure terror and chaos after that.

Fire.

Smoke.

More fire.

More nauseating, ground shaking, earth shattering, bone shredding detonations rocked their world.

Silver didn't know where to look as he dodged flying debris, more explosions occurring as people flooded out of the stadium thousands burning inside who hadn't made it out when the bombs first started going off. Smoke pervaded their vision cutting their sight somewhat. Eyes watering Cheren flicked on his phone, the dim light through the smoke acted as a beacon, a marker.

"Go! Down here!"

Cheren led the way, sticking close to Oak and Green as they blindly wandered trying to get through the smoke. However as they ran helter-skelter down the maze of a car park as they stumbled out into the dusky evening the whole stadium glowed a soft orange red before erupting in a showering, towering fountain of flame, the force of it all bending metal, crushing trees and rocks as it blasted out in a glorious petrifying inferno flames frisking and licking hungrily at anything it could consume to make itself bigger and more dangerous.

Silver cried out as he was thrown back by the blast, Gold right next to him the whole time, grasping his hand, pulling the redhead tightly into his being.

Shielding him from the brunt of the explosion as it reached its terrifying fiery and hellish climax. Gold jerked slightly at the impact of several slivers of shrapnel slicing his back.

The last thing Silver saw before he blacked out, feeling like he had been hit by a train was Gold's frantic warm, pained golden gaze searching his face.

Silver fell into the darkness quite happily.

It was over.


	42. Chapter 42

Everything was so hot and it burnt.

It felt like the walls were crashing in on him.

He was running and running and all he could see was Gold at the end of the tunnel who stood with Red and they were crying as they both tried to wash the blood off of their hands. Silver fell, falling into the darkness failing to reach the two to his dismay and fear.

All the groping nasty cruel hands tearing at him, crying out in alarm Silver continued to flee. He could feel a thousand eyes accusing him.

Dead eyes.

Eyes of all the people who had died because of him. They were ghastly eyes and Silver could feel them wanting to hurt him.

Silver wanted to escape from it all but wherever he went he was relentlessly pursued. He couldn't breathe the tight coils that clamped round his chest tightened and he gasped like a fish out of water. He saw Gold again but the image flickered and died as Gold was engulfed in golden flames.

Silver screamed as those flames reared up at him and in seconds consumed him whole.

Burning, hot, heat.

So much.

Too much.

Silver awoke with a jolt, in a cold sweat to find himself in a rather familiar setting, a hospital, clean, simple. Home. Viridian City hooted and whistled and rang with the typical city life it had always been. He sat up slowly looking about him blinking disorientated at Nurse Joy as she subdued somewhat, quietly went about his room straightening things out and upon spotting the redhead was now awake she hurried over, her expression worried. Gently reaching out to touch his forehead for any signs of a temperature, her lips twisted with thought as she gave him a full once over to make sure and double check the dark foxy red haired male was alright.

"Silver! How are you?"

Silver didn't know. He looked down at one of his scarred arms, the broken one actually, to see multiple leads and drips inserted into his bloodstream. He was probably so pumped full of painkillers he was most likely high and Silver slumped slightly exhaustion sinking into his bones. He looked at her unsure of how to answer the question he felt relived but scared and hurt. Nurse Joy bit her lower lip at his silence and did not pursue his lack of a response, favouring to ask him a more practical question.

"I'm sure you would like to know… the basic details of what happened after…?"

Silver nodded looking down at his slashed arm which now held many dark stitches under a transparent breathable band-aid. Then at his bandaged shoulder where he knew the bullet had been removed and the wound cleaned and was now healing.

"They're still trying to uncover all the bodies and identify them. Kanto lost the athletes Surge, Misty and Sabrina. It is unknown if Blaine never made it out or not we are still waiting for news. However your companions are just a few rooms down from you: Mr. Hunter, Pallet and Oak are in stable conditions. Your personal guard, a man named Cheren is also stable and back at his home of Nuvema town. You have been asleep for four days and this is your fifth day. On your second day of unconsciousness you were flown back from Unova directly from Driftveil to Viridian, Kanto after you all had been identified. But with sad tidings, Professor Samuel Oak died on the journey back due to a large piece of shrapnel that we couldn't remove without damaging vitals."

Silver mute with dismay and shock at the news reached over to take a shaky sip of water from the glass on the bed side table; his hand weak, the effort of actually lifting the glass was hard. Silver merely assumed his body was weak from having sustained on liquids for the past few days instead of something solid, his stomach true to this fact seemed to be clawing and kneading in on itself in hunger. But the cool liquid soothed the gnawing hunger and felt good on his parched throat and lips; it burned still, like the smoke from the stadium was still lashing angrily at the tender walls of his throat. Coughing slightly his throat stinging slightly Silver ventured to ask, his voice cracking somewhat.

"So what happens now?"

He rasped and Nurse Joy refilled his glass for him, sitting down on the stool next to his bed. She adjusted her nurses' cap slightly and gave him a small pat on the head.

"You will all, once fully awakened and if you are all feeling strong enough, will have your first counselling session together."

"Why?!"

Silver whispered out his throat throbbing painfully, the nurse looked down at her neatly folded hands in her lap. Silver couldn't look at her as the silence reigned potent it was a little awkward and Silver had never dealt with such silences before. He looked instead at the pretty bunch of tulips on the window sill, the small card next to it told him Crystal had visited as had Pearl and Bruno who had both left him get well cards, another two cards told him Falkner and Cheren had sent him something- Silver could tell by the neat slant of Cheren's script and the untidy hasty scrawl that was surprisingly elegant from Falkner; a bouquet of flowers in red, blue and yellow sent a wave of relief through him as it meant Riley, Volkner and Flint had survived as well. The kind nurse chose her next few words carefully as if dealing with a flighty animal her features neutral but caring, like a mother who didn't know how to explain something sad to her child.

"You are experiencing something called shell shock and, or PTSD Silver; which in simple terms, means you relive the terrible scenarios in which you have witnessed many horrible things in both dreams and in your memories."

Silver couldn't breathe properly. No, he couldn't go back, he couldn't relapse back to square one! He had done so well… Tears burned behind his eyelids as he shut them quickly, stemming them, instead he forced them back and choked out:

"I need to have some time alone."

The nurse nodded, understanding completely, she stood smoothing down her skirt with a precise practiced movement she went to the door and looked back at him with an encouraging smile.

"If you need anything please do not hesitate to press the 'call' button."

Then she left and the room seemed so cold and empty and Silver stared blankly at the walls, at the pretty photos hung there and the sunlight spilling through the window, it was open letting a fresh breeze drift through. He gazed emptily at the books and colourful board games stacked on the shelves neatly; everything was so bright and cheerful and whilst he should've been happy, maybe in another time and universe perhaps. Silver just felt so hollow.

He had killed.

Nearly been killed.

He had nearly killed Gold… And almost killed himself upon that realisation.

Gold.

Silver knew he wanted to go see him.

Not that he knew he had to see him, but he NEEDED to see him.

He had to know if Gold was alright.

Silver swung his legs out of the bed and stood; carefully orientating himself he dislodged the tube connected to his broken arm which he knew to be the painkiller drip. The actual stand with the blood bag attached and numerous other antibiotics and fluids however Silver took with him, wheeling it along as he used it mainly as support, teetering down the hallway to find Gold. It didn't take him long, after peering in to see Red pale and almost blending in with the sheets he was so pale and sleeping almost as if he were in a coma, his inky dark hair stark against the crisp sheets still resting. Green had been tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep grasping at his pillow, making small whines of distress his elegant eyebrows scrunched up in a light frown, the nasty slash down his face which Silver learnt had been given to the psychologist by Agatha was stitched up neatly but would leave an obvious scar behind on Green's handsome and fair face later.

When Silver slowly entered Gold's room making sure not to catch one of his long wire tubes on the handle this time (he had on Red's by accident); he was surprised at how lonely the stocky teen looked lying there in the hospital cot.

At how vulnerable and small he seemed.

It was sort of cute to Silver, but he would never tell Gold that. Plus Gold wasn't 'cute'; it was the wrong word to use but… Silver couldn't explain it, blaming it on his drugged hazy pain free mind that this time yet Gold did look cute all helpless and childlike in his current position.

It was okay though. Gold was okay.

Silver stared at Gold, the lump in his throat suffocating him slightly as the reality of the situation sunk in solidly fixing in his gut like some murderous tumour.

They were going to be…

Silver shook himself, no they weren't okay. Silver took a deep breath; he had caused all this pain. If he hadn't gone, if he hadn't ever met Gold, maybe this handsome young man would be smiling and be someplace else. Silver couldn't look at Gold's scarred body. The hawkeyed male had taken the blast and so much more, all for him.

His back was now a hideous map of cuts due to the final explosion of the stadium and Silver knew Gold had endured the flying debris but the scars would forever be present on his back.

Gold lay on his front, his head turned to the side to make the pose comfortable, his back swathed in bandages which already looked like they needed changing due to the heavy bleeding, the handsome teen had heavy eye bags under his eyes from the anxiety of what had occurred so recently back at the World Tournament. His tan skin had a certain ashy tint to it which suggested to the silvery eyed male that he was ill; Silver could see Gold was burning a fever with the way the hawkeyed male had kicked off his sheets in his slumber having overheated and how his forehead was beaded with perspiration.

Ugly welts and bruises in both green, purple and black had shown up now all over Gold's body, mainly his sides and arms from where he had taken and endured hits, punches and kicks from his opponents, his own knuckles which had been scraped raw and ringed with dirt in the stadium and such were now pink and clean. Various ointments for all of Gold's cuts, wounds and hurts were stacked neatly on his bedside cabinet, labelled clearly as to not mix them up when it came to application. The bullet wound near Gold's hip and the tally chart of cuts on his chest Silver assumed were healing up much better than the cuts and gashes in the hawkeyed males' strong muscled back. Silver felt guilty as he sat down on the stool next to Gold watching him sleep. The bright red raw 'R' on the teens' shoulder stuck out but it was much fainter and seemed to have had new skin growing over the top. Silver vaguely wondered somewhat tired if they were trying skin grafts on Gold's mutilated shoulder to see if that would prevent severe scarring. Silver cast his gaze down to Gold's tightly bandaged leg where that nasty chemical burn resided over the top of his flame burn scar, the redhead wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of vinegar wafting off the wound, vinegar apparently neutralised whatever had been poured on the teens' leg.

Gold mumbled something sleepily, still caught up in his dreams and Silver was content to sit there, already feeling safer and happier now that he had found Gold and he was alright. Well they weren't alright but they were safe now, they would heal. Silver hoped they would. He knew they could. Green was an amazing psychologist… Silver paused.

Green was shattered.

He was in no state to be their therapist any longer. Silver sighed sadly as he realised they would be starting anew with a totally different person, a stranger and the silvery eyed male rather disliked the idea. Time crept by and Gold had rolled onto his side now, Silver smiled drawing his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his folded arms which balanced on his bent knees. Gold snuffled, dark locks of his slanted fringe spilling over his strong features, over his straight nose and defined jaw, his thick dark lashes fluttering as he dreamt sporadically. Silver let his mind go blank as he watched a pair of birds hopping about on the tree outside the window of Gold's room and was reminded immediately of Falkner, Silver wondered where he and Morty had gotten to.

Silver knew those two weren't dead.

And he was glad they had survived.

He just hoped they were healing too. Silver made a mental note to send a thank you card back when he felt better. Gold shifted and Silver turned back to his roommate watching him, observing him as Gold blinked, once, twice a few times before looking round. Upon spotting Silver, Gold's face transformed into utmost relief and Silver couldn't help it. He had been so scared and worried and everything. Everything was just too stupid and dumb and he couldn't cope, tears streaking down his face Silver tried to grin but ended up failing miserably. Gold said nothing and just watched him break down a tiny smile on his lips.

"Gold… I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, everything that happened, you didn't deserve this…"

Gold sat up gingerly, hissing as his back stung before taking Silver's worn tired face in between his hands.

"Stop it, stop apologising."

"I-I-I can't… I can't Gold… shit…"

Silver choked, when had his emotions become a flood? Since when did his emotions just become like some faucet that once turned on it wouldn't stop? Silver just didn't fight it as his shoulders shook and everything just felt so much better. When he finished Silver felt Gold brush his damp hair out of his face, his gentle hands felt hot as Gold burned up with his fever, Silver gasped at the heat and gently pushed Gold away.

"You… You need to rest."

"I'll live."

"You're burning up."

"Really?"

Gold sat back to feel his temperature frowning slightly and Silver knew just by looking at the stocky teen, Gold was never going to be the same again. It was painful to know this and Silver just wished just this once a thousand times over if he could turn back time and restart from the beginning, skipping out this chapter of his life. So that Gold and Green and Red could have lived the perfectly normal lives they had meant to have and that he… that he died as he always should've. Gold noticing his train of thought reached out to touch Silver on the hand and Silver by pure instinct jerked away slightly. Not missing the flash of hurt that crossed Gold's eyes Silver moved away slightly.

"So how do you feel?"

The redhead asked quietly and Gold subdued now didn't know how to answer, Silver gave an awkward smile. Gold didn't know how to feel, just like he didn't either.

"Do… do you get nightmares?"

Silver ventured and the tawny eyed teen looked up at him briefly from where he had been inspecting his bandaged leg as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The atmosphere had turned stale and Silver didn't know what to do or how to even begin to salvage what they had once had. He knew Gold still loved him and he knew he still loved Gold but… there was a barrier between them now. Something invisible that was preventing them from saying it out and from displaying affection. Silver still loved him, he wanted to just… But it was hard.

It was like that explosion had sapped them of their ability to actually feel they were so shocked and traumatised and afraid. Afraid that if they loved that would be taken from them in a second.

"Yeah."

Gold muttered and Silver felt the knife in his heart twisting deeper as they unconsciously pushed away from one another. He felt like he should say it but… It wouldn't sound right at all. Silver said nothing playing with one of his IV drip wires to pass the time. Gold gained his attention with a small cough.

"This… this is just a phase right? It's just a thing right? It'll go away..."

The uncertainty and waver in Gold's rough voice was evident as if he himself was trying so desperately to sound like everything was okay when in all reality it wasn't. Silver thinned his lips. He didn't know how to reply, it was a phase. He hoped to God it really was but… Even now Gold was slipping from him, looking more and more like a stranger to him. It was terrifying.

So frightening.

It threatened to split his world apart as he knew it so vibrant from all the colours and tones as he knew and loved back down, spiralling down into that nightmarish black and white again. Silver hated this and he wanted to go back but it was too late and he was getting pulled back in, against his will and it was scary.

Silver didn't want to take that big step into the unknown, afraid of what he would find out there, waiting, lurking to suck and drag him down into hell.

"I see dead people Silver."

Gold's voice was a mere whisper, raw and full of all the emotions he otherwise could not express physically. Silver opened his eyes to see Gold's once so vibrant amber gazing dull and tarnished, lost into his own, Silver knew to be equally dead pale grey eyes.

Tarnished gold.

And he himself…

Lost silver.

Silver swallowed.

"I…"

"I see them all the time now."

"I-I know…"

"Can you see them?"

"…"

"Sil-…ver?"

Yes.

 

* * *

 

Two long agonising days passed until Red awoke, during that time Silver had gone back to writing haiku poetry and drawing. He felt like their new therapist whoever they were needed to see his little diary soon. He found putting everything he wanted to say onto paper was easier than telling someone. He had visited Gold again much to the chagrin of Nurse Joy who had found he had snuck out a few days ago when he had first awoken.

When he had visited Gold the stocky male had been less dopey and seemed less pained by his wounds, yet their attempts to make small talk fell flat and the redhead wondered hurt swelling in his chest at where they were going wrong; he was so damn relieved that Gold was alive but Silver doubted they could go back to what they used to be.

It was either that they would fall apart sooner rather than later forever and that would be the full stop. Period, the end, finished and nothing else would happen.

Or they would pick up the pieces when they felt like they were ready to cope.

Silver hoped it was the latter, he knew he would be willing to pick up those pieces even the tiniest slivers that were barely noticeable. He would do so until his fingers bled from scrabbling about for the last piece if he had to. He just trusted that Gold was as willing to do so as well. Otherwise there would be no point…

It hurt a lot.

Silver sat across from Gold who was leaning on his crutch in the room, not meeting his gaze, that gaze he knew that wanted to know things, answers to questions he couldn't answer. Red sat on the floor silent, more silent than he ever had been his hands shackled as were his feet by leather cuffs. Silver thought the restraints were crude and a vulgar form of control. Green was their newest addition and was huddled in a corner his eyes wide and unseeing, his lips bloodless and not a single word was spoken.

It was a horrible atmosphere and Silver bowed his head, waiting for their new psychologist to come and meet them. Footsteps rang loudly in their ears as the person who would come to know them intimately came closer. Silver hoped he liked them. He could tell by the way Red jerked violently that he was still unstable and in the end the restraints were necessary lest he unintentionally harm someone. Green cowered more if possible, hating and fearing the commanding tone of well polished shoes on linoleum.

The door opened and Eusine stepped through his aura was calm and breezy and held much dignity and grace.

Green did not relax.

Red stiffened.

Gold did not react.

Silver felt a tiny spark of relief.

Closing the door behind him with great care Eusine turned to look at the four shell shocked patients he had been given. His blue eyes held nothing but deep aching sadness and overwhelming compassion for them all as he sat down to observe them. Silence reigned as a buzzing white noise until their new therapist spoke his voice muted and so different from the energetic boisterousness he had been when Silver had first met the eccentric man. Perhaps Eusine was toning it all down in light of everything that had happened.

"Good morning all, my name is Eusine. I am your new therapist,"

There were no clichés or fluffy phrases inserted after, it was plain and simple and Silver was glad, very much so that Eusine wasn't promising them anything. He knew they were damaged to a severe degree and thus giving them false hope and promises was counterproductive. Eusine looked down at his clipboard and addressed Red first.

"Red Pallet?"

Red didn't acknowledge the man, he didn't move a single muscle, he just grunted and Eusine said nothing jotting down notes the pen making the silence a little more bearable with the minute clicking and tapping as it was placed and lifted from the paper.

"Green Oak?"

Green flinched from where he had been fingering the long scar down the side of his face and looked over and Eusine gave him an encouraging smile.

"How are you today? Remember me?"

Green shook his head frantically before shutting himself off once more his fingers tracing the vivid cut down his face once more. Eusine let out a small sad huff and moved on to Gold who had now sat down, his crutch on the floor next to him.

"Gold Hunter?"

Gold nodded jerkily and Eusine pivoted in his seat to glance at Silver and Silver gripped the sides of his chair shakily.

"Silver?"

Silver relaxed. Eusine hadn't used his last name, perhaps he feared it would trigger something that wouldn't be exactly positive if he had said it. That was good. Silver could tell Red was relieved as much as he was, Red had been worried he was going to lose it if he heard that hated name. Eusine coughed lightly and set his clipboard down on his lap and adjusted his polka dot tie to sweep his gaze round the room.

"Gold, I want you to tell me what the most prominent thing in your dreams is."

Gold looked at Eusine like it was the last thing he wanted to do but Eusine was patient and waited; Gold opened his mouth and shut it again looking pained. Eusine still waited and finally Gold muttered:

"Fire."

"And you Red?"

"…"

Eusine did not comment on Red's silence and skipped over him to directly address Green who shivered violently his hair was limp and the lack of gel or any kind of hair product in the chestnut brown locks was strange to Silver.

"And you my old friend?"

Green shook his head and stared at Eusine pleadingly. Eusine however knew what the most prominent thing was. It was drowning. Finally when the blue eyed therapist turned to ask him Silver was ready with his answer having thought about it. Eusine's face was unguarded and open allowing him to see everything the therapist was thinking and allowing him to trust him because of that. Silver forced himself to speak, laying out his deepest and darkest fear before everyone in the maddening white room.

"Guilt."

"Guilt?"

Silver nodded and Eusine made a motion as if asking him to reiterate his statement and Silver cast about for the right words feeling lost.

"Yeah… This deep aching pain in my gut, it tells me that I feel bad. I feel guilty because if I wasn't there, no one would've been hurt."

Silver closed his eyes, somewhat relieved and surprised he could actually talk properly. He could see all the dead in his mind's eye accusing him, accusing him for not acting sooner, for not being brave and stupid enough to have just gone right at the start. Silver hated Team Rocket for what they had done to him and to the world. It ran much deeper than his own family blood and ties and such unimportant things; it had been about freedom and about the people who had survived an era where Team Rocket ruled with terror and an iron fist. Those people, some of them had been in that stadium and this had been their second encounter and had experienced the crime syndicate at its finest, the strongest and yet weakest it had ever been. Silver wished he could use his own life to give back to everyone who had lost theirs.

He had been so selfish.

"It's okay to feel guilty Silver. But not for the reasons you are thinking."

Eusine cut in softly, he had discarded his clipboard and was looking at Gold but speaking to Silver. Silver had a feeling Eusine knew all about their shattering relationship and their fragmented, frayed feelings and was attempting to reconcile the two.

"I might as well have killed all of them."

Silver bit out, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth and Eusine looked at him his blue eyes clear and intelligent.

"No, you cannot blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent. Any other person in your place would've fled. You however stayed on and fought. You did a brave thing Silver.

"How is that brave? I hurt all… all those people and I hurt them."

Silver gestured with his good hand at the other three of his session mates half heartedly and Eusine raised his expressive eyebrows in response before tapping his pen against his knee.

"You didn't. Team Rocket did and you just happened to be there with an unfortunate connection to them. You survived Silver and if you think of the dead, think of them and that they are at peace. They I am sure will respect your choice and only if in return you respect the fact that they have left us and this world. Death is natural and a beautiful thing if it is by nature's hand. If done by a human then it becomes something of a terrible act. Honour their memories Silver. You have done nothing wrong."

Silver swallowed. Even if that made so much sense it sounded like Eusine was trying to make him feel less guilty and when he should be. Silver shook his head, knowing he was being stubborn.

"The problem is I can't. I can't do it."

"Which is what I'm here for Silver, I'm here to talk to, and this applies to all of you. Gold feel free to tell me what's on your mind. Red perhaps you could spare a word or two? Green…?"

Green shyly looked up, he was so frightened it was endearing in a totally morbid sense that wasn't actually positive at all. Green fidgeted with the hem of his hospital trousers, his face haggard and thin, his cheeks slightly hollow from where he had been refusing to eat. His hair was limp about his face and that dreadful cut marred his handsome features forever. Silver gave his old psychologist some privacy and looked away as if observing some of the books on Eusine's bookshelf. It held many extreme titles that looked incredibly boring, all on neuroscience and different theories considering the mind and the human psyche; some were written by Samuel Oak. Eusine clicked his pen slightly.

"Green, my old friend, we need to have a chat soon, you can't stay silent forever. What happened to that energetic dare I say cocky and very confident young man?"

Green gazed at Eusine, at the veteran therapist with wide emerald eyes seemingly speechless. Literally, psychologically and mentally. Green squeaked and it was a tiny shiver of a sound. So scared and it was as if Green didn't want to be noticed. Eusine was relentless though, Silver wondered if this was too much as the eccentric therapist pressured Green.

"Green will you talk to me?"

There was no reaction and the redhead knew and Gold from across the room knew that Eusine had not been expecting an answer from his light goading. Red however was snarling, rattling his chains slightly as he tried to restrain himself from lunging for Eusine. Eusine turned to give Red a stern look, incensing the scarlet eyed male more.

"Red, you know the works. Stop, now."

Red growled and backed down a whine building in his throat as he looked at Green helplessly and the handsome emerald eyed man didn't even look at the stoic male who crouched so animalistic on the floor of Eusine's office. Eusine faced Gold who watched him warily, distrust evident and Eusine decided he would tap into the stocky males' emotions, and into the most powerful emotion humans could feel other than anger: love.

"Gold, do you love anyone?"

Silver froze everything now just revolved round that one question. Eusine seemed to want an honest answer and Gold didn't know if he could give it to him. If he said yes he would be lying. If he said no he would be a fucking liar. If he said he didn't know he'd also be lying. Because those three options cancelled out Gold looked at Silver his gaze searching and searching and Silver tried to be all he could for Gold to remember them but he knew with a sinking heart that all Gold saw was a broken red haired man who didn't know who he was himself. In return Silver when he looked at Gold all he could see was a shattered dark haired boy with no home. It was a terrifying moment as he realised this and Silver didn't know what to do. Gold floundered for an answer and ended up settling for the ambiguous as he rasped out:

"I think so…"

"What do you mean by 'I think so'?"

Gold tore his golden gaze, still so blank and dull to stare at Eusine's shoulder aimlessly before giving a small shrug.

"I think I do… I don't know if they do though. All I see is a stranger."

That hurt.

Silver closed his eyes as Eusine caught on immediately, observant and picking up on the finer details like a hawk. Turning his experienced eye on the silvery eyed redhead Eusine addressed the scarred teen carefully.

"And you Silver? What do you have to say?"

Silver stuttered, the breath knocked out of his chest, winded.

"I do. But…"

But I don't think it'll work out.

Was left unsaid and Eusine gazed at him sadly his crystal clear blue eyes shining as if he were about to cry, Silver tentatively met Gold's tarnished stare and felt his lower lip tremble at the blatant hurt visible, but knew that Gold knew…

He was one hundred percent right.

Silver stood up shakily, his broken arm throbbing slightly. He looked over at his therapist and said almost robotically:

"I need to take my medications."

Without waiting for the aqua eyed counsellor's consent Silver left, his footsteps ringing loud in his ears. Eusine turned to Red who sat on the floor quietly his eyebrows drawn together and his lips pinched delicately. Green had watched the whole exchange with a look of horror on his slashed face, as if he remembered everything Silver and Gold had been through, how much they had loved… He didn't want it to end like that, reaching over he tugged timidly on Gold's sleeve. Gold looked at him almost half dead he was so pale. Eusine observed the action, the moment with quiet intelligence. Gold smiled briefly at Green as if to say 'it's okay' and Green had shaken his head frantically his eyes wide: 'don't let this happen, you'll regret it'. Gold then slowly stood, realising that if he wanted to heal, and to stop hurting he would have to face himself, his own demons and then find Silver. Gold looked at Eusine without expression as he turned to leave.

"I can't think in here."


	43. Chapter 43

After the awkward first session with Eusine the next day had swiftly passed by with each of the four sitting locked up in their hospital rooms doing their own thing. In fact it was because Eusine had sent them away to reflect upon themselves and to come see him later during that day to express themselves and reveal their findings to him. Even if they hadn't thought of anything they could at least tell him how they felt. Gold sat on his windowsill aimlessly counting the cars that passed by their windows and sleek paint finishes glinting in the late summer sunlight. Gold sighed. He didn't know what he was doing here, cooped up and thinking of nothing. His mind and thoughts drifted off to a certain temperamental redhead, who had risked everything for him.

Gold loved him for that. He loved him so deeply but felt that because of their current conditions… trying to re-establish their relationship would be asking too much too quickly- he knew he felt this way because after everything. All that stress and fear had broken him to some degree that he felt like he needed to figure those emotions out first before he tried something as complex and simple as love. It would be crippling and immensely difficult trying to heal from such a huge scale terrorist attack and torture as well as trying to figure out his love interest.

Gold wanted to try telling Silver in the kindest way possible that they needed to stop seeing each other for a while until they healed and got back into the swing of things. He knew that Silver wouldn't take it well and it tore him up inside. It was the last thing he wanted to do but after looking at the redhead yesterday in their first group session… He knew it was for the best.

Silver just looked ready to fall apart.

The decision gnawed ravenously in his chest and Gold tapped his fingers against the wooden frame of the window without direction as he watched the city life of Viridian bustle in varying stages of vigorous order. Gold slowly got up and moved over to his door, he needed to go see Silver and just talk to him first. Limping slightly, cursing at the fact he had forgotten his crutch Gold slumped against the wall just outside Silver's room, he hadn't slept well last night to the dreadful nightmare that had plagued him as well as the vomit inducing pain of his slashed up back opening up again every time he so much as shifted positions. The hospital had prescribed him painkillers for the night but Gold had stubbornly refused to use them wanting to get through this healing stage feeling every single shred of pain it had to give.

It was a masochistic way of enduring his healing but Gold felt like it would make him a better stronger person. He wanted to come away from this as a different person, a man and more mature, he wanted to come out of this as an adult. Gold knew he was alright in his own mind, it was just expressing himself and getting over the chronic fears he now had was the biggest issues. His unwillingness to speak of his traumas Gold knew was the worst part and overcoming that block would be hard. But Gold dearly wanted to and was trying his damndest to recover. Knocking softly on Silver's door there was a pause as he heard Silver's pencil stop scratching on the paper and then a soft vocal consent. Gold heavily pushed off the wall and entered, Silver was gripping the pencil he had so hard his knuckles had gone white, Gold closed the door behind him and went over to the stool and sat down, a few feet from where Silver sat cross legged on the hospital cot.

"Hi there."

Gold felt like he was twelve all over again trying to chat up some girl/guy who was obviously not interested in him or his failing charm. Silver attempted a small smile and unsuccessfully at that and ended up settling for his initial cold neutrality which in all aspects made Gold feel isolated. Rubbing his sore hip and shifting on the stool Gold cast about for the right words to say. Silver had set aside his notebook and pencil and was watching him with an air of silent amusement- it was hardly there though but Gold had been round the redhead enough to know that spark in those steel grey eyes. Gold fidgeted and found that he had nothing and it had to be as it was.

"Silver… I think we need to talk about this."

Silver tilted his head to one side his tired face pulled into a light frown, it wasn't a good look and the eye bags were so visible; Silver looked like a corpse- it was harrowing. Gold knew Silver hadn't slept very well either last night and Gold refrained from reaching out and touching the redhead.

"What do you mean?"

Gold took a deep breath, so this was where it got tricky. Making sure he had Silver's full undivided attention and that he had eye contact, trying to stay open so that Silver knew he was genuine Gold put forth his ideas, his voice wavering.

"We need to take a break from what we used to do."

Silver had picked up on the past tense and Gold let out a sad sigh, Silver was looking sad now and Gold hated this. It was horrible and yet it was the best thing for the both of them, if they severed their relationship now it meant they could effectively heal in both body and mind without any other worldly attachments such as the guilt he held for not protecting Silver as well as he should've and in Silver's case, why he hadn't given himself up right at the start, then he could've prevented so much…

Death.

Silver seemed to have caught on now his lips twisted in distress his pretty pale eyes glinting with pain and Gold didn't know what to do. Silver made up his mind quietly, slipping away from him as he did so:

"Yeah… I think we need to stop."

"I think so. I think so too."

Gold hesitated and Silver looked at him.

"Oh."

The lack of a real response made Gold doubt himself somewhat and by the way Silver had drawn away now his foxy red hair draping over his face somewhat, hiding from him told him that this was the right decision; Silver was shying away to protect himself. If they stopped now, they could heal properly instead of trying to be together and struggle with the guilt they felt towards each other. It was a stupid rut and Gold would've loved to have just gathered Silver up in his arms and told him they would make it through this phase, together. But that would only make things worse.

"… So maybe… we can work this out so neither of us hurts more than it should."

But upon gazing at the scarred redhead Gold had realised and Eusine had made him realise as he had cancelled their session today in favour of them all going off to think about themselves and what they could do; was that this was a healing process in which he could only do alone. No strings attached no ties or anything. In order to heal and become a better person and a stronger one was to develop a sort of apathy, a personal bubble or space. A sanctuary where it was him alone against himself, the world and everything else out there to get him and Gold was determined to do this right so then one day he could return and return to Silver who would hopefully be ready for him too. Silver bit his lower lip, and Gold didn't miss the way those dark lashes fluttered rapidly as if trying to hold back some intense emotion. Gold clasped his hands together still trying to make eye contact.

"Gold, I…"

Silver trailed off and Gold found the uncertainty, the lost scared type didn't suit the redhead. It was a distressing emotion to see on his pale features. Gold did not move, feeling if they had any kind of bodily contact that would make matters worse. Silver met his gaze fiercely his silvery steel eyes hard and Gold was taken aback by the intense stare.

"I spoke to Eusine already."

Silver's voice was terse and laced with pain.

"I told him I was scared you'd do this... And that... that I'd agree,"

Gold blinked a few times, it wasn't even noon and Silver had already explained to Eusine his problems? Gold wished he was that strong. It was astounding how much the tables had really turned this time. Before it had been Silver who had had so much trouble with healing and finding his place in the world; but this Silver, this young man, no longer the teenager, a young man with brilliant flame red hair who had his heart set on one thing, he was a leader; this was the new Silver and whilst he was broken beyond recognition now… Gold knew that Silver would later pick himself up and superglue whatever was left of him together and continue striving forwards to success. Until he broke down the last thin barrier that prevented him for finally evolving into the man he was always meant to be.

It had been slow growth for Silver but Gold finally knew that after this stage, Silver would be complete. Gold knew that he still had many ways to go and was proud if not a little bit jealous that Silver had become someone worth knowing. Gold bit down on his tongue to stop a flood of useless endearments from spilling over. They were nothing now. They didn't mean anything to each other. They weren't even friends anymore. Not at least until they got through the first blockade which was their seemingly everlasting guilt. Silver looked down at the sunlight playing on the bed sheets making soft gradient tones of grey, blue, yellow and white. He returned his gaze to Gold who was now looking out the window. Silver felt his heart twinge painfully at the idea that he and Gold now no longer knew each other.

"It's okay."

Silver's voice came out surprisingly strong and the redhead surprised, albeit a bit horrified that he sounded almost like he didn't give a shit at all. Silver met Gold's gaze as if he were meeting him for the first time, he shoved away his pain and swallowed his hurt.

"I'm sorry Gold."

Gold didn't know what Silver was apologising for.

"Why are you apologising?"

Gold laughed but it was hollow and flat. His emotions frayed and splintering left right and centre settling into a glittering diamond dust of gold and silver and Gold knew everything that glittered wasn't was what it seemed; and in the midst of it all stood Silver, straight backed, tall, proud and more stunning than Gold had ever seen him. Serene and yet so fucking wrecked with how he so bravely raised his head, conducting his, Gold's downfall; both of them. Both of their psychological suicides with perfectly timed ear splitting heartbeats. Gold took a deep breath as his racing pulse tried to settle, Silver looked at him once more, his gaze infinitely sad and held a great depth of affection for him. But then it was gone and replaced by a shadow of who he had once been. Gold liked to think that all that had occurred had been a trick of his mind but lo and behold it was an unfortunate reality.

"Goodbye Silver."

Gold said standing up heavily, his leg buckling slightly from the rush of pain added to his already damaged heart, the cold sweet edge of the painkillers already on his mind- he wanted to become addicted to that mind numbing sensation... Gold cracked his neck slightly, the twinge fading somewhat.

Bowing his head Gold put on a brave smile, just for Silver, just to tell the redhead that he was going to be okay. Or rather Silver could see through his phony bullshit just like that and perhaps Gold decided that his false smile was to tell Silver he was dying slowly, but would be reborn from these painful ashes to rise once more and that when he finally did…

He would be.

Silver said nothing and closed his eyes not wanting to look at Gold, at him leaving him. It was dramatic but Silver knew that any sort of 'break up' between any couple was dramatic in their own rights. Silver hated drama.

He hated this.

He hated that he hurt Gold more. But at least they had shared some happier memories together and… it had been good whilst it lasted…

"Go."

Silver ordered not wanting the other male to stay for too long and Gold seeing this, left. Silver stared at the spot in where Gold had sat previously, blankly; he liked to think Gold could've stayed but… Silver curled up slightly feeling tired. He needed to take a nap to clear his head, but as he tried to clear said thoughts he kept returning back to Gold. Silver wondered how he was going to survive this 'withdrawal' stage. Tugging the sheets of the hospital cot over his head Silver idly played with a lock of his long foxy dark red hair, it was growing long now.

Silver wanted to grow out his hair now, longer and longer and when the time was right… Cut it.

Silver knew he wanted to do this because the cutting of his hair would symbolise many things for him.

Starting anew and ridding of his pain.

Slicing a piece off of him that he believed would hold all his physical burdens.

Silver hid his face in the clean pillow, feeling it grow damp from his tears, the gaping abyss in his heart striving only to consume him in overwhelming sadness.

 

* * *

 

Green played with the small brown fox toy in his hands, gently moving its fluffy large ears this way and that; it had been his favourite plush toy from when he had been small. It was very cute with large brown eyes and a white ring of neck fur round its neck and on the tip of its tail. He called her 'Eve'; Eve was his guide in the darkness and had always protected him from harm. Green's parents were coming and his sister Daisy who couldn't make the reunion had sent him the toy instead, Nurse Joy had brought it into his room for him. Setting Eve on his lap, Green whispered nonsense, just to make sure he wasn't forgetting who he was. The shock of his grandfather's death played vividly in his mind and Green had never seen him when he died because he had been unconscious himself. Green wished dearly that he had been able to say a few last words to his beloved grandfather- but he hadn't and never would, he just wished he had been able to apologise, for everything.

Green had sent him, his grave flowers. He had drawn a picture of a flower and then a grave and shown it to Nurse Joy who upon realising immediately, who he was referring to, organised some to be sent. Green hoped one day he would be well enough to go visit Oak himself.

"One… Two… Three…"

Green desperately tried to remember his speech therapy sessions with Red, trying to use the techniques on himself but Green found himself drawing a blank. That kind of speech therapy was and had been designed by him specifically for Red and Red alone. Green shuddered, unable to think of anything for himself and continued to count numbers until he reached one hundred before starting again. Green felt the way in which he softly droned on and on was tedious but… He hunched over petting Eve absentmindedly. He couldn't do it. He had seen the appalled looks on his mother and fathers' faces at the scar on his face, his dull emerald eyes and his ashen skin. Green knew he looked like hell. He felt like hell…

"Forty-one, forty-two…"

Green glanced over at the little bedside table mirror, he didn't look any better today. His wrists were still ringed with red from the rope burns that had sliced and torn at his wrists, blooding them with frayed blood encrusted bracelets and his throat was still chafed from… He shivered.

Water.

Only a few hours ago he had had a panic attack when Nurse Joy approached him with a basin, asking him to clean himself up. Thus he had had an effective 'shower' with wet wipes. Green hated his 'un-cleanliness' but his fear of water simply overrode his OCD. It was a distressing thing to have realised but Green didn't want ANYTHING to do with large spaces of water or rather anything that involved him submerging himself under. Green felt like he could deal with showers sometime in the future but swimming and such would take much, much longer for him to cope with. Stroking Eve's patchy velvet brown 'fur' the wrong way before patting it back into place to make her appear all shiny and sleek again. He liked to do this, it calmed him a great deal and allowed him to think rationally.

Green knew the first thing on his mind when he first woke in Viridian hospital was: WHERE AM I? and WHERE IS RED!? After understanding Red, Gold and Silver were all safe he had silently asked for his grandfather…

Who had died…

"Seventy-seven…"

Green hugged the fox toy to his chest feeling small again. Like a tiny child stuffed into the overly large skin of an adult. Green tried to solidify his foundations once more just couldn't grasp onto anything, his previously so called brilliant mind was now dust. He had nought to give and he wanted out, but the cages clamped down round him so suffocating, closely and Green had no choice but to submit to his own fears, his own conscience and effectively ruining himself.

Green tired to think but frustrated plopped back on the hospital cot with a saddened and defeated cry of grief.

"Ninety…"

He could hear his mother arguing with Nurse Joy outside his room as to why on earth she couldn't see him. Green if he had been able to do so would've rolled his eyes at her overly protective nature. It wasn't even visiting hours yet and besides, Green didn't want to see his parents. Just looking at them he would be reminded of all the helpless, heartbroken and traumatised families that survived Team Rocket's finale. He felt like he had survived so he could see what had happened, if he had died Green knew that Red would've wasted away without him. Green choked back a sob. He recalled the hurt on Red's face as he had flinched away, and this was when he had come for him. Green hadn't understood himself as to why he had reacted so negatively, if he had had it his way Green knew he would've clung to Red like a leech and never let go.

"One-hundred."

Green stopped as he recalled Gold and Silver.

Gold and Silver, such precious metals, such precious people…

Such a precious couple.

Now such metals had declined in value and Green didn't want to see two of the strongest young men he had ever met in his life crumble and fade. He wanted to help them but how could he when he himself was so unsure and unhappy?

Green had seen them and it split him into two at how…

How awkward, shy and they acted; as if one another were strangers, tip toeing about the other male as if he were some sleeping beast that grew vicious upon waking and that they would die if they tried to encounter it. Green knew all about their splitting up. He had heard Gold in the room over telling Eusine about it. Green knew it was only he and Red who needed to finish their 'mulling' of their thoughts. Green honestly didn't have anything productive. He wanted Red, but Red was currently sedated.

Red had had a violent outbreak and he had been subdued like an animal with tranquilisers. Green had watched the whole thing, as those scarlet irises beheld a kind of betrayal at the similar treatment he had once endured at the hands of his hated Team Rocket.

It was so sick.

Red was so untrusting again.

Green fiddled with his plush toy and realised his mother was silent, perhaps she had resolutely sat down beside his locked door waiting there until she was allowed in. Or she had been escorted away by security for being disruptive, the latter was more plausible and Green squeezed Eve's faded paws gently. He had thought over what Eusine had said to him the other day and wondered why it had sounded so familiar. Green shook slightly upon the revelation that he had said something similar to Blue.

Blue had gotten over her fears.

He could too.

He needed to find himself again.

Scrambling to his feet Green stretched sadness and lethargy savagely yanking at his mind and being trying to bring him down. Forcing a painful smile on his face Green looked into the mirror looking at the lengthy row of neat stitches down his face, the smile slid off his face and Green sank to his knees still staring at his mutilated face. That would forever remind him of his hardships. But it had never been is fault…

Green reached out to touch his reflection gingerly.

He smiled again.

He would try his best.

 

* * *

 

Red woke feeling fuzzy, shaking himself he found that he wasn't chained anymore but he appeared to be in a padded cell. Red knew this was for bad people. He wasn't a bad person. This cell was built for bad crazy people. Red didn't think he was a bad person. Insane perhaps but not bad; Red poked the foamy spongy substance with disgust, hating the whiteness and blandness of the overall setting. It was boring in here; it was almost like he had been sent to the 'naughty' corner except… it was a room.

Red whined in his chest.

Green!

Green?!

GREEN!?

Red scratched his ear fitfully, with fast clawing motions and then shaking his head in distress pressed his hands up against the padded wall frantically, trying to find another door of some kind, another exit other than the heavy metal type door which was overly padded with the same strange, infuriatingly white spongy leather. Maddened slightly and irritated Red pushed at the walls and eventually ended up sitting on the floor in grief the whines escalating to the sound a baby animal makes when it cries. Red traced the leather pattern of the padding with a slender finger, still whining. Because no one was actually there to hear him so Red whimpered.

Red paused as he heard the door open, perking up as Eusine opened the door looking pissed. Red bounded over to him, his eyes and expression blank as ever as the rest of his body tingled with excitement at the prospect of being freed from this awful soft room. Eusine smiled at him jovially and let him out. Shutting the door with and air of finality the therapist motioned for them to walk.

"I hate that room, it's barbaric. I didn't see why they had to put you in there… I take it you were bored and lonely?"

Red nodded vigorously, yes very much so. He was glad it wasn't Eusine who stuck him in there, it couldn't have been Nurse Joy, she would've sent him to his normal room had he lost control… Red tilted his head to one side in confusion. WHO? Who had had him sent to that awful padded room for insane people?! Eusine halted him and Red stopped with a slight stumble. Eusine was the only person other than Green that he trusted as a therapist. Often when Green was too busy with paperwork Red in the past had had his sessions with Eusine instead, the two had formed a nice bond and Red was glad that the veteran therapist was here to pick them up.

"Damn. Here comes trouble."

Eusine muttered and up marched a rather strict looking female. A truly terrifying lady in her own rights, stiff backed, severe heels, a neat grey suit, immaculate French manicured nails and her grey streaked brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail held back by a butterfly clasp; her slender oval glasses perched on her nose; her emerald green eyes haughty and disapproving. Eusine sighed and held Red back slightly as Red cocked his head to one side, not sure what to make of her. Who was she?

"Eusine! Why on EARTH did you let him out?!"

The lady snapped clicking her tongue in annoyance and Eusine readied himself for a lot of verbal abuse.

Oh.

Red ducked his head in shame, he wasn't supposed to be out? Red felt embarrassed, it was like he was meeting Green's mother or something for the first time. The woman turned her lance like stare on him and Red curled his lips disliking this woman as he met that hateful gaze his own blood red eyes conjuring up the flames of fury he would so wish to use in reality on her. Pushing her glasses up her nose she pressed her modestly dark pink lip-stained lips tightly together her neatly plucked eyebrows drawn into a severe 'v' on her brow.

"I am Green's mother."

Oh.

Red backed down immediately.

SO he was meeting Green's mother.

Shit.

Red looked away feeling pitiful. He now had a major dilemma on his hands. He had no idea how to act anymore. He needed Green. He needed him now. Tugging on Eusine's hand Red looked at him and the crystal eyed man nodded and motioned the woman politely, Green's mother to walk and talk as they made their way along to Green's room.

" I have a complaint to make Eusine."

The woman snapped and Eusine tried not to sigh. This woman had been pestering him ALL morning. It was ridiculous, Red clung to him closely as if he didn't want anything to do with the strict woman near them, Eusine did not blame him at all wishing he didn't have to deal with her. Eusine now understood why Green had been so happy to escape his home and start working and living alone. His childhood must've been hell, all work and no play. It was a real shame and Eusine wondered what Green's father would be like. Snapping her fingers in front of his nose Green's mother caught their attention once more. Eusine forced a polite smile on his face- his patience was wearing thin.

"What might that be ma'am?"

"Visiting hours. Why am I not allowed to visit my OWN son after everything he's been through?! I have a right as his mother to see him any time I wish! I will file a or even multiple compl-"

"Yes, yes that you will Mrs. Oak but perhaps it has never occurred to you that Green needs time and space and solitary conditions to heal?"

The woman shut up abruptly seemingly thinking the possibilities of that statement in her over analytical mind, taking a deep breath she gave Eusine a level stare, Red really hated her.

"I wish to see my son."

Her voice betrayed a quiver and Eusine gave in; she really did care about Green, that was all that mattered now. He couldn't deny parental rights in the end, that kind of love ran deeper than anything he had ever studied. Eusine knew if it had been his child he too would've been rabid to see them. Rolling his shoulders Eusine turned the corner, Red still clinging to him his gaze trained on the floor as he felt Green's mother's burning hateful gaze on his form.

She hated him.

Red knew why.

His fault.

All his fault.

She needed to blame someone.

That someone was him.

Red closed his eyes and wondered blankly if anyone would ever accept him for who he was. No one but Silver, Gold and the surviving athletes from the Tournament knew who he was. Green still didn't know. Red wanted to tell him now. Before it got too difficult and he clammed up forever. Eusine gently knocked on Green's door and there was no answer. Green's mother stood close by her expression not so severe now she had gotten what she wanted. But she wore a softer expression her eyes holding a certain kind of worry, unsure of what to expect when she saw her precious only son. Eusine turned to look at her his expression careful.

"You will have to be very quiet. He gets startled easily by sudden movements and noises; please refrain from touching him until he deems it alright. I know he is your son ma'am but I ask you as his mother to respect his condition and follow my guidelines carefully."

Red could see from the corner of his eyes she wanted to say no but instead with much dignity she nodded and Eusine opened the door carefully. Green sat huddled on his hospital cot looking like a deer caught in the headlights, his neck craned towards them his mouth open slightly in mute surprise his large green eyes wide. Red didn't have to look to know the expression of distraught upset and relief at seeing her child. Green's mother took a step forwards but seemed to remember herself and stopped abruptly. Eusine smiled at Green kindly.

"Come now Green, don't you have a smile for your mother?"

Green's mouth twisted into something akin to guilt and he slowly shook his head before turning away to look at the wall. Red made a soft whine and Green turned slightly to look at him, his stitched up face was always a bit shocking and took some time to get used to. Eusine glanced at the stern woman who had a perfect poker face on but he could tell by the way she stood ever so slightly against the wall that Green's rejection of her had hurt a lot. Eusine cleared his throat and tried again.

"Green?"

Green shook his head again and Eusine looked at Red who looked at Green's mother who narrowed her eyes, Green had inherited his eyes from his mother. Red felt the distrust rolling off her in waves. She had commissioned the hospital to put him in that soft foam safe room. Red didn't know why she had, probably she thought he was nuts. He chuckled to himself mentally. Everyone thought he was nuts. He was so fucking nuts and there was nothing he could do about it, Eusine nudged him forwards. Gingerly stepping forwards, hating the cold tiles on his bare feet Red crept over to Green and sat beside him on the bed, hearing the brunette woman gasp as he reached out to stroke Green's face with a ghost of a touch. Green relaxed significantly and turned to face him fully his beautiful eyes swimming with all the hurting and fears he couldn't say aloud.

"Why are you letting him near my son?!"

Red heard her hiss and Eusine muttered a soft reply which Red did not pick up on. So he ignored them and focused on Green gently stroking the broken psychologists' cheek with the same gentle awkwardly placed touch. But it calmed Green despite its overall strangeness and Red was glad he had that effect on Green, it meant he meant more to the emerald eyed male than his own control freak of a mother.

"Green. Green."

Red whispered and Green flinched at his own name. Red closed his eyes and found Green's hand touching his own, gently sliding his hand into his psychologists' Red held that cold hand, willing warmth and life back into it. Green had to come back, it didn't matter if he himself didn't, Red knew he was and always been like this, he just wanted Green. The moment as always was shattered and there were footsteps and a male voice bellowed:

"WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HOLDING ONTO MY SON LIKE THAT?!"

Green's father was an imposing man. Built very much like the verdant therapists deceased grandfather his eyes were a striking hazel and it was strange seeing the same nose on this man as on Green. Red did not let go of Green's hand as the frightened male tried to recoil. Eusine stepped into action swiftly as did Green's mother.

"Sir, please lower your voice as you are causing a disturbance and distressing my patients."

"Howard! Please! How many times have I told you not to raise your voice in a public area?! I do not like it any more than you do, but really!"

Green's mother hissed and her husband with an ugly scowl on his face complied, lowering his thunderous tone to something much more suitable for indoors. Eusine quickly glanced over at Red and Green. Green was now shaking, curled up into Red's side shivering and trembling as he faced his parents wrath. It was interesting in the veteran psychologists' mind because it should've been Red who should be cowering as both Green's sturdy and stubborn parents were directing all their hatred onto him. But Red oblivious as ever ignored it.

"Apologies, and Marianna how do you expect me to react when the first thing I see when I walk into this room is our son with and holding hands with that... that-"

Howard Oak trailed off upon seeing Eusine's hard expression, Eusine smiled at him grimly.

"I dare you to finish that sentence my dear sir. Red Pallet is the sole reason you and your wife and any other person in Kanto are still free persons with rights and morals. I will take it quite personally if you insult him so openly."

Howard coloured slightly his thick brows drawing together in disgust. Eusine bowed his head slightly to show his respect as he did not want to come across as rude. Yet Green's father was a fighting spirit and saw it as a challenge.

"Are you threatening me?"

Eusine raised his eyebrows and hid a derisive snort, he wasn't as common and rude to snort in front of such well bred people; seeing as he had been brought up in a similar severe manner he needed to keep his formalities and remember his manners. The aqua eyed therapist shook his head.

"I did not mean to come across as offensive. However I will not tolerate a single bad word against any of my patients."

He replied tightly as Green let out a soft wail, clinging to Red. Both parents looked at their child and Marianna tried again her voice soft.

"Green, baby... little one..."

Green looked like he was about to cry. Red nuzzled his cheek and Green turned to him rubbing his nose against Red's. Red smiled sadly, this meant Green loved him but couldn't really say it. That was okay. Green pressed his lips fleetingly against Red's neck before pulling away, striving to be left alone. Red let him go, respecting his space and moved back slightly as the brunette curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth slowly. Eusine turned to Green's parents quietly, raising an eyebrow questioning them on what they thought of this.

"Are you ashamed that your son has chosen a man?"

The question was direct. But Howard Oak glossed over it easily clearly not wanting to discuss the topic.

"We do not have time for such common talk. Marianna and I came here for one reason alone. We wish to take Green home. This place is 'scary' and 'big' and he's not ready for the world yet. He thought after university he was ready to take on the world but we told him that no he was not. Look where it's landed him! We were right and we should've never let him out of our sights for one instant. That man, Red Pallet over there is nothing we'd ever imagined our Green to have ever associated with. That man is disgusting, nothing we'd ever thought Green would even go 'near', either way you can tell by looking at him he's not right in the head! He is a freak, freaks should stay away from society! But no matter. We have come for your legal approval that we may take our son back home where he belongs, I believe Marianna and I will be keeping him under lock and key from now on."

It was the most sickening case of shallow minded, overprotective parents Eusine had ever seen. If anything this is where Green must've picked his OCD up from his parents overbearing presences. Feeling like he needed. NEEDED to do all he had to do to please them even if they weren't there to see him. No wonder Green had striven for so much. Eusine didn't want to let this little broken winged bird to be cruelly caged up again. But he could not keep out said birds' savage parents either, they would claw through those bars and pluck their son out still raw and tender.

Eusine shook his head his hands shaking slightly in dormant fury.

"That is not a questions you should be asking me. That is something you should be asking... him."

Eusine gestured to Green who was curled up clutching 'Eve' petting her velvet covering frantically his teeth chattering. Red stood up and turned to Green's parents, hating them for what they were going to do to Green. They regarded him as if he were dog shit on the underside of their expensive shoes. Red disliked snobs. Especially controlling obsessive snobs.

"Stay away from Green."

The scarlet eyed male's voice was cold and clear, Eusine saw how offended both guests were and decided to step in when necessary, Red would fight his own battles himself. Green hopefully would eventually remember how to battle his own one day. For now... Eusine thought tersely as he watched the growing animosity in the room, that was enough for one day.

"Apologies for his behaviour, he's antsy because of his confinement in that safe room. But I must ask you both now to step outside. You are causing a disturbance."

"Disturbance?! My dear man, I can assure you we are not the disturbances. That man is. He screams unstable. He's an animal Eusine. Why can't you see that?! He is an animal running his filthy paws over my son and you think it is right to let him do so?!"

Eusine could not hide the quiet fury in his voice as he escorted the two highly strung guests out of the room. Shutting the door after making sure Red had settled Eusine turned to Green's guardians his voice holding much gravity.

"You will never break him."


	44. Chapter 44

Crystal sighed as she picked up the dirty washing for the day, looking about the small flat it had gotten so cluttered in the 3 weeks the boys had returned; the hospital deeming them healthy had sent them home, Silver had his arm in a sling and Gold was still hobbling about on his crutch every so often. Green's face had healed up and the slightly raised dark scar down his temple to his chin remained of the vicious attack. Red was as usual but somehow more subdued and silent. It was a stagnant feeling and Crystal made it a job of herself to come every day and get her boys up and about. Yellow had been distraught over the attack of Team Rocket and promised to keep Pikachu a while longer as the four men recovered, feeling like the cat would just be in the way. It had been several counselling sessions and progress was long and slow and excruciatingly painful for all. The teal haired woman knew it was going to be an achingly long and sad recovery for them all. It was also heartbreaking to see Green huddled into Red frantically, pawing in his sleep at Red's strong chest. Opening the curtains slightly she roused the two, the Pikachu memorabilia was collecting dust now.

"It's 9am you two... Come on..."

She sighed as Red sat up and Green bolted upright looking about fearfully before realising it was only Crystal. Green had been on the edge the past week or so, his parents had been relentless, returning nearly every day to the hospital to take Green away. Eusine and she herself had put their foots down refusing to let them take the young psychologist away. That would only stunt Green's recovery if he went back to their strict regime. Checking they would be okay she wandered into the kitchen into the utility room in the back where Gold was curled up by the washing machine in his makeshift bed. She hated how neither Gold or Silver could be round each other anymore. It wasn't because they hated each other, God no.

It was because they loved each other so much they couldn't bear to be next to their other half. Crystal understood it as part of their healing process. She didn't understand why they couldn't do it together, but upon further inspection decided it was because they needed to accept themselves first. They were too scarred and traumatised to even begin loving one another. She knew every time Silver met Gold's dull eyes he would end up leaving the room. The same went for every time Gold met Silver's. It was as if they were burdening all their guilt on themselves because they felt they were responsible for what had happened. Crystal wanted to scream and shout and be childish and smack them both and tell them to wake up. She wanted to point out the obvious but Eusine had forbidden her, telling her it was kinder to let them find out lest their relationship crumble to nothing.

Crystal knew they had to do it alone because if she interfered she'd cause more damage. Kneeling down she shook Gold awake. But she felt like they were making some big terrible mistake and she wanted to prevent them from making it at all costs; even Green in his terrified muted state was coping with Red just fine, why they couldn't was BEYOND her. Even if she had to lock them in a room together, tied together until they stopped being so irrationally stupid.

She thought they were being if she had to say so honestly, very selfish. Denying each other like this, if it were her she would feel better if her significant other was there for her at all times, making up her mind she knew she was going to shove those two together now whether they liked it or not.

"Gold, honey, it's time to get up."

Gold stirred rubbing at his eyes sleepily he slowly pushed up from his awkward sleeping pose. Looking at her blearily he said nothing before getting up slowly and shuffling off to get dressed. Crystal left him be, her heart crying out to him- but at the same time the devil on her right shoulder told her not to pity him too much for putting himself into that state. Silver was the last on her list and she crept into the tiny room with the boxy bed he once shared with Gold. She almost could cry at how vulnerable Silver was. He was so brave... All the hurt and pain was evident as he slept, his scars standing out vividly on his pale skin.

"Silver... Silver, baby~ Good morning sweetie..."

She cooed, finding all the annoying nicknames she had made for the redhead a simple way to remind him of who he was and could be and Silver pushing his tangled hair out of his face grunted softly at her. Smiling softly she opened the curtains causing him to snarl an insult at her as the bright light spilt through in milky shards of morning sunlight. Unaffected she turned to the shattered male.

"So pudding cakes~ How are we this morning?"

Silver gave her such a disgusted glare at Crystal almost bolted from the room but she kept her smile intact and waited for a reply. Which she knew she wasn't going to get. Finally dropping the facade she reached out to touch Silver on the head gently a gesture which the scarred redhead hated with a passion and shied away. Dropping her hand limply she sighed sadly looking at Silver with dejection. They really were such soft boys, and it hurt her to see them like this.

"What am I going to do with you...? And the others?"

Silver shrugged. Crystal hated the action. That wasn't Silver. This Silver was a shadow and whilst she never said it aloud, Crystal hated what had happened with a passion, knowing she couldn't have helped at all. Team Rocket were nasty and she was glad the executives were dead, they just weren't her definition of romantic. Crystal knew all about Gold and Silver's 'epic' tale of love and just as it had reached its climax Team Rocket had rudely taken that away from them. Crystal wanted to open their eyes again. Gold saw a scarred stranger and Silver saw a lost child. She would change that, Silver would LEARN to love Gold and all his scars and Gold would also learn to love Silver and who he was. Crystal knew she would personally murder them both if it never worked out. Jail sounded happier than a lifetime where two oh so flawed persons were so perfect for one another had been stupid.

"Silver."

She hardened her voice and Silver looked at her briefly his silvery eyes were clouded.

"You need to get up. Are you going to sit around like this for the rest of your life and die like this?!"

Crystal knew she was being stupid but she needed a reaction from him. Silver did not answer. Crystal waved a hand in his face.

'Hello!? I know you have brains in there angel-face."

"Leave me alone."

Ah. The relapse, that awful, awful mental barrier. Crystal whilst she was a romanticist, she was also a realist. She wished there was something she could do to stop them all from being so caught up in the past. But at least Green never wanted to leave Red's side if he could help it. Crystal sighed. She had never considered herself a nasty person but this just called for some goading. If anything perhaps that would draw Silver out a little more, make him stick his neck out into the unknown. He needed to.

"No. You're going to tell me what's wrong right here and right now. Can't face the world anymore now you've cheated death?! Can't face your own lover?!"

Silver's eyes flashed with a glint of passion Crystal knew she had seen in his better days. It was the most promising thing she had seen within the broken redhead. Silver lifted his head, it was a proud move, guarded but so proud and noble and Crystal wouldn't have wanted it any other way, she would of course get on her knees later and beg for forgiveness. Silver regarded her imperiously his eyes blazing.

"Get the fuck out."

"Tell me or I'm going to shove Gold in here with you and make you both TALK."

Silver shook his head.

"That would be pointless."

"How so?"

Crystal felt her heart pounding in her chest as she asked the million dollar question and Silver turned away from her effectively ending the conversation.

"How so Silver...? You love Gold. Why are you denying yourself?"

"..."

"Why are you making this hurt more than it should?"

"Because I shot him."

"And he survived! Damnit!"

Crystal almost yelled throwing her hands up in the air beseechingly- she wasn't one for swearing much either and Silver whipped about to face her, his face a horrid bone white. His eyes conflicted and his body remembering the pain.

"Silver...?"

She asked softly. Silver snorted.

"It's everything to me. You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you told me."

She replied obstinately. Silver closed his eyes as if experiencing a throbbing headache. Crystal wanted to be that headache continuously battering at his shattered mind and force him to see reason.

"That's the problem. I can't."

"Please Silver, it's been weeks, I know you're trying but I need to you talk to me. To talk to Gold."

"Whatever."

The succinct reply so void of anything made Crystal snap, cracking her knuckles and narrowing her blue eyes dangerously she marched over to the redhead grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled the sack of skin and bone called Silver out for the tiny room. Silver hissed the whole time at the rough manhandling, but Crystal minded his broken arm, bundling him along she pulled him into the utility room where Gold had just finished pulling on his jeans slowly. Hugging Silver firmly and then shoving him at the golden eyed male she crossed her arms, her lips twisted grimly as she blocked the only way out. Gold looked surprised and Silver was livid. She just wanted them to talk, that was it.

In fact if she had to describe her feelings at the current moment she would say she was angry and rather disappointed in herself for not encouraging this earlier. She knew these weren't the men she knew and loved, and it would be hard, but problems needed to be solved. Gold did not look at Silver and directed his question at the secretary.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on!?"

Crystal said loudly causing them both to flinch. She waved her hands at them both, it was time to bitch out on them. She had wanted to so badly after having been so sugary and soft with them, but oh man did they deserve this. Neither of them had had real mother figures in their lives and Crystal knew because Green wasn't here to do it for her she would do it herself.

Eusine was too much of a pussy to do it.

"BOTH OF YOU. BOTH OF YOU IS WHAT'S GOING ON. LOOK AT YOURSELVES! LOOK AT EACH OTHER! THREE WEEKS BOYS. THREE WEEKS AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SAID HELLO LET ALONE ACKNOWLEDGED EACH OTHER'S EXISTENCE. THAT IS PATHETIC. IT REALLY IS AND YOU KNOW WHAT PISSES ME OFF THE MOST?! YOU ARE HIS FUCKING BOYFRIEND. FORGOODNESS MOTHERFUCKING SHIT OF ALL THINGS HOLY! AS IF YOU COULD GET ANY STUPIDER! THIS IS WHY BOYS ARE DUMB! RIGHT. I WANT YOU TO APOLOGISE TO HIM!"

Crystal pointed at Silver who now was, forget his trauma, stunned beyond belief that this peppy, teal haired originally 'high' woman was so ferocious and... well... Serious. Crystal was deadly serious as she waited tapping her foot impatiently not very amused at all.

"Why me?!"

"Because I said so."

Crystal replied sharply, she hoped this would work. Oh God did she hope. They needed a push. They needed to remember passion. Smirking inwardly Crystal knew she could do that. Silver turned to look at Gold properly for the first time in two weeks. Gold looked like hell. He had horrible eye bags and whilst his scars were healing nicely his face was haggard and his broad shoulders seemed so much smaller. Gold stared at Silver looking at his frail frame how his clothes hung off his body in drapes. Crystal knew she had broken their first barrier- Eusine would be furious with her but it wasn't like he was making any emotional kind of effort to really help his patients. Ignoring her previous demand for an apology she decided to change it up. It was obvious they were dying without each other.

Too obvious.

They were fucking pining for each other.

"Right. Now you've both had a good look at each other I want you both to tell me honestly and NO LYING! I will know! What you see in your partner, the pros and the cons. NOW!"

"Now?!"

Gold whispered and Crystal in her annoyance punched him on the shoulder and none too gently- the scarred one. Gold hissed angrily his temper flaring somewhat- it had been quite short due to his irregular sleeping habits.

"YEAH YOU CAN DO IT TOMORROW AFTER YOU TAKE OUT THE RUBBISH TO THE BINS BEFORE DINNER! NO! OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO DO IT NOW IDIOT!"

Rubbing his sore shoulder gingerly and edging away from the slowly increasingly rabid woman Gold looked at Silver again and thought hard for a while. Silver felt himself growing hot under the scrutiny and Crystal crossed her arms again the stinging in her knuckles felt so good. Gold cleared his throat his gaze raking almost hungrily over Silver's thin figure.

"Gold."

Gold said nothing seemingly lost as he gazed at Silver somehow recalling how the redhead really used to be under all the nightmares he dreamt this... this was real.

"GOLD!"

"WHAT!?"

Gold yelped, surprised as Crystal waved a hand in front of him.

"Pros and cons. Now. They can be things from the past and they can be things right now. Go."

Gold bit his lower lip and his voice shaking he began:

"The pros... I uh, I really like his hair-"

Crystal shook her head and waved Gold away and turned him to face Silver abruptly.

"Don't tell me, do I look like Silver to you? No! Tell HIM. Tell him how fucking wonderful he is and how much he means to you and everything akin to that under the sun."

Crystal narrowed her eyes threateningly and Gold swallowed visibly shaking slightly from the pressure of having to think of everything that made him love Silver and hate him and everything else about Silver. The hawkeyed male looked at Silver and found the redhead open and willing to listen, Gold felt like he was falling apart but before that could happen he quickly pulled himself together, reaching out Gold gently took Silver's unbroken arm, his wrist to be exact into his hands, looking straight into the pained silvery depths of Silver's beautiful pale eyes Gold felt like he could do this.

"There... I, there isn't anything I dislike about you. I... I hate that you're so 'fragile' now but... but you're going to get better right so..."

Gold winced as Crystal tapped her foot fiercely. Cringing away the pain he continued (Crystal, he concluded was one crazy bitch):

"I really like your hair Silver, I like the colour... I - uh, the length and the way it falls into your face when you concentrate hard on something and the look in your eyes when you're so damn determined to do something... I... I think you're amazing and it hurts me to see you look so sad everyday and I want to make you feel you again... I like the way you talk about your favourite subject and the way you write with a pencil and when you roll over in your sleep it's the cutest thing ever-"

Gold stopped, grinding to a halt his expression open with amazement his jaw dropping his honey coloured eyes wide, he dared glance at Crystal who was smiling her eyes shining as if she were about to cry, she nodded urging him to continue. Gold closed his slack jaw quickly and turned back to Silver who wasn't meeting his gaze. Blinking Gold waiting until Silver was looking at him again.

"Silver... What I'm trying to say is... I love you."

Silver froze up there and then and Gold pulled him in before the redhead could escape him like he always used to.

"No Silver, stay. Please... I'm sorry."

Silver stayed. Crystal breathed out a sigh of relief.

Yes.

The first barrier was down. Hands her hips she looked at them both trying not to show how proud she really was of them. Shaking her head as if still annoyed she addressed them with a slight bite to her voice.

"If I hear anything from Red that suggests you two are at odd ends I will personally gut you both with a pair of chopsticks and a plastic fork. Three weeks was enough drama for you both. Now kiss and make up."

Gold looked at Silver worried somewhat and Silver realising his free hand had curled into the fabric of Gold's shirt, gripping it tightly- ignoring his thoughts Silver went with his instincts and didn't let go and instead held on tighter if possible. The taller male closed his eyes resting his chin gently on top of Silver's head, relaxing for the first time in three weeks. He had been stupid, they both had been emotionally unstable back then and made a rash and horribly destructive desicion back then when they hadn't been thinking straight. Really. But that was what made them human and Gold swore it would never again happen. Ever. They stayed like that for some time neither of them moving, both of them feeling like it was déjà vu. In fact it really was and when Gold opened his slightly blurry eyes Crystal was gone, having crept out on their little moment. Silver shuddered in his embrace and Gold looked down at him, Silver felt warm his pulse fluttering steadily and his body was warm.

Silver gazed up at him his hair falling into his face slightly, just the way Gold knew he loved and the redhead whispered:

"We need to send that woman some flowers."

Gold smiled crookedly his emotions splayed all over the place- but this time for a totally positive reason.

"No, we need to send her flowers and book her in for a full day spa treatment at the goddamn Alolan Hano Grand Resort."

Silver sighed resting his head on Gold's chest, for the first time in three weeks feeling safer, happier. Why they had done this to themselves he didn't know. But during those three long agonising weeks away from Gold, Silver had found out more about himself and what he could do to change it. Even though Eusine's therapy at the start didn't seem to be working Silver had come to realise Eusine worked in little bits, building them stronger rather than delving heartily into the problem like Green had. Silver during those long days had thought about his relationship with Gold and wondered why he was hurting so much but he had healed, reconiling his mind and his body during that time, when alone in the bathroom Silver would often trace the scars left all over his naked skin half wondering if Gold did the same- coming to terms with those scars as he recalled how each was made- spending a long time on the bullet scar Gold had given him- almost learning to love the mark.

Gold himself during those three weeks had thrown himself into anything physical returning to the gym first thing in the morning and returning late at night, almost living there- however much he went though, it was as if his body was still trying to heal and thus his form still stayed shrunken and defeated. Gold had wondered why but how upon reflection it possibly was the dark aura of depression that radiated off him. Silver allowed his first smile to grace his lips, it felt weird. But he could learn again.

"Gold?"

"Hm?"

"I-I... I'm sorry."

"Damn Silver... Stop apologising for everything!"

"Sorry..."

"Fuck it. You're terrible at this."

Gold muttered gently tilting Silver's head up by his chin, Silver didn't fight him and Gold kissed him softly, sweetly as to prevent from spooking the still frail and fragile redhead.

 

* * *

 

Crystal came and went for the next few days keeping a beady eye on the two lovers as well as mothering Green and making sure he ate a healthy diet. All was more or less 'alright' in the flat despite the still depressive atmosphere Red supposed they were coping much better now that Gold and Silver had figured out their stupidity and angst.

Heh. Teen angst. Teen angst amused Red greatly seeing as no one as of yet had topped his teen angst. His was the worst.

But that wasn't important- teen angst was never important, Red himself was focusing more on becoming who he used to be and not this vicious creature, a killer.

Green shivered in Red's arms looking across the dining table from Gold and Silver who spoke to him softly their voices he noted were much clearer and somehow they seemed brighter. No longer tarnished but polished? Green pressed his nose into Red's collarbone inhaling the scarlet eyed males' comforting scent of earth and oranges and mint.

"We're okay now Green... We just wanted to let you know we're going to be okay,"

Green looked at them both with dewy eyes before leaning up to whisper something into Red's ear. Red listened carefully before relaying the message to the two younger men across from him.

"He says: 'That's very good.'."

Gold rubbed a hand over his face, sleepy from his most recent nightmare, however the best part had been waking up to Silver gently stroking his head awkwardly. Their relationship was now stable in a sense but still bumpy with those dreadful moments where Gold swore they were going to fall apart again. But it was good. It was so hard caring for Green though as he was so shattered and shy. He wasn't coming back quickly at all, Green was taking his time. Red had a feeling it was because Green had always been pampered all his life, adored and loved by all he had never had any hardship. Finally he had been broken and Green having had no prior experiences like the rest of them couldn't bounce back as easily. Red wanted the old Green back. He missed him. But this subdued creature was also quite cute.

"So... yeah... We're going to be... okay...? Right?"

Silver looked to Gold who nodded slightly as if unsure himself and Green watched as their hands still slightly apart their smallest fingers just touching. Green wanted them to be better. Not okay. He wanted them to be BETTER. Forget himself he felt like it was his duty as their psychologist (yes he still believed he was, Eusine was too but he felt like it was his responsibility directly to make them better) to help them heal. Green sat on Red's lap and tilted his head to one side and gave a small smile and nodded.

Gold looked much happier at the thought that Green thought they would be okay, Silver however wasn't so easily swayed.

"I still have nightmares..."

Green paused and then patted Red gently on the knee, Red bent slightly so he could hear what Green wanted to tell the other two.

"He says: What is in your nightmares?"

"..."

Silver closed up and away, his expression guarded, unable to voice his dark visions and not even Gold who stroked his fingers lightly through Silver's hair helped. Green drooped visibly and gave a silent sigh. Red nuzzled Green's temple lovingly, telling him not to be sad and that it would work out eventually, Green made a soft cry to explain to Red that it was so painful seeing everyone suffer. Red kissed him soothingly on the cheek as if to say: 'seeing you hurting and suffering is worse', Green shook his head, sadly.

It broke Red's heart to see such a brilliant man wasting away, he wanted Green back and he knew if Gold and Silver were to fully heal they needed him too. Green was like the glue that held them together, without him they were stranded at sea with no way out or hope of surviving for long. Sure they could cope but they wouldn't live. Looking down at the shivering man curled up on his lap Red huffed a light sigh the gust of movement in the air tousling Green's limp hair fretfully. Green shuddered at the action his skin prickling with goose-bumps.

"Green?"

Silver was hesitant and Green reluctantly met Silver's searching gaze, Green disliked eye contact a lot now because it meant people could see into him and they would know how weak and destroyed he truly was and he hated it. Silver whilst he felt like crap was happier than he had been in a month now he and Gold were no longer dancing round one another like retards. Silver personally felt that they needed to take care of Green.

"What do you feel Green?"

Green blinked. He shrank back fearfully. He had no idea how he felt. He shook his head frantically clutching Red's shirt in his distress, Red soothed him with long firm strokes down his back Red looked at Silver quietly his dark red eyes placid and calm but held a aching sadness for his verdant eyed lover who clung to him weakly.

"He's scared."

"Why?"

Gold voiced his brows furrowed slightly, he looked so serious and Red had never really seen the hawkeyed male look so mature. It was a nice change, but yet it still broke his heart to know that this incredible and talented man, Green Oak who had dealt with them all right from the start, mothering them all, scolding them, cleaning up after them... Had been reduced to this mewling little kitten who couldn't do anything any longer. All because of Team Rocket and their abuse, Green was fragile in his own rights and made out that he could be strong and as their psychologist he had been so incredibly strong but red knew under all that was someone soft and pliable and someone who could be moulded into whatever shape the offender chose.

"He's scared."

Red repeated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to understand and Gold raised his eyebrows slightly as if to ask 'yes, but why!?' Red gently nudged Green prompting him to explain, Green shivered and closed his eyes before telling Red why. Red took a deep breath right.

"He said he's scared because he doesn't want to lose us and he wants us to be happy again and to heal. He's scared because right now that's not happening."

But it would happen. Gold was certain it would, pulling on a smile Gold tried to reach out with his emotions to green who fearfully ignored him but Red eased him along and Green tentatively met Gold's gaze.

"We're going to make it through Green, you'll see."

Green bit his lip.

"You will too."

Red reminded him and Green slumped defeated, still fearful but at the same time like it was all going to be okay now. Green looked up at Red.

"I'll be okay."

"We'll do this together."


	45. Chapter 45

"NO!"

It was the first word Green had ever truly spoken above a whisper as he clung to Red tightly his expression one of pure terror. His parents stood in the living room intimidating as ever their tall presences were unneeded and incredibly threatening. They had been expecting Yellow and Pikachu, the petite woman had told them she would be coming late afternoon to drop the kitten back off. But instead had been given a hearty shock when Greens' parents stood in the doorway. Red didn't trust them to treat Green well at all and Green seemed to sense this as well. Gold and Silver stood off to one side, Gold with his fierce hawk amber eyes narrowing and Red curling protectively round Green as Silver stood close to Gold, unsure of what was going on. Howard and Marianna Oak were imposing people and here they were trying to take Green away. Red wouldn't let them. Or at least try the make them see it was wrong. But Red had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop such... rutheless people.

"Stop being so silly dear. It's for the best and you know it."

"No."

Green whispered, somehow drained from his previous outburst.

"Green, you are being ridiculous."

Marianna said with a tired sigh, Green shook his head frantically; desperate to stay with Red but was torn away by his father, Red let go, mostly because he didn't want to end up hurting Green in a childish game of tug of war. His mouth open in a silent scream Green struggled violently against his father and Red his nostrils flaring his eyes blazing and his lips drawn back to reveal white teeth in a straight snarl. But he was met with an equally icy glare and a disapproving scowl from Green's guardians. Red held himself back as best as he could, hating he couldn't do anything to prevent them from taking Green. Silver was hiding slightly behind Gold, reminded so horribly of his own father- unable to help. Gold however was on fire as well his eyes alight with a kind of intensity one got from the sun as he took a step forwards into the battlefield.

"Green doesn't want to go."

"Who asked for your opinion boy? God this place is a real pig sty."

Howard barked before looking and taking in his surroundings with gross revulsion and Gold took a step back again, mainly because he was so shocked at how forceful and how much hatred had been directed at him in that simple statement. Recovering Gold did not back down and Red swore if he didn't love Green so much and if Gold didn't have Silver he would've kissed the hawkeyed male for sticking up for their broken psychologist. Green whimpered still straining- his weeks of pathetically small meals had drained him of precious energy leaving him weak and at the mercy of his parents who he could've so easily over powered had he been in his prime. Not that he would've actually hurt them but he would've been able to break free. Red wanted to pull him back into his arms, but feared their authority- it was one thing to hurt a stranger and a whole other matter to actually lay a hand on your lovers' parents- even if they did deserve it.

It didn't help that said parents were such well known people who could get him a life long prison sentence before he could even get to Green. It was unfair.

"No one asked for my opinion. I am actually not giving an opinion sir, I am stating a fact. Your son clearly does not wish to leave with you."

Gold crossed his arms jutting his chin out his whole stance on the defensive and Silver shied behind him peeking round Gold's taller frame anxiously, unsure how this was going to play out. Green's father reminded him so much of Giovanni in his aggressiveness towards his own son that Silver swore he may just freak out. Red stood down trying to calm himself down before he totally lost himself to a blind panic attack fuelled by rage. Green couldn't be going. Never! No! Red was frantic now, he didn't want Green to go, Green didn't want to go so that meant Green wasn't going right?! Right?!

"Son, you wouldn't understand. You have no father."

Gold's eyes widened at the direct unjust and rather direct attack on his past. Red came to Gold's rescue as the hawkeyed male blinked furiously as if trying to clear his vision his hands clenching and unclenching at the disgusting tactic used to disarm him. And it had disarmed Gold, Silver rested his good hand gently on Gold's shoulder carefully as the raven tossed his head proudly his fringe slanting as always over one blazing eye. Red observed the two older adults in the room with a critical sweeping glance. They were in their late fifties nearing sixty, both looking quite good for their age, held demanding stressful well paid jobs; but it was just they held such a possessive grip on Green... Red wanted to know why but he pushed it to the back of his mind; there was a time and place for everything, but not now. Someone great had once told him that and Red suddenly recalled with a sharp gasp that it was actually Prof. Samuel Oak during a university lecture who had declared such a notion.

Returning to the present and the ever increasingly distressed Green who was still striving to get free and get back to him, Red bowed his head respectfully to Howard Oak, even though every fibre of his body was screaming at him to fling the rudest insult he could at the uptight man and his immaculate suit and his ideal of everything 'perfect'.

"Sir, that was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? My God, you lot are a circus! A load of freaks who need to understand that my wife and I do not want our son fraternising so casually with your kind."

"Freaks is a rather harsh term."

Gold bit out and Howard pierced him with his hazel eyes, Gold however met it steadily his own sun golden ones ignited and burning the a flaming passion Silver so fondly remembered. This was the old Gold coming back to life, the subdued, strange and serious Gold as of late was so awkward and weird. This fiery young passionate man was the real man Gold was. Silver wanted him to return in a blaze of glory. Silver hoped Gold wouldn't extinguish after.

"Oh, but son, that is exactly what you are."

Howard Oak was not fancy with his words and did not beat around the bush. Red couldn't believe Green was such a sweetheart when his parents were such assholes. In fact Red recalled that before everything, including Gold and Silver, Green had told him that his controlling parents had never been kind, always expecting the best from him always 100% and in return they would shower him with praise and gifts. They also had never been there for him and it had been Green's gentle sister who raised him, taking all the abuse and beatings their father gave out, Daisy had chosen to move both herself and Green out to live with their grandfather, Prof. Oak when the brunette male had turned 10 and she herself was 16. Their parents had never realised they had gone until it was too late and both had been beyond furious. But Howard could not match up to the authority his father (Prof. Oak) had and thus the two children had been sent back every weekend to stay with their parents, but spent the week with the world famous researcher.

Red wondered why they actually gave a damn now. Perhaps they really did love their children in a strange disturbing manner that their closed businesslike minds could never allow them to be real parents, having too much to do in order to secure their high flying and high earning jobs.

"A freak is a person or animal on exhibition as an example of a strange deviation from nature; basically a monster. I beg your pardon sir, how exactly are we monsters?"

Gold said quietly, Silver was then reminded of just how smart Gold really was, the damn hawkeyed male seemed to devour knowledge and had there and then regurgitated a perfect definition of 'freak'. Silver however found that he didn't know if he liked Gold more in his moments of intellect such as this or when he had his lapsing moments of unashamed stupidity. It was one of the many things he loved about Gold. Howard Oak however was also an educated person and chuckled heartily yet the sound did not reach his stony eyes.

"Quite the scholar are we? That is not my point boy. Monster is that thing. (he pointed to Red who looked at him reproachfully) and you and your uh, 'little friend' are freaks. Scars, all of them I can see neither of you are right in the head."

Gold shook his head with a small smile, seemingly disbelieving that such people like Green's parents actually existed in the world.

"Sir, I hope I'm not offending you or anything but... my 'little friend' has a name, he is called Silver. He is my boyfriend, my lover, my partner, my significant other, my best friend, my beau, my love, my heartthrob, my mate, my soul, my-"

"Alright you can stop with the namby-pamby boy! That is quite enough! I do not wish to hear about your unnatural sexualities!"

Gold smirked. Silver felt... he was so embarrassed but... Silver could feel his heart racing, Gold had just declared his almost undying love for him in front of two of the shallowest people the redhead had ever encountered.

"Mr. Oak. Are you homophobic?"

Spluttering and stuttering and that was all Gold needed to know; stepping back he drew Silver into a protective embrace as the elderly man exploded, his voice rising as he explained the many reason as to why gays and lesbians and homosexuals should all rot in hell.

"-THEY'RE ALL DISGUSTING CREATURES. IN MY DAY THEY DIDN'T EXIST DID THEY MARIANNA? NO, OUR GREEN IS NOT GAY AND-"

Howard quietened at his wife's touch.

"And if he were we'd beat the habit out of him! As if anything could love that red-eyed menace."

Freaks. Red turned away, yeah, no one loved him, except Green. Green wide eyed and tears streaming down his face at his fathers' hateful outburst resisted some more but was easily contained, Red felt cold, they weren't freaks were they? They weren't! Gold was looking murderous at the abuse but he tamed his temper as did Red. Silver couldn't take the blatant rudeness of Green's father anymore and emerged shaking slightly still worn and thin yet he felt like he needed to play his part in defending his 'family'. Stepping round and out of Gold's protection Silver addressed Green's father his voice quiet.

"Grow up."

Silver was glad he had the ability to be blunt, it made all the difference in the world. Baring his good arm, the scars still evident as ever slashed up his wrist to his elbow he could just see how much Green's parents wanted to recoil.

"Freak is a compliment."

The redhead continued and Gold twitched. Red waved a hand at them to tell them to step down. Homophobia mixing in with already muddied waters would make this incredibly nasty indeed. Red cleared his throat softly gaining their attention.

"How do you know?"

Red asked Howard who looked to his wife who answered neatly adjusting her glasses before inspecting her nails with an air of boredom.

"Oh we knew from the very start you were a strange child. Before we fled Pallet Town when Team Rocket first invaded we knew our Green wanted to know why no one was friends with you. We never would've wanted our precious baby making friends with the wrong sort. Your mother was a funny woman herself. Always muttering and gathering funny objects, accused of witchcraft a couple years prior to the invasion but your father saved her from being burnt at the stake. You were the demon child of the village. Once we found out you had been tainted by that Team Rocket. Oh no we put our foots down! You are never coming near Green again. You caused this. YOU BROKE HIM!"

Red looked into Green's frantic gaze and found that Green didn't give a flying bat shit about what his parents were saying, all he wanted was to get back to him. Return to his side. Green tried to bite his father but shrieked as he was prevented from doing so. Red shook his head itching to get to his frustrated and delirious psychologist.

"I didn't break your son."

"Explain to us then if he had never met you he wouldn't have become so pitiful and weak and with such a ghastly scar down his fa-"

"Red-Red is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

Green burst out, his voice thin and weak but at the same time held so much power, dignity and gravity; sounding much more like the old Green they all knew and loved. Gold found Silver's hand, interlacing their fingers tightly under the disapproving stares of Green's parents. Gold didn't care, Silver try as he might not wanting to display such public affection attempted to break the connection; his broken arm handicapping his bid for freedom. Gold held on and merely squeezed his hand gently- reassuring him in that instant that he would always be there to protect him. Howard Oak shook his son roughly, Marianna crying out in alarm as her baby was jostled.

"HOWARD BE CAREFUL!"

"I will handle this Anna! No boy, you're scared and tired! Green now really, stop this nonsense. You're delusional! You don't know what you're saying! Marianna, we're leaving this dreadful cesspool!"

Marianna glared at Red, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I cannot forgive you for what you've done to him. Stay away from our son. Just don't bother finding him."

Red felt like he couldn't breathe.

Green shook his head his eyes swimming with emotion as he had eyes for no one else but Red, desperate and overflowing with feelings for the awkward male Green gasped out his last words as he was pulled away, his mother having already called the lift, the brunette male still digging his heels in, refusing to leave as his father slammed the front door open so fiercely it stuck on its hinges, open. The lift pinged and the mechanical doors opened. Gold immediately sprang forwards to attempt to retrieve Green but Red stood in his way preventing Gold from moving any further, wanting to hear what Green had to say, Silver with his mind whirling with confusion caught Green's words as Red following them out the open door like an abandoned puppy found their broken psychologists' panicked emerald eyes, his own scarlet holding a foreign emotion: love.

Red astounded found that whilst he knew he loved Green... This was what it really felt like.

Like that.

A hot throbbing, bleeding, painfully hard and tight love that he could barely breathe, this felt so real and Red knew this was the key that unlocked his closely guarded heart. Green elbowed his father shakily, giving him some time to say what he wanted, the muffling hand over his mouth dropping slightly.

"Red! I-I love you... Look after them! Please!"

The doors of the lift shut muffling Green's final syllables and Red with his long lean legs carrying him to the lift as it hummed, readying to go down, hit the button of the controls a moment too late to open it as the light slid down to the lower floor. Hitting the plastic button repeatedly in his frustration and anguish Red kicked open the door to the fire emergency exit stairs and took them with ease, almost sliding down them he was so fast. Stumbling down the last few steps and skidding explosively through the lobby he heard the screeching squealing of tires and the acrid scent of rubber burning in the hazy September sunset afternoon...

Red just caught a fleeting glimpse of the man he loved, that broken scarred beautiful, brilliant man that he loved with all his raw torn up heart; that man was peering out of the backseat of the car he had been so rudely, horribly, abusively contained within. His green eyes shining and Red craned his neck unable to see the rest of that expression he knew to be...

Knew...

Red sat down heavily on the chalky sidewalk which was painted with long stretched shadows in dark mauve and glorious shades of pink, orange and red. It was beautiful. The sun was setting fast... Dyeing the sapphire skies a vibrant rich pallet of incredible colours, hues unimaginable until the reality of the now, the clouds lined with silver and gold. Molten fingers of red light caressing the leafy green fronds of the buoyant trees. Green's last expression...

He would never know now that he was gone.

Gone...

Footsteps clattered along the pavement in a heavy run and he looked up to see a horrified Yellow panting her eyes moist as he understood what she had just witnessed, clutching a wriggling, massively obese kitten. Red felt something cold and wet dripping off of his nose and found that they were tears. Thick pearly tears and Red felt his heart clench at the sight of them.

He was crying.

Blinking to rid himself of the strange salty liquid Red said and did nothing as Yellow knelt down wordlessly and pulled him into a hug, the fat kitten- Pikachu shuffling in between the embrace, mewling softly and nuzzling into Red's chest as if trying to cheer his master up. Pulling back Yellow hefted the kitten into Red's arms.

She didn't know what to say.

So she said nothing and sat there with Red helpless as she watched the tears that streaked down his face and into Pikachu's fur. Glittering like precious gems.

 

* * *

 

That night as the moon rolled fat and full up into the sky, Red packed what little belongings he actually owned into a well used backpack, placing a faded red baseball cap on his head Red slung the rucksack on one shoulder with a fluid practiced motion, Pikachu curled round his shoulders like some fat furry scarf. Silver crept from the shadows of the darkened living room- the mood too sombre for lights they had let the place grow dark, the only source of light coming from the moon and the shuffling streets of Viridian City. Silver moved into a waterfall of moonlight; his flame foxy red hair catching aflame in a silvery half tone of maroon, clutching a mug to his chest, his hoary-grey eyes glinting with sorrow for the awkward man.

"Red..."

Red shook his head his pale skin looking white and ethereal in the moonlight. Almost as if he had faded away and was now a ghost. Silver was afraid to touch him in case that were really the case.

Gold looked up from where he had sat on the sofa staring brokenly into space his own golden eyes were highlighted by the moon, passionate and piercing. Silver reached out to Red who took a step back the brim of the hat covering his eyes, his pale thin lips trembling as his emotions threatened to take over.

"Where will you go?"

Silver choked out realising Red was beyond reasoning with. Red shrugged.

Red was leaving.

Red was a wandering spirit, keeping him in a cage was cruel. Now that the sole anchor to this place he once called home was gone... Red had no reason to stay any longer. Red swallowed, lifting his head slightly expression just visible under the brim of his faded hat, the moonlight splintering across his cheek like sunlight off a diamonds' faceted surface, one single blood red eye was revealed to them both and a single tear trickled down slowly, carving into his tired, drained and saddened face.

"Take care..."

Red whispered, clutching the shoulder strap tightly, Pikachu flicked his ears understanding the sombre mood... Silver shuddered slopping his now cold tea on the floor.

"Red... where will you go?!"

Silver asked again, pleading now and Gold had risen his stance awkward as he didn't know what to do to help his lover.

"Somewhere no one can ever find me."

Red heard his voice crack and turning away he called the lift. As he got in he was surprised as Silver and Gold joined him, their eyes closed in the harsh light. When they stood with him out on the pavement, bare foot and uncaring how they looked outside their building... The night was warm but held a slight breeze, the stars were out and shone like glitter- it was so fucking beautiful it hurt. Red checked his shoelaces and then tipped the brim of his hat to them both respectfully and Silver only realising he still held his mug as he heard the porcelain utensil shatter on the sidewalk as he grabbed Red into a tight hug. Burying his face into the lanky male's strong thin chest sobbing.

This..

It was so sudden.

Gone... Everything.

His only real family. All he had considered right... Nothing...

Nothing anymore.

Silver looked up and saw Red was trying his damndest to be brave. Silver stepped back, unable to stop his tears as Gold stepped up his jaw set in a way that suggested he wanted to cry, but was too proud to do it, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Thanks."

Red and Gold stared at each other for a long time before Gold gingerly gave him a friendly embrace which Red returned fiercely. Eventually they let go and turning away sharply Red began to walk into the open road, several cars hooting and blaring as they dodged the lone figure of Red who stood silhouetted against the streetlights in the centre, unscathed. Him against the world. Red turned, Pikachu's fluffy tail waving lightly in the artificial breezes caused by the speeding vehicles. Gold and Silver swore they could see the smile on Red's face.

Red waved to them and it was a casual wave.

See you soon...

or...

Silver couldn't wave as he steadied himself against Gold, his knees weak, watching Red go as Gold waved for the both of them. Or maybe...

Just maybe, it was...

Goodbye.


	46. Chapter 46

-September-

The flat was empty and cold the next day and even then the very air itself seemed colder, darker and the morning light fell through into the flat in melted pools of diminished hope, Silver woke up to sunlight filtering in through their curtains, shifting he turned to see Gold already awake staring out of the window, dark circles under his amber eyes.

"Didn't sleep either?"

Silver asked quietly and Gold nodded jerkily his neck and shoulders tense with worry and thought. Shutting his tawny golden eyes as if in pain he opened them slowly looking like he had aged a few years his lips slightly parted as he sighed softly- defeated somewhat. Silver furrowed his brow in sorrow as he recalled the horrible abrupt tearing of their little group. Sniffling- Silver blamed it on the dust, he wasn't crying. No. Sniffling again he got up, determined to continue on with life. But as he pulled on a clean shirt Silver sat down on the floor with a solid thump finding that he... He just couldn't. He had gotten so used to them both being there for him and Gold and he wondered how they were getting on themselves without them.

They could... but it would be hard. Silver knew they would cope but never truly live.

It was too hard. Gold shifted and was beside him in a second and Silver turned to him voice thick. Gold rubbed his arms at the sudden chill he had gotten his stomach making a funny growling, they hadn't eaten anything that night after Red's departure favouring to just go to bed where neither of them had gotten any sleep at all. Gold wrapped an arm round the redhead in consolation.

Shattered. That's what they were now.

Broken had been their previous forms.

Now they were in the negatives. It wasn't even square one again, it was beyond and below that. Silver pressed a shivered kiss to Gold's wrist feeling the lethargic pulse beating a steady funeral march. Almost as if the only reason they were alive was because of their clockwork- continuing to click ceaselessly no matter how dead their minds were.

"I can't Gold."

Gold ran his hand through his silver eyed lovers' long waist length red hair. Kissing the muted red strands Gold cleared his throat.

"Yes you can. We will, together."

"But-"

Gold silenced him with a finger to his lips and Silver shook like a leaf. Gold waited for him to calm down before removing his finger from those dry, pretty but so sad lips. Gold wanted to kiss him and make it all better... that wasn't going to work, but he still did it anyway feeling Silver's lips tremble against his own. Gold pulled away slightly and rolled his shoulders feeling lost and scared. Silver looked like he felt exactly the same.

"No 'buts.' We're going to make it Silv."

"Promise?"

Silver hated how he couldn't seem to trust Gold's words. Gold licked his lips shyly and with his thick dark lashes frosted with precious diamond tears he nodded. Silver looked at the dusty calendar on their desk and noted it was mid September... Fall was coming which meant it was time to bring out the colder clothes for the winter. Silver didn't feel like he could bear the agonising cramping in his stomach stood holding out his good hand for Gold to get up as well. Silver looked down at his broken arm, he was getting the cast off on the first of October. Not bothering to change clothes the two of them traipsed into the bright living room where a dust moat flew lazily in the pool of sunlight. Silver could still see the half eaten biscuit Green had left on the side of the clunky television. Switching on the TV intending to watch the news Silver immediately turned it off- Pokémon was on... as Gold picked up a stack of newspapers they had meant to recycle ages ago.

Silver stared about the place at the horrific mess. He had no clue where to start, Green had always been the one to nag... What surprised him the most was the sight of Gold rolling up his long sleeves of the shirt he had worn the previous day and slept in and kneeling down to gather up some of Green's belongings.

"Gold?"

Gold looked over at him partly turned to go back to the bedroom a question on his face, Silver gestured to Gold's arms laden with shoes and books. Gold shifted his weight from one leg to the other and chewed on his lip before speaking. Silver knew his lover was making special effort to be the one to pick up the pieces now. The redhead pulled back his tangled hair into a messy ponytail, he could too. Gold met his gaze with a level stare as if unsure what Silver would do if he stated the obvious.

"He's gone Silver. We're going to have to make it ourselves now... So... I'm storing his stuff away in his room so maybe one day we can return it to him... If we can."

Gold refrained from saying Green and Silver was glad he did, mainly because both felt rough at the seams and it was like 'Green' was the magic word that would effectively cause them both to crumble. It was a Monday and Silver personally hated Mondays but the way in which Gold just went about the flat clearing things up, even if he wasn't very good at it was... it was hopeful and endearing; as he watched the stocky young man as he tried to multitask but failing with ease, unable to stop the small timid smile on his lips Silver went forwards and alleviated Gold of one of his tasks involving moving furniture as he manoeuvred a mop about the floor. They worked in silence, doing their very best to clean under the furniture and dusting all the surfaces. Silver attempting to clear the bathrooms whilst Gold doused the kitchen in bleach.

The foul chemical smell making them both recoil as they opened the door half an hour later.

"Is it supposed to smell that bad?"

Silver asked curiously his brow pinched delicately suggesting the scent was offensive to him and Gold wrinkling his nose shrugged checking the container bottle of bleach, scanning the instructions swiftly Gold set the bottle down on the dining room table with a sort of resignation in his actions.

"It said one part bleach to every four parts water... I did fifty-fifty in the bucket."

The redhead stared at Gold and Gold realising the scrutiny rubbed his nose distractedly.

"What?"

"That smells like... a hell of a lot of bleach Gold."

"I realised."

"So what're you going to do now?"

Silver wondered unable to take the smell and retreated further back into the living room, the place was actually looking marginally tidier and cleaner in their poor cleaning attempts. Gold tossed the empty bleach bottle to the side on the ever growing pile of 'rubbish that needs to be thrown out later' and sent his partner a fleeting impish grin. Silver backpedalled, just then... a flash of the old Gold had reappeared, even if it was for a split second. Silver waited for an answer as he adjusted some ornaments on the windowsill.

"Nothing. Wash it out later? I'm going to shower now cause that stuff stinks."

Gold responded slouching off hands in his pockets. Silver sat down on the sofa and hand his hand over and down his face tiredly. Everything was just happening like that, it was so hard to adapt and change to it all. Silver wondered if they were ever going to be okay again. Shaking himself as he heard the shower start up he tried to recall Gold's promise that they would eventually be okay. He hoped so. The phone rang feebly jolting him out of his meagre thoughts and Silver reached over and picked up. It was Yellow.

"Hello? Hello? Oh, Silver! How are you?"

"I've been worse."

"... How's Gold...?"

"He's okay."

Silver heard Yellow heave a sigh on her end of the line, there was a squeaking noise and Silver assumed that she had her pet rat on her shoulder. Yellow shifted her position judging by the sound of the noise and clattering as she did so.

"Are you sure? I just... just wanted to check on you both... Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything! I wanted... to let you know I'll try my best to help my doors and café doors are always open to you both!"

She was such a sweet little lady and Silver thanked her softly after reassuring her that they were both fine and that yes if they needed anything they would go to her. Hanging up after the short call Silver went back to staring into space. They still had the rent for this flat... They needed jobs again, Silver had a feeling Yellow would hire Gold back in a heartbeat and Silver picked up the phone again, dialling Bruno up. The burly man picked up sounding as if he had just woken up. Silver apologised and Bruno chuckled dismissing it easily.

"I heard from Pearl about what happened in Unova, you know Platina Berlitz and Pearl's best friend, Diamond called off their wedding?."

"... Yeah..."

It had been inevitable that the two had postponed their glorious white wedding in favour of helping the now shattered families the Berlitz name donating generous sums of money to the broken people and those who had lost everything. Bruno adjusted on the other end of the line.

"So... to what do I owe this early morning pleasure?"

"I need a job, is my space at the salon still open?"

"Of course! If... If you're feeling alright, I heard from Crys that you and Gold and stuff... Kinda got into some shit back in Unova and so when you feel like you can handle it just rock on down here for an afternoon."

Silver gave a small smile, anything to take his mind off the awful blank space he just felt his couldn't fill. That hungry void that was too big, a tiny fish in a big pond. Silver checked the time, it was about two hours before a typical day at the salon started.

"I'll come today."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Okay~ We'll see you there Silver,"

Closing the call Silver looked up to see a dripping Gold standing holding a towel in his boxer shorts as he stood in the hallway between the living room and the bedrooms. His scars standing out in sharp relief against his tan skin, the heat from the shower turning them all pink and various shades of red. The tally chart on his chest was rather prominent and the bullet wound just on his hip was a knotted marbled mass of a scar, his burnt and chemically burnt leg had actually healed up nicely and was a faint mottled scar. The 'R' on his shoulder however was almost as good as new and only a pink sheen of the original wound was visible. Silver was so glad that hospitals' skin grafts had worked and that Gold wouldn't have to suffer the rest of his life wearing such a horrible emblem. Realising he was staring Silver quickly looked away. Gold seeming to realise what the redhead was looking at quickly covered his front with the towel.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Silver replied a little bit too quickly. The silvery eyed male wondered quietly if he would ever get over Gold's mass of scars, they were so... ugly... yet they complimented Gold's rough, lean muscular and solid frame so well. It made him look like had survived a war- which in actual fact wasn't too far from the truth. It was painful and guilt and hurt still gnawed in his gut and mind like a ferocious beast that couldn't be sated, Silver curled his good arm round his middle as if physically trying to prevent this rabid monster from eating him inside out, Silver didn't know why but he just felt like crying all the time... It was sad really... Silver looked down at the floor aimlessly and Gold cleared his throat slicking his wet hair back and out of his face.

"You're going to work?"

Silver nodded standing up to go take a shower himself. Gold's expression was thoughtful as Silver passed him to shower Gold caught him by his good wrist. Puzzled Silver looked to Gold who pulled him close and kissed him. Blushing and pulling away jerkily Silver stared at him and the hawkeyed males' lips twitched up slightly, Silver felt the dark aching hole in his being feel somewhat less painful. Placing a gentle kiss on Silver's head Gold turned to the foul smelling kitchen.

"Have a good day at work. I'll stay here and clean this mess up."

His cheek still flooded with pink Silver scuttled into the bathroom and locked himself in, feeling like he was falling in love all over again.

 

* * *

 

-October-

The leaves on the many verdant trees of Viridian City were turning into autumn and the gorgeous colours of the fall were simply stunning that year, Silver, enjoying his new freedom of his uncast arm bent down to scoop up a pile of the vivid orange, earthy toned leaves, loving the crinkled texture against his skin the cool breeze chilling him in a pleasant manner as it rustled through the park. Eusine stood next to him gazing at a small child playing with her puppy, he was bundled up in a polka dotted scarf- courtesy of his wife Crystal who had knitted it for him the previous year. Silver thought the silly scarf was fitting for Eusine in a cute sort of way, it just... fit. Eusine seemed to adore it as he played with the tasselled ends with much happiness evident on his face. Silver wished he could be that happy... Eusine stoped his fiddling and turned to him his turquoise eyes light and carefree.

"How do you find yourself now Silver?"

Eusine asked gently and Silver turned to look at him and was astonished that this flamboyant man who had rather tall when he had first met him nearly a year ago seemed to be smaller. Silver looked down at himself and realised it wasn't Eusine who had shrunk but himself who had grown a bit taller. Tilting his head to one side Silver gazed at his new psychologist with a question and Eusine rubbing his hands together in the mildly chilly air explained, motioning him to walk and talk.

"After everything that has happened now that Green and Red are gone... It's been a month since that and two months since the Tournament."

Silver searched inside himself. He still felt hollow and everyday was a huge struggle to get up and go about the day, his only comfort was when he crashed into bed next to Gold who would nuzzle him and whisper a 'goodnight' before both of them were out like lights. Silver tossed the leaves up into the air, making a fleeting silly little wish ('I wish... that one day when my story comes to an end... it'll be a happy ending.') as the colours swirled and dance about his lithe form prettily. Both he and Gold had been breaking their backs trying to pay the rent and bills that came flooding through the flat- Gold would work at Yellows' café for the morning and half the afternoon before going to the local gym to run classes as a group and personal trainer in personal combat and fitness. Silver himself would work a full day at the salon before leaving at 5pm to change to the night scene and help Black who had recently changed jobs from a Subway caterer to a bartender in one of the nightclubs.

"Exhausted."

Silver admitted, Sundays were his day off as it was for Gold, however today Gold had been called into the gym to assess one of his clients who wanted some advice. Thus Silver had arranged to get his cast removed at the same time, Eusine sitting with him the whole time lest he felt endangered by the medical saw. Silver found that recently he had a fear of sharp objects. He didn't really know why, Eusine had told him it was mainly due to the amount of scars Gold had upon his body, it was amusing the redhead in a morbid sense because before... he had had no problems with sharp objects.

"I see... well Silver, I'm very proud that you've just... gone off and started your life again, it's great. Don't ever hesitate to tell me or Crystal what's wrong."

Silver shook his head, his waist length foxy red hair spinning and waving gracefully with the movement, twisting his long hair into a manageable rope the scarred male gave a half hearted shrug.

"It's so hard though, every morning... I just don't want to get up and face the day... I hate this feeling, this emptiness and sadness that is always clinging onto my mind."

"But somehow you forget that sadness and you do get up."

"Yeah... I do..."

"What do you think makes you get up in the mornings then if your body tells you, no you really don't want to?"

Silver stopped playing with his hair and sat down on the bench they had come up to, Eusine sat with him flinching as the cold wood seeped through his jeans.

"I don't know..."

"Think Silver, why do you really get up? Is there something you look forward to?"

Silver shrugged. Eusine pouted slightly as if put out by this meagre answer.

"There must be something, come on~ I know you must have one thing that you look forward to every day, even if it's something stupid like showering and using up all the hot water."

Silver thought again and then felt a small smile cross his face and eventually he nodded, turning to look at Eusine with his hands clasped in front of him. Eusine beamed at him, his aqua eyes shining with delight at this piece of news.

"What is this something you look forward to each day?"

Silver felt his cheeks grow hot and he looked down at the block paved ground of the park, scuffing his worn converse shoes shyly against the leaves and twigs that were littered everyplace during the fall season. Eusine observed his behaviour his smile brilliant and buoyant as he came to realise exactly what or rather should he say who was the one who motivated Silver in the mornings.

"Ah...~ Young love... It's such a powerful thing, tell me Silver how often do you see each other?"

Silver sighed sadly, that was the problem...He wished he could see Gold more often, but they were both so stressed out with their jobs and getting enough money to support themselves to even bother trying to rekindle their tentative relationship.

"Briefly in the mornings... Gold's normally asleep by the time I come home."

Eusine made a soft noise of understanding, he knew all about that. It was such a horrible thing to have to do to your partner... But the two really had nowhere else to go. Both his patients were still suffering a great deal, honestly damaged and traumatised from their experiences from the Tournament, from his last session with Gold, Eusine knew that the young golden eyed male had vivid nightmares and it always featured fire. Now that the two strongest pillars in their lives were gone (Red and Green) the two were flailing about in the deep end. Like beginner swimmers who had been chucked head first into a foaming angry rough sea and told that if they wanted to live they had to stay afloat. So far the two of them were trying their very best and Eusine couldn't have been more proud of them both. He knew that if poor Green Oak had been here to witness how they had so bravely put on a pair of shoes too massive for them to even begin filling... He would've been beside himself with joy.

Eusine reached out and patted Silver gently on the shoulder as he watched the redheads' shoulder slump in dejection, he missed Gold very much but neither of them really had time for one another... Eusine felt like one day the two of them needed a break and a day to themselves, dedicated to one another. He totally blamed Crystal for leaving her sappy romance novels about.

"It'll get better Silver, just you see."

The look the steel silver eyed male gave him was so heartbreakingly sad Eusine almost wanted to curl up into a huge fluffy ball of guilt it was so sad. Trying out for a encouraging smile Eusine tentatively touched Silver on one of his scarred wrists gently, feeling the redhead jerk away slightly, flinching back in surprise.

"I promise."

Eusine mentally cheered as Silver returned the smile, albeit a little crooked.

 

* * *

 

-November-

Silver was jolted awake as if shocked, looking about blearily he found the source of his awakening. Gold.

Gold was having a restless night again, thrashing slightly in his nightmare, Silver quickly moved into action lest the stocky teen got drawn further into the drama of his terrifying dream. Gold's eyes snapped open, hazy and disorientated his pupils mere pin pricks from alarm.

"Wh-where am I?! Silver?!"

Gold gasped out and Silver frantic tried to soothe Gold who clung to him, his shirt growing damp with Gold's relentless tears. Stroking Gold's face gently and down his scarred back in long soothing motions Silver cradled his lovers' head gently into his chest as the larger male tried to calm down. It always shook the redhead a great deal that such a proud, confident young man like Gold Hunter could be reduced to a feeble sobbing mass after a relapse with a terrifying nightmare.

"Shh...shh... It's okay, it's going to be okay, Gold can you hear me? It was a dream. It wasn't real."

Gold shuddered in his arms and shook eyes shut tightly as if he opened them the terrors of the night would be right there waiting for him. Silver sifted his fingers lightly through Gold's thick dark hair, frost glittered on the windowsill of their little boxy bedroom, he glanced at the clock and saw it was 3:46am. Sighing Silver brushed his own long hair out of his face and rested his hands on Gold's broad shoulders.

"It looked so real."

Gold whispered thickly and Silver pulled him up to face him gently brushing away those terrified tears, Gold was really like a big baby, a small child who had grown up too quickly. Gold tilted his head up and could see in those stunning pale eyes how much love Silver had to give and how much he had never received any all his life. Gold snuffled calming a great deal as he realised his phantoms and demons couldn't chase him into this world. This secluded little 'utopia' with Silver. Silver gently wiped at his tears, flicking them away.

Nothing was worth watching Gold cry. It wasn't worth it, his tears more priceless than any rare jewel; Silver knew he hated seeing such an emotion spilling from his fractured loves' being, it was something strikingly... beautiful but he knew he wouldn't ever wish to see at all. Gold was so much more and seeing him brought down so easily and helplessly by a mere figment of his imagination was terrifying- Silver himself was plagued by violent dreams but it seemed that Gold suffered from them more than he did. Silver however found he made up for the lack of disturbing dreams in the idea that he would be knocked down during the day by hideous bouts of depression and lethargy. The will to do nothing was dreadful and it wasn't the lack of motivation, it was the worst part, it was the fact that his co-workers were all so damn kind about it and Silver felt like he shouldn't be getting paid for whenever he dropped out for an hour to let his body essentially 'sulk' as his mind fought to get over the sadness that had overwhelmed him into inactivity.

Silver prodded Gold's ear gently and the other male grunted softly batting his hand away.

"You're going to be fine Gold. It was just a dream. Remember how you told me this was just a phase? That was a dream."

"I-I know... but when you're in it, you feel like it's real and there was so much fire and so many people died and you, you Silver were there and, and I saw you-"

Silver didn't want to hear it as Gold's voice cracked into slight hysterics, shutting the hawkeyed male up with a light smack to his head Silver looked down at him sternly as the stocky teen shook his abused head in surprise.

"Enough, you're getting worked up over something silly... Sleep now Gold, you're tired. I'm tired, we need to work tomorrow."

Gold drooped visibly as he realised the next day of hard work that was to come and sliding back down, burrowing under the double duvets they had laid out now it had gotten colder. Silver also curled back under the sheets, their legs shifting about as they sought a comfortable position that would accommodate them in the awkward tiny sleeping arrangement.

Several heartbeats fluttered by and Silver felt the space between them lessen as they tried to find a area to sleep on the bed in peace.

Silver shivered his heart racing a mile a minute as their legs quietly intertwined under the covers, Gold's strong long legs carefully slotted, woven over and under his own slender legs in a careless but intimate embrace. Clutching the bed clothes up to his face, fearing the whole world could hear his heartbeat Silver jumped as Gold's hand found his, their fingers interlocking like they belonged, fitting perfectly. Silver closed his eyes tightly the pain in his chest from all his emotions was too much, Gold didn't know what he was doing to him, ever so slowly killing him inside with feelings. Silver gave Gold's larger hand a mild squeeze as if to reassure him he wasn't going anywhere and he heard the stronger male huff in relief and relax.

Silver with his heart in his mouth and his heart ignited and burning curled his toes as he felt the heat radiating off of Gold, this was real.

Not any dark spectres or evil ghosts from those ghastly dreams they suffered from could hurt them now, not when they were like this. Silver took in a deep breath trying to calm his starved system from the overload of sensations and emotions currently coursing through his veins, thrumming and throbbing under his very skin. The redhead was sure his lover could feel it. Feel everything he could ever possibly give. He turned to face Gold who lay on his back his expression lax and unmarred by pain.

"Gold?"

No response and Silver glanced away briefly and called out to the amber eyed male once more, a light snoring told him Gold, typical Gold had fallen back into a dead slumber. Unable to stop himself Silver bit down on his lip to stifle his laughter that mixed, warping with the few tears of relief that managed to slip out.


	47. Chapter 47

-December-

Snow fell and carpeted the region of Kanto in a beautiful frosty glow of white. Cleansing it and sparkling in a soft cold crisp winter. The snowflakes were huge crystalline forms and they spun, swirling and spiralling to the ground to crunch muted underfoot.

Gold loved snow, it reminded him of many things, new paper, cleanliness, a fresh start and somehow it reminded him of Silver, cold but so soft and beautiful and small, and yet so fierce and formidable.

December had now slid into focus; Gold looked down at his bandaged, taped hands in disinterest. Today had been boring, none of his clients had been very enthusiastic; thus he was closing session early. Rolling his shoulders and unwrapping his hands as he made his way to the showers Gold came face to face with one of the last people he would've expected to meet in the gym during the holiday season. He had understood from Crystal a few weeks ago that she often travelled to somewhere warmer during the cold ruthless Kanto winters.

Blue.

Ruby was with her too as he peered round her sports skirt sucking his thumb his large pinkish red eyes wide with interest. He perked up as he recognised Gold, jumping over Ruby hugged Gold round the legs chirping and giggling with delight that 'Big Brother' was finally home. Bending over and allowing the impish little boy to scrabble up to his shoulders Gold allowed a soft gentle smile to grace his lips as he tickled Ruby causing the child to shriek in happiness, his form encased in a thick coat no doubt Blue had forced upon the albino child.

"Gold...?"

"Hey."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Nah, I'll live. How are you coping after White...?"

Blue heaved a tired sigh and Ruby observed the two adults with interest from his perch up on Gold's broad shoulders. Blue pulled out her hair from her ponytail and wrapped the hair tie round her wrist thoughtfully.

"I went to her funeral in Unova a month ago. It was a small affair and I'm glad she died doing something she loved. protecting people has always been her passion and she knew her job was dangerous. I just know that the Union are proud of her and I am too; she was brave until the very end and... and I can't imagine anything less from her."

Blue held her head high, dark sapphire blue eyes clear and her voice held all the love and pride she had for her deceased cousin and Gold only wished he had half her spirit. He made a commentary noise in agreement with Blue's words, White was and had been a very brave woman. Ruby pulled at Gold's hair slightly annoyed he was being ignored, raised his eyebrows somewhat Gold picked the small child off his shoulders as the boy giggled madly.

"So trouble, been good for Blue?"

Ruby swayed in his grip and nodded and Gold tilted his head to one side.

"Been looking after her? Or rather you been looking after each other?"

Ruby seemed to pause thinking his answer over before nodding vigorously. Gold smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in a very long time. It felt relaxing and good to be able to smile like that again and Ruby clapped his hands together with glee; happy that his big brother was smiling now. Ruby peered up into Gold's face critically his little nose scrunched up comically as he tried to decipher exactly what his golden eyed brother was thinking.

"Why are you sad?"

Gold still couldn't get over how perceptive Ruby really was, setting the boy down gently Gold knelt down so he was eye level with him.

"I'm sad because lots of things happened, bad things Ruby... Lots of sad unhappy things and I'm very sad."

Ruby looked so crushed Gold wished he had lied and told the albino child he was as right as rain, but then the guilt of lying to such an innocent kid who deserved to understand such things would've been too great to deal with on top of his other feelings and stress. Ruby turned to Blue looking thoughtful his tiny face twisted in exaggeration of the expression. Ruby reached out and placed a hand solemnly on Gold's shoulder. Blue giggled at the image presented, it was too cute, whipping out her phone she snapped a quick photo.

"Party."

Gold blinked and frowned slightly. What? Ruby jumped up and down slightly in his annoyance that big brother wasn't understanding him. Blue also confused placed a careful hand on her adopted son's head as the pale skinned boy hopped about looking incredibly excited.

"We'll have a BIIIG party for everyone!"

Ruby explained throwing his arms up wide to show what he meant by big. Blue brightened at the idea and clapping her hands she scooped Ruby up cooing delightedly.

"Baby boy~ You're such a clever little pumpkin! I'm so proud of you!"

Mystified Gold stood up slowly as Blue sent a beaming smile his way, her face alight with joy at the prospect of Ruby's initial idea.

"Gold, save the date. 24th of December."

"Uh, why?"

"We're going to have a party!"

 

* * *

 

-December 24th-

The snow fell faster and thicker than it had at the start of the month and Viridian City looked like a dream, a wedding cake, a stunning, glittering pristine canvas just waiting to be drawn on. If only Red were here to see it, he could've spent hours making snow angels and drawing pikachus everywhere. Both Gold and Silver didn't notice the changing scenery as they hurried about their busy schedules, waking up and fuelling up on coffee. Silver had abandoned tea in favour of the caffeine rush that allowed him to kick start the day faster seeing as he now did laundry runs at the local Laundromat down the street. Their machine had broken and they just didn't have the time or money to afford to call in a mechanic. Gold in his slim spare time would attempt to fix it but his last effort had ended up flooding the utility room and causing the downstairs neighbours' ceiling to have leaked.

So they would wake and immediately take off to work and come back late to each others' arms, broken and exhausted from the fast paced day with little or no breaks at all. Silver had come back many a night, staggering through the front door to find Gold, the stupid, idiotic, adorable, embarrassing romantic he was had and would always attempt to stay up waiting for him but end up slumped over on the sofa sound asleep, the book he had been read open on his last point in the story. On a number of other occasions it had been reversed with Gold entering the flat late with Silver passed out on their tiny boxy bed his 'diary' of haiku poetry and crappy drawings on his lap and the pencil still in his hand, poised as if ready to write.

December had also been a month where their emotions had been running high.

Silver had had a meltdown earlier that week he couldn't deal with all the work he had to do- he was increasingly popular at the salon and would receive floods of clients every day, Bruno and Pearl trying their damndest to help his never ending stream of customers. He also had to find time to go shopping for their food needs as well as the laundry runs in the mornings, Gold trying to pick up the slack between his two jobs for grocery runs as well. Crystal had even booked him a massage one time he had been so stressed, but the redhead had declined the invite and Crystal had gone to it herself, not wanting to waste the opportunity. Gold had been pushed to his limits as well nearly losing his scorching short temper completely which he had learnt to curb so well that it was almost nonexistent anymore; it had flared up when he had been pestered at the gym about his scars.

Silver couldn't blame Gold for sending the guy to the hospital with a dislocated shoulder- according to Blue who had told Yellow who told him that Gold had actually controlled himself very well, and had dealt the actual act of dislocating said idiots' shoulder in a rather civil manner. If he had been goaded about his own personal traumas, Silver had a feeling he would've reacted violently as well- that or screamed for a while before curling up in self hatred and loathing pain.

The 24th rolled by quickly, quicker than Gold had ever imagined, tucking his scarf (Silver had bought him one with the help of Crystal- it was red and black) warmly against his neck Gold grasped Silver's dark gloved hand in his own. The redhead, swaddled in his own scarf (this one was navy and grey) looked tired from a long day at the salon and had been the last one to clear up seeing as Bruno and Pearl had to be somewhere. Gold had noticed how long Silver's hair had grown and found the near waist length fiery locks of dark burgundy suited his slender lover. Stepping out into the cold their breaths mingling as cold white clouds, Gold checked the address they had to get to, it was apparently in the function room where Crystal and Eusine lived.

"It's freezing."

Silver whispered, shivering and Gold wordlessly hooked his arm round the shorter male, round his waist, sharing his body warmth with him. Silver burrowed into his side gratefully, totally beyond caring that they were two guys now and publicly displaying their obvious affections towards each other.

"It won't be a long walk."

Gold promised, feeling the sudden urge to pull Silver close and kiss him. They fell silent as they meandered through the bustle of the crowds, even at night Viridian City buzzed with life and the cold and snow didn't seem to hinder the people as they went about their business. Turning the corner Gold suddenly recalled that today was Silver's birthday. Deciding not to say anything yet until they reached the party Blue was throwing with Crystal they walked hand in hand, admiring the frosty Christmas lights strung up festive and bright in the inky indigo hued night. The snow glittering like a wonderland and a dream it was so vibrant and cheerful. Upon reaching Crystal and Eusine's building they showed the invite to the guard who kindly directed them both to the function room. Standing outside the doors Gold looked at Silver who glanced at him.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

The redhead questioned, taking off his gloves and folding them neatly into his coat pocket. Gold gestured to the closed doors where the sound of light chatter and the pulse of cheerful Christmas themed music. This would effectively be the first time since coming back to Kanto that both of them would be socialising. Gold had to admit he was a little bit nervous, as a professional at the gym he could face crowds seeing as he just had to train and teach those people, a party was different where he would be forced to make small talk and other things that were a bit more personal. The stocky teen knew Silver was feeling worried as well, unsure of how to behave. Gold still holding Silver's hand gently opened the door, they were greeted by a cheerful chorus:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER!"

The redhead took a step back in shock, his expression was priceless and Gold forgetting all his troubles at that moment just laughed and pulled his boyfriend back into the room as Silver stared wide eyed at everyone present. There was Eusine and Crystal in matching silver and gold themed outfits with tasteful tinsel accessories in their hair, then there was Bruno all suited up chatting to Pearl and a young dopey looking man who Silver assumed was Diamond who was with a beautiful regal woman who had to be Platina. Ruby was in the corner with a few other children and Black and N were also poking round the buffet table. Silver surprised grunted as a little green haired blur crashed into his legs, his nose bleeding slightly, if it was from the impact Silver didn't know.

"WALLY!"

Blue hurried over to pick the poor child off Silver who had stumbled slightly upon collision, the green haired child, Wally or something had tumbled into his shins mumbled his apology. Picking the little boy up and dabbing at his bleeding nose with a readied tissue Blue turned to them both with a rueful smile on her pretty face, she looked stunning in a ruffled blouse and a long dark pleated skirt that fell just below her knees.

"I'm so sorry about Wally... He has chronic nosebleeds when he gets excited... Ruby! What have I told you about making Wally overly excited?!"

The albino child looking quite smart in a stiff collared button up shirt and formal jeans pouted, scrunching up his face in his annoyance as Wally giggled, stuffing the tissue up to his nose his white shirt speckled slightly with blood. Silver raised his eyebrows unsure if he should be weirded out or amused by this. However he was pulled out of his thoughts as the small crowd parted and Silver couldn't stop the small smile crossing his face as Falkner, dragging a stubborn Morty who seemed more intent on his inspection of the contents of N's plate of finger foods pushed through the crowd over to him, his blue eyes bright. Silver was so surprised... Falkner was so... So happy and... healthy and he had undergone the same situation as he had and this young talented soul had bounced back. Silver was jealous of Falkner's ability.

"Silver!"

Falkner yanked the redhead into a tight hug before the silvery eyed male could even protest or resist, Morty greeting Gold softly his expression mildly bemused as if he had no idea what the hell was going on, Gold pulled Morty into a hug regardless. Falkner released Silver who looked so damn lost the archer laughed.

"You've been hiding from us! We wondered what had happened to you both!"

Silver shook his head reaching to hold onto Gold's hand tightly, Falkner spotted this and raised his eyebrows in amusement. Silver didn't catch this though as he bowed his head.

"It's been hard these past 4 months for Gold and I..."

He explained as he and Gold moved further into the room towards the sofas to sit down, Wally was now down on the ground and was speeding round the room as fast as his little legs would carry him, his nose still clogged with tissue as Ruby chased him before the duo got bored of dodging legs and feet plonked down, settling for braiding N's long wavy hair, the eccentric, naive but gentle man sitting complacently on the floor as the children clambered all over him sticking cocktail umbrellas in his thick hair and decorating his nails with little stickers they had been given from Bruno. Falkner half way sitting down made a soft sound of understanding before standing abruptly, turning to smack Morty who had been attempting to steal Black's pen from the brunettes' back pocket without the Unovian citizen realising.

"Morty!"

"Sorry."

Morty didn't look at all sorry and Silver could see this little somewhat playful and very mischievous glint in those violet eyes as the blonde gymnast sloped off to get a drink. Falkner rolled his eyes as he explained to Gold and Silver about his lovers' hopeless habits.

"Morty has dreadful kleptomania. He likes hoarding pens, you can imagine how pissed I was to find he had stolen all these pens and hidden them in MY suitcase on the way home! They stopped me at customs in Johto and asked to see the contents of my case. God, it was a total nightmare... Morty! Damnit Morty you can't just-argh!"

Falkner glanced round and then quickly excused himself from the couple to extract the blonde from where he was upturning a fake potted tropical plant bedecked in themed baubles to inspect the label on the underside- apparently in Ruby's point of view, fake plants from IKEA were an abomination and ruined the décor of a room immensely (Ruby was learning big words now, Gold wasn't sure if there was a diva in the making or that Ruby was really smart)- was that rude? Gold chuckled at the blonde males' quirks. Silver looked up at Gold who grinned down at him and Silver rested his head on one of the taller males' strong broad shoulders feeling happy and relaxed for once since starting work up again. Gold wrapped his arm round Silver shoulders and nuzzled his ear softly.

"Happy birthday Silv."

Shivering because the way Gold whispered in his ear tickled he gave the taller man a playful shove. Gold just nipped him on the ear instead and jumping Silver turned to swat Gold gently but was caught by Gold's intense gaze, darkened amber eyes swirling with content and something more. Silver felt shivers roll down his spine, like the time when Pearl had shoved snow down his jacket (once during lunch break, N had come to deliver Subway sandwiches and Pearl had subsequently tossed a snowball at him). Thus a fight had broken out, Silver attempting to flee but the hyper blonde catching him and stuffing ice down his back. Swallowing and looking away from his tall boyfriends' concentrated stare Silver returned his attention to Falkner who sat down heavily, Morty trailing after him plucking at the purple paper mini umbrella and giving it to the navy haired archer, his vivid red cocktail giving off a strong strawberry scent.

"What have you been doing since... the Tournament?"

Silver questioned and Falkner twiddled the purple umbrella between his fingers, smacking Morty's naughty fingers away as they slipped along the archer's jean encased thigh and up to his crotch with a nimble slow slide. Silver pretended not to see the blatant... 'groping' of his friend.

"Well... I got the hell out of there with Volkner after we met Flint who told us the place was about to blow. I found Morty passed out next to one of the Unova members... dead. I don't remember who it was... Burgh? Yeah... I think they assumed Morty was dead but I wasn't going to leave him so we carried him to town centre when the stadium erupted... I watched the whole thing... I'm just glad you got out in time, both of you. Then after Morty got first aid I didn't wait for Lance's orders, I flew straight home with Morty, hence the pens fiasco. After that it was a lot of work feeding and caring for this monster, he was such a little bitch."

Morty scowled at Falkner and as revenge slipped his cold hands up the navy haired archers' sweater and shirt to run them over the warm soft skin of the Johto athletes' torso. Biting back a hiss Falkner grabbed Morty's hands, steering them clear of his being. Morty smirked and it was such a strange look; it was almost predatory. Silver never knew such a docile looking man could turn so dangerously lusty in such a short time space. But then again Gold never failed to surprise him with one of his vaguely blank endearingly stupid expressions transforming into dark sex appeal that oozed desire within a blink of an eye. Silver felt his face grow hot at the idea and was glad it was semi darkness in the function room, the soft glow from the Christmas tree and the lights and candles proving all they needed to see with.

"No seriously Morty, did you hear yourself whining? You didn't even want to SHOWER you were so whiny. But after that... I was just so focused on getting everything back to normal... I just sort of became normal at the same time. If anything I have my father to thank for that. He always told me to throw myself head first into whatever task I gave myself and to do it like a man. I guess what he meant by 'man' was to never forget who you are and that you can do anything you put your mind to with dignity and pride... And, I heard about Professor Oak... My apologies and condolences. And how are you coping... uh without Green and Red?"

Falkner was tentative in his question and Silver sighed and rested his head on Gold's shoulder again feeling drained. Gold took over for him and Silver blinked up at him gratefully.

"We're... surviving I guess. It was hard. It's been hard and it's still hard. The bills are a nightmare and Silver and I barely see each other nowadays."

Falkner looked at them sadly but at the same time happy that they were coping. Hissing properly this time Falkner snatched up Morty's hands, his wrists in his own clenching round the strong limbs with his delicate fingers his lips drawn in a mild snarl.

"Behave!"

Morty just allowed a lazy drawl of a smirk to scrawl itself carelessly across his impish lips, leaning forwards to nuzzle Falkner on the nose with his own the gymnast purred:

"I love it when you're mad."

"Morty for goodness sake! We're at a party! Control yourself!"

Falkner whispered fiercely pulling away but Morty caught him and the bluenette struggled to get away and Morty tilted his head to one side as if contemplating this notion. Sending Gold and Silver a hearty wink with one glowing violet dark eye, enjoying himself immensely. Silver felt Gold's chest rumble with a quiet chuckle at Morty's teasing and gently tickled Silver on the nose with a lock of his own flame dark red hair. Butting Gold gently with his head in response Silver was too safe and secure and happy right there in Gold's arms to really push him away- it had been too long. Out of the corner of his eyes Silver noticed Riley in the corner with Flint and Volkner, the widowed man wearing his glittering wedding ring proudly on his hand, the thicker one belonging to his deceased husband slid snugly on his middle finger next to it. Silver smiled vaguely at the sight. He was glad Riley was finally at peace with Stevens' memory. Volkner seemed to have relaxed into the team spirit and perhaps he was a little bit tipsy as he slung an arm in a friendly manner about Flint's shoulders.

"I can't control myself when you're around and then all I want is a 'long slow screw against the wall'."

Falkner turned bright red his mouth falling open as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard and Silver recognising the pun on the alcoholic drink after spending some time as a bartender with Black, laughed politely behind his hand, Falkner turning to glare daggers at his friend sounding torn between annoyance and laughter.

"SILVER!? I expected better from you!"

"N-no! Morty is referencing a cocktail! It's made with Sloe gin, vodka, orange juice, Galliano- a sweet herbal liquor and Southern Comfort- a bourbon liquor..."

Silver held his hands up in defence as Morty hummed dragging Falkner protesting into his arms to comfortably snuggle him, whispering gooey promises in his delicate ear. Falkner striving for freedom at every chance he got. Gold and Silver merely laughing at his demise. The soft festive music in the background grew louder and changed softly to something more suitable for a swanky lounge, something you could dance to. Black was the first on the dance floor courteously holding out his hand to Blue, their hostess inviting her to dance as N was too preoccupied with the children to actually bother. Blushing happily Blue accepted his hand and bowing with much grace Black drew her into a simple two step.

Morty was the next dragging Falkner out, pulling him into a slow rotating waltz the poor archer looked like he was about to faint from embarrassment. Pearl with Diamonds' consent entered with Platina, holding her hand like a man should do for any noble lady. Silver noticing how besotted Pearl was with the graceful woman, but also at how he longed for his friend Diamond too. Perhaps they could figure it out, Silver wasn't sure about polyamory himself but- he hoped Pearl could make it work. Gold looked at Silver who was huddled lazily into the crook of his arm as Eusine spun Crystal enthusiastically as they twirled about the room.

"Want to dance?"

Silver raised his eyebrows.

"You couldn't have said it any less charming."

Gold snorted.

"I don't do charming. What, you want me to say- would you care to dance my fair maiden?"

Silver smiled behind his hair as he played with the long strands idly.

"Naturally, minus the fair maiden bit."

"Ah, your wish is my command~ Let us tango my princess."

Gold swept him up and Silver rather flustered could only cling to Gold as he was whirled about and slid them down in a low dip that exuded various tones of sex. Flushing darkly at the sound of catcalls and wolf whistles, Silver curled his arms about Gold's strong neck and shoulders, his hair spilling over behind him draping and sweeping the dark mahogany flooring in molten foxy garnet swirls of passion. Gold smirked down at him his amber eyes flashing before righting the silvery eyed male, Silver slowly relinquished his tight grip as they moved into a more civil dance, Gold holding him round the waist firmly as the redhead recovered from the sudden movement.

The night then wore on longer as they schmoozed with one another, Gold eventually disappearing off to chat with Bruno and Volkner and Silver sitting with N and Ruby on the floor, tired from his dance with Gold. Ruby waved his hands explaining to them the pros and cons of wearing the colour maroon with brown in winter.

"It makes everything look snug. But if you make them too much the same it looks bad."

The child explained, Wally clutching the albino child's arm and looking up at him adoringly as if ready to start worshipping the very words the red eyed boy was saying. Silver looked to N who smiled airily wearing a paper crown on his head from one of the Christmas crackers they had pulled. The air was scented with the gorgeous cake Blue had made, rich in forest fruits and a thick marzipan and rolled icing cover Silver had to stop Wally; who had an incredible sweet tooth from consuming his third slice before he made himself physically ill. Crystal adjusting her tinsel hair accessory clumsily her cheeks rosy in the half light she gained their attention.

"I, I just want to say Merry Christmas guys! *hic* and- and I hope the new year will be a good one~ It's 2 minutes to midnight so the countdown will be soon! I hope you all had a great time tonight, the dancing was funnnnnn, and...and... AND... *hic* damnit, Eusine what did I miss out?"

The turquoise haired woman's' husband chuckled patting her on the hip with a woozy hand. Kissing her on the cheek lightly Eusine took over.

"And we're going to be popping the champagne to celebrate midnight cause it's Christmas eve and cause Silver turns 18 at exactly midnight!"

Hearty cheers, Flint being the loudest, Wally's high voice rising above, even if he didn't exactly know what he was cheering for as he petted Ruby's white snowy hair gently with his pudgy tiny hands. Standing up Silver turned to Gold who had come over to him as the corks on the celebratory wine was popped and the sparkling liquid was distributed, Silver accepted his flute of the substance looking at the tiny bubbles fizzing upwards, the pale golden colour instantly making him think of happier memories, placing the glass down on the side mantle piece Silver closed his eyes savouring the moment as he heard his friends countdown.

He wished Green and Red were here to share their joy. But... Maybe they were going to be okay wherever they were. Silver was jolted out of his thoughts:

'THREE'

Eusine held Crystal upright, both flushed and beaming, giggling madly as the countdown reached it's climax. Falkner was already engaged in what would probably go down as the biggest snog in party history. Bonus points for Morty who was holding the archer up by his butt.

'TWO'

Pearl was holding both Diamond and Platina's hands each in one of his own, his eyes teary, voice high pitched as he confessed he had always loved both of them and Silver felt a warm feeling rush through him as Platina and Diamond leant in and kissed their blonde respectively, whispering consolingly they could try this threesome romance.

'ONE!'

Silver startled slightly as Gold tilted his chin upwards his warm lips slanting over the redheads' paler, gasping at the gentle beating love in the kiss Silver pressed back slightly, returning the kiss, Gold didn't push the kiss any further than that, his strong hands threading through the gorgeous long waist length hair, tangling the silken burgundy locks round his fingers.

Pulling away Silver looked up and smiled helplessly.

Mistletoe.

Gold also looked up and with a small grin closed his tawny amber eyes and kissed Silver again.

 

* * *

 

-January-

January was filled with melted snow turning the ground into a war zone of slush, Gold found that he had to plug all the windows with old rags to prevent the moisture from the ice on the glass from leaking through into the flat. Silver however bought a dehumidifier with the extra money he had saved up from the tips he had received at the salon. The damp nights then became a little more bearable and the nasty mould growing hairy like in the bathrooms died out due to the lack of moisture.

Silver didn't really like the mushy weather of January, it was nothing to look forward to after a beautiful and pristine winter, all the melting ice water from the looming Mt. Silver was running down through the canal in Viridian City, bathing the freezing waters with crisp fresh life, the first stalks poking feebly through the frost. Silver dropped working as a bartender, finding they had saved enough to afford to stop such an exhausting part time. Gold however continued his shifts at both Yellow's flourishing business, she had set up another café a few streets over with the same name: Fine Line, apparently N had moved and worked there.

Falkner and Morty visited them as did Riley, loving the little flat Green had left them, Falkner leaving them a generous gift of what was partially Silver's birthday and Christmas gift a sleek rosewood bow with a excellent springy sort of flexibility and a quiver full of silvery feathers and sleek arrow heads tipped in gold- apparently more showy than practical but would still fire well. The other half being Gold's gift, a sleek acoustic guitar in emerald green. Gold had expressed his desire to learn and was determined to teach himself. However they hadn't had the means to buy such an expensive accessory. Falkner had told them upon their initial distress at receiving such precious gifts, placated them telling the pair the gifts were from everyone- all pooling their money to pay for the costly items.

Silver speechless had nothing to say and Falkner overjoyed by this promised he would return soon now that his holiday with Morty in Kanto was over, returning to Johto the next day by train.

-February-

February was slightly warmer with spring showers washing the remaining snow away, grass growing freely in the parks again, Silver checked his battered phone- a second hand he had bought from Pearl, smiling at the text message Gold had sent him:

Hey :) where are you?

-Gold

Fumbling slightly, awkwardly with the technology Silver cursed at the auto insert function as he had to retype some words because they entered wrongly.

In the centre park, by the duck pond, why?

-Silver

As soon as he placed the phone back in his jacket pocket it buzzed again, frowning at the seriously fast reply he opened the new message:

Wait there.

-Gold

Silver rolled his eyes affectionately, wondering what Gold wanted now, it must've been his lunch break, Silver had taken a day off at the salon to finally fix that stupid washing machine, eventually taping the leak with heavy duty duct tape and foil. It was a poor job but somehow it worked. Silver had been rather amused his tinkering had paid off and had called Bruno to tell him he wouldn't need him to come round and take a look at it. Silver turned as he heard running footsteps and caught a fleeting blur of red before he was smothered in a exuberant hug from Gold.

"I ran all the way."

Silver smiled quietly, he could tell. Gold pushed his sweaty fringe out of his eye where it covered it, his expression somewhat bashful and he fidgeted, Silver tilted his head to one side in question.

"Um... I know you don't usually care about this sort of stuff... but."

Moving forwards Gold kissed him on the cheek, only because they were in public.

"Happy Valentines."

Frowning Silver grabbed Gold just by his collar and yanked him down into a full kiss, fully surprised at the pleasant shock of being kissed by Silver, Gold pulled the redhead close. Gold didn't care when he slid back into the café, Yellow upon questioning the raven haired male where he had been and why he had taken so long to get back abruptly stopped upon seeing the goofy silly smile on Gold's face.

Oh.

Hiding a laugh she tossed his apron at the young man telling him to help wash up in the kitchens, a good natured smile on her lips.

-March-

March was an unfortunate anomaly, Gold suffering from a horrible nightmare which he couldn't cope with ended up not eating for a couple of days and grew ill. Eusine declaring it from over work and exhaustion sent Gold home with a weeks' rest prescribed. Silver upon realising this couldn't leave Gold all alone also took a week off.

As a result they didn't earn enough money to pay for that months' bills and thus had no electricity or hot water. However Crystal was a life saver having lent them both her and Eusine's camping stove for them to use as a heater as nights were sometimes if not often, beastly cold and as a temporary method to cook their food in the evenings. Silver passed Gold an aspirin tablet, the hawkeyed male glaring at the little white pill in disgust Silver had to force him to take it, refusing to do anything else until he did so.

"I hate this."

Gold coughed scowling down at his hands and Silver sat by him looking drained, reaching out Gold stroked the side of Silver's face carefully, tracing the lines of weariness in the redhead's young pretty face.

"When is this going to finally end?"

He asked and Silver shrugged. He didn't know. Gold perked up slightly.

"It's nearly April. April is good."

Silver nodded and Gold nudged the redhead's pale slender hand with his own tan.

-April-

April was fresh and new, flowers bloomed fragrant and delicate in the spring their heady scents cloyingly sweet to softly perfumed, Silver spent many lunch hours wandering into the parks and picking wildflowers to display back at the salon.

Gold working extra time to earn a little more money now their rent had gone up for the flat, doing double sessions a week at the gym and working later hours at the café, Silver taking up a second job again, this time as a art studio secretary. It was a tedious job manning the desk and writing emails and making phone calls, but it paid well.

-May-

May flew by and Gold felt like he was getting better. Slowly, day by day he felt stronger and like he was ready to face the world and it's strange unknown. Silver could feel the turning point too but often during one of the more emotional days of work, the long hours and lack of sleep causing him to have a minor meltdown.

Eusine and Crystal however were saints, always there to pick them both up when they fell.

Slowly watching over them as the two carefully filled out the shoes that seemed so big before now fitting somewhat better on them. It was heart warming and Eusine continued his sessions with the two patients he had left, giving them two different therapies.

Gold was given music therapy- the amber eyed male having grown competent at the guitar when he had spare time would be found strumming away singing softly to himself. Whenever Silver asked if he could hear him, Gold would become very shy and after promising Silver one day he would sing for him would stop playing for the rest of the day. Silver couldn't understand what was so embarrassing about it all. The musical therapy calmed Gold and it seemed to make him sleep more soundly at night. Silver's therapy was pressure points. The redhead would often sit in the steamy bathroom after a hot shower, gently massaging his 'pressure points' or 'hot spots' as Crystal liked to call them- Eusine thought it was a dirty name, Silver didn't care either way- the method soothing his frayed nerves from a full day of socialising with strangers.

-June-

June was the month where they danced in the warm pre summer rain together. Still broken but now pieced together more than they had ever been. Turning in Gold's arms his hair limp and plastered to his skin, heavy and laden in a dark red slick waterfall down his soaked back Silver gazed up into Gold's eyes finding nothing but pride and love there, knowing all Gold could see was the same emotions reflected in his own pale silvery grey eyes.

"I love you."

Gold nuzzled him gently with his nose in the crook of his neck causing him to snort and push him away because it tickled.

"I love you too."

-July-

The sun burst through and bathed Viridian city in light. However Gold and Silver were in Goldenrod city for the first time since forever, they were meeting Morty and Falkner that day. The two had insisted they take a day to go sightseeing round the industrialised city. Spending a long time at a gaming arcade Silver saw a fat Pikachu plush toy as a prize and thought of Red.

"I wonder where Red ever went off to..."

Gold looked at him before realising his split distraction cost him the match, Morty smirked at the stocky male.

"I win."

"That's cause I was distracted."

Gold retorted and Morty stuck his tongue out in response his violet eyes tinted indigo by the blue glare of the screen. Gold turned to Silver who was leaning against the wall.

"I don't know... Where ever he is and where ever Green is, I hope they're okay and that they've found peace too like us."

Silver nodded, he too hoped that Green had found peace with himself and was healing. He wasn't so sure about how well Red was coping and yet he believed in Red. Red was strong, Red was fighter, he had dealt with shit before and whilst last years' Tournament had been... one that would go down in the history books and never forgotten... Silver had hope and knew Red was going to make it.

Silver turned to Falkner in interest as he found a zombie shooter game, it would be interesting to see if Falkner was as good with a gun as with a bow. Falkner haltingly asking if Silver was ok with this- realising what his friend meant Silver smiled, reassuring that this was a game. He would never hold another firearm ever again.

After losing several rounds to Falkner (turns out Falkner's aim was impeccable regardless of the medium), Silver returned with a pile of tokens and the Pikachu plush to watch the Morty vs Gold marathon. It was evenly split. Gold cracked his knuckles as he inserted another few tokens into the machine, pinning Morty with a challenging stare Gold smirked dangerously.

"I'm going to kick your ass this time."

-August-

Summer was at its peak and Silver was surprised that he wasn't exactly burning... but rather turning a slightly darker skin tone than previously, his pallid complexion turning into a healthy type of pale as he sat under the huge umbrella on Sunyshore's beach, watching Volkner dunk Gold under, the hawkeyed male was shirtless, exposing all his scars in their morbid attractiveness, his broad shoulders and chest were powerful and lean yet not overly so, just right, from all his hard work at the gym.

Silver was happy it was summer and he looked about as Falkner and Riley joined him under the shade, Falkner was busy detangling some seaweed from his hair and Riley was reapplying sun lotion. Silver looked over to see Brawly and Wallace comparing surfboards. Silver fanned himself lethargic with a magazine, wondering why it was so damn hot in the shade.

"Damn it's hot."

Silver looked up shielding his eyes against the sunlight as Gold, snorting water and flicking it everywhere searched for a towel. Passing him one Silver wrapped his arms round his knees. Falkner finally removing the seaweed Morty had stuck in his hair gave the redhead a once over.

"Why don't you come swim?"

Silver shrugged. He didn't really like water. Fanning himself a little faster Silver closed his eyes.

"It's so nice in there! The sea is a perfect temperature!"

Brawly commented as he dragged his board along, Wallace already way ahead and was skimming the waves on his stomach as he paddled along on his white and blue striped surfboard. Silver shook his head and Gold after wringing out the towel looked down at his lover in amusement.

"You look good."

Silver opened his eyes and blinked and then turned a little pink at the compliment. Gold after a moment of thought then picked him up effortlessly, slinging him over one shoulder as he made his way over to the shallow waves that lapped at the sand. Silver unable to do much except curse his boyfriend out shrieked as he was dunked into the cold water, resurfacing with a snarl Silver pushed his now wet hair out of his eyes, shivering at the initial cold, yet soothing his heated skin. Gold eyed him appreciatively.

"Now you look even better."

Growling Silver jumped on Gold, intending to make him pay for messing up his perfectly dry condition.

However Silver wouldn't admit that it was actually quite nice in the sea.

-September-

September was cooler and the trees no longer a light summer green were a darker emerald colour in Viridian. Gold smiled as he took the order of two young teenage girls, everything seemed to be okay now. The flat was as always insane to maintain, the bills sky rocketing and Silver had to sell their television in order to pay for the water bills. But overall everything seemed like it had finally clicked into place.

Eusine had reduced their therapy or sessions to once every two weeks and that if they had any problems they could come before the scheduled times. Blue and Ruby would often stop by their flat once a week to drop them off basic items such as fruit and soap. Whilst Gold would always decline Blue insisted and there was no stopping the woman as she turned up unfailingly with some new exotic fruit from Hoenn or the like for them to try out. Sometimes she would bake them muffins or even cookies. The majority being eaten by Ruby though on his frequent visits to the flat on his journey home from school.

-October-

Silver couldn't ever recall Halloween being anything crucial in his life but Gold had insisted they did this just once. Standing awkwardly with his long red hair in a braid down his back, Silver looked down at himself, he was supposed to be some sort of angel? The wings were damn annoying and shed everywhere, Gold was a demon if the horns protruding off his head were any give away. Silver wondered how the hell the tawny eyed male had slipped into those leather trousers. He was distracted by Falkner who had walked into the party, he was a policeman and Morty was his prisoner. Gold had thought the whole set up was incredibly kinky seeing as Falkner even had a pair of handcuffs- were they real?

Silver knew the wings had been a bad idea, shedding feathers from his silvery wings everywhere- he heard a soft scuffle in the dressing room of the venue. Held at a convention centre in Sinnoh- Hearthome City- courtesy of Cynthia who had thrown the party. Silver needed to peek in out of curiosity, only to get an eyeful of Falkner chained to a chair and Morty almost naked, was slowly making things sexual. Closing the door Silver had crept off before huddling away in a corner to overcome his mortification of nearly walking in on his best friend getting some action. However he was yet again distracted by Gold who with his stupid leather pants, stupid sexy smirk, enhanced by fake fangs courted him into a sensual dance.

Silver mildly wondered if anyone was going to be appropriate tonight as Gold ground his hips into his grey white jean clad ass, watching as Fantina flirted with Byron and as a result Byron's son, totally drunk off his mind and dressed as a mummy was trying to chat up Janine but was failing miserably as he kept stumbling on his wrappings. Janine clad in black made a very sleek ninja preferred the company of Chili and Cress. Cilan too busy in the kitchen with Bruno and Cheren.

Leaning back to let Gold press a burning kiss to his exposed throat Silver closed his eyes. Happy for once everything was going to be ok.

-November-

One year had passed since and whilst the flat was a total mess again and their clothes had been worn inside out, the two went shopping, feeling nostalgic as they passed Abercrombie and Fitch, Gold chuckling over the fact that Green had almost caused a total fashion disaster in there when he had suggested a lime green sweater for Silver. Cringing Silver agreed and just for memory's sake went inside the store. Silver ending up crying from laughter and maybe a little bit of sadness as they recounted all their funny memories of Red and Green.

Eventually they were escorted out by a concerned staff member who honestly thought Silver was having an emotional breakdown, Gold after assuring her they would be fine sat with the redhead on the sidewalk holding his hand until the tears dried up.

When they got home they had missed one phone call, picking up and not recognising the number Gold deleted the message. That night they ventured into Green and Red's room, the first time in a year- dust lay thick and Gold turned to Silver with an unreadable expression. Silver felt a slow overwhelming sadness at the sight. The bed still unmade and coated with a sheen of brown grey dust. The Pikachu memorabilia now faded from lack of maintenance sat still as ever on the shelves, the Pikachu Silver had from GoldenRod sitting in their own room waiting for when Red could receive it. Green's last book he had been reading still had its bookmark, marking the page he had left off. It was a twilight zone and it felt so haunting. Patting Gold on the shoulder to leave, Silver jumped as the phone rang. Picking up Silver waited.

"Hello?"

Silver confused responded:

"Yes? Hello?"

"Um Silver? Silver? I'm so sorry... but, could you tell me the code for downstairs?"

Silver halted, how did they know his name? Gold sensing Silver's confusion looked at him curious. Mouthing: 'Who is it?' Silver held up a hand somewhat to signal he understood Gold but was focusing more on talking to the person on the phone.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

There was a pause in the strangers' voice and then it clicked, Silver lowered phone, not even needing the verbal confirmation as to who it was on the other end of the line, turning, shocked beyond words Silver stared at Gold. The stocky teen alarmed shook him gently.

"Silver? What's the matter?"

Silver swallowed and looked down at the phone in his hand and then back up at Gold.

"It- It's Green."


	48. Chapter 48

"It's Green..."

Gold seemed to stare blankly at him as if the redhead had grown another limb in an awkward place. Silver realising that Green was still on the other end of the line raised the phone back up to his ear apologising.

"Green?"

"Y-yes?"

"It's 9351."

"Thank you..."

Silver closed the call and turned to Gold who seemed to be beyond happy, his eyes alight and Silver touched his lover on the arm gently.

"He... sounded so sad. Like he hasn't yet healed right the way through... I think, we can't expect anything right now... He could be totally different."

Silver warned and Gold shrugged. Silver himself was unsure of what to expect when Green came up to the flat, it was somewhat agonising waiting to hear the doorbell ring. Wondering if the brunette psychologist had change at all in appearance or personality, the redhead was unsure. But Gold seemed to have faith and was eager to greet their long lost psychologist who had been so cruelly kidnapped a year ago by his own parents.

"Green will forever be who he is and if he's changed I'm going to drag the old Green back out again."

Gold muttered as a soft shy knock on the door was heard, gently pushing Gold back Silver opened the door and a very different man stepped through. Green Oak looked older, like he had aged faster than he should have, the long yet faint scar ran down his face, the lines round his eyes displayed ages of pining and hurt. Gold made a small noise akin to shock. Green lifted his head and smiled slightly, it was a smile that told them both he was still hurting but was trying his very best to get better, like he knew he could but a part of him was missing. Silver had no idea what to say as he took in the faded jeans the baggy jacket and coat- Green had lost so much weight it was alarming, his hair was long and limp but dragged back into a neat short ponytail. His once pure sparkling emerald eyes were now jaded and veined with grey. Gold composed himself his voice demanding but gentle at the same time, Silver wondered if that made any sense at all.

"Where've you been…?"

It was a plea. Silver hated how his lover sounded so weak in the face of their ex-psychologist. Green looked about the flat, noting its condition and said nothing, Silver knew it must look like a total rubbish dump it was so messy. They just… didn't have time or money to clean it or hire someone to clean for them. Green's voice was soft and shy as if he wasn't sure he was still allowed to speak or not.

"Home."

"Home?"

Green nodded looking at them fleetingly.

"Pallet Town."

Gold and Silver started violently. Why the hell of all places would his parents have taken Green there?! As far as they were concerned Pallet town was a massive crater site, roped off as a biological hazard zone. Green looked down at his feet before looking around as if expecting someone. Gold knew and Silver knew and neither wanted to tell Green. Green looked about some more, bobbing his head a bit like a little bird would when pecking for seeds.

"Where's Red?"

Fuck.

Damn.

DamndamndamndamnDAMN!

Silver couldn't meet Green's questioning gaze and Gold chivalrous and such a goddamn sweetheart as always carefully broke the news to their shattered psychologist who looked so defeated and crushed that Silver knew Gold wanted nothing more than to run away and hide under the bed or something. Green's expression was so saddened and twisted with guilt. Gently running his hand down the front door the faded brunette swallowed visibly, his whole stance screaming: 'What do I do?'

"I should've fought harder."

"There was nothing you could've done."

Gold reminded him and Green shook his head.

"I should've. I knew I could. But, but I didn't."

Silver knew he was prying but if he could draw this answer out of Green perhaps they could help him a bit. However he had no idea where or how, to even begin phrasing his question. Gold scratched his nose, feeing awkward and Green gave them a look that read: 'I'm sorry, if you don't mind…' and promptly sat down on the floor slowly, sliding down as if he were an old man with arthritis, it was horrible to see how this brilliant young man had dropped so low. The ex-psychologist ran a hand over his face, truly lost as to what he now was going to do because Red was gone.

"What did you do in Pallet Town?"

Green looked up at him and shrugged listlessly.

"I cried. I guess… My parents made me look carefully at everything that had happened before taking me back to Unova to the stadium, the… the Tournament has been cancelled for ten years… so everyone can… recover. Then we went to my grandfather's grave. They forced me to talk and tell them everything. I-I tried…"

Silver frowned.

"Do you hate them? Your parents?"

Green heaved a sigh.

"No. I know I feel like I should but I actually don't. They never actually cared about me until now and… for once I felt like they were my parents instead of total strangers. They did that journey because they wanted me to come to terms with the fact it had happened and nothing was going to change that. So… So when I got back to their holiday home in Mossdeep… I spoke to Riley who now lives in Steven's original home, this was for the first time around February? He and I… came to terms with many things and ultimately became quite close. He helped me a lot; he helped me speak again in fact… I helped him move on and accept Steven's death."

"How come he never told us?!"

Gold cried out looking mildly annoyed, Green shook his head.

"I didn't want him to… Not yet, not until I was ready, I wanted to come to you all myself. My parents were still watching me like hawks, day and night. I couldn't go anywhere; they had hired 'bodyguards' for me. I call them 'baby sitters.'"

Green wrinkled his nose in mild disgust, Silver with a flash of recognition realised how much he had missed that certain disdainful expression on Green, it was so… so much like himself it hurt.

"So… how did you get away from them? Are they ok with you and Red?"

Gold asked his expressions open and Silver could read everything his lover was thinking. Green could too and both knew Gold still held a dark borderline hatred for green's parents and what they did to him. Green shook his head.

"I, they aren't okay with it, at all. But I told them, if they loved me they'd let me go and do this. They didn't want to but I told them as well that one day when they're dead, I will be on my own with no one to look after me. I have to go now, they have to let me go. So after careful consideration my mother let me go. My father however did not. When I told them I loved Red with all my heart, soul being, I could tell they were crushed… Daisy is impotent and therefore cannot carry the Oak line onwards… I myself am not a straight man. In a sense both of us are failures. My father, Howard was an only child. But I told them, blood relations aren't important anymore, I love Red and… and I still do… and, oh God… where… where is he? How will I find him!? W-when did he go?!"

Green was breaking down now and Gold looked at Silver helplessly. Silver took the lead bravely, placing a hand on Green's shoulder he waited until Green was calm enough to listen to him.

"Red left that night you were taken away…"

Green looked so miserable. Gold tilted his head to once side.

"He said he was going somewhere no one would ever find him again. Does that mean anything to you?"

Surprisingly Green nodded, standing up the ex-psychologist looked about him before out of the window, it was growing darker again now as the days got shorter and colder as winter approached. Silver rubbed his hands together feeling a slight chill running through his being. Green adjusted his too large coat and scarf fiddling with the tassels on the scarf.

"I know… where Red is."

Gold raised an eyebrow and Silver elbowed him as if to tell him to not be rude and that scepticism was a form of rudeness. Green looked out the window again looking pale and withdrawn as if he were afraid of something. Silver peered out in the direction that the brunette was looking and his jaw dropped. No way.

No fucking way.

Red… Red couldn't.

Green sighed sadly.

"He's on the summit of Mt. Silver."

Both teens, or rather, young men whipped their heads over to Green who was looking destroyed. Gold looked nervous.

"You can't be serious."

"No one in their right mind can live-"

Green cut them both off quietly.

"He can. Red can. He's done it before, I've done it before. I was the one who brought him down actually. Which means… I can do it again."

Gold stared at the foreboding mountain in disbelief. If Green thought he could go up there in this weather by himself he had a whole other thing coming. Gold didn't trust Green to make it up there alone. He had to think fast, Green was in no shape to actually go up there, physically Green could potentially make it but with his mind fractured all over the place… Gold was pretty sure Green would die if he tried… Not unless… Gold flicked his eyes about the room trying to see if he could draw inspiration from something. Nothing.

Green was going to go on a suicide trip if he didn't do something that proved to him and Silver that Green had the right mindset to do so. Gold just decided to go with the flow.

"You can't go there! Not like this! You're still weak Green; you look like you're going to cry at the thought of even climbing that fucking mountain."

"You sound like my parents."

"Good, because I think you need to realise that this isn't just some walk in the damn park!"

"Oh I know exactly how this is!"

"Oh really? Tell me."

Green actually glared at Gold, it was fierce glare and the grey ice that filmed his eyes cracked slightly to give way for a glorious passionate burn of emerald green. The honey eyed male took a step back in amazement, slowly a smirk, a cheeky smirk scrawled across Gold's face like a slow burning fire. Silver loved it, secretly he loved that look, it told him Gold was finally going to be alright, that he was healed, that he was now stable and it could only get better from here. Green stepped up into Gold's personal space his verdant eyes slit narrowed angrily like a livid cat. Gold tilted his head down to come nose to nose with Green, the brunette hissing as Gold invaded his personal space, challenging him ruthlessly. Green curled his lip and it looked so normal Silver couldn't hide his smile. Green was angry and in a sense that was good.

"You mean to tell me that I am incapable of going up there?!"

Gold nodded crooking one eyebrow and his smirk still fixed infuriatingly in place, Green looked like he wanted to slap Gold. Silver knew that Green was a proud person and an insult to his abilities was not okay. Gold had purposefully damaged said pride on purpose to rile Green up, to make their ex-psychologist show, prove, to them what he was actually worth. That he was capable of doing this. The redhead realised with a start that old had actually be dead serious on his promise to drag the old Green back out again and Silver was surprised inside that Gold had thought of something so resourceful, this had to have been one of those rare single moments where the hawkeyed male had been using his brain rather than his emotions.

"Fuck you. I'm still going!"

Green snarled and Gold snorted, not bothered by the green eyed males' blatant disapproval of his state. Gold crossed his arms and took a step back throwing Silver a look that told the redhead that Green was going to be fine. Green was going to make it up that mountain alive or they could be pretty sure the ex-psychologist would be coming back to haunt them. Silver heaved a sigh of relief and Gold reached forwards towards the spitting mad brunette and pulled him into a tight hug, Silver laughed as Green struggled slightly to get free and possibly even punch Gold for daring to touch him like this after insulting him, but Gold just clung to him stubbornly.

"It's great to have you back, Green. We missed you…"

The stronger male relinquished his grip slightly and Green shoved Gold away gently looking bemused and Silver nodded in agreement. They had missed him so much; Green had the decency to look embarrassed, playing with the tassels on his scarf.

"I'm sorry... I… I just got so, ugh you're really fucking annoying you know that!?"

Green growled looking at Gold, but this time his gaze held affection, the kind a mother would for her child who has been naughty but done his best to apologise in a way that didn't actually involve a verbal apology. Gold waved Green away with one of his casual smirks.

"It's fine."

Green checked his watch and at the darkening night.

"I'm going to go there now. It's only a few hours up the side if you know how. Hopefully… Hopefully he hasn't blocked it off."

Silver felt a shred of alarm that Green was going to try this in the dark and when potential blizzards could pick up near the summit it was dangerous, but this was more about spirit. They had heard many a tale in a local restaurant how many people would in times of distress would climb Mt. Silver in order to 'find themselves' again. It was a doable but dangerous. Green sounded like he had attempted and failed and succeeded many times. Perhaps this last time, where his prize, Red, would be waiting at the top, perhaps this would be his last journey up. Green smiled at them both, already he looked happier.

"How are you going to get up there?"

Green wrinkled his nose.

"Did you touch my stuff?"

The two shook their heads respectively and Green walked over to the airing cupboard as if it were only yesterday he had seen its contents. Pulling out a box of old sheets and pillows he reached deep into the cupboard and dragged out a set of rather sharp climbing hooks and cords he checked them over to see if they were worthy. Satisfied Green turned to look at them both who knew that their expressions read: 'the fuck?'

"I know it's stupid and unrealistic going up the mountain now with minimal supplies and gear… but I think this time I can make it. I know I can get signal until the second third of the mountain. If I need help… I'll call."

Silver still wasn't at ease.

"What about wolves and bears?"

Green shook his head seemingly confident about the whole ordeal that was no doubt going to be strenuous.

"The bears will be hibernating, it's winter. The wolves can't climb trees either so my best bet is to stick to higher ground, relax. I'll be fine."

Silver felt like the roles had reversed, he and Gold were worried for Green when before it had been Green worried for them, but now… Green slung the bag the equipment came in and gave them a salute. Something they hadn't seen since they had first met him a year and a half ago. It was nostalgic and they could tell that gesture meant a lot to Green as he opened the door.

"I'll be back… soon."

He promised quietly and before either of them could object and pull him back, Green was already disappearing down the back steps, his back straight. Gold scratched his neck and shrugged before turning off to go check the washing in the duct taped machine. Silver could tell this was Gold's way of trying to be manly about his feelings, covering up his worry with something a bit more 'macho'. Silver shook his head at his boyfriends' antics, fidgeting as he openly worried for Green's well being.

 

* * *

 

Green stood at the base of the mountain looking up through the frost dusted trees wondering where to start; he had done this before many times- sure he was nervous but he felt like he could make it. But... then again, he had only ever reached that summit twice. Once because he had been racing to the top, racing against Red. The second time it was because Red had had some sort of relapse before Gold and Silver had ever become his patients and gone up here and been a total hermit for about a week before Green found him soaking in one of the natural hot springs- it was interesting that such a place had hot springs and the fact that they were active the whole year round it seemed. The melting ice in the spring replenishing the sources and getting heated by the internal lava channels that ran through Kanto and through to rest on Cinnabar Island which was a dormant volcano. Circling the area twice Green decided to go with what he had always done and backtracked to his original place.

Sighing Green looked at the three options that he called pathways and eventually chose to start where he always did, by a lightning stricken tree that had never recovered, finding the handholds he had installed his second trip to the summit Green followed the markers on the trees steadily climbing until total blackness. Searching in the pack for the head torch he rubbed his hands together to get the blood flowing again, Red was such a nuisance doing this to him. Not just once… but TWICE. Green was going to give him an earful when he got up there. Then he was going to snog the fuck out of him. Finding the torch Green found it had run out of battery, cursing he managed to find a spare pair. Slotting them into place and packaging the old ones- save the environment and all, Green switched on the light; swearing as the dazzle of the snow in front of him blinded him momentarily. Huffing out a cloud of misted breath Green continued to ascend, the cold air biting at him but he was too focused on moving than feeling cold.

"Shit."

Green looked down at his hand where he had cut it slightly on the rock, this was going to be bad if a lone wolf smelt him out because of this. Green looked about and wiped his hand on some clean snow. He was nearing the edge of the thick trees, if he could get up into the thinner tree boundary he could turn off his light and save it for when he had to go through the inside of the mountain. He hated the inside with a passion, bats and other things lived in there that Green did not really want to encounter. Gritting his teeth he yanked the climbing hook out of the ground and continued up, skirting round trees and pausing, every time he heard something move- a tree rustling was enough to set his nerves on fire. How Red had done this during the night he had no idea. But then again it was Red and Red was never normal.

"Where are you?!"

Green muttered under his breath as he continued pushing through the terrain.

An hour passed and Green after believing he was lost finally broke through the thick forest and into the thinner taller tree line, moon light filtering down on him. Shutting off his light Green pulled one of the three sets of the ropes he had brought out of the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. This was the part where it got tricky. He couldn't afford to fail now; one wrong move and he would be dead. Mt. Silver was known for its death traps and Green wasn't taking any chances as he found a strong sturdy tree that was still ALIVE. God forbid he found a dead one, choose something that's dead and you're dead. Fastening the rope securely in a fisherman's' knot the brunette cinched the other end round his belt line. The ground here was uneven and broke off and away to reveal pit holes. He was also on the easy side with the 8 foot long chasm that seemed to have no ending that he had to cross. Green recalled the time he had broken his leg on this section due to a rough fall when the ground had given way.

Edging along the tree line he tried to find the chasm, it was harder than he expected in the dark and had the shock of his life as his foot slipped right into said break in the mountain, his foot that slipped first twisted awkwardly against the wall of the chasm as his body screamed in pain trying to accommodate the fall. Sliding and digging his other heel into the slushy ground to prevent himself from dropping completely into the dark tear in the mountain, Green tried to stop himself from panicking, his hands slippery he gripped the rope, half dangling into the gaping abyss. Panting and fearful Green gasped as he flailed about with his free leg, hearing the tree he had chosen as his lifeline creaking slightly. Slipping and sliding his trainer sole against the frosty chasm wall the psychologist tried to find a foothold, he wasn't strong enough to pull up his own body weight without one. Cringing as he heard the tree straining further Green managed to find a temporary hold, already feeling his foot slipping, hauling on the rope, Green pushed off the rock wall and gripped the edge of the gaping maw in the mountain, scrabbling upwards and onto safety. Crawling away a few metres from the edge Green sat back drenched in sweat, shivering as the cold started to get to him. Now that he had found the gap…

He had to cross it.


	49. Chapter 49

Thank god for years and years of mountaineering and climbing, Green sighed with quiet relief glad he hadn't forgotten completely as he assessed the chasm warily. Thanks to those valuable years of experience, Green knew he was perfectly capable, risky or not of dominating this mountain.

Snorting and shaking Green stood, bending over to check his ankle, prodding it over and making doubly sure it was going to hold up. Satisfied Green limped slowly over to the smallest gap in the huge abyssal scar, he could see the hooks in the wall from his previous journey, he knew they were stable seeing as that had been several years ago. Kneeling carefully a few metres away from the edge he prepared the next set of ropes, his heart in his mouth. He had to make a jump and clear the gap, the problem was it was slippery on the other side and thus he had to try getting an anchor rope on the other side so if he failed the jump he had support ready if he couldn't find a grip. Pulling out one of his climbing hooks Green fashioned a crude lasso, whirling it overhead threw it across, cringing and hating the screeching clatter it made, but it held fast, anchoring, and he was glad for it. Tugging on his make shift line Green looked over the edge and into the darkness below. Backing away he tested his bad leg wondering if he could clear the jump like this; normally he would but this time he had been careless.

"Calm down... Relax... Just... just you can do this."

He told himself over and over, a personal mantra always helped him.

"This is easy. You've done worse."

It helped him get into the right state of mind, he really couldn't fail now.

"Red's going to be there. I know he is."

Swallowing his fear, reminding himself over and over that Red was at the top Green took a run up and daring to keep his eyes open this time leapt, his legs buckled and jarred as he cleared the large gap but only just. Rolling to the side to stop himself from slipping off Green dragged the free line he had anchored in this side back over and hooked it into his belt before untying the previous one attached to the tree on the other side and fastened it to a rutted little boulder that was fixed permanently to the ground by the cold. He took in his bearings, somewhere round here… was the entrance to the inner guts of the mountain, he didn't have anything to worry about in the falling spectrum of accidents seeing as the only dangerous things inside the mountain were the idea of squeezing into a tiny space and getting stuck or getting lost. Coming down was in fact a lot easier than going up. You could pretty much slide all the way down the side where as it was impossible to climb all the way up using the same method. Green shivered, glad he had chosen to do this at night, the sun's glare on the snow up here would kill his eyes.

Gingerly picking his way through the maze of shifty boulders, the moonlight providing all the light he needed Green found the entrance he was looking for, marked by the red spray painted 'X' on the wall. Flicking on his head torch the psychologist ventured inside, hating the dank smell of lichen and other smaller plant forms thriving in the dank and damp gloom, his torch beam startling a family of bats as they squeaked overhead. He came to a fork in the passage and Green sighed. Either way was alright but if he took the one on the left which was easier, it would take longer. Deciding to take the harder route on the right Green got to his knees and crawled through the tiny space, grimacing at the dirty feeling seeping through and on to his hands. Normally he'd do this with another set of gloves… But somehow his OCD didn't seem to be as important as it should have. Upon reaching the main atrium of the mountain's inner works Green already felt a little warmer as the cold harsh temperatures couldn't penetrate through layers of rock to the lava channels that rumbled under the mountain itself.

Sitting down he switched off his light, intending to save it some more, he knew this area with his eyes closed he had gotten lost too many times to count and thus knew this maze like it was his own house. Groping his way about in the darkness Green found the small nail he had hammered in to tell him he was in the right place. A marker he had placed in front of the next stage of the trek to the summit. Turning on his phone he checked the time to see he had been going for nearly two hours. Wiping his brow Green knew he only had another hour and a bit to go if he concentrated.

Thus he threw himself into his journey, using up the last of his shitty battery life- apparently they had been half charged to being with, dead set on reaching the summit before midnight. Panting he could hear his own footsteps echoing along the tunnel as he stumbled out onto the rocky ledges of the upper face of the mountain. Gasping and catching his breath dizzily in the awfully thin air Green took in his bearings,, the moon shining down upon him creating a frosty silvery desert of diamonds, shimmering about him in muted dusky half light. Green knew now it was only another ten minutes until the top. Where Red would be, shivering violently Green continued relieved he was acclimatising to the altitude, feeling his fingers grown numb and his gloves were soaked from touching the wet inner walls and the snow of the mountain. Fumbling about Green gripped the side of the face of the mountain and edged along, if he slipped he'd either die or end up breaking a limb once he reached the tree line. Clouds swirled about in thick mist as he climbed and climbed, eventually using his hooks to grip the rock face. He broke through the mist and saw the summit.

The cave at the very top which hopefully still held the natural hot springs was where Red would be.

Hopefully.

Green hoped to God he was right that Red had chosen to come up here. Green knew Red was perfectly capable of living up here and surviving. Hunting down smaller animals with well-placed traps in the winter and foraging in the summer. Breathing deeply Green wondered how Red had coped without him… he hadn't coped without Red at all… He had missed the awkward antisocial man a great deal, waking up feeling incredibly lonely and smothered by his parents over protective regimes… Green hoped Red was still the same… Green pulled his hair out of the short ponytail it had been scragged back in, favouring the warmth the chestnut brown strands provided as his scarf was thin. Yanking his coat, glad for its thick woollen warmth about him, he continued his ascent, the cold nipping at him all over- Green was pretty sure if he stopped for one second he would be frozen to death.

Red had to be here…

He had to.

"Please be there."

Upon seeing the cave mouth Green was relieved and moved towards it, intending to take shelter as the snow that fell lazily about would turn any second into a raging blizzard. As he reached the mouth of the warm cave he wasn't however ready for the shock of something similar to a miniature tiger crashing into his legs, snarling and spitting angrily. Falling over, Green grappled with the beast, it was fangs, claws, pure muscle and thick wiry fur, it so happened that this animal, could be described as a fucking huge housecat.

Exhausted and winded and his body sore and now thanks to this animal, slashed; Green managed to throw the creature off him and saw it backing away its hackles raised, fur fluffed out, tail lashing, its narrowed brown eyes glinting red malevolently in the gloom. Sitting up Green hissed at where the damned feline had bitten and clawed at him. Whilst shallow the wounds still hurt like hell... he would live, he got into a slow crouch and the animal circled him warily, Green didn't want to fight it, if this was its territory… It sprang at him again and Green was ready, never forgetting his battle instincts he ducked (really fighting a wild beast was the same as fighting another human, minus the sharp claws) as it's paws clipped his head as it sailed by, turning Green braced himself as the animal slammed bodily into his chest, grasping into its thick fur Green yanked at its scruff, holding it back as it raged and snarled in his face.

There was something strangely familiar though about this savage feline. Green shoved it away with his forearm, the damn beast howling in anger as Green kicked out at it. But before he could do anything else he was pulled into a tight suffocating headlock, his arms clamped painfully to his sides, hot breathing in his ear as a voice so quiet he had to strain to hear every syllable, whispered harshly:

"Touch him and you die."

Now why was that familiar? Green twisted in his attackers' grip, but they held fast, stepping back and stomping on a foot he was released, dodging back in time to block a heavy punch Green just made out scarlet. Narrowing his own emerald eyes Green pivoted and the thin air sticking in his chest painfully, kicked out, his foot connecting with a hip bone and Green yelped as he was dragged down with the assailant who lashed out as he fell, Green grunted, his weak ankle twisting again but more painfully. Landing heavily beside the man Green rolled over wheezing, until he was on top of the other male, pinning him down completely. He had won. Panting and shivering Green reached into his pocket and flicked on his phone. The dim light beamed across Red's pale face, almost translucent seeing as the crimson eyed man had never seen sunlight for so long. Squinting into the light Red was untrusting as ever his pupils' mere pinpricks from the light and his lips drawn into a grimace.

"Who are you? How did you find me?"

Green said nothing and sat back, Red moved like lightning and had him pinned in seconds. Green winced as his back collided with the stone floor of the cave; rocks and other lovely things digging painfully into his aching back and muscles. Choking at the impact Green said nothing and Red observed him carefully, noting the way his dark brown hair, the chocolaty strands splaying out over the rocky floor, his face screwed up in pain, chest heaving. Red blinked.

This was familiar.

He knew this.

Red wracked at his slow fogged brain quietly, his basic instinct to just attack. It was interesting to Red that after such a long period without human interaction or contact he had found himself slipping into a more animalistic role. His easier desires to sleep and eat were purely animalistic and the rest such as his rational thinking and ability to think 'human' was a bit hard. But this person… This man groaning in pain looked and sounded like:

"Green?"

Red asked tilting his head to one side, barely daring to believe this human who had stumbled so recklessly in on them was the ever precise and clever brunette. Green wheezing nodded painfully, finding it hard to breathe and Red backed away looking like a wary animal. Green raised himself up on his elbows, crying out as his ankle gave a painful twinge- it seemed he had sprained it. Red observed him intelligently, or rather as intelligently one could when they were half delirious, part man and part animal. Green looked about the dim cave, the light from his phone reflecting off the rocks- it was quite beautiful in this place. He noted how Red had taken the other half of the climbing equipment; one of the longer climbing hooks was crusted in blood. No doubt Red had used to kill animals for food, ah, right there was the carcass a few metres away, Green wrinkled his nose. Red peered at him closer.

"Green?"

"W-what?"

Green stuttered out, trying to get his breathing back in sync as he watched the large muddy golden brown cat pad over to Red and sit down next to him purring loudly. That thing had to have been up to his knee in height easily; and Green wasn't short either, that meant it was pretty tall on all four legs- it was a scary thought. Green then realised with a jolt that this massive bulldozer of a beast was… the tiny, fluffy, obese kitten Pikachu.

Well… not so tiny, fluffy or obese now.

Holy shit.

It seemed that Pikachu had also adapted like his master and become a ruthless, mean killing machine that did not fuck around. Green stretched slightly and Red was still eyeing him up as if he couldn't believe it was him. Green knew if he was going to try bringing this feral human down from this mountain… He was going to have to somehow try rehabilitating him on the way lest the pale man was detained forever as potentially threatening to society. Because the way Red crawled over to him was like that of a prowling leopard, exotic and dangerous with his whole body close to the ground, slinking up to him smoothly, it was oddly sexy, Green did not doubt that Red had adapted to climbing rocks and such and ledges on all fours and even going as far as stalking his prey as such.

Green flinched as Red sniffed him, his hairline at the nape of his neck to his ear and his collarbone, Green shivered at the close proximity. All this time and Red actually hadn't changed that much, only paler, more haggard and animal-like and leaner, stronger. Green cried out as Red trailed cold lips along his clavicle before nipping him sharply, tasting the sweat slicked flesh with a soft guttural growl.

"Red?!"

Red stilled somewhat, nosing the bite and pulling back to stare at the psychologist quietly. Green rubbed at the faint red mark Red had left behind, unsure of what to feel, the bite had been a possessive marking sort of action and Green flushed gently, unsure what Red was thinking of now that the scarlet eyed male was more animal than human. Green then realised by the way Red's pupils had blown crimson rimming the black outline and how those pale nostrils were pinched... Red was to put it in nicer terms...

Red was like an animal wanting to mate, well Green guessed Red always had been attracted to him, but right now Red was, for the lack of a better word... horny.

And strangely enough it was because of Green and why this totally natural yet awfully timed phenomenon was occurring the faded brunette had no idea why. He looked like shit, but then again looks had never really bothered Red in the slightest, the awkward strange man had preferred the company one provided. If you were boring he would promptly fall asleep on your pathetic attempts to make conversation with shocked as Red swept forwards hauling him up easily as if he weighed nothing, struggling Green watched as Pikachu meowed and followed them through the cave, the brunette shivered in Red's strong grip.

"Red?! What ARE you doing!? Put me down!"

Green knew his commands fell on deaf ears but if it really came down to it, he didn't mind, he knew Red had recognised him and now held all his trust and faith in the man. Green felt safe, safer than he ever had over the past year- deep down he could feel a soft glowing happiness in his gut and spreading to his chest. Whoever made the stupid notion that love stemmed from the heart was wrong, Green believed love swelled in the abdomen before branching out all over. That was the true core of a person, the heart was physical and the soul was not, Green smiled hiding it in his damp scarf. As he was about to voice his concerns once more, all his answers were given to him as he was rudely dumped into dark mineral scented hot water. Spluttering Green surfaced, finding he could stand and the water would come up to his waist.

"Red?!"

Red stood at the edge looking down at him his blazing eyes just visible under his wild shaggy bangs in inky raven black that made the whole image so damn alluring and dangerously sexy. Green pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, savouring the precious heat that seeped into his bones; it felt fantastic after a long hard climb. Green felt his mouth go dry heat flooding his cheeks as Red stripped off, tossing his worn thin jeans and ratty shirt to one side as well as that awful faded jacket. Red slid into the pool of water clad only in a pair of briefs which if Green were to nit-pick, probably only got washed once a week in the springs. Stuttering the brunette was yanked out of his mind train by Red who was hell bent on stripping him. Shying away Green knew his whole face was blazing in embarrassment as he couldn't fight the stronger male, eventually ending up stark naked. Pikachu sat on the side his tail wrapped neatly round his paws as he basked in the steam and the warm rocks.

"Red, Red, stop! No! Stop!"

Green backed away from Red who paused. Green stared him down for as long as he dared and swallowed nervously.

"Slow down, okay?"

Green asked, hoping this would at least let Red know - whatever he wanted, Green was willing, but he had to be gentle. Red snorted and nodded his blood red eyes softening a little at Green's request. Red advanced continuing on to him easily, looking at him like he were a piece of meat, Green with his heart thudding madly in his chest found no way to escape Red's terrifyingly smothering presence- it was a strange turn of events and Green was too tired to make any sense of it whatsoever. Shaking Green closed his eyes, knowing Red was going to give in to his carnal animal desires and take him in a fucking cave. Green knew if Red was as 'animal' as he thought he was... perhaps the raven could smell his anxiety about the whole ordeal - even though he was willing. Flinching back Green whimpered, body ignited as Red trailed hot kisses down his frozen skin, down his neck and chest and Green knew if one were to look through a thermal x-ray, one would see glowing marks in a trail down his body. Red gave him no personal space and Green, exhausted slumped down into the water, feeling it lapping at his slowly thawing body, lust somehow muddily sucking at his senses. Red sank to his knees with him gazing at him.

"Green."

Green said nothing, focusing on pulling together his frayed mind. Red waved his hands about in the water, creating little waves.

"Green."

Green licked his dry cracked lips, tasting salt and bitter rock and even a bit of blood where the cracks ran deep. Red peered at him cautiously and Green shocked pulled away as Red darted in close a soft, quick tongue slipping across his chapped lips, lapping away the blood that beaded there in an odd loving gesture. Green stared his eyes wide unbelieving at Red who tilted his head to one side as if he couldn't understand what was wrong. Green had to admit Red truly was one of a kind; there had been an immeasurable amount of care and love in the action he had just performed. But it also proved to the psychologist that Red was indeed more animal than he had previously imagined. Green squeaked as Red pulled him into a hug, it was an awkward hug because it was as if Red had forgotten how to hug a person properly his arms in all the wrong places. Green smiled despite his weariness and initial fear and corrected his long lost partner.

"I missed you."

Red admitted and Green choked out a laugh, unable to decide if he wanted to laugh or cry or breathe it was so stifling and intense in the small hot spring.

"Come home Red."

 

* * *

 

Gold pushed his sweaty fringe out of his eagle eyes, it had been already 24 hours since Green had last gone up the mountain and neither he nor Silver had heard a single word from him. This either meant he was… injured or dying, possibly dead or he had made it alright to the summit and had found Red. They hoped it was the latter, Gold knew all he and Silver could do now was wait, if nothing happened within the next week they would possibly send out a search party- Yellow was willing to help as was Falkner, the best part being Riley was an avid mountain explorer and knew much about Mt. Silver's build up. Silver on the other had complete faith in Green and was sitting calmly beside him on the bench of the gym sipping water, watching the snow outside frost over the streets of the city.

Gold actually couldn't believe Silver had decided to join him today at the gym, usually Silver hated stripping off to get down and sweaty, preferring more sedately walks in the parks. Gold didn't say it out loud but there was something attractive about Silver's long dark red hair knotted up into a messy half top knot ponytail; his sharp pretty yet entirely masculine features relaxed with a small tell-tale flush of exertion across his cheeks. The tank top and running shorts over the Lycra leggings he wore accentuated his lean figure that was soft in all the right places and light muscle definition padding out the rest. Silver looked good, Gold was barely noticing the awful cutting scars on the pale wrists anymore now that there was so much more to look at. Silver upon noticing his close scrutiny flushed a little darker and capped his water bottle refusing to meet Gold's lavish and highly appreciative gaze.

"What?"

Gold grinned, leaning his head back against the cool wall of the gym, lazily raking his gaze over Silver's form again, his gaze lingering on Silver's gently sloped and exposed shoulders and the elegant curve of his back as it arched slightly.

"Nothing, just appreciating the view."

Gold replied with a low purring drawl, a little belatedly having been too enraptured watching Silver's pale eyes narrow with suspicion and confusion. Silver's eyes widened comically and Gold found the reaction incredibly endearing and was flattered at he still had such an effect on the still apparently shy as ever redhead. Wishing he could hide Silver turned away from Gold, thoroughly embarrassed, hoping no one had overheard them as he busied himself with tying one of his shoelaces properly. Silver wondered if Gold was ever going to STOP making his heart race like he had just run from one end of the earth to the other. Judging by the smug quiet expression of extreme content on the hawkeyed males' face Silver concluded that no, Gold was forever going to make his heart seize up and pulse out of time as his feelings threatened to expose him to the world. Silver shook slightly as their legs touched- it was hideously cliché, like he was a character from one of Crystal's bad fan-fictions. But Silver couldn't react any other way.

They were in public, in a place where testosterone was a dominating factor and here he was responding to his boyfriends' relentless flirting. Silver adjusted his ponytail somewhat feeling lost, Gold just made him lose his rational thought, stranding him and it was his fault for being so damn sexy and... Silver almost felt his jaw drop.

Well then.

That was a new feeling yet at the same time so damn familiar.

Silver then came to realise albeit belatedly with a smidge of horror on the side that... what he had been feeling for the past few days, all these tiny things that annoyed him especially their crappy washing machine they had fixed so hastily... it was because he had finally realised he was frustrated.

Sexually.

Silver had no idea how a young man with raging sex hormones such as Gold had managed to cope. In fact Silver didn't doubt that Gold probably wanked off every morning. Silver blanched, hoping Gold didn't do anything as disgusting as jerking off to his towel or something. Silver swore he was going to keep his own towel elsewhere lest Gold use it as masturbation material. God... it wasn't sexy at all, it was just... unhygenic. Silver shook his head, Green was growing on him. Silver reevaluated his desires as of the moment and knew it was inevitable what he felt.

Silver knew he loved Gold and had so for a very long time considering the short time they had actually known one another, and it was right now as he sat on that sticky bench that he wanted him.

He had missed him and this and the redhead turned to face the smirking raven haired male. Upon noticing the question on the pale lips he loved so much Gold tilted his head to one side.

"Silver?"

Silver licked his lips quickly as if nervous and glanced about.

"Promise me you won't freak out."

The redhead pleaded as if whatever he had to confess was something Gold would explode over. But then again Gold was Gold and would most likely explode both theoretically and physically if the blush inducing bulge in his crotch was any give away. ("What?! It means I'm happy to see you!" Gold had explained to his smaller lover in protest when Silver scolded him for being lewd.), this was big step for him, their actual first time... in that hot tub... Silver knew he had been going along with his desires and not his feelings. This time he was going along with his feelings and that was what was important in his opinion. Motioning to the stronger male Silver moved back as Gold scooted closer so Silver could tell him what was on his mind.

"Promise."

"Nothing okay? You can't do anything."

"Breathe?"

"No don't even- of course you can breathe!"

Silver allowed a scowl to cross his features, feeling weird seeing as he hadn't used the negative expression for so long. But Gold deserved such a response for being ridiculous. Silver held back a laugh as he contemplated telling Gold he couldn't even do that, yet he didn't otherwise the idiot would actually attempt such a task. Smacking Gold for his stupidity Silver paused as if trying to make up his mind about something and then leant in to whisper in his ear:

"I... I want you."

Gold blinked, a shudder rippling smoothly throughout his strong body. Silver didn't miss this detail, observant as always he sat back waiting for Gold's real reaction, pleased that the raven was actually trying his damndest not to let loose a stream of questions at once.

"Excuse me?!"

"DON'T make me repeat myself... Once... was enough..."

Silver muttered but Gold had him hooked now and he couldn't tear himself away.

"No seriously Silver..."

Silver sighed, swearing he was too nice to Gold as he once more his cheeks burning as dark as his hair whispered his wanting, yearning for Gold.

"As in... that? Like that that?"

Gold questioned his voice betraying a slightly quaver as if he couldn't believe his ears or surprise, Silver now fully aware that he was flustered beyond rational thought quickly scooted away from Gold on the bench, putting as much distance as possible. Their previous open affection had been in front of friends or in a secluded area of a park. This was a bit different, this was a gym full of nutters like them, working out and exercising during winter, it was crowded and stank of sweat and hard work. Silver nodded shyly expressing his feelings on the matter and how he had been wanting to for a few days already and Gold once he had finished, stood abruptly his expression set in a determined sort of way.

"We're leaving."

"What!? But we just started!"

"You heard me."

Silver was puzzled as he was hauled to his feet by a now very agitated Gold, as he was bundled up into his winter clothing Silver stumbled slightly trying to keep up with Gold's fast pace. The redhead pulled his coat about him tighter as he finally caught up to Gold's long powerful strides.

"What has gotten into you!?"

Gold turned to regard Silver seriously a dangerous fire blazing in his golden eyes, his brow furrowed in an incredibly attractive manner.

"You honestly expect me to sit about and just take that? No, we're going home. NOW."


	50. Chapter 50

"Oh!"

"Fuck."

"Shit! Close the door!"

"Damnit Silver!"

"That was your fault!"

"Shut up, going to fuck you now."

They entered the semi warm flat the door slamming behind them, in a tangle of limbs their fall was surprisingly graceful and Silver gasped as the cold nipped at his skin as his coat was torn off, Gold sucking an angry dark lusty bite into his collarbone. Moaning Silver could do nothing as he was pinned in between two hard places, Gold's hot strong muscled body and the unyielding cold wooden floor of their flat. Unable to say anything as he was drawn into a long slow kiss that looked like it started off chaste but in all reality was the dirtiest kiss Silver had ever experienced; Gold's clever tongue licking into his mouth encouraging his tongue to play, intertwining in a filthy slide, the husky scent of Gold's sweat instead of being unpleasant in fact enhanced the moment for Silver.

Pushing Gold away as cold hands slipped up his long sleeved shirt, cool finger pads brushing and starting shivering trails of fiery wanting throughout his body, Silver jerked his head towards their bedroom.

"I refuse to do it anywhere else."

He informed Gold without batting an eyelid but deep down wanting to die from embarrassment- he should be allowed to ask for sex and where to have it right? Right?! Silver wasn't sure, yet the look on Gold's face was beyond evil, it was downright cruel the way his eyes molten amber and pure liquid sex seared lust into his being, not entirely promising him the bed as their final destination. Silver felt his chest constrict at the sight of Gold stripping off his shirt like a professional before prowling over, and he slid away from him before he was captured once more with a talented hot mouth waging war as he purred darkly in his chest. Leaving glowing dark purple love bites on pale skin in his conquest. Silver threaded his delicate fingers through Gold's thick sweat stiffened hair, arching his back against the cold floor as Gold stripped him off until his long lean torso was exposed to the world, long foxy dark shining hair splayed out behind him in a luxurious cascade of silken strands. Feeling his nipples pebbling in the cold air Silver panted, cock straining against the fabric of his thick jeans as Gold sat back on his haunches licking his lips.

"Fuck that's hot."

Gold murmured drinking in the sigh of his aroused partner who lay complacently on the floor, willing and open. His jeans riding low on his hips and an obvious tent in his groin his eyes lidded, liquid mercury shimmering through dark lashes. Silver closed his eyes as a rough cry spilt from his throat as Gold palmed at his bulging crotch with firm pawing strokes, Silver shuddered, the manhandling proving too much and too fast as his whole body tautened like a bowstring, warmth flooding his jeans in thick short spurts, Gold's name falling from his lips swiftly. Biting his lower lip Silver cracked open one eye as the flashes died down, Gold was staring down at him in awe as the redhead rode out his high, unable to deal with the incredible amount of power the hawkeyed male was giving off. Gasping Silver unable to control his own body shook slightly from the powerful orgasm, realising this had been the first time since the Tournament last year he had gotten any real kind of release. Incredibly enough after meeting Gold's furious burning gaze Silver was hard again, thoroughly embarrassed as he felt his own cum slicking up his legs- he felt so fucking dirty. Gold was looking downright wicked.

"That was probably the sexiest thing I've seen to date."

Gold informed him with a toothy smile, hauling the redhead up who was still soft boned and somewhat stupid from his powerful orgasm; placed one of the scarred teens' limp hands against his hot hard clothed erection ("Feel that? That's what you do to me babe, every single fucking hour of every day."). Silver squeaked in surprise as he felt up Gold's massive cock through his jeans. Gold leant in to tease one of his lovers' earlobes with playful sharp teeth, Silver's articulate hand sliding all over his raging solid dick Gold grunted slightly as Silver, as if forgetting his prior discomfort gently squeezed the organ, causing the larger male to huff out a moan. Yanking Silver's naughty groping hand away Gold swept the redhead up into his arms his expression more amused than aroused, yet the dormant flicker of lust still lapped potent and thick in his amber eyes. Gripping Gold's broad tan shoulders for dear life, afraid he would be dropped Silver squirmed inwardly, wondering where they were going.

He knew that Gold was trying his damndest not to fuck him on a bed. It seemed Gold was hell bent on being one kinky motherfucker and Silver groaned quietly at the idea of sex everywhere but a bed. The air about them that was once chilled by the winter was thick and heady with sexual tension and Silver enjoyed the warmth it provided them as Gold kicked open the bathroom door to set Silver on his feet. Staggering slightly Silver had no time to react before Gold pinned him to the tiled walls, the towel rack pressing into the small of his back the redhead could only whimper pathetically as the dominant raven haired teen pressed into him bodily, aligning their groins and rolling his potent and exceedingly prominent erection into his own hard on, the friction causing both to cry out- Silver in mercy and Gold in pleasure.

"G-gold! You asshole!"

"You love me."

"I hate you!"

Silver bit out as his partner nosed a couple of the bite marks he had just made when they had been on the living room floor. Gold merely raised his eyebrows in response and made a possessive show of raking scorching kisses down his pale chest to stop at the sparse dark red happy trail of pubic hair that trailed from Silver's navel down into his cum dampened jeans. Silver felt his cock twitch at the way Gold laved ridiculous sloppy yet sexy kisses to his hipbone before plucking at his zipper and yanking it down with his teeth, that action alone, Silver swore, would make him blow his load again. Which was already mortifying in its own pleasurable sense. Gold seemed to pick up on this and was most likely going to attempt to make him cum again.

"S-stop teasing me!"

Silver cried out shaking all over as Gold stripped him completely almost worshipping the skin that was revealed to him, brushing his lips down one long length of the redheads' slender legs, kissing his ankle as if he were something precious. Silver tossed his head back as the raven ignored him and moved back up his body and slid his mouth down the slick outline of his cock, mouthing the slender form through the damp fabric of the redheads' soaked briefs. Silver rested his head against the cool tiles of the bathroom, his long waist length hair, messy and gorgeous fell, spilling over his shoulders in crimson strands of sleek passion. Unable to do anything except brace himself using the towel rack and moan Silver tried to contain the pressurised pleasure bottled up inside his being, still too damn sensitive that it fucking hurt gut he was torn because it was so damn good. Gold nipped the underside, the throbbing vein in his dick and Silver keened his voice trailing off to a guttural gasp as the naughty hawkeyed male repeated the action.

"GOLD!"

Silver froze on the brink of wanting to explode again in white pleasure and holding it all back to heighten his climax later, it was exhausting and Silver dared to look down to see smouldering dark amber slanted catlike eyes framed with thick dark lashes staring up at him unblinkingly. Silver swallowed nervously as he courted the sinful and intense gaze of a predator. Silver tore his eyes away unable to meet Gold's demanding hot stare and was mildly surprised when he was pulled into the shower by Gold who had somehow shucked the rest of his clothes as they stood fully naked, Silver plastered into a corner as the shower now on, was steamy hot and rained about them in a thick pulsing jet of water. Gold thoroughly soaked under the spray pushed his wet dark fringe out of his eagle gold eyes and Silver felt the bottom of his desire filled stomach drop out and his heart rate rapidly increase in a staccato fever, a blush flashing blood into his pale cheeks at the sight.

If Gold was a sex machine in general... This...

Silver bit his lip to quieten the moan that he KNEW, just knew was threatening to escape at the sight presented- Gold was a fucking sex god now. Silver knew now he was well and truly fucked. In the deeper more scandalous reserves of his mind the foxy redhead knew this specific version of Gold would stick vividly. Running a hand down his strong chest over the faint tally chart of cuts in a show, the taller male stroked his heavy cock to alleviate his painful pleasured suffering from lack of release. Silver swallowed watching wide eyed, feeling like a virgin all over again. Gold pounced and cornering Silver properly tilted his head down slightly so his lips were barely brushing Silver's, the redhead, his lovely dark red hair was dyed a generous wine colour now it was wet and made the pale skin all more alluring, the darkened hickey marks on Silver's shoulders and neck and hipbone stark and taunting.

Silver unsure of what to do closed his eyes, angling his own face upwards as if expecting Gold to kiss him, a husky purr of a chuckle reached his ears over the hiss of the shower and Silver trembled as Gold pressed a small kiss to the corner of his lips. Unable to take his lovers' teasing any longer Silver hooked his arms round Gold's strong corded neck and pulled him down into a messy eager kiss, searing blood hot, with their teeth clicking together fervently their tongues sliding hungrily against one another Silver moaned loudly into the kiss as Gold's hands came to grasp at his butt, calloused fingers kneading the soft flesh of his behind, Silver arched, pressing his impossibly hard dick into Gold's angry erection the sensitive organs sliding together to create a filthy slick feeling as their pre cum mixed with the water that cascaded down.

"Hey babe... wanna suck my dick?"

Gold asked intending to mess around a little with Silver's somewhat prim and 'innocent' mind, pulling back from the kiss as he felt Silver rut up against him in slight desperation, intending the question to be a joke more than anything to see Silver's reaction. However he was pleasantly surprised when the silver eyed beauty nodded jerkily looking a bit nervous (which was perfect in his opinion); grinning Gold leant up against the shower wall, turning the shower head away slightly so the stream of water wasn't hitting them as directly as before. Sinking to his knees Silver had to admit having your boyfriends' massive hard cock jutting in your face was more intimidating than he had ever anticipated. Licking his lips Silver looked up at Gold quietly to see that the raven haired sex god was lazily watching him through lidded eyes, Silver steeled himself at the task he had given himself...

A blowjob wasn't that difficult, Silver was pretty sure he could mimic Gold's talented mouth if he tried. Leaning in Silver licked the swollen dark tip Gold letting out a soft moan of approval. Gently sliding his lips down the side before licking from the base to the tip Silver found he was indifferent and potentially could learn to like the musky salty taste of Gold's pre cum. After a split second relaxed his jaw and with his lips forming a wet seal round the enormous cock Silver took all of Gold in. The hawkeyed male was inwardly thrashing his jaw set and his breath coming out in hot gasps, his knuckles white his hands clenched up into fists as he tried to accommodate the feeling of the tight wet heat swallowing him up, unbelieving as Silver just took him like it was nothing, his breathing laboured Gold moaned in his throat as he felt Silver cup his long thick member with his tongue, sliding it under the base to cradle it as the redhead swallowed him deeper.

"Shit Silver...ah!"

The redhead acknowledged him with a brief flash of his teary pale gaze, Gold gently tugged on a section of the long dark foxy red hair, wrapping the wet locks round his fingers, his other hand massaging Silver's scalp in luxurious yet gentle strokes, encouraging his smaller partner to take it easy seeing as he didn't want to hurt him. Silver hummed in relief as he realised he had taken all of Gold in, swallowing slightly he felt Gold twitch at the movement and Silver repeated the action, the hawkeyed male snarling quietly in pleasure. Trying his best not to smirk lest it break his concentration Silver moved back slightly before sinking his mouth down the length of the hard flesh, feeling how Gold rolled his hips gently, fucking his mouth somewhat trying to gain some kind of release. Silver with a muffled moan tried to relax further as Gold canted his hips back and forth, Silver stroked the strong tan thighs, and allowed his wet fingers to explore the raven's heavy sac brushing his fingers over the sensitive skin, causing the raven to make a funny whine in his chest. Sucking back on Gold's large dick Silver moved back off the length, hollowing out his cheeks, the golden eyed male overwhelmed choked out a warning yanking Silver by his long hair off of his spit slicked member came hard.

All over the redhead's pretty face.

Gold was not sorry at all and regretted nothing as he rode out his high, watching through blurred vision as the thick viscous, sticky white fluid clung to Silver's stunning hair, dripping down his sharp features, his pouty lips stained a dark bruised cherry, his expression shocked and a adorable blush evident across his cheeks. Gold laughed throatily the rough sound sexy and reverberated through Silver's being and in the small space they were confined to and Silver awkward, reached up to wipe his face as if he couldn't believe what had happened his hands shaking.

"You just came in my face."

Silver said bluntly and Gold had to admit either he was a godamn pervert or one hell of a hormonal teen again to find the cum stringing in Silver's hair a major turn on. Settling for both as his spent dick slowly lifted up in interest at the sight of the redhead trying to come to terms with the fact Gold had just blown his load into his face. It was fucking sexy. There was no other way to put it. Gold just found the image presented of his own spunk marring Silver's attractive features was particularly erotic.

Silver panted deciding to let this one slide, inwardly finding his current cum stained situation rather risqué and thus exciting. Unable to contain himself the foxy haired male reached down to stroke his own now painfully hard dick, eyeing up Gold's monstrous re-established weeping erection in trepidation. He knew he had had that beast inside him before... but seeing as he nor Gold had had any time to spend on each other Silver pretty sure it was going to take a fair amount of preparation before he was ready to receive such a large member. Shaking his wet hair out of his face Silver knew he wanted dearly to pay Gold back, Gold thought he owned him if the cat like smug smirk on his face was anything to go by and with the way his hands were tangled into his long hair the redhead found he wasn't something that could be owned. In a small act of rebellion the mercury eyed male slanted his teeth not so gently along Gold's highly sensitised cock.

The effect was instant and Silver bared his teeth as he was yanked back Gold's expression going from calm slow pleasure to raging dark lust. Silver could feel his pulse leaping and suffocating him in his chest as Gold pulled him up non too gently and into the wall with a fierce growl again to deliver a punishing bite painfully and possessively marking Silver's throat in a savage display of power- shuddering Silver grasped at Gold's strong shoulders and tried to push him away as he felt the hawkeyed male draw blood, a hot tongue lapping away the copper tasting liquid. Gold moved to breathe lusty promises in his ear causing the flame haired teen to jolt as his vivid imagination ran wild.

"It looks like you want me to use your other less dangerous mouth now and fuck you into this wall."

Gold ground out his voice rumbling tainted with passion accentuating on 'mouth' as his fingers slick with water slid down to tease at Silver's puckered entrance. Lips slightly parted in shock of everything moving quicker than anticipated Silver knew once more that he was along for the ride as Gold planned on screwing him against a shower wall; Silver wondered when he would ever be able to get the upper hand over his lover, his mind clouded with want Silver let his hands roam, down Gold's strong muscled chest, his rippling back, powerful thighs, everything screamed dominance and Silver just couldn't fight it. Gold pulled away and Silver swore if he was religious and if he believed it, he would say Gold was the devil... and he would gladly go to hell because the hawkeyed male was causing an inferno.

"A-ah! S-stop poking me down there and get on with it! Mn~!"

Silver found himself pressed chest first into cold tiles, electrifying shivers wracking his body as his nipples, begging for some kind of action froze further upon their tips kissing the shower tiles. Groaning unashamed Silver looked over his shoulder in hazy confusion as he felt two fingers slide slickly into him, a fruity lime and strawberry scent pervading his senses. Gold was using his conditioner to prepare him. Silver gasped, now deciding to never ever use or look at anything lime and strawberry scented in the same way ever again. The slick fluid made the preparation stage easy, Silver melting into the gentle way Gold stretched his tight entrance out, feeling the hair product melting on his inner walls making him feel sexy and naughty. Silver pushed back on the third finger as it entered him, softly purring in his chest, hearing Gold's response as the sexy raven haired teen rested his forehead against a slender pale shoulder, looking down as his worked his fingers in and out of the redhead, the sucking squish and slide making it painfully difficult for him to control himself.

Silver was more than ready by the time Gold was finished preparing him and when Gold swiftly slid home, Silver arched, his hair silken rivulets of fire blazing down his back as he was pressed into the slick tiles his cock drooling and sliding over the wall of the shower cubicle in maddening sleek friction, the cool quality of the porcelain tiling driving his hot twitching neglected erection through spasms of craving. Whispering Gold's name over and over like some kind of prayer Silver bit his lower lip as he felt the huge cock inside of him heat him up in a dangerous fire, the rapid pulse he could feel from Gold caused his own fluttering one to sync. He felt so full.

"Move. Move now or I swear I will castrate you."

"Trust me princess, I'm going to do more than just move. I'm going to fuck you into the next life."

"S-stop ah~! Stop m-m-making promises and do iiiit-aaahh!"

"Going to make you come with just my dick babe. You ready for this?"

"J-just DO IT!"

Silver demanded breathlessly and Gold pushing his wet fringe out of his face once more laughed slow and sexy, the shower beating down on them was now lukewarm, but the two were so hot and wrapped up in their passion, they did not notice the change. Silver looked back at Gold and raised an eyebrow and Gold rose to the challenge magnificently, drilling into him mercilessly. Now that Silver knew it was the hawkeyed male's personal goal to make him cum double without touching him... Right now the mercury eyed redhead had a feeling Gold was going to succeed.

Slamming into the redhead in a rapid punishing pace Gold revelled in the wet smacking sound of skin on skin, laughing inwardly at how this was almost like the time in that hot tub, only this time... in a shower. Silver was clawing the walls now his fingers sliding uselessly, adorably against the smooth surface, gasps and moans and gorgeous pleas for more spilling and overflowing from his bruised flushed lips. It was so fucking sexy, Gold leant forwards, still ploughing demandingly into the redhead's pliant and willing body, giving all he got and receiving everything Silver had to give. The way in which the mercury eyed males' pale body undulated and curved sporadically as he obliterated what he knew to be without a doubt the redhead's prostate Gold reached up quickly with a free hand and tilted Silver's head back, forcing a heavy kiss onto surprised, begging lips.

Silver's tongue was lashing up against his own in a fevered manner, devouring him and Gold with a muffled grunt allowed Silver to take the kiss over, somehow submitting yet dominating at the same time, Gold felt Silver tremble under him, around his impossibly hard dick as he pounded into his sweet tight ass at the control he had been given. Nipping at his lovers' bottom lip Silver smirked into the kiss, forgiving Gold somewhat for the momentary spotlight of dominance he had been given. The sounds the eagle eyed male was making were making his rather robust and healthy hard on twitch and suffer in want, Silver reached down with one hand to stroke along the slick shaft, whimpering at the friction. He was too involved in the large, almost too large cock tearing him apart in hot pulses to have even thought about giving his own lust tightened balls and straining penis any kind of relief.

"Scream out my name darling, scream it out."

Silver kissed Gold again, wanting to shut up the cocky bastard, pushing back, sparks of pure liquid heat and pleasure moulding into his veins and arteries and finally his heart as his ruined prostate took blow after blow from Gold's merciless hammering. Silver fisted his own sex tightly, his breathing coming out in wisps, his chest heaving as he tried to pull oxygen into his lungs.

"O-oh fuck, fuck... FUCK!"

Silver clenched up, his free hand raking down the wall and his other which was wrapped round his cock, squeezed the organ a little harder than intended as he bucked and screamed Gold's name, cumming in short quick successive spurts, his essence quickly washing away as Gold pulled out completely, Silver shocked at the loss almost buckled to the ground as his knees gave way. Gold was there to catch him and Silver limp and lost shrieked as he was turned to face his strained lover the bulbous tip of Gold's throbbing hot cock at his wet stretched hole, Silver thoroughly embarrassed and highly responsive to each and every touch was fearful as Gold snarled a deadly smirk at him, promising him much more.

Silver felt his eyes roll back up into his head as he gasped at the slick downright pornographic manner in which Gold's hard penis slipped back inside of him.

He was going to fucking die.

 

* * *

 

Green sat snuggled in a animal skin, the fur tickling his nose and feeling very medieval as Red slunk about gutting another animal he had caught. Pikachu hovering nearby his jaws stained purple and pink from the kill, licking his powerful jaws as his master threw aside the entrails. After a moment of consideration the scarlet eyed man waved at hand at the feline and Pikachu darted forwards snatching the guts up, holding them aloft in his mouth like some prize. Green turned away feeling physically ill at the sight. He never did well with dissections or gory things of the sorts. He totally hated Gold that one time for watching Final Destination during dinner which had occurred before the World Tournament even happened- Green thought it was bad manners to have such distractions at the meal table but Red had given him such puppy eyes he had given in.

Much to his distress quite a bit of it involved disturbing ways to die. The graphics were truly awful but that didn't stop the psychologist from freaking out, and it didn't help in the slightest as Silver sneered at the pathetic deaths and poor acting declaring he could write a better script or storyline and Gold making rude comments throughout the whole film, Red merely continuing to eat his fried sausages without much care as entrails and blood spewed spectacularly.

"Red?"

The awkward antisocial grunted in response and Green struggled to not look once more as he curled his toes through the thick fur draped round his being, sitting on the warm rock of the cave felt nice on his bare skin as he dried from his little 'bath' in the hot spring. His chestnut brown hair was falling in soft waves and Red had inspected it with much curiosity considering he had rarely seen Green without his trademark spikes, even when they used to live together they just seemed to... exist. Running his hands through the brown softly tangled strands with much interest the night before.

"You said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

Red paused in his skinning of the animal, abandoning the process and shooting a watchful stare at Pikachu who respectfully kept his distance, Red came over. Upon seeing the disgusted look on Green's face Red wiped his hands on the ground and washed them off in a smaller pool off to the side of the cave. Returning to the brunette males' side Red curled up next to him like some large beast that wished to be fawned and petted over. Gently patting Red on the head Green waited until the pale skinned man spoke.

"I was once part of Team Rocket."

Red confessed and Green flinched at the name, but he didn't move away. That was the past, Red was Red and he loved him, yet it was still a shock. Red looked up at him quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

Green whispered, totally unsure as to why he was lowering his voice but... the cave was so cosy and the howling snowstorm outside called for such a muted atmosphere.

"I could've stopped them earlier... I killed their leader Giovanni. I... I"

Red was so upset and Green knew the strange eccentric male had a huge conscience which was adorable. Reaching out Green softly tilted Red's face towards him so he could see what he looked like. Red looked like a child and Green felt his heart go out to him.

"It's okay, you did what you could and that's enough for me. I know what happened... My parents told me the basics..."

Red snorted softly.

"How did you get away from them? You are also speaking well."

Green smiled as his partner sat up stretching lean and strong, truly a predator in this aspect.

" Ah... the speaking... I know I was mute before but... one day I sat thinking to myself after repeating my speech therapy, and I began to sing every day. It helped me a lot and so one day I began to talk again. My parents were really happy... so that was when I told them if they really cared, they'd let me go. "

"And they bought that?"

"Hook, line and sinker. But it was sort of genuine too... I wanted them to understand they can't always be here for me."

Red shook his head in amazement, Green was really quite manipulative and cunning when he wanted to be, as a psychologist, Green knew how to play perfectly on his parents feelings as he understood what they felt. Green also being the drama queen he had always been... Red was pretty sure it had been rather easy for his precious lover to have acted his way out to freedom. Green stifled a laugh at Red's appalled expression- or as appalled as Red could look, which was a mere slight downturn of his lips- and pinched one of the antisocialists' cheeks playfully.

"Don't look at me like that... You know I couldn't live without you."

Green murmured, sifting his hair through the thick wiry strands of inky hair, enjoying the coarse feel of it after such a long time missing it.

"Did you...?"

The question died on his lips as Red sat up and nodded vigorously.

"Yes."

Red admitted without batting an eyelid, emotionless as ever and Green didn't want it any other way. Staring into strong bright emerald, no longer pale weak jade eyes Red knew he had missed Green terribly, thinking about him for so long every day and night it was maddening. Green looked down at the soft gradient of beige to black in the fur he wore his expression somewhat downcast.

"Why... why didn't you come after me?"

Red felt a stab of guilt slash through him, which was rare considering very few people made him feel so damn much. Green was special alright. He was so unique and Red couldn't believe he had let such a brilliant, beautiful, shattered and perfect yet so flawed man leave his side for one second let alone a whole fucking year. Nuzzling the soft short strands of hair curled behind Green's ear Red huffed a content sigh.

"... I was a coward. I ran away."

"Damn right you were."

Green growled out and Red had the decency to look apologetic and if possible hurt, mumbling a soft apology Green softened towards the crimson eyed man and awkwardly, his cheeks pink with embarrassment nuzzled Red in the temple back, gently touching the tips of their noses together in a shy bunny kiss after and then pulled away to gauge the reaction thereafter. Green hadn't been expecting any kind of reaction but was thunderstruck when Red, Red seemed to shatter before his eyes and a smile, a full smile emerged. Not some meagre twitch of the lips, but a perfectly brilliant smile stretched across his lips and with a soft chuckle rumbling in his throat Red look at him, his eyes crinkled with happiness. It was so strange yet so incredible that he had managed to cause such a reaction. Green thought it was striking and a oddly attractive expression on the eccentric male.

"I'm still mad at you!"

Green tried to act as if he were but ended up smiling halfway, Red's obvious display was infectious and the psychologist had no idea why, it just was.

"I was so afraid that if I took you back... they would lock you up forever. So I decided to back off... Give them some space and you some space. I...I myself needed some time alone to think of who... who I really am-"

Green hushed Red's ramblings short with a finger and Red went somewhat cross eyed trying to look at the digit that stopped him mid sentence.

"And what did you find out about yourself?"

Green asked, tilting his head to one side as Pikachu scrabbled in the background trying to find a comfortable place to lie down to groom his thick fur. Red swallowed and looked up at the dark cave ceiling in thought. After a couple slow heartbeats Red looked at him with care.

"That I can be a better person if I really try. I could... make an effort to be more... open and friendly..."

"No."

Green said abruptly, the force behind his exclamation surprised the brunette, Red stared at him in confusion.

"But... isn't this what you've always been trying to get me to do...?"

Green shook his head unable to stop from smiling a thousand watts.

"You don't have to try so hard to be someone else Red. I love you just the way you are, don't change because others think you should. Your sessions with me... were... were merely to help you become comfortable with people and communicating with them. It wasn't designed to make you change who you are. You're Red. Nothing will change that."

Green whispered and Red was so overwhelmed by this kind of acceptance his pale skin flushing in the semi gloom, Green was once more incredibly amazed that he was causing all these... feelings in Red as the antisocial man shook slightly with dry sobs, slow gentle yet happy tears curving down his sharply handsome pale features.

"What did you sing?"

Red asked thickly and Green held Red's lanky thin bony hand in his, enjoying the warmth they shared with each other.

"Songs that reminded me of you."

Green replied, feeling like he was in some crazy cheesy romance movie, Red didn't seem to mind the ultimate corniness of the soft, loving atmosphere at all, in fact he seemed like he didn't want to ruin it or for it to end.

"Like?"

"Take me as I am."

Red sniffled slightly, it was just like Green to choose FM Static songs. Turning to face Green fully Red swept him into a tight hug- a proper one and Green returned it fiercely making him promise that tomorrow once the snow settled they would get off this forsaken mountain and go home where they belonged. Helpless with all the feelings he was currently overflowing with Red looked down at the man who had changed his life completely, this gorgeous handsome brunette, who he had fallen so hard for, facial scar and all Red dizzy with emotion could only choke out one thing:

"I love you."

Red whilst outwardly all cool and composed was inwardly a psychological mess as Green began to sing softly, Pikachu padding over to purr softly rubbing up against his master as Red struggled with his feelings. Green just had to glance at him to know what inner turmoil he had so caused in his long lost lover the words of the song falling from his lips softly:

"Tonight's complete, everyone's asleep,

And I wanna say these words to you.

I'll be your hand, take me as I am

I just wanna be with you,

 

Take me as I am'

Cause I'm going

I was too scared to start...

Now I'm too scared to let go

 

Take me as I am'

Cause I'm growing,

But it's so hard to tell

When I'm not used to this, so..."


	51. Chapter 51

Silver groaned as he lifted his head up from Gold's strong chest, weak winter sunlight feebly edging in through their curtains, wincing as he felt his backside throbbing painfully in a gratifying manner, the redhead let out a soft moan as he felt the last of Gold's cum from their intense romp in the shower the previous day trickle out. His lover hadn't listened to his pleas and screams for mercy and had fucked him ruthlessly the minimum being around four rounds if not more until he was a writhing howling sated mess; so hard and deliciously brutal in fact their little old lady neighbour had rung their doorbell asking if she needed to call an ambulance as she thought one of them was dying. That alone had boosted Gold's ego so much Silver had bitten him on the ear so hard before sleeping that the hawkeyed male had to go get some ice for it.

Gold was out cold still, snoring softly, drooling, the bite mark on his ear slightly red. Silver did not feel guilty for inflicting such a nasty bite on the sexy young man and had to admit only Gold could make sleep drooling attractive- it should've looked gormless and even dumb but there was something about Gold that... made it look good. Perhaps that was his own opinion Silver didn't know, rolling off of his lover Silver curled into a position that allowed him to spoon up against the hawkeyed male and still fit in the tiny boxy bed they shared. Silver vaguely made a mental note to try find a better and bigger bed, even if it meant getting rid of their desk- it wasn't like they used it much anyway.

Glancing at their clock on the wall Silver realised that it was actually a working day but in the end he really couldn't care less. Turning on his phone Silver quickly sent a message to Yellow at her café and Bruno at the salon and gym telling them both he and Gold weren't feeling very well and they would be taking the day off, and would work on Sunday as compensation. Switching his phone off he tossed it across the room, smiling as he heard it thud against the wall. He hated phones with a passion as they were annoying to him, but unfortunately they were very, very useful. Sighing still half sleepy Silver arched his back feeling a few joints in his spine crack, the feeling was amazing after a whole night of sex and then passing out easily in any position no matter how uncomfortable it had been. Gold turned onto his side and Silver pressed his lips together at the awful sight of the crisscrossing spider web network of shrapnel scars mapping his sturdy tan back.

They were... everything that they had been through together...

The redhead felt like... if he placed his pale scarred wrists up against Gold's slashed back... Their scars would match up and interlace, interlock and become one in total.

Perfectly in a morbid sense that meant they had endured the same pain as one another.

Silver hadn't actually given much thought on the scars mainly because he had never seen Gold shirtless in such a long time. Gold preferred to wear a shirt of some kind during the winter months to sleep in. But now in the weak pale sun of the frosty morning Silver could see every curve, detail and groove in Gold's skin; in a sense the scars that decorated the bronzed warm skin were almost painting a story, a tapestry on his back. Silver knew this story very well. Gold had filled out more, his voice a little deeper and his chest wider- proving that he was the man who he could be and now was, they weren't kids anymore.

Silver reached out to touch Gold's slowly rising and falling back as he breathed, as he moved his gaze down the scars went from faint light marks - all their petty fights and hatred...to darker, edgier and more violent raised scars from Team Rocket. Some of these were huge in length before diminishing to shorter scratches as that specific chapter in Gold's life closed. Silver was glad as he traced his fingers lightly down to the hawkeyed males' tailbone, kneading the thick band of muscle quietly, that they could finally move forwards in life.

Burying his nose into the crook of Gold's neck Silver huffed a sigh, content, a soft glow of happiness swelling in his chest and gut- inhaling Gold's natural faint dusky scent of male musk mixed in with soap and clean bed sheets. Grunting sleepily Gold blinked awake, Silver really loved how Gold's eye colour reflected his internal feelings- such as the darkened ochre colour they had taken on now due to sleep and lazy satisfaction. Mumbling incoherently Gold turned to place a soft kiss on Silver's forehead, wrapping an arm round the redhead's slender waist the raven nuzzled the soft slightly tangled dark red hair, enjoying the feeling of his lover curled up into him.

"Sup'."

Gold murmured and Silver stretched languidly grinning idly as he felt several other joints crack in the process. Gold now fully awake, being a morning person whereas Silver wasn't raised himself up on his elbows to observe his boyfriend who was currently stretching and rolling about like a cat in the sun his mercury pale eyes dreamy as he looked up at Gold from his current position.

"Morning."

Silver said half into the pillow he was currently shoving his face into, determined to go sleep more, Gold however had other plans as he slipped teasing fingers lightly over Silver's ribs. Unable to stop his grin from being tickled Silver rolled away from Gold and whacked him lightly on the shoulder before grabbing the sheets and pulling them over himself rolling up in them in rebellion, leaving Gold out in the cold.

"Stoppit."

Silver huffed and hid his face a little more into the pillow as Gold tried to find a way to get back at him without his knowing. Which was hard considering the amber eyed male would have to move the bed sheets aside in order to do so. Silver could almost hear the cogs turning in his lovers' mind and highly satisfied he had stumped his boyfriend Silver closed his eyes, intending to sleep some more. His doze which lasted only about a minute was interrupted rather rudely with Gold yanking the covers off him and mercilessly tickling him. Snorting and his body rippling with mirth the redhead flailed slightly, trying to push Gold of and simultaneously grab his hands to stop him. They struggled for a while, Gold obviously holding back where he could've otherwise easily over power Silver until the redhead grabbed the hawkeyed males' strong warm shoulders and pinned him, blinking in surprise Silver had to admit he had been lucky this time. Gold lay under him his eyes half lidded and a slow smile spreading across his handsome features.

"Well then, how about that?"

Gold murmured his tone of voice was an alluring purr and Silver looked away briefly, no, no, Gold was NOT giving him the bedroom eyes. Licking his lips quickly, mouth dry Silver glanced back down at Gold who raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. The mercury eyed male closed his eyes, feeling a blush forming on his cheeks, he could feel Gold growing hard from where he lay flush up against him their chests touching, legs wrapped up together, hips aligned and Gold's wrists pinned in his hands.

"Silver?"

Silver now very hot in the face shook his head slightly, trying to ignore his own bodily reactions, embarrassed that he was reacting like this. It was terrible that he still got incredibly flustered around Gold... but that was one of the things he likes about him, the fact that the hawkeyed male was so... unpredictable Silver didn't know how or where to even begin to deal with it. But it was nice that Gold could do this to him and Silver was so obviously smitten as he was with him. Silver heard the stronger male shift somewhat, Silver could feel his heartbeat, his heat and the redhead resolutely kept his eyes closed. His mercury eyes blazed to life as they flew open in surprise at the feather light kiss Gold had bestowed upon him.

"Silver, does it sound weird that I want to spend my whole life with you?"

Silver stuttered his dormant lust diminishing as he realised the question, freaking out inwardly at what his lover had just said. That was too much for first thing in the morning! Squeezing Gold's wrists gently before digging his nails in slightly into the tanned skin Silver allowed himself to get lost in their contrast, anything to try help him cope with Gold's outrageously... sweet words. Gold had not finished just yet and smiled despite the fact Silver was trying his best to deal with it- it was cute how the redhead would clam up in the face of such raw emotion- Gold wanted to hear it from those pale lips himself though.

"I know it sounds a bit strange but it's true Silver. I know you could tell me this might not be forever but you know what Silv? I think it is forever. I think we found each other, as in the person we were made for. I don't know about you but... I... I think we complement one another perfectly and if it's okay for me to say this... but, I'd like to spend this life and perhaps the next one and the one after that and maybe even all the rest with you."

God.

Of all the things to say, this was topping the list of 'Gold's one up lines of cheese'. Silver had nothing to say, but deep down he agreed. He would most definitely want to stay with Gold- because no one else had ever made him feel so much in such a little space of time, all his feelings rolled into one and made him a mess. Gold had been there to fuck him over and piss him off, make him angry like he had never felt it. But Gold had been there to catch him when he fell, yelling, screaming, fighting with him the whole time until he saw reason. He was there to save him when the days got darker and Silver looked at their wrists. His own disgusting scarred wrists against Gold's strong corded. Gold had always been there for him from the start... they just didn't see it and Gold had been stupid, brave, incredible and he was now the man he had always said he would be and Silver had fallen so deeply in love with this man he secretly considered it unhealthy.

"What brought this on?"

Silver questioned softly, unsure of what Gold's train of thought was. Gold chuckled and the sound was even and warm in his chest, Silver could feel it rumbling against his own where his heart was, which was pressed up against the raven haired males'. Flexing one of his hands, Gold gave his lover a look and Silver let him go and the hawkeyed male ran a hand gently through Silver's mass, his mane of long dark crimson fox red hair, the feeble morning light giving the strands a soft shining copper tint of dark, bronze ginger.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and thought about everything big that's gone on in my life and I realised... All the crazy things that's happened to me is because of you. I mean from the moment I first met you I guess I can safely admit, um... I thought you were a girl and you were kind of pretty. Until you opened your mouth that is."

Frowning slightly but with a small smile on his lips Silver poked Gold on the nose.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'until I opened my mouth'?"

Gold looked sheepish but explained.

"Well you looked so... sad but when you spoke I realised you weren't a chick, but a guy, and you were so cynical and negative... I guess I reacted badly to it cause I felt like you could be so much more."

"No shit you acted badly, you acted like you wanted to kill me!"

Silver retorted recalling how Gold had attempted to strangle him in Green's office. Gold subdued actually looked sorry about the memory. Clearing his throat and then scratching his nose as if trying to justify his actions from when they had first met Gold met Silver's keen gaze carefully a small smile on his lips.

"Ah, sorry about that... my temper loved to get the best of me... But you did call me... what did you call me? A slut?"

"No, it was 'used whore'."

Gold laughed heartily at this and Silver smiled a little helplessly wondering how on earth the raven haired male could take it so easily now when only a year and a half ago, in fact nearly two years ago... Gold would've tried to rip him a new asshole for bringing such a term up. Pressing a quick kiss to Silver's nose as if reassuring him everything was okay considering that topic, Gold lay back again under him with a soft sigh of content. The redhead stroked Gold's nose softly with the tip of his index finger on his left hand, Gold closing his cat like slanted eyes in pleasure at the simple gesture.

"Were you... ever raped?"

Silver asked gently as he poked his lover on the nose, also remembering Green's assumptions and Gold's eyes opened and his eyebrows flew up his forehead as if to say' now where the hell did you hear that, or rather who the hell said that?!', sitting up slightly Gold shook his head a smirk in place.

"No. I wouldn't have allowed it, they would've been castrated and thrown in a ditch to die before they could even try. (Gold however rephrased himself upon seeing Silver's amused yet also appalled expression.) But... in order to survive... I guess I did sell myself a bit because I know this sounds arrogant and shallow, but I knew I was attractive."

"What... do you mean sold yourself a 'bit'?"

"Dumb stuff like hand-jobs, never full sex because I was a minor and the people I served were pretty good about it which actually surprised me. It had to have been my expression, I knew I looked sad."

"Ah."

Silver trailed off looking lost and Gold patted him on the butt, before grabbing a handful of the soft flesh almost possessively his expression approving, his jaw dropping Silver was about to reprimand his lover when Gold tilted his head to one side like a curious animal, he did not relinquish his grasp on the redhead's buttock though much to Silver's morbid discomfiture. Trying to ignore the perverted hand on his backside Silver mirrored Gold's head tilt as the amber eyed male spoke.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do back then all those years ago that kept you alive on the street?"

Silver shrugged, not entirely sure himself, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear Silver brushed a stray feather off the edge of their tiny boxy bed. After slow consideration Silver had to admit he hadn't done much except steal.

"I stole things. Money, belongings to sell and other items like food etc. I was too nervous round people to even consider anything like what you had done."

Gold snorted.

"You would've been far more popular than me if you had. I mean with your hair and all- not that it makes you a girl- you know what I mean. God I love your hair!"

Gold looked like his birthday had come early as he inspected Silver's waist length hair with much enthusiasm, his eyes lit up as he carded his fingers through the thick luxurious tresses. Silver did not know if he was to take that as a compliment or not and instead ignored it in favour of changing the subject- his thievery days were over and those had never been the good times either. Gold returned to his explanation as to why he had taken a trip down memory lane and was spouting deep and very meaningful romantic lines that should in Silver's opinion belong on the big list of 'DONT'S' unless you were A) Gold Hunter, B) a moron called Gold Hunter and C) a hopeless romantic like Gold Hunter.

"But in the end I think what I want to say is... I love you. I really do and I mean it, all the other times I've said it before, I meant it but it was normally in the moment. I wanted to say I love you after careful thought... so. Silver, I love you."

Shivering, Silver smacked Gold tenderly on the shoulder- it was too early in the morning to deal out his evil pinches- feeling very much the centre of attention even though his only audience was Gold. Casting about for something to say the redhead found he was tongue tied and rendered speechless so he settled for the single thing that was on his mind at that specific moment.

"Gold...? I love you too and... in response to your previous statement, I think I would like to be with you forever as well."

If a thousand watts could be personified it would be in the form of Gold, Silver found himself swept into a tight enveloping hug, fitting together perfectly. Now thoroughly embarrassed he had said something so hideously soppy Silver wanted to curl up and hide for the rest of the day yet Gold was having none of it as the redhead attempted to flee- most likely to the bathroom to lock himself in and cower in shame.

"Nope, not letting you go now after hearing that."

Silver squirmed in Gold's grip, the hawkeyed male proving to be too strong, giving up Silver slumped on top of him once more, annoyed he was so useless against his lover.

"Let me go."

"Never."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Don't care. Go here."

"That's gross Gold."

"Heh, you still love me."

"Let me go now! Seriously what are you ten!?"

"Yes I am ten, ten inches and more babe. Not letting you go until you kiss me."

"...You're a pervert, you know perfectly well I wasn't referring to your dick size."

"I'm teasing you babe. I know you know my size already seeing as you've experienced this loaded pistol in you since the whole of yesterday~" (Gold jerked his hips up slightly to emphasise his point and Silver bit back as gasp as he felt the large hardened organ slide up against his own in delicious semi friction.)

"GOLD!"

"Yes darling~?"

"Shut up!"

"Only if you give me that kiss princess~."

Silver wanted to slap him for being so unreasonably entertaining yet so humiliating but leant in after a moment of shy pause. Heart thudding a mile a minute, Silver pressed his lips bashfully up against Gold's finding the new position they were in new and strange; seeing as he had always been the one pinned underneath Gold, here it was the other way round and the mercury eyed male found he liked the power he had been given, all the freedom. Gold deepened the kiss easily, his tongue slipping in a slick passionate manner between his shaky lips, his large hands curling gently into the waterfall of dark waist length foxy red hair. Silver swallowed a whine as Gold's hips by default rolled gently up into his as if on auto, a lazy half hard on grinding into his own awakening groin. However what really got Silver, setting his nerves and senses aflame and giving him much to his mortification, an instant erection was when Gold moaned into the kiss. Tilting his head back and somewhat frenzied, Silver broke their lip lock to trail hot lips down Gold's strong throat.

Purring softly Gold exposed his neck some more, perfectly happy to let Silver do what he wanted with him as the smaller male slid his hands down over the flat solid planes of his abdomen. Silver was surprised at the quiet growl that slid past his teeth as he nipped a sharp bite to Gold's stark collarbone, the surprisingly attractive bone formation standing out in high relief under the tanned males' hot skin.

"F-fuck-Silver!"

Gold hissed out, hands slipping from the mane of gorgeous ruby hair in favour of anchoring round Silver's slender waist as the redhead sucked on his pulse point, leaving a vicious purple mark on the hawkeyed males' throat. Licking his lips Silver looked down into Gold's glazed honey golden eyes, enjoying the lust that dwelled there, knowing he was the cause of it. Gold looked so sexy, coming totally undone, his hair tousled from sleep and splayed out behind him in a dark inky halo; his long fringe slanting slightly over his features allowing him to look mussed and his eyes were lidded, lusty and hazed with arousal, his chest heaving from the effort of reigning in his barely contained desire. Silver shifted his rear slightly, smirking as Gold worried his lower lip with his teeth, the friction on his throbbing monster hard on was maddening.

Silver knew what Gold wanted but he wanted to pay him back for all the times he had been denied. Trying his damndest not to look too pleased with his current situation Silver allowed himself to bare his teeth a little as Gold attempted to move. Silver pinned him again, shivering as Gold craned his neck up to bite at his plush lower lip, with a soft cry of surprise and pain Silver allowed Gold to kiss him, his hands trembling as he pinned Gold's wrists pathetically- vaguely wondering if he was going to be allowed to continue like this for long. Gold pulled away looking like he wanted something else to happen and Silver flustered had no idea what that 'something' was in the slightest. Dipping his fingers below Gold's boxer waistband he knew his cheeks matched his hair colour as his fingers slid along hot skin.

"Stop teasing."

Gold muttered his voice gravelly and Silver arched an eyebrow at the demand and did not stop. Gold threw his head back in annoyance and Silver just couldn't help it and grinned feral. The stronger male did not miss the look and in return snarled at Silver playfully.

"Asshole."

"Patience is a virtue Gold."

Silver murmured as he continued to tease, using his fingers only and not his full hand just yet. Gold really was trying his best to be good but the redhead knew it was only a matter of time before the hawkeyed make snapped. Silver had to admit feeling Gold up like this without restrictions was fun, it gave him a new sense of authority in their relationship and secretly he was glad Gold had given him such an opportunity. In fact it meant Gold was totally comfortable with him now and trusted him with his body, which Silver knew had been hard for him to do- it had been easy for himself to give up his entire being to his lover seeing as Gold was a fighter and would protect and defend him till his last breath. The World Tournament had been a perfect example of such bold, stupid yet selfless actions not only towards Silver but to the thousands of people who had been trapped. Wrapping his fingers slightly round the raven haired males' thick member Silver increased his pace, watching Gold's expressions carefully, enjoying how every slide of his hand in the rough jerky strokes brought him closer to completion. The mercury eyed male found he loved it when that little crease between Gold's dark eyebrows appeared and how his lips parted slightly, soft groans and moans of appreciation falling easily.

Silver leant over Gold, allowing his long dark crimson hair to fall like a beautiful shining curtain of dark passion round them, framing them only in their intimacy.

"Beg for it."

Gold closed his eyes with a throaty purr.

"Never."

Silver made a small huff of disapproval and began to withdraw his hand but Gold with a fierce smirk on his lips grabbed his slender scarred wrist, preventing his escape.

"Oh!"

Silver gasped as Gold sat up quickly slipping his tongue round and between the redhead's pre cum slicked hand, making a show of sucking his pale fingers clean of the salty bitter fluid. Silver could only watch speechless as Gold ran his tongue along the palm of his limp hand. Freezing up Silver was like dough- soft and malleable he allowed Gold to fuck his hand with his hot talented mouth- finding it horribly erotic that Gold was doing this to him. Sliding out Silvers' smallest finger from between his lips with a soft slick pop Gold arched a single eyebrow his amber tawny eyes burning pools of pure sex, urging him to continue.

Nervous once more at the new unfamiliar task he had been set the redhead trailed his saliva coated fingers down once more to Gold's groin area. Everything from love to trust and to arousal shone in the hawkeyed males' eyes and Silver took that as a big green light and reaching down to palm at his own ignored crotch Silver slid his lubricated fingers round Gold's rock hard erection, feeling it jerk at the cool slick touch.

"Fuck,"

Gold hissed and Silver held back his own expletive.

He felt like he was going to explode both mentally and physically, this was too intense for him to handle. Muffling himself with his free hand Silver quickened his pace, feeling Gold's hips clashing somewhat with his wrist as he jerked him off. The air in their tiny room was now hot and heavy and smelt of sex and Silver liked it.

Now focusing on his task Silver narrowed his eyes, slowly becoming more confident.

Once he got the hang of this...

Gold wouldn't know what hit him.

Silver smiled razor thin, dangerous and promising down at his lover and Gold tossing his sweaty fringe out of his face with a cocky jerk of his head returned the smirk.

Bring it on.

 

* * *

 

Green woke with a echoing sneeze, Red who had been right up in his face watching him sleep flew back in surprise. Pikachu who had been dozing on the side of the hot springs sprang about a foot in the air, fur on end. Bewildered Red stared at Green who slowly sat up rubbing his nose. The furs he had slept on had actually irritated his dormant allergies to long furred animals. Blinking as if astonished Red wrinkled his own nose, asking Green if he was alright.

"Sorry."

Green mumbled as he ran a hand through his limp hair, Red nodded and turned to look out of the cave where the sun reflected off the snow making everything glitter and sparkle crisp and new. It looked like a good day to go sliding down the mountain. Green pulled his coat about him slightly hating how old and unwashed it felt already on his skin. But after they got back down into Viridian he could actually get clean again. Red looked a mess, his hair was rather shaggy and his clothes worn and tatty. Green actually had to consider maybe calling Gold and Silver to come pick them up from the forest edge with a change of clothes for he and Red as... he highly doubted they would be welcome in the city looking like a pair of homeless people. Pikachu stretched massively and yawned baring fangs and ivory teeth of a killer. Green looked to Red who was gazing at his cat with a mixture of pure affection and amusement.

"How did he get like that?"

Green ventured and Red turned to him his scarlet eyes giving nothing away as usual yet Green knew exactly what he meant.

"How else would he have survived?"

"So he adapted to the new environment and became stronger...?"

"Yes. His natural instincts took over and became the predator he was meant to become. Plus he was obese."

"I sort of miss the obesity."

Green admitted and Pikachu flicked his long striped tail before slinking over quietly to rub up against Red who roughly scratched the feline under the chin before petting down the long muscles back of the cat in smooth and broad strokes. Pikachu closed his warm brown slit-pupil eyes with pleasure a low purr rumbling from his furred throat.

"It was about time he grew up anyway, I don't think I could've handled it if he stayed a baby forever."

Red muttered and Green realised with a jolt Red was referring to the puppy he had had when he used to serve Team Rocket. Yes after much prodding Red had given him the whole story and Green full of compassion for his lover, had cried and sobbed for the both of them, Red sitting stoic and unmoved a small smile on his lips as the brunette psychologist, emotional as ever had wept over his unfortunate childhood. Nodding slightly Green pushed the furs to one side, feeling another sneeze coming on.

"When are we leaving?"

He asked and Red raised his eyebrows with a quiet smile, held out his hand to Green who confused somewhat took it.

"Now."

Red pulled him up and Green stumbling to keep up found the scarlet eyed male had packed the gear and they were all set to go. Shaking from the sudden rush of standing Green shook his limbs slightly to get the blood circulating, the thin air catching in his throat, his breath frosting in the cave so slightly. It was cold. Red cast the little cave which had been his home for almost a year a fond look. He had actually quite liked it up in the cave, of course he had missed the simpler things in life such as orange juice and morning Pokémon but it had been a sacrifice he had been willing to make. Either way he had Green now, which was good.

In fact it wasn't just good. It was very good and indeed and Red felt like singing. Only the problem being he didn't sing aloud unless he was in a shower. Stepping out in the clean mountain face Red looked about through shaded eyes, trying to figure out how they were going to do this. Pikachu hopped out beside him his paws making pretty imprints into the snow, Green following soon after. He looked so bedraggled and soft with his hair lying limp. Red knew the first thing they were doing when they got home was having Silver cut their hair. Taking in a deep breath Red bid the mountain a fond farewell in his mind and hoisting his faded backpack onto his shoulders turned to Green who looked eager to get off the damn mountain at last.

"Shall we?"

Red motioned downward and Pikachu was already skidding ahead, his bottlebrush tail waving enthusiastically a trail of deep paw tracks left in his wake. Unable to stop himself Green let out a giddy laugh and pulled Red into a tight hug, embracing him on the barren landscape of a frozen mountain; the sunlight and morning breeze whipping through their hair. The beginning had just begun and Green felt like he had been born again, it was enthralling. What was amazing about this stage now... was that Red was going to be with him every step of the way. Pulling on the stoic mans' arm, feeling like a child Green slid down the gentle slope of the mountain, using the snow as his mode of transport. Red however wasn't ready for such an action and tripped, toppling awkwardly, ungainly over his feet the two of them tumbling into each other to land winded in the snow, gasping for breath in the thin high altitude air.

Running a hand over his face Green turned to face Red who lay slightly on top of him in the snow and laughed. Hiding a smile in his tatty scarf Red loved the sound of Green's laughter, finding it one of the greatest things he had heard since seeing the psychologist again. Picking themselves up, Pikachu striving through the deep snow to them both to check if they were alright, Red linked his hand with his lover.

"Let's go home."

 

* * *

 

Gold had to admit if there was any one expression he liked to see on Silvers' face it had to be joy- it was simply stunning. As the redhead with his hair up in a high messy ponytail, longer strands falling into his pretty face- his mercury eyes lighting up as he opened to door to Red and Green, the two looking like they had been to hell and back. Gold bit back a snort at their appearances- it looked as if they had gone swimming in their clothes, had a mud fight and wrestled a bear simultaneously. However the hawkeyed male took a double take and jumped back as the equivalent of a small lion or really fucking huge housecat padded into the place, making in an immediate beeline for the ancient sofa, commandeering it in a familiar manner. Gold's jaw dropped as did Silvers'.

"Holy shit what the- is that Pikachu!?"

Gold asked Red who raised his eyes up to the ceiling smiling mysteriously. Silver wasn't sure if he wanted to touch the two or not they were so filthy and... wild looking. Especially Red. Gold peered at the massive feline which was now languidly cleaning its heavy testicles, one leg stretched up and out into the air. Flinching away as he realised this Gold turned away giving the animal some form of privacy. Silver was now staring at both Red and Green's awful hair.

"First things first. Shower! Both of you. Preferably not together, I do want the both of you to be in some state of coherent understand by the time I'm ready for you. Remember we have water bills to pay so do not, please try not to be like Gold and hog the hot water. Ten minutes maximum."

Silver made the two strip off there and then in the flat hallway, giving them bathrobes instead whilst Gold went off to give them some privacy to check if the water boiler switch was turned on. Silver himself going off to collect the laundry basket so the two could chuck their clothes in and he could start the washing. Somehow as they watched their psychologist and his antisocial lover traipse off hand in hand to shower Gold looked at Silver and saw a small smile playing on his lips.

"Don't you feel like this is déjà vu?"

Gold asked with a content smile as he watched the two disappear into the bathroom, Red tugging on Green's lengthy chestnut brown locks, the emerald eyed man batting him away irritably. Silver shrugged and Gold ran a hand through his hair making it stick up adorably in the back before rolling his shoulders.

"It's like our roles have been reversed. When we first came here Green fussed all over... And just now you said something similar to his words about the water bills. Sorry if that's lame, I just remember stuff like that."

Gold laughed a little bit, more to himself than anything and Silver knew what he was talking about, of course he knew. A little glow of happiness had lit once more and Silver hoped to kindle, to tend to this little flame in his chest and make it grow. Glancing down at the mass of stinking clothing in the basket Silver gave a small sigh and rolled up his jumper sleeved before standing on tiptoe to kiss Gold on the lips swiftly. Grinning to himself at the genuine surprise on his lovers' face Silver picked up the laundry, intending to just throw the whole lot in together regards less of it being white and coloured.

"Wait what do I do now?"

Gold called out after him and Silver paused the basket on his hip as he turned to look over his shoulder, the redhead then glanced at Pikachu who was still leisurely licking his privates.

"Keep Pikachu company."

"Excuse me?"

Gold looked rather bemused by the suggestion and Silver shrugged and disappeared off to the utility room to do both Red and Green's awful washing. Gold was useless at laundry, well he wasn't that bad he just didn't know how to iron or anything. Yanking on a pair of gloves Silver cautiously knelt down to pluck nervously at the ominous smelling pile.

Yuck.

Silver pulled out both sets of underwear and without any seconds thoughts binned them. The redhead made a mental note to get Eusine in the near future to give Red a full health check up, Green was fine but red who had been living on a godforsaken mountain... probably, or could've contracted something, possibly a parasite as he looked so thin and skeleton like. Worrying slightly over all the things he needed to do now Green and Red were home Silver grimaced at the yellowed under shirt Red had worn for a year. That was just revolting. Tossing it into the machine Silver dug through the rest of the pile to find a set of socks which weren't really socks at all.

Red HAD to have gangrene in his feet by now if he had been wearing such monstrosities for socks. If not the scarlet eyed male should have huge blisters. His shoes which were by the door were nothing, soles were torn off and the laces half ratty and chewed to bits by Pikachu no doubt. Sighing Silver picked the whole pile apart and then shoved it into the machine. Adding fabric softener and double the powder, Silver turned the dial to an hour and a half wash and the temperature to extra hot. A loud thud told him Gold had attempted making friends with Pikachu; stripping the gloves off he tossed them into the utility sink and wandered out to the living room to see his lover on the floor with the huge cat. Pikachu prowling along as Gold waved a simple feather cat toy at the beast.

It seemed that Pikachu had not forgotten his roots as he batted at the vivid pink feather with needle sharp claws. Pulling out a chair from the dining room table Silver sat down to watch as Gold whisked the toy up into the air, his expression of amusement but also awe as the cat which used to be so tiny and obese launched himself high stretching out his lithe body to reach for the feather. Hissing as he landed Pikachu's whole body seemed to droop in defeat and the yellow cat flopped onto its side in dejection, feeling sorry for the feline Gold dropped the feather near a forepaw and with his ear perking, Pikachu snatched it up, chewing the feather gleefully.

"Did the laundry?"

Gold asked after scratching the cat gently behind one ear. Silver nodded, Gold commented on him being fast about it but the redhead merely replied all he had to do was shove the entire lot in the machine. The two sat musing in their own thoughts when the shower hiss cut off and the bathroom door opened to a billow of steam. Green poking his head out and Red walking out in a towel.

"Clothes?"

The stoic man asked and Silver jumped up, having forgotten about them. Easing into the dusty bedroom that belonged to both Red and Green, Silver yanked open one of the drawers and pulled out a random set. Gold was now explaining to Red that he had sold the T.V. because they couldn't afford to keep paying the electricity bills with it running. Red looked marginally upset but Green now with boxers on, shivering as he pulled on a pair of thick cargos and a long sleeved shirt pacified him- telling the stoic male they would buy a new one; a better one. (HD? Red had asked and Green after a slow pause had agreed, yes they would get HD with internal satellite.) Passing Red his set Silver turned to look at the lump of fur which was Pikachu, already shedding all over the place.

"This place is a mess."

Green eventually commented, a towel over his hair so he could dry it, they had no hairdryer seeing as Gold sold that as well. Silver had to admit that had been an idiotic thing to sell (why didn't Gold sell the toaster?! But apparently they needed the toaster when neither of them actually ate toast very often.) but Gold had during the time which had been several months ago, suggested drying his hair in front of the oven or heater and as much as he loathed to say so, Silver did have to admit it worked just as well. Silver sighed as he addressed his psychologist.

"Yeah... Sorry about the mess, we've just been too busy with work and earning enough to support ourselves and this year alone... it's been hard without you both."

Green nodded looking teary, holding out his arms Silver realised the emerald eyed male was asking for a hug. Going over to the older man Silver wrapped him into a tight hug- glad Green was home now and he was going to be alright. It felt weird to have the roles reversed but Silver found he liked it, it felt nice for a change and Gold looked at Red who sat next to him on the floor. Gold held out his arms in a shy gesture for a hug and Red turned away his nose pointed in the air.

Annoyed Gold poked Red in the ribs and the scarlet eyed male, his nostrils flaring continued to ignore him. The amber eyed male was looking evil as he hovered like some obnoxious spirit of some sort, Silver mildly associated the scene with how Morty kept floating about Falkner whenever the archer wanted to do something normal like read a book. Finally Red thoroughly irritated turned and pinned Gold. Gold his expression open with amusement lay under Red carefully considering what the strange man above him was going to do- he had missed the strange things Red used to do- the best part was they had stocked up on orange juice- for when they finally returned.

Still cuddling Green, Silver watched the pair warily. Unsure if he needed to step in, Green was also curious as to what would happen. Eventually Red leant down so he was nose to nose with Gold, the hawkeyed male now a bit distressed at how close the apathetic male was, looked a bit pale. Another minute passed by and Red moved back a bit, impressed with how Gold had maintained eye contact the whole time- Red felt like eye contact was the most important thing in a relationship, if someone could hold his gaze for more than a minute, Red knew they were trustworthy. Upon his release Gold was fast, reaching up quickly he grabbed Red down into a tight friendly hug, hooking his arms round the crimson eyed mans' neck, smothering his pale face into his broad chest Gold laughed.

"It's good to have you back."

Struggling Red managed to escape, his rather shaggy hair ruffled, but now clean, stared at Gold as if unsure what to make of the hug, who held his hands up as if to say: 'Hey, I'm just saying.' Snorting like a horse Red looked away with a small smile. Pikachu shook himself and Green edged away from the beast now he was clean and realised the cat actually was not very clean and smelt of dirt and hot animal fur and other things that didn't smell very nice. Silver was having none of it as Red reached out to his companion.

"Red, take him to the utility room and bathe him in the sink there, you cannot deny he's filthy."

Red looked like he wanted to protest but from a stern glance from Green the awkward man hefted the mass of purring fur and traipsed off to the back room. Pikachu's ears swivelling the entire time, realising his demise. Silver looked down at Green who seemed so small curled up in his embrace.

"Hi."

The redhead muttered, feeling stupid he had nothing else to say, Gold came over and pulled the brunette up from Silver's embrace, giving the psychologist a once over Gold cocked an eyebrow and then pulled him into his own choking embrace.

"We missed you both."

Green awkwardly lifted his own arms up to wrap round Gold's strong solid form.

"Yeah...I missed you all too."

Pulling away Green looked about with a slight frown his lips pursed as if he disliked what he saw. Silver did not blame him. However half the shit lying around was his as well as Gold's.

"Guess what we're doing the moment Red finishes cleaning Pikachu?"

The psychologist said as he bent over to inspect a pile of old food containers with an air of revulsion. The whole flat was dotted with such items, old newspapers and classification magazines as well as half read bills and empty envelopes from their latest pay checks.

"Cleaning this place up?"

"Yep. God this place is a pig sty."

Green growled, looking at his tarnished ornaments in despair- not that they were that important to him, it was just his OCD was nagging at him that they NEEDED to be shiny.

" I mean what is that?! WHAT IS THAT!?"

Green pointed at the mouldy growth under the window where rain or melting snow had leaked in and dampened the wallpaper causing a hair growth to occur. Gold explained.

"Uh... We couldn't afford another dehumidifier and the one we bought a few months ago... We needed to use in the bedrooms. Just...that's not the worst you know, have you seen what's under the bathroom sink?"

Silver looked at Gold as if to ask why the fuck had he mentioned the awful hideous monster developing on the underside of the sink. Gold just grinned mouthing 'wait for it.' Flinching back Green turned to stare at the two horrified.

"THE WHAT UNDER THE BATHROOM SINK!?"

Silver snorted glad he and Gold had taken the day off.


	52. Chapter 52

-November/December-

The frost glazed gates creaked softly with age, brittle bronze rust growing like an inorganic metallic fungi as the snow dulled and faded to a sea of black, grey and white marble.

It was a sombre place with a serious mood but it was peaceful and calming and it was a truly beautiful place to be in the spring or autumn time when all the leaves and flowers bloomed fresh or when said leaves shimmered golden and ochre and orange in the September falls.

But it was untroubled in the air and the cold bit through their coats.

The snow wasn't crisp or white or vaguely new in the graveyard, it fell about them in crystals but it wasn't thick fluffy snow- not yet anyway. The snow round them was more like a greyish crunchy frost that hardened to unforgiveable ice once trodden underfoot; but they wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The graves themselves though were pristine, frost glittered prettily on their smooth or respectively worn surfaces in a sad sort of beauty that gave the graveyard an eerie yet comforting feel that you knew all the souls were at rest and those which weren't would hopefully find their final place of content. Green held some incense that burned gently in his gloved hands, cinnamon and cardamom smoking delicately through the cold air, he knelt scraping the thin layer of ice off of the grave with his hand, shaking the ice off, he stuck the thin metal sticks of the incense into the semi frozen ground. The grave was a soft rose marble, cut in a uncomplicated yet so elegant manner with little ornamentation and few carvings, it read:

'In loving memory of Samuel P. Oak.'

Simple.

Classy.

Gentle.

Just like his grandfather. Green sniffled, blaming his runny nose on the cold air as the dry freezing temperatures caused his sinuses to react, but in all reality the brunette knew and his companions knew that he was crying. It just felt so much more different to visit his beloved grandfather in his final place of rest with people he cared about, who cared about him... people who loved him. His parents had been unfeeling and Green had been brave and so stupid to suck it all in before and put on a brave face- had his Grandfather been alive to witness him do such an act he would've been reprimanded for being rude. But now he could duly weep and tell his Grandfather how much he had meant to him as a surrogate parent and grandfather and how much he missed him. It was a powerful feeling, watching the ashy white grey smoke curl in beautiful swirls up into the cold air, visible and poignant. It felt like to Green at least like he was setting his grandfather's soul free from its worldly attachment. Clutching his brown fox toy- Eve, Green stroked her velvet fur one last time before setting the soft stuffed toy down on top of the marble slab, next to the incense. He felt sad that he was leaving her but it was the best thing, the best kind of tribute he could've ever given to his loving guardian. This was also what Daisy would've done had she been in his place.

He was letting his Gramps have Eve, mainly because Green now knew he had Red now to guide him and that they had each other from now on and until death parted them. Eve the brown fox had served her purpose true and well over the years and he loved her to pieces; but now it was time to pass her on to someone who needed her help more. Green smiled through his tears at the way the smoke wafted delicately round Eve's worn form- seeing it made him feel better, like his grandfather would finally be at peace- his spirit calm now. Red placed a hand on his shoulder, his face tilted down towards the grave his lips moving but not a word was uttered and Green felt his heart swell with emotion. Red was praying.

Red out of all people was praying. Oak had been religious and whilst Red had never been himself was reciting a soft prayer for him.

Red never prayed, but here he was... Green leant his head on Red's lanky shoulder, his chestnut brown hair in its usual trademark stylish spikes now thanks to the haircut Silver had given him and subsequently forced upon Red who looked much more presentable and normal.

Next to Red stood Gold who was looking up at the sky, his amber eyes alight with ghost pain as he looked at the next row of graves briefly, looking at the names of the athletes who had died ; his own lips forming words of apology. Silver was kneeling down in front of Lt. Surge's grave- laying a small bouquet of winter heather staring at the likeness of the man carved into the stone- a true soldier right to the end. Gold had told Silver how he had... destroyed his body after going on a killing spree; and the redhead consumed by pain and guilt despite not being Surge's actual killer felt like he had been responsible. Green watched as Silver muttered a few words to the grave, before moving on to Sabrina and Misty's laying out respective winter dwelling or enduring flowers as tributes to their memories.

"Green."

Green turned to look at Red who stood his brand new dark crimson scarf wrapped about his neck, Pikachu huddled at his masters' feet looking content his large furry bottle brush tail curled neatly round his paws, his fur glossy once more.

"I'm sorry."

Green smiled and shook his head, it wasn't Red's fault. Green didn't understand why the stoic male kept apologising, he had specifically pulled his lover to one side telling him it was alright. Red fiddled with his scarf end and looked somewhat sad. Green knew by default that Red hated graveyards, he hated being amongst all the dead, it was like he could feel them swarming choking, round him. But that was psychological and Red's overly vivid imagination was making a mess of what was real and what was not. Green had a feeling once they got home he was going to a do a quick session with them.

He wanted to get them to draw something for him.

And... In return he would draw them something.

"Hey..."

Green reached out and patted Red on the head, reaching up on tiptoe in order to do so Red was so tall. Red closed one eye in rebellion and tried to back out but Green pulled him into a brief hug.

"Stop blaming yourself."

Green muttered, flicking Red on the nose, the quiet man wrinkling his abused nose in response. Green glanced over at Silver who was crouched at the far end of the Kanto tribute row of the Viridian graveyard. Wiping his eyes the psychologist wandered down over to the young flame haired man, looking down at him Green was happy for him and he felt immensely proud of the once temperamental redhead. Silver had... come such a long way and it had been a rocky, rough start and it had been demanding... But he had pulled through, battling everything thrown at him because Green knew and Silver deep down, had known he was worthy. Even if it had been long painful weeks of fighting his addiction to sharp objects and the desire to just hurt. But Silver had persevered and Green couldn't think of another person in the whole world who had such guts and the sheer nerve to stand up to himself and his darkest side and tell it: 'no fuck off'. Green was also glad as disturbing as it sounded, that Silver had chosen to walk out in front of that car that one fine day in late spring. If he hadn't Green would've never met such an incredible person, let alone known or learnt so much from Silver; Silver had been a huge change for him and made him see himself in better light as a human being and as a psychologist and why he loved helping people so much.

Silver had taught him many things ranging from ethics and even emotions but most importantly... he had taught the emerald eyed male that life was precious.

Yet, stubborn and suicidal Silver had pushed him to his limits but Green had worked so hard and Silver had as well, it was through born determination that the mercury eyed teen had healed up and recovered so well. Green was so proud of Silver, he felt like he was Silver's parent watching him grow up. Silver had been an awkward hormonal teenager before and now he was a beautiful young man with glorious long hair, shining pale mercury eyes and a brilliant, happy smile. He watched some more as Silver closed his namesake eyes his lips moving gently as he wished the dead a pleasant journey in the afterlife. Opening his eyes Silver looked up at Green his fair eyes half lidded against the white pale sky of winter.

"Green? What's wrong?"

Green smiled at him,

"Nothing."

"You look like you wanted to ask me something?"

Silver commented standing up brushing his hands off on his jeans dislodging the crumbs of frozen dirt attached to his clothes, Green noted that the action was brisk and confident when before it would've been shy and quick as if he thought people who watched him would judge him. All the self hatred Silver had had towards himself, all the insecurities... were gone. The redhead that stood before him now was a person worth more than all the precious metals in the world. So unwavering and strong now as compared to his weak and dare he say pathetic demeanour from when they had first met two years ago. Silver ran his fingers through his luxurious long dark foxy hair, combing it out and untangling the few knots that had weaselled their way into the lengthy strands with a small sad smile. Green cleared his throat.

"How do you feel?"

Silver blinked in surprise, unsure if Green was testing him or not.

"As in... now?"

"Yes."

"I feel happy. Sad that we're here saying goodbye, but happy because... Because everything is okay now. I have Gold, you and Red are home our jobs have never been more entertaining and overall I just feel that whilst I might not be making the most money in the world, I might not have some diploma from higher or further education, I might not be strong or brave or smart or anything. Yet I feel like I'm living the best kind of life there can be... I'm just... so relieved."

"Why are you feeling relieved?"

Green asked curious to see what the answer would be and Silver chuckled more to himself than anything, it was a lovely sound, soft tenor timbre with a slight rough edge to it that suggested this young man had seen many things in the dark and yet instead of being consumed by the darkness he had returned to the call of the light. Green felt his smile widen but he hid it behind his checked dark forest green scarf.

"I don't really know. I think it's just me catching up and going finally everything is going to be alright."

"Do you have nightmares still?"

"No, but Gold does occasionally."

"Do you know what his nightmares consist of?"

"He says they're blurry now, like parts being omitted."

Green pondered on Gold's strange dreaming habits and concluded in his mind that Gold was healing and thus his brain slowly recovering from his trauma was beginning to erase the memories bit by bit until Gold could only remember the incident yet not his awful dreams any longer. Green nodded slightly.

"That means he's getting over his trauma, especially the one considering fire."

Silver looked like he wanted to question it further but thought better of it as it wasn't his business, even if he and Gold were now forever joined at the hip and turned back to the pretty graves with their wreaths of flowers, holly and mistletoe berries. Green patted Silver on the shoulder with a note of finality, Silver glanced at him quietly out the corner of his lovely pale eyes.

"I'm so proud of you."

Green murmured giving the redhead a gentle smile of encouragement. Silver looking mildly pleased and humbled looked down at his feet his cheeks a precious glowing pink. Green had to admit Silver was very cute like that. Grinning Green patted him on the back. Silver was no longer a client to be honest, more like family, more than a friend but an unnamed member not a brother or anything, but just a person who belonged to his family who he loved dearly. Turning away to see Gold inspecting the snow crusting round his shoes the hawkeyed male looked up momentarily. Green observed the stocky teen for a while as he watched him return to scuffing the ground with his shoe as he patiently waited for everyone to finish repaying their respects to the dead.

Gold had also come a long way as well. Angry, violent and impulsive Gold had been very difficult to control at the start- Green had met him through the local police- Gold had been caught shoplifting and because he had been so aggressive at the time they had deduced that Gold possibly had some kind of disorder and sent him here where Green had taken his case on. It had repulsed and amazed the brunette man how angry Gold had been back then, at the world, at himself and everything around him and wanting nothing more than to lash out and tell everyone to back off. Green had understood from Gold's health check up when they first brought him in that he had traces of sexual fluids in his oral cavity and the like and thus Green had assumed Gold had and was being raped. However this was untrue as Green came to realise Gold had been of 'service' in order to survive on the streets. But never in his life had he met such a fearsome person.

It was actually incredible.

Really.

Gold back then could've killed you with his eyes, his amber gaze was so dark and full of hate for you and any other human it was astounding even to Green now how he had managed to maintain any form of eye contact with the livid teen. But bit by bit Gold had slowly gained and built his trust, in fact Green knew it hadn't so much been him, yes he had helped Gold very much so but it was Silver who had really pulled the amber eyed male through his anger issues. Silver had been blunt and hadn't given any flying fucks or bullshit to Gold. Green had admired that, Silver had stood up to Gold's fiery temper and endured it and hell even responded, flinging deadly shards of ice in retaliation not caring if he would get burnt by Gold's furious fiery temper. Without Silver pushing him to the edge of the abyss, closer until the raven haired male was teetering on the edge, Green knew that Gold wouldn't be where he was now. The interesting thing about Gold's situation had been that he KNEW he was doing wrong by exploding angrily everywhere but because of his untrusting nature he had been wary of others and as a result did not like to associate himself with anyone.

But Gold like Silver had made extra effort and changed. For him all it had taken was a lot of patience a few kind words and lots of love. Green had done his best to support the hawkeyed male with a happy sociable environment and in actual fact had been lying when he told the two they would be sharing a room together. He could've had he been kinder to the two and set either Gold or Silver up in the utility room but something had told Green to force them together into sharing a room and a bed to see the outcome. Of course he had been worried that Gold would've killed Silver after prolonged exposure but he had been very surprised to find them tolerating each other after day one. It had been such an improvement despite their respective meltdowns thereafter. Nevertheless their relationship had grown and Green had watched it from afar, quietly taking mental notes- how Gold would always watch, staring as Silver wrote something in his diary, tucking his hair behind one ear as he did so. Or how Silver would sneak small peeks at the tawny eyed male whenever they had movie night, his pale silvery eyes tracing over Gold's face, watching for his expressions as Gold concentrated on whatever they were watching at the time. It had been interesting to Green because he knew they both had been intrigued by one another from the word go.

Gold had been curious about Silver and wanted to know everything about the redhead because he had been the only person who could rise up against him, spitting mad as he fought him. Silver had been aware of Gold in return because he had never ever met someone in his entire life who had been so aggressive and angry at nearly everything.

And Red...

Green chuckled softly.

Red had never given any fucks at all just being there as the moderator, the judge the balance between the two men whenever they fought at the start and Green had been the final part to the puzzle which glued them all seamlessly together.

Gold had become a totally different person due to his constant contact with Silver and the rest of them as well as realising that not everyone was out to trick him. Now his anger issues were no longer a problem as he laughed and got along with nearly anyone who was friendly, his charming manner and his eloquent speech allowing him to hold conversations of great depth and Green had had many heated discussions over the dinner table with Gold on politics and such whilst Silver would sit clueless only understanding the basics of such things and preferred to talk philosophy instead and Red who could've participated as he was intelligent enough but was merely too lazy to contribute. Gold looked up at him as he tied his shoelace.

"Gold, what are you thinking about?"

Gold grinned easily, smoothly, his handsome feature lighting up with happiness as his amber gaze locked onto one person and Green already knew the answer.

Of course.

How could he have forgotten that Gold was a hopeless romantic who cried buckets when watching corny, cheesy chick flicks? (Okay Green had to admit he cried too and that Crystal was pretty damn good at picking a mean chick flick featuring ditzy girls with ridiculous boyfriend issues with heartfelt reunion scenes for them to watch- Silver never cried because he was apparently controlled in said department of emotion- in fact he laughed and Red had more interest in picking the sock fluff out of his feet and toenails than watching something so obnoxious and fake.)

"Silver."

The amber eyed male responded softly looking over at his love with a small smile. Green snorted a laugh and Gold raised his eyes up to the high heaves as if asking 'why me?' Before arching one of his dark eyebrows in question.

"No, it's just... I should've known. Why Silver?"

Gold shrugged.

"I don't know, it's probably because... Ah, Don't ask me why, I just can't stop, whenever he's in the room or around I can't take my eyes off of him and when he's not there and I'm teaching at the gym he just fills my thoughts and sometimes I forget what I'm saying, then all the ladies I teach cardio to on Wednesday afternoons are wondering who I'm in love with. It's a bit embarrassing when that happens."

Green was happy for Gold, it was obvious to him and to anyone who knew that Gold was willing to lay his life down for Silver and it was painfully apparent that the hawkeyed male loved the redhead very much, it was very sweet and Gold was a true gentleman. Green knew that Gold's parents would be very proud of this young man who had been through so much by himself. But now Gold was no longer alone and Green closed his eyes feeling a bit stupid, but he felt like he could imagine Gold's family in spirit sailing round them as of now, wishing him the very best and Green felt like they were embracing them all as if saying: 'thank you for looking after our son'. Wiping his eyes furtively Green let out a soft cry of surprise as Red came up behind him and enveloped him into a tight bear hug.

Gold flashed him a cheeky grin before loping off, his long muscled lean and strong legs carrying him with ease over to Silver where the hawkeyed male picked the foxy redhead off the ground and spun him round with an exhilarated laugh, Silver's mane of hair whipping out behind him his footing awkward as he was set down somewhat disorientated before pulling Gold down by his scarf to kiss him.

"Red?"

Green patted Red on the arm as the scarlet eyed male nuzzled his neck his pointy nose cold and ticklish, grunting happily. Giggling Green shoved Red's face away from his neck and in response Red merely cuddled him tightly. Somewhat mystified by Red's sudden interest in bodily contact Green reached down to grip Red's bony hips and Red huffed a breath out as Pikachu wandered over snow peppering his thick blonde fur as he sat his weight heavy and warm onto the brunette psychologists' booted feet. Now totally smothered with just Red all round him, Green stood there unable to return the gesture seeing as his partner was clinging to him so tightly he had no space to move.

"Red? What's wrong?"

Red snuffled into Green's neck his nose not so cold anymore and Green came to the conclusion that Red just wanted to hold him. Happy enough with that arrangement Green reached up to link fingers from one of his hands with Red's. They stayed locked together like that for a while until Gold complained about getting snow in his shoes. Breaking apart Red looked at the brunette with an unreadable expression, in fact it was a new emotion in those dark red eyes and Green was having a hard time figuring it out.

After one last goodbye Green kissed his cold fingertips despite the gloves and lifted his hand into the air, giving all his love in the simple gesture to those who had died. Red mirrored him and Green caught Gold kissing Silver's hand instead, the redhead flushing darkly- chuckling softly Green felt so happy, happy that they were and Red curled his hand into Green's his eyes again holding that one unreadable emotion, urging him to understand something he couldn't quite just get.

They left the graveyard the sound of fresh snow falling from the sky behind them as the sky darkened to grey and then a comforting indigo winter.

 

* * *

 

Green glanced up the sound of the ticking clock the only noise other than the scratching of pencils on paper. They were having a drawing session just for old times' sake and because as a final 'exam' if you liked, Green wanted to check if all three of his 'patients' were mentally free from all their hurts and pains. Red was scribbling away madly his pencil flying across the pad he was drawing in and Gold was sitting across from Silver aimlessly doodling from where he could see, Green noted that Gold was drawing Silver. Silver however was very engrossed in his own drawing- his artwork as usual was rather awful but the way he was so dedicated to the task was endearing and Green thought it was adorable. Even Pikachu was attempting to draw something and was nosing a ballpoint pen round the floor.

"Time's up."

Green announced and motioning them to show their drawings Gold choked out a laugh at Silver's drawing which had to be the worst unicorn ever- wait was that a unicorn with whiskers? Green raised his eyebrows a slow smile crossing his lips. Silver elbowed Gold who giggled, Red was doubled over making a funny grunting noise which Green had come to realise was his way of laughing silently but failing miserably.

"Uh... Silver just what is that?"

Green didn't want to really... give his own thoughts on the drawing lest he indirectly insult until he heard Silver's explanation for it. The redhead sighed and looked down at his awful drawing with slight despair.

"I know I'm shit at drawing, but this is supposed to be... well I wasn't actively drawing anything but I was trying to draw Pikachu."

Gold roared with laughter at the explanation, plucking Silver's drawing out of his hands Gold tilted it, and turned it upside down and then the right way up before peering down at the massive muscled cat who sat on his feet looking curious that all the humans in the room were focusing their attention on him. Gold snorted again and then yanked Silver into a tight hug the redhead trying vainly to escape his lover and his iron grip but failing.

"God you're so hopeless at this it's adorable."

Scowling lightly Silver extracted himself from the exuberant hug and huffed slightly, annoyed Gold was mocking him.

"Like you're any better."

Gold grinned.

"But I drew you."

Silver peered at Gold's also equally awful drawing, it didn't look like him at all, it looked like a strangely shaped sausage person with funny long tentacles sprouting from its... head? Wrinkling his nose Silver looked up at Gold unimpressed before turning away to pretend to sulk for a bit.

"That makes it even worse."

Silver retorted flinging his response over his shoulder and Green hid a smile, glancing over to Red who met his gaze briefly and the psychologist knew Red was finding this immensely funny if the way his eyes were crinkling ever so slightly at the corners and the light dancing in his eyes as his lips relaxed from their usual thin stoic line were any major give away. Green set down his sketch pad and craned his neck to look over at Red's masterpiece and saw Red had drawn them all in perfect detail, realistic shading and proportions it was beautiful. In fact it was a stunning piece of art and Green had to admit this was his favourite piece from Red, if not Red's best series of portraits to date.

The profile of Silver was elegant depicting the redhead as he was sitting across from the antisocial male, the way his long hair fell into his face slightly had been captured flawlessly by Red's capable hand; but what Green loved the most about the drawing of Silver was the straight and ever so slightly hooked nose, full lips and the large almond shaped eyes, the pale joy that seemed to flicker in the grey irises on the paper, alive. The slight upturn of his lips in a faint smile and the shading was immaculate giving the whole image a soft calm feel that radiated peace and beauty and grace. Silver stared at the drawing that Red had done of him in awe.

"Do I really look like that?"

Gold nodded before leaning in to whisper something into the foxy redhead's ear and Silver after Gold had drawn back looked away abashed unable to meet anyone's' gaze for the next few minutes that passed. Green looked at the next one, Gold. Red had yet again drawn and brought to life the handsome male on his canvas everything was identical right down to the small beauty spot Green never knew existed until now on the underside of Gold's chin. The strong dark brows and the proud jaw were set in a firm yet relaxed manner and Gold's feral golden eyes, slanted, sexy and with the Southern Johtonese double lid, stared up at the psychologist from the paper, the ever present confident smirk upon the drawings' lips. Gold raised his eyebrows looking impressed.

"Damn I look good."

Silver elbowed him so hard the hawkeyed male fell off his chair, favouring to lie on the floor instead of getting up Gold laughed as Silver glared down at him in mock anger.

"You're such a narcissist!"

Silver muttered poking Gold on the shoulder with his toes and Gold grasping one of Silver's ankles gently stroked the delicate bone that jutted out. Shivering Silver tried not to laugh at the ticklish sensation and Gold now matching the portrait Red had drawn of him, smirked his eyes hooded in the exact same manner and yanked Silver feet first down onto his lap. Shrieking the redhead landed ungracefully with a grunt and Pikachu leapt out of the way hissing slightly. Disorientated Silver smacked Gold on the shoulder before squealing, voice cracking slightly as his lover tickled him running his fingers up his sides his expression devilish. Green unsure if he should help Silver or not stayed put as he watched the two flail on the floor of the apartment, Pikachu watching from afar his brown eyes glinting in the living room lighting.

Blocking out the sound of the two younger males fooling about Green looked at himself and cringed at what he saw, the scar that ran down his face was bold, Red had done it on purpose. Green knew instantly that this was all the stoic man was thinking about; Red still had not forgiven himself for allowing such a horrible wound to manifest on the brunettes' attractive features. Green sighed as he trailed his gaze down the portrait of himself, everything was strangely details, more so than Gold or Silver's faces had been, Green looked at Red to find the scarlet eyed male staring straight back at him, as if concentrating on him.

"How?"

Green asked and Red held up his pencil before motioning to himself and then to the psychologist and then pointing to his eyes and then at Green. Green understood. Red had observed him afar for many years now and had essentially memorised all there was to know about him physically; it should've been a bit creepy but Green found it cute and was vaguely happy that Red had paid so much attention to him.

"You don't have to worry about this anymore."

Green told him and Red made a soft whine and reached out with long pale lanky fingers to trace the slightly raised scar on his partners' face, his expression twisted into slight pain.

"It still happened."

Red said, refusing to let go of the past and Green sighed.

"So what? It happened, big deal, I'm over it. Can YOU get over it?"

Green asked and Red looked as if he had been caught in a set of headlights he was so unsure of how to answer such a direct question. Green softened his expression and waited for his answer, they would always play this game, Red and he. Always. The waiting game, where neither were willing to back down, Red was particularly good at it but Green wanted a straight answer and finally Red decided to be rational.

"No."

Simple as that.

Green rubbed a hand over his scar quietly.

"Why not?"

Red was looking so lost again and Green sparing Gold who had pinned Silver a glance turned his attention back to his lover who kept shyly looking at the scar on his face as if it were something fragile that would break if he touched it too forcefully. Green leant forwards to nuzzle his nose against Red's, their code, the Eskimo kiss immediately calming the raven haired antisocial down a great deal.

"Bad memories."

Red responded and Green pushed it further.

"Bad memories about?"

"Everything."

Green made a small noise of despair. Red truly liked to fret over some incredibly unimportant things. Red shuffled in his seat looking like a naughty child caught red handed; Green patted him on the head in consolation his expression gentle.

"Do you think you can tell me?"

Red gave the question some thought before nodding slowly. It felt like a real session now and Green frowned down at Gold who was teasing Silver's belly button with his tongue causing the redhead to arch his back and squirm his hands over his mouth, his pale mercury eyes locking onto Green's disapproving emerald ones; his cheeks flooding with even more colour as Green was now actively watching.

"Do you mind?!"

Green hissed and Gold looked over his shoulder, his slanted dark bangs hiding one amber eye his visible one smouldering with heat, his lips wet.

"Eh?"

Green almost considered throwing his pencil at the stocky teen who was now making it a personal goal to have sex with his partner whilst in the same room as another person. Silver was absolutely mortified. Gold grinned easily.

"Oh right. Sorry. Hey, Silv-baby we're going to have to move this elsewhere."

Helping his subdued and flustered lover up Gold sent Green a wounded look as if asking why did he have to stop them NOW. Gold cleared his throat in a businesslike manner as he addressed Green:

"You just ruined our streak."

Green scowled not liking the blatant sex that was rolling off the two in waves, it was nauseating because it was so powerful and Red was looking ill. Pikachu had huddled away in a corner with a paw of his nose the pheromones were so strong to him; Gold simply exuded lust and sex appeal, Silver just glowed with passion. Green however was unaffected by this and eyed them both disapprovingly.

"Streak!?"

"Yeah. We have a bet with Falkner and Morty on how many times we can have sex in our respective houses and fuck in the weirdest of places. So far we-"

"G-Gold... They don't want to know!"

Silver was looking like he wanted to die from embarrassment as Gold listed off the places that had yet to have sex in his expression teasing.

"We still have to fuck in the kitchen, on the sofa, against the front door and in our bed- oh hey we can do that now~"

"GET A ROOM!"

Green screeched and Gold sending their psychologist a naughty wink dragged the protesting, spluttering still pink in the cheeks Silver off in the direction of their tiny bedroom; the door slamming- sending a flinch through Red's being. Green stood abruptly and strode to the door that connected the hallway with the bedrooms and the living room as a loud moan swam out from the direction of the pairs' bedroom. Shutting that door Green came back over contemplating buying ear plugs. Red had actually stuck his fingers in his ears. After some coaxing Green managed to get his lover to pull his fingers out of his ears.

"You said you have bad memories about everything Red, why?"

Red tilted his head to one side.

"I feel guilty."

"Red..."

Green was exasperated now, unsure if he was ever going to pound the message through Red's thick skull.

"Red, honey, stop making this so hard for yourself! Relax, that was all in the past okay? I'm here now I'm fine, I might be a bit battered but that's life. Come on... don't look at me like that... Oh sweetie..."

Green reached out and pulled Red who looked like someone had shot his puppy again, into a hug, feeling the dark haired male cling to him tightly Green muttered soothing gibberish to calm him. Rubbing Red's back, in between his shoulder blades Green sighed into the crook of the pale lanky neck. Red was so strange sometimes. Sometimes even now Green didn't understand him, Red snuffled softly into his gelled hair and Green hummed quietly, a soft gentle lullaby as he rocked back and forth gently; mothering Red somewhat.

"It's all over Red."

"I know. It's just hard to see that scar on your face. Brings back bad memories."

"I'm sorry my face does that to you."

"...I love your face."

Red muttered and Green chuckled finding the statement funny in a totally 'Red' way, anyone else would've made it sound creepy.

"It's not hard Red just think of the good times."

"But..."

"Look if it bothers you that much I can cover it with concealer make up."

Red frowned slightly. That was just weird, only people like Eusine did that sort of stuff- Red felt Eusine should just be happy, but maybe that did make Eusine happy.

"No."

"You sure? Because I'm not convinced you're going to let this one go just yet and I know you Red, you take ages to get over certain things."

"I can. I'll try."

Red promised, his voice flat as was his tone but Green knew that his love was totally sincere with the way he gently squeezed Green in his embrace as he said it. Satisfied Green kissed Red lightly on the cheek before he was caught off guard; Red turning slightly to meet him halfway in a soft chaste kiss.

They stayed as such for several heartbeats Green feeling like his head would burst from all the feelings racing through his veins until an almighty crash broke them apart. Jumping literally a few feet in the air Green glanced at Red as if to say 'stay put' before marching over to the hall door and yanking it open before slamming open Gold and Silver's bedroom door- which they had ever so rudely left unlocked.

Covering his eyes Green stood in the doorway un-amused as Silver cried out in shock and Gold snorted. Green gritted his teeth thoroughly pissed.

"Please tell me you both are decent. I swear if you trick me I'll skewer you both with a ballpoint pen."

There was some shuffling as the pair complied with his wishes and Gold with a slight laugh to his voice gave him the okay. Green dropped his hand and was greeted to the sight of Silver huddled in the bed sheets his expression one of great distress and Gold wearing his boxers looking immensely proud of himself as they stared at the sunken bed where it had caved in on itself the headboard had snapped inwards and the entire frame was lopsided.

"What the fuck did you do!?"

Green seethed truly disliking the idea of having to go out and find and buy another bed frame and get it delivered and all that tedious crap due to rambunctious sexual exploits; Gold grinned scratching his neck as he looked at the wreckage and how the mattress sagged pitifully in the middle.

"We broke it. I guess it couldn't handle the sex."

Silver grinned sheepishly and Green now very annoyed threw his hands up into the air.

"You two!"

And with a look of pure disdain Green left the two, Gold looked at Silver his eyebrows raised a drawling smirk threatening to break out on his lips.

"Wanna finish up against the wall?"

Silver his eyes wide stared at Gold in horror as he realised his sexy golden eyed lover was totally serious.

Green sighed as he sat with Red on the sofa- Gold and Silver really did have a rather violent sort of intimate time. He could hear Silver moaning and screaming through both doors. Red wasn't fairing any better and the psychologist sighed plugging his own ears with his fingers- now well and truly making it a point in the near future- in fact VERY near future, to invest in some heavy duty earplugs.

 

* * *

 

-January-

Silver smiled as he finished tailoring Crystal's new hairdo, it was cute, a lovely chestnut brown with one turquoise streak through her fringe that paid homage to her assistant days at the hospital; she had passed her finals and gotten her degree and was now a full time psychologist and physiotherapist working alongside Eusine her husband. Silver was glad for her and in celebration had taken her along to 'Fine Line' where Gold insisted to Yellow they treat her to lunch for free- unable to say no to the puppy eyes Gold had given her, Yellow had agreed seeing as Crystal was one of her main customers and should by all means be getting discounts soon. Crystal smiled as she checked out her new hair before glancing off in the mirror to see what Silver was doing. She watched him talk to Bruno briefly about a shortage of a specific shampoo type, Crystal really admired how Silver had changed, it was incredible, he had made such a beautiful recovery.

"You look stunning today Silver."

She said softly and the redhead looked down at her distracted as he passed her, cleaning off a pair of cutting scissors. Crystal beamed up at him, her bubbly attitude was so infectious Silver couldn't help but return it.

"Thank you, you look beautiful."

Silver replied quietly and Crystal giggled and waved her hand at him as if to shoot the mere thought down.

"All thanks to you of course, without your skill my hair would have never looked this nice! But my goodness you've changed Silver, very much so!"

Silver shrugged at the observation as if to say 'how so?' and set the scissors down the utensils tray before taking up the broom in order to sweep up the ratty locks of different colours, tones and shades of hair that littered about the floor of the salon. The optimistic woman watched him work diligently her lightly glossed lips twitching up into a smile.

"You used to be scowling all the time, I can only guess who changed that."

Silver briefly looked up at her nonplussed as he guided the hair pile into the nearest corner readying it to be bagged and thrown out at the end of his shift. Crystal flipped through her magazine idly as she waited for the colour in her hair to set as Silver returned the broom to come back and check on her.

"Another 15 minutes if that's alright?"

Silver asked and Crystal nodded, totally fine seeing as she wasn't on any schedule, Crystal had no idea why some people had such tight schedules and yet still came to such extravagant places- to pamper oneself meant one had to dedicate a lot of time to such things. Silver agreed with this and Crystal grinned.

"Its Gold isn't it?"

Silver blinked, confused.

"He's the reason you're so happy. And also just getting back with your family- Red and Green are good too no?"

Silver bit his lower lip suddenly looking shy and nodded and Crystal felt herself squealing inwardly at how adorable it was. Silver truly was such a precious person and she was glad the redhead had gotten over all his insecurities and the young man before her now was simply glowing.

"It's beautiful, you're gorgeous. Tell him he's very lucky to have you and vice versa, I believe you're very lucky to have him; it's like a match made in heaven, you two were made for each other~"

Silver snorted, highly doubting that and that it was only through sheer stubbornness and trial and error that he and Gold had gotten anywhere in their relationship at the beginning to where they were now. Plus this was Crystals' crazy 'fan-girl' side leaking out and the redhead knew he would rather much avoid encountering such a ferocious beast. Crystal giggled swinging her feet as if she were a small child again.

"So Silver, how many times have you done it?"

Flushing delicately Silver cleared away the rest of his work tools, clearing his throat he whispered just so Pearl and Bruno didn't overhear him talking about such unprofessional things to a client.

"That is none of your business!"

Crystal had this annoying little smirk on her face and Silver groaned mentally.

"I bet I can guess the number."

"No, let's stop this conversation right now."

Silver replied backing off to wheel the trolley into its little nook in the wall for storage. Crystal stuck her tongue out at the mercury eyed male, feeling like she had been cheated of something, but then again that was Silver's life not hers; she only wanted to tease him a little bit. Turning the page in her magazine she let out a cry of surprise. Silver looked over her shoulder, tying his long hair into a high ponytail lest it get in his face as he continued to work, looking up the redhead located his blonde and still rather hyperactive colleague.

"Pearl?"

The blonde peeked his head round the corner where he was washing another client's hair his expression questioning suds plastered all over the place in his hair, on the side of his face and even on his converse shoes. Silver didn't know it was possible to be that messy when washing another persons' hair. But then again it WAS Pearl and when Pearl did certain things, anything was possible no matter how impossible or simple the task was.

"Are Dia and Platina still getting married? Because it says here their wedding is in June... I thought they postponed...? Then during the new years party I saw you all together?"

Pearl motioned for Bruno to take over for him and finish washing the woman's' long dark hair as he came over wiping his soap studded hands on his overalls. Looking down at the glossy pages of the magazine Pearl lit up like a light bulb a wide grin stretching across his lips, his pale blue eyes alight with an intense kind of happiness as well as large volumes of love in their expressive depths.

"Yes! Yes they are! As for our relationship, it's working- Dia and Platina will still get married for the surface concept- but I am technically part of this ceremony too, Platina the sweetheart came up with some stunning vows that actually includes us all in the marriage!"

Pearl was flushed with happiness by now, Silver didn't know any organisation that would allow polyamorous marriage but, if Platina was smart enough to get around that, then that was amazing. It seemed in the last few months Pearl's relationship with his two childhood friends was skyrocketing into something amazing. Pearl continued on, now an unstoppable train as he babbled away happily.

"And the best part? Because I'm 'best man', which is by the way really excellent as I get to make a speech, ah... this also means I need to get my suit all cleaned up, speaking of which I want to wear a bowtie instead of a tie because ties are frankly the most boring thing imaginable at a wedding, but I don't know anyplace to get some nice cheap bowties. Know any places? (Pearl drooped as Silver shook his head but perked as Crystal told him he could borrow one of Eusine's.) ANWAY, seeing as I am best man I get to bring extra guests and since Green and Red were already sent the invitation, you, Silver and Gold are going as guests with them but, Crystal my dear it would be an honour if you and your husband Eusine could attend."

Crystal tilted her head to one side pondering the timeframe and whether or not she and her husband would be free. After mentally checking off the days, Crystal knew she and her husband could easily take a couple days off for a wedding, a little holiday never hurt anyone.

"We would love to come. Speaking of which, is there a theme, I know sometimes there's a theme? Who else is invited?"

Pearl scratched his nose thoughtfully as he looked down at the magazine again and at the article.

"All I know is that it's being held in summer at the Frontier Resort in Sinnoh, so I assume just dress smart with a sunny feel? I also know all the athletes and champions from the last tournament are all invited as well as their friends and family as well as many co-companies to the Berlitz name as well as other family friends of both bride and groom will be present."

Silver nodded, this meant people like Riley and Volkner and Falkner and Morty would be there too.

"Well then, we'll see you all there!"

Pearl looked exuberant as he bid Crystal goodbye before slipping back off to his neglected hair washing duties. Looking up at Silver, Crystal gave him a sly smirk.

"Gold in a suit?"

Silver coloured darkly round the ears, cursing out his pale skin for making his blushes so damn obvious, as he recalled the Opening Ceremony from the tournament. Gold had worn a suit then and looked fucking hot.

Silver groaned as he turned away from Crystal who was leering at him.

He was going to get fucked over at this wedding.

 

* * *

 

-February-

"And so I was watching Falkner holding those damn melons at the market the other day weighing them up and I was all like: hot damn look at him holding them cantaloupes. You understand what I'm saying right?"

Gold laughed as he reclined against the sofa, everyone was out- Green was shopping for the basic food items and Red was taking Pikachu to the vet because the silly cat had eaten one of Green's socks and failed to regurgitate it. Silver was currently on his way home from the hair salon. He had clocked out early because Yellow was closing the cafe prematurely because she needed to do her monthly medical checkups. Adjusting the earpiece of the phone so it rested more comfortable against his shoulder as he idly looped several pieces of coloured string together in a fiddly bored manner.

Morty was so fucking stoned it wasn't even funny- yet it was one of the funniest things Gold ever had the pleasure to talk to. Recently the gymnast had to have his appendix removed and was in hospital calling him whilst still drugged up on his anaesthetics. Falkner was still busy at archery school teaching and instructing to-be archers and avid beginner archers on what archery meant in terms of a sport and how it developed certain reflexes as well as muscle and all the safety issues surrounding the sport and thus wasn't there to monitor the blonde. Gold held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he focused on braiding the string together.

"Dude you're so high."

"Am I? I didn't know. I mean... I can't even see my own face, it's so weird..."

Gold stuffed his knuckles into his mouth to prevent from deafening his blonde friend on the other end of the line with laughter.

"Morty, yo, bro, I hate to break this to you but... normally you CAN'T see your own face, unless you have a mirror or any other vaguely shiny surface nearby,"

There was a pause and a moment where Gold swore Morty was taking a moment to load all of that into his drugged brain before uttering a rather dirty expletive in realisation.

"Fucking-well shit. Would you look at that? I must be high. Gold, what happens if I can see my hands?"

Gold almost hung up.

"Nothing."

"Oh... I'm not making sense am I?"

"Currently you are SORT of making sense it's just you're saying some pretty hilarious things."

"Yeah... Anyway cantaloupes, Falkner makes them ten times sexier."

"I'm sure he does."

"Is that... is that sarcasm I am detecting?"

"No."

"Denial."

Morty sniffed haughtily down the other end of the line and Gold paused as he knotted the strings quickly, lest a weave fell loose and then he'd have to start all over again. Morty yawned and Gold waited for him to say something, after a moment Morty returned sounding a little more coherent than he had been originally.

"What are you wearing to the Berlitz wedding?"

"Uh... I don't really know. A suit?"

"Pfft. Everyone will be wearing that shit. If I could have it my way, I'd go in my scarf and flip flops."

"And nothing else?"

Gold teased and Morty made a noise that sounded like he was flipping the hawkeyed male off. Gold wouldn't be surprised if the blonde gymnast had actually made the middle finger to the phone, he could practically hear it coming.

"Hey fuck you. Don't be a shithead, of course I'll be wearing clothes."

"Falkner will be displeased."

"Falkner would rip my dick off if I dared."

"Kinky."

"Damnit Gold, I'm hanging up."

"Ha, okay and I love you too."

"I don't."

Gold sniggered as the blonde Johto gymnast hung up on him, however he sobered up as the idea really dawned upon him. He needed to figure out what he was wearing. Standing swiftly Gold decided it was time to check the wardrobes.

Even if the wedding was months away in order to get a suitable outfit, something as important as that could take a long time.

Gold stared at the mess of clothes in his and Silvers' shared wardrobe, unsure where to start.

 

* * *

 

-March-

Green didn't really like March to April as it was the rainy season and Viridian was often overcast with dark clouds or eternal grey skies that never seemed to break for a bit of relief in the form of golden sunshine. Sighing he looked out his office window, his new patients were all a joy to decipher, after tackling cases such as Gold, Silver and Red with whom each had severe levels and depth to their issues had helped him become more analytical if not overly and the two boys he counselled were gentle in comparison.

One was frightened of school because he was being bullied and it had affected him so deeply he felt school was a negative place to be. The other child had had abusive parents and was a little more difficult to handle as he would flinch and even tear up if Green raised his voice more than a quiet conversational tone. As exhausting as it was it wasn't hard, it was more like babysitting but Green enjoyed it nonetheless and had more than often wondered what it would be like to have kids. Blue was coping very well with Ruby and the little albino child had fit well in his new school, despite looking different Blue had told him proudly that her little boy was top of his class in all his subjects. Green been happy for her and even asked her what it was like to be a parent.

Blue hadn't been able to give him a straight answer and he couldn't blame her. Looking after a child was hard work as they were demanding yet so cute yet so annoying and everything revolved round them, Green felt like he would one day like to become a parent; it would be nice.

Red had later that evening, upon hearing his thoughts on having a family had shrugged unsure if he was ever going to be okay with it, let alone be a good father; Green had reassured his lover he had complete faith in him but even after that, Red was unsure.

"Why Red?"

"Because I don't think I'd be-"

"Bullshit Red. That's bullshit. I've seen how you were with Pikachu. You ADORE him, if we ever get kids... I know... I know you'll be an amazing dad."

Red looked down at his feet, humbled by Green's passionate outbursts and Green rested his hand on Red's shoulder gently.

"You have so much faith in me."

Red mumbled and Green smiled.

"It's because I love you Red."

"But... what happens if I can't?"

"Then that's okay too. No one's perfect. Jeez, Red I've always known you were insecure but this is insane. But it's not a bad thing, I think it's cute, cause it's always been me who's been unsure."

Kissing the crimson eyed man on the tip of the nose Green got up from where Red had been cuddling him on their bed to go get changed into something for suitable for sleeping in.

 

* * *

 

-April-

Red peered at the set of apples he was supposed to be peeling, baking an apple cake had never been so hard and Red could've sworn to make the cake less mushy one would keep the skins; yet it was stating that it was better to peel them off to make the sponge more caramelised. Shrugging and setting to work Red pulled out a small cutting knife and sat down on the stool next to the sink to peel the fruit.

Pikachu sat on his feet begging for the skins as the raven haired male peeled them off. Giving in to the massive felines' beseeching gaze Red dropped a few of the dark red skins on the tiled floor, the cat with his bottle brush tail aloft chewed up the scraps happily.

"You'll get fat again."

Red said conversationally down at his cat who yawned, gaping his mouth wide in rebellion, sharp teeth pricking out. Red arched one expressive eyebrow ever so slightly and then dropped a few more slivers of apple skin on the floor. Pikachu mewled up at him his eyes wide as if asking was it really okay to just let him binge eat. Red nodded and went back to slicing and chopping the skinned apples, tossing the pieces into the glass bowl nearby so he could soak them in honey.

Why he was baking a cake, Red didn't really know, he just knew Blue and Ruby were visiting today and it was only polite to have a food option ready; fresh cake seemed the best way to go. Gold otherwise would just eat it himself if no one else wanted it. Red paused as he sifted the sugar and flour together, he had just realised how big his cat had grown- before no matter if he was obese Pikachu could sit neatly in one tile square- now he took up two. Pikachu nudged his leg with his strong triangular head asking him what was wrong.

"You're huge."

Red muttered and Pikachu wrinkled his nose, Red poured the milk into the bowl and began to mix the flour, egg, sugar, cinnamon and vanilla together whilst he stared down at his cat as if he couldn't believe it.

Pikachu washed a paw smugly before turning to leisurely lap at his ball- cleaning them with fluid strokes of his lightly barbed tongue.

Deal with it human.

 

* * *

 

-May-

Pikachu didn't understand baths. Nope.

He hated the wet that enveloped his fur, it made him want to flail, and then add the delicious smelling bitter tasting foamy bubble wet and that made it even worse, however he was a good cat and didn't scratch. His mother told him no scratch.

Never scratch, unless humans were mean.

If they were mean then scratch. Scratch good. Sitting on the edge of the tub as his master lazed about in the tub Pikachu flicked his tail, totally bemused by how is master seemed to love the water. It wasn't right! Even up in the tall earth mound with the hot pools of water Red had liked to just sit in there for hours on end. But then again Pikachu knew it was cold and white outside so his master had little fur for warmth.

From what he had seen his master only had fur on his head and between his legs.

Flicking his tail again in disgust at the prospect of bathing- the only bathing he would ever do was lovingly shine and polish his heavy testicles, Pikachu peered down at said organs and then looked down his nose at his master who smiled up at him and lifted a pale wet hand to tweak one of his whiskers lovingly. Pikachu wrinkled his nose his handsome whiskers flicking with the motion. Humans were so odd. Dabbling his paw in the water the feline still did not understand it- it was bad. Red chuckled and reach out the scratch him under the chin and then between the ears, Pikachu purred loving the attention.

Yes, Red was his favourite human. That one who had bought him home, the brown head furred one was nice too, he always gave him belly rubs. The pale eyed one was kind to him and would often slip him scraps from the table when no one was looking (Pikachu had a feeling this was the reason he was so fat before- in fact it was ALWAYS that one's fault, he was fat because of him) and the one that always smelt good with the cat gold eyes, he liked very much because he actually spent time to play with him when no one else would.

Yawning and stretching archly Pikachu shook himself, still sitting delicately on the side of the tub twisted elegantly to lick down the length of his leg before lapping at his balls, cleaning them. After finishing his task and closing his eyes the cat enjoyed the warm steam swirling round. He flicked an ear as he heard Red shift in the tub and then a pair of strong hands circled round his flanks, screeching and hissing as he was pulled into the water Pikachu flattened his ears but made a point of keeping his claws sheathed, battering his master with soft paws as not to hurt him.

Sitting dejectedly in the tub Pikachu felt the water dripping off his whiskers.

He hated baths.

 

* * *

 

June came by quickly with spring showers dominating the weather and finally the grey clouds broke to reveal beautiful blue skies, the lush greenery of Viridian sprouting in gorgeous hues. The rain had washed away all the pollution from the winter months and left the air feeling sparkling clean, fresh and the breezes were still cool as they raced in from the north, stirring up the warm still air with a playful rush of cooler temperature. The baby birds which had been nesting in the trees outside their apartment block had brown into beautiful young sparrows and were flocking about with feathers glossy and sleek. Pikachu spent hours sitting under that specific tree watching them owlishly, yet making no move to hunt them.

The flowers had bloomed and the forest had recovered the hard cold winter it had endured, the leaves fresh and large with various tones of green ranging from leafy pale to dark satin jade.

Silver loved this time of the year, May turning into June where all the spring flowers died and wilted in response to the vibrant yellow and lilacs of bluebells and dandelion weeds growing in the fields, the heavy scent of cherry in the air as the parks became laden with the wild fruit.

Despite the lovely warm clear weather Green had no time to appreciate it this morning and was up to his neck trying to prepare the transportation of their suits for the wedding without creasing them too much as well as rouse Red who was stubbornly insisting a lie in was in order and Silver had only half packed with the notion that choosing what sort of tie Gold should wear was a main priority. They would be travelling by fast boat this time seeing as the main airport in Sinnoh was near Canalave City and the drive and subsequent ferry they would have to take to the Resort was too long a journey; thus the Berlitz's had arranged ferries from Kanto and Johto to sail straight to the Frontier Resort which resided near the coast of Veilstone City. The overall time taken would be two days and one night.

Silver was busy deciding which tie he liked more on Gold as the hawkeyed male stood patiently waiting for him to decide- they needed to get down to Vermillion City within the next hour to catch the boat and already it was chaos. Red was bringing Pikachu much to Green's annoyance, seeing as Pikachu would cost a little more than usual however because it was for Red, Green wasn't too bothered about it. Stumbling over Gold's duffle bag Green looked over at the pair and Silver turned to him mildly distressed.

"Green should Gold wear a dark red tie or a dark grey blue?"

Green glanced over distracted as he hauled the dirty bed sheets long- intending to wash them before they left. Gold was looking up at the ceiling a small smile playing on his lips as if he really did not give a single damn about what colour he wore, but Silver seemed to think it was one of the most important things in the world. Green cursed as he dropped a pillowcase, bending to retrieve it he looked at the two options. They both suited, so it didn't matter.

"Which one do you like better Silver?"

"The red one."

"Why?"

"It... looks nicer and contrasts with his skin?"

"There you go then you've just made your choice."

Green smiled and then sailed off to do the rest of the washing, Red padded over brushing his teeth his hair sticking up all over the place, Pikachu stumbled alongside him looking bleary.

"What's going on?"

Red mumbled through his toothbrush and Silver turned and folded the red tie neatly and put it into the base specifically dedicated to their nicer clothing. The rest of their normal clothes would go in their own bags. Silver was sharing the duffle bag with Gold to reduce luggage, turning his attention back to Red, Silver poked his tongue out between his lips slightly as he tried to remember what he was actually doing; it was too early in the morning for him to remember certain things. Gold was now returning to his breakfast of cornflakes as he inspected a leather jacket, unsure if he wanted to bring it or not. Silver snapped his fingers as he remembered what he was going to say:

"Uh, we're packing to go to the Berlitz wedding remember?"

Red stilled pondering over this news and then looked down at Pikachu and then at his emerald eyed lover who brushed past holding a tube of toothpaste before back at Silver who was looking amused. Red looked down at Pikachu who looked back up at him before leaning down to lick his chest fur, Red realised he had forgotten completely to pack and he only had half an hour to do so before they left for the boat.

"Shit."

 

* * *

 

Silver stood at the side of the ship watching it depart the Vermillion port, the salty wind whipping through his long red hair and sending it dancing in tune to the wind in a crimson banner, Red was in their cabin tending to Pikachu and Green was currently huddled over the side holding a paper bag in front of his face looking sickly and pale. It seemed even now travelling by sea made Green sick, Silver had thought nothing of the psychologist feeling poorly during a flight because that was a given with all the turbulence, but on a giant cruise liner type ship with little movement?! Silver had to admit Green had a serious case of travel sickness, it was a wonder the brunette hadn't gotten ill during car rides yet.

But Green did get bad cramps in his legs and felt dizzy when on long road trips. Silver wondered if Green was ever going to be alright in the realm of travel. Patting him on the back soothingly Silver rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he took a deep breath in, enjoying the crisp salty scent of the ocean, it was exciting travelling like this- he had only seen the ocean once with Gold when they ditched the tournament to go to see the beach. That had been a nice experience, feeling the sand under his feet and the harsh foamy sting of the grey waves. Here the sea was blue and Silver turned his head to look at Gold, effectively whipping said male in the face with his long hair. Gold swore, and rubbed his eyes where the sleek strands had gone into his face. Apologising Silver yanked up his hair into a messy ponytail, he had gotten Pearl to trim his hair before they left it had been so long and ratty. Just lopping off five inches from the bottom to remove split ends as well as layering and trimming his fringe and bangs framing his face had made wonders to how his hair looked, and to reduce the length back to mid back.

"Why's the sea blue?"

Gold leant on the railings his grey and blue button up shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and the three quarter cargos in tan he wore were also rolled up so they came above his knees, pausing to look out at the deep blue of the ocean Gold looked at the sky and smiled before pointing to the two entities.

"Because the sky is blue the colour reflects down on the water and that's why the sea is blue, the darker the blue the deeper the sea is. The time we went to the beach was when the sky was grey after the rain so it appeared grey."

Silver made a small noise of understanding before looking out across the watery landscape, watching Kanto disappear on the horizon slowly fading into the slightly hazy late morning.

"It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Gold murmured, sweeping stray locks of dark foxy red hair out of Silver's pale features. Silver bit his lower lip, Gold was so damn shameless about declaring his love for him; not caring who was around or listening in on them- but at the same time a small glow of helpless trust burned his chest because Silver knew no matter how many times he told him to stop, Gold would continue to bestow such corny one liners on him because secretly he knew the redhead liked to hear them- to reassure him the stronger male wasn't going to leave him. Resting his hand on top of Silvers' on the railings Gold smiled brightly at him and Silver wanted to meet the warm loving gaze but was afraid others would see them and disapprove.

Green then decided to break up their 'alone time' with a rather loud retching noise and Gold vaguely grossed out laughed and turned to look out over the sea and at the seagulls sailing on the warm updrafts alongside the cruising ship. Alarmed Silver returned to their psychologist checking if he was alright and if he needed another bag. Silver had been rather confused when Green had packed several paper grocery bags into the luggage and now he totally understood why.

"How do you feel Green?"

"...Awful. Like I'm about to puke my guts up."

Came the snide response, another side effect of Green's travel sickness was that he got irritable and snapped easily. It also meant he was very melodramatic. However Green's suffering did not last long as Red returned from the cabin having found some travel sickness tablets for his lover; unfortunately after the brunette had taken them he felt drowsy and retired to their cabin, intending to sleep the whole journey; Red had tried to encourage him to eat but Green had refused explaining he would feel ill again and would eat once they arrived in Sinnoh.

But the rest of the trip was uneventful; Pearl, Bruno, Blue and Ruby had all been invited; Crystal and Eusine were arriving the next day and the group had spent much time catching up with their friends.

The cabins were neat and small and actually bigger than their rooms in the tiny flat in Viridian and as much as Gold wanted to do it in their cabin Silver put his foot down and had to kick him under the covers as Green and Red were only in the bunk over from them and would hear them. Gold had grinned wickedly and explained that was the whole idea. Silver had consequently banished his lover to the floor for the rest of the night, thinking it was ample punishment; yet had woken the next day to see him comfortably laying on his back snoring peacefully. The redhead had no idea how Gold managed to do it, but he looked so happy down there Silver didn't have the heart to tell him it was okay to come back up onto the bed.

When they finally docked into the resort area Green had been the first passenger off almost beside himself with joy at the prospect of dry land and food, checking into their hotel suite room- Green gave them both a heavy lecture about sex in hot tubs and how unsanitary it was, Gold had been smirking the entire time his hawk amber eyes glinting mischievously and the mercury eyed redhead had a feeling Gold was going to do all he could in his power to disobey the psychologist. It was two days before the actual wedding and the guests were given full use of all the facilities (The Berlitz's had booked the entire hotel in their name just for this special occasion- Gold had quietly complained about the amount of money wasted on things that didn't last like exotic flowers which were getting strung up in dozens on streamers all about the place.) from the beach to the where the wedding would be held in the rose gardens underneath the massive ballroom- all the structures built to resemble Victorian style mansions making the whole place as if it were a small fantasy land of its own.

Silver gently touched the massive satin petals of the deep purple rose in front of him, he had never known such a diverse range of colours existed in roses, but then again Kanto had too harsh a climate to house such delicate easy dying flowers. Gold was peering down into a white one nearby with much interest evident on his face and Red was plucking fallen flower heads and arranging them in Green's hair, the gelled spikes providing an excellent mounting template. Silver laughed, Green looked so disgruntled with all these pretty flower heads tucked into his hair, it was as if he was wearing a strange wig.

"Red I think that's enough."

Green muttered gently batting his lovers' hands away as the stoic male tried to insert another blood red rose head that had fallen recently, heavy with its dark petals and scented sweetly. Red tutted and plucked out a white one near Green's left ear and pressed the red rose into place, a small smile on his lips, Pikachu pounced on the white one his master had rejected and shredded it neatly. Green looked at himself in his phone screen surface and grimaced.

"I look ridiculous. Red what did you do!?"

Red smiled softly, mysteriously and did not answer him.

"Red, I look like an idiot."

Red still said nothing and Green sighed, knowing he would have to wear these flowers to please Red until they got out of the rose maze. If he took any out now Red would simply put them back. Simple, but annoying as hell and Green pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I feel stupid."

"You look fabulous my dear."

Gold declared walking over to Green to sniff his head of flowers in mock delight. Shoving Gold away gently Green looked like he was about to go off sulking and Silver sent him an apologetic smile telling the psychologist unfortunately he wasn't even going to try help him get out of this one. Silver could almost hear Green cursing him out as he turned away back to the indigo rose in front of him, captivated by the subtle violet and navy hues.

Transfixed Silver felt like the rose reminded him of many things, Ribena for one thing- Red had recently procured a certain obsession with the grenadine and often mixed it with orange juice which in his opinion was frankly disgusting. The colours in the flower also reminded him of Gold's personality, warm and rich and seductive; strangely enough looking at the blue tints in the sheen of the silky petals he was vaguely reminded of Falkner and his navy hair. Upon this revelation Silver wondered if he and Morty had arrived yet seeing as the last text message he had sent the archer had been unanswered but they told him and Gold they would be arriving on the same day as them.

"Gold?"

Gold looked up from the small hand guide and map he had been given for the rose garden, Red hadn't wanted it and gave it to the hawkeyed male instead.

"Want to try and find Falkner and Morty later?"

Gold stuck his lower lip out slightly as he thought it over before nodding and Silver pulled out his phone sending off a quick invitation to the pair for them to come to their suite that night for drinks. After sending the message Silver went over to Gold telling him he had notified them. Kissing the top of his lovers' head Gold patted him on the rump with a small wink.

"Got any ideas?"

"What?"

Silver deadpanned and Gold's smirk grew sharper.

"You can't just invite some friends over for drinks without thinking of something to do other than talk."

"Like what?"

"Strip poker!"

Silver sighed, Gold was such a fuckboy- this was not going to end up well.

 

* * *

 

Red and Green were out for the night having gone off to meet other guests/athletes invited to the wedding, such as Blaine and Brock as well as Volkner and others. Gold and Silver had full range of the suite to themselves and everything was being paid for by the Berlitz company, Gold was overjoyed- explaining to Silver that this meant the rather well stocked mini bar was at their disposal. Silver sighed as he sat demurely on the sofa, wearing casual tracksuit trousers and a baggy t-shirt. Gold was wearing a black tank top and loose jeans as he inspected the contents of their mini bar, placing various liquors up onto the counter when the a soft knock on the door resounded. Getting up smoothly, tying his hair up into his classic messy ponytail Silver opened the door to an exuberant Falkner who leapt on him, smothering him into a joyful hug. The hug was so energetic the pair fell over and Silver grunted as the navy haired archer landed on top of him, giggling.

"F-falk-ow... Falkner? What?"

Silver looked up at the excited archer who got off of his friend before helping him up, Morty closed the door behind him a small calculating smirk on his lips as he watched the pair, his violet eyes unreadable and Gold waved to him from the bar; the blonde returned it and after kissing the giddy Falkner on the cheek slouched off to greet the hawkeyed male. Falkner then turned to Silver his energy undiminished from their fall and Silver found him blinding to look at he was shining so brightly with happiness- but it was endearing how his friend was so over the moon about whatever he had to say to him.

"Hey Silver guess what?"

Silver raised his eyebrows, furrowing them slightly as if to say: 'what' and Falkner pulled him close to whisper in his ear but then decided against it and looking like he would absolutely burst if he kept it inside any longer the navy hared male blurted:

"Mortysayshewantstomoveinwith me!"

Blinking several times Silver tried to decipher what his friend had just said. Falkner was now looking over his shoulder making soppy faces at Morty who was unsure how to react to the ridiculousness of his lover. Silver rubbed his temple with one of his hands.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again but SLOWER?"

"I said... Morty wants to move in with me!"

Silver felt a smile break out over his features and pulling the archer into as hug Silver congratulated him, knowing for a long time that Falkner had chased the elusive gymnast in hopes of winning his strange affections. But the blonde was smitten and Silver knew he wouldn't be leaving Falkner any time soon. Falkner sat down on the sofa with the redhead looking him over appreciatively.

"So Silver, how are you and Gold getting along with our little 'bet'? Tell us, was your latest round good?"

Falkner grinned and Silver recalled their most recent time.

"We broke our bed it was so intense."

"Ha! No way. Really?"

Silver nodded and gave a basic explanation accompanied with a shrug.

"Gold's an animal in bed."

"Oh you should see Morty, fucking amazing the way he can bend."

Silver did not doubt this, yet for some unknown reason talking about sex with Falkner was so easy, unlike with Gold who was too hot, too flirty and too intense all at once making him too flustered to think coherently, with Falkner he assumed it was the same with Morty and because the two of them were having the same sort of experience, found it easier to talk to one another than to their respected partners.

"How big is Gold again?"

Silver went a little red and Gold looked over at Falkner in amusement.

"I'm right here you know, you could just ask me,"

"But you'd over exaggerate like you're hung like a horse or something."

Falkner retorted and Gold arched an eyebrow, the motion smooth, slow and sexy and Morty laughed at the navy haired archer. Gold was deadly serious as he answered the Johto athlete.

"Oh but I am and more. And I'm loaded like a fucking magnum."

Rolling his eyes Falkner turned to Silver who looked back at his friend helplessly. Falkner motioned for him to give his own description and the redhead was lost, and to be honest Gold had described himself perfectly. Gold was massive, practically gifted and Silver secretly in the bitchier side of himself felt like he was personally one of the luckiest people in the world to have a hot boyfriend with such a big cock. But Silver rarely dipped into that side of himself unless seriously pressed- preferring to stay calm and mature instead nowadays. Falkner repeated his question.

"So speaking realistically how big is he?"

Silver sighed his cheeks now a vivid hue of magenta.

"Hung like a prized race horse and loaded like a 'fucking magnum'."

Falkner gave him a look that read 'fuck you' and then smiled before leaning in to head-butt the redhead affectionately. The archer then pulled away to look round the room.

"Nice room, it's bigger than ours."

"Well yeah, we do have Red and Green in with us."

Silver reminded him and Falkner made a soft 'ah' in realisation as Gold came over slamming several bottles down on the table and Morty tagging along with a plastic bottle filled with water. Silver eyed the alcohol warily and Falkner peered at the tequila with interest looking at the bottle curiously. The redhead looked up at the sexy amber eyed male with a slow dawning realisation they were going to be doing something Green would NOT approve of.

"What are we doing?"

Gold looked at Morty who placed the water bottle on its side on the glass table.

"Truth or Dare. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on if they choose truth, they must drink two shots, if dare then only one shot."

Silver looked up at the two horrified and Falkner set down the tequila bottle before shooting Silver a naughty smirk.

"I'm in. Morty?"

The blonde nodded a dormant sexual fire building in his deep violet eyes, Gold toyed with one of the shot glasses quietly his expression darkly promising some evil dares and Silver dropped his head in defeat looking at the floor in worry.

He was going to lose this badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't feed your cats apple skins. Pikachu the cat is an anomaly and this is in reference to Ash's Pikachu in the Anime who is seen eating apples.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS
> 
> -THIS IS TECHNICALLY A 'CRACK' CHAPTER. Do not read if you don't care about the following:   
> -THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER (kind of)  
> -ALCOHOL  
> -DRUNK SHENANIGANS  
> -PAIRINGS SKEWED FOR THIS CHAPTER i.e. Gold/Morty, Silver/Falkner  
> -They're all friends and adults, this is consensual and everyone is chill with it.  
> -Orgy kind of happens. Don't ask , it just does. 
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with this concept where a couple branches out to fuck/play with others even for one night, please skip this chapter!
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any other characters touching a character from a pairing you love and only want to see the OTP, please skip this chapter!

Silver swallowed as the two more dominant males' sat down opposite from them, looking round at each of the players Morty spun the bottle before sitting back and watching it. Silver cursed as it landed on him. Falkner grinned and slapped him on the back jovially, grimacing Silver just knew he wouldn't make it out alive and was inwardly cursing out every deity known to man for bestowing their shitty luck on him.

"So Silver, truth or dare?"

Silver was just about to choose truth when Gold cut over him a leer in place. Judging by that specific look and the way Morty had an excellent poker face and Falkner was looking excited, Silver had a feeling this wasn't going to bode well for him and his wellbeing, Gold was absolutely pure evil as he announced what he would be doing, choosing for him.

"Dare. Silver chooses dare."

"Hey is your name Silver!? No! I choose truth!"

Silver cried out glaring at Gold who winked and slid the single shot over to him, the dark amber liquid of whatever the hell his boyfriend had given him glittered malevolently up at him, it was called 'bourbon' or something.

"Sorry babe. This kind of truth or dare when shots are involved... no one chooses truth. It's dare or dare."

The redhead swallowed and picked up the shot glass awkwardly having no idea how to hold it and Falkner upon seeing his discomfort made him stop just before he drank the liquor. As he waited for his answer the arched pulled over the bottle of tequila and took a swig- Gold raised his eyebrows as if impressed and Morty was hiding a knowing smile. Wiping his mouth Falkner moaned softly from the burn.

"Sorry, I need to get a healthy lick of this if I'm going to be playing some sort of filthy game with my friends."

Silver nodded still unsure as he watched his navy haired friend tip the bottle back slightly and taking another carefully measured swig. Setting the bottle down Falkner let out a small breath of contentment and sent Morty a flirtatious smirk before turning to the redhead.

"What is your history with alcohol Silver?"

Silver shrugged, next to nothing? Falkner's eyebrows went shooting up his forehead in surprise. Gold impatient to get started chucked a sofa cushion at the archer who caught it deftly with lightning reflex despite the heavy liquor already thrumming through his being. Silver was quite amused by the fact Falkner was concerned for his health and drinking at the same time but in the end, he'd done drugs before when he had been young and stupid, and whilst he had drank before it hadn't been spirits- how bad could vodka and the like be? However he was confident enough that he would last a reasonable number of shots before getting totally wasted. Tipping back the liquid he coughed as the burn slid down his throat, thick sweet and disgusting but Silver found he liked it the heavy buzz drilling through his veins already. Gold whooped as the redhead put the tiny glass down before shuddering slightly and then turned to Morty.

"What should we dare him to do?"

Morty quietly considered the question as he toyed with his own half empty shot glass, contemplating whether or not to drink it all now or later, his violet eyes searching a slow dangerously docile smile spread itself across the blondes' slender lips. Falkner was now having abandoned his tequila, stroking his fingers through Silver's long hair with much delight as the redhead hummed in approval as the navy haired athlete slid his nimble fingers through the crimson strands before massaging his scalp gently to ease the pounding burning the alcohol would bring later to the pale eyed redhead. Morty spoke his voice quiet but held a slow building dark lust:

"Strip. Make him strip and make him do it in a sexy manner, I'm in the mood for a show."

Gold smirked liking the idea already, fist bumping with Morty the hawkeyed male observed how his pretty lover turned a delicate shade of pink- he had noticed Silver had been blushing quite a lot recently and was vaguely wondering if he was the main cause of such a reaction. It had to be and Gold knew he would forever continue to have such an effect on the scarred male. Silver looked up aghast at the idea. Gold flicked a hand at him imperiously and Morty was muffling his laughter, Falkner was now gently tugging on the ends of the dark foxy red hair a small smile on his lips. Silver shook his head. No way.

"We're all men or rather we're all BFFs here Silver, what do you have to hide?"

Gold teased downing his own tiny tumbler of alcohol and then sliding over to plant a teasing kiss on the mercury eyed males' burning liquor stained lips, the taste of the bourbon enhancing the kiss tenfold and Gold made as if to kiss him again but Silver pushed him away gently feeling fuzzy in the head from the blood rushing to two different place simultaneously.

"What... what about I stay in my tracksuit bottoms?"

He mumbled and Gold sighed before nodding, before realising the longer it took for all the clothes to come off the better (because who didn't enjoy a slow striptease?) and Morty shrugged, uncaring if Silver stripped completely or not, the gymnast was just eager to see some skin. Moving away from Falkner the redhead grabbed the hem of his shirt and after a moment of hesitation swiftly pulled it off, feeling incredibly exposed, his skin pale and delicate blue veins visible near the top of his shoulder and extending down to his elbow before fading out. Breathing shallowly Silver closed his eyes feeing the burning stares of the other three people in the room. He then felt a small touch on his bare shoulder and he flinched, recognising the touch as foreign, he knew Gold's touch very well- and this wasn't Gold touching him.

Gold was sitting two feet away his sexy amber eyes lit with hunger and entertainment. Morty gave a low whistle before nudging Gold, muttering something about nice hips. Silver opened his eyes to see Falkner right next to him running his slightly calloused fingers down his arm his expression seemingly one of awe. Silver then decided through his slightly blurry thoughts that Falkner was definitely tipsy.

"You're beautiful."

Falkner whispered and Silver snorted and shoved the archer away from him good naturedly as his lover agreed with the navy haired male; Morty was eyeing him up appreciatively and Silver felt so naked in front of his friends- not that he didn't always feel naked whenever Gold gave him that sultry piercing look that seemed to phase through him with x-ray scrutiny. Licking his lips Silver reached out and spun the bottle watching it spin mesmerising and Falkner laughed as it pointed to him. Standing up the navy haired male yanked off his jacket with ease and Morty stared in surprise.

"Falk. Sweetheart..."

"What?"

Falkner asked sitting down again revealing a tight white shirt under the dark jacket he had worn nonplussed and Silver had to look away feeling awkward for staring at his best friends' lithe torso and his lean toned arms from archery. Morty poked the bottle of tequila towards his lover with a smirk, intending to get the bluenette totally wanked without him realising it.

"Sweetheart, you do realise this is dares? Not stripping?"

Falkner shrugged.

"I got hot."

Morty made a small noise that Gold decided meant: 'ok. I'm pretty happy with that.' Stretching back slightly Gold raised an eyebrow at Morty, intending the blonde to think up something totally nasty. Morty allowed a slow grin to creep across his thin lips, Cheshire and sharp- Falkner picked idly at the carpet fronds before returning to running his hands through Silver's gorgeous long hair- Gold loved how the dark foxy red and the cool sleek navy of the two slimmer males contrasted, it looked good. Gold waved a hand in front of his face as he was gifted with the sudden image of the two entangled with one another, long limbs and their faces distorted with pleasure as they gave into one another. Feeling like this was a bad idea and a rather sexy fantasy he would probably want to happen, Gold looked away slightly- that was totally the alcohol taking over his miniature mind theatre.

"I dare you to take another two shots."

Gold whipped round to look at the blonde his mouth slightly agape.

"Dude the fuck? What kind of shit dare is that?"

"Hey, I'm trying to get him wasted- not killed. Falkner's more fun when he's wasted, otherwise he's... no offense sweetheart; you're fucking boring."

Falkner flipped the violet eyed gymnast off with a sniff before grabbing the tequila bottle with much determination. Morty in response to his love giving him the rude hand gesture, gave Gold a glaring middle finger, Gold who had not been expecting it, spluttered and then merely returned the gesture and the two ended up laughing on each other and Silver who had been sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest watched the blonde and his stocky raven haired lover as they fell on one another giggling hopelessly. Morty had rather long fingers- the way they gripped Gold's shoulders wrapping his paler skin distinct against Gold's tanned was strangely captivating and the redhead felt his cheeks light up like a Christmas tree as he thought of Gold and Morty in that sense; however the splinter of jealousy that sliced through his nerves cancelled it out and Silver sat rigidly watching.

Falkner coughed next to him, his whole body shaking as he took the shots and then some by accident and after wiping his eyes the archer pushed the bottle away from him.

"F-fuck. I can...can...shit...what am I speak?... I can't do tha-t again- gonna get poisoned."

Coughing from the alcohol burn and somewhat incoherent already Falkner pulled off and threw one of his socks at Morty who watched in much amusement as the item of clothing fell short of him, landing in front of his crossed legs. Gold, Silver noticed was being carelessly sexy, reclining back his tank top rumpled, revealing a stretch of his toned pelvis, the light dusting of dark pubic hair that ran from his navel disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. Fumbling about for the bottle Falkner cursed and fell on Silver once more. Wriggling about Silver bit back a yelp and cowered instead as Falkner awkwardly kneed him a little harder than he should've in his crotch; muttering an apology Falkner braced himself on his elbows and using Silver as leverage grabbed the water bottle and threw it at Gold. Gold who hadn't been ready swore as it collided with his shoulder.

"Ow!?"

Falkner waved his hand at him erratically, his barely clothed chest dipping, arching into Silver's lap, his arse pointed in the air slightly as he held up his weight on his elbows and knees. Silver felt his cheeks flush further- he had no idea how to react to this- his best friend was currently sprawled in his lap and...and... Silver almost wanted to crawl away into a corner and die from mortification, Morty was an asshole and was laughing at them both.

"I choose you."

Falkner pointed in the direction he thought was Gold.

"Falkner, that's the television." ("The fuck? I swore Gold was there a moment ago!")

Silver told his friend quietly and with a small pause Falkner scoffed and then poked the redhead in the ribs causing him to jerk with shock. Gold was shaking with laughter and Falkner looked up into Silver's face.

"What do we make him do?"

Silver shrugged having never really played such a game before in his life. Falkner swayed his hips slightly in thought, Silver found this immensely distracting as the archers' petite round ass waved near his face. Closing his eyes Silver wondered if he was going to get out of this alive, and if he did would he have any pride left to speak of?!

"Dare you to switch underwear with Morty and wear them for the rest of the game."

Falkner said and Silver appalled looked at his friend- that was so unhygienic- Gold hadn't even washed that pair yet! Falkner was looking amused now and Morty traded a secret look with Gold who grinned easily yanking off his jeans before moving to take his boxers off. Gold with a sigh filled one of the shot glasses and knocked it back.

"Boxers?"

Morty raised his eyebrows and Gold peered over to look at the blondes' choice in underwear and groaned loudly as he saw the dark purple briefs.

"Dude those are going to fucking suffocate me!"

"Deal with it, I wear spandex every single day of my life. If I can tuck my massive rod away in these you can too."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Gold retorted now that he was being challenged. Morty just made a 'tsk' sound as he unbuttoned his trousers.

"Don't deny it."

The blonde said standing up to pull his briefs off and Silver flushed unable to look away as Falkner head-butted him gently again his expression one of pride and his ears slightly pink his alcohol numbed brain and eyes glossed over with a happy kind of lust.

"I had the pleasure of feeling that beast up before we came here."

He confessed and now thoroughly grossed out Silver scooted away from Falkner who whined in his throat as the redhead moved.

"WHAT!? Did you wash your hands?!"

The redhead asked aghast and Falkner looked down at his hands before wiggling them in Silver's direction with an evil smirk.

"Noooope~"

"Shit!"

Silver ran his own fingers through his hair as if he could dislodge the feeling of where Falkner's contaminated hands had been. Falkner then whistled as Gold tossed his boxers to Morty, his expression somewhat irritated as he eyed up the briefs with much dislike. Falkner seemed hugely impressed:

"Okay I take that back Gold's a...a... heh, what's the word? Oh! yeah, he's a fucking monster."

'Don't look!"

Silver said trying to bar Falkner's vision with his hands, but then feeling like a total hypocrite as he dared to look himself and regretted it now that Morty was actually helping the hawkeyed male put on the tight underwear. Silver swore he was never ever going to be the same again, as in all his eye virginity was totally violated as the blonde gave Gold's taut arse a hearty smack.

"Thanks for the underwear, stud."

Morty winked his violet eyes burning with sex and Gold rubbing his invaded privacy where it stung most slowly sat back down, wincing at the unfamiliar sensation of wearing something tighter than normal restricting his crotch. Reaching forwards Gold grabbed up the nearest liquor bottle and took a unmeasured swallow. Gritting his teeth against the heavy burn Gold shook his head lightly.

"Damn. Needed that."

"But you didn't need to when you did the shot before the dare."

Falkner replied confused that everyone was just drinking now before crawling over to where Silver was trying desperately to distance himself from the navy haired archer and his 'disgusting hands'. Gold rolled the taste of the alcohol round his mouth a bit before answering.

"Nah, I need to get a really good buzz up if I'm going to get really gay with my boylover and my gay friends."

"That doesn't make sense."

Morty said as he inspected the loose folds of his newly acquired boxers. Gold looked like he was contemplating slapping the blonde. Yet chose to merely spin the bottle and Silver sighed as it landed on him again.

"I hate you all."

The mercury eyed male announced as he took the shot carefully as to not spill any down himself. Morty had been ready for this and gave the redhead the dare without missing a beat:

"Grope someone or something in this room that isn't Gold."

Silver grimaced. Well.

That was hard.

But then again he wasn't really thinking clearly anymore so... how hard would it be to just touch Falkner down there and get it done with? (He most certainly was NOT groping a chair.) Gold was now elbowing Morty for being a total cockblock. Shifting over to the navy haired male Silver met hazy blue eyes, glossed over with lazy content, Falkner seemingly understanding what Silver wanted, leant back on his hands.

"You don't mind?"

Silver asked quietly and Falkner said nothing and merely spread his legs slightly in invitation. Biting his lower lip the mercury eyed male tossed a careful glance over his bare shoulder to see the other two males' watching closely, Gold looking like his birthday had come early and Morty had a smug expression like he knew this was a good idea. Taking in a shaky breath seeing as he had never truly 'dominated' a person before, let alone someone he had never even thought about in such a dirty manner Silver let his hands trail down Falkner's tight shirt covered chest, before slipping one hand completely down to cup his half interested groin. The archer was ample size, warm and softly pulsing through the material of his jeans and Silver flicked his gaze up to meet Falkner's' who was panting softly, his lips wet with anticipation; the way his navy hair hid one of his eyes in its usual style giving Silver a kind of thrill- it was a sexy hairstyle.

Silver knew he liked that sort of look a lot because Gold wore his hair in a similar manner, only spikier as Falkner had sleek smooth cobalt locks of hair and Gold a wild yet incredibly attractive tousled mess of raven.

"That's not groping."

Morty commented snidely and Silver was about to fling back a intelligent: 'fuck off' when Falkner rolled his hips up and into Silver's gentle hand. Biting back a cry of surprise Silver snapped his attention back to his friend who was now taking matters into his own self interest and was slightly grinding his crotch into his hand. Silver squeezed Falkner through his jeans lightly and Falkner hummed in approval. Growing a little bolder Silver continued to knead the archers' hard member, blatantly feeling him up as dared. Silver even went as far as to say he was enjoying himself as he watched Falkner bite his lower lip to stifle the soft moans before the archer reached down to stop him, trembling slightly.

"Continue and I'm going to blow."

He informed the redhead, his tone thick and slurred slightly from pleasure and the buzz from the hard liquor he had consumed. Gold was stiff as a board his whole body rigid his eyes locked onto Silver and him alone, the redhead felt like he had become centre of attention again and quickly drew back from Falkner who groaned lightly closing his eyes. Morty rolled the water bottle to him and Silver spun it. It landed on Morty and Falkner pointed at the vodka which the blonde took his shot diligently.

"Mark Gold."

Falkner said bluntly, his tone suggesting this was payback for setting Silver on him and Silver frowned, not really liking the dare but watched as Morty slid forwards, all graceful muscle, fluid and strong to pin Gold before he could react. Nose to nose Gold snarled quietly up at the gymnast but did not do anything- knowing he could throw the blonde off easily-and Morty gave him no time to think before nuzzling his collarbone and nipping a harsh mark in the hollow of his corded strong throat his teeth ripping into his neck. Gold let out a guttural moan as Morty focused on that one spot, allowing a bright red mark to blood, bleeding across golden tan skin. Silver felt his chest tighten at the sight- as sexy as it was watching another male top his ever so dominant lover Silver couldn't help but feel so jealous and maybe a bit upset that Gold wasn't fighting back as much as he should've. Falkner passed him the vodka.

Silver took this as a sign that he wasn't drunk enough to accept this yet and uncapping the bottle slipped a tiny amount before taking a larger quantity. Doubling over from the taste and his eyes stinging Silver almost fell backwards. Gold writhed under Morty, arching up slightly into the gymnast as a clever tongue soothed the bite before leaving teasing kisses down the column of his jugular vein. Finally after enduring so much Gold reversed the positions and Morty ended up on the floor the breath knocked out as Gold loomed over him his dark raven bangs slanting over one of his golden hawk eyes. The two were stopped however from creating the next world war by Falkner who had screwed his face up in deep concentration his mind totally blank from the alcohol as he said his next sentence:

"Enough... Stop... stop, Silver feels...uh... ill, yeah, he feels bad."

Falkner made a 'time out' sign with his arms at the two and Gold let Morty up slowly before shuffling over to Silver who held his head in his hands groaning in pain. Kissing him on the forehead Gold brushed long dark crimson strands of hair out of his loves' face.

"Hey... what?"

"Gold?... Ah...hurts, no... stop..."

"He drank the stronger stuff too quick...quickly."

Falkner supplied and Gold pulled Silver into his arms and turned to look at the archer vaguely impressed. For such small stature and innocent disposition Gold didn't think Falkner could hold his alcohol at all but here he was still mostly coherent aside from the moments when he forgot what word he wanted to use or when he slurred certain letters. Silver was pretty much going to be wasted any moment now and Gold found it rather adorable that his beautiful redhead was such a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Kissing him on the cheek then nose Gold was rewarded with a lazy pawing slap to the chin as Silver attempted to fend him off but his motor skills having failed him ended up batting at the eagle eyed teens' nose instead. Gold found one of the bottles of water on the sidelines and gave it to Silver who gratefully accepted the present. Morty was now next to Falkner pushing his head up against Falkner's in annoyance as he complained about the lack of any real good dares. Falkner shoved him away with so much force that he fell into the blondes' lap with a hiss his face near the gymnast's crotch, Morty petted the small of his back lovingly and the archer scrambled away with the answer that none of them were wasted yet.

"When do we get wasted?"

Morty asked changing his voice to an annoying pitch which caused Silver to giggle madly, hiccoughing in Gold's strong arms and nearly slopping water everywhere, as Morty pestered his lover, growing more and more annoying (When? When? When? Can I kiss you? No? Stingy! Can I fuck you? Why not?! So when do we get drunk again?). Falkner plugged his ears eventually and Morty took advantage of this and kissed Falkner swiftly. The bottle was spun and this time landed on Falkner. Silver reached over to tug on Falkner's sleeve.

"Dare you...you... well fuck... w-who are you?"

Silver blinked mistily at the navy haired male, unable to figure out who he was talking to and Falkner fist pumped- both fists into the air with a small whoop.

"Silver's wanked!"

Morty was lying on the floor on his back in despair due to the fact he believed the world was conspiring against him as he nursed a bottle of well aged bourbon against his chest. His response was just as enthusiastic:

"Great. Great. Who's turn is it?"

"Mine."

Falkner informed him and Morty slowly got up looking he had just died and been resurrected. Gold choked back on a laugh. Morty looked evil. Silver pushed himself off of Gold and the hawkeyed male sat next to him instead, the redhead let out a heavy sigh, finally happy the pounding in his head had resided and he was ready to resume whatever they were supposed to be doing. Morty pointed at his boyfriend with a razor sharp smirk.

"Strip tease and give Silver a lap dance. Bet you can't do it sweetheart."

"Bet you your virginity I can."

Falkner shot back his blue eyes blazing with a competitive fire; Gold watched the two in amusement and then at Silver who was peering round with a small goofy smile on his lips as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Flipping his hair theatrically with a dramatic pose after, Falkner looked down his cute nose at the blonde through hooded eyes as he licked his lips before downing half a shot of whiskey. Yanking out his phone and stumbling over to the loud speakers and setting the device into the stand, plugging it in Falkner scrolled through his phone looking for something. Morty peered over at him.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"I need soundtrack. I can't do stripping without music."

Falkner informed them all one hand on his hip and the other busy searching for a song. Morty laughed and sent Gold a wink and Silver sat dazedly staring after Falkner as if unsure why he had gone away. Silver blinked as Gold moved to sit over next to Morty who was now laughing as the first few lines of the song came out:

'Ha-Ha! Well now we call this the act of mating

But there are several other very important differences

Between human beings and animals that you should know about.'

 

Silver groaned as he recognised through his alcohol soaked mind the heavy snare beats and the resulting muted bright guitar that bled through... Falkner was NOT dancing to 'Bad Touch' by the Bloodhound Gang. But he was and it was going to kill them all or even worse blind them forever and Silver knew he was either going to die from Falkner stripping or he was going to die laughing. Unable to choose which one Silver had no time to think as Falkner turned to face him running his hands down his torso as he did so, his expression ridiculously sultry despite the hideously funny choice of song he had decided to dance to.

'Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought

Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about.'

Falkner literally strutted over to the redhead who was pink in the face and seemingly torn between awe and fear as the navy haired male effortlessly straddled his lap his expression now pure evil as he mouthed the lyrics, his movements daring as he motioned for Silver to work with him. Upon seeing how drunk the redhead was Falkner rolled his eyes and grabbed the faltering pale hands and placed them on his hips as he rolled his body smoothly to the beat.

'So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts

Yes I'm Cisco yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up'

Falkner caressed the side of Silver's face before hooking his fingers under his tight white shirt and lifting it slightly. Throwing a look over his shoulder Falkner parted his lips slightly and Gold had to admit the navy haired archer was stunning- Morty was watching like a hawk his face open with lust now as the bluenette rolled his hips over Silver's lap and the redhead was looking mortified now as he fully realised what his best friend was doing to him.

'You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds

I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns'

Moaning audibly Falkner stripped his shirt off, revealing neat abs and pale nipples, pert in the cool of the room, lust spiking as the temperature grew hotter from their fooling about. Silver's eyes were wide, pupils dilated and his nostrils pinched as the navy haired athlete arched his back and slid down the redheads' front slightly his mouth open in a silent gasp of faux pleasure. Silver jolted with a shocked cry falling from his lips as he felt a quick clever hand grope his very attentive groin. Falkner was hot. Silver couldn't tear his eyes away as the cobalt haired minx placed his hands flat against his chest, palms warm on his bare skin as he dipped his hips low to grind up against the redhead.

'Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex

like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined

To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time.

Do it now'

Falkner was very into his lap dance as he ran his fingers through dark foxy red hair mouthing the lyrics with a dirty promising smile as his hips rolled gently in time to the music.

'You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Gettin' horny now'

Falkner unbuckled his belt, the clicking never sounded so loud in his ears, Silver swallowed visibly as his friend slid the leather from round his waist and gave it a small crack before tossing it aside, flicking the button of his jeans open and pulling the zipper down slowly. Just as Silver thought he was going to shimmy out of his jeans the little teaser slid his hands back up over his naked torso to toy with his nipples, flicking them and running his fingers over the hardened little nubs of pleasure. Flicking his hair out of his eyes Falkner slid his hands down slowly over his jean clad thighs.

'Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket

Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it

Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas

But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft

Advisor'

Gold was now sporting a healthy erection, the massive pulsing form visible, easily through the dark material of the briefs he had swapped with Morty, the stretchy material imprisoning the monster, the hawkeyed male let one of his hands trail down to lightly massage his huge length relieving the throbbing need somewhat and found Morty was suffering just as much with his tenting the loose fabric of the boxer shorts.

'So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship

Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip

So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle

And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"'

That specific phrase of the song, Falkner went all out, sliding his jeans low on his hips to reveal black boxers that weren't loose like Gold's but not as tight as Morty's; Silver felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw the slight bulge of arousal that meant Falkner was getting turned on by the act of giving him a lap dance. Dipping his fingers under the waist band of his underwear Falkner winked at Silver before leaning in to trail hot moist lips down from his collarbone to the top of his groin. Silver moaned as Falkner nuzzled his crotch, mouthing his cock through his sweatpants- Silver slid one hand into the thick sleek dark navy hair- Falkner hummed lightly and Silver tilted his head back, focusing on breathing it was so hot.

'Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now'

Silver could feel the heated wetness slipping through to his hard dick, Falkner was very talented with his mouth and casting a fleeting glace to Morty, the blonde was palming his own crotch his lips twisted into a lazy scrawl of pleasure, Gold leaning onto him next to the violet eyed male casually running a hand in a more than friendly manner down the gymnasts' strong waist. Moving back up to face him Silver couldn't take it anymore as Falkner began to lose the jeans slowly, reaching up Silver yanked the archer down into a hasty, passionate if not rushed kiss. Falkner moaned into the kiss, pressing their arousals together, grinding hard up against him, pushing the redhead into the floor, his hands, fingers tangling into the thick glorious mass of crimson hair, Silver's own delicate fingers ripping passionate trails of fire down the bare back of the navy haired male as they kissed, tongues sliding sweetly intoxicating one another as the alcohol in their systems blurred everything else out as the song came to a finish, getting lost in their moment.

A loud clicking sound resounded and Falkner bolted up off Silver looking at Morty who was fiddling with his phone, obviously having taken a photo of them in their lip lock.

"That's fucking hot."

Gold commented as the blonde showed the photo to him and Silver groaned letting his head fall back against the floor with a solid thud. Falkner slowly got off of him pulling his jeans back on fully and turning to face his smirking lover the archer licked his lips.

"You owe me your virginity Morty."

"Eh? No I don't."

"Yes, I did the stripping and the dance. Next time we fuck, I top."

"Uh-uh sweetheart~ You didn't strip completely."

Morty said in a singsong and Falkner flipped him off before spinning the bottle fiercely, feeling like he had been cheated out of his chance to get back at his sexually vicious lover. The bottle landed on Gold and the hawkeyed male smiled dangerous and hot as he beckoned the two smaller males across the room as if to say: 'bring it on'. Silver giggled uncontrollably as Falkner scooted over to him but in his drunken state fell into his lap once more- it seemed as if Falkner was making it a personal goal to fall into everyone's laps that night whether it be on purpose of unintentional.

"Make Gold kiss your feet."

Falkner suggested, swinging the empty tequila bottle about making zooming noises as if it were an airplane and Silver wrinkled his nose- that was gross. Morty knocked back another shot, groaning in content as the fiery liquid scorched down his throat to rest in a boiling mess of unreleased sex in his gut.

"What the fuck sweetheart? That's not even a dare!"

The gymnast scoffed and Falkner raised his eyebrows.

"Fine YOU kiss Gold's feet."

Morty snorted derisively his lip curling as he shook his head.

"Fuck no, don't know where his have been."

"Screw you man, my feet are the sexiest feet you've ever seen."

Gold slurred tossing aside a beer can with a dull clatter. Morty sent him a withering look that Gold responded by wiggling his toes in the blondes' direction. Thoroughly turned off Morty turned away looking immensely put out. Silver who had barely even been following the train of conversation looked up, feeling like he wanted to see something happen for once.

"I dare you all to make out with each other and Gold, you cannot top."

Silver took a sip of water from the bottle they were using to spin- the cool liquid felt amazing on his parched liquor stained lips and throat. Gold who was cracking open a third can, and half way through his second paused as he processed Silver's dare. Falkner chortled, slapping the redhead on the back causing him to choke on the shot he was sipping at.

"Dude, you're SO wasted."

Silver shook his head fuzzily.

"Nooo..."

"Oh yeeees."

Falkner looked gleeful, like the party was only just starting. Morty was eyeing up Gold carefully his teeth bared slightly, his face portraying nothing else but pure lust for the handsome strong teen. Gold was pure sex, even doused in alcohol and barely thinking straight he was still unlawfully attractive, his amber eagle eyes blazing strong through the warping mist of intoxication that circled round his being. Silver waved both hands at him, telling him to come closer.

"Want... wanna touch yooou..."

Silver mumbled and Gold abandoning his beer to Morty who kicked the just opened can over, the frothing liquid fizzing into the carpet- came over to his lover, answering his calls immediately, Morty shrugged at the ever growing stain and opened a new one. Wrapping his arms round Gold's neck Silver stared deep into his fierce eyes, loving the warm golden gaze as they stared straight back, pressing their foreheads together Silver smiled more to himself than anything before kissing Gold sweetly.

"You're hot."

Silver informed his boyfriend and Gold shook with a quiet silent laugh, Falkner was sitting next to them braiding the long beautiful hair into several small plats. Silver nuzzled his nose gently against Gold's and then his cheek, feeling an overwhelming need to be affectionate towards his lover.

"Is it wro...wron-wrong I've.. uh... dreamt about fucking yooo?"

Silver slurred, hiccoughing at the end of his sentence, Gold couldn't get any more surprised as Silver confessed parts of his fantasies to him, stroking a soft pale cheek Gold shook his head slowly.

"No. You haven't."

"Hnnng... Wanna fuck you bad. With... hm... chains n' blindfolds... dreamt I was a stripper called 'Fancy' once... was a pool table n stufff..."

Silver muttered, resting his forehead against Gold's once more, happy to stare into his eyes once more, his silvery mercury gaze cloudy with lazy happy, helpless love, lust and he was so drunk Gold wanted to cry- but Silver was being so sweet. Kissing Silver, sucking his pretty, pliant, pink tongue into his mouth Gold lavished the redhead with a passionate loving kiss, slow, sexy, sultry and soft- holding the redhead like he was something fragile and delicate, this strange alcohol thickened kiss being one of their gentlest since the start of their relationship. Gold liked it but a part of him told him he would be enjoying it more if Silver was sober- hopefully the redhead would remember once he got over the hangover. Kissing the beautiful terribly drunk redhead once more, lapping their tongues together intimately Gold parted lips with him with a sigh as Silver looked over to Falkner and Morty, both whom were petting one another with long luxurious strokes.

"I dare you all to make out with each other and Gold, you cannot top."

Silver repeated and Gold who was still humming on a dazed high snapped out of it.

"Hmm...~ Ok... Wait... WHAT!?"

"Yoou... you heard, ah, you heard me."

Silver replied swinging his head round to face him.

"You... can't touch them."

Silver indicated Falkner and Morty who were slinking over looking predatory, Gold frowned slightly, pursing his lips in dislike for his current situation and Silver touched him on the lips gently.

"Gold?"

"Hm?"

"You, you love me?"

Gold nodded and Silver brightened up and smiled.

"You might like it- Do it for me?"

"Ooh playing dirty!"

Morty hissed as he slid behind Gold to press a hot kiss in between the junction of his neck and shoulder, loving the strong muscle with his tongue. Gold clenched his hands at his sides willing to do this for Silver, but only this once. Falkner was shaking his near empty tequila bottle looking torn between amusement and upset.

"You're all so damn wasted... how come I'm not?"

Snatching the bottle up from Falkner, Morty threw it viciously at the sofa where it bounced off and fell to the floor, spilling everywhere. Falkner stared at him surprised and Gold was also looking at the blonde in amazement, Silver scratched his head peaceably.

"You just fucking rage-quit on a bottle of tequila bro."

"That's cause NO ONE FUCKING DRINKS TEQUILA THESE DAYS!"

Morty snarled, so obviously drunk off his mind that he gripped Gold's sturdy shoulders, digging his nails in deep. Gold twisted away from the painful hold- growling in his throat, but Falkner was there to soothe the marks, sliding his warm talented tongue along the moon crescent markings. Gold made to bite the invading fingers that slid in past his lips, fucking his mouth with sensual filthy sounds- Morty in retaliation bit down on Gold's ear causing the hawkeyed male to grunt in pain. Falkner had turned away to grab his shirt to wipe the spillage he had created and Silver who had been in the way caused him to fall face first into Gold's massive straining crotch. Blinking impressed Falkner stroked the huge cock through the tight briefs causing Gold to growl in his chest, his hands still resolutely held at his sides. Silver sat in front of him watching hungrily- drinking in all of Gold's beautiful expressions of anger, lust and determination and possibly a bit of submission.

Breaking away from the groping of Gold Morty took a sip of water from the bottle and Falkner who also took a drink capped it looking thoughtful.

"So... then hod... howdo I get durnk?"

He slurred and Silver snickered, even through his own poached mind he could tell Falkner wasn't making any sense. Gold eyed the archer incredulously. Falkner looked so damn innocent Morty laughed. Morty slid his hands down Gold's torso in a smooth motion causing the stronger male to arch slightly his expression worried with pleasure and distress.

"I...I can't do this... Silber... Sil? WHY AM I IN THIS DARE!?"

"CAUSE I SAY SO."

Silver replied and Gold threw a hand up to his face dramatically.

"BABY YOU DON' LOVE MEEEEE!"

Gold wailed theatrically, his words slurred as he fell back on Morty snorting with laugher who pinched him on the nipple as punishment for not paying attention to his 'feeling up'. Silver giggled with his lover as he explained to him that he did in fact love him, very much so, so much that if he could choose when to die, he'd die with him at the same time in each others' arms- Falkner had thought this very sweet and Morty had rather ironically called the gayest thing he had heard that night. Gold coughed as he choked on his next words.

"Yo-you're strangely, co-co-shit... coheh- coherent for a deunk."

"Really?"

Silver mused, unsure and Falkner tossed aside the beer can he and Morty had been sharing, the scent of alcohol pervading their senses now as they all came to terms with how much they had had, but in the end- none of them were caring.

"GUYS! I DINK IM DURNK!"

Falkner confessed loudly after stifling a belch and Morty wrinkled his nose.

"It's 'drunk', sweetheart,"

"I knooow... I jus sed I'm durnk!"

Silver caught himself before he toppled over, groaning as he righted himself he patted Falkner on the shoulder consolingly.

"Drunk."

Falkner looked round distracted before down at himself and then at his hands and then at the three other males watching him in the room.

"FUCK. What's my name again!?"

Falkner blurted looking horrified that he didn't know his own name and Gold who had keeled over muttering drunkenly to the floor sat up staring goofily at the navy haired athlete with a stupid smile.

"I dare myself... to... to giv y'all names. Nicknames."

"You can't dare yourself dumbass!"

Morty shot at the hawkeyed male and Gold dismissed it and addressed Falkner first.

"YOU'RE SARGENT ASSRAMMER."

"Whaaaaat?! But I don' top."

Falkner deadpanned, wiping his mouth and Silver snickered. Gold screwed his face up in thought before pointing at him excitedly his expression however was so serious Silver wanted to keel over from laughter. Gold's tone was so serious as well:

"Colonel Fuckface."

Falkner stared for a moment gaping. Then he found his voice, incredulous.

"They let me into the army with that name?! The shit!? What the fuck have we been drinking guys... guys!? What the fuck- I- I'm not even IN the army- what the crap!?"

Falkner was rubbing his face with his hands as if couldn't quite just believe what was going on. Morty was dissolving into helpless laugher. Gold was still putting on the solemn act as he told the archer that yes, he had been accepted on that name. Silver rubbed his head.

"Why... do I feel like I'm missin' out on somthin here?"

"You're General Cumalot. I'm Lieutenant Cocksucker."

Gold pointed to Silver and then at himself. Morty, who hadn't taken so well to being ignored, squeezed Gold's ass hard and breathed sensually in his ear:

"Gonna assram you hard Gold."

"THAT'S IT, YOUR NAME IS NOW SARGEANT ASSRAMMER! AND NO!"

Gold cried and then yelped moving away and Silver snorted with Falkner jeering at Gold.

"Coward~!"

"Chicken~!"

"NO! M' NOT LETTING HIM- HIM DO IT!"

Gold cried out fending Morty off with a sofa cushion, stuffing the soft object into the blondes' face, refusing to let him touch him any longer. Silver caught his lovers' attention though, his head a little bit clearer now he had had a rest.

"Y-you..."

"Oh no, not falling for that again!"

Gold hissed and Silver hid his face in Falkner's shoulder, pretending to be upset that Gold didn't love him anymore. Falkner squeezed him into a hug instead shooting mock daggers at the hawkeyed male.

"Gonna fill your sweet ass."

Morty promised his voice low and rough and Gold scowled, turning to pin Morty effortlessly.

"Fuck you. I'll bend you in half I'll be screwing your asshole so hard!"

Morty smirked up at Gold and leant up to lick his nose taunting him.

"Easy~"

The blonde purred luxuriously however before Gold could really get down to his promise they were cut off by Falkner screaming like he had seen something horrifying.

"GUYS!? WHERE THE FUCKS MY PANTS?!"

Thoroughly mystified Gold let his grip on Morty slacken and the blonde slipped out of his grip like an eel, sleek and quick. Silver blinked and looked down at himself- strange.

"Oh... I was cold. So I took them off you."

The redhead informed the navy archer who threw his hands up in despair, Gold, awestruck gazed at his lover with amazement and pride.

"Holy shit. How the fuck did you do that!?

"I-I don' know..."

Silver mumbled looking downcast as he sat wearing Falkner's jeans over the top of his sweatpants.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE SHIT...? OH IDON'T KNOW ANYMOREEEEE!"

Falkner wailed and then curled up in his underwear rocked back and forth cursing out gummy bears as he declared he was officially mind fucked. A buzzing sound and then a ringing broke them out of their hazy crazy world and the four looked over to Gold who stared back as if asking what was wrong, as he fished out his mobile phone from his pocket. Morty was staring at him totally unimpressed.

"Your ringtone..."

"Is the Pussycat Dolls' 'Don't Cha'. Yes. I know. Deal with it."

Gold retorted arching an eyebrow in challenge, daring Morty to question his taste in ringtones- fumbling with the device Gold cursed before squinting hard at the small screen before laughing and pressing the red end call button.

"Nope."

"Whowassit?"

Silver slurred from under Falkner who had decided to envelope him in a cuddly bear hug, the two rolling round on the floor happily as Morty poked Gold with his foot.

"Green."

Gold replied, tossing the phone aside and Falkner looked positively evil.

"DARE YA TO DANCE TO DON'T CHA."

The aqua eyes of Falkner sparkled with humour and Gold narrowed his eyes a slow grin forming on his lips as he stood slowly pulling down his tank top as he did so. Silver was sad as he watched those sexy hard abs disappear. Falkner sent a soppy look to Morty who stiffened visibly.

"Dance with him!"

"No."

"Love me? I'll do that tongue thing you like."

"Fine. Deal sweetheart, but..."

Morty gave a heavy sigh.

"I can't bust moves with some inferior being."

The blonde gymnast waved vaguely in Gold's direction and Gold having caught the indirect insult growled at him viciously, the sound gravelly and strong and husky. Silver moaned at the sound- he loved it so much when Gold sounded like the sex beast he was.

"Excuse me? I can bust moves better than your white ass can!"

Morty quirked an eyebrow as he rose to come chest to chest, nose to nose with the sexy amber eyed teen. Gold bared his teeth and Morty mirrored him, the sexual tension coming off the two of them was insane and Silver felt light headed watching the two attractive males fighting to establish dominance over one another. Gold moved first grasping Morty's hips, bit a heavy lethal kiss onto thin clever lips. Morty with a muffled cry of lusty rage tangled his fingers into Gold's thick wiry hair, pulling him close as they sucked at each others' tongues, tearing lips with their teeth, drawing blood, copper and dark red as they fought, his hips clashing igniting passion and sparks flying everywhere as dark sensual passion from Morty was engulfed and held captive by the inferno of scorching lust and rage from Gold as he backed the blonde into the nearest surface which happened to be the large mahogany table nearby, sweeping a stack of Red's drawings off the table Gold pinned Morty down on the dark wood, mauling him with his tongue, his hands slipping and sliding all over the gymnasts' supple, lean writhing body.

Morty had his head thrown back and Gold trailing bloody lips and bloody marks all over his throat. Hooking one of his legs round Gold's waist like a professional stripper Morty swung them round, Gold hissing as he collided with the table with a solid dark thud. Sneering down at Gold Morty slid his hand in down to jerk Gold off roughly, hand squeezing his neglected monster dick with a little more force than intended. Gold cried out arching up and Morty asphyxiated him, choking him with a forceful kiss, Gold was panting and moaning by the end of it as the blonde continued to manhandle him, however he refused to be dominated and with a powerful roll of the hips, the tanned male dislodged Morty's grip and had the blonde down on his knees.

"Get on your knees and show me what you got bitch."

Gold leered down at him, one hand threading neatly into the sunshine golden locks of Morty's hair, scowling darkly up at the raven his violet eyes narrowed Morty gave a sullen snap of his teeth. Falkner interrupted them with a loud wolf whistle- gaining their attention, Silver could see the annoyed jealous lust in Falkner's eyes- Silver smirked, knowing that Falkner was pissed at their lovers' just up and going and sexing each other up was not one hundred percent okay with him made him feel less annoying and possessive over Gold.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DANCING, NOT FUCKING."

Gold took a step away from Morty and relinquished his grip on his hair, rubbing his head Morty stood slowly shooting Gold a glare. Falkner turned to swiftly peck Silver on the cheek- drawing a growl from Morty. Grabbing Gold's phone Falkner found the song and put it on the speakers dock- before pulling out his own and sending Silver a cheeky grin.

"This is going to be amazing. I'm totally filming this shit."

Silver scratched his nose as the synced beat pulsed through the speakers and Gold distancing himself from Morty stared him down in challenge, Morty had shed his sweater in favour for the shirt he wore under.

"Is it going on Facebook?"

Silver asked and Falkner snorted and nodded as the two standing before them waited as the rap went by waiting for their cue.

"You can be your cute ass it is."

Falkner replied as he turned his phone onto the camera function.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THIS ON FACEBOOK!"

Gold roared and Morty looked like he was actually agreeing with his friend as they waited, the pulsing rhythm thick and heavy in the room and somehow Silver found it strangely sexy seeing them both under dressed in each other's underwear, dancing to a seriously slutty song. Falkner waved his phone at them teasingly, his voice slurring slightly as he cuddled up to Silver nuzzling him affectionately with his head as he pressed play on the camera of his phone.

"Gonna spam everrybody's waaalllls with this! Gonna tag EERRVYBODY!"

"Fuck you sweetheart."

Morty ground out and Falkner waved a hand at them as the first verse came on, Gold jerked his head at Morty to stand down and that he was taking this first one.

'I know you like me (I know you like me)

I know you do (I know you do)

That's why whenever I come around she's all over you

And I know you want it (I know you want it)

It's easy to see (it's easy to see)

And in the back of your mind

I know you should be home with me'

Gold strode right up into Morty's personal space with a sultry grin, pressing a hand against his own chest and sliding it down his torso before aligning their hips and slowly grinding into him, the rolling motion looked so sexy from the side and Silver blamed his alcohol soaked brain for giving him the idea that Gold should become a professional stripper.

'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me'

Gold licked his lips before staring smoldering at the camera before Morty's hands were on his hips and tearing his tank top off, baring his tan skin and well proportioned muscled torso. Gold gave a particularly hard thrust of his impossibly hard cock into Morty's and the blonde seethed at him his violet eyed burning.

 

'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me

Don't cha, don't cha

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me

Don't cha, don't cha'

Gold mouthed the words before leaning in to whisper them into the blondes' ear and Silver who was progressing the lyrics was wondering if Gold was telling Morty 'don't you wish Falkner was like me' a snap of possessiveness streaked through him once more and Silver fumbled round for Falkner who was lying on his stomach filming the spectacle. Gold stood down, inviting Morty to come play and do his very worst- the gymnast rose to the challenge magnificently, rolling his shoulders and repeating his smooth leg hook round Gold's waist, drew him back in, melting them together at the crotch.

'Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)

Leave it alone (leave it alone)

Cause if it ain't love

It just ain't enough to leave a happy home

Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)

You have to play fair (you have to play fair)

See, I don't care

But I know she aint gon' wanna share'

The lyrics were incredibly sassy and the beat was intoxicating and Silver found himself bobbing along to the beat regardless of his mental state of mind as the two more dominant males undulated and contorted against one another in a sickeningly erotic display- Falkner whistled low in his throat.

"They're good."

Silver nodded and felt his heart leap in his mouth as Gold turned his focus on him. Coming over to him, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the dark briefs he wore and Silver felt his face flood with colour and his lips wet with anticipation. Gold was standing over the top of him before slinking down to his knees, hips rolling sinfully- too sexy for it to be real. Silver wondered if he was dreaming and this was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced in his life. He'd already had a particularly good lap dance from Falkner but now he was having a drop dead fucking delicious one from Gold.

'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me

Don't cha, don't cha , baby

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me

Don't cha, don't cha'

Gold breathed the lyrics sounding ten times more wanton and hot than the women in the actual song, his hands roaming over his own body, refusing to touch Silver and the redhead unable to contain himself, feeling like alcohol was the one way to release all his dormant desires as he reached out to run his fingertips down Gold's sweat streaked abs- amazed at how powerful the coils of muscle really were. Gold rotated his hips once again and Silver was lost, with a harsh cry came hard in his pants,and as a result he found himself pouncing on his lover the toppled to the floor in a mess of limbs, Silver with his hair in a mussed tousled hot mess kissed Gold fiercely, laying on top of him, his only desire now was to have sex, make love whatever to Gold and the gorgeous amber eyed teen seemed to be set on the exact same goal.

The song played on the background as Morty soloed, cocking his hip and doing all kinds of ridiculous poses, even going as far as to try out the 'YMCA' and 'Macarena' dances to the rhythm, Falkner had with a yelp gone bright red and cut the filming as Gold stripped Silver down to his boxers, fingers sliding up the loose cum damp shorts leg to press up against the redhead's puckered entrance. Silver threw his head back moaning his shimmering curtain of glossy fox red hair rustling against the floor with a sensual 'hiss' and Morty after turning the music off was tackled by a sex maddened Falkner.

Pulling Silvers' cock out of his slick boxers gold made it a mission to get his lover hard again, pumping the slender shaft, nibbling along the thick vein on the underside and the mercury eyed male moaned, encouraging him onwards as his libido was revived and the blood rushed back down to his dick so fast his head hurt. Falkner was similarly caught up with Morty, pawing at him, hands everywhere as they tried to fuck through their clothes and unsuccessfully in their drunk states- not getting very far.

The pairs were too caught up in their own personal bubbles to hear the doorbell and then the incessant knocking, finally the door to the suite was unlocked briskly and Green marched in still in his dinner jacket and polished shoes took in the mess before him. The first thing he did was let his jaw drop.

The second thing he did was attempt to say something.

Third he pulled a winner.

"GOLD HUNTER!"

The four sprang apart as if burned, Falkner shrieked, butt naked now, snatching up Morty's sweater nearby and fled the living room area to hide in the corner next to a potted plant as he tried to pull on the article of clothing to cover his lower region. Morty now defeated slumped back onto the floor with a cough and a groan. Silver rolled off of Gold and slid away from Green looking bemused before grabbing a cushion to cover himself. Gold was the only one who seemed to be unaffected by Green's presence and grinned up at him jovially before saluting.

"LIEUTENANT COCKSUCKER AT YOUR-serv...ice? Wait a second...?"

Gold peered blearily up at Green, inspecting his psychologist closely.

"You're not General Cumalot."

Green was building a slow burning anger and pinched the bridge of his nose- this place was a fucking godamn pig sty. It stank of sweat, beer, spirits and sex and immature little boys. His expression stony Green stared down at the hawkeyed male sternly, not impressed in the slightest. Falkner was giggling next to the potted plant now and was hugging it- sex and alcohol apparently made them all incredibly stupid. (TELL ME YOUR SECRETS PLANT! TELLL MEEEE!)

"No Gold, I am not General Cumalot."

Gold blinked and grinned brightly, dopey from the remaining arousal in his veins.

"Well... Shit, I could've sworn Silver was here a minute ago... Now where could he go?"

The question was answered by the redhead (aka. General Cumalot) himself and Gold snapped his attention over to him as did Green, as the mercury eyed male, his boxers halfway down his thighs was desperately trying to stop a struggling still butt naked Falkner from climbing out the window.

"NO! STAHP! YOU IDIOT! LIEUTENANT COCKSUCKER SIR! COLONEL FUCKFACE IS TRYING TO FLY OUT THE WINDOW!"

Gold slapped both hands to his face, dramatic, his expression aghast as he played along with Silver.

"MOTHER OF GOD!"

Green refrained from swearing every single expletive he ever had learnt as he watched the Johto archer flap his arms madly.

"I'M A BIRDIEEEEEE!"

Gold turned to look at Morty lazing on the floor.

"HEY ASSRAMMER GET UP THERE AND SAVE COLONEL FUCKFACE!"

"I... I can't."

Morty confessed looking up at the stocky teen sadly. Gold sputtered and waved both hands at the struggling pair by the window.

"WHY NOT?!"

"MY ASS IS ON FIRE."

Morty growled rolling over to pick a shard of broken glass out of his thigh where he had flopped onto it. Gold threw Silver's cum stained boxers at him.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!"

Green had had enough, summoning the best of his lungs the psychologist bellowed:

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!?"

Silence.

Pure, simple, golden silence. Green rubbed his forehead tired- glad Red was still with Pikachu at the cocktail bar munching on burdock chips and other snazzy food items whilst pilfering all the waiters and waitresses of their ballpoint pens. The silence was broken by Morty slithering over to him to latch onto his legs like some overgrown blonde leech, his voice muffled as he buried his face into the brunette's shins.

"Oh heyyyy~ The Messiah has come!"

Green pointed at Gold and then Silver who had managed to subdue Falkner and get him into some proper clothes.

"YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED!"

Gold looked up at him aghast and Silver blinked and Gold turned back to Green looking like a kicked puppy.

"BUT MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM~!"

"NO BUT 'MUM'S!"

Green cut over him and Falkner stumbled over still flapping his arms as he collapsed next to Morty.

"I... I don't know what I'm doooingg..."

"ALL OF YOU ARE PERMANENTLY GROUNDED FOREVER!"

Green roared and Silver flinched, Gold was still looking like this was still the best fucking thing he'd done in the world and Morty who was still clinging to the psychologists' legs hiccoughed and stroked his ankles lovingly before staring up at Green adoringly.

Green made a mental note that whilst alcohol made these boys horny, and then stupid but it also made them bipolar as fuck.

"Hey... Hey Jesus? Will... Will I go to heaven?"

Green shook Morty off with a scowl.

"NO! And I'm NOT Jesus! Get off of my legs!"

Releasing the emerald eyed mans' legs dejectedly Morty slumped and Falkner hugged him in consolation. Green stared round the trashed room once more before glaring at them all.

"Once you lot get sober, you are in SUCH trouble."

Green contemplated slapping himself as the serious mood was broken by Silver collapsing into giggles. Sighing at the rude obnoxiousness of the four misfits in front of him Green pulled out his phone, intending to get Red up here and set them right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kiddos, always drink responsibly, even if you're underage - drink with friends and always have water on standby.
> 
> Drinking is a leisurely concept - even though party scenes don't make it out to be so much, don't slam down too many too hard too quick, it is a regretful experience.


	54. Chapter 54

"Why... why the fuck do I have to do this?!"

"Because it was your idea. Suck it up princess."

Green snapped, hands fully gloved and his slender eyebrows pinched in concentration, irritable as he went about cleaning their messes from last night. Gold would've laughed at how personally Green was taking this but feared he would get a dusty broom to the face. Dust plus hangover was NOT a good combo- especially in the morning; Morty and Falkner had cleared that one up very quickly- inhaling a shit ton of carpet dust due their inability to walk on their own feet and legs and had subsequently crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Face first.

Gold had found the whole thing fucking hilarious but soon sobered and went to help his bro up, totally leaving Falkner to fend for himself because... bros before hoes. And... stuff...

And Falkner was the biggest hoe he had ever seen.

Green didn't understand bro speak and had wondered why the amber eyed male was calling Falkner a gardening tool and had reprimanded the raven haired male on how bad it was to call people names. Morty was still too potted to even begin to explain it himself and Silver in a moment of touching kindness had tripped over nothing, the air, which was also fucking hilarious, to the struggling Falkner and curled up beside the bluenette like a faithful pet whilst the navy haired archer coughed and spluttered curses at them as he pet Silver's knotted hair with the air of a small child who didn't know if it was better to tug or yank.

Gold wrinkled his nose and Green sent him another dirty look- Gold merely made a face back and Green lifted the broom threateningly. Gold clicked his tongue and looked back at his task a whine building in his throat.

"But it's so boring!"

"DEAL WITH IT."

Green hissed his eyes burning slits. Gold sighed and looked back at his hands in dismay- Green was not any happier today than he had been last night and Gold knew the psychologist was gearing up to give them one hell of a lecture later.

"I hate thisss..."

Gold moaned through his killer hangover as he sat at the mahogany dining table with a glass of water perched on his thumbs. The cool glass was heavy on his thumbs and Gold swore this had to be the most torturous thing he had ever done concerning his thumbs in his life; in fact it was really making him appreciate said opposable appendages much more now that he realised he could do such important things like... balancing glasses of water on them and stuff... Gold almost dropped his head with a defeated sigh but refrained from doing so lest he upset his seemingly endless and impossible task. Red had come back last night as he obeyed Green's calls and after surveying the damage before him had agreed instantly to deal out all due punishments when they woke as of today. Green had then happily sent the four to bed -allowing Morty and Falkner the fold out sofa bed in the thrashed living room for the night after they had cleared up all the dire messes and broken glass.

Pikachu was totally sitting on his feet right now licking his humongous bollocks with the air of much satisfaction and peace with the world. Gold was rather jealous the cat was getting it good whilst he was stuck balancing a fucking glass of water on his thumbs. Gold let out a suffering sigh- Green sent him a look that suggested a spanking later. Gold looked round the room, Falkner was kneeling in the corner where he had hid with the potted plant and was quietly cursing out every single thing he swore was conspiring against him before helping Green clean the suite up. Morty was showering. Gold wanted to crack his neck badly but found that if he did... he could potentially upset his glass of water.

Now that they had all woken and were suffering the worst hangovers ever Gold still felt like last night had been the best damn thing ever- not to mention the memory Gods were shining down upon him and had gifted him total memories without any blanks. Which was a beautiful bonus because Silver wanked was fucking adorable- forever emblazoned into his mind's eye- also when drunk Silver was pretty hot as well. Silver was actually as of now, curled up on the chair next to him just showered and smelling of kiwi and wrapped in a fluffy robe- Silver suffered the most his face screwed up lightly in a scowl of pain, his eyes tightly closed as the light just hurt too much. Red sat across from them with an enigmatic smile twiddling his own thumbs and Gold swore the scarlet eyed man was mocking him; Green had given the awkward antisocial the task of punishing them all and Gold had to admit he had been doubtful at first but Red was downright cruel.

This was so much harder than it looked and he was still tired and his head was hurting like fuck- Green was still sleeping but Red was not giving out painkillers anytime soon- in fact he was sitting on the Tylenol with such determination that the hawkeyed male swore they were going to have to do a 'cavity' search on the silent man in order to retrieve the medication. Gold mildly wondered if this was abuse.

Yeah.

It probably WAS a but judging by the way Red was hiding a tiny smirk behind his sketchbook as he drew the scene before him, Gold KNEW that Red knew that this was downright violation of human rights and morals. Gold swore he was going to sue Red and possibly Green after his torture was over- accuse them of slave labour and breach of rights. Pikachu curled in a little more on himself as he continued to worship his furry testicles likes they were the last pair of testicles he'd ever see in the world.

Muffling another moan Gold took a split moment to considered whether or not he was genuinely sober or not- the only time he seriously ever thought about filing lawsuits was when he happened to be intoxicated on some degree.

Yet... this kind of punishment was... creative to say the least and plain wicked.

He wasn't allowed to let this glass of water spill over for an hour, if he failed he'd have to start all over again at the next hour or half hour. It didn't help he had been roused at 5 am in the morning to start and he'd tipped the glass over three times. Apparently he was getting the worst of the punishment because he had suggested the idea of mixing dares and spirits together with three other rather hormonal young men with healthy sexual libidos. Gold hissed as he nearly overbalanced the glass AGAIN. It was unfair, Silver had just fully woken up and it was 8am and Red believed the act of getting up and showering had been punishment enough for the redhead. He had to admit though watching Silver get up had been a special treat- certainly seeing as Silver rarely liked the mornings- he fucking hated them with a passion and seeing the beautiful pale skinned redhead get up with a hangover was a thing of sheer beauty.

It had been extreme.

It really had been, there just were no other words to put it. Silver on a normal day waking would moan and insist on another five minutes which was adorable and ended up normally as a thirty minute full blown groping session complete with snogging and cuddling which as a result would often make them late for their respective jobs. Silver waking on a shitty day after bad sleep or previous really shit day or if he was sick, would often curse out the nearest person and list everything he hated about them before apologising and giving a consolation hug which eventually lead into a heavy groping session if said person happened to be named Gold Hunter. If it was a weekend he would wake up at his own pace and would often be ready to get up and would get up instantly all smiles and possibly even a song- Silver wasn't a bad singer at all, he just felt self conscious whenever pressed to show his skill.

But... this version of Silver was just... explosive with a hangover in the mornings.

Kicking the pillows across the room, followed by a screech of horror (Gold liked to call this screech of horror- 'Silver's squeal of angst') which ended up with the bed covers getting flung aside in an impressive sweep. Cursing out a stream of vulgarities that would've set the very air alight with flames hot enough to melt everything it touched within seconds they were so foul, Silver had crawled out of their suite bed and clawed his way to the bathroom his hair a wild mess and knotted all over the place and his eyes slit thinly to prevent the harsh morning sunshine of the obnoxious June summers of Sinnoh to blind him and the slivers of molten mercury that was visible through his dark lashes promising bloodshed if one dared approach him before his personal goals of looking presentable were disrupted.

Morty's punishment was he couldn't touch Falkner for the rest of the day, or at least not until 6pm. The blonde had gone off to sulk, Red was scary when you defied his orders and if you wanted to stay living or with your balls intact... you listened to Red, the mechanical pencil he was currently drawing with was a valid tool for castration- or at least that's what Green had confirmed. On the other hand, out of the lot of them Falkner was faring quite well without his overly sex-hungry boyfriend groping all over him. His punishment had been lines- Falkner hated tedious tasks especially things like reading and writing- Falkner had told Silver before that one rarely found him reading at all- reading was a nerd thing, something Morty would do- and that the navy haired archer was most likely to be found practising his chosen sport or playing videogames or cooking- Falkner adored inventing new recipes for them all to try. Thus Red had set Falkner masses of lines to write out as if he were in school detention- he had to write out the line:

'I will not strip and hide butt-naked by a potted plant.'

Over and over- at least 20 pages double sided of A4 (which meant Red was being an asshole and he was doing 40 pages in total) and he had to write in black ink and fit the phrase 4 times on each time. Red was checking- if he spotted one line that was less- Falkner would have to start that page again. It was a hard task seeing as the navy haired archer had such little patience for such things, not to mention he was more interested and concentrated on recalling the previous night. Silver had patchy memories and Falkner didn't remember much at all, all he remembered was there was booze and stripping and the 'Bad Touch' involved- and that someone had a supremely gay phone ringtone.

Gold marginally offended had told the hung-over archer that that 'gay ringtone' was his. Falkner had laughed but shut up after realising laughing took too much effort and in all aspects- hurt his throbbing head like shit.

"Am I done yet?"

Gold whined, he had to be nearly finished with this onerous task. Red glanced at the clock.

"10 minutes."

The scarlet eyed man informed him, Falkner had gone back to doing his 'lines' now- he had been allowed breaks which again in Gold's opinion was unfair- Green breezed past his hair immaculate as well as his clothes- the bag full of glass held carefully in his hands. The hawkeyed male growled in his throat. He had to get this done.

Now.

Staring hard at the glass as if willing to shatter it with his very mind Gold waited, and waited. His hard work paid off and Red reached forwards to pick the glass off his poor abused thumbs. Grinning dopily Gold stretched and flexed his thumbs, feeling good now that he had completed his 'punishment'. Morty was now presentable in his freshly laundered clothes thanks to Green and his meticulous pet peeves- Falkner was speeding through his lines and Gold had never seen the archer look so dedicated to his cause. Silver was curled up cursing out the world and how much he hated the brightness of it all. Yawning Morty said nothing as he slumped next to the stocky teen at the dining table before thumping his head down in a perfect mimic of Silver who was laying with his head resting in a hideously awkward position. Wondering if he should tell them to change to a more comfortable pose Gold decided against it- Silver was vicious when tired and Morty looked like he could kill with his eyes alone. Humming Gold tilted himself back in his chair gently closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet morning as Green went about his businesses in a fairly quiet manner.

The peace lasted a while and Red's pencil scratching away at the paper as he sketched each of the semi sober boys before him. Falkner swore under his breath and Silver groaned into the mahogany table, Morty copying him in perfect harmony as they vented out their hopeless situations vocally yet incoherently. had he been more awake Gold would've laughed at their pain, yet he was suffering the same thing and thus would've been self defeating.

"Silver?"

Gold pressed and the redhead grunted in reply.

"How do you feel?"

"Total bullshit."

Silver growled, his voice hoarse and tight from the alcohol he had consumed the night before, Gold smirked- yep that was pretty much how the rest of them were feeling right now except Red and Pikachu. Because in all reality those two never actually gave any fucks.

"Headache?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Back and sides of my head."

Silver muttered sullenly and Gold cracking his knuckles all together in a harsh rippling popping noise, slid his fingers through the glossy dark red hair before finding Silver's scalp, the pads of his fingers massaging gentle circles into Silver's throbbing head. Sighing content and blissfully Silver closed his eyes and his shoulders immediately relaxed. Gold surprised at how easy this had been and just how many knots and kinks were present in the pale redheads' lithe back.

There was a soft knock and Green after assuring the boys that if they misbehaved in the presence of strangers or guests he would tear them a new one. Yet the visitors turned out to be Crystal and Blue with Ruby peeking round their skirts. Green addressed them in the hallway, explaining the room was a mess but Blue having none of it marched straight on in. Gold got up off his chair and crouched down allowing Ruby to run flying into his arms, giggling. Scooping the albino child up Gold hugged him and Ruby tugged on thick wiry unruly hair in a greeting. Falkner glanced over and then back at his lines before throwing down his pencil and standing up rebelliously to join Morty who was slouched over the table.

"Hello monster~"

Gold murmured as the pale child messed up his hair further- Blue was currently hunched over Silver petting his head trying to get him to wake up from his deadened state and Green was explaining to Crystal in hushed tones what had happened to the suite, casting the still four hung-over males' dirty, dirty looks. Ruby tugged on one of Gold's ears in admonishment, the hawkeyed male hissed at the slight pain.

"Not a monster."

The child pouted before tapping the strong muscled shoulders before him and Gold smiled, correcting himself before settling the child on his shoulders for a piggyback.

"Of course you're not. You're Ruby."

"Yes. And don't you ever forget it you peasant."

Ruby sniffed as he perched on Gold's strong shoulders, snorting out a laugh Gold craned his neck to look up at the boy who peered back down at him imperiously. Man, had school taught the albino some attitude or what? Yet that aside, Gold was proud though that the physical differences of being an albino hadn't deterred Ruby at all from learning and making friends and of course, gaining some serious attitude.

"Who are you calling peasant eh?"

Gold walked round the room as bit before pulling the boy down to tickle him. Ruby squirmed giggling madly, his small white hands flailed as he tried to get the amber eyed male to stop his attack. Soon after seeing he was tickling the boy into tears of laughter Gold ceased before stepping back and sitting on his knees to let the small child clamber over him to poke at his lean hard muscle in awe. Flexing slightly from moving to accommodate the small boy on his lap, Gold chuckled patting the albino on the head affectionately as he stared some more at the smooth movement.

"One day if you work hard you can get stronger."

Gold told him and Ruby blinked, his pinkish red eyes wide with wonder (Explaining later it was because he wanted to save Wally whenever he fell- because Wally was his princess and he had to learn how to kill dragons). Blue was now with Crystal and Green watching them both on the floor with dewy eyes. Silver had moved to the sofa bed and was lying down on it looking very much dead to the world. Pikachu padded over and Ruby shrank back at the sheer size of the cat- Gold had to admit Pikachu was rather intimidating as a solid muscular tank of a feline. Reaching out Gold beckoned the cat to come and Pikachu padded over to sit at his side, purring as he rubbed up against the tawny eyed male. Ruby somewhat spooked peered round Gold's other side as he watched his 'big brother' pet the large animal.

"He's not scary."

Gold informed the boy and Ruby wrinkled his nose as if unsure as Pikachu yawned, showing off rows of sharp white teeth. Red had come over now as well and was sitting on the floor watching his cat. Reaching out Ruby touched Pikachu's handsome whiskered face quickly before retreating. Pikachu flicked an ear as if that was nothing and was demanding more stroking. Gold tuned into Green's conversation with the two ladies as the psychologist seemed to forget all his animosity towards the four hung-over boys, the trio seemed to be quietly arguing over something:

"We need your help with something, the bride- she's so nervous!"

Crystal said worriedly and Green raised his eyebrows at the peppy woman in astonishment.

"Well that's perfectly normal, it is a life changing event after all, why can't you or Eusine sit down with her? I'm a little bit... busy with these boys."

Green said 'boys' as if the word physically disgusted him and Crystal shrugged helplessly.

"She won't take my advice telling me I've never gone through a big white wedding, which is true, Eusie and I just signed some forms- we never needed such a ceremony to know we love each other- anyway, Eusine is too busy in the decorations department. He loves that sort of thing too much... So perhaps you could...?"

Blue took over her voice slightly pleading, her deep blue eyes however held some degree of humour as if she knew her old therapist could help and would help because he was well and truly a total darling.

"Please Green, she's near hysterical and you're the only one who we think can do it."

Green ran a hand through his hair and sighed torn between his job, his duty and dealing with four naughty semi sober young men.

"Ladies, as flattering as that is I just... oh alright."

Turning he narrowed his verdant eyes in warning at Falkner who was lifting damp blonde bangs from Morty's wane face and staring goofily into his boyfriends' magenta eyes; Morty grunted and nosed Falkner's gently. Silver was passed out on the sofa bed and Gold and Red were still introducing Ruby to Pikachu.

"You are all free to go, but I want you all back here by 5pm in order for me to give you the lecture of your lives. AND NO RUNNING. I will find you."

Green stared pointedly at Morty who in return ignored him, sniffing in disdain Green pinned Red with a silent order and the scarlet eyed male smiled lightly and nodded. Green then beckoned to the two women and Ruby after reaching up on tiptoe to kiss Gold on the cheek ran, scampering after his foster mother. Rubbing his cheek, vaguely amused at Ruby's antics Gold went over to Silver and slid his hands up his slender waist, cold now from resting them on the cool marble floor of the suite. The effect was electrifying, Silver jerked violently and whipped about his hair pooling round him as he eyed up Gold with a mixture of horror and annoyance.

"Touch me with your fucking cold hands again and you die."

Silver growled. Gold saw this as a challenge and did so, with a hiss Silver leapt on him tugging him down onto the rumpled sheets to bite an angry kiss into his throat. Yelping Gold drew back, reaching up to brush his fingers over the spot, alarmed when blood dashed his fingertips.

"Holy fuck, Silver!"

Silver bared his teeth as he stared up at the hawkeyed male.

"I told you, touch me you die."

Gold sighed, wiping his bloody fingers on his shorts before leaning down carefully to place a gentle kiss to the shell of Silver's ear, Silver yowled in anger, seriously not wanting his authority undermined, and any kind of bodily contact even if it was the person he loved most, he was still riding out on the awful headache and it made him pissy. He just wanted to suffer quietly and alone. Gold however was not having any of it and held the redhead down physically, restraining him. Silver was so volatile right now Gold wanted to cry with despair.

"You are such a bitch, Silver."

Falkner commented with a laugh as he surfaced from staring googly and sappily into Morty's deadened gaze, Gold choked back on his own laugh as he let his lover up, knowing he would be left without balls if he did and Silver glared at him and was about to make some snappy retort when Falkner cut over his almost rage. (Gold was glad he did otherwise he would've been subjected to painful verbal castration leaving him with almost no pride left to speak of). Falkner picked at his thumb cuticle as he spoke:

"Want to go vent your anger on some targets? They have an archery range here! We can go now, literally."

The navy haired male looked so excited and Silver shut his mouth and poked Gold in the nose instead, gave the offer some serious though before nodding. Falkner grinned hugely before giving Morty a hearty ruffle through his mess of blonde hair stood to stretch before beckoning to the redhead. Casting Gold a fleeting look Silver seemed to go through a mental failure the softened his expression and bent down to swiftly press a kiss to the bite mark he had inflicted upon the golden eyed teen.

"Sorry. I get angry when people go against my wishes in the mornings, especially when I'm hung-over."

"It's ok, I was being a pest."

"I know."

"But I'm a loveable pest right Silv?"

"...Yeah."

"Aw~ You guys are so sweet!"

Morty had surfaced in order to be nosy and was looking over at them blearily his tone half sarcastic and half genuine and Gold flipped him off good naturedly. The blonde blinked as if he didn't understand what Gold meant by such a rude hand gesture. Gold stuck out his tongue impishly.

"Sorry bro, couldn't hear you over just how amazing I am."

Morty returned the rude gesture and then repeated it for good measure.

"You wish. Fuck, you're such a cuntbag Gold. I swear if your ego wasn't as massive as your jackhammer of a penis you'd be more tolerable."

Gold rolled his eyes with a smirk evident on his lips and patted Silver gently on the thigh as the redhead stood, ready to go with Falkner to shoot some arrows. The archer was buzzing with energy now that he didn't have to do Red's punishment any longer and was looking forward to shooting some arrows with his best friend- it was something they hadn't done in a very long time.

"Have fun..."

Morty mumbled as the two slid on their shoes, after bidding their respective partners goodbye the two were gone. Morty looked at Red who looked at Gold who stared back at the two blankly.

"Now that the good ones are all gone, what the fuck do I do now?"

Morty muttered more to himself than anything Gold reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the hotel guide and flipped through to the sports, leisure and recreation pages. Scanning them swiftly Gold tossed it aside and looked at his two remaining company. Red coughed lightly and in his ever present monotone:

"Mini putt."

Gold and Morty stared at him awestruck. Morty looked at Gold who grinned.

"Dude. You're a fucking genius!"

Gold exclaimed and Morty groaned- he hated mini putt, he sucked at it- the angles and degrees on the tiny courses irked him and he often got too frustrated to play till the end. However Red was actually looking like he wanted to go play some godamn mini golf. Morty still unimpressed did not want to play.

"Convince me as to why we need to play such a infuriatingly boring past time of a game?"

The violet eyed male asked dryly and Gold smirked archly before responding without missing a beat.

"Winner gets to make the other two his bitches for the rest of the day."


	55. Chapter 55

Gold instantly felt the atmosphere intensify, as if pressure had been exerted in the room, the very air itself growing colder and Morty crackled his knuckles as he stared the amber eyed male and the ruby eyed antisocial down with a piercing creepy stare. Gold allowed a luxurious shiver to roll through his being at the violet laser like scrutiny, the gaze pinning him down, almost undressing him. Gold coughed lightly and looked away- he was so mind fucked. Gold had to admit he the alcohol from the night before had been some seriously powerful shit.

"Damn who plugged the atmosphere drain?"

Gold muttered as he scratched his nose and then his chin as Red shuffled over to pet Pikachu who mewled quietly, brushing his bushy tail up against Red's hand and leg affectionately. Morty was looking downright homicidal. Well in a nice way... Gold didn't know if someone could be homicidal in a nice way - that just HAD to be the biggest oxymoron he had ever heard in his life. Morty stretched slowly.

"Well then, prepare to lose, I aim on making you both my personal bitches."

Morty declared quietly, yet with gravity because he meant it, before running a hand through his messy flyaway blonde hair- tousling it some more. Gold snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets and sent Morty a challenging leer, baring his teeth in a display of dominance and that he wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. Morty raised a fine blonde eyebrow smoothly, narrowing his eyes, Gold poked the gymnast in the chest as he confronted him:

"Tough, because I aim on winning this."

Red said nothing and stood to get some shoes on, Pikachu purred like a small motor car, his bottlebrush tail sweeping the floor of the suite. Red clicked his tongue, casting his two fellow to-be golf mates a unreadable look swept up the key-card to the suite door. Raising his eyebrows at Morty, Gold slipped on his own shoes before loping after Red, intent on getting the most out of their game. As the trio walked down the corridor Gold cast sneaky glances at his opponents, Red looked like he was going to fuck some serious shit up and Morty whilst still terribly hung-over with awful eye-bags that somehow made the gymnast rather appealing in a sexual sense; the dark rings enhancing his vivid violet irises. Gold shook his head, unsure if he was still allowing the alcohol that buzzed quietly in his veins to write his thoughts.

"So... remember much from last night?"

Gold ventured to ask his blonde friend and Morty grunted before eyeing him up in amusement. Red had plugged his ears now like he didn't want to know- Gold contemplated being mildly offended and swatted the scarlet eyed male jokingly on the shoulder. Red merely looked at him blankly before returning to concentrating on getting to the mini golf course. Morty hummed, licked his lips slowly and answered with a lilting purr

"I remember your ringtone. It was rather... unique."

Gold threw his hands up in annoyance- why was EVERYONE out to get him on his ringtone?! So what if it was 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls?! Red snickered and Gold sent him the 'stink' eye- courtesy of Green, he had no idea when he had learnt that specific glare- he probably picked up a few pointers from his psychologist through osmosis though.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing."

Morty replied as he stretched languidly, Gold thumped his head against the wall as they paused as Red squatted to inspect a loose thread in the patterned hallway carpet, Gold hissed, slightly annoyed- hating the miniscule buzz in the back of his brain- making his whole body tingle and throb in a semi unpleasant manner. Glancing back at Morty who was rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in them Gold rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but you're actually good looking."

Gold said bluntly, feeling stupid over how he had worded the question and found in the end he could always blame it on the residual alcohol still leaching out of his system. Morty blinked and his eyebrows shot up his forehead as he stared Gold down with a mixture of surprise and interest. The amber eyed male scratched his head and toed the carpet of the hallway as they waited for the lift to arrive to take them down to the ground level. Red was still happily plugging his ears, off in his own little world- Pikachu- Gold never realised had been tagging them, sat at his masters' feet watching him owlishly, his warm brown eyes wide with curiosity. Morty shrugged carelessly.

"I don't know, am I? I've never given it much thought. I could say the same thing to you."

Morty growled his tone light but playful, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked Gold over once more, taking in his strong muscled build, his bright, piercing eagle golden eyes and sharp masculine jaw-line and straight nose. Gold rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Morty replied reaching out to pinch Gold's left buttock. Yelping Gold turned to glower at Morty who winked roguishly. Swatting him heavily on the hip Gold rolled his eyes and dodged the reply which was Morty attempting to pinch him again. (God how gay was that? Who the hell did the same thing twice?) The lift dinged and the trio plus Pikachu traipsed into the small cubicle, Red allowed a breach in his self deafening to press the button before plugging his ears again. Morty turned to Gold with a smirk as he lifter his shirt slightly.

"I'm still wearing your underwear."

Gold groaned at that piece of information as he saw that the gymnast was indeed still wearing his underwear, the pair he had taken from Morty were lying somewhere in the suite and he was going commando right now because he felt like it was personal abuse and extreme masochism to wear such tight boxer briefs.

Plus Gold didn't want to be found dead in, caught in a pair of seriously emasculating pair of purple tight boxer shorts...- what? He liked to go swimming.

And when his trunks weren't nearby... underwear was the next best thing to nothing (skinny dipping- well that was something Gold swore he would coax Silver into doing whilst they were here- in the main pool of the resort because that would be so fucking sexy- of course they'd do it well after midnight. Gold knew he had it really bad for Silver when he thought that long foxy dark red hair soaked with water was one of the greatest things about Silver's sex appeal) Gold eyed Morty up quietly, unsure if he was supposed to be disgusted by this- those STILL hadn't been washed, or amused. Settling for mildly disgruntled Gold waved a hand at Morty placidly.

"Great, you're going to give those back by the way."

"Nope. I quite like the breezy breeze I'm getting in these."

"Oh for fucks sake."

Gold muttered, turning away from the blonde to inspect the lift interior- disliking the awful velvet leaf pattern in pale olive against the maroon pleat- didn't anyone of the designers have any kind of colour scheming when they finished the place?! Morty laughed loudly hooking his thumbs into the elastic waist of the boxers that protruded over the top of his jeans, snapping them mockingly; obnoxiously. Gold flipped him off and the flexible male cocked his hip with a smirk and then stuck his tongue out playfully. Ignoring him Gold focused on getting to their chosen destination as the trio stepped out to walk along the right wing of the resort to the small side entrance to the mini golf and actual golf course. Red looked so excited- well the flicker in his eyes told the hawkeyed male he was- signed their room numbers into the chart on the desk and then chose their putters; Pikachu pawing at the metal objects in interest wondering why they were so shiny. Leaving their key cards at the desk to complete registering Gold had to admit the place was immaculate and beautiful.

In fact the whole of the Sinnoh region was godamn immaculate everything was so clean... and fresh as compared to the hazy pollution of Viridian and Kanto in general.

The leafy green palm trees swayed in the summer breeze jauntily, the cooling wind pleasant, Gold could feel his hangover lessening significantly and the pain in his temples lift as he breathed in the salty freshness deeply. Red trotted over to the first hole, an awfully simple straight line with a small hill in the middle between the start and the hole. The scarlet eyed male then pulled out the tally chart for scoring marking down the players' names, Morty was drawing a line in the gritty shorn ground with his trainer toe as he looked out over the pristine mini golf course and at the neat rows of bushes- the beach melting into parts as the resort was the beach- gorgeous, pale sands and full of sunlight. Gold moaned as the clouds parted, shielding his eyes against the evil, evil ungodly painful morning summer sun- hating how mean it could really be on the eyes. Morty snickered and Gold snapped a thin razor sharp grin at his two opponents as he picked up his putter and a golf ball.

Weighing the ball in his palm Gold curled his lip in anticipation at the two standing before him.

"Prepare to lose."

 

* * *

 

"And so I told Morty 'No you CAN'T grope me in a shopping queue!' Guess what he did!?"

Falkner took little time to aim, if none at all before releasing the string of the slender bow he held, the arrow thudded into the centre of the target, straight and true. Silver grinned, tying back his hair before heaving a sigh at his poorly shot arrows- it had been such a long time since he'd done such an activity. The pointed 'weaponry' littered the training floor in front of the target and some stuck haphazardly out of the marker, but nowhere near the centre. Frustrated at trying to braid his hip length long hair, Silver knotted his hair up into a messy ponytail before picking up his bow and retrieving a new quiver full of arrows. Rubbing his wrists to ensure the arm guards were fastened correctly Silver glanced over at his friend his eyebrows raised in question. Falkner wrinkled his nose and tossed his fringe out of his eye as he took aim once more.

"He totally felt me up in that shopping queue! I nearly smacked him! He also had the nerve to call me hormonal! I swear it was the cantaloupes."

"Cantaloupes?"

Silver asked vaguely mystified and Falkner stopped himself from releasing the shot, lowering his bow slightly sent him a look. A look that was so serious Silver almost laughed but a part of him told him the archer wouldn't appreciate his humour and kept quiet, a small grin fixated on his lips though and Falkner did not miss it. Silver chuckled as the archer 'tsk-ed' and resumed his concentration to shoot his next arrow.

"Yes. Cantaloupes, I swear Morty has an unhealthy obsession with them now- I don't know why. Each time we go shopping now he insists on getting some. He always passes them to me to see what I think of them. I don't know what a good cantaloupe feels like or anything! I mean what the hell does he want me to do with it?! Sit on it!?"

Falkner ranted waving one hand about dramatically and Silver somewhat preoccupied by this as he watched his friend out the corner of his eyes as he shot his arrow in a total fail- it fell short- however the pale grey eyed male felt like he could blame that one on Falkner for being distractive.

"Hey! Why's that one my fault?! Oh fine. But still... The NERVE. God I love Morty with all my heart but sometimes he makes me so mad at him! Doesn't Gold ever drive you nuts sometimes? Like you love him so much but some things about him just make you insane it's so annoying?"

Falkner asked as he bent over to pick up the next full quiver of arrows.

Falkner frowned lightly his lips drawn in a thin line of focus as he took aim this time switching his position so he was standing side on to the target instead of front on- twisting his body to accommodate the pose. It really was incredible to watch a world class professional do what he loved best, what his life revolved round; Falkner was all sinewy strength and balanced calm as he drew the string back with a smooth practiced motion, his fingers steady as he kept the arrow in place. Shifting slightly and without batting an eyelid the navy haired archer sent three arrows in rapid succession, one after the other- reloading time so fast his hand was a blur- all three thudding with electrifying, terrifying precision into the heart of the target.

Strange but true Silver had then has an awful image right there of Falkner as an assassin; with that kind of aim it wouldn't be too difficult for him to take down his prey. Breathing out slowly Falkner took a step back to survey his work with mild pacification before cursing as he realised one arrow was at an angle- ever the perfectionist the bluenette fired another arrow, allowing it to lodge straight next to the lopsided one. Silver chuckled at this as he loaded his bow and took careful aim, taking in a deep breath he steadied his hand and let the arrow fly, finally satisfied as it thudded into the yellow ring near the centre. Falkner gave a low whistle and nodded appreciatively.

"It's great to see you haven't lost your spark even after going so long without practice."

"I'm awful Falkner I can't even shoot straight."

Silver replied bluntly indicating to the littered arrows lying pathetically about his target. Falkner made a soft pouty face at him, adding kissy noises for greater effect- patronising him before laughing at his red haired friends' expression of mild disgust, hopping over like an energetic bird the bluenette slung his bow over his shoulder before correcting Silvers' stance gently.

"That's it, remember to have a firm footing. Now..."

Silver flinched slightly in surprise- somehow still unused to people other than Gold touching him, even if it was his best friend, as Falkner circled his arms round him his strong lithe hands guiding his own into a better grip on both arrow and bow. Silver shivered as he felt the athlete murmur instructions, breath hot, close to his ear, tickling the strands of wine crimson hair.

"Don't arch your back too much- you have a lovely back arch by the way- anyway, when you draw the string back, when you release it potentially could mean your whole body moves too, so your guiding hand or arm the one holding your bow will move as well sending the arrow flying off course."

Nodding Silver shook his hair out of his face and after widening his stance slightly loaded his bow, making extra sure not to arch too much as instructed, released the arrow with a hiss and watched happily as it struck the centre perfectly. Grinning Falkner patted him on the shoulder.

"See? Excellent!"

Smiling softly at his achievement Silver butted Falkner on the shoulder gently with his head and the archer huffed with quiet laughter, running his fingers in response, through the luxurious gracefully light knotted ponytail of dark wine red hair.

"Why's your hair so long Silver?"

Silver shrugged, not really understanding why he had such long hair in the first place- he knew he looked good with longer hair anyway and Gold actually loved his hair as much as he loved him, Silver himself. Yet the more that he thought about the origins of his long hair he knew, this was going far back into the past that when he was small he had short hair. He had had dreadfully short hair it could almost be considered cruel to give a child such an ugly military buzz-cut but Silver hadn't really cared at the time- only focusing on survival more than anything. It was only after Red had demolished Team Rocket the first time that when he had fled; did his hair grow out properly past his ears and beyond. Since then Silver didn't really recall ever being bothered to cut it again. He also had a feeling it was due to the face that having short hair would give him bad memories of his childhood. Plus having long hair as a street urchin had provided warmth in the cold nights, believe it or not but it had. Now it had just grown.

But Silver knew, remembered clearly how he had planned to grow out his hair after the terrifying ordeal at the World Tournament and then cut it short, to symbolise 'ridding' himself of his burdens, his fears and all the bad memories. Silver knew his personal philosophies revolved round the more 'innate' feelings he had with nature and by symbolising his life through a part of himself, e.g. his hair and then cutting it off would somehow free him. Nevertheless, despite all of this Silver found with a wry smile that he had never gotten round to doing it. Somewhere deep down inside him told him he could live with those memories, that eventually he could become to acknowledge them peacefully and to perhaps even cherish them, honouring and recalling the brave ones who died. But he knew now he could live with those hideous memories...

Why?

Because Gold featured in them all. No matter how awful the bloodbath had been Gold had been there, strong, dependable and so fucking stupid and brave it actually hurt him physically to think about it and summon such a morbid collection to his active thoughts. By physical pain, it was a kind of scorching twinge stabbing into his heart whenever the thought about how Gold could've died back then for all of his actions. But their reunion... Silver knew he would never ever forget the destructive, incredible, relieving yet horrifying image of Gold hanging nearly dead from his chains, blood smeared all over, his leg a gory mess and his chest a heaving, laboured tally chart of bloody cuts.

It had been beyond his worst nightmares but at the same time, it was like some higher being in his as of then depressingly existential existence had heard his screams for mercy.

Silver was not one to beg or put himself on a whim for others but his heart had been crying out, sobbing, wailing, downright making a horrible traumatic and emotional mess of itself because he had been the true target. He had caused so much pain and tumultuous suffering. But something up there had heard him, and perhaps spared him and all those he cared about round him and given him Gold back. Silver knew though that in all reality it was because neither of them had been willing to let go until they saw one another in truth.

Gold had never been the same since that day.

Silver could still tell even now, even under all the charming smiles and the 'usual' attitude towards life that Gold always had had... Even now, despite the lack of nightmares Silver knew that day had affected Gold deeply and whilst the hawkeyed male still ate meat to a certain extent, it was never with the same level of enthusiasm. In fact Gold steered clear of steaks in general. Silver loved Gold.

He couldn't bear to see his single most precious person after two years, still suffer.

The redhead had often caught Gold alone in the mornings, when he still thought the mercury eyed male was asleep; sitting vulnerably on the floor of their tiny room, his expression vacant as he stared at the wall. Sometimes Silver would hear Gold talking to himself- apologising over and over, as if he could see dead people before him. Most shockingly, Silver had seen him cry.

That alone had ripped him to pieces and more than less on such an occasions Silver found himself stifling his own overflowing feelings into the still warm bed sheets where Gold lay beside him, his tears soaking silently into the duvet as Gold sat there, uncaring, not even bothering to wipe his eyes. It was more heartbreaking for him to 'wake up' and Gold to be all sunny smiles, but his bright sun gold eyes, beautifully rimmed with red never truly lighting up. Silver didn't know what to do, two years was a long time to be hurting for, it was a painfully long time. Silver knew that much- his wrists were proof of that. Silver wondered what he could do to help Gold- he knew Gold was very happy with him, but perhaps it was moments when he was truly thinking, that he felt alone. Silver wanted to worm his way totally into Gold's heart and make sure the stocky powerfully built teen was never feeling isolated again. Gold never coped well with loneliness. Silver sighed, fingering his bow, plucking the string gently. He himself was at peace with the world, his ties had been cut and he had never felt better in his life, he felt like he was on top of the world.

A champion.

And if Gold were here he would sweep him into his arms and kiss him and tell him yes he was a champion. More than that.

That he owned the universe.

Silver smiled gently to himself, his mind totally consumed now, absorbed in his reflections.

All the thoughts running through his head at that moment in time had blanked out and all he could see, think, hear, needed, was Gold. Sickeningly sweet in a sense but Silver knew at the end of the day, if he hadn't seen Gold in that control room he would've suspected the worst- that he was dead- and would've given up right there and then. Silver looked up at Falkner who had been watching him the whole time his expression thoughtful as he scanned the pensive redhead's face with careful consideration. Silver made a slight face to break the silence.

"What?"

"No, nothing, I was just looking at your face."

"And?"

Silver replied a little bit weirded out by Falkner's odd reply and the archer shrugged with a careless smile as he went to gather up his spent arrows.

"You have a really dazed look when you think you know,"

Falkner mused as he returned handing Silver a handful of arrows, raising his slender eyebrows at this observation Silver motioned for his friend to expand upon what he really meant by that. Falkner bit his lower lip as he rummaged about in his jeans pocket for something as he thought, his brow creased in slight annoyance at both the fact he couldn't find whatever he was trying to find in his pocket as well as what he wanted to say. Silver had to admit Falkner was rather amusing when he couldn't articulate very well on what he had to say- the archer whilst intelligent was not interested in studies and thus fell a bit short on the brains side at times.

Silver liked to call Falkner 'bird-brain' when such moments occurred and the moment now was no different- (Falkner glared at him briefly as he struggled to explain what he was trying to say)which more than often drew a gasp and mock offense from the archer- as birds in his opinion were wonderful, beautiful, honourable and proud creatures of great intelligence.

Silver begged to differ, supporting his argument that the majority of the birds he saw were almost unbearably dim but in an endearing manner- if that made any sense. Falkner's jaw dropped slightly but his eyes were smiling and Silver shrugged- birds were cool, just a bit stupid. He was taken aback by the shocking whack Falkner dealt him across the shoulder.

"Dude."

Falkner poked a finger near his face and Silver tried to edge away, but Falkner was having none of it and poked Silver in the cheek much to the mercury eyed teens' dismay.

"Dude, birds ROCK."

"Nah, they fly round and take shits on your head."

"Exactly that's what makes them badASS."

"You sound like you want to do it too."

"You kidding me?! Of course I'd want to zoom round the skies taking craps on people! Fuck yes!"

Silver snorted at the archers' exuberant response, unsure if it was sarcasm of actually true and with a mischievous glint in his grey blue eyes Falkner pushed him into one of the practice benches and promptly sat on him. Looking back at the redhead who was silently suffering under the lithe navy haired males' weight- Falkner was heavier than he looked so it seemed- he grinned.

"And guess what?"

Silver didn't feel like he wanted to know but decided to humour his friend.

"Do I really want to know?"

Falkner leant back to rest his head on Silver's shoulder with a huff before standing slightly, his rear positioned in a rather rude manner over the redheads' lap.

"Yes. Your life depends on it."

"Ok?"

Silver asked unsure of this new situation, Falkner grinned evilly and shook his hips teasingly as if he were a bird with colourful tail feathers and was shaking them in a display.

"You're my first target."

Silver groaned and shoved the archer away good naturedly his expression wrinkled in disgust as he set his bow down before dusting off his trousers.

"Fuck off. I can't believe I put up with you and your phony bird-shit."

Falkner laughed jovially.

"Which kind? Hypothetical or literal?"

Silver decided then and there now was a good time to go get a drink, Falkner dogging his steps the whole way being a total nuisance as he sang in a truly terrible falsetto that vaguely resembled Christmas songs.

 

* * *

 

"THE FUCKS A BOGEY?! WHO THE FUCK MAKES THESE TERMS UP!?"

Morty roared as he stared the point card he held, down, scowling as he placed his ball at the start position again. Gold was beside himself with laughter. They were currently still on the very first hole because Morty was seemingly incapable of putting gently.

"Bogeys belong up your nose. Joking, it's a term in golf used for when you score the hole one shot over the 'par'- and... yo...Morty, dude, bro, bro, anyone EVER told you 'gently does it'?"

Gold grinned and Morty flipped him off, flicking his blonde hair out of his violet eyes as he concentrated on his impossible task- Gold knew Morty was finding this hard. The gymnast had some serious hand eye coordination flaws. It was hilarious. Red was lying on the fake grass of the course idly plucking the plastic strands and sticking them into his bellybutton. When the awkward male was prompted on what the hell he was doing- Red merely replied he was creating a miniature Zen garden in his bellybutton. It had been grossly satisfying watching the scarlet eyed man as he struggled to pick the meagre grains of sand from the mini golf terrain before sprinkling the speck of grit into his navel.

Gold knew Green would be absolutely riveted, honestly beyond entranced by such a... well frankly Red's bellybutton looked like some mutant shiny spiky caterpillar was making nest there.

Either way it was sheer beauty. Gold wondered if Red was going to try Instagram-ing the scene.

Sniggering heartily Gold watched Morty out the corner of his eyes as Red proceeded to inhale a deep sniff of some god knows what tropical flower, a dreamy smile breaking out over his features at the scent. Gold decided there and then Red was a total crack head- like he was before but this just took it to a whole new level. Pikachu was no better than his master, passed out on his back his furry lean stomach bared to the world he rolled about with a small pouch of catnip his slit pupils blown as the cat euphorically chewed on the drug for felines.

"What's gentle? I don't have that word in my dictionary."

Morty replied acidly and Gold smirked, leaning on his putter stick as he watched the blonde with increasing entertainment. He cringed when the ball went flying into the mini lake with an almighty splash as it had hit the water with considerable force. Morty swore and Gold didn't even bother making a comment this time.

"I can't do this."

Morty growled and Gold grinned, he was in the lead with a perfect hole in one, Red had taken two hits and Morty... Gold checked the tally chart he had made and laughed- on his 16th try. Making a forced sad face at him Gold tried his damndest not to laugh at the look of complete outrage on Morty's features as said expression darkened further. Gold blew him a sloppy kiss.

"Look like you're going to be my bitch for the rest of the day."

Gold ducked the heavy swing the blonde dealt out with the gold club, whistling in amazement, holding his hands up in defence Gold took a dramatic step back, almost tripping over Red who hissed hands covering his mini-Zen garden- ugh bellybutton sanctuary thing as if protecting it.

"Temper temper. You can't just swing that shit round like you want to kill people, not cool."

Morty looked like he wanted to spit venom.

"Fuck off Hunter. I'm in a shitty mood cause of this fucking hangover and fuck, I'm playing a fucking waste of time fuck that I can't even fucking fuck! FUCK! Can't even fuck Falkner, fuck... Fuck this! Fuck you! You're going to be become my fuck-toy, SHIT!"

The blonde snarled viciously, hating his current situation as the golf ball whizzed from where he had smacked it so viciously to thud into a nearby palm tree so violently the thin trunk swayed with the motion. Gold stared at Morty in awe.

"That's a lot of fucks to give."

"I FUCKING DON'T GIVE ANY FUCKING FUCKS."

"Sounds like you fuck a lot. If you know what I mean. So Morty, I have a serious offer for you to consider."

Morty paused in his aiming of his 18th shot on the first hole, his violet eyes guarded and hazy with the remaining alcohol and varying stages of lust developing as his hormones raged.

"What?"

Gold winked at him before sliding his jeans down on his hips to expose the fact he was going commando and too display a neat dark happy trail, and the top of his elegant, narrow hipbones, the skin in a shade two tones lighter than his normal tan.

"Wanna fuck?"

Gold grinned cheekily, waggling his eyebrows before with a shriek- rather girlish one mind you, skidded off, Morty hot on his heels trying to rip him a new one via golf club as he spewed poisonous dark promises that he would gut the strong hawkeyed male in his sleep with his cock- Gold merely laughed and taunted the Johto gymnast further- who was revealed to be an awfully moody and violent on a hangover. Red raised himself up on his elbows as to not disturb his garden and looked at Pikachu who flicked an ear. Red looked back at the two in vague interest:

"Plebs."

Pikachu snuffled euphorically in agreement. Humming Red went back to adjusting his miniature garden with great care.

He had big plans tonight.

Plans that involved him, Green and this mini-Zen garden.

Red hoped to high heaven/ or hell, whichever you preferred, that Green liked his garden. Red scratched his nose as he anxiously placed the carcass of a dead ant in the 'garden' wondering if it looked out of place.

Discarding the body of the bug Red sighed.

This was getting serious.


	56. Chapter 56

Green stared down at the four males sitting demurely, subdued before him. In fact not so demure Green corrected himself as he fought down the urge to throw a hissy fit.

Hissy fit as in a major throw shit round kind of fit. But he had manners and essentially a kind of 'front' and 'image' to uphold. Green sighed, some days he wished he could go back to that awful, insolent, flirty teenager he used to be. The only reason he changed was because he met Red. In a sense Red was the reason he was so uptight about everything- but more than anything he wanted to bring these boys up like his own children- teach them how to become proper adults with all the right upbringing. Because hell did they need it. Fuck they needed it.

Green exhaled loudly through his nose gearing up for something truly special right there and then. He honestly had no idea how these young men in front of him would ever become proper and SAFE additions to society, especially after all the COMPLAINTS the psychologist had received today- more than he could count the hairs on his head. Green ran a hand through his perfectly spiked hair, he was not amused. The four before him just... He didn't know when or how they were going to see that they couldn't act like they were invincible.

They weren't invincible.

They liked to think that they were and that was what their downfall would be.

Green didn't want to see them get hurt because of that. He wasn't always going to be around for them forever, perhaps socially but not life wise.

Green crossed his arms biting the inside of his cheek as he looked at each individual misfit carefully, his intellectual mind whirring. They were all so different but at the same time they all mirrored one another so well. Despite both Morty and Falkner being perfectly healthy mentally, the Tournament had obviously left it's imprint, its scar on them too. The brunette checked his watch and glared at the lot of them as they shifted in the pregnant silence.

Gold was insolently picking his teeth and sitting in a rather sprawled unrefined manner (Gold just screamed 'naughty bad boy' and Green had no idea how Silver found that attractive.) Morty was reclining elegantly like a large exotic and powerful cat, imperiously inspecting his fingernails with an air of supreme boredom in his liquid violet eyes. Falkner was lying on his back like a beached whale, being out right rebellious with his feet- shoes still on mind you, propped up on the suite sofa cushions whilst blowing soft raspberries as the silence dragged on and Silver... Well Silver was perfect. Always perfect and the brunette had to admit that the redhead whilst influenced easily often realised his wrongs thereafter rather quickly. Green had no issues with how Silver was sitting straight backed, head bowed slightly his lips in a thin serious line as if he knew exactly what was going on- all of this was in respect for his elder- and his elders' subsequent rage that was slowly rolling off of the brunette psychologist in waves. Green pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a lengthy sip of water from the glass beside him on the table.

Where to start?

He glanced over at Red and instantly regretted doing so as Red was a little ways off, plucking at his bellybutton for some strange reason and flicking whatever he found into the carpet. That was just gross. Pikachu was in a post-coital state of bliss, his catnip bag having split ages ago yet that did not prevent the after effects of the plant. It was still wearing off of the feline and Pikachu was beyond loopy, he was high. Deciding to leave it and ignoring his OCD was rather difficult, Green found he could manage in the end and turned away from his lover with a shudder. Red had strange habits- Green had only really come to terms with it as of now. Red had some seriously strange habits that Green had no hopes of making him get rid of. But that was not as important as the band of misfits in front of him now.

Clicking his tongue he eyeballed them all quietly, Morty held his stare rather well before glancing away like he knew he had done wrong; yet a small quirky smile tore at his lips- giving Green the impression that the blonde gymnast was not at all sorry. Green knew he would have a hard time getting his message through to the impish young athlete. Falkner didn't even meet his gaze- guilty as they came. Gold's hawk amber stare was piercing and Green allowed himself not to flinch- the other man was lucky he was gifted with such a unique eye colour. The bright amber gold - the eyes and colour of a predator- could convey the most brutal of glares and in this case, heart stopping stares. But eventually Gold turned away blowing his fringe out of his eye in boredom.

Silver met his gaze shyly, his pale silvery gaze was soft and trusting, a huge contrast to his boyfriends' impertinent hot stare- his pale cheeks dusted with a giveaway precious pink from embarrassment and shame. Green felt his heart melting for Silver. The poor baby was such an easy target for the other three nasty boys surrounding him. Green felt like he needed to protect Silver- from these salivating hungry wolves because they were corrupting the redhead too quickly. And in a bad way as well. Such bad influences Green through crossly as Silver hid his face behind his gorgeous long shining dark foxy red curtain of hair. Smiling softly more to himself Green sighed once more before pinning his most icy glare to his features. He might as well try to do it right before his facade dropped and the boys wouldn't take him seriously because honestly they were all such lovely people... He couldn't stay mad at them for long.

"I'm glad to see you all made it here on time. That is impressive seeing as you Gold, you are normally tardy and Falkner you often don't give a shit about time."

Falkner flinched at this as if stung by the basic comment on his habits- it wasn't like he was actively trying to be late, he just... Falkner looked like he was contemplating as to why he was always late to things. Green continued his voice quiet yet held a certain kind of gravity that made you WANT to listen to what the psychologist wanted and had to say. Even Red who normally showed no interest in such things was listening intently his scarlet eyes flickering with a smoulder of curiosity.

"Morty do NOT touch Falkner until I've finished this session."

Morty cringed back his violet eyes narrowed with concentration and annoyance as if he were only behaving so he could have the rights to touch his boyfriend back. Green suppressed a smirk at this. Silver was looking at him owlishly, somewhat fearful of the dark rage emitting from his rather terrifying psychologist. Green rolled his shoulder smoothly and addressed the redhead.

"I expected better from you."

At this it was as if something had snapped in Silver and his eyes blazed to life with a glow of white fire. Green had to admit saying something like that to the somewhat temperamental redhead was a bit cruel. All his childhood Silver had had expectations of him, that he needed to do better and he was a disappointment. Green sighed, he couldn't help that though, Silver just needed to get over his past issues now. This was why he was so anxious that the four in front of him LEARNT their lessons.

"I assume none of you went away today after your punishments and felt ANY remorse as you reoffended?"

Green stood over then slowly building up his fury. Morty had the cheek to grin and elbowed Gold who shrugged him off. Green tugged out a piece of paper from his pocket and waved it at the two , who were snickering and tying Falkner's (who was now dozing off) shoelaces together.

"Do you know what this is?!"

Green hissed his verdant eyes narrowed and Gold snorted his golden eyes alight with humour.

"Piece of paper?"

Green almost kicked him, but Red beat him to it and threw a sofa cushion at the raven haired male. Gold snorted as he tossed the cushion back over to Red who eyed him up quietly.

"That's incredibly funny Gold. No. This is the bill for ALL the things and places you've wrecked today!"

Gold held his hands up in defence looking surprised before pointing at Morty.

"Hey that wasn't me at all! That was Morty, he uprooted the plant first and then chased me with it!"

"Don't blame it on others!"

Green growled, crushing the flimsy paper in his fist, Gold really irritated him sometimes. Gold rubbed his forehead tiredly before kicking Morty in the side.

"Dude you fucking uprooted that damn tree!"

"It was fake. I hate fake vegetation."

Morty replied with a sniff and Gold gaped at him before gesturing wildly to the blonde with his hands as if telling Green that this COULD NOT be acceptable. It wasn't acceptable. You couldn't hate on fake plants!

"You can't just ragequit on fake plants."

Gold said quietly to Morty, Falkner was giggling now and Silver shushed him hurriedly with his hands, covering the navy haired archers' mouth hastily- Silver squealed loudly when Falkner licked his palms instead. Green sent the two smaller boys a glare and they shut up and began to tap his foot impatiently as he watched the blonde and the hawkeyed male sort it out between themselves as to who was responsible for the demolition of the mini putt course. Morty was still adamant on his discrimination towards fake flora.

"I think the people who thought they needed to put FAKE greenery onto a perfectly natural golf course need to be shot."

"Dude that still doesn't justify why you just ripped it out of the ground and CHASED ME THROUGH THE HOTEL LOBBY WITH IT!"

Gold cried out fully pissed off now that Morty was refusing to acknowledge his wrongs. Morty shrugged, still not really interested over the issue of nearly killing Gold with a fake potted tree. Green looked at the next thing on the list.

"I also received a complaint that not only did you leave that fake plant in the main swimming pool, but that you ALSO drove a golf buggy into the ladies changing room."

Green bit out and Gold blinked and pointed at Morty who punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Fuck you man, that was totally YOU!"

Gold rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

"You were giving me the directions."

"No."

"Uh yeah, I remember you getting pissy when I didn't take the shortcut through the car park and tried to drive and we ended up crashing through the beach changing rooms. Saw more than I wanted to, why the fuck did it have to be a GIRLS changing room!? Never ever wanna see an angry woman ever again in my life."

Gold stuck his tongue out as he recalled the terrifying encounter of their crash, which totally had been Morty's fault. Morty sighed.

"Fine. I'll admit to that. But it was YOUR fault that you got a hoard of angry old women on our asses, you were too busy trying to see what kind of bikini would look good on Silver!"

Gold horrified kicked Morty again who retaliated with a hiss and Green running both his hands down his face barked at the two to just shut the fuck up and stop fighting. Silver had gone bright red as he stared at Gold with a mixture of horror and embarrassment, Falkner was cackling away merrily into the redheads' slender shoulder. Red decided to voice the one question that was probably bugging the majority of them.

"Why were you driving a golf buggy? How come I wasn't there?"

Gold shoved Morty off of him, the blonde was attempting to bite his nose. Gold batted the gymnast away once more as he turned to Red distracted.

"You were too busy rearranging the mini putt course, sticking flowers into the holes and everything- so we got bored- Morty did cause he can't golf for shit ('OW!' Gold yelped as Morty bit him on the ear in annoyance: 'I'm not shitty at golf!') And took a day trip to the other golf course on the other side of the hotel."

Green sighed as he watched the two bicker some more, eventually Morty sitting in Gold's lap, nose to nose with him arguing as Gold stuck his fingers in his ears, not listening, spouting nonsense as the blonde attempted to point out how horrible a human being he was. Green decided now was a good time to just bust a blood vessel and let it all out.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU JUST, ENOUGH!"

"Blah blah blah-"

Gold unplugged his ears, squinting up at Green who inhaled deeply through his nose, his whole being shaking. Falkner had curled up into Morty's side in fear and Silver was left stranded- that was the extent of his and the archers' deep friendship apparently- so the redhead merely rolled in on himself and looked apologetic. Green basked in the pure simple silence that greeted his ears, that is until Red gave Pikachu a round of applause as the feline toppled, heavy muscle and all in what could be called a 'cat forward roll'. Sending Red a pointed look Green watched as the strange man wrinkled his nose in apology and shuffled off on his butt with his cat to a corner where they could continue their... whatever the hell they were doing without disrupting the solemn atmosphere. Turning back to the task at hand Green considered what he wanted to say next.

"Not only did you both destroy a changing room with a golf buggy but apparently you went streaking."

"Oh. That was me."

Falkner raised his hand awkwardly from where he was cushioned into Morty's side. Green pinned the archer with a evil stare and Falkner cringed further into his boyfriend.

"Why!?"

Green asked exasperated and Falkner scratched his head as if he couldn't remember correctly.

"Well I remember telling Silver it was easier to train in the nude... He kind of bought it but told me he'd only do it if I did too."

Green almost hung his head in his hands. Silver was too naive for his own good, the poor baby was going to get manipulated badly later on in life, especially when Gold wasn't there to save him. Silver was looking at his friend horrified.

"You tricked me!?"

Falkner gave him a sheepish smile. Silver hissed angrily like a livid cat.

"You took PHOTOS."

Falkner's smile grew.

"Yup, Instagram baby."

Silver groaned. Gold perked up pulling out his phone with a smirk.

"Naked photos of Silver? Where? What's your Instagram?"

Falkner leered at Gold.

"You have to apologise to Mort-Mort first before I give you ANY pics."

Gold flipped him off and Green felt like his authority was slipping. Badly. He just couldn't control them. He would use Red to gain that authority back but he wanted to do this by himself. Green could never understand why no one took him seriously when he was mad... Green wondered if it was because he was so nice to everyone he just... Green sat down at the dining room table with a sad sigh feeling totally drained, he couldn't do this. They just wouldn't understand.

At all.

None of them.

Green wanted them to though.

He knew what it felt like to be at the peak of health, strength and pumped up on life. It felt amazing, great, enthralling and it was like you were standing, owning the fucking world. Green had been through that and was glad he had been pulled down a peg by a man called Red Pallet. He stayed silent for a long time until the bickering and tomfoolery subsided as the four realised he wasn't focusing on them anymore. Gold was actually looking concerned now. Falkner had the grace to look guilty, Morty had a poker face and Silver was creeping over quietly to check if the therapist was feeling alright.

"Green?"

Silver whispered, his voice low as if he didn't want to spook some flighty skittish animal. Green slowly met Silver's worried gaze and raised his eyebrows slowly. Silver cocked his head to one side.

"Green?"

Green said nothing and watched the redhead fidget under his calm emerald stare. Silver blinked a few times before glancing over at his shoulder were Falkner mouthed something to him. Silver turned back to him- Red was looking now. Green ignored the strangely pressurising stare of Red.

"Say something... please?"

Silver asked, unsure, and Green took his time, allowing himself a slow sip from his glass of water before uncrossing his legs.

"Now do you get it?"

He asked the four quietly and Gold looked at him quizzically. Green laughed softly.

"I know you all feel like everything you do, won't have consequences. But believe me once you all get out to the real world... You'll all have a huge shock."

Gold laughed.

Hard and it wasn't a kind sound either.

Green thinned his lips, pissed. Gold sobered quickly though before pinning his psychologist with a serious look, his voice betrayed no hint of fooling around. His voice was surprisingly mature. Green honestly had to admit he deep down very impressed and surprised.

"Green, I knew you were a worry wart but this is a bit ridiculous. We know everything we do has consequences,"

Green cut over him annoyed that his point hadn't gotten across.

"No you do not!"

Gold shot back his expression stony as if insulted that Green had forgotten something important.

"Yes I think we do."

Green opened his mouth to retort but Gold silenced him with the simple action of standing and as he did so took his shirt off. There, under the warm glow of the suite lighting in the darkening gloom of the summer night pressing down like a comforting blanket, stood in sharp contrast, the awful ridges of the tally charts of cuts.

Scars.

Green felt winded.

Of course. Gold looked worried and upset that the brunette male had not remembered something so potent. Pulling his shirt back on Gold's voice was gentle.

"My choices back then to act on finding you could've ended up with me dead. (Silver shivered at the thought.) And I have to admit it Green but when you ran out that room poorly disguised as Silver I won't lie, I was proud but furious at you for your stupidity. You could've died. I care about you a lot Green. You've helped me. But seeing you do something so irrationally stupid just wasn't like you. The Green I know would've thought it out a bit more. What I'm saying here is we all do stupid things in life, you only live once and today I will admit we crossed the boundaries between downright moronic and acceptable stupidity. But Pearl and Dia told us it was alright, this kind of behaviour would most likely happen during post wedding celebrations."

"That still doesn't explain anything for why you did what you did today anyway! And what else could I do?! Stay put? Trapped like the rest of you and let more people die?! Let them take Silver?!"

Green growled. Gold closed his eyes quietly.

"People would've died anyway. Regardless if you had gone or not."

Green was silent as he realised this was true. Gold watched him silently his expression relaxed but somewhat sad.

"I... I just wanted to save Silver. They wanted him, I couldn't let them take him. I just couldn't..."

Green choked out, slumping further into his chair in fatigue before shakily brushing his lips with his right hand.

"They threatened to tear out my tongue you know. I couldn't, well didn't dare speak for the fear that if I opened my mouth they'd do it."

Green murmured and Gold swallowed visibly. Silver was watching the exchange through wide eyes and Falkner was playing with his shoelaces. Morty had gone rigid. Red was prowling on the edge of the shadows unsure if he should come forwards to comfort the brunette male.

"They fucked us all up. But we're okay."

Gold said, his voice surprisingly strong, reverberating round the walls of suite, amplifying its power.

"I was fucked up."

Morty muttered, recalling how he had been put out of action with the shrapnel embedded deeply into his shoulder, cutting into his back. The blonde continued all the usual spunk and fight in him was gone and he was merely another vulnerable human being.

"I went through withdrawals after I woke up in hospital. They told me I could never do another handstand. So I became angry, I was useless to my passion. But Falkner was there for me, we made it together without anyone else, we're still battling it now but we're getting there. Whilst I can't fully support my own weight on that side again I'm glad I can still perform and train."

Falkner kissed Morty gently on the cheek sweetly before turning to Green.

"I still see dead people in my dreams sometimes. They were bad people yes, but all those people... I still actively killed... I also went through a phase of eating disorders."

"WHAT!?"

Silver cried out turning to look at his friend fully alert and near hysterical at the news. Falkner waved his hands calmingly in the redheads' direction.

"It was a phase Silver, don't worry. I'm a healthy weight now and I go for checkups regularly. But Morty and I were so damaged after getting out of that nightmare. And we understand what you want to say to us Green. We're sorry for causing you stress and being general immature boys."

Green had to admit his scolding session, he never thought it would turn out to be a therapy session, where they revealed their hurts, the hurts that still stung from when they were first created all up till the present. But he felt like it was good to do this. Perhaps this was what they needed. More than a simple shouting match filled with testosterone and aggression.

He felt his heart contract painfully with compassion and love for these boys he loved so dearly with all his heart. He could see each vulnerability naked on their faces. Red emerged.

"I was a coward."

Green startled looked at his lover.

"I'm sorry Green."

"Why?"

Green asked mystified and Red dipped his head shyly feeling small now everyone was focusing on him.

"I didn't keep your promise. You made me promise to look after Gold and Silver. I ran away on the same night to Mt. Silver when you were taken away."

Green stared at his feet.

"Why there?"

"I felt safe up there. I felt like I could run away from my problems and everything. No one to find me, hurt me because I am their enemy. No one to intrude on us. Pikachu hated it at first but he learnt to live with it."

Red smiled and petted his tank like cat on his broad square-ish head lovingly. Pikachu purred, sweeping his poofy bottlebrush tail in agreement. Red dipped his head again in apology. Silver then realised it was probably his turn to speak. Clearing his throat he found he had nothing and expressed this. Falkner immediately called his bluff. Silver was lost:

"No, I'm serious... I can't..."

Green wordlessly shoved a half filled sketchpad over to the redhead and then rolled a pen. Red grunted- hating that fact someone else was using one of his sketchbooks, but he could always neatly tear out that page anyway. Silver took the pad and pen thoughtfully.

"Draw the thing you fear the most and we'll go from there."

Green said kindly, Silver gave a wry thin smile at this and glanced quickly up at Gold who looked down at his lover vaguely confused. Silver drew quickly and precisely, this time not bothering to get dimensions or anything correct, he just drew. When he was finished Falkner was trying his best not to laugh at the redhead's poor art skills. Silver turned it this way and that as if he too was also trying to figure out what it was before tearing out the page and scrunching it up. Green heard Red whimper next to him as his beautiful pristine sketchbook was mauled. Silver took up the pen and drew again. And again, and again until a small pile of paper balls had accumulated at his feet. Finally Red couldn't stand it anymore and in a moment of pure kindness offered to draw what the mercury eyed teen wanted. Silver seemed to think this over before agreeing hesitatingly. Passing the pen and pad to its rightful owner Silver whispered into Red's ear what he had been attempting to draw.

Green knew it was something interesting judging by the blatant display surprise that flickered across Red's usually emotionless face- his dark slender brows shooting up into his hairline. The action was not missed by the other three males- Gold specifically intrigued by this bent over to look as Red began to draw for Silver.

A perfect clock.

Red had drawn a perfect piece of clockwork. Silver hummed approvingly and Green stared at the drawing entranced- knowing perfectly well Silver didn't fear clocks or anything as such. But he glanced up at the redhead asking him silently with his eyes to explain. Silver did.

"I fear time. I fear it because it's never ending and moments can be relived because of this and thus the past can never actually be forgotten. I am afraid of what happened, what Team Rocket wanted from me; I keep going back in my mind to what if... what if they won? What if I gave myself up and you stayed behind? What if... you died?"

Silver turned to Gold who said nothing but looked down at his chest where he knew Silver was looking at the scars. Silver shook himself.

"I know it's stupid. Being caught up in the past but I can't help it. I know you still cry Gold."

Silver addressed the raven haired male directly and Gold didn't look embarrassed and nodded, admitting it.

"Yeah, I do. want to know why? Because I can't believe I made it out alive."

Gold was blunt but Green could hear his voice wavering. Morty agreed with him on that- expressing how he had blacked out after the 3rd explosion and wondered if he was dying. But woke instead to Falkner's puffy tear stained face in a hospital a day later. Falkner went over to Silver and then held out his hand for the drawing, Red passed it to him, uncaring now what happened to that specific sketchpad seeing as Silver had already ruined it. Taking the pen Falkner drew a big 'X' through it with purpose.

"You are not clockwork."

Silver stared.

Falkner continued:

"You, nor I or them, or anyone for that matter, not even Pikachu are clockwork. We might be wound up on a spring that will eventually stop one day but we aren't as simple as that. We're people, not machines. Time is important but instead of dying over and over in the past like a piece of clockwork, perhaps you need to stop thinking so old fashioned and pick up... say a remote, a T.V remote and fast-forward into the future. Where do you see yourself in ten years time?"

Falkner asked, the question being open to the floor. Red shrugged and looked at Green pointedly who blushed. Morty expressed he'd like to be living quietly in a small town in Hoenn together with Falkner- perhaps they'd have adoptive kids. Falkner gaped at Morty realising what this meant.

"Did you just indirectly propose to me?"

Falkner asked awed and Morty blinked and covered his mouth with a hand as he realised his glorious mistake. Falkner dropped the sketchpad and flew into the blonde's awaiting arms to kiss him passionately.

"Yes. My answer is yes Morty. I do. I will, oh my God! Yes, I'll say it a thousand times if I have to!"

Smiling through his tears Falkner cuddled the blonde goofily before remembering his initial question and gazed at Silver through dewy eyes.

Silver looked at Gold who gave him a crooked smile and Silver didn't know exactly how to think. All his life he had been taught life was clockwork, like clockwork, was clockwork. That you were wound up at the beginning of life and wound down till you stopped all together- dead. That different lives, love for things, others and more and that interactions round him fit together seamlessly like a huge machine and now here was one person, his best friend telling him to ignore that whole lifestyle he had created for himself... And think outside the box. Silver contemplated this- he desperately wanted to let go of the past. He really did. So he contemplated his options and glanced at the hawkeyed male nearby.

"I need some time to think about that... All my life it's been so... as much as I hate to admit it, so cookie cut. I can't answer what I'd be doing in ten years time because it's so hard for me to 'fast forward into the future'. Sorry... if it's okay, may I leave to go think about it? I want some time alone."

Silver sent his navy haired friend an apologetic smile and Falkner waved him off flippantly in a manner that suggested ironically he had all the time he wanted to think about it. Standing and walking over the Green Silver knelt and pulled the psychologist into a tight hug.

"Thanks. Sorry for being an embarrassment and a little shit."

Green patted Silver on the head gently.

"It's fine honey- don't stay out too late ok?"

Silver nodded and stepping over to Gold the mercury eyed male pressed a fleeting quick kiss to the taller males' lips before darting off and out the door, shutting it properly and neatly behind him. Falkner looked at Gold and Gold opened his mouth then closed it to stare at the front door after Silver who had disappeared so quickly.

"I'm with Silver. I cannot outright say what I'd be doing in ten years time because I can't see it. I just hope it's with him though."

Gold shrugged helplessly and Falkner sighed dramatically as he threaded his fingers through Morty's flyaway blonde hair.

"Don't tell me you need to think it over?"

Gold gave him a sheepish smile. Falkner rolled his eyes in good humour.

"Shoo then! You both obviously need to get over yourselves before you say you want to get married to each other I guess. Go meditate on your thoughts- you both still have clearly unfinished business with your traumas."

Gold shocked stared at Falkner who winked knowingly and Green chuckled at the exchange. The archer was impish as he winked again.

"I know you want to."

"Yeah but..."

"Oh just go."

Falkner laughed tossing a pair of flip flops at the teen, Gold caught them and Morty slapped Falkner in annoyance on the butt gently.

"Oi, those are my flip flops."

"Oops?"

Falkner grinned as Gold left with a purpose. Pinching Morty on the cheek the frisky archer was by the open door in a flash. Taunting the blonde Falkner, giddy from his now official engagement- well sort of- to Morty beckoned him.

"Catch me if you can!"

Morty was on his feet in seconds and Green couldn't believe how quickly that had escalated as all four boys were gone- then again... Boy will be boys- Green didn't want to keep them leashed forever. But it still astounded him that they had all just left. Just like that. Red went and closed the suite door with a huff, Pikachu was curled up on one of the sofa's like a big furry cushion, sleeping soundly. Green scratched his head absentmindedly- what originally had been his attempt to subdue them into fearing him and his authority... had ended up into a gigantic emotional session instead. But Green had to admit he didn't mind much. perhaps he wasn't built, made for anger. It wasn't in his blood. But he was glad they had revealed to one another such raw feelings, because that was taking them closer to healing properly without scars. Green felt a bit stupid though for thinking for one second those boys, no those young men didn't know the real world.

In fact in a single day- less than a day actually, they had all experienced the worst of the world and more of it than anyone would normally have to in a single lifetime. Red came over to nuzzle up against him comfortingly, Green put his arms round his tall lanky frame silently. They stayed like that for a while before Red snorted softly and pulled back to kiss him on the nose.

"I love you."

Red said almost inaudibly and Green felt his heart stop. Then start up again erratically, thudding wildly a mile a minute, he felt his cheeks flush bright magenta and his palms grow clammy from the blunt, yet so damn genuine declaration. Green felt his chest constrict as Red kissed him again, not on the nose but on the lips.

Warm and tasting of peppermint Red pulled back to send Green a clear signal, one message with his eyes alone and Green squirmed inwardly as he realised what Red wanted. Though he was no stranger when it came to sex and its mechanics, Green was a virgin in the sense Red was his first true male partner and serious long term relationship. Tugging the nervous emerald eyed male close Red focused on calming him down, petting his back in smooth long strokes, murmuring nonsense- sweet nonetheless into his ear and littering his neck and cheeks with feathery kisses. Green in response shyly slid his hands up Red's shirt to feel lean muscle before stopping in shock as he felt something that generally was not meant to be found on a person's abdomen.

"Red...?"

Green didn't feel like he wanted to know and Red nuzzled him affectionately.

"Ah. Do you like my Zen garden?"


	57. Chapter 57

Green sat on the large clean queen sized bed, the mattress was springy but firm underneath his weight and Green had a feeling... it was going to be the type of well made bed that squeaked when more vigorous and not so innocent activities were executed upon it. The emerald eyed man sighed softly more to himself than anything, the coil of warm melted 'longing' in his gut twisted with anticipation and Green wondered what it would be like to finally become- mentally slapping himself for such awfully frivolous and brainless thoughts the psychologist sat up a little bit straighter, then slumping- unsure of how to position himself without looking like he was expecting something.

Stroking the duvet, loving the crisp clean feel to the cotton and down cover Green felt betrayed that they were going to ruin such lovely untainted ground. The sheets smelt softly of tangerine and star anise. A lovely combination in his opinion, but Gold called it 'extra' and had some sort of a mild allergic reaction (a lot of sneezing- Silver had insisted Gold sit outside for ten minutes drinking water because of it whilst the redhead stowed away the cushions in an empty clothes drawer) to the aesthetic cushions strategically placed on the suite beds to make them appear larger and inviting. Then again Gold never liked anything that smelt good- Gold preferred the manly scents of sweat and... God that was disgusting. Green wondered if Gold actually smelt anything at all- he was such a filthy disgusting child anyway he probably had no sense of smell. Quickly erasing all thoughts of his naughty children from his mind- because that was honestly rather unsexy- Green crossed his legs feeling awkward and overdressed in his button up polo shirt and trousers.

It felt too hot as well. Green felt like he had to do something and reached over to grab the book he had been reading prior to the scolding turn therapy. Thumbing through the crisp pages Green sighed- he just felt so different this time and he didn't understand why. Normally he was quite confident with himself in the realm of pleasure- Green often prided himself in being self-assured and competent in many things but there was something about being with Red that caused him to come undone.

He fidgeted and tossed his book aside as he heard the shower shut off, he could see hot steam billowing out in rolling clouds from the adjoining en-suite bathroom door where Red had left it slightly ajar. Uncrossing his legs and plucking at his shirt Green hoped Red had washed thoroughly, after finding that incredibly charming and beyond delightful 'Zen Garden' in the other mans' bellybutton... (note his sarcasm) Green had made the man go shower immediately and if his dick didn't smell of fucking roses when he was done, Green swore he would send him back. Swallowing feeling his palms sweating in the most unattractive manner Green curled a little on himself unsure what to expect. He felt so weird, awkward and shy and nervous with Red. All they had ever done was cuddling and kissing. Sex... had never really been considered seeing as they had both been busy or too tired from respective jobs and other issues to even attempt. Green jumped as he heard the door click open and Red stepped out in his boxers, the item of clothing sitting low on his lean narrow hips. Green peeked over his shoulder to take a quick look.

The mountain had been cruel to Red.

Pale scars from accidents littered his forearms and yet at the same time Red's body had been sculpted, moulded to the harsh conditions. Lean and rippling with hidden power, like a snow leopard Red prowled forwards and Green shivered as he felt the mattress dip slightly as Red joined him on the bed. Stuttering softly and stumbling over his words Green slid back, trying to put some distance between himself and the sensual lean form of Red slinking up to him. He cringed as he hit the backboard of the bed and wordlessly Red leant in to nuzzle his damp nose into the brunette's ear before taking a hearty sniff. Green frowned slightly- still bewildered that all these years, he still hadn't squashed that bad habit out of Red- thank god Red only 'sniffed' people he really liked. Green had seen him 'sniff' Silver on occasion much to the pretty redheads' embarrassment as well as Gold, who had punched him in retaliation. Red still continued to sniff him anyway regardless. Green, quickly returned to the present and gently pushed Red back as the scarlet eyed male nosed the shell of his ear with much enthusiasm.

Shuddering at the action Green put his hands up to Red's shoulder's effectively pausing him this time round. Red looked at him quizzically and Green couldn't keep eye contact for long without feeling like his chest was going to burst.

It was so hot.

"S-Stop. Slow down..."

Green stammered out and Red quirked a tiny smile as if to assure him he would, yet a spark of uncertainty flickered in the depths of his crimson eyes. Leaning in close Green took in Red's freshly washed scented skin with appreciation- if there was anything that turned him on beyond belief was when his partner had just stepped out of the shower. This then meant they were clean.

"Ok..."

Green moved back, satisfied with Red's state of cleanliness; looking up at the raven through his lashes, knowing the look drove many crazy; Red's reaction was no different and in standards considering the antisocial male... the reaction was prefect, priceless, which consisted of his jaw dropping ever so slightly to gape at the sensual gaze his brunette haired lover was sending at him.

Relaxing a little at his success, Green arched his back and neck gracefully still giving Red that heated sex high stare- doing what he used to do best back in university and it was high time he used once more to his advantage- seduction. He then rested his weight on his forearms as Red, unable to stop moved in and kissed the tip of his ear softly before moving swiftly to place several hot light kisses to his exposed and offered neck- the action random yet no less pleasurable. The emerald eyed psychologist kneaded the bed sheets unconsciously, still nervous about the whole ordeal. Red huffed through his nose before nipping him sharply on the earlobe. Green yelped, hands flying up to the hurt area giving Red a betrayed look. Red blinked before sniffing at him in amusement before leaning in to kiss him. Green squeezed his eyes shut as he anticipated the kiss but cracked an eye open when it never came. Red being the antisocial little tease he was had stopped a hairsbreadth away, a smirk on his silent lips.

Green looked away before making his mind up. He really did want Red. Badly and right now Red was telling him to take it- or he wanted Green to take the lead as he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. Green didn't mind either way, he could teach him. And that was just what he did, quickly moving forwards Green pressed his lips to Red's feeling the scarlet eyed males' tiny smile and before he could move away, lanky arms snaked round his middle holding him in place. It was a sweet chaste kiss and Green shivered as he was pulled into Red's warm clean scented body. Yet before he could react Red slid a sneaky hand down from his waist to cup his ass and Green let out a small cry. Red took this as an opportunity and slid his tongue past surprised lips, he hummed gently as Green shakily pawed at his shoulders as they kissed deeply the innocent lip lock previously transforming into something more filthy.

Breaking apart Red had to admit Green was one hell of a sight, stunning, incredible- Red knew this was one time he would admit this surely had to be too much of a good thing. Green... there was no way to put it other than he was gorgeous- the psychologist was gifted not only with looks and a brain but a personality to top it off. He was so cute with his mouth hanging slightly open in amazement, lips darkened from their kisses and his eyes shimmering with want. He was just so... nice... to look at with his perfectly spiked hair in disarray and his cheeks flooded with a pretty pink colour. He was totally unlike the wild brash cocky bastard he used to be at those drunk university parties- Red couldn't see the connection- that Green and the one shyly wanting him now... they just couldn't be the same person. Red mildly wondered if Green was acting all innocent just for him. If he was Red actually didn't care- he loved Green very much, it didn't matter how he was in bed. Perhaps Green was so used to being on top he was nervous about being dominated for once. Red liked that but he himself was a bit odd with it as well having had no one in his life before- no one actually caring to give him time. Then Green came.

He was Green's first then.

And Green was his first ever and Red wished dearly his only one ever, because he felt like if he couldn't have Green then he wouldn't have anyone- his defection to Mt. Silver proved that much when Green was taken from him that time. Red was never going to let Green go again- he would fight again just to stay together, glued at the hip if need be. He loved Green so much it hurt and Red wanted his quirky little OCD obsessed lover to know that specific fact, it was vital that Green knew the depth of his love for him. It was just... a bit hard trying to express it. Red had never had such a personal dilemma before.

Pressing his forehead up against Green's, he licked the brunette on the nose gently and pressing a gentle Eskimo kiss, the tips of their noses rubbing. Red pressed his cheek up against Green's flushed warm one- loving the increase in temperature as the brunette became more flustered before asking him a simple question- he could feel Green swallow, breathe out and then hum inaudibly before answering (the whole series of motions Red found incredibly intimate and was glad only he could feel them, that only he could be this close to the handsome psychologist):

"What do you want?"

"Uh..."

Green was speechless and Red gave him a look that sent an unreadable shiver down his spine. Green liked it.

"I...I uh..."

Green mentally slapped himself for getting so overwhelmed by Red and his presence alone- he was attractive to him and Green couldn't stop raking his gaze up and over the lean lanky form of his crimson eyed love. Red repeated his question again, quietly and seriously.

Green swallowed again- Red noticed this was a regular habit of Green when it was nervous- it was quite cute and Red liked how he replied without a single hesitation or quaver in his voice this time round as the psychologist found his mind once more.

"You."

Nodding, Red dipped his head to nose aside Green's shirt collar to nibble delicate love bites into tan skin near the psychologists' collarbone. Green tilted his head back for ease of access, one hand coming up to lazily unbutton his shirt, Red pulled back to watch him, his crimson eyes focused on the ever growing expanse of skin revealed to him. Green was perfect, he had no doubts there and Red tilted his head to one side unable to recall when or how he had first been interested in Green or when he had even actively started courting him for that matter. Wrinkling his nose Red locked gazes with his lover, he could see the trust and love right there amongst the shy nervousness- but Green wanted him. He had said so himself and so Red wasn't afraid of hurting him anymore because Green trusted him.

Helping the brunette get rid of his shirt ended them both getting a bit more tangled up in one another than originally planned- the shirt eventually found its way to the bedroom floor as Green finally giving into his more basic desires and ignoring his overwhelming insecurity and nervousness- flung his arms round Red's neck pulling him close, flush together to kiss him passionately- tongues meshing together seamlessly. Green had missed this, kissing Red that is. He felt like they just didn't do it enough and shocked pulled away. Red peered at him quizzically. Green touched his lips with an air of awe- heart hammering and his face flooding with colour Green met Red's gaze in astonishment.

"Red...?"

"Hm?"

"I... I've just realised that these past few years... I've been so inactive, it might be weird."

Red's eyebrows shot up his forehead in light of this new startling revelation- it was actually quite amusing but the verdant eyed male just felt that it was one of the most important things he had come to terms with in his life so far considering Red. Green blinked at the idea- still somehow amazed at this. He had no idea he had pent up this much desire for so long and for one person alone- Green didn't think anymore he just beckoned Red to come and the scarlet eyed male rose to the call magnificently. Purring in his throat Red loomed over the smaller male before drawing him into a teasing kiss. Green now rather enthusiastic that he was finally going to let go, responded fervently- threading his fingers into the coarse wiry yet somehow strangely soft hair at the base of Red's neck. He could feel his very interested cock straining through his trousers and Green knew if he looked down he would see Red's boxers sporting a healthy tent.

Red however seemed to be hesitating for some reason and Green feeling more exposed than ever before cupped the lanky man by his face gently with an encouraging smile.

"It's ok... I want you Red, take me. You don't have to be worried for me."

Red shook his head.

"Wondering how to do it."

Red muttered eyeing his lover up with appreciation and Green flushed as he tried to imagine how and what Red meant by- 'how they would do it'. Green did secretly admit he wanted Red to just take him. But he knew that deep down Red was a total romantic and would try and do everything properly, slowly, passionately. Even if it did drag out that was okay. Green liked to explore his partners' body- Red had a nice body. Moaning in his throat Green willed himself to spread his legs a little so the raven haired male could settle comfortably in between. Red cocked his head again like a feline curiously inspecting something it liked. Green closed his eyes and bit his lip lightly, unsure of the intense gaze on his naked torso- yes Red had seen him in various stages of undress before but never in a truly sexual manner as of now.

Red kissed him again, this time more thoughtful than anything, the kiss being brief and yet lingering- Green could feel the adrenalin speeding like some illegal drug through his veins. They weren't doing much even now and Red was getting him this worked up for no apparent reason.

Green thought he was getting a breather, the sexual tension and the muggy atmosphere pressing down on them both was intense and he was glad for the pause. But Red moved, with startling fluidity and rather sharply- Green flinched and let out a cry as Red stripped him of his trousers leaving him in his boxers. Green wrinkled his nose at the mess his clothes were making on the floor. His OCD telling him to fold them- but Red distracted him mercifully with a well timed and placed hand on his interested groin. Green shivered away from the clever hand cupping his hardened member- scrambling awkwardly up to the headboard Green pushed Red back slightly who had a somewhat feral look on his normally stoic features.

"Red!"

"Hm?"

"I'm not used to..."

Green had to admit it was embarrassing, telling Red he wasn't used to being the submissive party in a relationship, having dominated more times than he had ever been the bottom. Red just shrugged. Green gaped at him.

Red winked.

Green stared, Red had just winked at him, and not just any kind of wink either, not just a friendly average wink, wink... But a honest, serious- ' I want you now baby, you're godamn hot and I want to fuck you- so wanna fuck?' sort of wink. Green was now officially speechless and just moaned in response to the saucy wink. Green then gasped as he found himself pinned by long powerful muscle. Red stared down at him his usual neutral expression fraying to reveal dormant, quiet but rather violent lust- threatening to surge up and tell Red to give in to his basic animal desire. Red didn't want to and Green was glad Red was holding back. Green knew Red more than anyone, was more beast than man- whilst that thought was a bit disconcerting when he was about to have sex with said man; it meant Red was more prone to reverting to basic instinct instead of his logic. Green patted Red on the cheek gently, moaning softly as their hard cocks' through their underwear material brushed up teasingly against one another in the close pinned embrace they currently shared.

"It's ok."

Green reassured Red and Red grunted, before dipping his head to trail blazing hot lips- still soft and warm from his scalding shower down the psychologists' sensitive, neglected torso. Green yelped as Red discovered how sensitive his nipples were. Pebbled and hard and a dusky pink colour Green bit his lower lip, curling his toes as Red kissed one nub experimentally before rolling the little bud with his lips- Green felt himself grown harder as Red's teeth grazed the poor bundle of nerves. Gasping and arching, jerkily grinding his arousal into Reds' hearing the raven grunt in surprise and pleasure- the emerald eyed male tossed his head back panting- if Red didn't stop loving his chest like it was the actual sex Green knew he would probably come without even being touched down there.

How embarrassing...

But then again... Green had to admit he hadn't had sex for several years- he had been such a workaholic... He moaned lusty and loudly, before slapping a hand over his mouth in mortification- what if their neighbouring suite could hear them!? Muffling his cries now Green, whined in the back of his throat as Red with one finger poking at his nipple whilst still teasing the other with his teeth let his free hand slither down to grasp the generous and large erection the brunette sported.

Green arched his eyes wide with shock at the tight merciless grip Red had on him- it was almost painful and risking his voice Green stopped biting on his hand which he had been using to muffle his cries- with a choked sob of pleasure Green shuddered violently as Red squeezed his trapped cock with interest.

"F-fuck! Red! Be gentle! Ah! Oh God! Ah RED!"

Green bucked his hips as his impish antisocial lover ignored his pleas to continue his own little thing. The psychologist was then again amazed at Red's intuition- for a virgin Red seemed to know what he was doing. Green had no time to react as Red tore off his boxers, hunching over the brunettes' weeping exposed cock with an air of pride. Green stilled, his nerves ignited and his body thrumming with passion and anticipation. Hot wet pants fell from his lips and Green felt like a total slut as he licked his moist lips some more, his dick drooling pearly precum, the droplets sliding, mesmerising, down the length of his ample larger than average erection.

"Don't you dare su- AH!"

Green screamed.

Red just did what he told him NOT to do. It was dirty. Filthy. Disgusting but it felt so so so good! Green twisted violently, Red holding him down by the hips, unable to control himself he was so sensitive, Green came hard. Red who had not been expecting such a load, pulled back off his smaller lovers' dick with a soft pop, his mouth, cheeks and face splattered with cum. Green panting harshly, his chestnut brown hair falling sloppily and sweaty into his verdant eyes as he stared at Red in disbelief. That was actually... rather sexy.

Dirty...

Nasty...

But... Green couldn't help it, he was entranced by what he saw.

That look on Red...

Red reached up curiously, hesitatingly to wipe his face and Green didn't have the energy to tell him to stop because it was unclean as his erection pulsed to life, surging back- reminding Green of his rather healthy yet dormant libido as Red with much enjoyment evident, licked his fingers clean of the white creamy looking fluid. Red quirked a tiny smirk at him.

"How about we try that again?"

The raven haired male suggested, his tone of voice totally incredibly bland and Green shivered despite himself- it wasn't even sexy but somehow Green found everything about Red as of now really fucking hot. Red gently slid a finger up Green's curved erection, it was a nice shape, he head was just right and Red secretly was very surprised at how fast his lover had come so fast. Shrugging it off Red threw Green a smouldering grin before returning to the task at hand, licking the tip with the broad flatness of his tongue like a cat grooming, Red proceeded to nibble the uncut head softly before sucking the large organ into his mouth with a soft moan. Green had one hand pressed up to his eyes- like a faint damsel in distress, the other his knuckles stuffed in his mouth, his nose screwed up as were his toes from the intense wet heat- the condensed pleasure wracking his body.

Green panted loosely, heavily, trying so damn hard not to let a single sound out- it was too awkward if he did. Green didn't like how he sounded when... he was like that, it was bad and he felt like Red would get so put off by his weird moans. Red was horribly good- in a sense he had no technique but he was so fucking eager and Green knew it was that act alone of giving him an awful blow job was just... too much and Green wailed into his hand, unable to think coherently as Red pulled back to press a forceful kiss to his inner thigh. Green thought he was going to die when he saw those crimson eyes staring up at him.

Fuck. That was unfair.

Green now decided Red was beyond categorising. He was... focused and enthralled by the psychologist and Green found that so flattering he shyly hid his face, unable to hold the stare. There was a pause as Red stroked his artistic hands down the brunettes' torso in luxurious long firm strokes before leaning over him to pin his smaller lover with ease.

"How do I do it?"

Red asked simply, bluntly and Green refrained from laughing hysterically through the sheer amount of pure liquid heat and want pulsing through his veins. He was so fucking ready for Red and even cast aside his fears of being a totally pathetic partner... Honestly... They had gotten this far and now Red was asking him how to 'do it'. Laughing would be cruel though, Red didn't know much about sex, or the act of it- the poor soul never had a proper childhood let alone social education on how to make friends, speak and heaven forbid relationships, sex and love. Green swallowed, finding it hard to take the lead when held down in such a compromising position. But it was a bit hot how Red was barely using any of his true strength to hold him down. Finding that if he strained against Red's pinioning Green realised he was helpless and he tossed his head back with a throaty gasp.

"Just... oh fuck... just fuck me Red! It's not difficult just down there! ugh!"

Green gritted out feeling like he could simply cry now from embarrassment, Red's eyebrows slowly crept up his forehead as he stared at Green in vague disbelief and amusement. Nuzzling his teary eyed love Red slid a knee between Green's legs and eased them apart, spreading them gently. Green hid his face with both hands- unable to look. Red interested leant in closely to inspect the verdant eyed males' arse. Pert and in Red's opinion, incredibly cute- he bit a teasing, naughty kiss to the rounded muscle. Green yelped and Red blinked at him slowly, his clever artistic hands, strong fingers massaging slow circles into the warm taut flesh of tan buttocks.

"I need to prepare you."

Red stated quietly and Green cursed mentally. They had no lube at all. Or condoms. Holy shit. Green horrified that they had missed such a detail cringed as Red prowled up to meet him face to face before offering him his fingers. Green shook his head- REFUSING just plain rejecting the idea of using his own saliva as lubrication. Red didn't seem to understand how unhygienic this all was! If he wasn't so in love with the antisocial, Green knew they wouldn't even be having sex! Shuddering as a new wave of lust blazed through him as Red flicked his healthy fat erection with a tiny smile Green wondered what to do. His thoughts were rudely interrupted as Red slurped rather noisily at his fingers- Green cringed. SHIT.

Trying to wriggle away from the inevitable Green groaned and cursed out in every language he could as Red held him down easily. Green glowered at him through the haze of lust pooling in his mind.

"Touch me there and I'll scream bloody murder."

Green hissed- now really against what they were about to do upon realisation that they were going to do this unprotected and Red looked so fucking amused, Green wanted to kick him.

"This is really disgusting and unhygienic you know!"

He continued and Red shrugged.

"Don't you DARE-AH!"

Green shrieked as Red slid his slim index finger into his prissy lover, all the while holding his legs apart gently but with a firm grip- having been told before it was alright. Green jerked and convulsed, breathless, shocked and speechless that Red had defied him and his wishes. Green opened his mouth to scream just as intended and Red merely added another finger, effectively turning his scream into a pathetic little gasp of pleasure.

"It's fine if you're willing."

Red informed the brunette sagely and Green wanted to kick him so badly. Glaring silently up at Red as he breathed heavily through his nose- trying to accommodate the shock of having something inside of him for the first time. Green struggled weakly, feeling about as strong as a newborn child. Red wriggled his fingers before adding a third and Green hissed out a pained breath and Red saw the problem immediately. Leaning down he kissed Green sweetly to ease his mind off the difficulties he was experiencing. It worked marginally and the tight heat suffocating his fingers lessened considerably. Red moved his fingers a fraction and Green sighed as the scarlet eyed male kissed him on the chin before nuzzling one of his perked nipples- causing the intelligent male to stifle a hearty whine of pleasure, wanting more.

"Relax."

Red muttered, concentrating on the expressions the emerald eyed love was making- soaking them all up like an eager sponge- loving the cute crease of his brow and the way Green's lips drew back slightly to reveal neat even perfectly straight teeth in a growl of lusty want and yet annoyance and pain.

"I want to do it now."

Red informed him and Green now beyond caring tugged uselessly at Red's strong firm grip pinning him down, Red slipped his fingers out from Green with a soft squelch and Red loved the sound.

"Fuck!"

Green cried out shutting his eyes tightly as Red shucked his boxers and Green had no idea what to imagine- not daring to look as he felt the blunt head of Red's hard hot dick press luxuriously up against his entrance- still twitching anxiously. Red thought it was double cute that Green was still fighting him.

"This isn't disgusting Green."

Red said softly before jerking his hips forwards and sliding slowly into Green who stared blankly up at him, unseeing his mouth open in surprise. Fully sheathed Red let out a low guttural groan- feeling like he just wanted to stay like this forever inside of Green- his delicious warmth. Green was gasping and tearing and his chest was rising and falling rapidly, tan skin coated in a thin film of sweat. He still looked so unreal it hurt. Red petted Green on the cheek in consolation as he waited for his smaller love to adjust to him.

Green grit his teeth, Red was long. That was what made it uncomfortable, he felt so full because of this, like he shouldn't be feeling the scarlet eyed antisocial this... intimately. Red moved slightly and Green clenched his fists tighter.

"Slow down!"

He groaned and Red snorted anxiously in response. Red grinned quietly at him and moved again and Green managed to head butt his dominant partner- albeit a tad awkwardly.

"Stop! Seriously! Red... I... I need ah... Time out! Fuck! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SHOVED MY DICK IN YOU!? THIS HURTS!"

Green roared as Red pumped his hips shallowly, Red paused to consider this idea and shrugged before stroking Green's face before ruffling his hair in a rather patronising yet affectionate manner. Green growled in his throat and Red nipped him on the ear in consolation.

"Sorry."

Red murmured and then pressing a hot quick kiss to Green's mouth he pulled back and then jolt his hips forwards, surging his neglected illegally hard cock into Green who all but wailed as he realised Red was not going to listen this time. But Green found that now the pleasure was soaking into his muscles and bones and heart... He didn't care if it was dirty... He loved Red.

He loved Red so much it hurt and... Green spasmed violently as Red's slender long member grazed a part of him deep inside that made everything fucking godamn psychedelic.

"Again- t-th-there! mmn~ oh God... Red!"

Green clutched at the raven haired mans' shoulders desperately as he rode out his pleasure- letting Red plough into him with strong firm, precise thrusts- not too fast or slow, but incredibly accurate as expected. Green let his head loll, it was so hot he could die- his breath coming out ragged and moist- Red bite his collarbone in the heat of the moment, his cock still throbbing and molten hot inside, streaking bolts of pleasure in the verdant eyed psychologist. He loved how Green was so tight and so... soft and easy to sink into. Red didn't know if that was the right word, yet pulling out Red pulled Green round onto all fours. The brunette moaned, making to protest at the manhandling but muffled a lusty scream into the bed sheets as Red re-entered him, his rhythm was set and reaching down Red closed a fist round Green's drooling erection, humming peaceably before kissing the downy strands of chestnut hair at the base and back of Green's slender lithe neck. Green all but clawed at the bed sheets- furious at his lace of self control and at how shamelessly he was just taking it, moaning, gasping, loving it.

He loved how Red was just taking and Green was ok with that because he said it was ok. Eyes rolling back into his head Green arched and whispered brokenly- warped muddled versions of Red's name- which in all reality shouldn't be possible because he name was so short- yet... Green now mindless with pleasure as Red angled his thrusts so that the tip of his eager cock slammed into his prostate on ever blow- for a virgin... Red was surprisingly meticulous in how he well... fucked. Green liked the specific roll of the hips- grinding his dick into him further after each inward thrust.

It was hot.

Green choked a little as Red's free hand, the fingers brushed over his balls, teasing them lightly as he thrust his cock powerful yet controlled and Green couldn't hold it any longer, crashing over the edge in a blur of white and total confusion and a loud scream of Red's name in a high pitched cry of completion.

The sensation of cumming that hard was incredible and Green thrashed wildly as he spilt all over until every last drop of milky cum was spent, Red holding him up by his hips still on his knees as the psychologist felt his arms give way and slumping, pressing his sweaty flushed face into the equally mussed bed sheets Green could feel his own semen trickling slowly down his thighs and as Red wiped his hand on his lower back Green felt the raven's ample dick twitch lovingly inside him.

Red still hadn't come.

Green shivered as Red merely grinded, causing delicious friction and Green huffed exhausted and sexual into the mattress. Red leant over the gorgeous span of Green's athletic back and licked a terrifying hot wet stripe from his tailbone to his shoulder blades- Green arched violently and scrabbled at the bed covers in response. Green looked over his shoulder pleadingly at Red and that was the final push Red needed, the passionate flushed expression Green had sent him, pleading and yearning for him badly- his glossy kissable lips stained a dark pink and his emerald eyes tinted with satisfaction... Red growled in his chest and came hard.

Green jerked and shuddered as he felt the scorching liquid bubble inside him and Red slid out instantly, Green hissed at the abrupt sensation and felt his entrance pulse in confusion as it tried to accommodate the fact it was filled yet not. Breathing heavily and just focusing on feeling Green sunk into the bed with a sigh as Red released his hold. Green just KNEW he would find finger mark bruises on his hips later from where Red had gripped him so hard.

He heard Red move to the side to give him space and settle beside him- turning to send his lover a sappy glare Green reached out to bat at Red playfully, missing him by miles though.

"Still mad that you didn't use protection."

Red cocked an eyebrow and Green felt his face heat up again- whenever Red expressed himself... Green knew he was never going to get over it because... strangely enough it turned him on so much... Embarrassed Green turned away and then froze up as he head the raven shuffle up to cuddle him from behind. Positively glowing pink Green tried to escape but red hushed him simply and then kissed him on the forehead, massaging his smaller lovers' sore hips with his clever artistic hands. Blissful and happy and so... sleepy and... full... Green could feel the lull of sleep draping over him.

With one final snort of amusement Red reached over to drag the covers over before turning out the bathroom lights from the master switch next to the bed. Snuggling back with his perfectionist pf a partner Red rubbed his cheek against Green's lovingly.

"I love you."

He said simply and Green his heart already punctured from such sex with Red passed out completely- heart going into a frenzy that Red had told him and Green unable to respond hummed his approval. Chuckling Red closed his eyes- feeling fully satisfied.

Green was so cute.


	58. Chapter 58

Gold wandered aimlessly down the darkened beach, enjoying the pleasant warm summer breeze that drifted in. The waves, cool in the evenings lapped at his bare feet- Gold wondered if Morty would kill him for losing his flip flops. Deciding Morty wouldn't give a fuck about them, Gold continued to kick his feet through the sand without much further consideration on the matter. Gold found he really liked the beach, the smell, the feel, the sort of thing he associated with a beach was happiness... but then again at the same time the beach could be a soulful melancholic resting place for the departed.

Gold knew that much from bedtime stories when he was a child, too many times he had listened, wide eyed, to lovers parting at sea, on a beach- the one left behind- usually a woman, would wait until she wasted away on the shoreline. Gold wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve, there was something in the air on this island that he was allergic to, it was probably his hay fever reacting to all the wedding decorations strung everywhere. Sighing Gold drew patterns in the damp sand.

There was something strangely calm about the night that Gold really loved. He felt like it was peaceful and quiet where nothing could disturb him when he needed to think like this. It was like a blanket of privacy more than anything and Gold found that soothing to him and his nerves and everything that he needed to try and understand about himself became easier to untangle in the comforting summer night of the beautiful Sinnoh island hotel- the setting was pure bliss and Gold just allowed himself to enjoy himself for several heartbeats.

Sitting down in the sand Gold swept his fingers through the fine grains, liking the saline scent of the ocean and the rustle of the palm trees in the wind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath- already he felt much lighter- sure he had been feeling good lately and everything seemed to be back into some state of order in his life with Green hauling Red's ass from the mountain and all... But deep down Gold had always known he would have to eventually come to terms with his repressed memories- trauma wasn't an easy thing to get over. For some it could take a whole lifetime. Gold knew he could make it- he would make it, but first he needed to love himself and what he did and accept it...

He gazed about the silvery moonlit beach quietly, listening to the waves and the crickets chirping off in the dark foliage near the wooden dock that ran on the top of the sand at the hem of the beach- so beach strollers during the day could take the less sandy path if they chose.

It was so peaceful.

Scratching his nose vaguely he wedged his feet deeper into the sand as he thought. The moon was three quarters full and the tides were coming in, Gold didn't mind getting wet though as the waves lapped at his toes. Taking in a deep breath Gold attempted to make coherency of his mind. He needed to sort it all out first before he could even being to 'meditate' on his issues and traumas. One section of his mind was screaming at him that he was stressed and he couldn't take it anymore. Another section of his mind, the more rational side was calling out to him that it was high time that he stopped behaving like a child and became a man. That he had to grow up, not tomorrow, but now. Gold paused as the waves lapped round his heels now- the tide creeping quietly up the beach. The eagle eyed male cracked his knuckles deep in thought. Growing up. That had always been his problem, immature and arrogant Gold had to admit he knew he had been insufferable at times and wondered, how the hell Green had coped.

He owed the psychologist a big apology in fact.

He had been a stupid child. Ignorant and angry and Gold laughed at his past self, somewhat revolted that he had had such a violent and unruly and rather ugly personality. Gold rubbed his wrists and then swiftly looked down as he repeated the action, this time round with much more care and precision- feeling the strong cords and veins in his hands.

His wrists were smooth and unmarked and Silvers' were a mapped network of awful slashes. Gold shuddered and swallowed the fear in his chest- the kind of fear he knew was irrational- as he recalled Silver bleeding everywhere and all he could think of was just stopping it. Just grabbing the nearest medical kit and stopping the redhead from bleeding. Blood and Silver had never been a good combination for him. Gold had known that from the very moment he had met the mercury eyed male. It just... looked awful, scary... sad...

Because back then it suited him. The scarlet had suited Silver so frighteningly well Gold never wanted to see it again, ever. Why he though it suited him was because of the contrast- someone so painfully hurting with themselves physically letting that pain flow through cutting... It made sense. Gold knew that was his morbid romantic side speaking for him and quickly pushed it aside- that was irrelevant now. Silver had given up the awful 'hobby' and Gold was glad...

In fact when he had first seen Silver standing so uncaringly, so ignorantly and coldly in Green's office... Gold had seen his bandages and his pain. Gold had hated him instantly because of how pathetic he looked. That he could be pushed over without being touched at all. Gold had hated Silver so much back then because Silver's total hatred and stubbornness to see the world was pretty awful. But when Green had made them apologise and share a room, a godamn bed... Gold felt like it was the end of the world- like he couldn't survive something like that.

But...

Little by little Gold came to see Silver differently. Naturally because of Greens' expert care he too changed but Silver was most noticeable in his development. Gold held up a handful of sand, watching as the soft golden grains trickled between, slipping through his fingers. Silver had changed so much and the loudest part of his brain was all about Silver. As stupid as it sounded, Gold couldn't help it, his thoughts were consumed by the beautiful redhead and Gold had irrational fears considering him- he kept replaying that terrifying moment in which Silver had shot him- and nearly shooting himself at the same time. When he had shot Silver... Turning such a dangerous weapon on his lover had been the hardest decision of his life and Gold knew he was glad he did it.

But.

He still regretted it though, the idea that he did it to save them both from spiralling down into insanity and rage still didn't take away the act of him actually turning a gun onto Silver and shooting him. It was something Gold still felt tremendously about. He had killed people back then. Gold knew he had had no choice but to fight but that didn't stop him from having a conscience. Those people no matter how corrupt- some of them probably had had families- children, people who loved them too. It was selfish to think that because they were fighting for the wrong cause- the bad one, that they weren't loved and it was okay to kill them. No.

No.

Gold knew that several men he had killed on that day of pure horror- he knew they must've had friends or family or lovers who cared about them. Gold rubbed his face as he realised this and quickly envisioned himself in that scenario. If Silver died.

If he had died...

Gold whilst despising, loathing Team Rocket forever for what they had done to the world and to him and to Silver and to everyone he had ever known and loved to the ends of the earth. He could 't hate the grunts. It was like how Silver had confessed to him he hadn't killed a single man until Proton threatened to kill Gold, him, only then had the redhead broken, and killed. Silver had love hate ideals whilst he didn't blame the grunts, he frowned upon them for making that wrong decision. Because whilst they were part of Team Rocket they were carrying out orders- some who truly wanted towards the evil selfish cause and others who merely made the wrong choice... It was just so difficult to reconcile killing with these people... One side of him said they all deserved it and the other said no- they didn't because they could've served a sentence in jail instead- killing them hadn't been the right way... But it was self defence. It was either kill or be killed- in fact disabling them had been cruel too...

But what else could he do? What other choice did he have?

Gold looked up momentarily distracted as he heard footsteps, another set of bare feet padding up behind him, Gold smiled briefly up at Morty who waved slightly in hello before sitting down heavily next to the raven in the sand before drawing his knees up to his chest with a hiss as the high tide lapped cool and refreshing at his feet.

"Hey."

Gold muttered, not feeling particularly conversational as of the moment- too troubled to consider having a friendly chat with the crippled gymnast. Morty rested his blonde head on his folded arms and gave Gold a serious once over, his violet eyes critical and searching.

"You look you've seen a ghost."

Morty commented darkly and Gold stared at him, Morty shrugged.

"Just an expression. What's up? You left really suddenly, I wanted to make sure you were ok. That and Falkner is too fucking fast, I never knew he could run that fast, maybe I'm just getting old- so I couldn't catch him. Anyway... what's up?"

Gold nodded and Morty prodded some more, Gold sighed knowing his friend wouldn't stop bugging him until he spilt all the beans.

"You know how you... passed out during Team Rocket's attack?"

"Yup. It was excellent."

"Morty, seriously."

"I was on cloud nine, absolutely incredible."

"Dude, Morty."

"But I was considered dead and left behind, it was traumatic for me too man,"

"MORTY!"

Gold was surprised at the strength, the sheer magnitude of his own voice, Morty blinked slowly and lifted his head from his arms with a small sniff as he regarded the hawkeyed male with mild surprise. Rubbing the back of his neck Morty sighed:

"What? I'm trying to lighten the mood here, you're acting like you're going to tell me you nearly killed Silver."

"Morty, I DID. I... I could've killed Silver for fucks' sake! I shot him!"

Morty was silent, stunned that his prior joking and rather sarcastic statement was actually true. Gold was glad the blonde was, that he had rendered him speechless, Morty opened his mouth and the closed it, his amethyst purple eyes swimming with unreadable emotions. Finally Morty spoke, his voice quiet and laced tightly as he questioned the highly sensitised Gold gently.

"What made you think of that?"

"It's been on my mind since the day it happened. What if I aimed... wrong?"

Gold responded softly, looking out at the shimmering waves, each lined individually with their hems of silver moonlight, the ripples of the water making the whole scene serene and relaxing despite the topic concerned. Gold was afraid.

He was afraid of discussing this topic so much because it spoke so much about him as a person. Morty however didn't seem to think so, blunt as ever and down to earth as usual and cocked his head to one side. Whilst Morty was a spiritual man, he didn't dwell on the 'ghosts' that could've been, he respected and acknowledged the existing ghosts. But then again he had never had childhood traumas, perhaps it was different when you added that sort of equation into the mix.

"Why?"

"Because he would've shot himself."

Gold muttered and Morty nodded slowly, digesting this information. He then reached over and smacked Gold gently on the back of the head. Gold rubbed the affected area and sent Morty a look. Morty stared back just as strongly, his amethyst gaze searching.

"Dude, snap out of it. That's the past. You aimed as you wanted to aim and so Silver's okay."

"Morty it's not as simple as 'that's the past'. I did things that I can never potentially justify.-"

Morty cut over the teen roughly.

"No, bro, shut the fuck up for one second. You see me right? I may not have killed anyone, but Falkner did. That sensitive boy cried and didn't eat for months and months because of how psychologically wounded and fractured he was. I was so worried, scared for him that I was going to lose Falkner not because of the war. But because I wasn't strong enough to tell him that he did it because he had to, because if he didn't we would both be dead. If it weren't for him I would be dead. He still carried my body out of there regardless if I was alive or not. But Falkner saw I lived and he tried his best, so fucking hard- my sweetheart- to become who he used to be. He's not perfect and never will be but he is at ease finally with his deeds... What I'm trying to tell you Gold, is that you killed people and you nearly killed Silver. Can you live with that?"

"That's the probl-"

Morty interrupted him again, annoyed Gold glared at him but Morty held up a hand for his silence for just one more moment.

"That IS the problem. Tell me Gold, is there anything you like about yourself? Anything at all?"

Gold honestly thought about the question, amazed that he found nothing, normally he would smirk and declare everything about him was perfect but... somehow that had changed and Gold shook his head slowly. Of course he didn't hate himself or anything, he just... didn't like the underdeveloped human being he saw in the mirror. He knew Green and Silver thought highly of him and how far he had come and changed, but personally Gold never truly saw that transformation very relevant. That was just a reality check. The issue here now was who he was willing to become.

"You can either stand up and move on because you know it was against your morals and your own personal philosophies, or you can deny everything, yourself, Silver and everyone round you by deluding yourself that what you did was wrong. Do you think killing those people was wrong?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Morty said with much vindication and Gold nodded before doing a double take and staring at Morty who grinned.

"Now I have your attention dumbass. I said good because yes it was wrong. Are you ok with it?"

"No."

Morty smacked him, Gold hissed and Morty jerked his head at Gold irritably.

"Wrong answer Gold!"

"Ow! What the fuck is this even about?! Of course I'm not ok with killing people!"

Morty shook his head before flicking Gold on the forehead and sitting back on his haunches.

"I think you're missing the basic point here... Okay, I'll start off easy: Gold what is the single quality in Silver you love the most? And before you say something obvious like his personality- I want you to think about it, deeply. Go."

Gold frowned lightly at the blonde before turning away to do as he was told. The things he loved about Silver... well, that was pretty much everything, right down to the weird crooked toe the redhead had on his right foot. Personality wise Silver was gentle, sweet and caring and whilst he had a hot temper, Silver barely reverted to true anger. Silver was funny, and so cute when he tried so hard to draw but failed. Silver could sing but preferred not to, he was so shy. The endearing thing was he was so bashful and humble about anything he did right. But the longer the pondered upon his gorgeous lover Gold came to the conclusion that the single quality he loved in Silver was Silver. Gold looked up at Morty who was staring placidly up at the moon.

"Done?"

"Yeah."

"Care to tell me?"

Gold shook his head and gave Morty a smile. Morty was stricken by the smile Gold threw at him, it was vulnerable, loving, tender, gentle, calm and accepting as well as the fact it was a godamn gorgeous smile- Gold looked incredibly handsome; if only Silver could've witnessed it. Morty raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"You sly dog. I get it now."

Morty knew Gold had smiled on purpose because all he ever needed to say about Silver and the single quality he loved the most about the mercury eyed male was all in his smile. That had to be the most powerful response he had gotten yet out of the hawkeyed teen. Punching Gold good naturedly on the shoulder Morty eyed him up from the corners of his vision.

"Moving on. Thought experiment time. Imagine the entire population of our world is under threat from being obliterated by nuclear warfare, you are the one who makes the decision to whether we all die or not. You are held at gunpoint- either you kill your best friends' helpless severely handicapped child, if you do then you save everyone's' hides and potentially would suffer hell from your best friend for the rest of your life. If you chose not to, then we all die. What would you do and why? It has to be a good reason, if it isn't I'll kick you."

Morty threatened and Gold heaved a big sigh at this as he weighed up the options of the thought experiment. It really was a no brainer.

"I'd kill the child."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I'd end up saving the world- I think that because of the number of lives at stake just... one life to save billions is- you just can't argue with that ratio."

Morty sat back looking satisfied. Gold was confused.

"There, right there."

Morty poked Gold in the chest.

"Now apply that to your situation."

Gold was still confused and Morty rolled his eyes.

"Fine because you're a dumbass. Thought experiment number two. Forget the saving the world idea but remember your answer. There's a horribly sick child who will die soon but the doctors are doing everything they can to keep him alive and help him recover .But next door there's a child in need of a heart transplant and that sick child has the perfect match that they need. The dilemma is the sick child has a couple months to go before he finally passes away. The boy who needs to heart will die within the next 24 hours if he doesn't get the heart he needs. What would you do?"

Morty looked at Gold seriously who gazed at the blonde, mute with surprise and mild disturbance at the idea. Morty motioned for him to say something. Gold blinked rapidly and chewed the new experiment over in his mind.

"I... I cannot answer that."

Morty rolled his eyes.

"You have too much of a guilt train. Dude, for one second just pretend you don't have to bear the weight of the consequences. Okay?"

"Fine. I'd let them both die."

Gold muttered and Morty raised his eyebrows in surprise- not expecting it in the slightest. Gold sent him a tiny smirk.

"Because both are going to die anyway. Both are critically ill. It's kinder to let both die than to save one- I mean what happens if the transplant fails? You did say forget the consequences and that I shouldn't feel guilty or anything."

Morty sighed- there was just no getting through to Gold like this, shaping a small sand dome in front of him lazily, Morty watched Gold blow his fringe out of his eyes with a huff.

"Okay. Now this is a real case study. A real situation because YOU lived it. You did it. If you hadn't shot Silver, then would've killed himself and left you in a world of anger, insanity and hurt. Dramatic, yes, but true- I could totally see you regressing back into from what I heard from Green- a supremely bigoted, violent arsehole."

"Thanks."

Gold commented dryly, totally (note the sarcasm he was using here- Gold never really understood why not many people realise he was being sarcastic) at ease with his past character summation. Morty continued with much fervour.

"You could've killed yourself which in my opinion would've been the stupidest thing you could've done, I swear if you had killed yourself because of that I would've brought you back to life and killed you again. Silver turned that gun on you because he was afraid- deluded by his overwhelming fear. He didn't realise it was you, he shot you and came back to his senses. Upon realising how dangerous he was in a split moment of true raw frenzied panic he tried to terminate the source of the threat- himself. Now Gold, ask yourself this question, why did you shoot Silver?"

Gold sat directly in front of his blonde friend brow lightly furrowed in concentration. Morty lay back on the warm sand as he waited. Tracing swirls into the sand Gold swallowed. He did it because it was the only thing he could've done.

"Because I didn't want Silver to die. I didn't want him to die because I wasn't brave enough to pull the trigger."

"Were you glad you pulled that trigger?"

"Yes."

'What were you feeling then? At that time?"

"Fear, because I loved him so much, we were losing so much and just as it seemed the tables were turning I couldn't relax knowing Silver was out there dousing himself in blood so I went to find him before something went wrong... I'm glad I made those choices."

"What did you do after you shot him?"

"Dropped the gun and went to him. Fuck. What else would I do?!"

"I see. Now Gold the big question- can you live with the knowledge that you can tap into your crueller, uglier animalistic side, the scary side of humanity and kill another human?"

Gold closed his namesake eyes thoughtfully and took a deep breath. In the end... Morty had been... surprisingly insightful, he felt better, not by a significant margin but enough to make him feel more at ease with himself.

"Yeah."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Seriously."

"Yes!"

"Really well and truly?"

"Oh for fucks sake YES!"

"Really really?!"

"Damnit Morty, how many times do I have to say yes?!"

"REEEAALLLY?"

"Morty."

"What? No really Gold, do you mean it?

"Yeessss!"

"Really?"

"..."

"Really?"

"... Morty..."

"Honestly?"

"I'm going to..."

"REAAALLLLLLY!?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FUCKING RIP YOUR SPLEEN OUT WITH A SPOON YOU ANNOYING LITTLE DICKSHIT!"

Gold snarled- finally having enough, pinning the blonde with one of his famous piercing death glares. Morty slowly sat up before bringing his hands together in the slowest, most irritatingly amusing 'slow motion applause' ever (Morty called this his 'epic' clap- because seriously, it's epic). Gold raised an eyebrow at Morty who eventually picked up to speed, clapping normally before cuffing him over the head with a snarky grin.

"Well done."

"Dude you're fucking annoying."

Gold muttered, rubbing his neck, mildly disappointed in himself for losing his short temper- whilst not explosive and violent, Gold still knew he owned a hot temper and Morty seemed to push his buttons better than anyone- it was probably that really annoying pitch the gymnasts' voice took on when he was being a total pest. Morty smiled muted at him suddenly serious and docile.

"But really Gold, if you truly feel like you've understood what I've talked to you about... then I think Silver has something to tell you."

Gold looked surprised.

"Where is Silver?"

"Where do you think he would be?"

Gold stood abruptly brushing the sand off of his legs as he did so. Looking down at Morty he held out his hand to help him up but the blonde smiled serenely and shook his head, wriggling his toes in the sand.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here a while, wait for Falkner to come catch me. And Gold?"

Gold turned back, halfway back up the beach to listen, Morty looked over his shoulder at the raven haired teen.

"You're a good person. Don't forget it. Silver knows it. You do too. You just need to realise it."

Gold snorted softly.

"I think we both know who's the better man here right now."

Morty shrugged and send Gold an ambiguous smile.

"I think that man is you. Go on now, fuck off, Silver's waiting for you."

Gold grinned and flipped the blonde off heartily and upon receiving the gentle scoff of acknowledgement the hawkeyed male took to a loping striding run.

Silver was facing his own traumas. Bigger, scarier ones. Gold wanted to tell him it was okay.

It was going to be okay.

He knew it was. Gold slowed to a walk, he wasn't in any hurry to find Silver, he had all the time in the world to find his lover. Stopping completely Gold laughed, more to himself than anything.

Somehow whilst he knew it was still going to take some time and possibly more agonising to get used to his knew morals... Gold faced the new side of himself, the unlocked part of his psyche and knew it was okay.

Heart skipping a beat Gold looked down at his elongated shadow in the moonlight and felt very small against it. Like he had big shoes to fill in once more. But this time the difference felt right- like he had grown into those shoes at last and now he just had to get used to them, break them in. It was a scary but wonderful feeling- and he wasn't alone.

Gold then realised with a jolt, this was what if felt like to grow up.


	59. Chapter 59

Silver stared at his warped, distorted reflection thoughtfully, sighing he sat on the edge of the basin of the fountain. Cool marble and filled with jewel like pebbles in the bottom; it was rather quaint and very proper in its old fashioned design. Sweeping and arching up into the sky with an angel spreading it's frozen wings for eternity. Desperately wishing to embrace the heavens with its leaden feathers. It was ironically in retrospect to this, a wishing fountain; but it was beautiful. Silver snorted as he spied a couple cents in the shimmering base before turning back to face Falkner. The archer tilted his navy head to one side in confusion as he contemplated the issue presented before him.

"I don't understand Silver. You say your life is determined and fixed, clockwork. But I don't see that in you. You're more free than a single bird with all the liberty in the world,"

Silver shrugged at this, he couldn't see it otherwise, Falkner ran a hand through his hair making it stick slightly up at the back of his head. Chewing on the inside of his cheek Falkner tried to express himself in more elaborate terms. Falkner knew he wasn't a philosopher- that was Morty. He was an athlete, he spoke a thousand words with a single arrow alone and right now Falkner wished Silver knew what he wanted to say. The redhead waited patiently as he watched his friend scrounge round for the right words. Hopeless, endearing and helplessly lost with what he wanted to say Falkner decided to be the arrow and say what he could.

"Silver, I know you've been brought up the difficult way, by an uncaring, unloving father and no mother. My father was stern and strict and my mother left him because he just couldn't see love the way she did. He was cruel to me too- my training was a result of who I am now- but he loved me so much as well. Yet he desperately wanted me to grow up to be proud a man who could handle himself. I owe him a lot. You on the other hand were abused and kicked around so you became inward, you began to hate yourself for not being who your father wanted you to be. My Dad told me always be proud of who you are. He raised hunting eagles too, and told me- 'Falkner, see this cruel beak? See these awful talons? See the muscle and power? See how proud it looks? See how it holds its head high and chest thrown out because it knows what it is- a stone cold killer. Do you see it?"

Silver sat down on the edge of the fountain wall and watched the archer wave his hands about theatrically. Falkner stood in front of the mercury eyed male and looked down at him kindly. Silver gazed back up at him willing his friend to continue.

"I said yes father. I do see it. He seemed pleased by my answer, but not by the boy he saw. So I worked to become the man he wanted in me. Until I realised I could become someone else. You were brought up to know one day you are going to die and that you had a duty to fulfil. But now you live a different life to that one."

A different life...

That alone sounded foreign to him and Silver liked the, no loved the sound of his freedom. So close he could taste it but first he had to get through his own mind to obtain that final nirvana. But there had been ups and downs and essentially that his journey had been rocky and full of hardships Silver knew he wanted to dearly forget, it clawed up inside of him telling him that it was perhaps time... To move on. Nevertheless moving on was a HUGE step for him, being sheltered all his life- albeit in a sick twisted way, he has survived due to others and this time, Silver wanted to do it all on his own, sure with support but it was time to pretty much pull his socks up and enter the adult world.

Thus...

Falkner did have a very valid point and Silver vaguely wondered if he was going to be able to ingrain that philosophy into his mind. That sense of duty was still there but not because he was trapped in the past, but because he felt like he still needed to atone for the horrors his fathers' organisation had caused. In a sense that was self defeating as it meant he was still clinging by a spiders' thread to his awful childhood. But he was get over it. He had to, Silver was determined to do so. Falkner flapped his arms experimentally and Silver chuckled at the diminutive attention span his friend possessed. Falkner never held anything for long in his mind unless it considered archery, Morty and birds. Falkner looked up at the sky and dropped his arms with a sigh and grinned down at Silver.

"I used to believe one day I was going to fly. My father used to smack me and tell me to get over it because humans are biologically incapable of flying."

"I think you can fly."

Silver replied propping his hand on his chest before reaching round to pull his long dark foxy red hair out of the way of the fountain spray with a small quick movement. Falkner gave him such a wistful smile and looked up at the glimmering stars and the shiny dollar moon with much pain evident on his features. Silver gave the cool night-lights sparing scrutiny, never really having much time or love for such things, but was taken painfully sweetly back to the night where Gold yanked him up to the roof in Viridian to watch shooting stars streak across the sky. Silver then wondered if Gold had made a wish then.

He hadn't.

He wished he had but the moment had been so quick he hadn't had time to think of one, but then again that was what made wishes fleeting and special. They were 'the spur of the moment' thing but at the same time they needed to 'believe' in the dream to understand their wants and desires and therefore develop a dream. Silver knew now after all that time... he knew his one last true wish:

A happy ending was his wish.

Cheesy yes, but Silver knew that when he was younger, he had read some fairytales, not just any fairytales, but the classical ones- the ones with the UNHAPPY endings, because he knew there was no such thing as happily ever after. Yet, the Knights in shining armour, handsome princes sweeping princesses off their feet and riding into the sunset somehow became locked within his mind despite the gory moral endings of the original tales. He had deep down so believed in them and then had that stolen in an instant due to the naivety of his mind but now...

It felt like he could believe in that again.

But more importantly, Silver wanted to ask Gold if he had ever wished upon a star properly. Silver returned his attention back to the forlornly flapping form of Falkner who looked so desperate to take off it was comical. Snorting softly Silver brushed several strands of wine red hair out of his mercury steel eyes. Falkner stopped slowly and sent the redhead a wry and astonishingly sad smile. It was a bit disconcerting to see such a lonely expression on the happy and exuberant archers' features. Falkner rolled his shoulders a little, casting the moon another longing glance before speaking:

"Maybe...Not really. But I don't count upon it anymore because... Man can't fly on his own, it's impossible. I'd love to... but I cannot. It was a childish dream and to be honest I need to grow up and forget my naive connections."

Silver shook his head, surprised that the navy haired archer was so closed minded on the topic. Reaching out Silver poked Falkner in the ribs and the bluenette inched away with a jerk- a soft giggle escaping his lips. Silver loosely twisted his waist length hair, shining a dark bronze wine colour in the muted soft light of the summer evening.

"You are flying Falkner, just not in the literal sense you think."

Falkner gaped at him and Silver waved at him a bit to notify him of his manners, Falkner shut his flapping jaw and cleared his throat before motion to the redhead to walk and talk. Silver stood, casting the gorgeous wishing fountain one last look. Digging in his pockets Silver found several coins that were typical loose change. Tossing Falkner a few Silver grinned at him shyly.

"With me?"

Falkner looked down at the dirty well used coins in his hand and chuckled with a good-natured shake of his head.

"You know better than I do that this doesn't work. We aren't dreamers Silv."

"Hey dreams can begin small. You just have to wish hard enough. God that sounds like total sap."

Silver threw back before groaning and pressing his knuckles into his forehead at how ridiculous they were making this out to be and Falkner dipped his head in acknowledgement- he couldn't argue with that kind of wisdom. Together they turned back to the frozen angel, perched flightless, frozen in mockery of its' journey to the pale moon. Not waiting for his friend, knowing they were on the same wavelength already Silver closed his eyes, made a wish and tossed the coins into the gentle star flecked blanket of water. Sighing Silver looked over to Falkner who stood staring at the coins in his hand.

"What's wrong bird brain?"

The redhead teased gently and Falkner glanced up at him before pressing the coins back into Silver's palm his expression gentle but firm. Silver looked down at their hand and Falkner made sure he took the coins before backing up, declining.

"You make it."

"I can't do another, it won't be valid then."

Silver responded, weighing the coins in his hand.

"I don't need any wishes."

Falkner said simply, smiling and Silver then realised what he meant and couldn't help his own from breaking out across his face. That's right, Falkner already had all he ever wanted- he had Morty, he was engaged to Morty, he was in his prime for archery, his passion and now all he could do was soar higher with those large glossy wings. Silver set the coins down on the side of the fountain. He didn't mind if someone else came along and took it, to make a wish or just for the sake of the fact it was money. Falkner seemed happy enough with his choice as he bounced along beside the redhead, animated as they meandered through the rose gardens to the main swimming pool of the resort. Standing and looking into the aquamarine depths of the softly lit pool Silver turned to Falkner.

"And now, you're soaring."

He commented and Falkner gave a snort and mimed a bird spreading its wings and sailing on the warm wind updrafts. Silver raised his eyebrows and Falkner gave him a friendly wink in response.

"But in all honesty Silver, you have the whole world at your feet. You can do anything."

"Not... really."

Silver hesitated and Falkner gave him a look that read: 'deny it and I will smack you into this pool.' Silver knew he couldn't do everything. It wasn't rocket science, it was the truth and Silver had to admit he wanted to squash this cynical part out of himself.

But he couldn't stop himself:

"I can't bring back the dead."

He muttered and Falkner immediately knelt down splashing him with a quick slicing motion from his hand. The redhead shied away with a cry as the cool pool water hit him and Falkner sighed heavily from his crouched position, Silver knew he was mildly disappointed in him for being so negative. But that was how he truly felt, he wanted to reverse time, so badly- to watch those scars off of Falkner fade. The slash on Green's face fade, the cuts on Red's hands and arms go. He wanted to see Morty perform in the nationals again like he always used to.

For Riley to see his husband Steven once more... Blue to see White smiling and for all those who he had known in those stadium walls to suddenly walk back into their lives like they should've but were so cruelly taken... He wanted...

...

He wanted...

He wanted to see the scars on Gold's chest disappear.

The burn on his leg.

The shrapnel web netting across his back.

That gunshot wound he inflicted himself that knotted as a painful passionate reminder that he had shot Gold out of a moment of insanity.

It reminded him that Gold was just as flawed as he was now, scars all over and Silver laughed bitterly, wondering how they could look at one another without revulsion... But that was the sheer beauty of it all, they were so damaged physically they could only turn to take comfort in each other. Silver swallowed and wiped his face where pool water clung to his chin, dripping off his nose and Falkner eyed him cautiously as if unsure what the redhead was going to do or say. The moment of tension passed and the navy haired archer posed another, lighter question:

"Enough of that now...What do you want to do now, Silver?"

Silver thought for a while, he was honestly quite content with his life as of now, waking up every morning next to Gold, having breakfast with him, Green and Red and then down to the salon to help Pearl and Bruno with the daily appointments and all. But he felt like he could do so much more than just helping Crystal sort out her new hairdo. Silver cast his thoughts about for something, a anchor point to begin his research on 'what he exactly wanted to do' and found the spotlight shining brightly on a single person whom he loved so much and knew if he had died...

Silver knew he would've relapsed badly in response and possibly has a worse reaction than he had with Gold. Who was it?

Green.

It was all thanks to a single man called Green Oak, who had single handed, pulled him through the void- that bridge between this new world and his past and set him straight. The darkness had crept and crept and tried to engulf him but Green stayed as his light, stubbornly refusing to let it take him. And when Green had left he was a wreck, Gold also a light, had suffered from the loss of the psychologist and therefore had dimmed, making both their days of the past year darker than it should've been.

Silver shuddered and wondered how Red must've felt.

Red must've felt anger, so much anger at the world for turning him into what he had become.

Red was an animal.

And there was no nicer way to say it, he was a wild beast that snorted, growled, snapped and purred, and he tore, ripped and killed like one as well- glorying in the power he held with his crimson eerie eyes and yet his original nature was incapable of harming a flea. Red was like some exotic dangerous feline that instead of eating you, had chose to come down to snuggle. Green however had never been intimidated by Red from the start, that was what Silver admire most about the brunette, Green was fearless.

It was because of him, Silver knew was who he was now as a person- of course Gold and Red helped but not in the same way Green had so patiently coaxed him through, putting him through the steps. Encouraging him to make the next big step in his development. Silver pushed his damp hair out of his face and stared into the depths of the pool calmly. Green was a psychologist- new to his job but excellent at what he did. He was kind, sweet, caring, incurably brave and with a heart of pure solid gold and nerves of fucking steel. Silver couldn't believe now that he thought about it, someone like Green existed. He was perfect in every aspect, gentle with all- including Gold, even when at the start where the stocky young man got into fits of rage, Green would stand fearlessly up to him- trusting Gold with all his being not to hurt him because he knew deep down, Gold wouldn't dare.

Silver knew Green was a saint, an angel and Red was totally smitten with him, and who wouldn't be? Green was gorgeous and even with that scar across his face, it did not mar his features in a negative way at all, in fact it was barely visible and it amused the redhead to no end to know Green fussed over it because it made his face 'non symmetrical'. Shaking the irrelevant information about his psychologist to one side Silver focused on what the benefits were from the brunettes' position.

He could help people just like himself.

He could do something like that.

He felt like he could help others change for the better, for the best- to find the best in themselves and help them see that they're precious. That they would be wanted too. Silver knew there were billions of crying souls out there, screaming into the darkness like he had once been- no one hearing because they couldn't be bothered to listen. Silver wanted to become one of those who could listen and turn the screams into something softer- laughter. Silver smiled to himself and looked up at the archer who had stood, standing by the edge of the pool, illuminated by the lighting. Falkner scratched the back of his knee with his foot as he waited for Silver's response.

"I want to help people Falkner."

"In what way, there's so many ways in which you can help people."

"I... guess... I'd want to be someone like Green. I want to help people who used to be like me and show them it's possible to open a new chapter and live a better quality of life."

Silver murmured as he rubbed his arms as the summer breeze rolled by soothingly. Falkner let out a little coughing laugh and Silver raised his eyebrows at him.

"I'm sorry Silv. Just... that takes a lot of patience, effort and-"

"I know, I think I'm ready for it. I've been round Green long enough to see how I would have to be. I know I don't have any qualifications though... I'm not that smart so I guess doing this would be difficult..."

It would be difficult for him.

Silver knew because of his involvement with Team Rocket- no one would be willing to teach him at all- let alone a university take him. He had been lucky that Pearl and Bruno were non-judgemental.

The redhead sighed, braiding a section of his dark foxy hair together in resignation. Falkner didn't seem like he was going to give up on that idea just yet. Snapping his fingers to get the mercury eyed males' attention the navy haired archer cleared his throat as if he were making some grand speech. In Silver's opinion, Falkner always had something to say, he spoke his mind and that was what he really admired about the athlete. It was something he always found difficult to do, just up and say what he thought- sometimes Falkner never thought before he spoke but that was what made him so passionate and honest.

"If there's any one person in the world who can make things happen, it's you."

"What?"

"No, seriously. I hate to bring it up again, I hate this topic as much as you do but... you motivated the people, us athletes back there Silver. You stood against us when we were fighting and put forth your own argument. It was amazing and... I feel like I want to see that independent person again."

Silver, shy and humbled looked down at his feet, unable to accept Falkner's heavy praise of him. Falkner sighed and Silver was mildly surprised when Falkner tilted his face up, one hand under his chin in a gentle gesture of trust. Maintaining intense eye contact for several moments Silver looked away again and Falkner nudged him in the cheek with a knuckle to regain the lost attention.

"Look at me."

"...Falkner."

"Silver, look at me, just for once be selfish and accept the praise. Stop being so damn modest all the time, it's sweet of you but really."

Falkner huffed releasing his friend to turn away, to run a hand through his long fringe, detangling it. Silver crossed his arms, hugging himself somewhat, he had never been that sort of person though... If someone told him they liked his hair he would, Silver knew he would most likely avert his eyes and tell them thank you in a small voice or something along those lines. Sighing he raised his head and looked at the navy haired male and smiled.

"Thanks... but I can't do that."

Falkner rolled his eyes at the typical 'Silver' response and pretended to observe the nearby tropical plant that was blooming sweet white flowers with a yellow heart. Silver sighed and looked down at his reflection, unsure if he felt developed enough to become someone like Green or not. Deciding to talk to Green about his ideas it later, Silver looked up at the bright pale moon with a soft hum of approval. The night was always calming to him, he worked well during these times because less people were around and he could think more clearly.

"One day you're going to have to learn."

The archer commented loftily as he bent over the pool slightly to get a closer look at the tile pattern on the floor, frowning as the water distorted the image. Unable to resist Silver moved forwards and nudged Falkner in the small of his back ,neatly overbalancing him face first into the pool with a foamy crash. Snickering Silver moved well out of the way as Falkner resurfaced explosively, spluttering, sloshing water about and slicking his hair back out of his face, dazed. Clinging to side and looking up at the redhead blearily Falkner let out a string of curses before hauling himself up and failing as his waterlogged clothes held him down. Laughing Silver came forwards to help him. Grasping Falkner by the biceps Silver hauled him out, cringing as the navy haired male purposefully soaked him. Silver only just caught the devious smile on his best friends' feature before he was yanked into the pool, topping together into the water, Silver shrieked.

Surfacing with a cough Silver splashed Falkner who was laughing as he treaded the water easily, hissing at him Silver paddled to the edge and clung there, sorting his long hair out in annoyance before moving to the ladder and slowly dragging himself out, clothes making everything ten times harder. Falkner still laughed at him and Silver flipped him off.

"Bitch."

"Ditto."

Falkner retorted as he began to swim over as Silver just crawled out of the pool to sit on the edge, soaked through, wringing his hair out with a huff. He looked up as he heard someone approaching and hoped to God it wasn't anyone they knew, or anyone who knew them- his heart stopped as Gold stood over him looking highly amused about the whole scenario.

Silver decided then and there he was glad he wasn't religious because if he was, he would be seriously reconsidering his faith due to the fact some higher power was out to get him. Fate was cruel and Silver felt like it always wanted to make a point of contradicting him. Gold raised an eyebrow slowly.

Flushing scarlet in response, (well it seemed to be his body and its natural response to Gold now.) Silver knew he looked awful at the moment turned away from his lover, still twisting his hair like cloth to wring the water out of it, squeezing it here and there to rid of it- God his hair soaked up water like a sponge, Silver narrowed his eyes in concentration. Falkner splashed about for a while before paddling to the side, he then clung to the ladder like a monkey, not yet ready to get out of the pool. Gold looked at them both, flicking his gaze back and forth between the two, confusion etched on his lips and Falkner beat him to the question.

"Silver why did you push me in the pool?"

Silver tossed his now wrung out rope of dark wine hair over his shoulder with a snort.

"You deserved it, your fault for standing so close to the edge where it's tempting do that kind of thing."

The mercury eyed male explained and Falkner made a small 'oh' of realisation and giggled pointing at the redhead triumphantly from his perch on the ladder.

"But I got you back so we're even!"

"Do I even want to know?"

Gold cut over their playful banter and Falkner winked at the hawkeyed male cheekily, Gold twisted his lips into something akin to a smirk and a line of disapproval. Falkner hauled himself out of the pool with a groan. Squeezing out his clothes as he spoke Falkner gave Gold a sneaky look out the corner of his eyes.

"Perhaps."

"The way you put it intrigues me now."

Gold commented with his arms crossed as he stood next to Silver who sat adjusting his clothes. Falkner cackled and Silver promptly plugged his ears, not wanting to hear it himself because Falkner was totally going to blow the story way out of proportion. Falkner crowed and yanked one of Silver's fingers out of his ear.

"We we're going to go skinny dipping."

"We were NOT!"

"But Silver got too excited and didn't bother stripping."

"You got excited."

Silver retorted, yanking his hand out of Falkner's grasp.

"Excuse me? Who pushed me in?"

"Me, but that's beside the point. You were there, it was a perfect opportunity so I took it. Don't give me the kicked puppy look. No. NO! I am not falling for that!"

Silver said looking away pointedly as the navy haired archer attempted to win him and his attention back with a startlingly, in Gold's opinion, accurate impression of a dog that did something naughty. he redhead rolled his eyes and shoved his friend away gently.

"God Falkner, you're such a PEST!"

"God Falky, you're such a sex machine~!"

Falkner simpered, mimicking Silver and with a cry of defeat and a groan Silver got up from the pool edge to sulk by the neatly pruned bushes guarding the rose maze and garden. Gold chuckled at their interactions, finding the two very amusing indeed- they were such good friends and Gold was deep down glad Silver had found someone like Falkner to talk with and essentially have the silly teenaged friendship that he should've but never had. After several heartbeats Falkner looked between Gold and Silver slowly before edging off and away. Gold noticing this was promptly answered by the archer:

"Silver's got something say. So... I guess this I my cue to go! Adieu my sweet~"

Falkner blew a kiss to Silver who raised his eyebrows unsure if he wanted to laugh or flip him off again and grinning Falkner winked at Gold once more before disappearing off into the darkness, intent on finding Morty. Clearing his throat and turning back to look down at the redhead Gold raised his eyebrows wordlessly.

"What?"

Silver responded, feeling increasingly intelligent as the time passed, words somehow failing him at the most opportune of times. He had never actually felt awkward round Gold before but now a strange funny knot in his stomach coiled and twisted as if his insides were packed with butterflies. It was strange and the mercury eyes male wasn't sure what to feel, it was new and unknown and Silver felt like this was his time.

Like it was his time to day who he really was and what he could potentially be. He knew he could be that person, he just had to reach out and grab it. Take that last leap of faith and understand the final puzzle piece that was to be fitted into his development. Squeezing and wringing his hair out some more Silver contemplated upon his feelings, the butterflies swirling nauseatingly, yet delightfully in his belly. It made him feel alive, truly and like everything was going to be even better from now on. Silver looked up into Gold's strong features, quietly settled into a lax expression of calm and patience. Incredible yes and Silver knew Gold had broken out of his clockwork.

Now it was his turn, to allow those metaphorical cogs to grind screeching to a rusty, grating halt and still in creaking groaning submission. He wanted to stop their methodical tick-tock, running and wheeling his life round a set of values he honestly didn't care for any longer because he wasn't that Silver anymore. He was different. Biting his lower lip in thought Silver looked up at Gold once more, finding the moon casting pale glowing streaks cross his tan skin, splintering in graceful shards round their feet, splashing and reflecting white hot off the surface of the pool. Cringing at the wet soggy state of his whole being Silver stood, noting how he had grown slightly, he used to come up just to Gold's chin and now he was level with the bridge of his nose. This intrigued Silver and then realised that it wasn't that he had grown.

He had stood up properly, straightening his back and his poor slouched posture to adopt a strong. much taller, confident pose, the kind Green wore because he was brilliant and he knew it. Silver knew Gold has noted this change as well as he flicked his hawk golden eyes over his lovers' form, seeing how he carried himself so much more different than he had before, as compared to yesterday, Silver was and had changed.

"Well done."

Gold murmured and Silver frowned lightly, for what? Gold gave him a grin, just a slight upturn of the corner of his mouth and gestured to all of him. Silver stood directly in front of him, tasting his new found self-assurance and decided to give Gold a proper confession- because that was the least he owed him, the awful confession he had given before really did not even make the mark and Silver felt like this was a good time to explain.

"I love you."

Gold tilted his head to one side clearly questioning him and Silver continued, hoping his hands wouldn't start to shake. Even if they did he would blame it on the slight chill he was getting from the breeze. Silver made eye contact with the honey eyed male, making sure they wouldn't waver he continued:

"But I used to hate you, so much I could've killed you. I used to self harm because I felt like I could carve a new existence out of myself. That's how I feel any other person who is has experienced or experiencing what I used to do, felt. Like you're insignificant, no one cares, so as a result you don't care. You want to become someone better than who you are now so you end up picking up the blade and cutting to try find a meaning in your life. It sounds depressing and sad but that's exactly what we were."

Silver briefly looked away to give himself a break from the fiery passionate gaze of the taller man. Not teenager, not boy, man. Silver curled his hands up into loose fists and then uncurled them.

"I used to cut myself because I felt like I had nothing for me in life, like my only way to prove my existence was through the acceptation of my own stress on my pathetic life. If I could see my own suffering I could become that 'absurd hero' because I knew no other alternate reality... But I was wrong. Whilst to reflect and understand is mans' worst enemy it is also what makes us so brilliant. I met you and couldn't fathom how you could feel so many emotions like anger and hate and sadness and humiliation. I guess I was apathetic back then."

Gold was now watching Silver carefully, listening to him explain his life, his personal thoughts the ones that he never had time to listen to or even hear. It was interesting and Gold never fully understood the depth of feelings Silver had had from him from the start.

"And then I moved on, I developed because of you, you and your annoying generosity. I didn't want help. I rejected it, I thought that all the world needed was me, I was introverted and silent. And Green told me that all I could do was understand and see the world as it was and learn to live it. He said that the condition I suffered from was my inability to accept myself."

"And do you think you can accept yourself?"

Gold interjected and Silver nodded without hesitation, looking down at his scarred wrists Silver knew he was ok with it.

"I think I've known for a long time I was okay. Just I needed to establish it, solidify my foundations before I was ready to build upon the platform I've made. I don't regret this."

Silver muttered tracing the raised puffy scar tissue lining his wrists with an index finger. He didn't regret his choice to self harm, but he did regret his weakness. But now he wasn't weak and he knew his scars were a part of him, ugly as they were they were what made him, him. And in all reality Silver still didn't find himself that attractive but he could definitely look in the mirror at all his flaws and still say he liked what he saw. All those scars, his awkward faint tan, every popping blue vein under his pale skin, each blemish and crease of his skin, the faint acne pockmarks he still had, from his pre adolescence and days how his long hair would grow limp and lanky and tangled over the course of the day, that his lips were never that soft- always chapped because he didn't like the taste of petroleum gel and the fact that his dark foxy red hair would grow a hideous carroty orange at the tips as the split ends thinned out giving the impression he dyed his hair at the bottom. Silver found looking at all those insignificant details that weren't attractive in the slightest, alright, and that was how far his confidence had grown. That's what mattered. Even if other people thought he was attractive, even if that one person happened to be Gold Hunter , the redhead knew he was fine with that.

"I know you don't."

Gold replied simply, nothing else and nothing less than.

"Gold I want you to know I never imagined..."

"Me too."

Gold interrupted, annoying as ever, one of the negative traits that Silver found so endearing about him. Silver frowned lightly at him, willing him to shut up a bit for him to finish.

"I never told you thank you."

"Mm?"

"No because I wouldn't be here without you."

"Say that to Green."

Gold retorted and Silver rolled his eyes punching his lover on the shoulder gently in punishment for being a dick.

"No I mean it. If you hadn't forced my hand to hurt myself and then black slap that in my face by helping me out? I wouldn't be here because I would've bled out ages ago. And I just want to tell you that you were a big factor in helping me essentially get over it."

"Glad to be of help princess."

Gold smirked at him and Silver almost considered throwing one of his shoes at the golden eyed male. Silver sighed and shook his head before looking back up at the moon.

"You're an asshole."

He growled and Gold snickered.

"You are a big fat asshole."

Silver reiterated. Gold's grin only grew wider.

"Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

The taller male spluttered as Silver took a threatening- or he liked to think it was, step towards him, deciding to humour him Gold pouted, pulling the most ridiculous look that did not suit his features. Snorting back his laughter Silver rolled his eyes before holding out his hand to the solid male.

"I have something to show you."

Taking Silver's hand Gold allowed himself to be tugged through the rose maze to the beach. Footprints littered the sand along with the tell tale prints of Morty's awful beach sandals telling them both the blonde and Falkner had been and were now long gone, possibly getting frisky someplace illegal. Gold turned to Silver quizzically and Silver closed his eyes feeling the cool breeze rush across his still damp figure.

"I'm not clockwork."

Gold smiled and interlaced their fingers.

"No."

Silver looked at their connected hands and felt his heart skip a beat and colour flood his cheeks. Gold chuckled quietly and looked out across the vast ocean and felt like for once...

Normal was beneath them. That they walked amongst the stars they were so high on each other. Silver felt like if he was lame enough to say it let alone think it, that he could feel the new life they could have together sparking at his finger tips, ready to come to fruition.

"You're not clockwork. I'm not clockwork, no one is."

Gold stated, Silver didn't respond, still relishing the night on his skin.

"Then what are we?"

Silver asked as he looked at his partner out of the corner of his eyes. Gold shrugged.

"Human. And whilst we will one day have to succumb to the cycle of life and death, you are a free agent, you aren't a machine. You have the power to do what you want in life. So take the opportunities and enjoy them."

Gold smiled warmly, feeling his mind blank as he watched the surprise flicker across the redhead's pale features but quickly replaced by an adorable quiet smile but no less dazzling. Squeezing the smaller, warm hand in his own, Gold took a deep breath and looked up at the moon and the stars and thanking every single deity in the world that they were here tonight. Silver glanced at Gold and focused on the feeling.

They stayed like that for a while until Gold was leading him away, to God knows where and Silver let him take him, pulling him through the veil into their bright future.

They would do this, together.

Like clockwork.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and if you came here from ff.net to re-read thank you so much once again! This story was a summer project of mine in 2012 that honestly became too huge. 
> 
> I wrote this just as I was finishing secondary/high school, when I was still pretty immature, so if some parts of this novel feel like that, that is why. I also have cringed at some of the stuff I've put in this story. However I'm still proud that I achieved a 59 chapter long story though. It was a fun experience and I hope to write more for these boys. 
> 
> Clockwork on AO3 is a little different from its original copy on fanfiction net:
> 
> 1\. Grammar and spellchecks have been done by myself and are hopefully correct. (My grammar is pretty bad.)  
> -Note: I use British spelling, so if some words are spelt otherwise that is why.  
> 2\. Proper warnings have been added.  
> 3\. Most poor taste jokes have been adjusted and phobic comments made by any characters have also been amended.  
> 4\. 95% OF THE STORY IS STILL THE SAME, the other 5% are the changes I have made above concerning dialogue, actions and grammar. 
> 
> I tried to rewrite some sentences for better flow, and beta it myself after 5-ish years after it originally ended, not sure if anyone will notice. But I did my best!
> 
> Original publish and end date was:
> 
> July 10th 2012-Dec 18 2012
> 
> My tumblr is kitreplica so definitely throw a hi my way if you want, I'm always down to chat about pokemon/preciousmetal/originalshipping. 
> 
> :)


End file.
